La Era Dorada de los Saiyajin (Re-Edicion 2014)
by Grisell
Summary: Versión 2014 de "La edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas": UA: el Rey Vegeta derrotó a Freezer, el imperio Saiyajin se extendió a varios rincones del Universo. Vegeta llega a la Tierra y conoce a Bulma, por quien se enfrentará a su padre, a las costumbres y a la muerte misma. Política, Magia, Mitología, Amor y Traiciones. VegetaXBulma, GokúXVilandra, Raditz/ZornXOdette
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Descripción, historia y conformación política.**

Vegitasei es un planeta con firmamento color rojizo, con una atmósfera similar a la terrestre. Su gravedad es 10 veces mayor que la de la Tierra y es 2 veces más grande que éste último.

Pertenece a un sistema solar de 2 soles y es el 7º en orden de órbita alrededor de éstos. A su alrededor orbitan 3 satélites naturales (lunas).

No tiene demasiada variedad de ecosistemas, en realidad, es un planeta mayormente árido, de 1 sólo gran continente, con algunas cuantas regiones selváticas y/o boscosas.

Sus habitantes originales eran los Plant, creadores del líquido medicinal de los tanques de regeneración, dichos seres en algún momento de la historia de dicho planeta desaparecieron, siendo, por decirlo de algún modo, substituídos por los Tsufurus.

Los Tsufurus eran una raza humanoide, caracterizados por su muy avanzada tecnología, un día, aterrizó en el Planeta, entonces llamado "Plant", una nave espacial con varios saiyajin a bordo, una raza de guerreros de aspecto humanoide y cola de mono, quienes llegaron huyendo de una catástrofe climática de su planeta de origen.

Después de un tiempo de convivencia entre ambas especies, hubo un levantamiento por parte de los saiyajin en contra de los Tsufurus que desencadenó en una guerra, en la cual resultaron vencedores los guerreros, debido al poder de transformación en Ohzaru (mono gigante) cuando los saiyajin veían la luna llena. Este fenómeno se explica gracias los rayos brut emitidos por la luna que, en sus fases de luna nueva, o cuarto creciente / menguante, son de mínima, incluso, nula intensidad, sin embargo, en luna llena, los rayos brut que desprende son muy numerosos e intensos, provocando la metamorfosis mencionada.

Tras la derrota de los Tsufurus, el Planeta Plant cambia de nombre, siendo nombrado en honor del Rey Vegeta I (abuelo de Vegeta) como Planeta Vegeta, o Vegitasein. La sociedad saiyajin políticamente se organizó en un sistema monárquico totalitario en un principio donde únicamente el Rey Vegeta I era la única autoridad.

Años después y antes del derrocamiento del primer monarca, el gobierno cambia a un sistema de monarquía parlamentaria, donde la autoridad máxima sigue siendo el Rey, pero requieren sus decisiones ser consultadas ante el parlamento, el cual se dividía de la siguiente forma:

1.- Consejo Guerrero: conformado por representantes de la más alta elite saiyajin

2.- Consejo de Sabios: conformado por los pocos científicos saiyajin que habían

3.- Consejo Místico: Conformado por los altos sacerdotes

La sociedad saiyajin se dividía por clases sociales, según el potencial de pelea con el que contaba cada individuo, las clases sociales eran las siguientes:

- Realeza: Miembros de la casa Real de Vejitasein, los reyes, los principes y princesas.

- 1ª clase: Los guerreros con mayor poder de pelea, todos al servicio en cargos de confianza de la Casa Real, o bien, pertenecientes al Consejo Guerrero.

- 2ª clase: Se puede decir que es la "clase media", tienen buen nivel de pelea, y les puede ser encomendadas ciertas responsabilidades mayores.

- 3ª clase: La clase más baja, eran los guerreros menos poderosos. Se les considra como meros peones o "carne de cañón", si bien son discriminados por las altas clases, ellos hacen el trabajo sucio que los otros no se dignarían a realizar.

Años después de la exterminación de los Tsufurus, el entonces príncipe Vegeta (padre de Vegeta) derrota en combate a su padre, el rey Vegeta I, ascendiendo al trono y convirtiéndose por derecho en el Rey Vegeta II.

Poco tiempo después de dicho episodio, y por influencia de su entonces esposa, la Reina Onionte (más información en "La Madre de Vegeta" de Superbrave), el ahora Rey Vegeta celebra un contrato entre los saiyajin y el Tirano galáctico, Freezer. En este contrato se contempló el que, los saiyajin purgarían planetas y se le venderían a Freezer para que éste se encargase de comercializarlos, a cambio, se dotaría a los saiyajin de tecnología y recursos económicos.

Posteriormente, el Rey Vegeta enviudó y buscó una segunda esposa, eligiendo como compañera de vida a la Guerrera Brássica, una bella saiyajin miembro de la nobleza, con quien engendraría al vástago más poderoso hasta entonces jamás nacido: El Príncipe Vegeta.

La sociedad Freezer-Saiyajin continuó hasta que un día, un soldado de tercera clase llamado "Bardock", tras una misión de conquista en la que fue herido por uno de los habitantes de aquel planeta, herida que le permitió desde entonces el tener premoniciones. Gracias a esta nueva habilidad, se dio cuenta de un diabólico plan por parte de Freezer para exterminar a los saiyajin, y arriesgando incluso su propia vida debido a la estricta división de clases sociales, pues un tercera clase no debía ni mirar a alguien de primera o era sancionado con la muerte. Bardock se enfrentó a todos para poder hablar con su Rey, lográndolo gracias a la intercesión de la Reina Brássica. Gracias a la advertencia del tercera clase, el Rey Vegeta pudo organizar un plan para acabar con aquel Tirano.

Finalmente y después de una batalla con múltiples bajas en ambos bandos, Freezer fue derrotado por el Rey Vegeta, quien logró transformarse en el legendario super saiyajin.

Después de ésta victoria, Bardok fue condecorado con el máximo rango que podía existir para un saiyajin: Fue nombrado como 1er ministro de Vegitasein, logrando con esto que él, y su familia, pasaran de 3ra a 1ra clase entre los saiyajin.

Tras la derrota de Freezer, los saiyajin se siguieron dedicando a la purga y comercialización de planetas, sin embargo y luego de que la Reina analizara por su cuenta varias insurrecciones sucedidas en algunos sectores, tanto la Reina Brássica como el 1er ministro Bardok, hablaron con el Rey, quien decidió que era mejor no seguir por ese rumbo, dado que en algún momento, los planetas se acabarían y entre el pueblo saiyajin cuya población no era numerosa, seguiría habiendo bajas considerables. Es así que el Imperio Saiyajin optó por mantener relaciones comerciales con los planetas, ofreciendo protección y soldados, a cambio de dinero, tecnología, provisiones, servidumbre, etc.

Gracias a éste nuevo régimen, permitió que Vegitasein creciera como imperio, cada planeta que firmaba el tratado con el Rey se añadía al imperio como colonia y gozaba de la protección de los saiyajin así como de la posibilidad de crecimiento económico gracias al intercambio comercial entre los planetas pertenecientes a dicho Imperio. Ahora que, si se reusaban, penosamente, había que purgar a la especie dominante por supuesto.

**Matrimonio**

Los Saiyajin, son una especie increíblemente leales, y esto mismo se reflejaba en los miembros de una pareja. Una vez que dos saiyajin se unían, dicha unión era sagrada y la infidelidad era penada con la muerte.

Entre los saiyajin había 3 rituales de unión de pareja o matrimonio:

**1.- Matrimonio por Combate:** Un saiyajin que ha elegido a una hembra debe pelear para ganarla como esposa. El combate puede darse en diferentes combinaciones:

_Combate entre contrayentes.-_ El guerrero reta a la hembra que ha elegido a un combate.

_Combate entre pretendientes.-_ Dos Saiyajin macho que se interesen en la misma hembra se la disputarán en combate.

_Combate entre el pretendiente y Un familiar de la hembra.-_ El guerrero reta ya sea al padre, hermano, o el familiar varón más cercano a la hembra en la que está interesado.

El Macho interesado en la hembra, al ganar el combate, tendrá entonces derecho sobre ella como su mujer y a partir de ese momento, serán esposos.

**2.- Matrimonio Religioso:** Celebrado principalmente entre la nobleza y realeza saiyajin. Se organiza una ceremonia ante el Gran altar de los 3 dioses donde el sacerdote recita pasajes del libro sagrado, y los contrayentes juran lealtad y unión de por vida.

**3.- Unión de Sangre:** Un antiguo ritual el cual, no se daba entre todas las parejas aún si éstas eran sólidamente conformadas. Se trata de un impulso proveniente de los instintos de la pareja de saiyajin involucrados. Éste ritual se daba en un momento de intimidad sexual de la pareja, en un estado de trance orgásmico tal que, en un momento de total inconsciencia por parte de ambos, uno muerde al otro en el cuello y viceversa, la mordida se daba hacia la parte posterior, casi en la nuca y ambos bebían de la sangre del compañero. Esta unión es la más fuerte entre dos saiyajin, pues no sólo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas estaban unidas por toda la eternidad.

**Religión**

Los saiyajin era un pueblo guerrero, cuyas creencias religiosas eran de origen politeísta y databan desde hacía siglos en el planeta origen de la raza. Sus dioses eran los siguientes:

Esus.- Dios de los muertos y del inframundo.

Dahda.- Dios de la guerra

Brigid.- Diosa madre, dadora de vida y bendiciones, diosa de la naturaleza. Deidad de mayor jerarquía entre los dioses, madre de Esus y Dahda.

Se tiene la creencia que cada saiyajin, al comenzar su existencia en el vientre de su madre, Brigid le da el soplo de vida que le brinda el alma, y comienza a escribir el destino del bebé en un libro de oro, Dahda continúa la escritura y es quien brinda la fuerza y poder al guerrero, y finalmente Esus determina el momento y modo de la muerte de la criatura.

Yendo por la calle principal de Vegitasein desde el palacio Real, se encontraba el Gran Templo Sagrado dedicado a estos dioses, y a cargo de éste estaban los sacerdotes, así como los aprendices. El templo era un gran edificio con un toque parecido al Partenón Griego, con símbolos pertenecientes a las deidades grabados en las paredes y los pilares.

Al Gran Templo acudían los saiyajin previo a alguna batalla para pedir la bendición del Dios Dahda, pues se decía que el encomendarse al Dios de la Guerra, indudablemente el Saiyajin solicitante saldría victorioso de la batalla.

En el Altar dedicado a la Diosa Brigid, era muy común que las hembras saiyajin en cinta, acudieran ante la diosa madre a ofrecer ante ella a la criatura que llevaban en el vientre, esto para asegurar que el crío no sólo fuera un guerrero poderoso, sino para que la diosa le escribiera un destino glorioso.

Había un altar también dedicado al Dios Esus, en el cual se efectuaban los servicios funerarios. En este altar se incineraba el cuerpo del guerrero fallecido frente a los que asistieran a dicho evento.

Y en el altar, por llamarlo de algún modo, general, estaban las estatuas de los 3 dioses. En el Gran Altar se celebraban ceremonias, por ejemplo matrimoniales, u otras de gran relevancia.

La máxima festividad religiosa era al inicio de cada año (digamos, en año nuevo), cuando todo el pueblo celebraba y honraba a los 3 dioses, una celebración que duraba 3 días y 3 noches, período en el cual, se tiene la creencia, cualquier oración puede ser escuchada y concedida.

El Gran Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajin, contenía todos los lineamientos religiosos, rituales, normas de conducta, etc. Así como también había una sección especial dedicada a profecías.

Hay un segundo libro, el "Gran libro Místico de los Dioses", que los sacerdotes guardaban celosamente, esperando la llegada de la reencarnación de la Diosa Brigid, bajo la creencia que sólo esa guerrera podría abrir y utilizar dicho libro.

En el libro sagrado está escrita la aparición del Super Saiyajin, así como otras profecías que, a su tiempo, y de esto estaban bastante concientes los sacerdotes, poco a poco cada profecía se deberá realizar.


	2. La Colonización de la Tierra

_Bueno pues, este fue mi primer (y hasta ahora único) fic largo. Pero me dieron ganas de reeditarlo, no quitaré la primer versión porque… mmmm….. porque no, jejeje, me da cosa borrarla. Pero bueno, lo reedito para agregarle otros detallitos que en la primera ocasión omití. También para cuadrar algunos detalles con mis otras historias que son derivadas de ésta misma. Y también hay otras cosas que quiero modificar un poco, pero seguirá siendo en si la misma historia, pero bueno, ojalá les guste esta Versión 2014._

_Explicación de mi estilo de redacción:_

_Los diálogos hablados los pongo –entre guiones-_

_Pensamientos de los personajes van "entre comillas"_

_Textos entre paréntesis y en cursiva son (explicaciones y notas de la autora)_

_Comenzamos!_

**LA EDAD DE ORO SAIYAJIN: PROFECIAS CUMPLIDAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA COLONIZACIÓN DE LA TIERRA**

Este día, había comenzado como un día cualquiera en la Tierra, amaneció en las distintas regiones del planeta. Los padres de familia dejaban a sus hijos en las escuelas para posterior incorporarse a sus trabajos, las amas de casa comenzaban sus labores domésticas, en el campo, la gente se levantaba para comenzar a trabajar sus tierras, sembrando, regando, arando, cosechando… todo transcurría con relativa normalidad a lo largo y ancho del Globo Terráqueo, sin embargo, ese día cambiaría para siempre la historia de este planeta.

En una casa situada en el centro de la Capital del Oeste, propiedad de la familia Briefs, se encontraban desayunando el Dr. Briefs, su esposa, y su bella hija, Bulma Briefs, una hermosa joven de 23 años, quien era la mejor científica en todo el mundo a pesar de su corta edad, incluso superando a su padre, el brillante Dr. Briefs.

Bulma y su padre se encargaban de la "Corporación Cápsula", empresa dedicada al desarrollo científico e investigación tecnológica, además, de ser los precursores de la compactación de artículos convirtiendo todo en prácticas cápsulas para llevar, lo cual les llevaba a cerrar importantes contratos con diversas empresas que solicitaban sus servicios para incorporar la tecnología cápsula a sus productos, logrando con esto un repunte en las ventas, ya que, ¿quién no querría llevar cualquier cosa, por más grande que sea, en una práctica cápsula que guardas en tu bolso/bolsillo?

La familia Briefs se disponía a desayunar, de lejos del comedor estaba funcionando un televisor donde transmitían el noticiero matutino, todo iba normal, noticias sobre robos, violencia, terrorismo, etc, lo de siempre en cualquier noticiero.

La Sra. Briefs servía la comida mientras que el Doctor leía su periódico con su taza de café y unos hot cakes a un lado, aparte de su inseparable gatito Tama que lo acompañaba acomodado en el hombro del científico.

Por su parte Bulma, había llegado con sus padres -¡Buenos días mamá!- fue a con su madre y le dio un beso. Luego se acercó al científico -¡Buenos días papi!- también le dio un beso

-¡Buenos días cariño!- dijo la sra. Briefs –En un momento te sirvo, no tardo- dijo

-Si mami, está bien- dijo la científica

-Hija- dijo el Dr. Briefs –qué bueno que llegas, estaré trabajando en unos nuevos diseños y quería que me ayudaras con ellos-

-Si papá está bien, ahorita nos ponemos a trabajar- dijo la peliazul

El desayuno continuó con normalidad, había hot cakes, pan tostado, mermeladas, café, huevos (y eso que no eran saiyajin precisamente) Sin embargo, esta tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un, aparente movimiento telúrico

-PAPA ESTA TEMBLANDO!- exclamó Bulma bastante sobresaltada por el terremoto

-HIJA, QUERIDA, PRONTO, RESGUARDENSE BAJO UNA PUERTA!- dijo el científico mientras arrojaba el periódico y su gatito había emprendido la graciosa huída

-Hay un terremoto, ¡Qué emocionante!- dijo con éxtasis la despistada madre de Bulma

Los habitantes de la residencia Briefs voltearon a ver el televisor, donde el noticiero se transmitía.

En el canal, el conductor de noticias y la producción se recuperaba de la sacudida. Se vió en pantalla a un sujeto con diadema (las de audífono con micrófono típicas de las estaciones de tv), dicho sujeto le extendió un documento al conductor, quien procedió a dar la nueva –Noticia de última hora, nos reporta nuestro corresponsal desde la Capital del Oeste sobre un extraño suceso, adelante Yuriko- dijo el conductor

-¡ESO ES EN ESTA CIUDAD!- exclamó la peli azul "¿Habrá pasado algo malo?" se preguntaba con angustia

En la televisión, se veía a un reportero en la ciudad -GRACIAS, UN ENORME Y EXTRAÑO OBJETO ESTA DESCENDIENDO DESDE EL CIELO, NO QUEREMOS APRESURARNOS PERO, POR SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS AL PARECER SE TRATA DE UNA NAVE ESPACIAL.

POR TODA LA CIUDAD HAY GENTE QUE CORRE PRESA DEL PÁNICO, CERCA DE LA ZONA DE ATERRIZAJE- dijo mientras indicaba al camarógrafo a enfocar a la gente –SE HAN REUNIDO VARIOS GRUPOS, ALGUNOS AL PARECER RELIGIOSOS ESTÁN REZANDO AQUÍ EN LO QUE PODEMOS DEFINIR COMO LA ZONA CERO. PODEMOS VER A OTRAS PERSONAS CON PANCARTAS DE "BIENVENIDA", INCLUSIVE Y DESCONOCEMOS SI SE TRATE DE ALGUNA BROMA, PERO PODEMOS LEER CARTELES DICIENDO COSAS COMO "DEVUELVANOS A ELVIS", NO SABEMOS SI LOS SERES QUE VIENEN A VORDO DE LA NAVE SON AMISTOSOS O NO-

Un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, el Reportero volteó -SE PUEDEN VER LLEGAR EN ESTE MOMENTO ALGUNOS AVIONES CAZA DEL EJÉRCITO . . . . . ESPERA- el camarógrafo enfocó la nave –EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SE ESTA ABRIENDO LA NAVE, SI LO VEN EN LAS IMÁGENES, ESTA DESCENDIENDO UNA ESPECIE DE PLATAFORMA O ESCALINATA….. ESTAN SALIENDO DE AHÍ, SON UNOS HOMBRES AL PARECER…- transmisión cortada.

-YURIKO! YURIKO! ESTAS AHÍ?- desde el estudio preguntaba angustiado el conductor. Recompuso su postura y siguió transmitiendo -Bien, al parecer perdimos comunicación con nuestro corresponsal, intentaremos reestablecerla en cuanto nos sea posible, a toda la población de la capital del Oeste, se les recomienda no salir de sus viviendas si no tienen que hacerlo, no sabemos cuales sean las intenciones de estos seres, seguiremos informando en tanto tengamos más información- remató el conductor de noticias con un tono bastante nervioso

Cierta peliazul por una razón que ni ella se explicaba, se sintió muy atraída por esa noticia, tentó su bolsillo donde guardaba unas llaves y una cápsula -ESTAN AQUÍ EN EL CENTRO, IRE A VER- salió Bulma de la casa, dejando a sus padres que, como de costumbre, ni idea del mundo. Llegando al jardín, sacó la cápsula de su bolsillo, la accionó y ante ella, apareció una motocicleta, la cual abordó y salió rumbo a la llamada Zona Cero.

Mientras tanto, en el área de aterrizaje, descendían unos seres parecidos a los humanos, pero, en la cintura, todos tenían lo que a simple vista era un cinturón color marrón.

Al frente de todos, iba un apuesto joven con el cabello en forma de flama -Así que ésta es la Tierra… ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ LLAMAR ASI A ESTE PLANETA! Si en su mayoría lo que tiene es agua- exclamó el alienígena

-Lo sé Vegeta, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero los estudios no se equivocaban, es un planeta agradable, ¿no lo crees?- dijo otro de ellos, un hombre grande y musculoso calvo.

-El ambiente es agradable Nappa, aunque estas sabandijas me repugnan, su poco potencial de pelea es insultante, no sé porqué tanto interés en añadirlo como colonia, sería mejor eliminarlos a todos, pero son órdenes de mi padre- dijo con desdén el del cabello de flama

-Debemos hablar con el mandatario de este planeta, si es inteligente, aceptará sin problemas ser una colonia más de Vegitasein, claro, a menos que quiera ver a todos morir cruelmente- dijo el calvo

-SOLDADOS!- exclamó el príncipe

-¡Sí, Príncipe Vegeta!- Dijeron los otros 3 que acompañaban a ese dúo, cuadrándose ante Vegeta

-Estén atentos ante cualquier insecto que intente hacerse el héroe- indicó el príncipe

-Lo que usted ordene Alteza- dijeron los soldados

En ese momento, llegó Bulma hasta la zona cero, donde observó a esos seres descender de la nave, en especial le llamo la atención aquel joven del cabello de flama, era bastante guapo y varonil y ese traje tan entallado que llevaba dejaba ver perfectamente sus músculos, y esa armadura acentuaba más sus perfectos pectorales…. –"pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Por Kami! ¿a qué habrán venido estos hombres?" se recriminó mentalmente.

La científico siguió acercándose sigilosamente a los invasores, pero en eso al dar un mal paso resbaló, llamando la atención de los recién llegados saiyajin, los guardias la atraparon de inmediato, mientras ella se retorcía inútilmente para poder librarse de ellos

-¡QUÍTENME AHORA MISMO LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- gritaba Bulma

-¡CAYA TERRICOLA!- le ordenó uno de los soldados

-¡NO SABEN CON QUIÉN SE ESTÁN METIENDO! ¡SOY LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS! Se arrepentirán de haberme hecho esto ¡SUÉLTENME YAAAA!- exclamaba la peli azul

Uno de los guardias levantó la mano como queriendo golpear a la científico, provocando que ella ladeara la cabeza y cerrara los ojos, previendo el golpe de su agresor.

Sin embargo, esto llamó la atención del líder de aquel escuadrón que observaba desde que ella resbaló "¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!" pensaba "¡Y cómo grita!" esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, mientras sonreía al verla luchar por librarse de sus hombres. Al ver a su soldado a punto de golpearla -¡Teppo!- gritó el príncipe

El saiyajin detuvo su mano antes de golpear a la mujer, volteó a ver a su príncipe –Si, alteza- pronunció

Vegeta cruzó los brazos -Traigan ante mí a esa terrícola vulgar- ordenó el príncipe

Bulma abrió los ojos, estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo "¿para qué quiere verme?... ¿acaso le gusto?... ¡BULMA PERO QUÉ DIANTES PIENSAS!" eran los pensamientos de la peli azul mientras los guardias, no muy delicadamente, la llevaban ante el apuesto saiyajin

Teniéndola frente a frente, Vegeta la barrió con la mirada, haciendo una sonrisa extraña, ¿acaso le gustaba la chica? -Mujer, te daré el honor de ser mi anfitriona en éste planeta, así que ahora mismo llévame con el gobernante de la Tierra para poder hablar de….. negocios- la última palabra la dijo con un tono escalofriante

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante -MI NOMBRE ES BULMA Y YO NO OBEDEZCO ORDENES DE NADIE Y MENOS DE INVASORES ALIENÍGENAS!- exclamó, no importándole su vulnerable posición

El saiyajin calvo se puso nervioso con el tono de ella-MAS RESPETO EN COMO LE HABLAS AL GRAN PRINCIPE VEGETA MUJER!- gritó Nappa, enojado y a la vez asustado pensando en cómo reaccionaría el príncipe.

"No sólo es vulgar, también es agresiva" pensó mientras seguía su mirada fija en los ojos azules de ella -Vaya vaya, así que tienes agallas, ¡jajajja!... perfecto, como dije, serás mi anfitriona, y si sabes lo que te conviene, serás mi… digamos, intermediaria entre los terrícolas y yo… o si no- extendió una mano, lanzando un rayo de energía a los curiosos con pancartas que asistieron al aterrizaje

Bulma se horrorizo -MALVADO, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO MALDITO?- reclamó la peliazul al punto de casi derramar lágrimas

Vegeta frunció el ceño -Si no nos ayudas, ése será el destino de todos los habitantes de éste planeta, te quedó claro terrícola?- dijo con firmeza

"No tengo otra opción por ahora, tal vez si coopero se vayan sin dañar a nadie más, estos sujetos no están jugando"-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero por favor, no mates a nadie más- rogó la científico

El príncipe sonrió -Me agrada escucharte tan cooperativa, ahora, llévanos ante tu Rey, líder, o quien sea quien gobierne éste planeta- dijo

La peliazul asintió –Está bien… pero la Tierra no se rige por un solo líder o rey, hay un gobernante por cada región- dijo ella

-Ya veo, pero como sea, supongo que los líderes deben reunirse o haber un consejo, ¿no es así?- preguntó el príncipe

-Si, la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, conocida como la ONU en la ciudad de Nueva York- dijo ella

Vegeta tomó a Bulma por la cintura, provocando un estremecimiento en la terrícola lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él, haciéndolo sonreir -Perfecto, volaremos hasta el tan Nueva York entonces- Despegó a toda velocidad

-¡AAAAHHHHH AUXILIOOO!- gritaba Bulma aterrada

-¡SILENCIO TERRÍCOLA! No quiero que me dejes sordo- refunfuñó, pero a pocos metros del suelo "¡Casi olvido a esta mujer!" pensó, se detuvo y regresó hacia la nave, quedándose en el exterior levitando sobre el suelo.

Bulma por su parte estaba aterrorizada y aferrada con uñas y dientes al cuello y cintura de Vegeta… nada perdida ella por cierto, y ya sea por el susto pero, su corazón jamás antes había latido más rápido que entonces, sin percatarse de ello, un color rojizo invadió sus mejillas

-¡ODETTE!- Gritó el príncipe hacia la nave

-Continuará-

_Esta fue la versión 2014 del primer capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá haya gustado esta nueva re-edición y si es así pues, ¡Dejen Reviews!_


	3. Su Alteza Real: La Princesa Odette

_Los diálogos hablados los pongo –entre guiones-_

_Pensamientos de los personajes van "entre comillas"_

_Textos entre paréntesis y en cursiva son (explicaciones y notas de la autora)_

**CAPITULO 2**

**SU ALTEZA REAL, LA PRINCESA ODETTE**

-ODETTE! SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDICION!- gritó el príncipe al exterior de aquella nave espacial mientras cierta científico de cabello azul se retorcía intentando liberarse

-No sé a quién le estés hablando ¡PERO YA SUÉLTAME!- decía Bulma

El príncipe sólo reforzó su agarre en la cintura de la terrícola –Diablos, Odette ¿qué tanto haces ahí?- dijo para si mismo, impacientándose

De la nave salió una preciosa joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, tez blanca, grandes ojos azabache, Fina nariz, pómulos definidos y fina barbilla (un tanto estilo Angelina Jolie por dar alguna idea), en su cabeza se distinguía una fina tiara dorada hacia la frente con algunos pequeños diamantes, pero, al centro de la tiara se distinguía un diamante rosado.

Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura blanca con el escudo de la Casa Real de Vejitasein en miniatura justo en la zona del corazón, su armadura era de tipo corsette, acentuando lo fino de su cintura, sus caderas, sus grandes senos, en la parte de abajo vestía unos short tipo pantaleta de color negro, con botas de tacón de 12 cm color negro y altas hasta los muslos, y guantes negros largos por encima del codo.

La joven levitó para quedar a la algutra del Príncipe -Tranquilo Vegeta, vinimos por negocios y hemos llegado a buen tiempo, no sé porqué estás tan ansioso- dijo con calma, después volteó a ver a la terrícola que su hermano tenía agarrada a él -¡Oh vaya! veo que ya has hecho amigos en éste planeta- dijo con ironía

El príncipe gruñó sonrojado -YA CIERRA LA BOCA Y VAMONOS! SI NO FUERAS MI HERMANA YA TE HABRIA ELIMINADO HACE MUCHO- desvió la mirada

-Lo bueno es que soy tu hermana favorita- rió la princesa, quien disfrutaba fastidiando a su hermano mayor

"mmmmmmm, vaya familia" pensaba Bulma mientras rogaba internamente no tener que volver a volar

-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y VAMONOS, QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTO- bufó Vegeta aún ruborizado

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo la princesa

Ambos príncipes en compañía de Nappa y otro soldado (pues los otros 2 se quedaron en la nave para vigilar) partieron hacia Nueva York, con Bulma en brazos de Vegeta histérica por el vuelo, viajaban a varios metros de altura y además, era una velocidad tremenda, provocando escandalosos y sonoros gritos por parte de la terrícola

-Escucha Terrícola- dijo el príncipe con seriedad, llamando la atención de ella –Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a varios metros de altura y debajo de nosotros está un gran océano, así se será mejor que dejes de gritar, si no quieres terminar ahogándote… me pregunto ¿los terrícolas pueden respirar bajo el agua?- dijo con malicia

Bulma tragó saliva –e… e… está bien- respondió, y sólo se abrazó aún más fuerte al saiyajin, sonrojándose ambos, pero en esta situación, ella era la más ruborizada pues, con sus piernas estaba aferrada a la cintura del príncipe y sus brazos lo rodeaban uno por encima del hombro y el otro brazo por debajo de la axila del príncipe. La científico podía sentir el cuerpo perfecto del saiyajin, su corazón latía rápidamente "Este hombre es un Dios" pensaba, a pesar del miedo y de lo que ocurría, no podía negarlo, él le encantaba, y su cuerpo la traicionaba, pues una calidez en su entrepierna la hacía ruborizarse, si era posible, aún más, sobretodo ante la idea de estar en esa posición tan receptiva con respecto a él

Por su parte, si bien Vegeta pretendía mostrarse indiferente, sentía a la perfección el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, luchaba internamente por no permitir que su cuerpo delatara absolutamente, cosa que lograba pues, nadie fuera de la cabeza del príncipe podría adivinar que por algún extraño motivo, le agradaba tener a esa terrícola gritona pegada a su cuerpo.

El grupo siguió volando a través del océano pacífico, Odette descendió al observar algo que le llamó la atención

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Vegeta, descendiendo igual que su hermana

La princesa se mantuvo por encima del nivel del agua, maravillada con el espectáculo de un grupo de ballenas grises que nadaban y salían a respirar mientras ella volaba por entre los cetáceos

-¿Qué haces Odette?- preguntó el príncipe al acercarse a su hermana

-Vegeta por favor, no vayas a soltarme- dijo Bulma con voz temblorosa y agarrándose más fuerte del príncipe, mientras su corazón latía sin control

-¡Mira esto Vegeta!- exclamó la princesa -¿cuándo has visto algo así? Es… hermoso- dijo ella maravillada, mientras volaba entre una y otra ballena, sintiendo la brisa marina, de repente se acercaba lo suficiente como para llegar a tocar suavemente a algunas ballenas

-Odette, no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que darnos prisa- dijo Vegeta mientras volvía a subir lentamente

-ya voy- dijo con cierta decepción la princesa. Ambos volvieron a elevarse mientras Odette dirigía una última mirada al grupo de ballenas gris

El escuadrón de saiyajines encabezados por los Príncipes siguió su curso. Después de algunos minutos de seguir sobre el Pacífico, comenzaron a visualizar ciudades, así como diversos paisajes como desiertos, montañas y bosques

-Terrícola- dijo Vegeta –será mejor que no falte mucho para llegar al tal Nueva York- dijo con fastidio

-No debe estar lejos- sin soltar a Vegeta, observó por encima del cuello del saiyajin su reloj en el cual tenía un GPS integrado –Estamos volando sobre los Estados Unidos, hay que seguir en dirección Noreste- dijo la peliazul

Los saiyajin continuaron su vuelo hasta que…

-¿Qué es esa estatua?- dijo la princesa

Bulma volteó sin siquiera aflojar su agarre de Vegeta -¡Es la estatua de la libertad!- exclamó –Estamos sobre Nueva York, la sede de la ONU debe estar cerca- dijo ella

Vegeta frunció el ceño –bien- comenzó a descender para sobrevolar la ciudad, siendo seguido por el resto del escuadrón –ahora terrícola, voltea a la ciudad y dime cuál de esos edificios es esa tal ONU- dijo el saiyajin

Bulma volteó a la ciudad, si bien seguía asustada por estar volando tan vulnerablemente, quedó fascinada por la ciudad. Siguieron sobrevolando hasta que la científico observó el edificio con banderas al exterior –Es ahí, donde se encuentran esas banderas- dijo ella

Vegeta hizo una seña con la cara, él y sus acompañantes finalmente aterrizaron en la explanada

Al ya no sentir movimiento -AQUÍ ES, AHORA POR FAVOR SUELTAME!- gritó Bulma

-Deja de gritar mujer, me estás provocando un gran dolor de cabeza con tus gritos- gruñó Vegeta, liberando a la científico

Odette se acercó a la terrícola -¿Acaso todos los terrícolas son tan gritones como tu?- pregunto la princesa

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS GRITONA? ¡SOY LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS!- exclamó la terrícola

Odette arqueó una ceja -Bulma… extraño nombre… aunque debería de dejar de sorprenderme, tantos planetas y aún me causa sorpresa, en fin- extendió una mano –Soy su Alteza Real Odette Vegeta, Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin- dijo la guerrera

Bulma correspondió al gesto –mucho gusto- dijo ella

-YA BASTA PAR DE GUACAMAYAS!- refunfuñó el príncipe -Odette, no te olvides que vinimos aquí por algo, ahora, entremos a …. Negociar- los labios de Vegeta dibujaron una sonrisa sádica que dejó fría a Bulma

Dos guardias de la sede se acercaron al grupo -¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó en tono firme y un tanto amenazante

-Yo me encargo- dijo la princesa a sus acompañantes, y se acercó a los guardias –Verán Señores, mi hermano, mis escoltas y yo venimos desde muy lejos hasta aquí y pues, quisiéramos entrar y tener una reunión con los líderes de este planeta- dijo con falsa cortesía

-¡Basta de bromas!- dijo el oficial -¿acaso creen que nacimos ayer? Señorita, háganos el favor de usted y sus acompañantes de retirarse si no…- Una ráfaga de ki proveniente de la mano de la princesa silenció al guardia, mientras el otro temblaba al observar eso

-Es una lástima- dijo Odette, volteando a ver al otro oficial –¿Acaso usted será tan amable de llevarnos ante los líderes del planeta?- le preguntó al guardia con falsa amabilidad

El oficial aún cuando estaba petrificado del miedo, accionó su radiofrecuencia que portaba en un hombro -¡SOLICITO REFUERZOS EN ENTRADA PRINCIPAL, ALERTA ROJA!- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que un sencillo ataque de Nappa acabara con el oficial

-Parece que hay más invitados a esta fiesta- dijo el príncipe sádicamente

-¡BASTA! Por favor- rogaba Bulma, horrorizada ante la masacre que sus ojos presenciaban, pues los guardias que llegaron fueron reducidos a polvo en tan sólo un segundo cuando Nappa se encargó de ellos

-Supongo que ya podemos entrar- dijo la princesa con tranquilidad al ver que ya no venían guardias en camino

Bulma sentía miedo y ganas de llorar ante los sucesos ocurridos, jamás hubiera imaginado que todo eso sucedería aún y cuando hubiera presenciado la primer matanza en la Capital del Oeste. Rogaba internamente que algo la librara de aquella situación mientras caminaba al interior de la ONU junto al escuadrón saiyajin. Finalmente, ingresaron a la sala donde estaban en plena reunión los presidentes, reyes y líderes de todas las naciones del Planeta Tierra.

Una explosión en la puerta principal llamó la atención de los presentes, todos quedaron boqui abiertos al ver entrar a los responsables levitando en dirección hacia el Secretario General quien se encontraba hablando antes de todo eso

-¿Q… q… Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Ban Ki-Moon (secretario General de la ONU) sorprendido porque los saiyajin levitaban frente a él, pero aún más sorprendido al preguntarse ¿cómo estos extraños seres habían logrado llegar hasta ese punto con tantas medidas de seguridad que había en la sede? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

Vegeta, quien encabezaba al grupo, tomó la palabra -¿Es usted el líder de los líderes de la Tierra?- preguntó el príncipe

-Sólo soy el secretario general de las Naciones Unidas- respondió Ban Ki-Moon

-Muy bien secretario- dijo Vegeta con un tono escalofriantemente cortés –Me presento, Yo soy su Alteza Real Vegeta, Príncipe del Imperio Saiyajin de Vegitasein- con una mano extendida señaló a su hermana –Y ella es mi hermana, Su Alteza Real Odette, Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin de Vegitasein- señaló a los otros 2 –ellos son mis escoltas y –volteó a ver a Bulma a quien tenía sostenida por la cintura- esta terrícola a quien elegí como mi anfitriona en este planeta- remató el príncipe

Intentando mantener la calma y la compostura -¿a qué han venido?- preguntó el secretario

En sus respectivos lugares, había reacciones diversas por parte de los mandatarios presentes cuando a través de los traductores se iban enterando de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ellos

-Verá secretario- dijo el príncipe –Mis acompañantes, mi hermana y yo, hemos venido desde el Planeta Vegeta el cual está muy lejos de aquí, con la única intención de celebrar con los terrícolas un… acuerdo- dijo el príncipe

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Nota: Ban Ki-Moon es el nombre del actual secretario general de la ONU de hecho_

_Espero les guste esta nueva versión, y pues, me pondré a reescribir el resto del fic. Saludos y dejen reviews! :)_


	4. Tregua

_Acabo de crear una página en facebook llamada "Vilandra y Odette" donde pondré cosas sobre mis fics, además de ocio y relacionado a DBZ y sobretodo a Vegeta, así que si gustan regalarle un like a las hermanas de mi príncipe, después de "facebook punto com" ponen _/VilandraOdetteVegeta

**CAPITULO 3**

**TREGUA**

El príncipe encargó a Bulma con Nappa y acto seguido, se colocó junto a Ban Ki-Moon para hablar tanto a él, como a los líderes mundiales –Verán caballeros- observó a algunas mujeres entre los líderes –Perdón, damas y caballeros, como todo protocolo señala y supongo que aquí también es igual- decía con un tono sádicamente cortés –Primero las presentaciones- hizo una señal con la cabeza a su hermana quien se colocó a la derecha de Vegeta. Él extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba para presentarla –Ella es Su Alteza Real Odette Vegeta, Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin de Vegitasein; y yo soy Su Alteza Real Vegeta, Príncipe del Imperio Saiyajin de Vegitasein. Nosotros venimos desde el Planeta Vegeta el cual pues, está un poco lejos, con la única y bondadosa intensión de proponer ante todos ustedes, líderes del Planeta Tierra, un beneficioso tratado tanto para ustedes como para nosotros- dijo el príncipe con firmeza

El presidente de USA se puso de pie -Y se puede saber, príncipe Vegeta ¿De qué se trata ese dichoso acuerdo tan beneficioso?- preguntaba retadoramente

Vegeta volteó a ver a su hermana - Odette, la diplomática eres tú, explícale por favor al caballero- dijo

Ella asintió y voló hasta el lugar donde el presidente norteamericano se encontraba, dejándolo a él y a los presentes entre sorprendidos y asustados –Bien Señor- volteó a ver el letrero –usted supongo, es el rey de Estados Unidos- dijo la princesa

-Se equivoca, soy el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, mi país no se gobierna por monarquía- aclaró el político

-Buno, Señor Presidente, sobre su cuestionamiento es muy simple, el acuerdo es, que la Tierra formará parte del imperio Saiyajin como Planeta-Colonia de Vegitasein, a cambio, ustedes terrícolas podrán seguir con sus vidas tranquilas y no serán exterminados por nosotros- dijo ella tranquilamente

Desde su lugar, Vegeta prosiguió –Así es, gozarán de la protección de nuestro imperio y ese ya es una ganancia para ustedes puesto que los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera bastante poderosa, así que si llegara a haber un intento de invasión a la tierra ¿qué mejor que tenernos de su lado si eso llega a pasar?- dijo el príncipe

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Exclamó uno de los mandatarios –La Tierra jamás ha sido ni intentado ser invadida nunca- replicó

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿está seguro? Porque entonces no les han hablado sus compañeros líderes honestamente, o si no, ¿me pueden explicar qué sucedió hace años en un tal…- sacó un aparato parecido a un iPhone de su armadura -…tengo registros de un tal Roswell Nuevo México?- preguntó retadoramente

El presidente de USA se puso bastante nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la princesa quien se acercó intimidante al mandatario –Y así, podemos enumerar otros intentos de invasión que han sufrido ustedes, pero, eso sería aburrido y finalmente se han salvado porque no eran seres significativos pero… ¿Qué pasaría por ejemplo si la Organización de Comercio Interplanetario viene a la Tierra?- preguntó ella

El mandatario tragó saliva, ya que los países más poderosos miembros del G8 estaban notificados acerca de una organización de piratas espaciales que se dedicaban a masacrar a los habitantes de ellos, y por lo poco que habían podido saber acerca de los Cold, sabían que de llegar a la Tierra, no habría arma capaz de salvar a la humanidad, por eso tanto interés en los países del G8 por desarrollar armas cada vez más letales y certeras.

Odette notó el nerviosismo del presidente, pero se dirigió ante todos –Ustedes terrícolas, aparte de contar con nuestra protección, también tendrán guerreros saiyajin asignados a este planeta así que si surgen conflictos, guerras, o algo, pueden contar con nuestros guerreros. Ustedes podrán seguir con su vida tal y como la siguen llevando hasta ahora- Indicó la Princesa

Otro de los mandatarios presentes, de piel oscura se levantó –Y además de contar con sus servicios como guerreros ¿Qué otra cosa podría beneficiarnos a los terrícolas?- preguntó

-Qué bueno que lo pregunta- dijo Vegeta desde el lugar principal de aquel lugar –nuestro imperio está conformado por 28 planetas-colonia hasta ahora, y entre las colonias se da un importante intercambio económico y cultural. Esto quiere decir que ustedes pueden importar y exportar sus recursos, productos y servicios entre todos y cada uno de los planetas, y esto obviamente, les beneficiará en crecimiento económico. Y de igual modo, todos los terrícolas pueden ir de una colonia a la otra y trabajar sin ningún problema, ¿se imaginan el potencial que eso traería?- dijo el príncipe

-Así es- dijo Odette –Ustedes hasta ahora sólo hacen eso entre ustedes mismos, pero, sabemos que hay regiones del planeta muy pobres, aquí tienen la oportunidad de solucionar todo eso- dijo la princesa quien frunció el ceño –aparte, estamos enterados de los problemas de corrupción y despilfarro en el que han caído varias regiones de este planeta, no todas pero si muchas, y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros SI sabemos cómo y en qué se debe de gastar los impuestos, así que ya que ustedes no pueden cuidar a su población, creo que ellos serán los más beneficiados en este tratado pues habrá calidad de vida para todos los terrícolas, cosa en la que, disculpen mi honestidad, varios de ustedes han fallado- dijo esto con un tono de voz entre frío y entre reclamo

-¿Y ustedes que piden a cambio de todos esos beneficios tan maravillosos que prometen?- preguntó nerviosamente el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña

-No pedimos mucho- dijo el príncipe –simplemente nos pagarán un muy pequeño impuesto, es todo, y aunque de momento no tenemos en mente su explotación, también pedimos que si llegáramos a requerir de ellos, nos permitan el uso de recursos naturales. Como dije, ahora en este momento no planeamos algo en concreto o cercano pues no dependemos de los combustibles fósiles como ustedes- indicó el príncipe

Entre los líderes comenzaron las murmuraciones, algunos interesados, otros renuentes a las propuestas planteadas por los príncipes. A la sede y por diversos accesos había elementos armados llegando de modo sigiloso y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Ban Ki-Moon tomó la palabra -Bien altezas, su trato es tentador pero, entiendan que ni yo ni ninguno de los aquí presentes vamos a permitir que los humanos seamos esclavos de nadie- dijo el secretario general

"¡EJECUTEN!" se escuchó a través de un audífono comunicador que los soldados portaban, fue condo los elementos comenzaron a intentar disparar de manera certera al escuadrón saiyajin.

Odette y Vegeta se dedicaron una mirada cómplice seguida de una extraña sonrisa –no se metan- dijo Vegeta a Nappa y Teppo quienes sólo se dedicaron a bloquear los disparos con suma facilidad mientras Bulma cerraba los ojos rogando en silencio por salir de esa situación

Los príncipes extendieron cada uno una mano, lanzando desde su respectivo dedo índice un rayo de energía, simple pero efectivo, acabando así con todos y cada uno de los soldados que pretendían atacarles.

-NOOOOOOOOO, ¡MALDITOS! LOS MATARON- lloraba Bulma horrorizada al ver los cadáveres

Vegeta volteó a ver a la científico –Nosotros hemos venido con la mejor y más pacífica de las intenciones Terrícola, pero ustedes no han hecho más que agredirnos- dijo fríamente

Bulma habló, o más bien dicho, gritó a la audiencia - POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHENLOS, YA VIERON QUE ESTOS ALIENÍGENAS NO ESTAN JUGANDO, ¡NOS MATARAN A TODOS!- decía histérica y llorando

-Esta mujer, Bulma, tiene razón- dijo seriamente la princesa – Lo que ocurrió con sus soldados, lo mismo le ocurrirá a todos los habitantes de éste planeta, si ustedes se niegan a este provechoso acuerdo…. Damas y Caballeros, todo está en sus manos, la decisión de si su gente viven con una mejor calidad de vida, o mueren cruelmente masacrados por nosotros, es única y exclusiva de ustedes. Si alguien más muere en nuestras manos, no será culpa de nosotros, sino suya por no aceptar ésta gran oferta que proponemos- remató la princesa

-¡Odette, ven!- exclamó el príncipe

La princesa regresó al lado de su hermano

-Estás siendo demasiado amable, hemos extendido nuestra mano, pero ellos simplemente se niegan a tomarla- dijo el príncipe con falsa decepción –es hora de exterminarlos a todos- dijo con su mirada fría y determinada

-No seas así Vegeta, creo que los presentes tienen que analizar esto, digo, supongo que es difícil decidir entre tener una mejor vida o ser exterminados, creo que deberíamos darles una oportunidad- dijo la princesa

-Como digas, hermana- dijo Vegeta irónicamente

-Líderes de la Tierra, para demostrarles que somos gentiles y que venimos en paz, les dejaremos que piensen en esto, tiene 3 días terrestres para poder reflexionar nuestra proposición… pueden aceptar y será en beneficio de ambos planetas, pueden negarse… y ya pudieron ver lo que sucedió con sus soldados. Hoy es lunes, así que les daremos martes, miércoles y jueves para pensar, y en todo este tiempo, nosotros no levantaremos nuestra mano contra ningún terrícola, claro, a no ser que continúen siendo hostiles con nosotros. Nos veremos nuevamente aquí el viernes y entonces será mi hermano, el Príncipe Vegeta quien dirija la negociación- remató ella dejando a todos los líderes y al secretario bastante nerviosos

Odette y Vegeta levitaron hasta llegar con sus acompañantes, el príncipe volvió a tomar a Bulma, quien estaba con Nappa, por la cintura –Vámonos ya- ordenó el príncipe

-¡Si alteza!- exclamaron los saiyajin.

El escuadrón salió de la ONU levitando hasta llegar a la explanada. Vegeta volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Bulma como cuando viajaban hacia NY, y despegó, provocando que ella volviera a aferrarse con brazos y piernas al perfecto cuerpo del príncipe, volviendo a ruborizarse debido a la posición tan vulnerable de su cuerpo con respecto al del saiyajin, se le erizaba la piel al sentir tan pegadito a ella aquellos músculos que parecían esculpidos por los mismos dioses del Olimpo

-Terrícola, ¿Qué tan grande tu casa?- preguntó Vegeta mientras volaban de regreso

Bulma respiró ya más repuesta –pues si es bastante grande- respondió

Vegeta sonrió de lado -Bien, entonces tendrás el honor de tenernos como huéspedes- dijo

-¿QUE? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A AUTOINVITARTE A MI CASA? ¡QUE DESCONSIDERADO!- reclamó la peli azul

-¡Caya Bulma!- replicó Odette –Mi hermano es el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin, futuro rey de todos los saiyajin, debes dirigirte a él, y obviamente a mí, con respeto. Por otro lado, en tu casa albergarás a 2 de los príncipes de Vejitasein, deberías sentirte honrada por ello, no creo que a tu casa la visite la realeza- dijo la princesa

-NO LE FALTO AL RESPETO, PERO EL SOLO ME HA TRATADO GROSERAMENTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, YO TRATO A LOS DEMÁS IGUAL QUE COMO ELLOS ME TRATAN A MI- increpó la científico

"¡Qué mujer tan vulgar! Pero debo admitir que tiene más espíritu guerrero que varias saiyajin que conozco, hay tantas que son realmente patéticas" pensó Odette –Deja de gritar terrícola si sabes lo que te conviene, la virtud de mi hermano, quien por cierto ES QUIEN TE SUJETA mientras volamos, no es precisamente la paciencia… Tu dirás… Realmente estamos volando bastante alto- acentuando amenazadoramente ésta última frase

"Es cierto, él sólo tiene que soltarme y moriré horriblemente, HAY NO, ¡SOY MUY HERMOSA PARA MORIR! Debo pensar cómo salir bien de esto" pensaba ella –Tienen razón- dijo Bulma en un tono de voz bajo

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntaron Odette y Vegeta al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes tienen razón, albergar a 2 príncipes y su escolta en mi casa, eso es un gran honor- dijo ella

-Vaya mujer, que bien que lo has entendido así, te concederé el honor de ser nuestra guía por éste planeta durante estos días de tregua- dijo el príncipe –ah… y por cierto, en tu casa, asegúrate que tu habitación esté junto o entre la mía y la de mi hermana- dijo él

-¿QUEEEEE? ¿PERO QUÉ PRETENDES, ACASO QUIERES APROVECHARTE DE MI?- preguntó indignada la terrícola

-Qué ocurrencias las tuyas mujer. Por si no te diste cuenta, mis hombres no te ven con ojos de pureza, estando conmigo y mi hermana no podrán acercarse a ti, pero apartada de nosotros, no me hago responsable si ellos son los que quieren, ¿cómo dijiste? Ah si, aprovecharse de ti- dijo él con ironía

"Tiene razón, estos dichosos príncipes parecen ser educados a pesar de que sean tan malos, pero no puedo fiarme de los otros sujetos" pensaba ella –Ee… está bien, así será como lo pides– frunció el ceño –Pero no permitiré que te enamores de mi, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva- exclamó la peli azul, provocando que un tono carmesí invadiera las mejillas del príncipe

A la Corporación Cápsula arribó el escuadrón saiyajin, encabezada por los príncipes. Por orden de Vegeta, los guardias que se quedaron en la nave, la trasladaron a la Corporación.

Los padres de Bulma, como era de esperarse, recibieron a los visitantes con mucha hospitalidad mientras la Sra. Briefs se desvivía en aclamar lo guapos que eran todos ellos, sobretodo el príncipe -¿Eres tú el novio de Bulma?- le dijo al príncipe –Eres un muchacho muy guapo y se ve que estás a la moda- decía emocionada la señora mientras Vegeta estaba notoriamente incómodo.

Los saiyajin cenaron, y fue necesario hacer unas cuantas compras de pánico al supermercado para poder preparar más comida pues devoraban todo. Después de comer, la madre de Bulma llevó a los visitantes a sus habitaciones asignadas, como ordenó Vegeta, él y Odette tenían una habitación a cada lado de la de Bulma, mientras que el resto de los otros 4 saiyajin, estaban divididos en 2 dormitorios un poco más retirados.

A eso de las 3:00 am, Bulma despertó, se sintió sedienta y bajó a la cocina por agua, bebió un poco y observó por la ventana, la noche era realmente hermosa y estrellada, tomó un trago cuando de pronto

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir terrícola- dijo una grave voz varonil

Bulma se atragantó el agua ante aquella voz que le erizaba la piel –Ve… Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí?- una gota de agua rodó desde la comisura de su labio, por todo su cuello

Vegeta hizo un movimiento rápido para cerrar el espacio entre ellos, y con un dedo "atrapó" esa gota a la altura de la clavícula de Bulma, y subió el camino recorrido por dicha gota, con su otra mano tomó a Bulma de la cintura y le dio un furtivo beso, apasionado, fogoso, profundo, pero a la vez, rápido

-Yo tampoco podía dormir- Volviéndola a besar y apretándola fuerte, pero a la vez delicadamente contra él.

-¿Qué haces Vegeta?- dijo casi en susurro al saiyajin mientras se perdía en esos ojos negros que le robaban el aliento, embriagándose en aquel penetrante y delicioso aroma que él desprendía

Otro beso furtivo se dio entre ambos, la lengua de él jugueteaba en la boca de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la terrícola, paró en seco –hasta mañana- le susurró al oído, y se marchó de ahí

Bulma respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho "¡Kami! ¡Qué hombre!... si así besa… Vegeta vuelve" pensaba, mientras su piel aún seguía erizada –Vegeta- pronunció casi inaudiblemente, mientras volvía a subir las escaleras para volver a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, con sus dedos tocaba suavemente sus labios rememorando aquellos besos que el príncipe le propinó hacía apenas unos minutos. Se recostó de lado y abrazó su almohada y durmió pensando aún en aquel cuerpo perfecto, aquellos ojos azabache, aquellos labios que, a partir de ese momento, la hicieron suya

En su recámara, el príncipe ya se había rendido al sueño –Bulma- pronunciaron sus inconscientes labios

-Continuará-

_Si, en la historia original aquí venía un lemon, pero, en esta versión voy a retrasar ese primer encuentro entre Bulma y Vegeta un poco, sólo un poco porque de que tienen que encamarse, se tienen que encamar, jejeje… lo prometo, será INTENSO, jaja!_

_Si les gustó, dejen Reviews ;-)_


	5. Traición del Inconsciente

_**HinataYaoi95:**__ Si, de hecho eso quise corregir con respecto a la versión anterior, me di cuenta de que no quería que fuera tan sencillo el que se encamara ese par_

_**Yushi:**__ Que bueno que te gusta esta nueva versión, jejejeje…. Si ya sabes, Vegeta anda de provocativo jajajaja, está enamorado, sólo que tiene que darse cuenta de eso_

_**Fernanda:**__ Gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te guste!_

_¿Creen que habrá lemon? Descúbranlo_

**CAPITULO 4**

**TRAICIÓN DEL INCONSCIENTE**

**MARTES**

Los Saiyajin desayunaban esa mañana con la hospitalaria familia Briefs, la madre de Bulma, con la experiencia del día anterior, fue a hacer una gran compra para poder alimentar a sus huéspedes.

Terminando el desayuno, Odette y Vegeta reunieron a sus 4 acompañantes junto a la nave que estaba estacionada en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula

El príncipe se dirigió a sus hombres –Bien, mientras pasan los 3 días de tregua, Odette, Nappa y yo estaremos explorando este planeta y recabando información para los archivos, no quiero que por ningún motivo ustedes se metan en problema, ¡y no maten a nadie! ¿Entendido? Y no crean que pueden ocultarme nada, lo que ustedes hagan lo sabré- dijo firme y amenazante

-¡SI, PRINCIPE VEGETA!- exclamaron los 3 saiyajin mientras se cuadraban ante el príncipe

-¿Nos vamos, Vegeta?- preguntó la princesa

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos –Si, pero primero, iré por nuestra anfitriona para que nos guíe- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta

Odette se cruzó de brazos -¿Y porqué tiene que venir con nosotros la terrícola?- preguntó con tono de molestia

El príncipe hizo su media sonrisa –No te pongas celosa hermanita- dijo sarcásticamente –simplemente es nuestra anfitriona y es alguien de este planeta, nos puede servir de guía- decía mientras seguía caminando hacia el domicilio

Bulma estaba sola en la cocina terminando su café mientras recordaba el beso, puso un dedo sobre sus labios -…Vegeta…- dijo en voz baja mientras su piel se erizaba recordando esos labios

En ese instante, cierto príncipe había entrado a la cocina -¿Me llamabas?- dijo Vegeta con un tono sensual de voz

Ella se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo –este… yo… bueno…- dijo nerviosa

El príncipe se percató del nerviosismo de ella, cosa que le gustó, así que cerró la distancia entre ambos -¿Acaso tuviste algún sueño?- preguntó con ese mismo tono seductor

-Yo… eee… bueno… a… ¿necesitas algo?- dijo ella intentando tomar el control

-Si- acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella –a ti- dijo el

-¿lo… lo dices enserio?- preguntó Bulma ya desarmada, y deseando continuar lo de anoche

Él se apartó de ella –si, Odette, Nappa y yo iremos a ver este Planeta y recolectar datos, y tú vas a llevarnos- dijo el príncipe

A ella le temblaba el rostro de coraje -¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE IRÉ CON USTEDES? ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO VEGETA! ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO TENGO NADA QUÉ HACER?- reclamó

-No vengas si no quieres- cruzó los brazos –pero recuerda que con un solo dedo puedo desaparecerte a ti y a cuantos humanos me plazcan… esta cómoda casa podría cambiar de propietario- dijo con malicia

La peliazul se puso nerviosa al pensar en que pudieran dañar a su familia –está bien, iré con ustedes- dijo

-Buena elección- dijo él, volviendo a salir donde su hermana y guardaespaldas esperaban

"Debí saberlo, sólo jugó conmigo anoche, ¡claro! Él es un príncipe, de seguro tiene a muchas babeando por él, pues bien, Príncipe Vegeta ¡Se acabó tu tonta!" pensó la científico mientras llegaba con los saiyajin

El grupo despegó de la Corporación Cápsula, al igual que el día anterior, Bulma iba aferrada a Vegeta, sobrevolaron algunas regiones rurales y algunos bosques, así también, estuvieron también en algunas ciudades. Odette portaba lo que parecía una especie como de iPhone, y tomaba varias fotografías de los lugares a donde iban.

Cada que se detenían, miradas iban y venían de parte de Vegeta y Bulma, a él le divertía saber que no le era indiferente a la terrícola, era un juego del gato y el ratón, pues la sentía estremecerse debajo de él mientras volaban, cosa que también a él le excitaba y tenía que ejercer un tremendo autocontrol para que su cuerpo no le traicionara.

En cuanto a Bulma, estaba furiosa con Vegeta, se sentía utilizada y estúpida luego de que él no dijera nada luego de esos besos que compartieron, no podía sacarse ese recuerdo de su mente, simplemente fue una estocada a su ego, pues a Bulma Briefs si algo le sobraban, eran hombres sumisos y dispuestos a servir de alfombra con tal de estar cerca de ella, y este alienígena, este saiyajin actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, la volvía loca, y lo peor, era tener que aferrarse a ese perfecto cuerpo musculoso cada que volaban, pues se embriagaba de su aroma, incluso podía escuchar el corazón de él a través de aquella armadura. Estaba furiosa porque él actuaba como si nada, y también le molestaba admitirse a si misma, que ese hombre le encantaba, pero claro, ¡Ella no iba a ceder!

Esa noche después de que los Briefs y los saiyajin cenaron, cada quien se fue a su habitación. Luego de tanto ajetreo y de volar de un lugar a otro, Bulma decidió darse un baño de agua tibia. Salió del baño hacia su recámara con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, dio un par de pasos…

-Estuviste muy seria todo el día, eso no es bueno en una anfitriona- dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta

Bulma se sobresaltó tanto, y el movimiento para voltear fue tan rápido y brusco, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó -¡AAAYYY!- gritó y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó, pues abrió los ojos y vió que dos fuertes brazos la habían salvado de la caída, se encontró con unos profundos ojos color azabache que la miraban como queriendo entrar a su alma, esto sucedió en sólo dos segundos ya que recuperó ella la conciencia de la situación -¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿acaso no te enseñaron que no debes entrar sin permiso a una habitación ajena y más si es de una señorita? ¡ERES UN APROVECHADO! Claro, de seguro querías aprovecharte de mi- reclamaba la terrícola

-¡jajajaja! pero si acabo de salvarte de caerte, eres muy malagradecida- dijo el saiyajin

Ella frunció el ceño –yo no te pedí que me salvaras- dijo molesta mientras se incorporaba bruscamente pero -¡AAAAA!- por pararse tan rápido, la toalla que traía cayó al suelo dejando su desnudez expuesta. La peliazul únicamente reaccionó para cubrir sus pechos con un brazo y se puso una mano para taparse abajo -¿DISFRUTAS EL PAISAJE?- dijo furiosa al ver la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella

Él sólo sonrió de lado –He visto mucho mejores- dijo con tono retador

-¡Claro! Como eres un príncipe, seguramente muchas se te desnudan dispuestas a complacerte ¿no?- preguntó aún exaltada

El príncipe desvió la mirada -No es por presumir, pero si, varias hembras saiyajin de todas las clases se matarían entre sí por estar en tu lugar en este momento, ya no digamos por más- dijo presuntuosamente

Bulma sentía la sangre hirviendo -¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¡ATREVIDO!- exclamó furiosa

El príncipe avanzó hasta la puerta, volteó nuevamente hacia ella

-¿QUÉ TANTO ME VES? ¡LÁRGATEEE!- gritó

Vegeta hizo una extraña mueca, entre sonrisa y deseo, para finalmente salir de la habitación de la científico y dirigirse a su recámara la cual estaba al lado de la de Bulma, entró

-¿Divirtiéndote con la terrícola, hermanito?- preguntó insidiosamente una voz femenina desde la cama

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Odette- respondió

-Te conozco Vegeta, sé que esa mujer te gusta- dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de su hermano

-Que esa vulgar terrícola me gusta, ¡Pero qué tonterías dices Odette!- dijo el príncipe

La princesa se levantó –Vulgar, si, y gritona, agresiva, y con muchas, muchas agallas como para retarte y plantarte cara hermanito- dijo traviesamente

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿porqué me fijaría en esa vulgar terrícola si puedo tener a cualquier hembra, saiyajin o de otras razas?- dijo el príncipe

-Precisamente por eso hermano, porque ella no se te ha ofrecido como el resto de mujeres que se te acercan, a pesar de que tú le encantas- dijo mordazmente la princesa

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que le gusto?- preguntó el príncipe

-Vegeta, dame algo de crédito ¿si? ¡Soy mujer! Sé cuando otra mujer está interesada en un hombre, y ella está loca por ti, y yo sé que tú también por ella ¿Porqué no te la llevas a Vegitasein ahora que volvamos?- dijo ella

-¡Bah! Sólo sabes decir idioteces Odette- gruñó

La princesa estiró los brazos bostezando –bueno hermanito, piensa lo que te dije, tienes tiempo aún para decidir, yo me voy a dormir- se dirigió a la puerta

-Que sueñes pesadillas- dijo Vegeta traviesamente

-Que sueñes con lindos gusanitos, hermano- dijo Odette, acto seguido se retiró

El príncipe hizo una mueca de asco, si algo le erizaba la piel eran los gusanos a los cuales les tenía una fobia tremenda e incontrolable, que a la vez lo avergonzaba.

**************************** **ESA MISMA NOCHE** *********************************

Todo era paz y silencio en la Corporación Cápsula, las luces estaban apagadas, todos dormían en sus respectivas recámaras… o al menos eso parecía, Bulma abrió los ojos al sentir algo extraño, encontrándose con un rostro cerca de ella

-Shhh no hables- dijo una profunda voz varonil

-¿Eres tú Vegeta?- preguntó para acto seguido ser silenciada por unos feroces labios que la besaban intensamente

Sus lenguas jugueteaban en una y otra boca, mientras las expertas manos de él recorrían la fina silueta de la humana, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío interno

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bulma en un momento que tomaron para respirar

Él tomó delicadamente un seno de ella –te hago mía- dijo de modo seductor, se colocó encima de ella para proceder a besar el fino cuello de ella, saboreando lentamente de la piel de ella

-¡Ahh!- gimió ante aquellas sensaciones, puso una mano en los labios de él para detenerlo -¿por... por qué… porqué haces esto?- dijo temblorosa

-Porque lo deseo… te deseo- dijo él con su mismo tono seductor, para volver a besarla apasionadamente mientras

Bulma puso un poco de resistencia, pero terminó cediendo ante aquellos besos y esas caricias. Sintió su fino camisón desgarrarse, quedando desnuda y vulnerable ante aquel hombre que también se había desnudado velozmente

Él se detuvo un momento para contemplar el perfecto y delicado cuerpo de ella, deleitándose con las prominentes curvas de la humana, se agachó para volver a besarle el cuello, saboreándolo lentamente, mientras ella suspiraba de placer.

Ella ponía sus manos en la espalda del saiyajin para aferrarse más a él, no quería que se detuviera, deseaba más de ese perfecto hombre

Vegeta comenzó a bajar hacia los senos de la terrícola, los recorrió con la lengua y atrapó un pezón con su boca, jugueteándolo con la lengua mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro pecho de ella. Después de un rato de deleitarse con el pecho femenino, repitió la operación con el otro seno, saboreándolo como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar mientras con su mano jugueteaba con el seno que hacía unos instantes había tenido en su boca.

En este punto, la terrícola ya no pensaba, ya no reflexionaba, ¡al diablo! Era totalmente instinto, dejándose llevar por aquello que ella misma deseaba tanto.

El príncipe siguió bajando por el abdomen de la científico, mientras sus manos iban y venían explorando la suave piel de Bulma. Se detuvo en el ombligo de ella, jugueteando con su lengua

-¡aaahh!- gimió ella al sentir un dedo travieso en su húmeda intimidad, esa sensación, junto con otra mano tocando el interior de su muslo, y la lengua de su príncipe en su ombligo, la hacía sentir en éxtasis –hazlo Vegeta- dijo casi en súplica, quería tenerlo, quería sentirlo

-¿Enserio lo deseas mujer?- preguntó con esa profunda y sexy voz varonil

-Si… Si Vegeta, hazlo ya…- dijo ella con voz agitada y en éxtasis

El príncipe se colocó entre las piernas femeninas, recorría con su miembro la intimidad de ella sin aún ingresar, sintiendo y deleitándose con la humedad, Vegeta sentía que explotaba, pero no lo haría todavía, no, si algo era el príncipe aparte de un gran guerrero, era un Dios en el sexo, se dedicó a disfrutar externamente de la feminidad de ella, cosa que lo exitaba en demasía

-¡Hazlo ya Vegeta!- exclamó Bulma -¡aaaahhh!- gimió al sentir entrar en ella poco a poco el miembro de él, quien se detenía para permitirle a ella acostumbrarse a aquella sensación, hasta llegar al fondo

Se quedó así sin moverse un momento, para entonces entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez, mientras ambos intercambiaban sonidos placenteros y nada discretos

-aaaaahhh- gimió Bulma, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de él al sentir un gran e intenso orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo

Abrió los ojos -¿Vegeta?- preguntó la peli azul sobresaltada al encontrarse sola en su recámara, miró a todos lados desconcertada, viendo que ya había amanecido, aún sentía el escalofrío del orgasmo recorriéndola. Se sentó en su cama y vió que su camisón estaba intacto –sólo… sólo fue un sueño… un sueño muy real- dijo aún agitada –creo que volar agarrada de Vegeta ya me está afectando- dijo mientras se levantaba e ingresaba al baño para tomar un buen baño, lo necesitaba

En su habitación, el príncipe también despertó de golpe -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó extrañado, su cuerpo también estaba sudoroso. Se levantó de la cama y únicamente tenía unos ajustados bóxer… y era evidente que su "amigo" estaba no sólo despierto, ¡estaba en firmes! –¿Por qué soñé a la terrícola?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el baño, se detuvo frente al espejo del botiquín –soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, he venido a una misión para la gloria del Imperio de Vegitasein… no puedo permitirme interrupciones- se dijo a si mismo, y se metió a darse un baño de agua no fría, ¡Helada!

**MIÉRCOLES**

Después de desayunar, todos los saiyajin habían vuelto a salir a explorar el planeta, pero esta vez sin Bulma, cosa que la tranquilizaba pues, después de ese intenso sueño con Vegeta, lo que menos quería si esque pretendía mantener la cordura frente a él, era estar agarrada de brazos y piernas al cuerpo del saiyajin.

Así que ese día se dedicó a trabajar en el laboratorio con su padre en varios proyectos diversos, pero aunque intentaba concentrarse, su mente no dejaba de bombardearla con el recuerdo de ese primer beso, con el encuentro en su recámara después de bañarse, y sobretodo, con ese lúcido sueño en el que ella y el príncipe llegaron a las últimas consecuencias

Eran por ahí de las 4 pm, el Dr. Briefs se había ido a ver a sus animales y Bulma se quedó sola en el laboratorio

-¿A qué se dedican aquí?- preguntó una voz femenina

Bulma volteó -¡Odette! pasa- dijo al ver a la princesa en la puerta

-¿Eres ingeniero o algo así?- preguntó la princesa

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza –si, soy la científica más brillante de este planeta de hecho- dijo orgullosa

-Interesante, ¿sabes? En Vegitasein apreciamos a los científicos hábiles y capaces- dijo la saiyajin

-Bueno modestia aparte, yo sería la joya de la corona de tu imperio, simplemente soy brillante- dijo Bulma

-jajajjajaaja, si que eres modesta, pero dime ¿qué inventos o cuál es tu especialidad? No sé, dime más de tu trabajo- dijo Odette

-Bueno- del cajón sacó una cápsula y se la mostró –Nuestra empresa se llama corporación cápsula debido a esto, son cápsulas hoi poi y son bastante útiles, integrando nuestra tecnología, puedes guardar en esta pequeña capsulita cualquier cosa, un vehículo, electrodomésticos…- se quedó pensativa un segundo -…de hecho hasta podría integrar esta tecnología a su nave y así podrían guardarla prácticamente en lugar de dejarla estacionada- dijo la terrícola

Odette la vió sorprendida -¿No te interesaría ir a Vegitasein con nosotros ahora que nos vayamos? Nos sería muy útil contar con eso en nuestro imperio, y tú tendrías la mejor tecnología del universo para desarrollar más cosas- dijo la princesa

-Bueno… gracias, digo por tomar en cuenta mi trabajo, pero… no podría dejar a mis padres y mis amigos- respondió la peli azul

-Piénsalo Bulma, es verdad cuando digo que en Vegitasein valoramos a los científicos capaces, sobretodo porque los desarrollos tecnológicos son vitales para el funcionamiento del imperio, y los saiyajin somos guerreros, es raro por no decir que casi imposible que haya saiyajin que quieran dedicarse a la ciencia. Piensa en mi propuesta- dijo la princesa

-Ok, prometo que lo pensaré- dijo la científico

-Aparte- dijo la princesa –bueno, sé que te gusta mi hermano, y créeme cuando te digo que no le eres nada indiferente- dijo maliciosamente

Bulma se ruborizó –qué cosas dices, ¿de dónde sacas eso?- dijo apenada

-¡Por favor! Mi hermano es muy apuesto, la belleza nos viene de familia- dijo con soberbia –y aparte, somos mujeres, de razas diferentes pero tú y yo somos hembras Bulma, me doy cuenta perfectamente, y créeme, tu también le gustas a Vegeta- se cruzó de brazos

-¿De verdad crees que le gusto?- preguntó Bulma

La princesa asintió con la cabeza –definitivamente, digo, eres bella y exótica, además de que no te le ofreciste en tanto se vieron cosa que hacen toooooodas con él, por eso es que hasta ahora nadie le ha interesado enserio a mi hermano o se aburre de sus conquistas rápidamente, pero tú no sólo no te le has ofrecido, ¡LO RETAS! conozco bien a Vegeta y créeme, le gustas- sonrió de lado

Si esque era posible, Bulma se sonrojó todavía más ante los comentarios de la princesa

-Por cierto Bulma, ¿Dónde hay boutiques por aquí? Hemos visitado tantos lugares y ¡No he ido de compras ni una sola vez!- dijo mientras daba un zapatazo

A la terrícola prácticamente le brillaron los ojos –Voy por mi bolsa y ahorita vamos- dijo ella

Después de un poco de rato, a eso de las 8pm ingresaron a la Corporación Cápsula Bulma y Odette con muchas, muchísimas bolsas y cajas luego de haber vaciado las tiendas

-¡Vaya! No creí que a una princesa extraterrestre le gustara ir de compras- dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba en el sofá a descansar

-¡Claro que si! Una princesa debe estar siempre bella, aún en el campo de batalla- dijo la guerrera

"Por lo visto no importa la galaxia, todas las mujeres somos vanidosas" pensaba Bulma divertida

_Brrrr brrr brrrr_

El celular de Bulma empezó a sonar y vibrar, la terrícola lo tomó y contesto –bueno… ¡Hola Susy!... ¡Bien! Pero muy cansada, fui de compras toda la tarde… ¿hoy?... ay amiga, no sé… está bien, iré pero que conste que lo hago por ti Susy… Bueno, ahí te veo, ¡Te quiero hermosa!... Ciao- colgó la llamada

-¿Ese aparato es algo así como un scouter?- preguntó la princesa

-¿eh? ¿un scouter?- preguntó Bulma

Odette se retiró su rastreador para dárselo a la terrícola –Esto es un scouter- dijo ella

-¿para qué sirve?- preguntó la terrícola

-Bueno, te indica el nivel de poder de los demás, además de que también sirve como traductor de varios idiomas, y como comunicador- explicó la princesa

Bulma lo volteaba de un lado y otro para observarlo –Que interesante, bueno- le extendió su teléfono –en sí esto es un celular, tiene muchas aplicaciones, igual es comunicador pero también puedes escuchar música, estar en redes sociales, compartir archivos, tiene procesador de textos, hoja de cálculo, cámara de foto y video, conectividad a redes inalámbricas y a otros dispositivos, juegos…. Entre muchas otras cosas- dijo la terrícola

-Una computadora en la palma de tu mano, interesante diseño, también tenemos cosas así pero, en diferentes formas- dijo la princesa

Bulma se levantó del sofá –bueno, tengo que arreglarme, saldré a un club con una amiga y quedé de verla en un par de horas ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- dijo ella con cortesía

-No, tengo que ir organizando los datos recabados para presentarlos ante mi padre y el parlamento- dijo la princesa

-Bueno, voy a arreglarme- dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación

1 hora y media después, Bulma salió de su recámara con un entallado vestido color plateado que le llegaba a medio muslo, con zapatillas a juego, el cabello se lo dejó suelto y sólo rizó un poco algunos mechones para darle un aspecto sexy. En el pasillo se topó con alguien

-¡Vegeta!- dijo al casi chocar con el príncipe

Vegeta la barrió con la mirada -¿Acaso irás a alguna fiesta de disfraces, terrícola?- dijo él con ironía buscando fastidiarla

-¡PERO QUÉ GROSERO ERES! ¿qué te importa a dónde voy? ¡no eres mi novio como para exigirme nada!- reclamó ella

-Sólo me dio curiosidad saber el por qué te habías vestido más vulgar que de costumbre- dijo el saiyajin

Ella volteó la cara -¡Ya quisieras que saliera contigo! Para que te lo sepas, saldré con una amiga e iremos a un club nocturno, y me voy a divertir mucho ¿Y SABES QUÉ? ¡Encontraré a un chico muy guapo que se enamorará de mi y me tratará como reina!- dijo altaneramente

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿TU, REINA? JAJAJJAJAJAA Terrícola, pero qué graciosa eres, se ve que nunca has conocido a una reina- dijo fastidiosamente, hacer enojar a Bulma le resultaba bastante entretenido

-¡ERES UN GROSERO! Para empezar, mi nombre no es terrícola, ¡SOY BULMA! Y Llámame por mi nombre ¡Grosero!- dijo volteando la cara y pasando de largo al príncipe, bajó las escaleras y salió rumbo a aquel club para encontrarse con su amiga.

Vegeta en su cuarto parecía un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro, se acostaba, se paraba, miraba por la ventana, simplemente estaba que no se soportaba ni él mismo, y con el pasar de los minutos, y una hora y otra, su impaciencia era peor -¡DEMONIOS!- espetó rudamente, se colocó su rastreador y salió por la ventana.

El príncipe estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad un rato, hasta que descendió en un callejón solitario, sólo alumbrado por un pequeño foco. Frente a ese callejón había un parque, donde un apuesto rubio de entre 25 y 30 años caminaba junto a una bella peli azul

-Bulma ¿te han dicho que eres más bella bajo las estrellas?- dijo el rubio

Ella sonrió –muchas gracias, eres muy lindo- dijo la científico

Ambos se detuvieron –Oye preciosa ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?- dijo el chico

-¿cómo crees? Nos la estamos pasando muy bien aquí ¿no?- dijo ella para desviar la conversación

Él la tomó por el brazo –anda linda, vamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos mejor- dijo con una voz sombría

-¡Suéltame! ¡me estás lastimando!- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse

-¡No te hagas del rogar! Conozco a las de tu tipo, anda ven- dijo mientras intentaba besarla a la fuerza

Bulma trató de repelerlo sin mucho éxito -¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉSIL! ¡AUXILIO!- gritaba la científico, intentando salir de esa situación. Pero de pronto sintió libres sus brazos de cualquier agarre, y un grito y fuerte sonido la hizo volver a la realidad -¡Vegeta!- exclamo ella

El príncipe estaba frente a los ojos de Bulma con un puño extendido, el grito era de aquel aprovechado que salió disparado luego de que Vegeta le golpeó fuertemente, y el sonido, fue cuando un árbol frenó al tipejo luego del golpe

-Te dije que ese atuendo no te traería nada bueno- dijo el príncipe

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ VEGETA? ¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO?- dijo molesta

-Deberías agradecerme que llegué a tiempo, claro, si quieres puedo irme y puedes continuar aquí con tu amiguito- dijo con ironía

Bulma quiso responderle con algo, pero él tenía razón, de no haber llegado en ese momento, sabrá Kami qué habría pasado con ella en manos de aquel barbaján –Lo siento… gracias- dijo ella con voz baja

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –sólo iba pasando- dijo él

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa… por favor?- dijo la terrícola

-Como sea ya tengo sueño y mañana seguiremos explorando este planeta para recabar más datos- dijo el príncipe

Bulma se abrazó a Vegeta, y él a su vez la tomó de la cintura, y salieron volando, pero a diferencia de los viajes que habían compartido donde él volaba a una velocidad de miedo y con rudeza, ahora su vuelo era lento y suave. Ella podía disfrutar de las luces de la ciudad, de las estrellas, de la noche… y del príncipe a quien estaba abrazada

Por su parte, Vegeta quiso alargar lo más posible el vuelo de regreso a la corporación, en ese momento sólo eran él y ella, sin nadie más, sin Odette observándolo, sin sus hombres ante quienes debía erguirse poderoso y orgulloso, no, esta vez realmente quería disfrutar de la compañía de esa hembra exótica de cabellos y ojos azules. Pero como todo lo que empieza, debe de acabar y finalmente, llegaron a la corporación. Vegeta descendió junto a la puerta de entrada, y a pesar de ello, ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados. Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos, incluso horas, ¿quién podría saberlo? Hasta que finalmente se soltaron

-Gracias… por salvarme y…. Traerme a casa- dijo Bulma intentando que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho, volteó para abrir la puerta

-Ya no te metas en problemas terrícola- dijo el príncipe secamente antes de levitar y entrar por su ventana a su recámara

Bulma por su parte, entró a su casa y subió las escaleras para también refugiarse en su habitación

-Continuará-

_Este capítulo es totalmente original, de hecho esto no está incluido en la primera versión de la historia, espero y les haya gustado._

_Tristemente, ese lemon fue solo un sueño compartido entre Vegeta y Bulma, ¡pero el inconsciente los está traicionando a los dos! jejejee_


	6. El Otro Acuerdo

_**HINATAYAOI95: **__ya ves que si te hice caso, pero el subconsciente de ellos no, jaja!_

_**YUSHI: **__como tu dices, al no haber crecido como esclavo de Freezer, este Vegeta tiene que ser distinto al original, claro, tampoco va a comportarse como Edward Collen, jajajaja XD. Lamento engañarte con el lemon pero… este amor se tiene que terminar de cocinar jajajaja_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL OTRO ACUERDO**

**JUEVES**

Un nuevo día llegó a la Corporación Cápsula, los Briefs y sus invitados saiyajin desayunaron, una vez que esto terminó, los saiyajin se reunieron como cada día en el jardín, junto a la nave espacial estacionada

-¿Iremos nuevamente hoy a explorar este planeta?- preguntó el gran saiyajin calvo

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -aún hay muchos datos que recabar y falta de explorar dos continentes, sabes que mi padre exige un informe sumamente detallado- dijo él

-Vegeta- dijo la princesa -mejor vayan ustedes, yo aún tengo muchos datos que organizar de los recorridos que hemos hecho- explicó

Vegeta se encogió de hombros -como quieras, de todas maneras tardaremos como 3 días en volver a Vegitasein- dijo el príncipe

-Lo sé, pero sabes cómo DEBEN de ser los informes, por eso, prefiero adelantar esto y no presionarme tanto en el viaje- dijo la princesa

El príncipe, Nappa y los otros dos saiyajin salieron volando de la corporación cápsula para proseguir con la recolección de datos del planeta, mientras que Odette se adentró en la nave para continuar organizando la información que habrían de presentar ante el Rey.

***************************** **MAS TARDE** ****************************

El Dr. Briefs se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando observó a una joven de cabello negro y cola marrón observando desde la puerta -¡Qué grata sorpresa! pasa- invitó

La princesa ingresó con el científico, quien le ofreció un asiento, procediendo ella a sentarse -Me comentó Bulma ayer sobre lo que se dedican ustedes- dijo ella

-¿Te interesa la ciencia?- preguntó el Dr.

-Bueno, nuestro imperio depende mucho del desarrollo científico, por lo que valoramos mucho a los científicos hábiles y capaces... De hecho, me comentó Bulma algo muy interesante sobre sus cápsulas- dijo la princesa

-¡OH si!- exclamó el científico, sacando una cápsula -la tecnología de las cápsulas hoi poi es muy simple, reduce cualquier cosa para ser contenido y transportado en esta simple cápsula, puede ser desde algo pequeño como...- observó el rostro de la princesa -el artefacto que tienes en la cara, su nave, una casa, prácticamente cualquier objeto- explicó el científico

Ella se quedó pensativa -Dr. Briefs... su empresa, ¿Corporación cápsula se llama cierto?- preguntó Odette

-Así es, es la Corporación cápsula- respondió el científico

-supongo que, con tan práctico desarrollo que usted realiza con las cápsulas hoi poi, debe ser una empresa muy importante en este planeta ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la princesa

-No me gusta presumir realmente, pero en efecto, nuestra tecnología se distribuye a todo el mundo y hemos hecho importantes contratos con diferentes compañías que integran nuestra tecnología en sus productos- dijo el Dr.

-Bueno... Dr. Briefs ¿qué pensaría usted acerca de un contrato de sociedad con el Imperio de Vegitasein?- dijo la princesa

El científico se quedó pensativo -bueno, sería cosa de negociarlo, para ser sincero, nunca habíamos hecho negocios con algún gobierno o imperio- dijo él

-Bueno doctor, es muy simple, su tecnología sería de una enorme, enserio enorme utilidad al Imperio, simplemente el poder encapsular nuestras naves sería un avance muy grande- dijo ella

-En realidad- dijo el científico -podríamos mejorar el rendimiento de sus naves, tendría qué analizarlas y también ver en qué otros dispositivos que estén interesados podemos trabajar, sería cosa de verlo en conjunto- comentaba el científico

Odette y el Dr. Briefs continuaron hablando acerca de la sociedad Vegitasein-Corporación Cápsula, cuando cierta peli azul llegó al laboratorio

-Perdón ¿interrumpo?- preguntó la terrícola

El doctor sonrió -¡para nada! de hecho, qué bueno que llegas, Odette y yo hablábamos de negocios- dijo el científico

Bulma arqueó una ceja -¿negocios?- preguntó extrañada

-Si Bulma- dijo la princesa -Tu padre y yo acordábamos sobre una sociedad entre el Imperio de Vegitasein y la Corporación Cápsula- dijo Odette

Bulma se sentó a discutir y plantear aquel contrato entre la realeza saiyajin y su empresa, los 3 expusieron sus puntos, acuerdos y condiciones

-Entonces Bulma, tu te irías a Vegitasein con nosotros para que estés a cargo de este proyecto- dijo la princesa

La peli azul asintió -Si aunque...- se quedó pensativa -si ustedes destruyen la Tierra...- dijo con cierto temor

-Escucha, eres mi socia ahora, en caso de que sus líderes no acepten el tratado, ni a ti ni a tu familia les pasará nada, tienes mi palabra, y si la Tierra se anexa al imperio, entonces no tendrás de qué preocuparte- dijo Odette

Si bien la promesa de que ni ella ni su familia serían asesinados la tranquilizaba un poco dentro de lo que cabe, tampoco era algo muy agradable

-Bueno acordado esto, yo me voy tengo que seguir con el informe de este planeta- dijo la princesa

-¿Es mucho lo que tienes qué hacer?- preguntó la peli azul

-Si, tengo que recopilar toda la información, datos, hologramas, y aparte organizarlo, redactar el informe- decía con fastidio la princesa

-Bueno si gustas, podría ayudarte con eso- dijo la peli azul

La princesa se cruzó de brazos -normalmente diría que no necesito de la ayuda de nadie... pero este informe es un verdadero fastidio, así que acepto- sonrió

Ambas salieron de la casa y se adentraron en la nave. Estuvieron trabajando en el informe sobre el planeta que se le tendría que entregar al Rey al volver

-Odette… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Bulma

-Claro, dime- respondió la peli negra

-El tratado que ustedes proponen con la Tierra… ¿es real?- preguntó la científico

-Bueno, entiendo que estés un poco desconfiada de nosotros, pero si, todo es real, eso ha sido el éxito del Imperio en el universo, hace años los saiyajin nos dedicábamos a purgar planetas para venderlos cuando estábamos asociados con Freezer, y cuando mi padre lo mató, seguíamos purgando planetas y a otros los esclavizábamos, pero cuando yo tenía unos… 8 años yo creo, todo cambió y nos dedicamos a hacer alianzas con otros planetas- dijo la princesa

-¿Quién es Freezer?- preguntó Bulma

-Freezer era uno de los líderes de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, es una familia de Icejins cuyo negocio es el purgar planetas para venderlo a otros alienígenas. Mi padre hace muchos años hizo un convenio con Freezer, como los saiyajin somos guerreros y adoramos pelear, nosotros purgábamos los planetas para venderlos a Freezer y él a su vez los revendía, así fue por muchos años hasta que un día decidió que ya no le servíamos más, e intentó destruir el Planeta Vegeta con todo y nosotros en él, pero mi padre pudo derrotarlo- explicaba Odette

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo fue que dejaron de purgar y esclavizar otros planetas?- preguntó la peli azul

-Verás, como te dije, los saiyajin no somos científicos, es raro aquel que desea dedicarse a algo que no sea ser un guerrero. Freezer nos dotaba de tecnología, y cuando mi padre derrotó al lagarto, tuvimos un retroceso tecnológico muy fuerte, esclavizábamos los planetas para intentar tener personal capaz, no sólo en ciencias, también en otros ámbitos, pero había muchas rebeliones que si bien podíamos eliminar, causaban muchos problemas. Así que mi madre junto con el primer ministro le propusieron a mi padre cambiar de estrategia, les tomó mucho tiempo pero le convencieron, a partir de esa desición el imperio no sólo ha crecido, en realidad es que los saiyajin estamos mejor que nunca en cuanto a nivel y calidad de vida, y como prestamos nuestros servicios de guerreros en los planetas del imperio, siempre, todo el tiempo tenemos batallas, ya sea evitando alguna invasión o conteniendo conflictos internos- dijo la princesa

-¡Vaya! Por lo que me cuentas se ve que tu madre es una reina muy sabia, si me lo preguntas, creo que te pareces a ella, digo por lo que me comentas de ella y por lo poco que te he conocido- dijo Bulma

Odette sonrió discretamente por aquel comentario. Ambas mujeres continuaron en lo suyo en aquella nave intergaláctica.

****************************** **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PLANETA TIERRA** ****************************

Vegeta, Nappa y los otros 3 guerreros se encontraban en una región árida, seguían recolectando datos, muestras, imágenes y demás información. De repente, se vieron rodeados por un impresionante despliegue militar, tanquetas, soldados a pie, aviones, etc.

Al percatarse de aquel operativo, Vegeta sonrió de lado -humanos estúpidos, les dimos tregua y envían a su patético ejército a suicidarse- espetó mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta?- preguntó el saiyajin calvo

-Bueno, ellos han roto la tregua y debería acabar con todos los terrícolas por eso, pero para demostrarles que yo si tengo un muy buen corazón- dijo irónicamente, y luego volteó a ver a sus hombres -¡SOLDADOS!- dijo con firmeza

-¡A sus órdenes alteza!- respondieron mientras se cuadraban

-Diviértanse con estos insectos, pero dejen uno o dos sobrevivientes que den testimonio del poderío Saiyajin- volteó a ver a su asistente -Tú también diviértete Nappa- entrecerró los ojos

Los cuatro saiyajin no acabaron pronto con el ejército, se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar el disparejo enfrentamiento, pues como era de esperarse, el ejército terrestre no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

Los soldados saiyajin regresó con el príncipe con un sobreviviente cada uno elegido al azar -Bien, ustedes son afortunados por una razón- dijo Vegeta, quien volteó a ver a sus hombres -Vayan y déjenlos en la población más cercana- volteó a ver a los aterrorizados soldados -vayan con sus líderes y cuéntenles lo que ha sucedido hoy, que no les quepa duda que si vuelven a hacer una estupidez así, lo que ha pasado con su ejército, sucederá con toda la humanidad- dijo amenazante

Los saiyajin procedieron a dejar a los sobrevivientes en las ciudades o poblados más cercanos que visualizaron, una vez hecho esto, regresaron junto al príncipe.

**************************** **POR LA TARDE EN CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA** ************************

El príncipe llegó al jardín de la corporación en compañía de sus hombres, se adentró a la nave encontrando a Bulma y su hermana trabajando en el reporte

-Vegeta ¡qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó Odette -No sólo vamos a firmar mañana la alianza con los terrícolas, acabo de pactar una sociedad con Bulma y su padre para introducir al imperio la tecnología de corporación cápsula- dijo con orgullo

Vegeta alzó una ceja -¿Y nosotros para qué querríamos tecnología terrestre rudimentaria?- preguntó el príncipe con desdén

-¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO RUDIMENTARIA?- reclamó Bulma -Para que te lo sepas, mi compañía es la más grande e importante de este planeta, ¡Vamos! se puede decir que soy la princesa de la Tierra, mi familia es la más influyente y poderosa en todo el mundo- dijo con sus manos en las caderas

-¡jajajajaja! princesa ¿Tú? si que eres graciosa terrícola- dijo Vegeta burlonamente

Odette puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano -Bueno ya, Vegeta no seas así con nuestra socia. Te informo por cierto que pase lo que pase mañana, Bulma volverá con nosotros a Vegitasein para comenzar con los desarrollos y mejoras- se quedó pensativa un momento -Creo que...- volteó a ver a su hermano y a la peli azul -Bulma, vendrás con nosotros en calidad de concubina de Vegeta- dijo la princesa

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron Vegeta y Bulma al mismo tiempo con una cara de entre furia, confusión, vergüenza y como 100000 emociones más en esas expresiones

-Tranquilos, bueno se me ocurrió para protegerla, ella es muy parecida a nuestra especie y su belleza es exótica, pero si alguien quiere propasarse con ella no podrá hacer nada, y siendo ahora socia del imperio, y habiendo YO logrado esa sociedad, no puedo arriesgarme, y como tu concubina, ella será intocable para quien sea- explicó la princesa

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -como si yo tuviera tan mal gusto- gruñó

La peli azul se dirigió a Vegeta -¡Y yo jamás me enredaría con un extraterrestre tan engreído e insoportable como tú, no importa qué tan príncipe seas!- también Bulma se cruzó de brazos

-Cálmense lo dos, sólo vamos a decir que eres concubina de mi hermano, como dije, así serás intocable para otros hombres- se levantó y caminó a la puerta de la nave -no tienes qué acostarte con Vegeta forzosamente, aunque juzgando las actitudes de ustedes y la tensión que hay entre los dos, terminarán en la cama muy pronto- dijo divertida mientras salía traviesamente de la nave

Los aludidos estaban lo que le sigue a ruborizados, sus rostros parecían tomates

-¡ODETTE NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- dijo Bulma con nerviosismo

Vegeta procedió a perseguir a su hermana -¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ODETTE!- gritó mientras corría detrás de la princesa

.

.

Estaba Bulma bañándose, el agua caliente recorría su fina piel, era una de las sensaciones que más le agradaba a la científico, esos minutos diarios bajo el agua eran simplemente deliciosos, pues podía relajarse y mimarse. La peli azul estaba enjuagándose el shampoo con los ojos cerrados, al sentirse libre del jabón, abrió los ojos -¡VEGETA!- dijo sobresaltada al encontrarse de frente al príncipe de los saiyajin, completamente desnudo

-El agua te sienta bien- dijo sensualmente el saiyajin mientras recorría suavemente con un dedo el cuello de la terrícola

-¿qué… qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó nerviosamente

Él la besó furtivamente –a ti- pronunció

Esas dos simples palabras hicieron que la mujer se estremeciera por completo, sintió las manos del guerrero en su cintura, sintió el cuerpo de él pegado a ella, y en sus muslos, el firme miembro viril totalmente dispuesto. Colocó sus manos en los perfectos pectorales del príncipe, y se perdió en los ojos oscuros como la noche.

Inevitablemente se dio otro furtivo beso entre ambos, Bulma colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe, profundizando así más el beso.

Por su parte, Vegeta exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando con extrema delicadeza los hombros, cuello, espalda, vientre, senos, caderas, no había centímetro de ella que él no tocara, hasta que puso las manos en los glúteos femeninos haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba, fue la señal que ella tomó para poner sus piernas alrededor del príncipe.

Bulma separó sus labios un segundo –hazme tuya- susurró

-Ya eres mía… eres mi mujer- dijo el príncipe, para entonces mientras con una mano seguía sosteniendo a la mujer, con la otra acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de la cavidad femenina

–aaaaahhhh- gimió Bulma al sentir al príncipe entrando lentamente en ella

Vegeta se tomaba su tiempo para hundirse en Bulma, disfrutando milímetro a milímetro la humedad de ella, hasta finalmente llegar al tope -…Mujer…- susurró el príncipe

-¿PERO QUÉ...?- gritó Vegeta, despertándose súbitamente en su habitación, estaba totalmente agitado "¿Qué diablos me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy soñando tanto a esa terrícola… y así?" se preguntaba el príncipe mientras su respiración se normalizaba

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama a reflexionar –esto es ridículo- espetó el príncipe mientras veía el cielo nocturno por la ventana, así se quedó un rato hasta que sintió que su "amigo" se había relajado. El sueño se le había ido, así que decidió bajar a la cocina por agua. Salió de su alcoba, todo estaba quieto y silencioso, bajó por las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina

-Creo que no soy la única con insomnio- dijo una voz femenina

-¿Problemas para dormir, terrícola?- preguntó Vegeta al ver a Bulma sentada en la cocina

Un chiflido se escuchó, provocando que la peli azul se levantara -¿Quieres té?- dijo mientras retiraba la tetera de la estufa –es de limón ¿está bien?- dijo mientras servía dos tazas

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento -¿y se puede saber por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó

La científico le entregó su taza a Vegeta -En realidad- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento –no tengo problemas para dormir, es sólo que tuve un sueño….- estaba sonrojada -…muy extraño… no me hagas caso- dijo intentando disimular

Vegeta arqueó una ceja "¿Acaso ella también habrá soñado lo mismo?" se preguntó a si mismo "¡No! eso es imposible" sacudió la cabeza -¿ah si? ¿qué clase de sueño?- bebió un sorbo de té

-pues…- estaba claramente nerviosa, pero intentó controlarse -…soñé con una persona es todo- dijo ella intentando salir de esa situación "hay Vegeta… ¿porqué te metes en mis sueños?" pensaba

Como si hubiera leído la mente de la mujer -¿una persona? ¿será alguien que conozco?- preguntó con un curioso tono de voz

Bulma se sonrojó todavía más –este…. Bueno… en fin, sólo fue un sueño- bebió su té intentando controlarse. Las manos le temblaban debido al nerviosismo

-¿Acaso me temes terrícola?- preguntó un tanto divertido el príncipe mientras tomaba las temblorosas manos femeninas, y se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la mujer, aunque no demasiado

Ella frunció el ceño –para nada, aunque sé que puedes matarme sin esfuerzo alguno, no te tengo miedo- dijo con firmeza

Ahora sí, el príncipe se acercó por completo al rostro de ella –deberías, como tu dijiste, no me costaría nada el acabar contigo- dijo él

-Pues no te tengo miedo- afirmó ella, seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, no iba a dejarse vencer por el saiyajin… y sin embargó si la venció, pues esos feroces labios jugueteaban ahora con los suyos, mientras la lengua del guerrero se adentraba en la suya, era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida

Al separarse, ambos respiraban agitados, más no separaron sus rostros -¿Porqué Vegeta?- reclamó ella –Según tú, no soy más que una insignificante terrícola ¿por qué diablos estás aquí besándome?- preguntó retadoramente

-Si, eres una vulgar terrícola- espetó él mientras volvía a besarla furtivamente, más cuando sintió que ella le mordía el labio, paró en seco

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- dijo con el ceño fruncido -¿Crees que puedes simplemente besarme como si nada? ¿Acaso crees que soy una zorra más que se te ofrece así como así? ¡SOY LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS! ¡No me importa que seas un príncipe y menos me importa si puedes matarme con un solo dedo, ¡NO SERÉ TU BURLA!- decía con fuego en su mirada, totalmente desafiante, ese alienígena no se burlaría de ella

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, jamás, nunca ninguna mujer le había rechazado en su vida _(Obvio, ¿quién se resiste a semejante hombre? Yo no)_ y esta humana se atrevió incluso a morderle para obligarlo a dejarla, pero, más que molestia, se sentía emocionado, tal y como cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla interesante –Me queda claro que no eres como otras hembras que he tenido antes- la rodeó hasta quedar a espaldas de ella, acercó sus labios al oído de la peli azul –si fueras así, ahorita ya te hubieras desnudado y me rogarías por sexo- dijo él mientras se separaba

Ella volteó para encararlo –pues me alegra que te des cuenta que no soy una chica fácil que abre las piernas ante el primer hombre guapo que se le pone enfrente- dijo con firmeza

El saiyajin volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a la terrícola –Así que piensas que soy guapo ¿eh?- dijo con malicia

Ella tragó saliva, en su afán de querer mantener la cordura, su lengua la había traicionado –pues… es obvio que no eres feo… todo lo contrario- dijo nerviosa

Él sonrió de lado, penetrando los ojos de ella con su intensa mirada, cerró el espacio entre ambos –sueña conmigo, terrícola- la besó, furtiva y rápidamente, para entonces retirarse y volver a su cuarto

Bulma se sentó, totalmente agitada –no seré tu juego Vegeta- dijo para sí misma mientras bebía lo que quedaba de té

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Les recuerdo que tengo la página en Facebook "Vilandra y Odette", en el explorador después de "Facebook punto com" ponen /VilandraOdetteVegeta y ya, le dan like, comparto cosas como mis fics y aparte, alguna que otra imagen graciosa referente a dragon ball._


	7. Nueva Colonia para el Imperio Saiyajin

_**YUSHI: **__yo no tengo la culpa de que ese sólo prendan el boiler pero no se metan a bañar! Jajajajaja, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, ya no tardan en caer, y si, Odette sabe, jajajaja, anda de cupido XD_

_**Quericoelpan:**__ Gracias! aquí tienes otro episodio, jejejeje :D_

_**Nyu Chan:**__ me alegra que te esté gustando esta nueva versión, es la idea, quería hacerle mejoras a la historia, que bueno que te guste_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Gracias, que bueno que te guste la trama, vienen más cosas y más sorpresas :D_

_**HinataYaoi95:**__ Ya ves, sus conciencias los traicionan, jajajaja, a Gokú le espera algo muy lindo, te lo prometo ;-)_

**CAPITULO 6**

**UNA NUEVA COLONIA PARA EL IMPERIO SAIYAJIN**

**VIERNES**

No hay plazo que no se cumpla, y ese día, el destino del Planeta Tierra se decidiría en la ciudad de Nueva York en la sede la la ONU. Los 6 Saiyajin partieron junto con Bulma hacia la sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas a bordo de la nave intergaláctica imperial "Vegita II" para darle más dramatismo y formalidad.

En la explanada de la ONU había cientos, si no es que miles de reporteros y camarógrafos provenientes de todo el globo, si bien a principios de la semana, intentaron los líderes mundiales mantener en total secreto la estadía de los saiyajin en el planeta, en poco tiempo se había corrido la noticia de alienígenas en la Tierra, y más después de la masacre contra el ejército de varias naciones aliadas que inútilmente enviaron un impresionante despliegue militar que sin esfuerzo fue reducido a polvo.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, los guardias no intentaron hacer nada, todos veían con terror a los saiyajin mientras ingresaban a la sede. Finalmente, los príncipes junto con sus escoltas y Bulma, llegaron hasta la sala principal donde se encontraban los mandatarios de todos los países del mundo con una evidente expresión de seriedad.

Vegeta y Odette subieron a donde estaba el Secretario General, mientras que el resto de la comitiva y Bulma se quedaron debajo de la tribuna.

La princesa se dirigió a los presentes –Líderes del Planeta Tierra, antes de discutir sobre el contrato de sociedad entre el Planeta Tierra y el Imperio Saiyajin, que de eso se encargará el Príncipe Vegeta- extendió una mano para denotar a su hermano –Con decepción ayer nuestros escoltas y el príncipe fueron testigos de la traición por parte de ustedes. Se les dieron estos días de tregua, lo cual nosotros cumplimos a cabalidad pues ningún terrícola murió o fue herido por obra nuestra, y ustedes, si enviaron a un ejército entero- hizo una mueca de desdén –un ejército muy patético por cierto, pero al final de cuentas, fue todo un despliegue militar en nuestra contra. Eso no fue muy honorable de su parte- fue interrumpida

El mandatario de algún país habló -¡Ustedes vienen y pretenden invadir la Tierra! ¿Y creen que no haríamos nada al respecto?- reclamó

La princesa voló hasta quedar frente al mandatario -¿En qué momento mencionamos nosotros la palabra invasión? Si así fuera ninguno de ustedes- se acercó amenazadoramente al rostro del hombre –de verdad, ninguno de ustedes aquí presentes seguiría respirando- voló de regreso a la tribuna

Otro mandatario también se levantó -¡Ustedes masacraron a todo nuestro ejército! ¡Son unos invasores malvados!- dijo

-Fue legítima defensa- dijo la princesa con cierta ironía mal disimulada en la voz –o díganme ¿a cuántos terrícolas masacramos en estos días de tregua?- hizo una pausa, murmuraciones en la sala iban y venían –ustedes han sido los hostiles, nosotros no. Pero, a pesar de eso, mi hermano y nuestros soldados sólo se defendieron del ataque, ¿o acaso algún otro humano fue asesinado por nosotros?- preguntó retadoramente… hubo silencio en la sala –Nosotros tendimos nuestra mano y ustedes responden con agresiones, me decepcionan en verdad terrícolas- dijo con falso reproche -pero en fin, vinimos a finiquitar este asunto, así que cedo la palabra a Su Alteza Imperial, el Príncipe Vegeta- remató la guerrera

El príncipe se aclaró la garganta, y erguido con orgullo se dirigió a los presentes –Mandatarios de las regiones del planeta Tierra, se ha cumplido el plazo impuesto para permitirles el reflexionar sobre el tratado entre este planeta y el Imperio Saiyajin, se les entregaron documentos respaldando nuestra propuesta y apuesto que muchos, sino es que todos ustedes, tuvieron tiempo de contactar a alguno que otro de nuestros planetas-colonia para averiguar sobre nosotros. Todo lo expuesto en el tratado es real, y los beneficios para ustedes y nosotros serán grandes. Ayer fueron testigos por negligencia de ustedes mismos, sobre nuestro potencial destructivo, sólo diré, que el destino de este planeta y la humanidad entera, depende de la decisión que tomen el día de hoy- dijo con firmeza

Luego de algunas preguntas y objeciones por parte de los mandatarios, lo cual fue respondido firme y concisamente por parte de Vegeta, y después de muchas horas de debates, acuerdos y desacuerdos, y de exponer cada quien sus condiciones, finalmente fue firmado el tratado en el cual, el planeta Tierra a partir de ese momento se convertiría en una colonia más del Imperio Saiyajin de Vegitasein.

Ese mismo día, la noticia se esparció por todos los medios de comunicación conocidos por el hombre: si existía vida en otros planetas, y a partir de ese viernes, el Planeta Tierra se convertía en colonia de un Imperio alienígena.

A la mañana siguiente, los 6 saiyajin abordaron la nave imperial "Vegita II" con destino al Planeta Vegeta, el viaje duraría un aproximado de 8 días. Aunque a diferencia de cuando se dirigían rumbo a la Tierra, ahora en la nave no iban 6, sino 7 tripulantes, pues cierta científico de cabello azul también viajaría con ellos

Los sres. Briefs estaban en el jardín de la corporación

-Muy buena suerte hija- abrazó el Doctor a Bulma -sé que harás un excelente trabajo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo él

Bulma tenía lágrimas en los ojos -si papá, cuídense mucho los dos- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Cariño, tranquila estaremos bien- dijo la sra. Briefs -Deberías estar contenta, estarás con el joven y muy apuesto Vegeta que es tan atractivo, ¡Te envidio hijita!- exclamó la rubia

-hay mamá- abrazó a su madre -extrañaré esos comentarios tuyos- se separó de su mamá -bueno, hasta pronto- dijo la peli azul mientras subía por la rampa de entrada a la nave

-¡Adiós Bulma!- dijeron los sres. Briefs

La rampa de acceso se cerró, y finalmente, la Vegita II despegó rumbo al Planeta Vegeta con sus 7 pasajeros a bordo, mientras en tierra, los padres de Bulma despedían la nave moviendo las manos.

**************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEGITASEIN** ******************************

En una lujosa y amplia oficina, se encontraba el monarca de ese imperio, de pie frente a una pintura de él junto a su esposa y 3 hijos: la orgullosa y poderosa familia real, el clan Vegeta.

Un saiyajin de cabello encrespado en forma de palmera llegó a aquel despacho -Rey Vegeta- pronunció

El monarca volteó –Bardock- dijo

El saiyajin reverenció al rey –He sido informado que los príncipes Vegeta y Odette cerraron exitosamente el tratado con los terrícolas y vienen de regreso a Vegitasein- dijo

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó el rey

-Ahora se tendrá que elegir un canciller para que represente al imperio en la Tierra- dijo Bardock

-¡Eso ya lo sé Bardock! No tienes qué decirme, mejor tráeme la información de quienes creas que son aptos para ese puesto- ordenó el rey

-De hecho, Vegeta- dijo el primer ministro –estaba pensando en sugerir, es un guerrero saiyajin que incluso ya ha estado en la Tierra anteriormente, fue quien fungió como explorador de hecho- dijo él

El monarca se quedó pensativo -¿De quién se trata?- preguntó

-Mi hijo menor, Kakarotto, él ya ha tenido trato con terrícolas en el pasado- dijo Bardock

-Bien, confío en ti Bardock, no por nada te nombré como primer ministro del imperio. Ve y dile a tu hijo que se prepare, en 3 días partirá hacia la Tierra como canciller del imperio- dijo el Monarca

Bardock hizo una reverencia –como ordenes, majestad- dicho esto, salió de la oficina del rey para dirigirse al exterior del palacio, y voló hasta una gran casa cercana al palacio.

Bardock abrió la puerta e ingresó al interior de su vivienda, la cual tenía un decorado elegante y minimalista, propio de alguien de la nobleza de Vegitasein.

Caminó hacia el interior hasta la sala -¿Kakarotto?- preguntó para saber si su hijo menor se encontraba en casa -¿dónde se habrá metido?- siguió caminando -¿KAKAROTTO?- volvió a preguntar

-Si dime- de una puerta salió un joven saiyajin idéntico al primer ministro –perdón, estaba en el baño- dijo él

-Kakarotto, como ya te había dicho, el príncipe Vegeta y la princesa Odette fueron a la Tierra para anexarla al imperio- dijo Bardock

Gokú asintió con la cabeza –lo sé, ¿sabes qué pasó con esa misión?- preguntó

-la Tierra ahora es una colonia más del imperio, y el Rey Vegeta te ha elegido a ti como canciller para que representes al imperio en ese planeta- dijo Bardock

Gokú sonrió -¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado

Bardock asintió, caminó hacia su hijo menor –Te lo mereces, finalmente tú fuiste el explorador que informó sobre ese planeta- puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo

-Gracias padre- respondió Gokú

-Bien, en 3 días partirás hacia la Tierra para comenzar tus labores de canciller, así que no lo arruines- fue su modo de desearle suerte al menor de sus dos hijos –Tengo que volver al palacio, sólo vine a darte la noticia- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Está bien, te veo después- contestó el joven saiyajin, quedándose sólo una vez que su padre salió por la puerta principal. Gokú caminó hacia la ventana –volveré a la Tierra- dijo para sí mismo "¿Será que lograré algún día encontrarla?" se preguntó a si mismo

_FLASHBACK_

Gokú estaba llorando desconsoladamente en una sala fría, estaba desnudo, había muchas luces y sujetos con batas blancas que hablaban sobre él o lo ignoraban. Era tan sólo un bebé de pocas horas de nacido, llorando para intentar llamar a su madre quien habría fallecido al momento de darlo a luz.

De repente, el dulce rostro de una pequeña niña de unos 3 añitos, con ojos azabache y cabello negro y largo apareció ante él, callando su incesante llanto, algo en esa pequeña saiyajin logró calmar al bebé Kakarotto

-¡Vaya que si tienes agallas Kakarotto! Más que muchos otros niños que conozco- dijo aquella pequeña refiriéndose al escandaloso llanto del bebé –al menos sabes ante quién estás y te calmaste- en ese momento, la pequeñita accionó su rastreador, los números marcaron una cantidad –sólo tienes dos unidades de poder- dijo decepcionada –es una lástima que tengas que irte de Vegitasein- se le quedó viendo un momento a ese pequeño, y entonces, la pequeña saiyajin acercó su rostro al bebé, dándole un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla al infante –buena suerte a donde sea que te envíen, espero verte de nuevo- dedicó una última sonrisa al bebé antes de bajar de la cuna donde se encontraba el bebé Gokú

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Quién era esa niña?- se preguntó el joven saiyajin

En algún otro lugar desconocido, una bella y joven saiyajin de cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera, tez blanca y ojos color azabache, ataviada con una armadura blanca con el escudo de la casa real, justamente tenía el mismo recuerdo -¿Será que alguna vez volveré a verte?- preguntó la joven al aire, mientras recordaba a ese bebé llorón que por algún motivo, le llamó la atención cuando ella era una pequeña niña.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_**HinataYaoi95:**__ Por ahora Gokú tiene que irse un rato, pero prometo que será temporal, digo antes de que me mates, él si encontrará a la que le dio ese beso pero eso será más adelante._

_**Nota de la autora: **__El flashback de Gokú está la escena completa en mi fanfic "Recuerdos de la infancia" __**PERO ADVIERTO**__ a quienes están leyendo esta historia por primera vez, y que no hayan leído la historia original, si ahorita van y leen recuerdos de la infancia se va a spoilear para ustedes una sorpresa que hay para Gokú en esta historia más adelante, porque él si se encontrará con la niña que le dio ese beso. Quienes leyeron el fic original ya saben que sucede, ¡no spoileen! jajajajaja_


	8. Llegada a Vegitasein

_**tamara nicole: **Me dejas sin palabras, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido :-)_

_**pegajosachiclosa: **Me da muchísimo gusto que te gusten mis personajes OC y mis fics, qué honor! te envié unos datos por PM a ver si te sirven o tu dime qué más necesitas_

_**nyu chan: **sip, amamos a Gokú, pero Vegeta es el príncipe :-)_

_**Fernanda: **Muchas gracias por notar y sobretodo, que te agrade mi evolución como escritora, besos desde México! :3_

_**Yami Maeda: **Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, espero te sigan gustando mis historias :-)_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y pues, continuemos con el siguiente capítulo :)_

**CAPITULO 7**

**LLEGADA A VEGITASEIN**

9 días habían pasado desde que la Vegita II despegó de la Tierra rumbo al Planeta Vegeta, faltaba 1 hora antes del aterrizaje, en la cabina de mando, un príncipe y un saiyajin calvo conversaban

-¿Qué sucede con esa terrícola Vegeta? A ninguna de tus amantes las has traído a vivir al palacio, no creo que a tu padre le agrade esto- dijo Nappa

-Lo que haga o no con mi vida Nappa, no es asunto tuyo. De mi padre me encargo yo además, no me estoy casando con ella, sólo es mi concubina, y aparte es socia del Imperio- le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su escolta –En cuanto a ti, deja de entrometerte en mi vida y mejor ocúpate de que la terrícola tenga un guardaespaldas todo el tiempo y de supervisar que ella esté cómoda, una queja, una falla, o alguien le hace algo, y lo pagas con tu vida Nappa- amenazó el príncipe

-Si Vegeta, Lo que tú ordenes alteza- dijo Nappa con nerviosismo

Luego de un rato, la Vegita II finalmente aterrizó. Los tripulantes fueron bajando de la nave, los 3 saiyajin, digamos, restantes, se dirigieron a su base militar para reportar su regreso, mientras que Nappa se adelantó al palacio para cumplir con las instrucciones de su jefe.

Bulma se dedicaba a observar todo a su alrededor, estaba maravillada al ver las pantallas y monitores, observar otras naves no lejos de donde habían aterrizados, y también sorprendiéndose con el personal que se iba topando, pues podía observar que había gente de otras especies en el lugar. Ella junto a Vegeta y Odette también se dirigieron al palacio.

Fue impactante para la terrícola, ya había visitado en la Tierra palacios como Versalles o Buckingham, por lo que se esperaba lujos, pero ver en persona y con sus propios ojos aquella majestuosidad de palacio fue sorprendente.

-Por aquí Bulma- dijo la princesa mientras Vegeta accionaba la puerta de un ascensor, el trío subió hacia el piso de las habitaciones reales

Vegeta se adelantó en silencio e ingresó por una puerta a sus aposentos, dejando a su hermana y a la peli azul a solas

La princesa se detuvo en una puerta –esta será tu habitación- abrió el par de puertas e ingresó siendo seguida por la científico

-¡Guau! Es muy linda- exclamó Bulma, era una muy lujosa suite en cuyo interior, lo primero que se visualizaba era una lujosa sala con cómodos sillones y unas bellas puertas francesas hacia la terraza, del lado derecho estaba abierto el dormitorio donde había una cama tamaño King size y finos muebles

-¿Qué es esta puerta? – preguntó Bulma al observar una puerta en la pared de la estancia

-Bueno…- dijo la princesa -…recuerda que se supone que eres la concubina de mi hermano, y bueno, aunque nunca ha tenido una novia formal… bueno, técnicamente si tuvo una elegida por mi padre, aunque nunca significó nada para él y aunque la muy zorra quería estar como invitada en el palacio, nunca se cumplió su deseo- relató la guerrera –en fin, esta habitación se supone que es para la novia, amante o quien mi hermano desee… ¿me entiendes?- dijo Odette

Bulma se puso azul –te refieres a que esta puerta…- dijo nerviosa

La princesa asintió –comunica con los aposentos de Vegeta- explicó –debo ir ahora ante mi padre, te veo después- acto seguido se retiró de la habitación, cerrando las puertas de entrada

Bulma se quedó sola en aquella inmensa suite –bien… esto no está nada mal- corrió hacia la cama y dio un salto para acostarse en ella, el colchón era verdaderamente cómodo –creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en este palacio- dijo, después, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, se sentó en la cama y salió hacia la salita de la suite, caminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación del príncipe.

Se le quedó viendo a esa puerta por un rato, tenía una mano en el pecho sin saber si tocar o no esa perilla –bueno, total no creo que esté, Odette dijo que iría con su padre… supongo que a rendir alguna especie de informe….- tomó la perilla y quiso girarla –está atorada- dijo ella

********************************* **SALA DEL TRONO** ***************************

Vegeta y Odette caminaron por el largo pasillo el cual ostentaba una lujosa y fina alfombra roja. Los príncipes eran reverenciados por los miembros de la Corte Real, además de representantes del Parlamento que se encontraban presentes. Continuaron ambos su camino hasta llegar ante la escalinata donde se erguía el trono de su padre, Ambos príncipes se inclinaron e hicieron una reverencia a su progenitor con el puño derecho en el corazón

-Gran Rey Vegeta- dijo el príncipe -me complace el informar que la misión en el Planeta Tierra ha sido concretada con gran éxito- indicó el príncipe

El monarca se levantó del trono –He sido enterado de dicha notica, debo decir que estoy complacido del trabajo de ambos, ¿tienen el documento del Tratado?- preguntó el rey

Odette subió la escalinata, entregando una cápsula hoi poi a su padre –aquí tiene, majestad- dijo

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

-Majestad, dentro de esta pequeña cápsula se encuentran los documentos y chips con los informes del Planeta Tierra, así como el tratado firmado con sus líderes. Y también contiene otro contrato que se acordó en la Tierra y que será de excelente utilidad para el imperio- dijo la princesa

-¿Cómo es posible que en este artefacto se encuentre todo eso, Princesa Odette?- preguntó el monarca

-Majestad- dijo el príncipe desde debajo de la escalinata –es simplemente una prueba de una nueva tecnología que beneficiará enormemente al imperio- dijo Vegeta

El rey se dirigió a todos los presentes –En vista del rotundo éxito diplomático logrado por mis hijos, esta noche habrá un gran banquete para celebrar ésta victoria- El rey ahora se dirigió a sus hijos –Quiero hablar con ustedes a solas- bajó la escalinata por un costado para dirigirse a una puerta que había por ese lado, siendo seguido por sus hijos

Los tres ingresaron a aquella amplia y lujosa oficina –Ahora si, explíquenme ustedes dos ¿qué es eso del otro contrato y la nueva tecnología? ¿QUIÉN LES AUTORIZÓ ESO? ¿O ES QUE ACASO SE MANDAN SOLOS?- dijo con molestia el monarca

La princesa se acercó a su padre -¿Me permites?- extendió la mano pidiendo la cápsula al rey, quien se la dio. Odette depositó la cápsula en el escritorio y accionó el botón, al disiparse el humo blanco, aparecieron unos expedientes perfectamente ordenados, así como lo que parecían ser una especie de memorias tipo SD

El rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿Qué es eso? ¿cómo hicieron eso? ¡Explíquense!- dijo el monarca

-Supongo, padre, que ya te habrán dicho que con nosotros regresó alguien más- dijo el príncipe

El rey frunció el ceño –estoy enterado Vegeta, sólo no te emociones con tu amante terrícola y no quiero escándalos- sentenció

-De eso pierde cuidado padre- dijo el príncipe, riéndose internamente puesto que, aunque se gustaban, entre él y Bulma técnicamente no había ninguna relación, salvo en sueños –pero aparte de ser mi concubina, esa terrícola es una científico muy hábil, es por ello que Odette firmó a nombre del Imperio ese contrato con esa terrícola y su compañía- explicó Vegeta

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿científica?- preguntó

La princesa asintió –así es padre, lo que viste con los documentos no es nada, pues una nave, un edificio, cualquier cosa podría encapsularse tal y como viste para su práctico transporte y manejo, es por ello que trajimos a la terrícola con nosotros… y bueno si, por mi hermano- dijo recordando la "historia oficial" que estaban manejando entre Bulma y Vegeta

-Ya veo, te felicito princesa por haber pensado en eso, puedes retirarte Odette, debo hablar a solas con Vegeta- dijo el rey

La princesa reverenció al monarca –Con permiso, padre- dijo y salió por otra puerta contraria a la salida al trono

Padre e hijo se quedaron solos en aquel lujoso despacho -Por cierto Vegeta, ¿cuándo elegirás una esposa? Estás casi por cumplir 25 años, es la costumbre que el heredero a la corona se haya casado antes de esa edad para asegurar la continuidad de nuestro linaje- dijo el rey

El príncipe se tensó -Lo sé padre- dijo con molestia contenida, casarse y tener hijos lo veía sólo como un requisito más para acceder al trono, sin embargo, el matrimonio y la paternidad eran cosas que definitivamente, no figuraban en sus planes y menos en sus deseos

-Sólo espero que te quede claro tu obligación, ahora retírate para que estés listo para la celebración- dijo el monarca

-Sobre ese banquete ¿estará Vilandra presente?- preguntó el príncipe

El rey entrecerró los ojos –Para serte sincero no lo sé, está notificada así que puede ser que sí- dijo él

-De acuerdo, con tu permiso padre- hizo una reverencia –me retiro- dijo

El rey asintió con la cabeza –Adelante- respondió

***************************** **HABITACIÓN DE BULMA** *********************************

La peli azul se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta -¡Adelante!- dijo mientras caminaba a la sala -¡Odette!- dijo al ver entrando a la princesa

-Pues bueno, mi padre ya sabe que estás aquí y el motivo de tu estadía, quedó impresionado con la presentación de los informes en cápsula- dijo la princesa

-¡Vaya! Qué bueno que a tu padre le agradó eso- dijo la terrícola

-Por cierto, vine a decirte que por la noche habrá un banquete para celebrar el éxito en la Tierra, y ya que eres socia del imperio deberás estar presente- dijo la princesa

Bulma tragó saliva -¿De verdad crees que sea prudente? Digo, si he tenido reuniones con empresarios importantes y políticos, pero nunca he estado ante la realeza- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¡Tranquila! Para empezar eres socia del imperio, y este banquete es para celebrar el éxito en la misión, la sociedad con Corporación cápsula es parte de todo eso así que si, debes estar ahí, por otro lado, bueno el protocolo si es muy estricto, pero no es tan complicado, verás- se inclinó con el puño derecho en el corazón –así como yo lo estoy haciendo, es como deberás reverenciar a mis padres, y de hecho, todos lo hacemos, así que guíate en cómo se comportan los demás- explicó la princesa

-Bueno, pero creo que deberás explicarme más sobre su protocolo para saber qué hacer y cómo dirigirme, si es que voy a estar en contacto por ejemplo con tu padre, el rey- dijo la terrícola

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, porque tienes razón, estarás en contacto constante con nosotros, la familia Real, así que si será necesario que aprendas el protocolo, pero luego, ahora sólo arréglate para el banquete- dijo la princesa

-Oye… ¿qué tipo de vestimenta debo usar? Digo, yo me pondría un vestido de gala- hizo una mueca –ahora que recuerdo no me traje vestidos, ¡bueno!, no sabía que tendría que asistir a fiestas formales, pero bueno, te lo pregunto porque no sé si tenga que usar algo como tu armadura o así- preguntó la peli azul

-Un vestido de gala estará bien, ahora que, como no tienes, ven, sígueme- dijo la saiyajin. Ambas mujeres salieron al pasillo de las habitaciones reales, la princesa abrió una puerta –esta es mi habitación- ingresó, siendo seguida por Bulma

La lujosa suite era parecida a la de la terrícola, sólo que la distribución estaba del lado contrario, como si estuviera a través de un espejo

-Vamos a mi vestidor- exclamó la princesa, ambas ingresaron al dormitorio en el cual, a ambos lados de la cabecera de la cama había una puerta en cada lado, ingresaron por la puerta del lado izquierdo. Era un enorme armario-vestidor lleno de trajes, vestidos, zapatos, botas, armaduras, accesorios, y una enorme sección llena de finas y costosas joyas, espejos por todos lados y al centro de todo, un cómodo sofá circular (como los de las zapaterías)

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta -¡Guau! ¡Tu propia tienda individual!- dijo al ver toda la ropa y cosas bonitas

-Mira por acá- dijo la princesa, adentrándose a un pasillo de su vestidor –aquí tengo varios vestidos de gala- dijo ella

La peli azul fue con la princesa -¡Son hermosos!- dijo al ver los lujosos vestidos de todos los cortes, texturas y colores -¿tú cuál usarás Odette?- preguntó para saber cuál no escoger

La princesa se llevó un dedo a la boca en pose pensativa –yo creo….- señaló un vestido en particular –¡si! Me pondré este- exclamó

Bulma sonrió –es muy lindo- comenzó a ver los vestidos, cuando uno en especial le llamó la atención -¿me prestarías este?- preguntó ella

-Es tuyo, tienes muy buen gusto- dijo la saiyajin

-¿De verdad? No, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo la terrícola

Odette frunció el ceño –escucha, nadie rechaza un obsequio de la princesa de los saiyajin ¿te quedó claro?- dijo con firmeza

-Está bien, no rechazaré un obsequio de la mismísima princesa Odette- respondió guiñando un ojo

**************************** **GRAN SALON DE FIESTAS DEL PALACIO** ************************

La noche llegó al Planeta Vegeta, y en el Palacio Real, más específicamente, en un gran salón donde organizaban los grandes festejos, llegaban miembros de la alta élite saiyajin, miembros del parlamento, del clero, además de miembros de la nobleza.

En la mesa principal, habían dispuestos 8 asientos, a la orilla de la mesa se encontraba sentado Bardock como primer ministro del imperio, y junto a él, Sullión, el consejero real _(N/A: En el capítulo 78 de Dragon Ball Z "Una transformación de pesadilla, Freezer tiene el poder de un millón", donde está el flashback cuando Freezer le habla a Vegeta sobre su padre. Hay un momento cuando Freezer sentado en el trono le pide al rey que le entregue a Vegeta y después se retira, a la derecha del rey se observa un saiyajin de cabello como palmera y capa azul cielo, ese es su consejero Zorn que le pregunta al rey si en verdad piensa entregar al príncipe con Freezer, y del otro lado, hay un saiyajin de cabello corto, tipo corte de cabello militar, ese es el consejero Sullión)_

Por orden de Vegeta, Nappa había escoltado a Bulma hasta el gran salón, el saiyajin calvo la condujo por un lado de las mesas de los asistentes hasta la mesa principal, sentándola casi a la orilla, pues dejaba libres los asientos destinados a la familia real. El escolta del príncipe tomó asiento en una mesa cercana.

"Que nervios, preferiría haberme sentado en otra mesa… pero de todas maneras, aquí sólo conozco a Vegeta y Odette, bueno, también a Nappa y los otros" pensaba la terrícola, bastante nerviosa no sólo por estar en un evento formal ante la familia real, sino porque aparte de eso, estaba el hecho de que estaba en un planeta desconocido rodeada de alienígenas super poderosos. Por cierto, Bulma portaba un bello vestido de gala de corte imperio y strapless, la parte del busto era color negro, y debajo del busto un fino cinturón con brillantes, la parte baja del vestido era color hueso de tela muy vaporosa, y largo. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto con una peineta de brillantes que Odette le prestó en aquella visita al vestidor de la princesa, esa fina peineta la combinó con unos delicados aretes y gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes, esos si los había traído con ella.

En la gran puerta de entrada, había un guardia a cada lado, uno de ellos, sostenía un gran bastón negro con una esfera dorada en la parte superior. Dicho saiyajin de repente dio 2 golpes con ese gran bastón –Anunciando a Su Alteza Imperial, El Príncipe Vegeta- exclamó en voz alta el guardia

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al apuesto Príncipe con cabello en forma de flama, ataviado con su armadura de Gala, y una lujosa capa de terciopelo color rojo.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron la reverencia al heredero al trono, y si bien ya lo conocía y le había "agarrado confianza", para no desentonar Bulma también se unió a la reverencia colectiva.

Vegeta caminó por el pasillo principal, las jóvenes saiyajin presentes que asistían a dicho evento en compañía de sus respectivos padres o tutores, se le quedaban viendo al príncipe mientras él caminaba, todas deseaban lo mismo: que él en algún momento volteara a verlas y las eligiera como su esposa.

Finalmente, Vegeta llegó a la mesa principal, sentándose al lado de Bulma, y a su vez, el asiento del príncipe quedaba junto a una silla que estaba justo al lado del lugar que dentro de unos instantes, debería ocupar su padre –Prosigan- dijo el príncipe en voz alta

Los presentes abandonaron su postura de reverencia al escuchar aquella palabra de parte del príncipe, las jóvenes saiyajin solteras que hacía unos instantes miraban con ilusión y deseo al príncipe, ahora tenían sus envidiosas miradas de odio puestas en Bulma, que sin ser saiyajin y sin poseer fuerza física ninguna, gozaba de estar sentada al lado del príncipe

Vegeta vió de reojo a Bulma –veo que sabes comportarte en un evento así- dijo burlonamente

Fingiendo una sonrisa –He tenido reuniones con gente importante en la Tierra antes, aunque no lo creas- respondió la peli azul discretamente

-¡Vaya! Así que eres una terrícola importante, quién lo diría- dijo sarcástico

-Pues aunque te cueste creerlo, soy muy importante y apreciada en mi planeta, no por nada la Corporación Cápsula es la empresa más grande y rentable de la Tierra, y ahora con el contrato que firmamos con ustedes, también será la compañía más importante de tu imperio, así que si, soy alguien muy importante hasta para ti principito- remató victoriosa la peliazul sin dejar de disimular aquella discusión con el príncipe

El saiyajin de la entrada volvió a golpear dos veces con el bastón bastón –Anunciando a Su Alteza Imperial, La Princesa Odette Vegeta- dijo en voz alta

Todos los presentes volvieron a levantarse de su asiento para hacer la conducente reverencia, siendo imitados por la terrícola. Por su parte, Vegeta se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta

Odette apareció en la entrada del salón ataviada con un vestido halter color rojo. En la parte superior, el vestido tenía muchos brillos y en la cintura, un listón con pedrería dividía la textura de arriba del vestido de la de abajo, la parte de la falda era amplia y con pliegues.

Vegeta llegó donde su hermana, y ofreció su brazo. La princesa tomó del brazo a su hermano, y ambos caminaron por el pasillo central del salón hasta llegar a la mesa principal. Odette ocupó la silla justo al lado de la que estaba destinada a la reina, y junto a ella se encontraban Bardock y Sullión hacia la orilla de la mesa –continúen- dijo la princesa, por lo que todos volvieron a tomar asiento.

Vegeta y Bulma continuaron con su actitud de adolescentes y discutiendo -me sorprende que una simple y vulgar terrícola como tú se haya codeado con gente importante, es algo de aplaudirse- dijo sarcásticamente

-Pues aunque te cueste creerlo, mi familia es la más rica e influyente del Planeta Tierra, se podría decir entonces, que soy la Princesa de la Tierra, así como tú eres el príncipe de aquí- Dijo la terrícola aún tratando de disimular las apariencias y sonriendo fingidamente, mientras ella y Vegeta seguían dedicándose miradas mordaces

Luego de algunos minutos, nuevamente el saiyajin de la entrada, golpeó dos veces con su bastón –Presentando a Su Majestad Imperial, el Rey Vegeta, y Su Majestad Imperial, La Reina Brássica- exclamó

Nuevamente, los presentes se levantaron de su asiento para hacer la reverencia a los reyes, incluyendo a Bulma y los príncipes.

En la entrada principal, se erguía orgulloso el monarca del imperio, ataviado con su armadura de gala, y de su brazo, su bella esposa, la reina Brássica, una bella saiyajin de tez blanca y ojos grandes oscuros con un toque purpúreo, su largo cabello negro azuloso estaba recogido en un elegante moño. La reina portaba un vestido largo color negro de textura brillosa, el vestido era de cola. Portaba a su vez finos brazaletes, una delgada gargantilla de oro y unos aretes de brillante solitario.

La pareja real caminó con majestuosidad por el pasillo central, la científico no les quitaba la mirada de encima, discretamente claro "¡Vaya! El rey y Vegeta son idénticos, sólo porque el rey tiene barba y su cabello es un poco más rojizo pero en verdad es que son iguales…. La reina es muy bella y elegante" pensaba la peli azul al ver a la pareja acercarse a la mesa.

Ambos monarcas se posicionaron en sus lugares –continúen- dijo el rey, acto seguido, todos tomaron sus asientos

Los meseros comenzaron a servir algunos canapés, y claro, las bebidas. Pasaron algunos instantes, Bulma y Vegeta parecían dos adolescentes en el salón de clases, es decir, dirigiéndose miradas mutuas, pero desviándola cuando el otro volteaba

Por su parte el rey observaba a la terrícola "No puedo creer que esa simple humana débil sea una científico, pero bueno, ya lo comprobaré, aunque Odette es la más centrada de mis tres hijos, no haría un contrato así por nada" pensaba el monarca "Debo admitir que tiene belleza exótica, por algo mi hijo la escogió como su nueva ramera" seguía pensando mientras observaba de reojo a la terrícola.

Pasaron unos instantes, cuando nuevamente el saiyajin de la entrada golpeó dos veces con su bastón, provocando que el gran salón de baile quedara en silencio absoluto

Bulma volteó a ver al guardia de la entrada que hacía instantes había anunciado el ingreso al festejo de los miembros de la familia real "pero… ¿es que acaso va a entrar alguien importante? Todos se quedaron como cuando anunciaron a la familia real… ¿de quién se tratará?" se preguntaba la peli azul al observar el repentino silencio, y al guardia a punto de anunciar la entrada de otra persona más al gran salón

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Los que leyeron la historia original ya saben quién va a ingresar al salón, los que no, será alguien que los tomará desprevenidos y tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia._

_¡Nos leemos pronto! :D _


	9. Primer Profecía

**EXTRACTO DEL LIBRO SAGRADO DE LOS SAIYAJIN:**

Del rey que llevó a su pueblo hacia la oscuridad, nacerán los que invocarán la luz máxima

Descendientes de dioses, tres poderosos guerreros llegarán

El primogénito será el guerrero del sol, heredero de Dahda, el súper saiyajin

Poderoso y hábil, digno heredero de los dioses

Y después del rey sol, la elegida por la Diosa Madre llegará

La señal de la diosa se hará presente en su nacimiento, distinguiéndola de toda hembra existente

La Diosa le bendecirá con la máxima autoridad, pues ella deberá gobernar sobre los saiyajin

Y después, aquella con el mismo rostro de la elegida, que será el balance del poder

Sabia y de corazón puro, completará el trío divino

Tres hermanos que vencerán las sombras del odio y la ignorancia

Llevarán a la raza saiyajin a la gloria, y los tres evocarán la máxima luz

Y de ellos tres vendrá un renacimiento para los saiyajin

Libro sagrado saiyajin, Sección 3 (religión), Capítulo 3, Versículo 3

_**NOTA:**__ este es sólo un texto previo al siguiente capítulo, por eso es que subo este y el capítulo al mismo tiempo, revelando quién es la persona que ingresará al festejo, respuesta a reviews en el siguiente episodio._


	10. Vilandra, La Sagrada Emperatriz

_**CATMONSTER: **__En esta historia no existe Tarble, pero si quiero incluirlo en algún otro fic a futuro, pero por el momento Vegeta sólo tiene 2 hermanas._

_**FERNANDA**__: jejejeje, pues ya aquí entra :D_

_**SONIA SAFIRO:**__ jajajaja siii, tu sabes, del odio al amor no hay 1, sino medio paso, y más entre ellos dos, jejejej_

_**PEGAJOSA CHICLOSA:**__ Gracias por dibujarlas te envié por PM mi correo_

_**QUERICOELPAN: **__si, ya aparecerá otro personaje importante_

_**NYU CHAN:**__ Vegeta rules! Jajajaja_

_**YAMI MAEDA:**__ Espero te agrade esta personita que ingresa al salón de fiestas jajajaja y si, Bulma está que quiere matar a su suegro XD_

_**YUSHI:**__ mi muy querida Yushi, ya sabes que siempre te respondo, solo que subí dos capítulos con 12 hrs de diferencia entre uno y otro… algo así, jejejejeejjeeje soy incapaz de ignorarte ;-) Ya vez, Bulma y Vegeta se traen ganas, se quieren, se aman, y se besan sus bocas, jajajajajjaja en cuanto al Rey… qué te digo, ya sabes lo que hará… y lo que le pasará, jeje!_

_**DOMI21:**__ Me halaga mucho que notes mi evolución como escritora, también por eso quise reeditar la historia porque, como obvio, luego de 3 años, tuve que releerla para escribir el final, y hubo momentos en que ni yo sabía quién estaba hablando! Entre otras cosas, así que por eso dije... quiero mejorarla, bien dicen que todo puede mejorarse, jejejjee. Gracias!_

_**HINATAYAOI95:**__ a Tarble no lo estoy considerando aquí porque… cuando escribí la historia original yo no lo conocía, o aún no existía el, no estoy muy segura, pero por eso no lo tomé en cuenta, y ahora a pesar que estoy metiendo cosas inéditas en esta versión del fic, no encuentro cómo ponerlo a él y que encaje en esta historia, pero como dije, si quiero incluirlo en algún otro fic. Y si, te prometo que Gokú se encontrará con la niña que le dio ese beso cuando era bebé, de hecho Gokú será parte importante de la historia ;-)_

**CAPITULO 8**

******VILANDRA, **LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ

El guardia de la entrada con su gran bastón volvió a golpear 2 veces el suelo, el silencio se apoderó del gran salón, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.

-Presentando a Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Saiyajin, Elegida por los Dioses- exclamó el guardia

"¿Vilandra Vegeta?" se preguntó Bulma al escuchar la presentación de aquella mujer "¿será que es familiar de ellos? ¿Acaso Vegeta y Odette tienen otra hermana? Pero… si es así ¿porqué no la mencionaron antes? Pero si es la hermana de ellos… tendría que ser princesa… esto no tiene ningún sentido" pensaba la científico. Volteó a ver a todos los presentes, cómo todos se hincaban en una reverencia, incluyendo también a Vegeta, Odette y a ambos reyes "Debe ser alguien demasiado importante como para que hasta el rey y la reina también se hinquen… ¿Quién será?" pensaba la terrícola mientras imitaba la reverencia que veía en el resto de los asistentes al evento.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, dando paso a una joven saiyajin idéntica a Odette, portaba un largo y vaporoso vestido color marfil con pedrería en la parte superior, corte princesa, en su cuello portaba una gargantilla de oro con el Sello divino (una triqueta celta), sus brazos eran adornados por finos brazaletes y tenía unos sencillos aretes de brillante solitario. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante y elaborado moño alto, con un par de mechones al frente, y adornando el peinado, una diadema-tiara de oro blanco con diminutos diamantes.

El Rey Vegeta abandonó su posición para caminar por el pasillo central hasta donde la recién llegada estaba de pie,al llegar ante ella se hincó para reverenciarla, posterior se reincorporó y le ofreció su brazo, aquella misteriosa mujer idéntica a Odette tomó el brazo del monarca, y juntos desfilaron por el pasillo central del gran salón rumbo a la mesa principal.

La recién llegada tomó el asiento desocupado que estaba entre el Rey y Vegeta -Prosigan- dijo Vilandra

Los asistentes se incorporaron y volvieron a tomar sus asientos. El banquete continuó en perfecta calma, hubo grandes y abundantes manjares, así como también gran variedad de vinos de excelente calidad.

Después de algunas horas, la celebración concluyó, los asistentes poco a poco fueron retirándose, no sin antes despedirse con reverencias de los reyes y príncipes. Bulma se sentía extraña al ver el desfile de caravanas hacia la familia real uno tras otro, hasta que los asistentes se habían ido en su totalidad.

Estando la familia real a solas con la terrícola, salvo por los sirvientes que recogían las mesas y mantelería, el rey tomó la palabra –Bien, terrícola, he sido informado de tus habilidades científicas, que supongo, serán igual o superiores a tus…- la barrió con la mirada -…otras habilidades- dijo con cierto desdén

La peli azul sentía que le hervía la sangre, pero se mordió la lengua –Majestad, yo le prometo que no tendrá queja alguna de mi trabajo y al contrario, usted mismo podrá ver muchas mejoras tecnológicas para su imperio, le doy mi palabra- dijo con firmeza y sosteniéndole la mirada al monarca. Ya había tratado antes con inversionistas machistas que la menospreciaban por ser mujer, así que sabía cómo tratarlos

-Eso lo veremos terrícola, ya que la princesa Odette confió en ti… y el príncipe Vegeta… bueno- dio una risa contenida y burlona -…. El príncipe ¡vaya que te tomó confianza!- dijo con ironía, provocando que su primogénito lo mirara con ojos de furia –te daré el beneficio de la duda, deberás mostrar una propuesta de trabajo lo antes posible ante la princesa que fue quien firmó contigo ese contrato y ya veremos de qué madera estás hecha terrícola- dijo el monarca

Bulma no se amilanó ante la actitud del arrogante rey –Entregaré mi propuesta pasado mañana, es más que suficiente para darme una idea general de los proyectos actuales- dijo con seguridad

-Admito que tienes agallas terrícola… está bien, pasado mañana deberás entregar a mi hija Odette tu propuesta, y si me convence, serás la nueva directora del Área de Ciencia y desarrollo tecnológico Imperial- dijo el Rey

Bulma asintió –No tendrá queja de mi, majestad- dijo firmemente

El rey separó su silla de la mesa –Eso espero terrícola. La Reina y yo nos retiramos ahora- dijo mientras él y su esposa se levantaban, aunque la reina tenía una notoria cara de molestia por los lindos comentarios de su marido

Los 3 hijos de la pareja y Bulma (más a fuerzas) les dedicaron una reverencia mientras ambos reyes abandonaban el gran salón, dejando a la terrícola, las gemelas y el príncipe solos.

Vilandra volteó a ver a la terrícola -Así que…tú eres la famosa concubina terrícola de mi hermano- dijo con cierto recelo

Bulma frunció el ceño –Si… majestad… alteza….- dijo titubeante no sabiendo cómo llamarla, pero a la vez, con furia contenida

Odette interrumpió –Perdón Vilandra, no sabía que estarías presente y no le comenté sobre ti- explicó

-Descuida Odette- dijo Vilandra –como sea son sólo títulos pero- volteó a ver a la terrícola –tú puedes llamarme Emperatriz Vilandra o Sagrada Majestad, como mejor prefieras- dijo la saiyajin en un tono muy odioso

"Es muy diferente de Odette, bastante odiosa" pensaba la terrícola –claro… Emperatriz… y usted puede llamarme Bulma- dijo desafiante

La emperatriz sonrió de lado muy al estilo de su hermano "Vaya que esta mujer si tiene carácter… con razón es que le gustó a mi hermano… se nota que a Vegeta le encanta esta terrícola por como la ha mirado toda la noche" pensó divertidamente –Los rumores sobre ti Bulma no eran errados, si, eres una belleza exótica- dijo sincera

-Gracias…- dijo Bulma un tanto confundida "por fin, eres antipática o no lo eres" pensaba

-Y por lo que escuché… también eres científica… interesante- dijo la saiyajin

Bulma asintió –en efecto, modestia aparte, soy la más brillante y hábil científica en la Tierra- dijo con orgullo

La emperatriz volteó a ver a su hermano -Y tú Vegeta, ¿porqué no la habías presentado ante mi?, digo porque a ninguna de tus amantes las has llevado a eventos oficiales, y ella incluso ocupó un lugar en la mesa de honor, aunque… bueno, también entiendo que así fue debido a esa sociedad con la empresa terrestre- dijo la emperatriz

Odette parpadeó -¿Estabas ya enterada sobre esa sociedad?- preguntó

-Odette, soy la máxima autoridad de este imperio, es obvio que estaré enterada de todo- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta refunfuñó –Está bien, Vilandra ella es Bulma…- pensó en revelarle a su hermana sobre la pantalla del concubinato con la terrícola, pero aún había varios sirvientes en el salón, y en ese palacio si algo sobraban, eran oídos indiscretos

-Pues bien terrícola, debo decirte que eres demasiado afortunada al contar con la protección de los príncipes de Vejitasein, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio- dijo la emperatriz

En este punto, Bulma ya estaba a punto de gritar, el tono de voz de Vilandra era bastante odioso y además, no era de su agrado que la tomaran por una ramera, pero por consideración a Odette, e incluso también a Vegeta aún y cuando habían estado discutiendo mordazmente, se aguantó -Lo sé majestad- dijo con furia contenida

La gemela de Odette se levantó de su silla –Pues bien, hermanos y… terrícola, me retiro a mis aposentos, los veré después, y en cuanto a ti Bulma, estaré pendiente de tu trabajo- dijo con sinceridad. Procedió entonces a retirarse, dejando a ambos príncipes solos con la peli azul

Bulma bebió de una copa de vino que aún tenía –Me pueden decir ¿porqué no me contaron que tenían otra hermana? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es ese título?- preguntaba un tanto, o bueno, bastante acelerada

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente –Cuánto lo siento, normalmente cuando colonizo otros planetas menciono a toooodo mi árbol genealógico- dijo sarcástico

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan insoportable Vegeta?- dijo Bulma con Molestia

-Hay bueno… ¡Ya cásense ustedes dos!- exclamó la princesa

Bulma y Vegeta tragaron saliva ante ese comentario, muy, muy sonrojados

Odette rió internamente al ver la reacción -Vegeta, creo que mejor le explico todo este asunto a detalle- dijo la princesa

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento -Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir, ustedes hablen- dijo mientras se retiraba de aquel gran salón, dejando a su hermana y la científico a solas… con excepción de los sirvientes

Bulma volteó con Odette –Ahora si, dime sobre tu hermana y… perdón que te lo diga, pero es muy… ¡odiosa!- espetó la terrícola

Odette rió –normalmente no es así, pero es muy posesiva con Vegeta… la verdad yo también lo soy, todo el tiempo hay cada zorra arribista queriendo ser nuestra cuñada… tu sabes, pero no le hagas caso- dijo la princesa

Bulma frunció el ceño -¡Si pero yo no soy ninguna zorra arribista!- espetó con molestia

-jejejeje- reía la princesa –ya sé, mira, tú no te preocupes por mi hermana, y en cuanto a mi padre, lo bueno es que dependerás directamente de mi, así que no tendrás que verlo demasiado seguido…- se quedó pensativa -…al menos eso espero- dijo ella

-Si tu lo dices…. Oye por cierto, de tu hermana… ¿qué es eso de que es emperatriz, y sagrado y no sé qué cosa? Digo porque, si los 3 son hijos de reyes, ella debería ser princesa igual que tú… bueno, tampoco es que sea muy experta en monarquías- dijo la científico

-Pues verás, en efecto, ella tendría que ser princesa igual que yo, pero la razón de su título es que…- se agarró la barbilla -…mmmm… ¿por dónde empiezo?... bueno…. Los saiyajin tenemos 3 dioses: Esus Dios de la Muerte y el Inframundo, Dagda, Dios de la Guerra, y Brigid, Diosa Madre, dadora de vida- explicó la princesa

Bulma arqueó una ceja -¿eso qué tiene que ver con tu hermana?- preguntó

-A eso voy… hay una profecía que dice, que los dioses elegirán a una hembra saiyajin, y la marca de la Diosa Madre se hará presente en su nacimiento… obviamente viste que, a diferencia de los humanos, los saiyajin tenemos cola- dijo la princesa

-Bueno si… no es algo que pase desapercibido- respondió Bulma

-Todos, absolutamente todos los saiyajin tenemos nuestra cola de color marrón pero, en toda la historia, sólo 2 hembras han nacido con cola blanca… la primera, fue Brigid, nuestra diosa, y después de ella, la única hembra saiyajin que ha nacido con ese color de cola, es mi hermana Vilandra… de hecho, aunque somos gemelas idénticas, puedes distinguirnos por nuestra cola- explicaba la princesa

-Algo que me llamó la atención, fue cuando dijo ser la máxima autoridad aquí… ¿es por lo mismo? Me refiero a su profecía religiosa- comentó Bulma

Odette asintió con la cabeza –Así es, como ella es la elegida de los dioses- dijo con ironía –su autoridad está por encima incluso de mis padres… en teoría- dijo la princesa

-¿Porqué en teoría?- preguntó Bulma

-Bueno, así es, sólo que… tu sabes, ella jamás desafiaría a nuestro padre, es todo- dijo Odette

-Ya veo… bueno si, entiendo eso, en su lugar, tampoco me querría enfrentar a mi papá- dijo Bulma, quedándose pensativa –oye… entonces… Vegeta… ¿hay muchas mujeres interesadas él?- preguntó intentando sonar despistada

Odette parpadeó -¿muchas? ¡bah! Todas las hembras saiyajin solteras están detrás de mi hermano, creo que Vilandra y yo somos las únicas que no babeamos por él- hizo una mueca de asco –sería incestuoso, jajjajajaja- soltó en risa

Bulma también reía –jajajajaja…. Bueno si… supongo… siendo el futuro Rey… entiendo que todas quieran ser su reina- dijo

-La hembra que mi hermano elija como su esposa jamás será reina, YO seré la reina del Imperio- dijo Odette

Bulma la miró con duda -¿Reina? ¿qué ese título no lo ostenta la esposa del rey? Digo, así como tu mamá- preguntó

La princesa negó con la cabeza -Eso era antes, mi madre es la última reina por matrimonio. Cuando Vegeta nació, todo iba a seguir igual, su esposa sería Reina cuando él accediera al trono. Pero al nacer Vilandra y yo, y como nuestro nivel de poder fue exactamente el mismo que mi hermano, en ese momento, mi padre vió su imperio dividido y en conflicto, pues yo también podría aplicar al trono y pelear por él, así que se determinó, que sólo se puede ser Rey o Reina por derecho de nacimiento. Quiere decir, que yo seré Reina y Vegeta el Rey, quien sea que Vegeta elija por esposa, y con quien yo me case…. Y de hecho también, quien se case con Vilandra, tendrán el título de príncipe o princesa consorte del imperio, si con privilegios, si con autoridad, pero ellos no serían gobernantes, sino nosotros 3- explicó

-Ya entiendo… su sistema monárquico es complejo- dijo la científico

Odette se cubrió la boca por un bostezo -Bueno Bulma, ya es tarde y mañana tú te integras al laboratorio… y yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Bulma también bostezó –tienes razón, ¡estoy muerta! Quiero sumergirme en ese delicioso jacuzzi del baño y dormir- dijo la científico mientras caminaba tras la princesa, dirigiéndose junto con ella al piso de las habitaciones reales, llegando ahí, cada quién ingresó a su respectiva recámara

************************* **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** *******************************

Mientras su hermana y Bulma platicaban en el salón de fiestas, el príncipe llegó a sus aposentos, cruzó el área de sala para llegar al dormitorio, y sólo encendió una lámpara de luz tenue. Comenzó entonces a desvestirse, quitándose la capa, la armadura, los guantes, las botas, y ahora ya únicamente tenía puestos los pantalones, cuando las luces se encendieron

-Hermano querido, ¿por qué no me habías contado de tu nuevo romance? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi? Tú siempre me cuentas todo Vegeta- dijo traviesamente Vilandra quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá de una sola plaza en una esquina del dormitorio del príncipe

Vegeta encaró a su hermana -Déjate de ironías Vilandra, ¿o es que acaso estás celosa?- dijo burlonamente

Vilandra hizo una mueca -¿Yo? ¿celosa? Osea… una más de tus amantes o una menos, ¿qué más da?- dijo con indiferencia

Vegeta sonrió maquiavélicamente -¿Enserio? Porque de hecho creo que la amo y… pues no sé… pensaba de hecho proponerle matrimonio- dijo lo más seriamente posible

-¡ja! Estás jugando- dijo Vilandra, intentando no caer

El príncipe la miró a los ojos con seriedad –Hermana, jamás había estado más convencido de esto…- tomó aire, y se arrodilló junto a su hermana que aún estaba sentada –Vili… dame tu bendición para unirme a Bulma y tomarla como mi esposa- lo dijo tan convincente que…

-¿QUÉEEE?- exclamó Vilandra totalmente alterada -¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿TU? EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, EL FUTURO REY CON… ¡UNA NO SAIYAJIN! ¿TE HAS VUELTO DEMENETE?- dijo totalmente histérica

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Vegeta reía estrepitosamente -¡Deberías de ver tu cara! Jajajajajajaja ¡Te la creíste!- el príncipe no paraba de reírse de la broma que le jugó a su hermana menor

Vilandra lo golpeó suavemente en un hombro -¡Qué idiota eres!- dijo mientras se le pasaba el coraje de caer en la broma de su hermano

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –nunca he tomado enserio a ninguna de las mujeres que he tenido… y además, Bulma ni siquiera es mi amante- dijo Vegeta

Vilandra lo miró sorprendida –a ver… ¿cómo está eso? Osea… es tu concubina ¿no?- preguntó

-No somos nada, Odette inventó lo de mi concubina para que fuera intocable para otros y así proteger su triunfo con ese contrato que hizo con la Corporación Cápsula- explicó el príncipe

-¿Y porqué no me dijeron nada en el salón?- reclamó la emperatriz

-¿Por qué? Bien sabes que los sirvientes son demasiado comunicativos- dijo Vegeta

-mmmm… si, tienes razón- la emperatriz se llevó ambas manos al rostro –creo que me porté un poco odiosa con ella- se mordió un labio

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos –bueno, si quieres ella está en la habitación que comunica con la mía, puedes ir y pedirle disculpas- dijo con ironía

La emperatriz le dirigió una mirada fulminante –y…. si no es tu concubina…. ¿porqué la colocaste JUSTO en esa habitación?... o es que…- fue interrumpida

-¡Para darle realismo a esa farsa!- dijo cortantemente el príncipe

-¡Oh! Vegeta… ¡TE GUSTA! Esa terrícola te gusta- dijo riéndose

-¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULA VILI!- espetó el príncipe

-jajjajaa… bueno, si quieres hacerte el tonto, por mi está bien… aunque por lo que vi, esa mujer es peligrosa para ti hermano- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

-¿Peligrosa? ¡Por favor! Su poder de combate es ridículo- se burló el príncipe

-No hablo de que ella te pueda vencer en combate, eso sería estúpido, pero… ella tiene carácter… y no está de resbalosa contigo pese a que… ¡bueno! Se nota a kilómetros que le encantas- dijo Vilandra

-¿Le gusto? ¿tu crees?- preguntó el príncipe sin pensar

-¿Ves cómo si te importa? Hasta quieres saber si tú le gustas- la emperatriz puso sus manos en la cadera

Vegeta gruñó –No digas estupideces- volteó el rostro

La coli blanca puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe –Por cierto, ¿tienes pensado entrenar mañana? Si tú no estás aquí Vegeta, simplemente me aburro, eres el único que no me considera tan sagrada como para ni siquiera tocarme, ya no digamos pelear- dijo ella

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿Acaso quieres que te mande llorando a un tanque de recuperación?- preguntó

Ella frunció el ceño –Ya veremos quién es el que termina en recuperación aunque… igual y estaría bien que acabaras en un tanque, así tu amada terrícola podría ir a recibirte cuando despiertes- dijo burlonamente

Al príncipe se le subieron los colores al rostro -Si no fueras mi hermana ahorita mismo acababa contigo- dijo exclamó

-Hay Vegeta, tú nunca me harías daño ¿y sabes porqué? ¡Porque soy tu hermana favorita!- guiñó un ojo

-¡ja! Si tu lo dices- el príncipe sonrió de lado

-Oye por cierto- dijo Vilandra -¿no te ha fastidiado nuestro padre con el asunto de elegir esposa?- preguntó

-Ya sabes que sí, no sé para qué preguntas- dijo con fastidio

-¡Qué lata! También a mi, no pierde oportunidad de recordarme que ya tengo 23, que debería estar casada, que las costumbres, bla, bla, bla- suspiró fastidiada

-Por lo visto a todos nos fastidia, he sabido que a Odette también la tiene harta con lo mismo… y eso que de los tres ella es su consentida- dijo el príncipe

-Es que… Vegeta- dijo pensativa –osea… incluso los guerreros de élite todos son… ¡PATÉTICOS!... honestamente no hay nadie que valga la pena en todo este imperio- refunfuñó

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -Pues si no te agradan los guerreros de la élite o los parlamentarios, ¿con quién pretendes unirte entonces?- preguntó sarcástico

-Pues…- se quedó pensativa -…son tan patéticos y tan idiotas, que a veces quisiera buscar el registro de los últimos 30 años para saber quién ha sido el guerrero de clase baja más débil jamás nacido… probablemente tenga más carácter que cualquiera de los parlamentarios- dijo divertidamente

El príncipe se puso rojo de coraje -¡NINGUNA HERMANA MÍA SE CASARÁ NUNCA CON UNA SABANDIJA DE CLASE BAJA VILANDRA! ¡ANTES TE MATO!- gritó histérico Vegeta

-Hay ya hermanito, no te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo la guerrera mientras reía sonoramente

-Entonces no estés diciendo estupideces, eres la emperatriz de los saiyajin, te casarás con el mejor saiyajin que esté con vida- sentenció el príncipe

Vilandra puso cara de puchero –Pero Vegeta, no puedo casarme contigo, somos hermanos, sería asqueroso y no te ofendas, eres guapo pero, no eres mi tipo- dijo bromeando, lo que provocó que ambos soltaran en carcajadas

-Lo que podrías hacer- El príncipe tomó aire, intentando reponerse de tanta carcajada -¿Porqué no te casas con quién sea y lo matas en tu noche de bodas antes de…?- se sonrojó y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, pensar en su hermanita menor a la que siempre ha cuidado en una situación de clasificación XXX era algo que hacía que la sangre le hirviera, porque Vilandra y Odette siempre serán para él, el par de pequeñas mocosas insoportables a las que adora -¡PERO LO ASESINAS ANTES DE QUE PASE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- exclamó –así le das gusto a nuestro padre, y te libras de un matrimonio indeseable- sugirió el príncipe

Vilandra hizo una mueca, considerando la opción –bien… suena interesante… pero bueno, podría matarlo después de consumada la noche de bodas… ¿por qué no divertirme?- dijo buscando provocar en su hermano…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! LO MATAS ACABANDO LA CEREMONIA MATRIMONIAL- gritó histérico el príncipe ante lo dicho por su hermana

-Bueno Vegeta, tranquilo, no me estoy casando- dijo intentando contener la risa –me retiro a dormir, te veo mañana para entrenar- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Te daré una paliza- dijo Vegeta a modo de despedida

Ella llegó a la puerta y le dirigió a su hermano una última mirada –ya lo veremos- salió de la habitación

************************* **HABITACIÓN DE BULMA** *******************************

Bulma se había sumergido un buen rato en el jacuzzi del lujoso baño de su habitación del palacio, cosa que le cayó de maravilla, se sentía relajada y renovada. Se secó el cabello y se puso un camisón de seda para ir a dormir.

Removió las sábanas y edredón para meterse a la cama, pero, volteó a ver a la sala, recordando aquella puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la del príncipe.

La científico caminó a través del dormitorio y cruzó la sala de su habitación hasta quedar frente a aquella fina puerta –Vegeta- dijo en susurro. Su mano se posó en la perilla, pero no intentó abrirla –total, está cerrada- dijo para sí misma, regresando hacia la zona del dormitorio, y ahora si, se metió a la cama y se cobijó, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

En su habitación, Vegeta ya estaba derrotado por el sueño –Bulma- balbuceó estando profundamente dormido

-Continuará-


	11. Día Laboral

_**YUSHI: **__Las profecías las inventé yo, jejeje, me basé un poco en cuanto a la redacción en la Biblia y el Corán. En cuanto al contenido están basadas en un revoltijo de muchas cosas: la serie Charmed, Dragon Rouge, wicca, Nostradamus, etc. La reina Brássica es un amor, ahorita no aparece mucho pero… bueno, tú sabes qué pasará con ella, jejeje. Y Vili, pues entre ella y Odette le espantan las viejas a Vegeta, por eso fue tan odiosa con Bulma… pero está bien, así nos lo guardan sólo para Bulmis jejeje XDD_

_**Are85:**__ Muchas gracias, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo_

_**Yami Maeda:**__ jajaja, ya ves, Odette es Cupido con esos dos, jajaja, qué bueno que te agradó Vilandra ;-)_

_**HinataYaoi95:**__ No te arruinaré la sorpresa sobre quién es el futuro novio-esposo de Vilandra, jejejejeje… pero descuida, ella y Odette no se pelearán por el amor de nadie ;-)_

_**Pegajosachiclosa:**__ :3 jejeje, besos! Me encantaron tus bocetos de las gemelas, eres una gran dibujante :D_

**CAPITULO 9**

**DIA LABORAL**

Bulma se levantó temprano, hoy era su primer día en Vegitasein, y además, sólo tenía ese día para ir al laboratorio a revisar los proyectos, y poder presentar al siguiente día una digna propuesta de trabajo -Le enseñaré a ese Rey que Bulma Briefs es la mejor, y así tendrá que tragarse sus desplantes- repetía una y otra vez

Ella ya estaba lista, se había vestido con unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas color púrpura, y unas balerinas color azul rey para poder andar cómoda por si acaso tenía que estar en constante movimiento, había dejado en la mesa de la sala una agenda y una tablet para poder tomar notas, etc. De pronto, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, por lo que acudió a abrir, una mucama de piel escamosa color ocre ingresó con un carrito de servicio -Buenos días- saludó a la sirvienta con una sonrisa

La empleada del palacio se sorprendió por el recibimiento -Buenos días Srita. Briefs- respondió, la familia real y en general los saiyajin no eran tan amables, de hecho, todos los saiyajin eran fríos y serios, otros eran muy groseros, en especial si no estaban de buen humor

Detrás de la empleada, había dos saiyajin -Buenos días Nappa- exclamó Bulma cortésmente

-A... si... buen día- dijo el saiyajin calvo -srita. Bulma...- fué interrumpido

-Por favor Nappa, no me hables de usted, suficiente tienes con las formalidades ante la familia real, yo no soy una princesa, háblame de tú- dijo la peli azul

El saiyajin se frotó la nuca un tanto avergonzado -Bien, bueno, el príncipe Vegeta me ordenó que personalmente supervise que estés cómoda, y también me encargó tu seguridad, así que- hizo una seña con la mano para que el otro saiyajin que se encontraba afuera de la habitación se acercara -él es Taro, y será tu guardaespaldas- dijo el calvo

-¡Definitivamente no!- exclamó la científico -puedo cuidarme perfectamente, además, sólo estaré en el laboratorio- volteó a ver a Taro -Lo siento, pero no creo que sea necesario...- fué interrumpida

-¿Qué es lo que según tú no es necesario, terrícola?- interrumpió cierto príncipe

-Vegeta... esque Nappa me comenta que él- señalando a Taro -será mi guardaespaldas, no es necesario que yo tenga un escolta- respondió la científico

-Ya veo- dijo el príncipe mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la peli azul, volteó a ver a la mucama quien aún seguía ahí -¡Retírate!- ordenó

-Si alteza- dijo la sirvienta, quien le dedicó una reverencia al príncipe para inmediatamente dejar la habitación

Ahora volteó a ver a sus hombres -Nappa, Taro, déjenme a solas con la terrícola, esperen afuera- les ordenó

Ambos saiyajin asintieron y Nappa cerró la puerta desde afuera, dejando a Vegeta y Bulma a solas en la habitación de ella

-No deberías ser tan necia mujer- dijo el príncipe

-Vegeta, sólo estaré en el laboratorio, ¿para qué ponerme un guardia?- dijo la científico

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos -porque para empezar, este palacio es enorme, te perderás sin un guía, aparte, es por tu seguridad...- antes de que su lengua lo traicionará, pensó rápidamente -como dijo Odette, eres socia del imperio ahora, debemos protegerte como tal- dijo para no admitir que quería estar enterado de qué hacía y dónde estaba

La científico suspiró -Mira... voy a aceptar que Taro sea mi guardaespaldas, pero que conste, que sólo lo hago por ti y por Odette... además, como tú dices... necesitaré ayuda porque no conozco aquí- dijo Bulma

-Al menos entraste en razón- espetó Vegeta, dió dos pasos hacia la puerta

-¡espera!- lo detuvo Bulma -Tú... bueno...- titubeó

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el príncipe sin voltear

-ordenaste tú personalmente que yo estuviera cómoda y protegida... ¿porqué?- preguntó con intriga, y a la vez, su corazón se estremecía por la duda

El príncipe se quedó en silencio -se supone que eres mi mujer ¿no? todos deben creerlo así, los únicos que sabemos la verdad somos tú, yo y mis dos hermanas- respondió el príncipe, sin darse cuenta si quiera del título que le había dado a Bulma hace segundos

-Bueno si... tienes razón- dijo la científico un tanto decepcionada

El príncipe tomó la perilla de la puerta -Tero esperará aquí afuera en lo que sales- dijo con seriedad para entonces, retirarse

Bulma se quedó en su cuarto entonces, viendo hacia aquella puerta por donde el príncipe acababa de salir, así se quedo un rato para posterior, sentarse a desayunar en la salita. Se encontraba degustando los alimentos cuando...

_-Se supone que eres mi mujer ¿no?-_ La frase que el príncipe había pronunciado rebotaba en su cabeza -Dijo... su mujer... no su amante, SU MUJER- repetía una y otra vez, bebió del jugo -bueno, lo mas seguro es que se haya equivocado- dijo para si misma intentando no darle más importancia

Termino de beber su jugo, tomo su agenda y tablet para salir de su habitación donde el guardia la esperaba para llevarla a los laboratorios.

Llegando al laboratorio, Tero se quedo en el exterior mientras que Bulma fue recibida por una recepcionista de piel lila, quien le facilito una bata y un pase para acceder a las distintas áreas, esto por instrucciones de Odette.

La científico quedo gratamente impresionada por la avanzada tecnología, el jefe del laboratorio le daba una introducción a lo que estaban haciendo en cuanto a nuevos desarrollos.

Después de un rato de revisar documentos y prototipos, la recepcionista llegó con Bulma -Srita. Briefs, su Sagrada Majestad esta en recepción y desea verla- dijo

Bulma frunció el ceño "¿que querrá esa odiosa?" pensó -voy para allá- respondió con hastío, y fue conducida por la recepcionista hasta donde se encontraba la emperatriz

Al llegar, Vilandra estaba en pose de brazos cruzados esperando, la recepcionista llegó con la científico –Sagrada Emperatriz, les dejo hablar a solas- dijo la recepcionista para ir a otra oficina

Bulma tomó aire -¿Me buscaba... majestad?- dijo con hastío, luego de anoche, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a la gemela de Odette

Vilandra volteó con la terrícola -Bulma... anoche creo que no comenzamos muy bien que digamos- dijo ella

La científico parpadeó en sorpresa –bueno si… es cierto no fue una muy buena noche- dijo ella cambiando su tono

-Si en fin… a lo que vine terrícola es para facilitarte tu trabajo en Vegitasein- la emperatriz extendió un sobre lacrado con el sello real hacia la terrícola -Este es un decreto para que puedas tener acceso a los archivos e instalaciones del palacio sin ningún problema, firmado personalmente por mi- dijo

Bulma la miró con sorpresa –gracias- dijo la terrícola

-Bien, es todo… lo que requieras no dudes en pedirlo ya sea a mí o a mis hermanos, en especial a Odette que finalmente está directamente a cargo del proyecto en sociedad con corporación cápsula- dijo la coli blanca

Bulma asintió -Así lo haré majestad- dijo la científico

-Bueno tu continúa con tu trabajo yo debo retirarme pero estaré pendiente de lo que realices- Vilandra comenzó entonces a salir de laboratorio

-Muchas gracias emperatriz- Dijo bulma

La coli blanca volteó a verla -puedes llamarme Vilandra- dijo con una expresión casi sonriente, sin dejar de lado la pose soberbia propia de la familia, mientras salía por la puerta de laboratorio

La científico regresó entonces a los laboratorios para seguir empapándose sobre los actuales trabajos del mismo, y también recorrió el hangar para dar un vistazo rápido a las naves, y sobretodo, a los planos.

********************** **SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO** **********************

Después de desayunar, el príncipe llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, se quitó la capa para así poder estar más cómodo y entrenar con su hermana menor tal y como lo habían programado. Vegeta tenía para un rato preparándose en tanto llegaba Vilandra

Luego de hablar con Bulma, la emperatriz ingresó a aquella sala de entrenamiento - Vegeta hermanito, qué gusto que estés aquí como acordamos- dijo juguetonamente la coli blanca

-¡Ja!- rió el príncipe –pensé que ya te habías acobardado- dijo con ironía

-¿Yo? ¿acobardarme de ti? ¡eso jamás!- Exclamó la emperatriz –me tardé porque fui a visitar a tu novia terrícola- dijo en broma

Vegeta frunció el ceño –no es mi novia- gruñó

La coli blanca guió un ojo -Pero quieres que lo sea- dijo Vilandra en modo malicioso

El príncipe se sonrojó –ya deja de decir idioteces Vili, a ver si estás tan bromista después de que te haga añicos- dijo presuntuoso el príncipe

-Ya veremos quién es el que termina hecho polvo- dijo Vilandra adoptando pose de combate para comenzar con el entrenamiento

El Príncipe también adoptó pose de combate -Primero tú ya que eres la sagrada emperatriz- dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo

-Como quieras- respondió Vilandra.

La emperatriz entonces se abalanzó contra el príncipe dando así inicio a un arduo entrenamiento donde ambos peleaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Golpes, patadas y técnicas iban y venían de uno y de otro, provocándose gran daño. El estilo de ellos era prácticamente pelear casi a muerte, sin querer matarse realmente, pero a ambos les gustaba combatir en serio, motivo por el cual luego de una sesión, era indispensable que ambos ingresaran a un tanque de regeneración, y esta vez no era la excepción.

******************* **POR LA NOCHE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE BULMA** **********************

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo dedicada a ponerse al día en cuanto a proyectos, y sobretodo, encontrar áreas de oportunidad en el imperio para demostrarle al rey que ella era una científico capaz, la peli azul se encontraba sentada en su cama ante su lap top realizando un resumen de lo que había podido observar y en base a eso, presentar su propuesta de trabajo ante Odette y el monarca del imperio

En eso estaba cuando de pronto, escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta francesa de cristal que daba hacia la terraza -¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Bulma, puso su laptop a un lado y se levanto de la cama, cruzó la sala de su suite hasta llegar a la terraza, abrió la puerta y vió… -Vegeta- exclamó sorprendida. Abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al príncipe -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó la peli azul

Vegeta ingresó al dormitorio de la terrícola -Sólo vine a ver qué era lo que ibas a presentar mañana ante mi padre- dijo él con indiferencia

La peli azul arqueó una ceja - justamente estoy trabajando en eso- dijo la científico - tengo muchas ideas que ponerle al rey y de hecho serán de sumo interés para ustedes también- dijo ella

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -¿en serio? Bien… ¿por qué no me enseñas que son esas fabulosas ideas que tienes?- dijo con curiosidad

Bulma le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, ingresando ambos al dormitorio. La científico se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y el príncipe junto a ella

La peliazul entonces tomó la computadora y se la puso en las piernas, comenzó a mover el mouse táctil –bien, este es mi informe- dijo mientras le daba la computadora al príncipe

Vegeta comenzó a leer el documento electrónico, su rostro era serio pero, algo en sus ojos mostraba interés en la información presentada, se detuvo al leer una página -¿De verdad piensas hacer esto?- preguntó sorprendido

Bulma vió la pantalla y asintió con la cabeza –Si, estuve viendo los planos de las naves y se puede duplicar su velocidad si hacemos unas adecuaciones a los motores, sería relativamente sencillo- dijo ella

Vegeta bajó más el documento –Y veo que implementarás la tecnología de encapsulamiento- comentó con interés

-¡Obvio!- guiñó un ojo –mi empresa es Corporación Cápsula, así que eso no puede faltar- dijo victoriosa

El príncipe se le quedó viendo, perdiéndose un instante en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo terrestre, y a su vez, ella también estaba absorta en aquellos ojos negros como el carbón, sería difícil saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió en ese instante

-bien… yo…- decía Bulma titubeante –debo… debo seguir con el informe- dijo sin apartar sus ojos del príncipe

Vegeta desvió la mirada –si… yo…- se levantó -…me voy a dormir- dijo él, avanzó unos pasos hasta la puerta que dividía la sala del dormitorio, para entonces regresar rápidamente con ella, besándola suave pero apasionadamente

Bulma hizo a un lado la computadora y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe. Sin saber en qué momento, de pronto Vegeta estaba encima de ella en la cama, besándola y acariciando la cintura de ella, a lo que la peli azul correspondía, con caricias en los brazos del príncipe.

Seguían en pleno beso cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, no hicieron caso y siguieron besándose, hasta que…

_-Bulma, ¿estás ahí?-_ preguntó una voz desde afuera _–Soy Odette-_ dijo esa voz

Ambos pararon en seco y se levantaron -¡Ya voy!- dijo Bulma, mientras Vegeta corrió para salir por la terraza. Parecían dos adolescentes sorprendidos por sus padres. La científico se acomodó la blusa que traía arrugada, fue hacia la puerta y abrió –Pasa Odette- dijo, permitiendo el ingreso a la princesa

-Vine a ver cómo iba el informe de mañana- dijo la saiyajin mientras entraba

-Claro, voy por mi computadora, siéntate- dijo la científico mientras iba por su lap top para volver a la sala y mostrársela a la princesa. Se sentó junto a la saiyajin y le dio la computadora.

Ambas estuvieron revisando la información, así como también trabajando en la redacción y presentación de la propuesta que habrían de presentar al siguiente día ante el rey

Luego de un rato –Bien, estoy segura de que mi padre estará complacido con esto que presentas- dijo la princesa

-¿tú crees?- preguntó Bulma

-¡Claro! Lo conozco y sé que estará más sorprendido que yo, y ansioso de realizar tus propuestas, y también mi hermana quedará sorprendida- dijo Odette

-De hecho fue a verme esta mañana- dijo la peli azul

A la princesa casi se le salieron los ojos –¿Qué Vilandra hizo qué?- preguntó asombrada

-Me dio un sobre lacrado con el escudo real y un documento firmado por ella para darme acceso total a cualquier instalación o registro que necesite- explicó la científico –pensé que sabías- dijo ella

-No, no sabía nada de eso- dijo la princesa

-La verdad, fue muy distinta ahora, anoche si te soy honesta me cayó muy mal, pero hoy fue una Vilandra totalmente distinta- dijo la científico

-Te dije que no es tan mala- dijo Odette, levantándose del sofá –me retiro a mi habitación, mañana le presentaré esto a mi padre- tomó lo que parecían unas memorias SD –y prepárate porque posiblemente te mande llamar- dijo la princesa

A Bulma no le agradó mucho la idea, pero ya en el pasado había tenido que trabajar con gente no agradable, no iba a derrumbarse sólo por el antipático rey –estaré lista si eso sucede- dijo con firmeza

La princesa salió de la habitación de la terrícola para dirigirse a la suya. Por su parte, Bulma apagó su lap top y fue hacia el vestidor, se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón para entonces, regresar a su recámara y acostarse –veamos mañana qué dice el Rey Vegeta… aunque, bueno, soy Bulma Briefs, así que estará sorprendido- dijo para si misma.

Se volteó para quedar recostada de lado "Vegeta… ¿porqué sigues besándome?" se preguntaba la científico, recordando los besos del príncipe -¿acaso me quieres?- dijo al aire –no… yo de seguro soy sólo un reto para ti… un juego- se respondió para no permitirse sentir nada por aquel saiyajin, suspiró –deja de besarme Vegeta- dijo

******************************** **AL DIA SIGUIENTE** ******************************

Después de desayunar, Odette recorrió los pasillos del palacio con las memorias SD que contenían el informe realizado por Bulma. Después de tomar elevadores y recorrer medio palacio, finalmente llegó hasta una gran y elegante puerta donde había un guardia al exterior

El guardia hizo una reverencia a la princesa -alteza- dijo

-Vengo a ver a mi padre- dijo la princesa

-Avisaré a su majestad- el guardia entró por aquella puerta

El rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, cuando observó entrar al guardia

-Su majestad- dijo el saiyajin -la princesa Odette ha llegado- dijo él

-Perfecto, hazla pasar- respondió el monarca

El guardia hizo una reverencia para volver a salir de la oficina real, topándose con la guerrera - princesa Odette, por favor pase- dijo él mientras abría la puerta, permitiendo el acceso a la princesa hacia la oficina de su padre. Una vez que la princesa estuvo dentro, el saiyajin cerró la puerta por fuera

Odette entró al lujoso despacho y caminó hasta llegar al escritorio donde su padre se encontraba sentado -majestad- dijo la sayajin mientras reverenciaba al rey

-Toma asiento Odette- dijo el monarca mientras señalaba uno de los asientos del otro lado de su escritorio, para que la princesa se sentara

Ella jaló una de las sillas, tomó asiento y puso sobre el escritorio las memorias SD con los informes y la propuesta de Bulma -padre, en estos chips se encuentra la información acerca de los actuales proyectos de los científicos imperiales- estiró entonces su mano para entregarle otra de las memorias SD -y en este otro chip se encuentra la propuesta de trabajo de Bulma- explicó la princesa a su padre

El rey observó los chips -bien, veamos lo que esa terrícola propone- dijo el monarca con un tono burlón en su voz, arqueando una ceja

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Odette Inoportuna . jejejeje... interrumpe cuando menos debe! XD_

_¿El Rey Vegeta reconocerá la genialidad de Bulma como sus hijos lo hacen? Descúbranlo ;-)_


	12. La Cámara de Gravedad

**Pegajosachiclosa:**_si, Odette es una inoportuna jejejejeje_

**_HINATAYAOI:_** _si, ya supe de Gine :-) y si la llegare a mencionar si se da el caso. Ya no falta tanto para que Goku se encuentre con alguna de las dos gemelas, pero ahorita,me enfocaré en Vegeta y Bulma, ya vendrá el turno de Vilandra, Odette, Gokú y... a ver quien o quienes mas se involucran en la historia jejejeje_

**_YUSHI:_**_ ¡Gracias! hago lo mejor que mis dotes de nostradamus logran XD jajajaja... pues si, Odette super inoportuna, pero bueno, eso lo hace más interesante, y si, sabemos lo que sucederá, no cambiaré el futuro pero, pues si te fijas estos capítulos son totalmente inéditos, jejeje... a ver qué otra novedad más se me ocurre en el camino antes de irnos al drama que se desata, jeje!_

_Otro capítulo inédito y... escribí una tontería al final después del continuará, jejejejeje... no me resistí a hacer eso... ¿creen que haya lemon aqui?_

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD**

El Rey Vegeta presionó un botón en su escritorio, provocando que ante él se desplegara una pantalla de plasma, el Rey inserto los chips en un lector que tenía el aspecto de un mouse de computadora, y en compañía de su hija, estuvieron revisando los informes las propuestas y todos los documentos guardados electrónicamente en aquellos chips. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, el rostro del Rey siempre serio, se vislumbraba interesado en aquella información que revisaba

Después de varias horas, finalmente terminaron de revisar los chips -bien princesa- dijo a su hija -ahora entiendo porqué hiciste esa sociedad a nombre del imperio, debo admitir que se ve interesante todo esto que proponen tú y esa terrícola. Te felicito hija- dijo el monarca, orgulloso de su princesa

Odette sonrió, satisfecha ante la aprobación de su progenitor -Gracias padre, me da gusto que te complazca mi negociación- respondió la princesa

El Rey abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó su scouter y se lo colocó en la oreja, para entonces accionar el comunicador de dicho aparato -Sullion- dijo el Rey,

_-A sus órdenes, Rey Vegeta-_ respondió una voz desde el aparato

-Trae ala terrícola conocida como Bulma Briefs a mi despacho- indicó el monarca

_-Enseguida, majestad-_ respondió el consejero del Rey

***************************** **LABORATORIO DEL PALACIO** ***************************

Bulma continuaba empapándose de los trabajos que actualmente se desarrollaban en los laboratorios, seguía revisando información para encontrar, aparte de todo lo que ya había analizado el día anterior, más áreas de oportunidad que poder presentar ante la familia real, finalmente ella era una científico brillante y no iba a dejarse amilanar ni por el Rey en persona, ni por nadie.

De pronto, la recepcionista de piel lila y cabellos anaranjados llegó con la científico –srita. Briefs, Lord Sullion la espera en recepción- dijo la chica

Bulma la miró con cara de duda -¿quién es Lord Sullion?- preguntó la peli azul

-El consejero de su majestad- respondió la recepcionista

Bulma hizo una extraña mueca -bien, no hagamos esperar al consejero real- dijo la terrícola

Ambas mujeres caminaron a través del laboratorio hasta llegar a la entrada, la chica de piel lila abrió la puerta, cediendo el paso a Bulma

En el área de recepción, un alto saiyajin musculoso, de cabello negro y corto con un estilo de corte militar se encontraba aguardando por la científico -¿Bulma Briefs?- preguntó el guerrero

Bulma dio un paso al frente -Soy yo- respondió la terrícola

El consejero real le dio la espalda para dar dos pasos hacia la puerta -sígame, el Rey Vegeta y la princesa Odette le esperan en la oficina de Su Majestad- dijo mientras accionaba la puerta para salir

Bulma suspiró "bueno no tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable" pensó la científico resignándose a encontrarse con aquel Rey qué tan despectivamente la había tratado en la fiesta cuando llegó a Vegitasein

Después de recorrer los pasillos y elevadores del palacio real, el consejero del Rey llevó a la terrícola hasta una elegante puerta, tomó la perilla -aguarda aquí- le indicó, abrió la puerta y asomó medio cuerpo hacia el interior -Rey Vegeta, he traído a la terrícola Bulma Briefs ante usted- dijo el saiyajin

-Bien, hazla pasar Sullion- indicó el monarca

Sullión asintió con la cabeza, salió con la terrícola -puede ingresar ahora- le dijo a la peli azul

Bulma asintió - gracias- dijo. Tomó aire, y entró por aquella fina puerta, observó entonces la ostentosa decoración de aquella oficina, tan exquisitamente adornada

-Ven- dijo el Rey con su autoritario tono de voz

La científico asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del escritorio - a sus órdenes majestad- dijo a regañadientes mientras hacía una reverencia, luego de la fiesta no le agradaba tener que hacer caravanas, pero este no era suyo, sino el territorio de ellos

El Rey la observó con cierto desprecio -estuve analizando los chips con tu información en compañía de la princesa- dijo mientras señalaba a la menor de sus hijos (menor porque Vilandra nació unos minutos antes que ella) -ahora deseo que tú misma terrícola expongas todo lo que viene contenido en estos chips- dijo el Rey mientras volteaba la pantalla para que pudiera ser vista, tanto por él como por su hija y la científico

Bulma se acercó al escritorio -claro Rey Vegeta, verá, conforme lo que pude observar el día de ayer...- la científico comenzó entonces una larga y detallada explicación acerca de la información recopilada y también expuso sus propuestas ante un visiblemente interesado Rey Vegeta

Al terminar la exposición, el monarca se levantó de su lujoso sillón que asemejaba un sillón para ejecutivo, sin embargo, éste tenía un tapiz rojo pero con detalles en dorado en los bordes -bien terrícola, veo complacido que no mentías acerca de tus habilidades científicas- el monarca volteó a ver a su hija -princesa Odette, estoy orgulloso de ti con el trato que has hecho con la corporación cápsula, eres una excelente diplomática, digna de ser la princesa de los saiyajin- dijo el Rey con una expresión de orgullo, pero siempre serio

La princesa mantuvo su cara seria como era propio, pero de sus labios salió lo que parecía ser una sonrisa -gracias padre- respondió

El monarca cambió su semblante por el soberbio de siempre -en cuanto a ti terrícola, lo prometido es deuda y como gobernante del imperio, tengo honor y palabra, así que a partir de este momento tú eres la nueva directora del área de ciencia e investigación del Imperio Saiyajin- dijo el Rey

Bulma hizo un gesto de satisfacción -Se lo agradezco majestad, y le aseguró que esto sólo es el principio de algo muy grande que se viene tanto para ustedes como también para mi compañía- dijo victoriosa

-Eso espero ahora retírate- exclamó el monarca con su cortante tono de voz

Bulma salió de la oficina real de regreso al laboratorio, estaba bastante satisfecha por el logro que había obtenido, más que convertirse en la directora científica del imperio, estaba realmente feliz ya que con su trabajo le demostró aquel Rey que tan despectivamente la trató, que ella era mucho más que una cara y un cuerpo bonito

En la oficina, padre e hija quedaron solos –Felicidades princesa, repito, fue un muy buen negocio el que hiciste- dijo ahora si, con un semblante más relajado, incluso, sonriente

La princesa se levantó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio y se abrazó al Rey –gracias papá- dijo ella

El rey se sonrojó –Odette, compórtate- dijo abochornado. Su estricta educación le impedía mostrar afecto por otros, y él era muy severo con sus hijos, pero su esposa y sus hijas lograban doblegar su orgullo algunas veces

-No hay nadie papá- dijo ella mientras soltaba su abrazo

-Por cierto Odette- su cara otra vez fue de seriedad –Te recuerdo, tienes 23 años, y tú y tu hermana siguen solteras, eso no es correcto- dijo el monarca

Odette hizo una mueca de fastidio –Padre… paciencia- se quedó pensativa -…yo creo… no, estoy segura, pronto llegará un saiyajin que me agrade como para que sea mi esposo- dijo ella intentando ser suave pero sobretodo, que su padre la dejara en paz "Papá… él ya existe…" pensó la princesa

-Eso espero, o me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto- dijo el monarca

******************************* **EL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIÓ** ********************************

Habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde que Bulma había llegado al planeta Vegeta, sus logros como científica eran reconocidos por sus colegas pero sobre todo, por la familia real.

Si bien el Rey Vegeta siempre era muy altanero al dirigirse con ella, no era así con los hijos del monarca, ni con la mismísima Reina. Todo lo contrario, pues la reina Brássica, las pocas veces que habían intercambiado palabras, no sólo se comportaba muy respetuosa con la terrícola, sino que también mostraba genuino interés tanto las investigaciones como en los desarrollos, ya que la reina siempre fue asidua a la lectura, los estudios y en general, a la adquisición de conocimiento.

Vilandra por su parte, estaba constantemente al pendiente del trabajo de la terrícola, pues no sólo le pedía informes de sus avances sino que también le visitaba y participa activamente de las propuestas de la peli azul. Estaba verdaderamente impresionada por el excelente trabajo de la terrícola, aunque también, cómo sabía que a la peli azul le gustaba su hermano, y a Vegeta no le era indiferente la científico, también se mantenía cerca de ella como un modo de cuidar o más bien dicho celar a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, la terrícola de algún modo le simpatizaba en cierto grado, además de que era refrescante tener alguien que entendiera y pudiera darle forma a las ideas propias que tanto tiempo tuvo en mente

Odette, siendo la encargada directa del proyecto con Bulma, obviamente estaba en constante comunicación con la científico, además de que era la encargada de notificar y reportar a su padre acerca de los avances de Bulma, librando así a la terrícola de tener que estar en constante contacto con el monarca. Si bien el Rey Vegeta si mandaba llamar a Bulma, esto era sólo de vez en cuando, cosa que aliviaba a la peli azul pues así podía dedicarse a lo suyo con tranquilidad

Por otro lado, con Vegeta tenía una relación bastante extraña, sus discusiones de adolescentes en secundaria eran prácticamente diarias, peleando por cualquier tontería, y siempre uno burlándose del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, el príncipe había encontrado en Bulma alguien con quién tener conversaciones intelectuales, al igual que Vilandra, Bulma aterrizaba las ideas del príncipe y encaminaba aquellas propuestas para poder realizar lo que él indicaba... Pero también, aquellas sesiones de besos furtivos eran cada vez más constantes entre ambos, ninguno de los dos admitía nada, pero entre ellos había fuego, un fuego arrasador que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para atraparlos a ambos

Una tarde, Bulma había regresado a su habitación para ir por su agenda que se le había olvidado ese día, cuando visualizó que en el pasillo iba caminando hacia ella el príncipe bastante frustrado

-¡maldita sea!- musitó el príncipe entre dientes

-Vegeta- dijo la terrícola al ver al príncipe frente a ella

-Ahora no mujer- gruñó el príncipe

Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas (posición de jarra dirían algunos) -¿se puede saber qué te sucede Vegeta?- preguntó

El príncipe volteó el rostro -nada que sea de tu incumbencia- dijo cortante

La científico se indignó -bueno yo sólo quería ser amable contigo, pero allá tú, grosero- volteó el rostro

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -es cosa de guerreros- dijo con tono seco -a menos, claro, que puedas desarrollar un elixir mágico para volverme más fuerte- ahora su tono fue sarcástico

La peli azul frunció el ceño -tal vez no puedo hacer una poción mágica para volverte más fuerte, pero si podría ayudarte con tus entrenamientos Vegeta- dijo con firmeza

-¡ jajaja! no me hagas reír mujer ¿tú? ¿ayudarme entrenar? pero qué tonterías dices- dijo burlándose

Ella se cruzó de brazos -bien, es cierto que mi fuerza física no se compara en nada con la tuya, tienes razón, sería ridículo que yo me pusiera entrenar contigo en combate, pero tú mismo has comprobado que soy una científico muy capaz y no sé, podría diseñar algo para que entrenes mejor... Por ejemplo... Veamos...- puso una mano en su barbilla quedándose pensativa -¿cómo es normalmente un entrenamiento para ti Vegeta?- preguntó

El príncipe parpadeó -bueno, después del calentamiento todo depende, si está alguna de mis hermanas entonces peleó con ellas, pero si no, hago una rutina de ejercicios además de pelear con un contrincante imaginario- respondió

-ya veo- dijo Bulma, estuvo pensando por algunos instantes -lo que necesitas para aumentar tu poder, es entrenar en condiciones desafiantes- dijo la científico

-eso ya lo sé- gruñó el príncipe -¿porque me haces perder mi tiempo con algo tan obvio?- espetó

Bulma frunció el ceño -bueno principito- dijo con molestia -iba a destinar algo de mi precioso tiempo diseñando algo para que pudieras entrenar más eficientemente pero en vista de que no te interesa- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos

-¡Espera!- la detuvo el príncipe

Ella se detuvo sin voltear a verlo, pero con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios

Vegeta dio un suspiro -Te escucho- dijo

Bulma ahora si dio la vuelta para ver de frente al saiyajin -bueno ¿qué te parecería tener tu propia cámara de simulación de gravedad?- dijo la científico

Vegeta la miró sorprendido -¿simulador de gravedad? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó incrédulo

La peli azul guiñó un ojo -es posible… puedo basarme en los planos que tengo de sus naves espaciales, con el motor que utilizan y algunas adecuaciones, estoy muy segura que puedo desarrollar un simulador de gravedad para que puedas aumentarla o disminuirla según tus necesidades, así podrías entrenar mucho mejor y volverte más fuerte- explicó la científico

El príncipe Sonrió y cerró sus puños -Bulma ¿en cuánto tiempo puedes tener listo el simulador de gravedad?- preguntó con emoción

-Bueno...- se quedó pensativa -...Estoy muy ocupada en el laboratorio, pero puedo darme tiempo para tu simulador... Yo creo que en una semana estará listo- dijo con seguridad

Vegeta sonrió triunfante -¡Perfecto!- exclamó emocionado

Bulma no lo sabía, pero hacerle esa propuesta al príncipe de los Saiyajin le cambiaría la vida por completo. A partir de ese momento, su rutina ahora era levantarse, desayunar, ir a los laboratorios y de ahí, dependiendo, o estaba en el hangar de las naves, o en algún lugar ya sea del palacio o incluso de la ciudad de Vegitasein en compañía de Taro, su guardaespaldas, todo dependía de qué actividad tuviera qué hacer o desarrollar. Y por la tarde, luego de terminar, se encerraba en su oficina para desarrollar el simulador de gravedad, el cual estuvo terminado en 4 días.

Después de concluir el panel de control, procedió a llevarlo (obvio encapsulado, ella no iba a cargar sola todo el aparatejo aunque, está rodeada de saiyajin, así que no sería problema llevarlo) a la sala de entrenamientos, donde los siguientes 2 días estuvo instalándolo, realizando algunas pruebas, etc.

Al séptimo día, la terrícola se levantó temprano, se duchó, se arregló, desayunó temprano y salió de su habitación, caminó hasta la puerta de la recámara de su vecino, es decir: Vegeta. Accionó entonces el botón del interfon, y esperó la respuesta

En la pantalla se visualizó el rostro de Vegeta -¿Quién?- respondió el príncipe por el interfon

-Vegeta, soy yo, Bulma- dijo la terrícola

Se escuchó un gruñido como respuesta, y la pantalla del interfon se desactivó. Segundos después, la puerta de los aposentos del príncipe se abrió, por lo que Bulma procedió a ingresar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres terrícola?- dijo el príncipe

-Buenos días su alteza, ¿cómo amaneció? ¿durmió bien?- dijo ella con sarcasmo –digo, podrías ser más educado ¿no? Para ser un príncipe, dejas mucho qué desear- Dijo la peli azul

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -¿sólo has venido a decir tonterías mujer?- preguntó

-No, de hecho, vine a decirte que tu simulador de gravedad está listo e instalado en la sala de entrenamiento- dijo ella con su aire presuntuoso

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban tan abiertos, que parecía que se le saldrían -¿HABLAS ENSERIO?- preguntó asombrado

Bulma sonrió –si quieres vamos y lo ves por ti mismo- guiñó un ojo

Dicho esto, Vegeta y Bulma salieron de la alcoba del príncipe, para dirigirse juntos hacia la sala de entrenamientos, recorriendo una enorme distancia ya que, para evitar cualquier percance, dicho lugar se encontraba del otro lado del palacio, lejos de la sala del trono, habitaciones, laboratorios, etc.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, ingresaron primeramente a la cabina de control, Bulma se sentó frente a los controles y encendió una pantalla touch –este es el control, desde aquí, del simulador, si hay algún técnico aquí, sólo tienen qué acceder a este ícono, y marcar la gravedad que tú les indiques- explicó

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –eso no me sirve, cuando entreno, normalmente no hay ningún técnico aquí, así que no me sirve tener el control en la cabina- reprochó

Bulma se levantó de la silla –justamente pensé en eso Vegeta, así que- abrió la puerta hacia el área de entrenamiento, siendo seguida por el príncipe. Dio unos pasos al lado de la puerta, donde también había una pantalla touch como en la cabina, empotrada en la pared –Desde aquí adentro también puedes controlar la gravedad, es igual- encendió la pantalla –ingresas en este ícono, y aquí le indicas cuántas veces quieres que la gravedad aumente- explicó la terrícola

Vegeta sonrió de lado –Bien, vamos a probarlo- dijo el príncipe

Bulma se dirigió a la puerta –adelante, estaré desde la cabina observando- dijo mientras salía. Volvió a sentarse frente a los controles, y accionó el micrófono -¿Listo Vegeta?- preguntó por el altavoz

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, y se puso en pose de combate, por lo que Bulma comenzó aumentando un poco la gravedad.

Vegeta empezó a sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, pero como el aumento era gradual, se daba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

La peli azul siguió aumentando gradualmente la gravedad –Tú me dices hasta dónde- dijo por el altavoz, y continuó subiéndola –es sorprendente que soporte este nivel- dijo la terrícola luego de un rato de estar aumentando poco a poco la gravedad

-Basta- dijo el príncipe

Bulma dejó la gravedad entonces, en el nivel que Vegeta había indicado. La peli azul observó entonces el entrenamiento del saiyajin, quien por cierto, tenía el torso desnudo, sólo traía puestos sus pantalones y botas. No sólo era una increíble visión de un perfecto cuerpo masculino, sino que también, era la primera vez que lo veía entrenar como tal, con esa dedicación y ahínco. Simplemente, no podía dejar de observar aquella imagen, del tenaz príncipe con sólo sus pantalones, sudoroso, moviéndose por todos lados, levitando, etc, "Kami… ¡Es simplemente perfecto!" pensó Bulma, quien de inmediato agitó su cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Una vez que hubo terminado el príncipe –apágalo- se escuchó por el altavoz, por lo que la científico procedió a desactivar la simulación de gravedad, y se levantó para esperar en la puerta cuando el príncipe saliera.

Vegeta abrió la puerta hacia la cabina de control, gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, su cuello, sus perfectos pectorales, brazos, espalda, etc. Su respiración era agitada debido al esfuerzo, miró a la terrícola con sus profundos ojos azabache –Bien hecho- dijo mientras sonreía de un modo casi sensual

Bulma se sintió desarmada ante el príncipe –si... de… de nada…. Me alegra que te guste… el simulador digo- decía con nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada del príncipe

El príncipe se acercó peligrosamente a ella -¿qué sucede? ¿acaso te asusto?- preguntó con una voz irresistiblemente seductora y grave

Tragó saliva –no… no me asustas- respondió Bulma, y era cierto, no era miedo lo que sentía, era deseo… o más que eso

-¿porqué?- preguntó el saiyajin mientras su rostro se acercaba a ella, quedando sólo uno o dos centímetros separándolos

-No lo sé, pero no te tengo miedo- respondió sin dudarlo, esperando otro de esos deliciosos besos que a cada rato el príncipe le robaba, y que la hacían sentir perder el piso

-Continuará-

_Emmm… originalmente este capítulo era más largo y contenía… no les diré, tendrán que esperar al siguiente, jejejejeje…. _

-¡HOLA! ¡SOY GOKÚ! La autora no quiere decir nada, pero yo si les daré un adelanto-

-¡Shhhh! Gokú ¡no digas nada!-

-¡Vamos Grisell! No seas mala, tus lectores quieren saber que…- lo interrumpo cruelmente

-¡KAKAROTTO! Tú cállate, se supone que estás en la Tierra, no reveles información delicada ¬¬-

-Bueno, solo les daré un adelanto en lo que regreso a Vegitasein ¿si?-

-¡ASH! Está bien… pero no mucho o te aseguro que no sabrás quién te dio el beso cuando eras bebé-

-¡No seas así Grisell!-

-Ya me oíste Gokú-

-Está bien… oye… no entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver un limón con Vegeta y Bulma?-

-¡Suficiente Gokú! Ya dijiste demasiado, mejor déjalos esperar el siguiente capítulo, que también será inédito-

-Pero… si no dije nada, sólo que no entiendo qué tiene que ver un limón con…- lo interrumpo

-¡Gokú! ¡No arruines la sorpresa! Mejor…. Y aunque sé que me quedaré en bancarrota…. Te invito a cenar ¿ok?-

-¡YUPI!-

¡Oh Kami! Eeeemmm…. ¿Alguien podría prestarme dinero para pagar la cuenta? O.o ¿en qué me metí?

_JAJJAJAJAJA ya lo sé, esto fue estúpido pero no me resistí a hacerlo, esperen el siguiente capítulo que también será inédito respecto a la versión original y, bueno, Gokú ya les dio una pista._

_Besos! ¿reviews?_


	13. Amor sabor a limón

_**Gadak: **¡Muchísimas Gracias! qué bueno que te gusten las profecías, habrá más conforme avance la historia ;)_

_**Rosy-Roce:** Gracias por notarlo! si, de hecho, cuando volví a leer la historia para así poder terminarla, vi varias cosas que quise mejorar, y como ves, no me quedé con las ganas ;-)_

_**HinataYaoi:** Ya casi regresa, te lo prometo, y bueno, aquí veremos como sigue la relación de Bulma y Vegeta_

_**Nyu Chan:** complacida! aquí está el siguiente capi_

_**Lachicadelacaparoja:** jejeje, justamente eso quería, recordar los finales de los episodios :)_

_**Fernanda:** de eso se trata, crear suspenso y expectativa ;)_

_**Sonia Safiro:** Pues aquí habrá Lemon ;-) tu dirás si te gustó o no_

_**YUSHI:** Para que veas, no la hago más de emoción con el lemon, jejejje, espero que te guste_

_El título que le puse a este capítulo como que no me convence mucho, pero bueno, algo tenía que ponerle, jejejeje. Ojalá les guste, y ahi me dicen si les gustó el Lemon _

**CAPITULO 11**

**AMOR SABOR A LIMON**

-Bien- dijo él, separándose abruptamente de la terrícola, caminó hacia una mesa donde había dejado el resto de su ropa, tomando una toalla que también había ahí, se secó el sudor mientras la peli azul lo miraba -¿Qué tanto me ves?- frunció el ceño

Bulma sentía que las piernas le temblaban –Nada…. Yo… yo me voy- dijo mientras salía corriendo de aquella sala de entrenamientos. Corrió tan aprisa como podía a través de los pasillos de aquel enorme palacio, que justo ahora le parecía un laberinto sin fin. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar hacia uno de los bellos y majestuosos jardines, estaba exhausta de tanto correr, por lo que se sentó en el pasto junto a un árbol, y no porque hiciera calor pues era ya de noche, pero era un modo de esconderse de cualquier par de ojos indiscretos que pudieran estar por ahí

-¡Estúpido Vegeta!- exclamó con impotencia, las saladas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos –no… la idiota soy yo… es claro que sólo soy un juego para él, ¡claro!... como aún no me acuesto con él, debe ser fascinante para el codiciado príncipe el seducir a la única mujer que no se derrite por él- abrazó sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas –pero… si… si me derrito por el… Kami… creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de Vegeta- se secó las lágrimas con las manos, y se levantó –Bulma no seas idiota- se dijo a si misma –No eres ninguna chiquilla de 15 años que se enamora tan fácil del primer chico guapo que se le atraviesa…. ¡SOY BULMA BRIEFS! Hay cientos por no decir miles detrás de mi- exclamó, intentando olvidar el nudo que tenía en el corazón

-¿Hablando sola?- preguntó desde las sombras una voz masculina

La peli azul volteó hacia el lugar donde provino la voz –Vegeta- dijo al reconocer quién se escondía en la penumbra del jardín -¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO?- preguntó con molestia

El príncipe se acercó a la terrícola –No seas estúpida, yo no espío además, éste es mi palacio, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- respondió

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ESTÚPIDA? TU…- pensó en algún insulto, cuando vió lo que nunca, la cola de Vegeta no estaba sujeta a su cintura, sino que la había dejado suelta –TÚ SIMIO IMBÉCIL- dijo retadoramente

-¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO SIMIO IMBÉCIL? ¿EH? ¡HUMANA IDIOTA!- gritó el príncipe

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ VEGETA!- Bulma estaba totalmente furiosa y echando chispas

-escucha terrícola ¡Soy el Príncipe Saiyajin! Y puedo hablarte como se me dé mi maldita gana- exclamó

-Ya lo sé, eres el todo poderoso príncipe, todos te rinden pleitesía ¿pero qué crees? ¡YO NO!- dijo la terrícola

Vegeta arqueó una ceja –humana insolente- dijo

-No pienso arrodillarme ante un patán con título de príncipe como tú, desde que te conozco, no has hecho sino querer jugar conmigo, me besas a cada rato y…- la voz quiso cortársele -¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO VEGETA! Yo… yo no soy una puta más a la que usarás hasta que te aburras- sentenció

-Tú no eres una puta más- exclamó el príncipe, provocando que la terrícola lo mirara con asombro –eso me queda claro- dijo con un tono más normal –si lo fueras, te habrías entregado a mí desde el primer día- caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a Bulma, de hecho quedaron, por decirlo así, espalda con espalda, pero no pegados –eres… diferente- ahora su voz era suave

Bulma volteó para ver al príncipe, topándose con la espalda de él –al menos sabes que no permitiré que te burles de mi Vegeta, ¡No me importa que seas el príncipe y heredero de todo esto! Y menos me importa si puedes matarme sin esfuerzo alguno, no seré un pañuelo al que usas y tiras- dijo con determinación

Vegeta volteó, mirándola fijamente, pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, horas quizá, ¿quién puede saberlo? Ónix y zafiro enfrentados en un duelo de poder –Sal ya de mi mente terrícola- dijo el saiyajin

Bulma siguió sosteniendo la mirada –tú sal de mis pensamientos y de mis sueños Vegeta- dijo con el corazón latiéndole como nunca

El príncipe cerró el espacio entre ambos, quedando frente a frente -¿por qué? ¿porqué te metes a mi cabeza? A mis sueños… ¿qué clase de hechizo me lanzaste terrícola?- le preguntó con su voz más grave

-Yo no hice nada- respondió la peli azul –eres tú quien todas las noches se mete a mis sueños ¿quién te crees para hacer eso? ¿quién te crees para besarme cuando se te antoje?- seguía viéndolo a los ojos -¿quién te crees para mirarme de esa manera?- preguntó retadora

Vegeta siguió mirándola hasta que nuevamente, un beso se dio entre ambos, pero al contrario de las otras veces, esta vez no fue un beso furtivo, sino uno suave, se podría decir, romántico, donde el príncipe rosó los labios femeninos suavemente, introduciendo su lengua en cuanto ella correspondió.

Ambos se dedicaron a saborear mutuamente sus bocas, deleitándose y entregándose mutuamente en aquel beso, profundo y sincero que se profesaron, Vegeta por primera vez en su vida, le importaba que ella le correspondiera a sus besos y caricias, mientras que Bulma, ya no se resistía, al contrario, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, hicieron una pausa para respirar

-¿Ahora qué Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma agitada y también, rendida -¿tendrás sexo conmigo para luego desecharme?- preguntó con cierto temor y también, a modo de reto

-No- respondió él, y acercó sus labios al oído de Bulma –pero te daré una oportunidad, si no quieres que ahorita mismo te lleve conmigo y te haga el amor como nunca te lo han hecho, entonces aléjate de mi- su voz era endemoniadamente sensual

Los ojos de la terrícola se abrieron a más no poder ante esas palabras, podía irse, podía correr y él no iría por ella, pero en vez de eso, aferró con más fuerza su abrazo al cuello del príncipe

Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura, y comenzó a levitar lentamente. Bulma se sentía como en un sueño, viendo cómo se elevaban, sintiendo el viento, observaba la noche estrellada, las tenues luces del jardín.

Vegeta aterrizó en una terraza, Bulma aflojó su abrazo y puso sus manos en el pecho del príncipe, quien nuevamente la besó de modo sensual, con un lento y delicioso juego de labios, saboreando los labios de esa terrícola altanera que tanto lo hechizaba

-Vegeta- dijo en susurro la peli azul cuando sintió que el príncipe la tomaba en brazos, para ambos ingresar a aquella habitación, la terrícola observaba el rostro del príncipe, pero de reojo pudo darse cuenta, que no se trataba de su habitación, sino la de él

Finalmente llegaron al área del dormitorio, donde Vegeta bajó a Bulma quedando ambos de pie junto a la cama –nuevamente te digo, que si no quieres que ahorita mismo te haga el amor aquí… ahora… en mi cama… entonces te retires- sonó casi como a un reto

-Quisiera decirte que no quiero que me toques, pero sería estúpido negar que siento algo por ti Vegeta, pero ¿qué hay de ti? Dime ¿soy solo una conquista más? O…- se calló

Vegeta frunció el ceño –piensa lo que quieras mujer, te estoy dando la oportunidad de alejarte… a este punto, es una idiotez negar que…- se mordió la lengua para no decir otra cosa -…que te deseo… no soy alguien de sentimentalismos, pero si te diré que no eres como las otras, ni te considero desechable- dijo él

A Bulma le shockearon aquellas palabras, ella estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto y cariño que sus exnovios y pretendientes le profesaban, osea ¿cómo es que había un hombre que no la idolatrara? Sin embargo, aquellos ojos, oscuros como la noche, algo le decían, había mucho más detrás de esas palabras, su instinto femenino se lo decía a gritos… Adiós cordura

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho del saiyajin, mientras él retiraba un mechón de cabello del bello rostro de la científico. Tomó delicadamente la cara de ella entre sus manos, para entonces besarla otra vez, al principio suave, pero cuando sintió que los brazos femeninos volvían a rodear su cuello, el beso se tornó cada vez más y más apasionado

Las manos del príncipe habían abandonado el rostro de ella, y ahora se encontraban en su cintura, para entonces, introducirse debajo de la tela de la blusa, acariciando la espalda de ella, Vegeta se concentraba en disfrutar la sensación de la suave y delicada piel de ella, mientras saboreaba los labios y lengua de su terrícola

Bulma por su parte, bajó un brazo para pasarlo por debajo de la axila del saiyajin, aferrándose más al perfecto cuerpo del príncipe, SU príncipe, que poseía con una endemoniada sensualidad sus labios. Sintió cómo los botones de su blusa se rendían ante las expertas manos de aquel saiyajin que tanto la desesperaba, que la retaba, que ahora la seducía

Hizo para atrás los brazos para permitir que Vegeta retirara su ya abierta blusa, quedando únicamente en jeans y brassiere, pero, ni tarde ni perezosa, sus brazos volvieron a rodear al príncipe, mientras los besos continuaban

El príncipe la contempló un momento, antes de volver a besar sus labios, y entonces sí, bajar a su cuello, haciendo deliciosos movimientos circulares con su lengua

Era desesperante para Bulma, sentir los labios y la lengua del saiyajin en su delicado cuello, a cada segundo crecía más su deseo y su necesidad de él, si por ella fuera, congelaría ese instante en el tiempo para que nunca terminara, era tan delicioso y a la vez desesperante sentirlo en su cuello, que puso una mano en la cabeza del príncipe, y la apretó contra sí, como si quisiera que él se hundiera en su cuello

Esta acción provocó que Vegeta ahora le propinara caricias y besos más apasionados, sus manos ahora estaban intentando desabrochar el brassiere pero -¡al diablo!- exclamó el príncipe, rompiendo la prenda íntima, liberando los pechos de la peli azul

Ese acto provocó en Bulma un sentimiento extraño, no se asustó, no se enojó, al contrario, le excitó bastante ese detalle brusco por parte del saiyajin. Ahora ella puso sus manos en la cintura masculina, buscando el borde de la tela (por cierto que Vegeta no traía armadura) fue su turno, ahora ella retiró la camiseta color azul oscuro que cubría el perfecto torso del saiyajin, y acarició entonces los brazos de él, explorando la piel del príncipe, deleitándose en sus músculos. Besó aquellos definidos pectorales delicadamente, arrancándole un suspiro al saiyajin, quien recorría de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, la delicada piel de ella, acariciando la espalda, el vientre, los pechos de la mujer

Nuevamente la besó en la boca, sus manos estaban en el cierre de los jeans de ella, abriéndolo sin problema, se separó para bajarle los jeans, recorriendo en el trayecto las largas y perfectas piernas de Bulma, y claro, juguetear con la parte interna de sus muslos y pantorrillas. Ella sacó sus piernas de los jeans, los cuales salieron volando hacia algún lado del dormitorio, ¿a quién diablos le importaba en este momento?

Al momento de incorporarse, Vegeta sorprendió a Bulma tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos, para depositarla suavemente en la cama, se quedó unos segundos contemplando el bello cuerpo de ella, casi desnudo a excepción de la tanga color rosa pálido que aún portaba. El príncipe en ese momento se despojó de sus pantalones, y de sus bóxer

"¡Qué Hombre!" pensó la peli azul al notar lo bien dotado que estaba el príncipe, y no porque ella hubiera visto desnudos a muchos hombres en su vida, en realidad, sólo había tenido relaciones en 2 ocasiones anteriores con su ex novio… eso en la realidad porque en sueños, hacía meses que tenía sexo con Vegeta

El príncipe se colocó en la cama, a los pies de la terrícola, sus besos subieron desde las puntas de los pies femeninos, por sus pantorrillas… a sus rodillas… a sus muslos… abrió las piernas femeninas para explorar con su boca el interior de aquellos blancos muslos terrícolas, a tan sólo unos centímetros se encontraba la intimidad de ella, pero no, aún no era tiempo

Ahora, el objetivo fue el vientre de Bulma, el cual recorría de un lado y de otro, para culminar en el eje de ese punto: el ombligo de ella

-¡aaahhh Vegeta!- gimió la terrícola al sentir la lengua del príncipe por todo su cuerpo, más excitada no podía estar, lo deseaba, más que a nada en el universo

Vegeta estaba embriagado de ella, no sólo era su propio deseo, sino que se excitaba al sentir los suspiros y jadeos de ella, sentía cómo la piel se le erizaba a la mujer cuando la besaba o la tocaba, eso lo estaba poniendo al mil, siguió subiendo su camino hasta llegar a los hermosos pechos de ella, los contempló un segundo, para entonces lamer uno de ellos, y atrapar el pezón entre su boca, mientras su mano libre masajeaba el otro pecho. Era exquisito sentir el pezón de ella en sus labios, sentir la suavidad de su piel, era una delicia para el príncipe. Si, el había tenido a muchas mujeres antes, pero jamás se sintió como ahora con esta vulgar terrícola, como él la llamaba

Luego de repetir el movimiento con el otro seno, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos –eres mía Bulma, eres mi mujer- pronunció, y sin dejar de mirarla, sus manos rompieron la tanga de ella, arrojando a quién sabe dónde el pedazo de tela

-¡aaah!- La peli azul jadeó ante ese gesto, y abrió las piernas mientras él se acomodaba entre ellas –si Vegeta- dijo la terrícola -¡AAAHHHH VEGETA!- gimió cuando sintió el miembro masculino ingresar poco a poco en ella, podía sentir cómo se abría paso en su intimidad lentamente, dando oportunidad a que se acostumbrara al grosor y tamaño. Ninguno de sus sueños lúcidos que tuvo con el príncipe se acercaba a aquella placentera sensación, era exquisito sentir la masculinidad del saiyajin en ella

"Tan estrecha" pensó Vegeta mientras entraba en la terrícola, fue simplemente exquisito, ninguno de los sueños que tuvo donde ella y él lo hacían se comparaba a esa increíble sensación, sintiendo la estrechez y la calidez de aquella mujer. Cuando llegó al tope, se detuvo un momento, donde se dedicó seguir saboreando los pechos femeninos –Bulma- pronunció, antes de volver a salir de ella

-Vegeta- dijo cuando ya no lo sintió más en ella, sensación que duró muy poco, pues el príncipe volvía a ingresar y salir de su intimidad, una y otra vez, mientras ella, se dedicaba a disfrutar y retorcerse de placer, sintiendo, además de la virilidad del saiyajin, también las manos de él que la recorrían con dulzura apasionada, no dejando un solo centímetro de ella sin explorar, y su boca… la boca del príncipe que la saboreaba como si de un manjar se tratara, desesperándola de pasión al sentir los labios de su saiyajin en su cuello, hombros, pechos, lóbulos de las orejas, su vientre, era un huracán de emociones y sensaciones

Si bien, la terrícola ya había logrado conocer la intensidad de un orgasmo, en especial en los sueños que tuvo en los últimos meses, en esta ocasión en particular pudo experimentar un orgasmo tras otro, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, igual que la de su hombre, y el sudor de ambos se mezclaba perfectamente

-¡AAAAAHHH!- gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo, habían llegado al mismo tiempo a un gran orgasmo, donde Bulma lo apretó contra ella rodeándolo con las piernas, y el príncipe también terminó en el interior de ella

Se quedó rendido sobre ella, sin retirarse aún del interior de Bulma, era demasiado agradable estar así, y sobretodo, con ella. Por su lado, Bulma aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de su príncipe, y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse

Después de unos instantes, que sería difícil saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, finalmente el príncipe salió, y se recostó a un lado de la terrícola, quien se acomodó en el pecho masculino

-Vegeta- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se arrullaba con el sonido del corazón del príncipe

En cuanto a él, su semblante tenía una expresión relajada, disfrutaba ese momento, esa noche, la compañía de ella, el cuerpo desnudo femenino junto al suyo. Puso una mano sobre la terrícola, una especie de abrazo, y cerró los ojos.

Y así, ambos amantes que por fin habían consumado aquel amor apasionado que comenzó a nacer entre ellos desde hacía meses, en ese momento se quedaron dormidos, rendidos y desnudos uno junto del otro, compartiendo ese perfecto momento hasta el siguiente día

-Continuará-

_¿Qué tal quedó el Lemon? ¿bien? ¿me pasé de sucia? ¿me vi muy santurrona? El título está extraño, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y con eso de que tengo que escribir otro lemon para un concurso, estense pendiente porque el 14-feb subiré una historia para un concurso de fics y como dije, será un lemon_

_Dato curioso: esto estaba pegado al capítulo anterior pero, para torturarlos mejor…. Cof cof…. Quiero decir, para aumentar el suspenso, y que no quedara tan eternamente largo el episodio, por eso lo dividí, jejejeje._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo ¿reviews?_


	14. Encuentros

_**Domi21: **Gracias! pues si, aunque sea la misma historia, debe tener cosas interesantes ;)_

_**Fernanda, Pegajosachiclosa, Nyu chan, Sonia Safiro, Yukii:** Chicas, muchas gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado el lemon, con mucho cariño para uds y quienes leen la historia, y con mucho amor para B&V que son nuestros enamorados favoritos 3_

_**ClaireCalmels:** Gracias por tu comentario! y bueno, la idea es que sea una historia más sólida, me alegra que te gusten ambas versiones_

_**Yushi:** ¡POR FIIIIN SE ENCAMARON! jajajajaja, si, su primera vez "de a devis" jajajjaa_

_**HinataYaoi:** Pues... todavía no se pelea con Bulma, jejejeje... y aquí Gokú... bueno, léelo tu ;-)_

_**Gadak:** Muchísimas gracias, estaba un poco preocupada por el lemon, porque si es relativamente fácil caer en lo vulgar cuando uno escribe esas cosas... y pues son fanfics, no relatos XXX jajajajaja :P _

_**rocy-rose:** Pues si, esque había algo cierto, la historia original se centraba más en la política imperial y la familia real, y pues es un VxB así que, sin dejar de lado lo demás, pero ahora quiero poner más acción entre ese par, jejeje_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**ENCUENTROS**

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se despertó, encontrándose con que seguía abrazada del perfecto cuerpo del príncipe. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, esta vez no fue un simple sueño, fue real, tan real que aún podía sentir las manos del saiyajin recorriendo su piel, y aún podía sentir la virilidad de él en su interior. Tal vez no fue su primera vez, de hecho era la tercera vez que tenía relaciones en su vida; pero definitivamente esa ocasión borraba cualquier encuentro que pudiera haber tenido antes.

Se quedó así, inmóvil, intentando no arruinar ese momento tan perfecto, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo del príncipe, de su masculino aroma, y de los recuerdos de la noche anterior

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron, topándose con los zafiros de ella, su siempre orgulloso semblante estaba relajado, ¿sonriente tal vez?

-Buenos días Vegeta- dijo la peli azul con un tono muy casual

El príncipe solo hizo una especie de gruñido tranquilo a modo de respuesta, y acomodo mejor su abrazo alrededor de la terrícola. Así se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada de vez en cuando, hasta que el príncipe comenzó a moverse -Es tarde- dijo con seriedad mientras se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos

-Lo sé- respondió ella mientras se incorporaba y con la vista buscaba su ropa

El saiyajin se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó algo de ahí y se lo entregó a la científico -ten, ésta es la llave que abre la puerta que divide nuestras habitaciones...- hizo una pequeña pausa -...quiero que la tengas- dijo con su voz seria, mientras depositaba el objeto en la mano derecha de ella, quien tímidamente cubría su desnudez con la sábana

Ella sonrió al recibir la llave, y observo la última mirada que le dedicó el saiyajin antes de que éste ingresara al baño. Una vez que él desapareció tras la puerta, ella se levantó de la cama, tomó las prendas que pudo encontrar y salió del dormitorio, cruzó la estancia, y llegó a la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Cogió la llave que le dio él, y abrió la puerta sin ningún problema para entonces ir a asearse y arreglarse para comenzar su rutina

************************** **UNA HORA DESPUÉS, SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO** ********************

Vegeta había citado a su hermana Vilandra para mostrarle su nuevo juguetito: el simulador de gravedad. La emperatriz saiyajin había llegado a la hora que acordaron, pero su hermano aún no llegaba, por lo que ingresó a la zona de entrenamiento desde otra entrada (no desde la cabina) y comenzó a calentar

No se percató que dos ojos maliciosos le observaban desde la cabina de controles –Te has puesto tan… mujercita querida Vilandra… voy a conquistarte para hacerte mía, y después te mataré junto a toda tu asquerosa familia- decía un saiyajin de unos 38 años, que portaba ropas y armadura muy finas, propias de los altos parlamentarios de Vegitasein. Aquel oscuro personaje veía a la guerrera con un fuego de lujuria y perversión en los ojos, y en su mente, impuros pensamientos iban y venían en torno a aquella saiyajin de cola blanca.

Luego de un rato de calentar, sin percatarse de estar siendo observada, vió que la puerta por donde entró se abría -¡vaya! Hasta que por fin llegas hermanito- dijo ella

-¡Hmp! Veo que estás ansiosa porque te dé una buena paliza Vili- respondió el príncipe

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas –y bien ¿me dirás qué es ese MARAVILLOSO artefacto que te construyó tu novia terrícola?- preguntó irónicamente

El príncipe, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que su hermana le decía cosas así, esta vez no respondió a la burla con respecto a su relación con Bulma –en un momento lo sabrás- dijo mientras se dirigía a la touchscreen que controlaba el simulador, lo activó y la sensación de pesadez comenzó

A Vilandra le tomó esto de sorpresa y trastabilló, para entonces reponerse, e ir sintiendo el aumento gradual de la gravedad, hasta que su hermano se detuvo -¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntó

Vegeta sonrió de lado –un simulador de gravedad, ¿acaso no lo sientes?- dijo sarcástico

Vilandra se sorprendió –oye… tu adorada terrícola si que me tiene gratamente sorprendida…- se quedó maliciosamente pensativa –es más, hasta la aceptaría como mi cuñada- dijo burlonamente

El príncipe tragó saliva y se puso rojo ante ese comentario, más con lo sucedido entre él y la científico la noche anterior, normalmente hubiera respondido con alguna burla u otro juego a su hermana, pero esta vez no encontró palabras ni contra ataque válido –eeee… Vili…. No estés diciendo estupideces- dijo titubeante pero tratando de no demostrar nada, tal como su padre les había enseñado toda la vida

Pero a la emperatriz, su instinto le indicaba que algo sucedía con su hermano –Vegeta… ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó insidiosamente

El príncipe desvió la mirada –no sé de qué me hablas- dijo con indiferencia

-A mi no me engañas… te noto diferente… muy… muy diferente- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo, rodeándolo

"¿Qué estarán diciendo?" se preguntaba aquel oscuro personaje desde la cabina de controles, la comunicación entre la cabina y la zona de entrenamiento no estaba activada, puesto que eso delataría su presencia, se vió tentado a presionar el altavoz, pero se contuvo, sabía que si tenía que enfrentar a los hermanos, él saldría perdiendo sin problema

Vegeta estaba totalmente ruborizado -Ya deja de decir tonterías Vili, yo no tengo nada- dijo el príncipe, intentando evadir a su hermana

-Vegeta… no me digas…- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos -¡ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE LA TERRÍCOLA!- soltó sin más ni más

Al príncipe le estaba saltando una vena en la frente -¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES VILANDRA! ¡SABES QUE YO NO ME ENAMORARÍA DE UNA MUJER TAN VULGAR COMO ELLA!- refunfuñó totalmente ruborizado

-Pues hermano, ella será vulgar para ti, pero es la única hembra que ha estado cerca de ti y que no se arrodilla ante ti, todo lo contrario, te discute, te da batalla…- sonrió maliciosamente –estás enamorado Vegeta- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe gruñó, todos los colores seguían en su rostro –no seguiré discutiendo tonterías contigo- dijo mientras desactivaba la gravedad

-Tú sabes que yo te apoyo siempre Vegeta, pero el que no creo que esté muy contento si lo descubre es nuestro padre, que por cierto, sigue con su deseo de hacerla de casamentero de los tres- dijo Vilandra con fastidio ante su última frase

Vegeta apretó los puños –no dejaré que mi padre siga controlando mi vida- fue algo que dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermana

-Bueno- ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de él –mientras él no se entere de lo que sientes por Bulma, no te preocupes por nada hermanito, yo no diré nada y sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo- guiñó un ojo, provocando que él se abochornara aún más… si esque eso era posible todavía.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, y comenzaron a avanzar

-¡Sagrada Emperatriz!- dijo un saiyajin que hacía unos instantes, espiaba desde la cabina de controles

Vilandra y Vegeta se dedicaron una mueca de fastidio al reconocer la voz de aquel parlamentario, para entonces voltear y encararlo

-Sagrada Emperatriz, Príncipe Vegeta- dijo mientras hacía una hipócrita reverencia

-Kaleb- dijo el príncipe -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con severidad

El saiyajin posó sus ojos en la hermana de Vegeta –Su padre, el Rey Vegeta me ordenó informar a su sagrada majestad sobre la audiencia que el rey tiene hoy con los cancilleres de las colonias más nuevas- dijo el saiyajin

-Bueno, ya me lo dijiste, ¡ahora largo!- remató Vilandra, ella no sabía de las intenciones que ese sujeto tenía para con ella pero algo si le quedaba claro: ese tipo siempre le había asqueado

-¿No piensa ir emperatriz?- preguntó con fingida cortesía

La coli blanca se cruzó de brazos –de los cancilleres se ocupa mi padre, no es necesario que yo esté presente en esa reunión- dijo con desprecio por el parlamentario

-Puedes retirarte Kaleb- dijo el príncipe con el mismo tono despectivo, a él menos que a sus hermanas le agradaba ese tipo, porque como hombre, sabía que los pensamientos de ese saiyajin respecto a sus hermanas no eran precisamente sanos

"Malditos sean… ya me las pagarán" pensó aquella retorcidamente –Con su permiso alteza- reverenció a Vegeta –Sagrada Emperatriz- ahora a Vilandra

Los hermanos aguardaron a que dicho sujeto se alejara –no soporto a ese tipejo- dijo la saiyajin

El príncipe tenía un puño apretado –si no fuera porque es uno de los líderes del parlamento, ya lo habría asesinado hace mucho tiempo- dijo

-No sería mala idea- dijo la guerrera, para entonces, retirarse de ahí en compañía de Vegeta

**************************** **OFICINA DE BULMA** *****************************

Bulma intentó trabajar ese día como si fuera cualquier otro, intentó revisar sus diagramas, intentó revisar planos…. Sí, lo intentó, sin ningún éxito, estaba sumamente distraída, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior "¿Y si sólo me utilizó?" la duda la carcomía, sacudió su cabeza "pero… había algo en él… no… no pudo haber sido sólo sexo" pensaba ella.

No solía ser insegura, ¡obvio! Era una bella mujer a quien le sobraban pretendientes, pero ahora estaba segura al 100% de que estaba enamorada del príncipe, y aunque sintió la entrega de él, esa oscura voz interna que suele atormentarlo a uno en ese tipo de situaciones, la atormentaba a ella, cuando vió que se abría la puerta de su oficina -¡Odette!- exclamó sorprendida al ver a la princesa entrar

Odette arqueó una ceja –Hola… ¿porqué te sorprendes?- dijo ella, notando la exaltación de la terrícola

Bulma agitó la cabeza –no… nada… estaba distraída… es todo- dijo titubeante

-¿Tú? ¿Distraída? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es sorprendente- dijo con ironía

-Bueno, ya ves, también me distraigo- intentó desviar la conversación

La princesa tomó asiento frente a la terrícola –a ti te pasa algo- dijo la saiyajin

-¿De qué hablas Odette? No me pasa nada- dijo con nerviosismo la peli azul

La princesa arqueó una ceja -¿segura? Digo, por tu cara, pareciera que acabas de estar con el amor de tu vida- dijo ella

Bulma se sonrojó –hay… qué cosas dices… ¿cómo voy a estar con el amor de mi vida aquí?- rogaba internamente porque aquella conversación se detuviera

-Bueno si, quizás tengas razón, aquí te la has pasado sólo en el laboratorio y conmigo y mis hermanos, sería difícil que encontraras un novio con ese ritmo, a menos claro, que se tratara de Vegeta- dijo bromeando

Bulma sintió que le calló un balde de agua fría encima –hay… cómo se te ocurre decir eso Odette… Vegeta y yo… ¡Qué locura!- tragó saliva

-¿Porqué locura? Tú le gustas a mi hermano- soltó la princesa

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de la terrícola se comenzó a acelerar a 1000 por hora –por… ¿porqué lo dices? ¿acaso él te ha dicho algo?- preguntó curiosa, nadie mejor que la hermana de su príncipe para poderle revelar información valiosa

-No- respondió la princesa, para entonces, decirle a Bulma algo que cambiaría su vida por completo –Estos últimos meses has podido tratar a mi hermano, él jamás te dirá que le gustas, no es alguien que exprese sus emociones… de hecho, ningún saiyajin lo somos, salvo algunas excepciones, pero no solemos decir lo que sentimos, es raro que lo hagamos. Así es Vegeta, él no es como los humanos, no te dirá nunca que le gustas, un te quiero o un te amo así se derrita de amor por ti o por quien sea, pero si quieres saber lo que él siente, tienes que ver sus ojos y sobretodo, descifrar sus acciones, porque sus palabras siempre esconderán lo que su corazón siente- dijo la princesa

La cabeza de Bulma era un torbellino, recordando las cálidas y casi tiernas en cierto modo, miradas que él le dedicaba, los besos apasionados, la delicadeza de las caricias –parece que todos ustedes son muy complicados emocionalmente- dijo la terrícola

-Somos orgullosos, finalmente somos una raza guerrera, y en la guerra, las emociones salen sobrando, hay quienes somos más abiertos que otros, pero no dejamos de ser saiyajin- explicó Odette –Y sé que a mi hermano le gustas porque… pues simplemente lo conozco, tengo 23 años de vivir con él, y contigo se comporta de un modo muy, MUY distinto que con cualquiera, y sobretodo, diferente a su trato con otras hembras que se le han acercado- dijo la princesa

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, no iba a decir nada, hasta ahora Odette, si bien era su jefa, se podría decir que era su única amiga, si bien se llevaba bien con Vilandra, en la princesa había encontrado alguien en quien confiar pero, tratándose del hermano de ella, no sabía cómo lo tomaría si se enterara de lo sucedido con Vegeta, y además, ella tampoco estaba segura de hasta dónde llegaría esa relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

*************************** **MAS TARDE EN LA SALA DEL TRONO** *************************

El rey había mandado llamar a Vegitasein a unos 3 cancilleres imperiales, quienes se ocupaban de las colonias más recientemente añadidas, justamente estaba escuchando al último de ellos

-…Y en sí majestad, eso sería hasta ahora lo que se ha hecho en la Tierra desde que fue agregada al imperio hace más de 3 meses- explicaba Kakarotto mientras terminaba de informar al monarca sobre dicha colonia

El rey movía sus dedos en el descansabrazos de su trono –Bien Kakarotto, veo complacido que has hecho un gran trabajo como representante del imperio en la Tierra- volteó a ver al primer ministro, quien estaba a su derecha –Bardock, como siempre, has tenido una gran visión al proponer a tu hijo para este trabajo- dijo el monarca

-Gracias, Rey Vegeta- dijo Bardock

-Bien, Kakarotto, puedes retirarte ahora- dijo el rey

Gokú hizo una reverencia –Con su permiso, majestad- dijo para entonces salir de la sala del trono. Antes de ir a la casa de su padre que estaba cercana al palacio, quiso pasear un poco por uno de los bellos jardines del palacio.

Estuvo caminando un rato, hasta que se topó con la visión de una joven saiyajin de cabello negro, largo hasta la cadera, ella estaba de espaldas a él, y una fina capa color hueso la cubría -¡Hola!- dijo Gokú que estaba como a 2 metros de la joven

"¿Me dicen a mi?" pensó la hija del Rey Vegeta, extrañada de que no le llamaran conforme al protocolo, no se molestó sino que todo lo contrario, sintió curiosidad de ver quién era aquel que la saludaba como si nada

Sin saber porqué, algo en ella le resultaba familiar, aún no había visto su rostro, pues ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero su instinto hacía que esa saiyajin que estaba de pie frente a la fuente, le llamara de algún modo la atención, sintió algo en el corazón cuando vió que la guerrera comenzó a voltear hacia él

Por su parte, desde que escuchó ese hola, la hija del Rey Vegeta sintió que el tiempo se detenía, había algo en esa voz que le inquietaba, sentía una presencia familiar, y por algún motivo, su corazón se aceleró tremendamente, tenía una sensación de vacío y nerviosismo en el estómago, algo totalmente desconocido para ella, siempre orgullosa y majestuosa en su proceder, pero esa voz, esa sensación y esa presencia le había movido algo, y sobretodo que le hayan saludado con esa naturalidad, sin títulos, sin caravanas, era algo que de cierto modo le agradó e intrigó, y en unos segundos, averiguaría de quién procedió ese saludo

****************************** **EN LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO ********************************

Un saiyajin de cabello largo y encrespado estaba escondido tras una puerta que daba hacia el corredor principal. Estaba esperando que cierta hembra saiyajin de la realeza pasara por ahí, cuando visualizó que justamente ella, iba caminando hacia él, orgullosa y majestuosa, con su largo cabello negro acompañando el ritmo de su caminar, y con el emblema de la casa real en su blanca armadura.

Era simplemente perfecta, hermosa, fuerte y aguerrida, y a la vez, con una bella personalidad que lo hechizaba desde que por primera vez le robó un fugaz beso, cuando ella tenía sólo 16 años, ese había sido el primer beso de ella, un beso prohibido, y si, era un amor prohibido, pues aunque gracias a su padre, Bardock, que como primer ministro le abrió varias oportunidades, no dejaba de ser un guerrero de clase baja, sobretodo ante el sobreprotector y celoso hermano de ella.

Cuando la guerrera pasó junto a aquella puerta, una mano masculina la jaló del brazo, metiéndola a aquella habitación, eso la tomó desprevenida y no notó que una mano le tapaba la boca

-Soy yo- dijo el saiyajin, soltando a la hija del Rey Vegeta

-¡Raditz!- exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el saiyajin tomaba con su mano la barbilla de ella, para fundirse en un dulce beso con su amada

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Los que leyeron la original, ya saben quien anda con quien, los que no…. ¿cuál será la gemela que se topó Gokú? ¿y con quién anda de novio Raditz?_

_Y bueno el amanecer de ellos, pues obvio no podían andar de melosos "te amo, si yo también", hablamos de Vegeta, a él hay que descifrar lo que siente porque nunca lo admitirá, jejejeje._

_Y recuerden que este viernes 14-feb subiré un LEMON! es para el concurso de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" asi que estense pendientes y me dicen si les gustó o no. Aclaro que los protagonistas me tocaron por sorteo ¿ok? así que, no será un VxB esos lemons esperenlos en esta historia ;-) jejejeje_


	15. Amores Prohibidos

_**DOMI21: **__Ese es el chiste, que no solamente sea un copy paste, para eso pues dejo la historia original y listo, que si terminaré haciendo un poco de copy paste pero, para agregarle cosillas y que no sea 100% copia, jejejejeje_

_**CLAIRECALMELS: **__Listo! Ya sabrás con quién está Vilandra y con quién Odette, jejejeje ;)_

_**YAMI MAEDA: **__gracias! Espero y te guste este_

_**ROSY-ROCE: **__Pues ya ves, me tocaron Pares y Goten para ese lemon, pero bueno, aquí habrá más lemon VxB jejeje_

_**YUKII: **__Feliz 14 de febrero :D_

_**YUSHI: **__ya ves, Kaleb ya empezó de cochinote XD… pero aún no hará todavía de las suyas… aún_

_**FERNANDA: **__aquí están ya los romances_

_**SONIA SAFIRO: **__espero te haya gustado el fic de Goten & Pares jejeje_

_**HINATAYAOI95: **__si, aquí Raditz es bueno, y por fin sabrás si atinaste a las parejas_

_**NOTA de la autora:**__ La Reina Brássica, es un personaje OC de la autora "Super Brave", quien hace años me dio su autorización de utilizar a su personaje, por lo cual, le estaré eternamente agradecida, simplemente Brássica es un personaje lindísimo y la mejor madre que le han puesto a Vegeta. Pueden saber sobre ella en la historia "La madre de Vegeta" escrita por dicha autora, ese fic de hecho me inspiró, entre otras cosas, para escribir "La edad de oro saiyajin" original, y de hecho aquí se hace referencia a los capítulos "ideas apasionadas" y "¿derrota o victoria?" que pueden leer precisamente en "La Madre de Vegeta". Gracias Super Brave, si es que algún día lees esto._

**CAPITULO 13**

**AMORES PROHIBIDOS**

Un dulce beso se daba entre dos saiyajin en alguna salita del palacio real, un amor prohibido entre un general de mando medio y una de las hijas del Rey Vegeta, una historia que había comenzado cuando ella tenía 16 años…

-Raditz- dijo ella, para ser besada nuevamente por el guerrero de larga melena

Después de un sensual intercambio de suaves besos, tomó una pausa y sonrió al ver los ojos de su amada –hacía ya tiempo sin verte- dijo él

Ella le dio un travieso empujón en el hombro -¿Qué te crees para ausentarte 2 meses?- se cruzó de brazos con falsa molestia

El saiyajin abrazó a su novia –sólo mantengo en paz tu imperio Odette- dijo mientras volteaba con su mano el rostro de ella hacia él

La princesa sonrió –lo sé- besó al guerrero mientras se abrazaba a su cuello –pero no me gusta que me dejes por tanto tiempo- dijo en puchero

-Me encanta que me extrañes- dijo el saiyajin mientras besaba de piquito a la princesa

Ella puso sus manos a las caderas -¿y quién te dijo que YO te extrañe?- preguntó altanera y levantando la ceja

-Yo también te extrañé princesa- la abrazó fuertemente para volverla a besar –sabes que yo no te dejo, aunque no esté aquí, estoy contigo- dijo él

-Shhhh- lo calló cuando escuchó unos pasos al exterior. Ambos aguardaron unos instantes en silencio –ya se fueron- dijo la princesa sin soltar a su guerrero

-Odette… no me gusta que nos estemos escondiendo- dijo él

Ella lo vió con seriedad –lo sé, a mi tampoco- suspiró

-Odette yo… yo lo que quiero es que seas mi mujer- dijo mientras juntaba su amplia frente con la de ella

La princesa sonrió un segundo para luego, tornar en melancolía su semblante –sabes que ni mi padre ni mis hermanos aceptarán lo nuestro Raditz- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-No me importan ellos- dijo él con firmeza –Si tengo que pelear contra el príncipe o el rey mismo, o hasta contra los dioses, lo haré- sentenció

-Si te enfrentas con mi padre o mi hermano te matarán con un solo golpe- dijo ella

Raditz la besó –si tengo que dar mi vida por ti, lo haré sin dudarlo- dijo el guerrero para volver a besar a su princesa, la abrazaba fuertemente, y sus manos comenzaron a moverse por la espalda de ella, los labios del saiyajin bajaron por la barbilla, hasta el cuello de la princesa

Odette echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los labios del guerrero en su cuello mientras las manos de él estaban en su espalda –Raditz…. No… detente- dio un paso para separarse de él –no es correcto- desvió la mirada

Raditz respiró frustrado –no tiene nada de malo…- fue interrumpido

-¡Ya sé que no tiene nada de malo! Simplemente… no aquí… no ahora- ella se sonrojó -…no estoy lista Raditz- dijo

Él saiyajin se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro –sabes que te espero- apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la princesa, para darle ahora solamente un dulce y tierno beso

************************** **JARDIN DEL PALACIO** ***********************

Vilandra estaba intrigada en quién la saludaba tan naturalmente, sin protocolos ni poses. Lejos de molestarse, sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo desde que escuchó la voz de aquel que le hablo. Ella se volteó, su capa le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas –hola- sonrió sin darse cuenta

Gokú se acercó -¿tú eres…?- preguntó inocentemente

-¿no sabes quién soy?- preguntó ella, intrigada por el cuestionamiento del saiyajin -eres idéntico al primer ministro Bardock ¿acaso eres su familiar?- preguntó

Gokú puso su mano detrás de la cabeza –bueno, si él es mi padre… tú… me pareces familiar, pero no sé de dónde si te soy sincero- se le quedó viendo -¿nos conocemos?- preguntó

Vilandra arqueó una ceja –es extraño que siendo hijo del primer ministro no sepa nada de ti… y que no me conozcas- dijo

-Lo que pasa es que casi no estoy en Vegitasein, por lo general me la paso de planeta en planeta- respondió Gokú

-Explorador entonces- dijo Vilandra

-Más bien viajo para entrenar, aprender técnicas y volverme más fuerte, pero si, he sido también explorador- dijo él –por cierto, soy Gokú ¿y tú?- dijo mientras extendía una mano

Sin mover su capa para no descubrir su cola blanca, pues le agradaba que él la tratara así, sin poses, extendió su mano para saludar al saiyajin –llámame Vili- sonrió

-Vili… es muy lindo- dijo el guerrero

Los ojos de la emperatriz brillaron -¿enserio lo crees?- preguntó

-¡Claro!- respondió el guerrero, volteó a ver el cielo –me tengo que ir, ¿te puedo ver mañana otra vez Vili?- dijo él

-Si claro… ¿aquí mismo?- preguntó

Gokú asintió con la cabeza –misma hora y mismo lugar- respondió –nos vemos- agitaba su mano mientras se alejaba por uno de los caminos de aquel majestuoso jardín

-Gokú…- dijo Vilandra suspirando, mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta de su expresión facial. Luego de unos instantes, emprendió camino rumbo al área de Documentación Imperial cerca de la biblioteca, para encontrarse con su madre que si bien, desde que se unió al monarca ya no se dedicaba tanto a ello, seguía siendo la directora de dicho departamento.

Estuvo caminando por los corredores del palacio, sin percatarse de esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, el haberse encontrado con el hijo menor de Bardock le hacía sentir renovada por alguna razón desconocida. Siguió su camino hasta que…

-¡Pedí específicamente que estuvieras en mi audiencia con los cancilleres!- exclamó una molesta voz masculina, provocando que la coliblanca volteara -¿Acaso no te dieron mi mensaje? ¿Debo entonces asesinar a Kaleb por no traerte ante mi?- preguntó un enojado Rey Vegeta

A Vilandra se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, ahora su expresión era molestia –Si asesinas a Kaleb nos harías un favor al imperio y a mi- dijo cínicamente –si fui avisada, padre, pero finalmente de los cancilleres te encargas tú, creí que mi presencia estaría de más, como siempre- dijo altanera

El Rey levantó una mano, más sólo fue eso -¡A MI NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO!- dijo él –El que seas la Sagrada Emperatriz y que seas la máxima autoridad, ¡no te da derecho a retarme! Sagrada o no sagrada, ¡SIGUES SIENDO MI HIJA Y YO SIGO SIENDO TU PADRE!- sentenció

La coli blanca resopló por la nariz –Lo lamento, majestad- dijo

-Y por lo mismo que eres la máxima autoridad en Vegitasein, deberías involucrarte más en el imperio, empezando por casarte de una buena vez- dijo el monarca

-¿Sigues con eso padre?- reclamó la guerrera

El rey se cruzó de brazos –sabes que es la costumbre, eres la sagrada emperatriz por ser la elegida por los dioses, pero aún así, has sido criada y eres tan princesa como tu hermana, y debes seguir y honrar nuestras costumbres- dijo

-¡No soy una princesa!- exclamó –Y si, pienso casarme, pero… ¡Deja que simplemente suceda! Padre… ¡Tengo 23 años! Y además, no hay ningún macho alguno que sea digno de mi- dijo con firmeza "o tal vez… no lo había conocido antes…" pensó fugazmente

El rey frunció el ceño -¡Pues será mejor que escojas a alguien Vilandra!...- avanzó dos pasos hasta quedar de espaldas a su hija -…o me veré forzado a escoger a alguien yo mismo para que sea tu esposo- dijo

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE HAGAS ESO PADRE!- dijo furiosa

-¡Ya me escuchaste!- exclamó el rey mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a una irritada Vilandra

**************************** **OFICINA DE BULMA** *************************

Bulma estaba finalizando unos diagramas en la computadora, cuando observó que la puerta se abría -¡Odette!- exclamó al ver a la princesa

-Oye Bulma, ¿has visto mi scouter?- preguntó la princesa

La peli azul abrió su cajón y sacó dicho aparato –si, te lo iba a llevar más tarde a tu recámara- se levantó y le entregó el dispositivo

Odette tomó el artefacto y se lo colocó en su oreja izquierda… se quedó pensativa un momento –Bulma… yo…- titubeaba

La científico levantó una ceja -¿si? ¿dime?- dijo con duda

-Bueno esque… Bulma… ¿eres virgen?- preguntó la princesa

La peli azul se sonrojó –pues… no… no lo soy- respondió un tanto incómoda, si se llevaba bien con Odette pero no habían tenido conversaciones tan personales

-Bueno esque…- la princesa simplemente no sabía qué o cómo decirlo -…yo si…. Este… ¿cómo fue cuando… tu sabes… eso?- preguntó avergonzada

Bulma se aclaró la garganta –pues… fue con Yamcha, él fue mi novio hace mucho y pues… no estuvo mal… digo, fue lindo, no fue tan aterrador como pensé eso si- respondió

Odette arqueó una ceja -¿aterrador?- preguntó

-Bueno esque, todas mis amigas siempre me dijeron que la primera vez dolía mucho, y la verdad es que, bueno, si me dolió un poco, pero no fue tan terrible como pensé que sería- dijo la peli azul -¿porqué la pregunta?- miró con curiosidad a la princesa

Odette tragó saliva –yo… eeee… bueno… no… por nada- estaba más roja que un tomate

Bulma sonrió traviesamente -¿acaso algún muchacho? Digo, no me sorprendería, eres bastante atractiva, y siendo la princesa, seguro hay muchos saiyajin detrás de ti ¿o me equivoco?- dijo

Odette tomó aire –Como sea… es imposible…- dijo con un tono de tristeza

-¿Y porqué imposible?- preguntó la científico

-Él no es más que un soldado, bueno, un general, pero es de segunda clase- se quedó pensativa –ni mi padre ni Vegeta permitirían que me una a alguien como él- dijo

Bulma sintió algo de lástima por ella, y al mismo tiempo, se identificó con la situación en cierto modo, pues su amor con Vegeta también sería un amor prohibido

***************** **DEPARTAMENTO DE DOCUMENTACIÓN, ESTADÍSTICA E HISTORIA** *************

La reina Brássica estaba en una elegante oficina, revisando algunos pergaminos antiguos, que databan desde el planeta de origen de los saiyajin, cuando escuchó que su puerta dejó pasar a una persona -¡Vilandra! ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó al ver la molestia en el rostro de su hija

-Madre… es… mi padre, molestando con lo mismo- respondió con hastío

La reina se levantó de su escritorio, caminó hasta con su hija, y la condujo para ambas sentarse en un sofá que había en aquella oficina –Vilandra… sabes que estoy en contra de las presiones de tu padre- se quedó pensativa -…intentaré hablar con él, aunque no puedo garantizarte nada- dijo mientras removía un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hija

-Mamá… cuando te uniste a mi padre- volteó a ver a la reina a los ojos -¿cómo fue?- preguntó

Brássica esbozó una media sonrisa, recordando –pues… como sabes yo era muy joven, tenía sólo 19 años y lo último que quería entonces era unirme a alguien- relató

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿entonces porqué aceptaste a mi padre?- preguntó con desconcierto a su madre

-Pues…- desvió la mirada –no lo hice… no al principio… él se acercó a mi interesado por mis ideas e innovaciones, y una noche me invitó a cenar para hablar sobre mi proyecto, me besó inesperadamente… y lo rechacé- rió al recordar aquel detalle –se molestó y me retó al combate matrimonial… obviamente me derrotó- dijo la reina

A la coli blanca se le abrieron los ojos por completo –osea… él… ¿ÉL TE FORZÓ A UNIRTE COMO A MI Y A MIS HERMANOS?- preguntó con indignación

-Vili…- puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija –si, el me venció y por lo mismo tuvo todo el derecho de poseerme… pero no lo hizo, me refiero… a que él no me forzó a entregármele- se sonrojó

-Entonces… ¿lo querías?- preguntó Vilandra

-Pues… al principio más bien acepté que, no podía tener mejor compañero de vida que tu padre, además de ser el mejor guerrero, tú sabes que siempre he sido una idealista, y por ese aspecto también era el mejor saiyajin que pudo haberme tocado pero…- se quedó pensativa -…primero, sólo me atrajo y desde que… bueno… él y yo…- se sonrojó, tragó saliva -…desde la primera vez que fui suya, me di cuenta que había algo más de mi hacia él, y con el tiempo, ya no sólo era lealtad, atracción o conveniencia- aclaró su garganta

Vilandra se quedó contemplando una pintura en la pared, donde sus padre estaba erguido orgulloso y poderoso junto a, y con un hombro detrás de Brássica, quien lucía igualmente orgullosa y majestuosa en esa pintura -Madre… ¿Tú crees en la predestinación de parejas?- preguntó

Brássica arqueó una ceja –Bueno… si… se supone que el instinto de un saiyajin escoge a quien debe ser su pareja a veces desde el nacimiento- volteó a ver a su hija -¿porqué lo preguntas?- cuestionó

Vilandra desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojada –esque… bueno… el día que mi padre derrotó a Freezer, por la mañana Odette y yo fuimos al área de cuneros… había un recién nacido llorando escandalosamente y…. algo… no sé qué… subí a ver a ese bebé y él… se tranquilizó al verme… por algún motivo yo… yo le di un beso- respiró, estaba bastante abochornada de recordar ese momento que ni siquiera a sus hermanos les había contado nunca -…y nunca he podido olvidar ese momento… aunque… bueno… es imposible que él me tenga presente, si es que está por algún lado en el universo- sacudió su cabeza

La reina sonrió –hija, tu sabes que soy alguien pragmática, los asuntos de dioses, destino y magia los maneja mejor Heron pero… si ustedes están realmente unidos por su instinto, en algún momento se tienen que encontrar- dijo Brássica

**************************** **HABITACIÓN DE BULMA** ***************************

La noche había llegado al palacio real, Bulma se encontraba ya en su habitación, había ya cenado en su recámara y estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en su computadora portátil. Luego de un rato de trabajar, cerró la lap top, suspiró y se quedó viendo a la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la del príncipe. Sonreía al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, simplemente, la noche más mágica y apasionada de su vida. Suspiró –bueno… tomaré un baño antes de dormir- dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba para entonces caminar hacia el interior de su baño, se desvistió y llenó el jacuzzi, estaba dispuesta a tener el baño más relajante de su vida, puso un poco de música suave, encendió algunas velas de aromaterapia. Se sumergió entonces, disfrutando de aquel momento.

La mente de la científico estaba totalmente en blanco, simplemente gozaba de aquella pacífica atmósfera. Pudieron pasar minutos, tal vez horas, eso no tenía importancia, era excelente estar ahí, así, eso hasta que…

-Te di esa llave para que pasaras las noches en mi alcoba- dijo una masculina voz, interrumpiendo a la científico

Bulma se sobresaltó -¡VEGETA!- exclamó al ver al príncipe -¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras, por reflejo, cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos

Vegeta rió al ver esa reacción –mujer… ya te vi demasiado anoche- dijo divertido, provocando el sonrojo de la terrícola

Bulma tragó saliva –no fui porque…- se quedó pensativa -…en realidad no sabía si te agradaría que fuera a verte… ni siquiera estoy segura de qué somos si es que acaso somos algo Vegeta- dijo ella

El príncipe comenzó a despojarse de su capa, su armadura, sus botas, sus guantes, la camisa y los pantalones, todo esto mientras caminaba hacia la terrícola, y al llegar al jacuzzi, él ya estaba totalmente desnudo –te dije que quería que tuvieras esa llave, es obvio que quiero que puedas ingresar a mis aposentos- se adentró en l jacuzzi

La peli azul se acomodó para dejar que él se acomodara con ella –es sólo que no sabía si querías seguir viéndome… no sabía si sólo fui una aventura…- un dedo en sus labios la callaron

Vegeta resopló –escucha terrícola… a mis aventuras simplemente las corro de mi alcoba- besó a la peli azul –tú eres mi mujer- volvió a besarla

Ambos devoraban sus bocas, era un sensual y fogoso intercambio de labios mientras sus lenguas iban y venían de una boca a la otra. El príncipe dejó la boca de ella, para darle un beso en la mejilla, y pasar a la oreja de la científico, eso la enloqueció, sentir esos sensuales labios en su oído, la lengua de él recorriendo ese punto sensible, y esas suaves, muy suaves mordidas era la gloria.

-Eres mía Bulma- susurró el príncipe en el oído de ella, para besar el lóbulo, y luego comenzar a saborear ese cuello que lo volvía loco, recorriéndolo con su lengua, y combinando besos suaves con otros más apasionados, incluso sus dientes entraban delicadamente a aquel erótico juego, arrancándole sensuales quejidos a la peli azul, los cuales lo hacían desearla más, mucho más

En un audaz movimiento, el príncipe abandonó el cuello de la terrícola para sumergirse en el agua tibia, besando el bajo vientre para entonces pasar a aquella deliciosa área íntima, besando con suavidad superficialmente la vulva de ella, tan delicada y suave, mientras lentamente alcanzaba con su lengua el clítoris

Bulma arqueaba su espalda y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que experimentaba, dejando escapar gemidos debido a esto, pero cuando sintió un travieso dedo en su interior, mientras la lengua de su príncipe seguía torturando aquel sensible punto. Estaba completamente en éxtasis, sus rodillas se flexionaban debido a su excitación y simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel saiyajin que la volvía loca

Aunque soportó mucho bajo el agua, finalmente Vegeta tuvo que salir a respirar, siendo recibido por la maliciosa mirada de la terrícola

-Mi turno- pronuncio ella, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el saiyajin, acarició los pectorales y el abdomen del príncipe, hasta que sus manos llegaron al miembro de él, estimulándolo manualmente, lentamente, tortuosamente

Los ojos del príncipe se nublaron ante el placer y el deseo, las caricias terrícolas en su miembro eran deliciosas, con la justa presión e intensidad para enloquecerlo, pero sin apresurar el final. Sencillamente aquella mujer de cabellos azules lo enloquecía y seducía como jamás nunca otra hembra lo había hecho en toda su vida

Tomó las manos de la científico para detenerla, y entonces comenzó a hacerla retroceder, se acomodó entre las blancas piernas de ella

-¡Aaahhh!- gimió ella cuando sintió a Vegeta, entrando poco a poco en ella, sintiendo la virilidad del príncipe resbalando lentamente entre sus paredes íntimas, hasta llegar al limite, la peli azul estaba en una nube de placer, sintiendo la gloria de recibir a su príncipe en su interior

El agua del jacuzzi comenzó a chapotear debido al movimiento de ambos cuerpos que se fundían en un sólo ser. Vegeta disfrutaba enormemente de estar en el interior de su mujer, sentir su calor, su suavidad, su humedad, su estrechez, y sentir como ella movía sus caderas para mejorar el movimiento, además de apretarlo contra ella con sus piernas, era realmente exquisito para él. El príncipe estaba simplemente embriagado de ella

Un gemido proveniente de ambas gargantas anunciaba que ambos amantes habían llegado al clímax, quedándose quietos unos instantes entre el agua tibia. Vegeta tomó a Bulma en brazos, ella solo sonreía al sentirse así, amada y protegida.

Vegeta salió del jacuzzi con su mujer en brazos, y mientras el príncipe caminaba hacia el dormitorio, encendió su ki para que ambos quedasen totalmente secos. Depositó a la peli azul en la cama, para entonces recostarse a su lado y así, dormir juntos hasta un nuevo día.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Gokú descubrirá que Vilandra fue la niña que lo besó de bebé? ¿Qué pasará con ellos en su siguiente cita?_

_¿Y Odette y Raditz? ¿Dejarán de esconder su relación?_

_Por cierto, no sé si esta semana actualizaré tanto por lo siguiente: Este sábado 22 tengo un evento, voy a cantar y, pues estaré ocupada ensayando, pero haré lo posible por no retrasarme en la siguiente actualización. Saludos!_


	16. Hora de decir Adiós

_**DOMI21: **Conociendo a Bulma, no la creo capaz de andar de chismosa en ese tipo de cosas con el celosísimo hermano mayor de quien le contó una confidencia, jjejeje. Si cambio el encuentro de Vilandra y Gokú pero... bueno... ya verás qué sucede con ese par aquí_

_**YUSHI:** ya veras como le vuelven a dar su merecido a ese cerdo jejejeje... amo que Vili lo patee en los h... golpe bajo jajajajaja  
_

_**SONIA SAFIRO:** pues ahorita estamos asentando los romances, se viene el drama y la acción jejeje_

_**GADAK:** Gracias! :-) y bueno, ya veras que pasa con Raditz y Odette, no tuve corazón para poner a Raditz de malo jejeje_

_**HINATAYAOI:**vegeta es un celoso y lo sabemos, pero ¿tu crees que sus hermanas vayan a dejarlo controlarlas cuando sepan que el si anda con Bulma? Jejejeje, ya se que esperabas que Odette quedara con Gokú, pero no los puse juntos porque en cierto punto sus personalidades son un poco similares al ser ella la mas dulce de los tres, y Vilandra es mas altiva, alguien debía domarla jejejeje... aparte, imagínate, el fue el más débil jamas nacido y termina emparejado con la mas inalcanzable, por eso se me hizo interesante esa pareja, jejejeje _

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **__Si les parece que Gokú está aquí un tanto o un mucho OOC, acepto que si, pero también así tiene que ser en este caso porque, aquí el creció como saiyajin rodeado por saiyajin, no perdió la memoria como en la serie, por tanto es que no puede ser tan inocente como en la serie, pero de todos modos compartirá algunas cosas con el Gokú original. Hago esa pertinente aclaración por si cualquier cosa._

_Este capítulo, lo confiezo, es un GokúxVilandra totalmente, el motivo de esto es, porque en estos capítulos que han sido totalmente inéditos, estamos consolidando las parejas. Volveremos a ver más de Vegeta y Bulma en el siguiente episodio, digo para que no crean que me olvido de nuestra pareja favorita. Por cierto que para escribir este capítulo estaba escuchando "Time to say goodbye" (por ti volaré) de Andrea Bocelli a dueto con Sarah Brightman, adoro como la cantan juntos *o* jejejeje... y por eso el título de este capítulo, lo sé soy una cursi XD_

**CAPITULO 14**

**HORA DE DECIR ADIOS**

Vilandra se encontraba entrenando sola, aprovechando el nuevo juguete de su hermano, quería matar el tiempo en lo que asistía a su cita con Gokú. Intentaba no sentirse ansiosa ni emocionada por ello mismo, le molestaba de hecho sentirse tan entusiasmada por esa cita pero, no podía negar que había algo en ese saiyajin que llamaba su atención.

Unos lujuriosos ojos la observaban en secreto desde la vacía cabina de mando como cada que ella entrenaba –Vilandra… si eso puedes hacer en combate…- bufó lujuriosamente mientras que por su mente, impuras imágenes se formaban -…de un modo o de otro tengo que hacerte mía… deseo tanto tenerte en mi cama- decía Kaleb para si mismo mientras observaba a la guerrera en su solitario entrenamiento.

El líder del consejo guerrero ante el parlamento era un ser que aparentaba buenas costumbres e imponía respeto. Había heredado de su madre tanto su título como su posición, y a base de adulaciones, se había ganado la confianza del Rey Vegeta, más nunca la de la familia real. Y con toda la razón, Kaleb era simplemente despreciable y un traidor, con las más oscuras y perversas intenciones para con los Vegeta, y que sólo aguardaba su gran oportunidad. Por ahora, su objetivo era engatusar a Vilandra para casarse con él, que ella lo nombrara como máxima autoridad del imperio, y deshacerse de ella y el resto de la familia real. Pero además, desde que ella y Odette eran adolescentes, el parlamentario había puesto sus ojos en ambas gemelas, más por juego de intereses, su objetivo era uno: acostarse con Vilandra.

Luego de estar varias horas entrenando con gravedad aumentada, la coli blanca finalmente decidió que era suficiente, no querría estar exhausta para su cita, y menos en un tanque recuperación, por lo que desactivó la gravedad, se secó el sudor y salió del área de entrenamiento con rumbo a sus aposentos para poder descansar y arreglarse.

Vilandra estuvo caminando por los pasillos para ir a su habitación cuando fue abordada por –Kaleb ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con molestia al toparse con el parlamentario

Él la reverenció hipócritamente –iba pasando por aquí, y pude observar que usted también, sagrada majestad- respondió

La emperatriz hizo una mueca –bueno, estoy en MI palacio, creo… hasta donde sé, que puedo caminar por donde se me dé la gana, ahora ¡retírate de mi vista!- dijo mientras intentaba pasar de largo al parlamentario

"Maldita perra" pensó Kaleb –claro majestad, usted puede estar donde se le plazca- tomó una mano de ella –finalmente usted es la Sagrada Emperatriz- intentó besar el dorso de la mano de la saiyajin, quien rápidamente la retiró antes que hubiera contacto

-¡SUFICIENTE KALEB!- dijo con autoridad y ya bastante impaciente

Kaleb no se quitaba -¿desea que le acompañe, majestad?- ofreció con falsa cortesía -¡OUUGH!- emitió un grito ahogado

Vilandra le había asestado un golpe en la boca del estómago muy fuerte, para después patear al parlamentario, haciéndolo estrellarse en la pared –y la próxima vez que me estorbes- se acercó a donde Kaleb estaba tirado, tomándolo del cuello –créeme que no tendré piedad de ti sabandija asquerosa- frunció el ceño –¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarme insecto!- sentenció mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba de ahí por el pasillo

Kaleb intentaba recuperarse del ataque -¡ya me las pagarás maldita! Morirás junto a tu asquerosa familia, pero antes, juro que vas a ser mía Vilandra- dijo el parlamentario para sí mismo

Vilandra por fin pudo llegar a su alcoba, aún estaba bastante ofuscada por el encuentro con Kaleb, pero también, se divertía al recordar la forma en que lo humilló.

La saiyajin se dedicó a bañarse y prepararse para ese ansiado encuentro, que tendría lugar en tan sólo unos instantes más. Después de ducharse, fue hacia su vestidor para elegir algún atuendo. No quería lucir su armadura con el escudo real, y deseaba ponerse algo holgado en la cintura para ocultar su blanca cola. Le agradó la naturalidad y confianza con que Gokú la había tratado, no quería arruinarlo diciéndole quién era, al menos no por ahora.

Finalmente optó por unos leggins negros con sus botas arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa de tirantes color amarillo, ajustada en el busto, pero suelta debajo de dicha área, larga hasta un poco debajo de sus caderas.

Después de verse una última vez al espejo, y corroborar que se veía sencilla y hermosa, procedió a salir de sus aposentos, sin percatarse del brillo y la sonrisa en su rostro. Estando a punto de abrir su puerta, decidió mejor irse por la terraza para no tener que toparse con sus hermanos o sus padres.

En aquel alejado y oculto rincón del jardín, rodeado por paredes de arbustos, Kakarotto caminaba de lado a lado, impaciente por volver a ver a aquella guerrera

-Gokú- dijo una suave voz femenina

El saiyajin volteó inmediatamente -¡Vili!- sonrió al verla, acercándose a ella –te estaba esperando- dijo

-Bueno… aquí estoy- dijo tímidamente

Gokú se quedó contemplándola "es muy… muy bonita" pensó –y… Vili… ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado?- preguntó

Vilandra se puso nerviosa "si salimos alguien puede descubrirme" –No… digo… creo que aquí podemos platicar…. ¿no lo crees?- dijo

El guerrero sonrió –bueno si, tienes razón- respondió

-Oye… dijiste ayer que has viajado por muchos planetas para entrenar- dijo la coli blanca para dar pie a la conversación

-Si, bueno, me gusta superar mis límites como guerrero, y por lo mismo toda la vida he viajado de un planeta a otro buscando entrenar y aprender más técnicas- dijo Gokú

-¡Vaya! Creo que esa actitud es muy buena, la mayoría de los saiyajin se conforman con su poder, digamos, natural, eso se me hace muy mediocre y patético- dijo ella

Gokú se sentó en el pasto –pues, yo creo que es un desperdicio el no intentar ser más fuerte, creo que cada saiyajin deberíamos buscar superar nuestros límites- hizo una pausa –si te soy honesto, eso es algo que admiro de la familia real, a pesar que todos son muy fuertes, he escuchado que entrenan mucho para volverse cada vez más poderosos- confesó

Vilandra sonrió con orgullo –pues si, nos…- se detuvo -…eeeee…. Si la familia real siempre busca volverse más fuerte- recompuso mientras se sentaba a un lado del saiyajin

-¿Te confieso algo Vili?- preguntó

-Si… claro… dime- respondió

Gokú tomó aire –me gustaría combatir contra el príncipe Vegeta- sonrió

-¡¿QUÉ?! CON VE… C…. ¡CON EL PRÍNCIPE!- exclamó ella puesto que nadie en todo el imperio querría enfrentarse a su poderoso hermano mayor, y de pronto llegaba este guerrero diciendo que le encantaría hacerlo

El hijo menor de Bardock rió –Si ya sé lo que dirás, y estoy consciente que el príncipe es muy poderoso, por eso quisiera un combate con él, aún si me derrota… sería emocionante- dijo con apasionamiento

-Y… ¿Qué tal sería… no sé…. Pelear con la emperatriz por ejemplo?- preguntó casi en balbuceo

Gokú arqueó una ceja –La Emperatriz Vilandra… mmmm… nunca lo he pensado, dicen que es tan fuerte como el príncipe, la verdad nunca la he visto ni a la princesa Odette… aunque la verdad no me sentiría cómodo peleando contra una mujer, aunque ella sea muy fuerte no quisiera tener que golpearla… y menos porque es LA emperatriz de Vegitasein- respondió

La coli blanca no pudo más que sonreír con ese comentario

-Ahora que lo pienso… tu nombre… Vili… es casi como diminutivo de Vilandra- dijo Gokú inocentemente

Vilandra tragó saliva -¡No! Cómo crees… mi nombre… parecido al de la emperatriz… jajajajaja…. Qué gracioso eres Gokú…- decía totalmente nerviosa

-Oye Vili y… ¿a ti te gusta pelear?- preguntó el saiyajin

Ella frunció el ceño pero con una sonrisa –más que otra cosa- respondió

-Alguna vez quisiera verte en batalla- dijo Gokú

-Tal vez… algún día- dijo ella coquetamente

Kakarotto observó que, cerca de había un pequeño arbusto con unas exóticas flores parecidas a las flores de loto, tomó una –ten- dijo mientras se la entregaba a la coli blanca

-¡Gokú!- dijo casi en suspiro

-Así piensas en mí hasta mañana- al decir esto se levantó del pasto

Vilandra también se incorporó -¿ya te vas?- le preguntó

Kakarotto asintió –si pero…- se acercó a ella para verla directo a los ojos -¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí mañana? ¿Misma hora?- preguntó

Vilandra sentía que se perdía en los oscuros ojos del saiyajin, algo inexplicable proveniente de su interior la hacía querer estar cerca de él –aquí voy a estar, lo prometo- se sonrojó cuando sintió que la mano del saiyajin tomaba la suya

-Nos vemos entonces- Gokú comenzó a levitar mientras su mano se separaba de la de ella

**************************** **LA ÚLTIMA CITA** *******************************

Gokú y Vilandra se habían estado encontrando todos los días en aquel mismo punto del jardín del palacio durante las últimas 3 semanas. La coli blanca se las había arreglado para no revelar su identidad, no le agradaba mucho el no decir quién era pero, se sentía insegura de cierto modo. Toda su vida, diplomáticos, nobles y parlamentarios de todos los rangos la habían pretendido a ella y su hermana, intentando acceder a través de ellas a la familia real, por lo que quería disfrutar de ser tratada sin ningún interés político de por medio, simplemente, siendo por unas cuantas horas una joven saiyajin de 23 años en compañía de otro joven guerrero.

Esa tarde, nuevamente se habían reunido como todos los días lo venían haciendo, platicando sobre viajes, técnicas, batallas, y sobre cualquier tema. Ambos se sentían muy bien en compañía del otro, y ese día no era la excepción, estaban recostados sobre el pasto, viendo el cielo pintándose de colores con el atardecer

-Oye Gokú- dijo ella

-Dime- respondió el saiyajin

-¿Tú sabes la leyenda de Brigid y Ozaru?- preguntó Vilandra

-No… nunca había escuchado de eso- dijo Gokú

Ella acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero –Dice la leyenda, que la diosa Brigid poseía dones mágicos, por algo es que se convirtió en nuestra diosa… Bueno… la primera vez que tuvo que pelear en contra de…- hizo una pausa, desde el tiempo de los dioses, mencionar el nombre oscuro era considerado casi como una blasfemia -…su máximo enemigo, ella y Höör, su esposo, libraron una terrible batalla. Höör estaba prácticamente derrotado y la diosa gravemente herida, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas, volteó hacia el cielo y miró la luna llena, y todo su poder lo enfocó a su marido que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Mentalmente, Brigid le dijo que volteara al cielo, y entonces él sintió un enorme poder en su interior y que su cola palpitaba, entonces comenzó a transformarse. Fue así como derrotó al traidor de nuestra raza, y es a partir de ahí que los saiyajin comenzamos a convertirnos en Ozaru, la diosa nos dio ese don para derrotar a cualquier enemigo y que así los saiyajin resultáramos victoriosos- relató

-¡Guau!… la verdad no sé mucho de leyendas de los dioses, pero ese relato suena interesante- dijo Gokú

_-Ei väliä pimeys eikä kuolemaa, jokainen sukupolvi on vahvempi kuin viimeinen, ja kunniaa meidän Kisa voitolle -_ pronunció Vilandra

Gokú volteó a verla extrañado -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó

Ella se medio incorporó, quedando sentada junto a él –Es saiyan antiguo, el idioma de los dioses y significa _No importa la oscuridad ni la muerte, cada generación será más fuerte que la anterior, y la gloria de nuestra raza prevalecerá_ Es la promesa que la Diosa nos hizo a los saiyajin- dijo Vilandra

Gokú se incorporó, quedando sentado frente a ella, con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro –Vili…- susurró, sólo veía los labios de ella, se acercó lentamente… y un beso tímido, suave, sólo un piquito hubo entre ambos

Vilandra se sonrojó bastante, nunca, nadie le había besado en toda su vida por lo que sentía esa timidez propia del primer beso, y además había algo, no entendía porqué motivo, pero le era familiar una sensación en ese rápido y tierno beso que se dio entre ambos

-Me iré de Vegitasein- dijo Gokú mientras se perdía en la mirada de ella

Vilandra sintió el corazón en la garganta -¿QUÉ?... pero… ¿porqué?- preguntó

-Sólo pedí autorización para venir por unos días, pero debo volver a la embajada en la Tierra- respondió

La cara de Vilandra era entre decepción y tristeza -¿Volveré a verte acaso algún día?- preguntó

Gokú parpadeó -¡Claro que si! De hecho, tendré que venir para la reunión general de cancilleres así que te veré entonces- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"¡Claro! Debe trabajar con el canciller de la Tierra… sino por qué más tendría que irse a ese planeta" pensó Vilandra, no se imaginaba que ese saiyajin era el mismísimo canciller en persona –Entonces… te veré cuando sea la junta de cancilleres- sonrió

-Hey pero… aún no me voy, sino hasta mañana temprano- dijo él mientras se levantaba del pasto

Ella también se incorporó –te veo entonces mañana en el hangar- dijo

Gokú asintió –es una cita entonces- volvió a darle otro piquito en los labios, para entonces retirarse de ahí

Tras unos momentos, Vilandra también se fue de ahí para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Durante todo el camino a través de los pasillos del palacio, no dejó de tocar sus labios, rememorando esos fugaces y tiernos besos… SU primer beso

************************** **RESIDENCIA DEL PRIMER MINISTRO** ************************

Bardock se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la sala, revisando algunos documentos, cuando observó que su hijo menor entró –Por fin llegas- dijo

-Si papá- respondió Gokú

El primer ministro se levantó del sofá -¿Otra vez en tus misteriosos paseos vespertinos Kakarotto?- preguntó

Gokú parpadeó –pues… andaba por ahí… mañana vuelvo a la Tierra, quería aprovechar el tiempo- respondió

-¿Y es por eso que traes esa cara de idiota todas las tardes? ¿o es que acaso te escapas como un estúpido puberto para encontrarte con una mujer?- dijo con la ceja levantada

Gokú llevó su mano a la cabeza –bueno si… conocí a una chica y es muy bonita- respondió

-¡Vaya! Veo que has decidido madurar y conseguirte una hembra- dijo Bardock

-Bueno… la he estado viendo estos días y si… me gusta… ¡más que eso! Siento que la quiero tener cerca todo el tiempo es… es extraño… me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ella- dijo el joven

Bardock frunció el ceño –no seas tan cursi Kakarotto. Me parece perfecto que ya tengas novia, a ver si así sientas cabeza de una buena vez- dijo

-Pues… tú sabes… si he pensado en el matrimonio antes y… pues si me gustaría porque ella es fantástica pero…- se quedó pensativo

_FLASHBACK_

Gokú era tan sólo un bebé de pocas horas de nacido, llorando escandalozamente para intentar llamar a su madre quien habría fallecido al momento de darlo a luz, desnudo en una sala fría, estaba, había muchas luces y sujetos con batas blancas que hablaban sobre él o lo ignoraban.

De repente, el dulce rostro de una pequeña niña de unos 3 añitos, con ojos azabache y cabello negro y largo apareció ante él, callando su incesante llanto, algo en esa pequeña saiyajin logró calmar al bebé Kakarotto

-¡Vaya que si tienes agallas Kakarotto! Más que muchos otros niños que conozco- dijo aquella pequeña refiriéndose al escandaloso llanto del bebé –al menos sabes ante quién estás y te calmaste- en ese momento, la pequeñita accionó su rastreador, los números marcaron una cantidad –sólo tienes dos unidades de poder- dijo decepcionada –es una lástima que tengas que irte de Vegitasein- se le quedó viendo un momento a ese pequeño, y entonces, la pequeña saiyajin acercó su rostro al bebé, dándole un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla al infante –buena suerte a donde sea que te envíen, espero verte de nuevo- dedicó una última sonrisa al bebé antes de bajar de la cuna donde se encontraba el bebé Gokú

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Bardock arqueó una ceja -¿pero qué?- preguntó

-No… nada… no me hagas caso- dijo Gokú, ese recuerdo o sueño, no estaba seguro si en realidad pasó pero, era su gran secreto "Pero… quisiera encontrar a esa niña que me besó cuando era bebé" pensó el joven, sin imaginar que ya se había encontrado con la responsable de ese recuerdo

***************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** **************************

La coliblanca había subido a sus aposentos por la terraza, quedándose ahí contemplando el cielo nocturno. No se percató de que...

-¿Odette?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior

Vilandra volteó ante eso e ingresó al cuarto -¿Bulma? ¿qué haces en...?- vió bien la habitación -¡DIABLOS! me equivoqué de terraza- se dió una palmada en la frente

Bulma parpadeó -¿Te puedo ayudar Vilandra?- preguntó. Luego de 3 meses de convivencia ya podía distinguir a las gemelas no sólo por el color de sus colas

La coli blanca suspiró -no... sólo... sólo aterricé en otra terraza- cruzó sus brazos

-Oye por cierto, si me dejas que te lo diga, te ves muy bien vestida así- halagó la peli azul el atuendo de la emperatriz que consistía en una blusa larga no muy entallada para ocultar su cola, pantalón blanco y zapatos blancos

Vilandra se sonrojó -si... gracias- dijo tímidamente

Bulma se acercó -y... ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó

Vilandra se sobresaltó -¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?- dijo nerviosamente

-¡Vamos! también soy mujer y esa cara que traes... estás enamorada- Bulma guiñó un ojo

Vilandra volteó la cara -no sé de qué rayos estás hablando- estaba totalmente sonrojada

Bulma rió para sus adentros -escucha, el amor es hermoso y es divino estar enamorada- suspiró

-¿Tú también estás enamorada?- preguntó arqueando la ceja, sin percatarse de haber dicho _también_

-pues...- Se quedó pensativa, pensó en la pregunta -¿también? ¡Oh!- se llevó las manos a la boca -¡Entonces sí estás enamorada!- dijo con entusiasmo

La coliblanca no podía estar más roja -...tal vez...- dijo a regañadientes

-Creo que es genial y... pues sinceramente, deseo que todo vaya muy bien con tu novio- dijo Bulma

Vilandra volteó hacia la terraza -él se va mañana de Vegitasein- dijo con un tono melancólico

Bulma agachó la mirada -bueno... pero... si yo fuera tú, iría a verlo aunque sea una última vez- volteó a verla

Vilandra caminó hacia la terraza, dió una última mirada a la científico -suerte con mi hermano, Bulma- dijo a modo de agradecimiento, antes de levitar y dirigirse a su propia terraza

Bulma se quedó pasmada -Ve... ¿Vegeta le habrá contado algo? ¿c... cómo lo supo?- se preguntaba la científico ante las palabras de la hermana del príncipe

***************************** **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** **************************

Kakarotto se encontraba preparando ya lo último para partir de regreso a la Tierra, había ya acomodado sus maletas, las revisiones mecánicas estaban listas. Sólo aguardaba el poder despedirse de cierta saiyajin que había conocido. Estaba en las cercanías de su nave cuando -¡Ahí viene!- dijo para si mismo cuando sintió y vió que ella se acercaba

Vilandra llegó volando y aterrizó junto al joven, rogando internamente para que nadie la descubriera, le diría quién es en realidad pero cuando volvieran a verse, no en esa despedida -¡Gokú!- saludó

-Creí que ya no vendrías- dijo el joven

Ella comenzó a juguetear con su cabello –No dejaría que te fueras sin decirte adiós- dijo

Gokú cerró el espacio entre ambos –no digas eso Vili, esto no es un adiós- tomó las manos de ella, divirtiéndose al verla sonrojar –es un hasta pronto, recuerda que nos veremos otra vez dentro de 3 meses, vendré cuando sea la asamblea general de cancilleres- dijo el guerrero

-Está bien- puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin –Nos veremos entonces- dijo

-Mientras tanto- Gokú buscó entre sus ropas, sacando su rastreador –quiero seguir hablando contigo- dijo él

Vilandra se retiró su scouter y ambos teclearon un comando en dicho artefacto para poder sincronizarlos, y así poderse comunicar en privado. Luego de eso, ella volvió a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven mientras que él también la abrazaba

-Vili- dijo el saiyajin mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento, y después de unos segundos la besó suavemente, y siguió besándola

Vilandra al principio estuvo algo torpe, pues nunca le habían besado, intentado si, pero su inmenso orgullo marca Vegeta jamás había permitido que ningún "patético insecto" como ella decía, se acercara a ella, ya no digamos besarla. Sin embargo y pese a que Gokú tampoco era un Casanova precisamente, después de unos segundos ella correspondía a la perfección a los besos del saiyajin

Así estuvieron un tiempo, entregándose a los besos del otro y sintiendo la cercanía de ambos hasta que un bip sonó desde la nave

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo Gokú con fastidio de tener que haber roto ese momento

Vilandra lo miró a los ojos –prométeme que volverás Gokú- dijo ella

Gokú la miró con seriedad y a la vez, con un brillo en los ojos -Claro que volveré por ti Vili, lo prometo, regresaré… y no volveré a separarme de ti nunca- dijo el joven mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella

Vilandra sonrió -Te estaré esperando… y también prometo que cuando vuelvas, nunca me aprtaré de tu lado jamás- prometió ella

Un último beso se dio entre ambos, para que luego de unos instantes, el hijo menor de Bardock a regañadientes, se separara de su amada para abordar su nave, que lo llevaría de regreso a sus labores como canciller en la Tierra.

Desde el puerto de naves espaciales, Vilandra observaba cómo su amado se alejaba de ella, con la promesa de que volvería para jamás volverse a separar. La emperatriz en ese momento no sabía a ciencia cierta qué o cómo le haría, sobretodo por las presiones de su padre, pero si tenía en claro que Gokú era el saiyajin que quería como compañero y estaría con él de un modo o de otro.

-Continuará-

_Cambió el modo de conocerse, pero no cambia lo que hay entre ellos, jejejeje... ¿qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver?_

_Por lo visto Bulma está destinada a ser la cómplice de amores de sus cuñadas, jajajjaja :P_

_Próximo capítulo: ¡MAS DE VEGETA Y BULMA! y... comienzan los problemas ._._

_Por cierto que en facebook, la página es "Vilandra y Odette" también ando subiendo fotos de los posibles atuendos que usan ellas y Bulma, por si gustan darse una vuelta._

_¿Que creen? Esta nueva versión ha superado en reviews a la historia original, al día de hoy, "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas" luego de 4 años publicada cuenta con 72 reviews a la fecha, y esta re-edición ya superó esa cifra apenas avanzado 1/4 de la trama :-D ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, ETC! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :-) Besos!_


	17. Los padres siempre creen tener la razón

_**Nicole: **__¡Muchas gracias por notar mi evolución como escritora! y pues si, la idea era mejorar la historia_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ pues a ver qué pasa con Gokú, y esque es entendible, las hijas del rey son el trofeo perfecto para cualquier saiyajin de disque elite, así que a Vilandra le gustó cómo la trató Gokú tan confianzudamente jejeje_

_**Gadak, rocy-rose y Domi21:**__ me gustó más ponerlos en un encuentro así más lindo y con el romance aguardando hasta la próxima vez que se vean jejejeje… si cambió radicalmente su modo de conocerse… pero siguió siendo sin saber quién es quién y qué función ejercen jejeje ;-)_

_**DEMIAN:** Ya viene todo eso, ya casi ;-) jejejeje canté en un bar de rock y metal de aquí de la ciudad, estudio ópera pero apenas soy principiante en esa técnica, aunque si espero hacer una ópera en un futuro no muy lejano. Lo que canté fueron covers de bandas de metal gótico, Nemo de nightwish, follow in the cry de after forever, lake of sorrow de The sins of thy beloved, heaven laid in tears de draconian, hatred grows de tristania y cults of the shadows de therion. Gracias por la buena vibra! :-)_

_Bien, empecemos ahora con las intrigas y los enredos… y si, hay un VxB… ¿lemon tal vez? Bueno… lean y verán, jeje _

**CAPITULO 15 **

**LOS PADRES CREEN SIEMPRE TENER LA RAZÓN**

Poco más de dos meses habían pasado desde que Gokú se fue de Vegitasein para proseguir sus funciones como canciller en la Tierra. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había un solo día en que Vilandra y Kakarotto no se comunicaran por medio de sus rastreadores, hablando de cualquier cosa. La coliblanca esperaba con ansias el regreso de Gokú y pensaba en cómo revelarle su verdadera identidad, pues estaba segura que no la pretendía sólo por su posición en el imperio, como si ocurría con sus otros pretendientes, o gusanos patéticos como ella les llamaba.

En cuanto a Odette y Raditz, seguían con sus encuentros clandestinos. El primogénito de Bardock había tenido que partir a una misión hacía algunas semanas, no demoraría en volver y Raditz se prometía a si mismo buscar el modo de convertir a la princesa en su mujer.

Bulma y Vegeta ya eran pareja por completo claro, ella no era la novia oficial, prometida o algo así con título formal ante todo el imperio, pero estaban juntos y era una relación, cada noche dormían juntos en la habitación del príncipe luego de reconciliarse de sus discusiones diarias haciendo el amor intensamente, la peli azul usaba su recámara más como armario que otra cosa. Las únicas que sabían la realidad de esta relación eran las hermanas del príncipe que se habían convertido en cómplices de la pareja, en parte por apoyo a Vegeta, y en parte para aprovecharse de eso cuando se descubrieran sus respectivos noviazgos.

Por su parte Bulma, aunque seguía siendo "la concubina del príncipe", se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de área y demás personal del palacio, así como algunos guardias, por lo menos los que no la veían como un trozo jugoso de carne bastante costoso, ya que ser concubina de Vegeta la volvía intocable, más no invisible para cualquiera. El respeto y simpatía de la familia real ya lo tenía, con excepción del Rey Vegeta quien sólo la veía como alguien conveniente para su imperio debido a los conocimientos y valioso trabajo realizado por la terrícola, pero aguardaba impaciente que el príncipe se cansará de ella y la desechara como a un Kleenex.

Sin embargo y pese a los deseos de su suegro, la terrícola gozaba de lo que ninguna amante, aventura o incluso, "novia oficial" (impuesta por el rey por supuesto) de Vegeta había disfrutado antes, el respeto y simpatía por parte de las hermanas y madre de Vegeta, favores de las gemelas, un lugar privilegiado si es que asistía a algún banquete o celebración oficial, que si bien era bajo el pretexto de la sociedad Corporación Cápsula – Vegitasein, no dejaba de ser un honor ante cualquiera, ganándose la envidia y odio de las saiyajin solteras jóvenes, y sus respectivos padres, pues era inverosímil que alguien tan inferior tuviera esa posición en el imperio, un embrujo seguramente había lanzado al príncipe, al menos ese era el pensamiento de los envidiosos.

****************************** **OFICINA DEL REY** ******************************

Cierto parlamentario oportunista, había solicitado una audiencia con el monarca, esto con el fin de comenzar sus malvados planes en contra de la familia real.

El rey Vegeta estaba sumamente molesto con un informe presentado por el parlamentario -NO, NO Y NO, ¡NO LO ACEPTO KALEB!- exclamaba molesto el monarca

El líder del consejo guerrero se encontraba en posición de reverencia ante el rey -Majestad, simplemente le informo el sentir de la población, la concubina del príncipe goza de demasiados privilegios, y sobretodo los sectores más conservadores están sumamente indignados- decía

El rey dio la media vuelta ondeando su capa -¡ESTUPIDECES! mi hijo no es tan idiota como para casarse con esa terrícola- volteó nuevamente a ver al noble -¡ESA MUJER SÓLO ES UNA MALDITA AVENTURA!- exclamó

-El príncipe jamás se había comportado así con ninguna hembra, ni siquiera con su ex prometida la Srita. Raika que en paz descanse, había tenido tantas atenciones- El parlamentario sabía que ese era un punto sensible, ya que hacía un tiempo, el rey Vegeta le había impuesto a su primogénito una novia, que falleció misteriosamente; y el hecho que Vegeta nunca la aceptó como pareja, siendo que era la chica ideal de buena familia, fuerte y educada bajo las costumbres más rígidas, motivo por el cual el rey la había escogido. Así que el hecho de que su hijo no hubiera formalizado nunca nada con ella, causaba el disgusto del monarca -nuestro pueblo está inconforme, y muchos creen que el príncipe no es apto para asumir el trono- remató Kaleb

Al rey le estaba estallando una vena -¡Vegeta es mi hijo y está más que listo si ahora mismo tuviera que tomar posesión del trono!- exclamó, tomó aire un momento -debo hablar terminantemente con Vegeta- volteó a ver al parlamentario –Trae al príncipe Vegeta ante mi ¡ENSEGUIDA!- ordenó

Kaleb reverenció al monarca -Como usted diga majestad- dijo con falsa cortesía mientras se retiraba del despacho del monarca

El rey se sentó en su escritorio –No… ¡Esto no puede ser!…- bufaba el rey -¡Vegeta no puede ser tan idiota como para casarse con esa maldita terrícola!….. No… mi hijo… mi heredero…. ¡Él no puede defraudarme de este modo!- decía para si mismo el monarca, mientras repasaba la información que el líder parlamentario le había proporcionado

"Mi estimado Rey Vegeta, ese mequetrefe que tienes por hijo jamás será Rey, y tu hijita cuando sea mi mujer va a ser quien se encargue de destronarte a ti y nombrarme máxima autoridad del imperio" eran los malévolos pensamientos de Kaleb mientras caminaba por los largos e interminables pasillos del palacio real.

Después de un largo recorrido, finalmente llegó hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde Vegeta, quien estaba entrenando en compañía de Vilandra.

El parlamentario ingresó a la vacía cabina de control y se quedó viendo el entrenamiento, como siempre que espiaba lujuriosamente a la coli blanca, lo excitaba verla moviéndose y peleando agresivamente, cada que la observaba, se imaginaba escenas inapropiadas donde ella era la protagonista de sus perversos deseos. Sin embargo y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se vió forzado a interrumpir sus impuros pensamientos para llevar al príncipe ante el monarca, por lo que caminó hacia la consola de controles, y activó el altavoz –Príncipe Vegeta, perdone que lo interrumpa pero, el Rey desea verlo inmediatamente- dijo el parlamentario

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron y descendieron al piso ya que estaban peleando en el aire -Creo que mi padre te salvó de una paliza Vegeta- dijo la coli blanca con voz agitada

El príncipe también estaba bastante agitado -¡Ja! si claro, más porque yo era el que llevaba la ventaja- dijo con presunción. Vegeta fue hacia la pantalla touch que controlaba la gravedad para desactivarla, y tomó una toalla del piso para secarse el sudor, aventándole otra a su hermana

La guerrera atrapó la toalla que le arrojó su hermano -Anda ve, o luego se pondrá más insoportable que de costumbre- dijo Vilandra mientras se secaba el sudor

Vegeta sonrió de lado -¡mh! Si claro, tu ve llorando a una cámara de regeneración- dijo sarcásticamente

-Odioso- bromeó Vilandra

-Llorona- contraatacó Vegeta

"Maldición ¿Porqué tardan tanto?" el parlamentario estaba ya muy impaciente -Alteza, insisto, al Rey le urge reunirse con usted- dijo por el altavoz

Vegeta hizo una mueca de fastidio -¡YA VOY INSECTO!- gruñó

Vilandra puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe -Bueno hermanito, seguimos mañana- dijo ella

Vegeta asintió como respuesta, y salió de la sala de entrenamientos para caminar por los pasillos rumbo a la sala del trono y así ver a su padre,

Por su parte, Vilandra se quedó unos momentos en lo que se agarraba el cabello, se acomodaba los guantes, botas, y ese tipo de pequeños arreglos de mujeres. Cuando salió del área de entrenamiento, fue abordada por Kaleb

-Sagrada Majestad- el noble reverenció a la coli blanca –permítame por favor felicitarla, lo poco que pude ver en su entrenamiento con el príncipe, es verdaderamente sorprendente su gran poder de pelea- dijo con falsa cortesía

Vilandra rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio -¡Mh!, soy la hembra más poderosa en el universo, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo sostener un combate con mi hermano? ¡POR FAVOR!- dijo con sumo desprecio al parlamentario -Vegeta tiene razón, eres un patético insecto, y bastante estúpido por estar mencionando lo que a pársecs _(medida de distancia espacial mencionada en Star Wars)_ es obvio- lo barrió muy despectivamente con la mirada -ahora, no me molestes más sabandija a menos que quieras que vuelva a darte una paliza… ¡insecto!- dicho esto, la coli blanca se alejó del parlamentario

Kaleb estaba simplemente furioso "¡Maldita perra! No me interesa si eres la elegida o si eres la Diosa en persona, vas a ser mía y cuando me nombres Rey estúpida, de ti no quedará ni el recuerdo, ¡LO JURO!" pensaba el parlamentario en medio de su frustración y coraje

************************* **NUEVAMENTE EN LA OFICINA DEL REY** *************************

Luego del recorrido por todo el palacio debido a la distancia entre el despacho real y la sala de entrenamiento, finalmente el príncipe llegó a la oficina de su padre, encontrándose con el guardia de la puerta

El saiyajin reverenció al príncipe con su mano derecha en el corazón –Príncipe Vegeta- dijo el guardia

-He venido a ver a mi padre- dijo el príncipe

-Avisaré a su majestad- dijo el guardia para entonces, introducirse en aquella oficina –Rey Vegeta- dijo el guardia

El rey emitió un gruñido como respuesta desde su escritorio

-El príncipe Vegeta está aq…- fue interrumpido

-¡Déjalo pasar!- ordenó el monarca

-Enseguida majestad- dijo el guardia para salir con el príncipe –El rey lo espera, alteza- dijo el saiyajin

Vegeta procedió entonces a ingresar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta llegar al escritorio del rey -Padre, ya estoy aquí- dijo el príncipe

El rey se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para estar frente a frente con su hijo -Vegeta, te recuerdo que pronto cumplirás 25 años, y pese a que te he insistido no veo que hagas NADA por casarte como marcan nuestras costumbres para el heredero al trono- decía el monarca obteniendo la mirada de odio de su primogénito –Me estoy viendo forzado hijo, a tomar cartas en el asunto, y de hecho, tengo en mente el buscar alguna hembra digna que sea una excelente esposa para ti- remató

Vegeta sólo apretaba fuerte su puño, inundado de coraje e impotencia –Padre…- tenía que respirar para no perder la cordura –yo… yo puedo elegir a mi propia esposa, aún hay tiempo para escogerla- dijo para intentar que su padre le dejara tranquilo, por fuera intentaba lucir apacible pero por dentro, la ira le dominaba

El rey frunció el ceño -¿Y se puede saber a quién elegirás? ¿Acaso te casarás con tu concubina terrícola? ¡POR FAVOR VEGETA! ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! sería la deshonra de nuestra familia, ¡DE NUESTRA RAZA ENTERA!- exclamó el monarca

Vegeta explotaba de ira –padre… lo que yo haga o no con mi vida no te importa- dijo intentando controlarse, sin embargo su progenitor estaba agotando su paciencia

El rey lo miró molesto -¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! Me importa porque nuestro imperio está en juego, ya decidí, deberás casarte en no más de 3 meses, en 5 será tu cumpleaños y ya debes estar casado ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO VEGETA?- dijo autoritario

Vegeta se quedó helado ante ese ultimátum -¡PERO PADRE…!- fue interrumpido

-¡PERO NADA! ¡He dicho!- exclamó el rey, quien tomó aire y volteó mientras su capa acompañaba dicho movimiento -ahora retírate príncipe- remató

El heredero al trono estaba echando chispas, pero seguía intentando contenerse -Si Majestad- dijo Vegeta haciendo una reverencia para entonces salir de aquel despacho.

Una vez fuera, se alejó de la oficina real sumergido en sus furiosos pensamientos "¡MALDITO MALNACIDO!, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI MALDITA VIDA" pensaba el enojado príncipe "cómo… ¿cómo le diré esto a Bulma? Separarme de ella… ¡ESO JAMAS!" el príncipe sacudió su cabeza ante el último pensamiento -¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan sentimental?- se reprochó a sí mismo en voz alta –no puedo permitirme esas debilidades- dijo determinante para sí mismo "pero… esta necesidad por Bulma es… es más fuerte que un simple deseo carnal… ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!... ¿qué me está pasando?" seguía el príncipe sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras proseguía con su camino

*********************** **EN ALGUNA SALA DEL PALACIO** **********************

Cerca de los laboratorios, cierta princesa caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando un chasquido llamó su atención, haciendo que se asomara a una salita que había por ahí. Sólo abrió un poco más la ya entreabierta puerta, ni siquiera metió su cabeza ya que fue sorprendida por unos hábiles labios

La pareja hizo una pausa en ese beso -¡Raditz! ¿Qué haces?- dijo devolviéndole el beso a su novio y con eso, forzarlo a que entraran a la sala, asegurando la puerta tras de si -¡Nos pueden ver!- exclamó la princesa

Raditz frunció el ceño -Que nos vean, no importa, que todos sepan lo nuestro- dijo él

Odette lo empujó suavemente -¡Estás loco!- volteó la mirada con expresión triste –jamás permitirán que estemos juntos… Vegeta tal vez no pueda decirme nada, pero mi padre te asesinaría- dijo con melancolía

El saiyajin tomó la barbilla de la princesa para hacerla voltear hacia él -Por ti Odette, me enfrentaré a tu padre, o a los dioses mismos si es necesario, pero serás mi mujer- dijo con su voz grave -Ya tienes 23 Odette y es tu deber como princesa el casarte… yo podría ser tu marido- dijo traviesamente

La princesa sonrió melancólicamente, y suspiró como respuesta

Raditz la tomó de la cintura para fundir sus labios con los de su princesa y así, olvidar por un momento los obstáculos entre ambos y sólo ser ellos dos.

************************ **TEMPLO SAGRADO, HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** ************************

Yendo por la calle principal de la metrópoli de Vegitasein, de un lado estaba el enorme palacio real, y del otro lado, se erguía el Gran Templo Sagrado Saiyajin. Sin embargo, ambas edificaciones eran tan grandes que había pasajes secretos e incluso algunos subterráneos que comunicaban ambos recintos.

Siendo Vilandra una autoridad religiosa al ser portadora de la cola blanca, la cual es la señal de la diosa madre; la emperatriz había crecido entre el palacio y el templo, por lo que además de sus lujosos aposentos en el palacio, también tenía una habitación menos ostentosa, pero muy cómoda, dentro del templo.

Luego del entrenamiento, la coli blanca justamente fue hacia el templo sagrado, se encontraba leyendo entretenidamente un enorme libro de pastas negras y páginas doradas, cuando de pronto, su lectura fue abruptamente interrumpida al ingresar Vegeta azotando la puerta y muy, muy enojado

Vilandra hizo a un lado el libro -¿Y a qué se debe tu euforia hermanito?- preguntó sarcásticamente

El príncipe comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALNACIDO BASTARDO! ¿QUIEN SE CREE PARA CONTROLAR MI VIDA?- gritaba el príncipe

La coli blanca se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué demonios te sucede Vegeta? ¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó firmemente

El príncipe apretaba los puños -Nuestro Padre… ¡Maldito imbécil!... me quiere obligar a casarme en 3 meses- a Vegeta le estaba brincando una vena en la frente –ya hasta amenazó con buscarme alguna zorra hija de alguna familia disque élite- decía furioso

Vilandra puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, respirando lentamente para intentar calmarlo -a ver Vegeta- dijo lo más seria y relajada posible -¿estás molesto porque te está obligando a casarte?... ¿o porque eso significa separarte de Bulma?- levantó la ceja

-¿Qué? – Vegeta miró a su hermana desconcertado

Vilandra encaró a su hermano -¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que Bulma significa para ti? ¡PORFAVOR! Vegeta hemos vivido juntos toda la vida, nos contamos todo, y te conozco como nadie hermano, esa terrícola no es una aventura cualquiera…- se quedó pensativa -…Vegeta… tú la amas- soltó

Vegeta volteó la cara sonrojado –No tengo idea de qué diablos hablas Vili- espetó

Vilandra sonrió maliciosamente –sabes perfectamente de qué hablo Vegeta…- suspiró -…como sea estamos igual hermanito- dijo con melancolía

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿A qué te refieres con que estamos igual?- preguntó inquisidoramente

Vilandra se maldijo a si misma por haber hablado de más –eee…. Yo… quise decir…- balbuceaba nerviosamente

_TOC TOC TOC_

El sonido en la puerta la salvó -¿Quién?- preguntó en voz alta

-Majestad- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta -el sumo sacerdote desea verla ante el altar mayor- complementó

"¡Gracias!" pensó la coli blanca, aliviada de no tener que darle explicaciones a Vegeta –Dile que ya voy- dijo

-No hemos terminado de hablar Vili- dijo el celoso hermano mayor

Vilandra se hizo la tonta –Heron me espera hermanito… luego hablamos- salió de ahí rápidamente, respirando aliviada de no tener que contar nada de lo suyo con Gokú a Vegeta, al menos por el momento. Caminó Vilandra por los pasillos del Templo, decorados con pinturas que retrataban momentos históricos, así como también frases enmarcadas con la caligrafía en letras de oro.

La emperatriz siguió caminando hasta llegar al altar mayor. Era de verdad enorme, el altar era de mármol con detalles en oro, y en el fondo se apreciaba la portentosa estatua de los 3 Dioses saiyajin. Vilandra hizo una reverencia a los dioses al estar frente al altar, visualizó al sacerdote en uno de los costados, por lo que fue con él -¿Qué sucede Heron? ¿Para qué querías verme?- preguntó

-Sagrada Majestad- Dijo un saiyajin anciano, entiéndase como anciano que, por la longevidad propia de la raza, tenía algunas canas que lo hacían lucir como un humano sano y fuerte de menos de 60 años. El sumo sacerdote reverenció a la coli blanca al saludarla –últimamente te he notado demasiado tensa con las presiones de tu padre, pero majestad… la costumbre indica que ya deberías de estar casada- dijo el anciano

Vilandra rodó los ojos -¿Me llamaste únicamente para decirme lo mismo que mi padre Heron? ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!- reclamó

-No me malentienda Sagrada, en realidad quiero haceros un obsequio- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el altar

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿Un regalo?-preguntó con curiosidad

El sacerdote abrió un compartimiento secreto bajo el altar, sacando un objeto -Si, es esto- dijo mientras sostenía un libro completamente hecho de oro

Vilandra se acercó -¿Y ese libro?- preguntó

-Este majestad, es el Gran Libro Místico de los Dioses, desde tiempos de la sagrada Brigid nadie ha sido capaz de abrirlo, excepto usted claro porque es la elegida, sólo usted podrá saber lo que aquí se contiene- dijo el sacerdote

Vilandra se quedó impresionada al ver aquel libro mítico -¿Y porqué me lo das ahora Heron?- preguntó aún en su sorpresa

El sacerdote le entregó el libro -porque majestad, usted es suficientemente fuerte y madura para usarlo con sabiduría, y tal vez le sea de mucha utilidad- dijo él

-Bien…. Yo… ¡gracias Heron!- dijo aún sin reponerse de la sorpresa

-De nada Majestad- el sacerdote reverenció a la joven

Vilandra se fue del Gran Altar con aquel libro sagrado en mano rumbo al palacio. Estaba emocionada por abrirlo y ver cuál era el misterio de aquel objeto, se decían tantas leyendas, si hablaba sobre el origen de la vida, si había otras profecías, si era el diario personal de la diosa misma, o contenía cómo alcanzar el poder de los mismos dioses.

******************************* **HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA** *******************************

En la noche, Vegeta llegó a su habitación todavía ofuscado, aunque la plática con su hermana sirvió para bajarle un poco la furia inicial. Aunque no lo admitiría como tal, no sólo le molestaba el hecho de la presión de su padre para que se casara, sino que además, la realidad era que odiaba pensar en separarse de Bulma, esa exótica belleza de ojos y cabellos azules que tantos buenos momentos le había dado en los últimos meses.

El príncipe se sentó en uno de los sillones de su estancia, frustrado, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y puso su cabeza entre sus manos -…maldición…- dijo casi en susurro

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó una seductora voz femenina mientras acariciaba la nuca del príncipe con la punta de los dedos

El príncipe sintió que la piel se le erizaba ante ese suave tacto –no te vi llegar- dijo con voz suave

-¡ja!- rió Bulma –eso si que es raro, a veces hasta creo que tienes ojos detrás de la cabeza, siempre sabes si estoy aquí- dijo mientras seguía con sus caricias en la nuca y la parte posterior de la cabeza del saiyajin, sintiendo la respuesta corporal del príncipe -¿Tienes algo? Te noto un poco tenso- dijo seductoramente

-mmmm- ronroneó el príncipe, para entonces hacer un rápido movimiento el cual consistió en pararse detrás de Bulma, voltearla para quedar de frente y abrazarla por la cintura. Sus ojos volaron en el cuerpo de la terrestre, apenas cubierto por un baby doll color rosa pálido del cual se transparentaban las femeninas y hermosas formas de ella –si tengo algo- respondió con su semblante serio, acercó sus labios al oído de ella –ganas de hacerte el amor- dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sensual

Bulma se erizó ante las palabras del príncipe –entonces… supongo que no debo hacer esperar a su alteza- respondió seductoramente mientras abrazaba por el cuello al saiyajin. Ambos se fundieron en un beso intenso y apasionado, cuando la terrícola sintió las manos de Vegeta en sus nalgas, instintivamente se "colgó" a él, aferrándose a la cintura del príncipe con ambas piernas

El príncipe caminó hacia su dormitorio con la peli azul colgada de él, sin separarse de su boca ni un segundo, Vegeta adoraba esos momentos con ella, pues no sólo era un revolcón más, aparte, ella era su refugio, donde sus preocupaciones, enojos, problemas, todo eso simplemente desaparecía cada noche que llegaba a su alcoba y se topaba con la científico de cabellos azules que tenía una tremenda facilidad de hacerlo rabiar y hacerlo explotar de pasión al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta depositó a Bulma en la cama, para proceder entonces a desvestirse rápidamente, lo cual no le tomó gran esfuerzo realizar, para volver a concentrarse en el cuerpo de su mujer, recorriendo con su lengua aquellas blancas y suaves piernas, y subir hasta los pechos de ella, besándolos por encima de la transparente tela

-¡aaahhh!- gimió ella cuando sintió su baby doll desgarrado por su hombre, quien arremetió con su boca contra el cuello de la terrícola, haciéndola retorcerse de placer al sentir esa dulcemente cruel boca saborear su cuello como si de un caramelo se tratara, era deliciosamente tortuoso sentir aquella lengua recorriendo su piel, haciéndola sentir en las nubes

Sin dejar de saborear el cuello, hombros, pechos de ella, el príncipe se acomodó entre las largas, suaves y blancas piernas de ella, introduciendo su miembro en aquel cálido, estrecho y húmedo refugio que noche a noche visitaba, que cada noche disfrutaba

-¡Oh Vegeta!- dijo Bulma al sentir el miembro del príncipe en su interior, provocando que ella nuevamente se aferrara al saiyajin rodeándolo con sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas acompañando las maniobras que el saiyajin realizaba, y empujando su cadera contra él, profundizando el movimiento

-Eres mía, sólo mía terrícola aaahhh…. Eres mi mujer…- susurró el príncipe en el oído de ella

-Si… ¡aaaahhhh!... ¡soy toda tuya Vegetaaaa!- gimió la terrícola al alcanzar el éxtasis

Al sentir a su mujer temblando bajo de él por el orgasmo, el príncipe se excitó terriblemente, no pudiendo contenerse más y rindiéndose al éxtasis del momento.

-Te amo Vegeta- fueron las últimas palabras que Bulma pronunció esa noche, antes de caer rendida por el sueño en compañía de su príncipe, quién sólo emitió un suave, bastante suave gruñido como respuesta, y se aferró al cuerpo de ella para también, quedarse profundamente dormido

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Comienzan los problemas, intrigas y presiones ¿Qué hará Vegeta con esa presión que el rey ejerce respecto al matrimonio? Bueno, Vegeta y sus hermanas_

_¿Vegeta se enterará que sus hermanas están enamoradas de dos clase baja?_

_¿Qué pasará con ese cerdo de Kaleb?_

_Nos leemos pronto! ¿Reviews?_


	18. Amarga despedida

_**Yushi: **__¿Apoco no son geniales cuando pelean esos tres? Jajajja, también los amo, si, quise dedicarles un capítulo de travesuras inocentes a Gokú y Vilandra, me gusta esa pareja, jejeje_

_**LolaBrief:**__ Como te dije por PM, quise que las mujeres tomaran importancia, basta de machismo! Jajajaja…. Ya verás lo que hay preparado para todos ellos, y las hermanas de Vegeta van a ser determinantes, ya verás porqué. Me alegra que te gustara el lemon :D_

_**Lachicadelacaparoja:**__ Pues si, todos los padres son así, su palabra es la ultima verdad y punto! Y pobre de uno si los contradices :/_

_**Nyu Chan:**__ son un amor!_

_**Pegajosachiclosa:**__ Empezamos con los dramas, lo sé :-(_

_**Yukii:**__ Pues las costumbres, las familias reales de cualquier país tienen estándares muy grandes que cumplir, ya ves, el príncipe Charles de Inglaterra lo casaron con Lady Di sin amor, y desgraciadamente no les fue nada bien u.u_

_**Nicole:**__ pobre de los 3, que están bajo la misma presión, pero Vegeta, pues es EL heredero, el que será Rey, el que debe continuar la línea real, etc, etc, etc… le toca la presión más fuerte, y a las hermanas una presión más sometiéndolas_

_**Gadak:**__ lo bueno de este fic es que ya está escrito, entonces si bien le estoy echando muuuuuuucha imaginación para re-editarlo, la idea digamos, "en bruto" ya está, así que será menos complicado que la primera vez que lo escribí_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Ya está el siguiente capi! Aquí algunas respuestas…. Y más preguntas jejeje_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ mmmmm… puedes leer el original hasta el capítulo de "Aquí sólo mando yo" que correspondería, más o menos, a este de aquí, sólo que preferí cambiarle el nombre al capítulo, jejeje… pero si, si avanzas más que eso te lo vas a autospoilear, jejejeje. Saludos!_

_Veamos qué hacen todos ahora en este nuevo capítulo…._

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**AMARGA DESPEDIDA**

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella discusión entre Vegeta y el rey. El príncipe no había comentado nada con Bulma, quien sentía al príncipe un tanto extraño desde entonces, sin embargo la terrícola no le prestó mayor importancia.

Como todos los días, esa mañana la terrícola después de desayunar con el príncipe en la recámara de éste, se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse y comenzar un nuevo día de labores. Luego de su diario y gran recorrido hasta su oficina, abrió la puerta para ingresar -¡Hola Vili!- saludó al ver a la coliblanca sentada en la silla de visitantes junto al escritorio

La coli blanca la miró con la ceja levantada –como que te estás tomando MUUUUY enserio eso de que eres mi cuñada ¿no?- dijo con falso enojo

Bulma se la creyó -jejejje perdona… he escuchado tanto a Vegeta y Odette decirte así que se me sa…- fue interrumpida

-No hay problema- dijo la coliblanca

Bulma asintió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse a su escritorio –sobre lo que me pediste el otro día, estaba pensando que…- comenzó entonces a exponer y hablar con Vilandra acerca de unos prototipos que la emperatriz le había comentado

************************** **OFICINA DEL REY VEGETA** ******************************

Kaleb había solicitado una audiencia privada con el monarca, llegó temprano para esperarlo en la oficina real junto a la sala del trono. El perverso parlamentario había fracasado una y otra vez en sus intentos de acercarse a Vilandra, por lo que ahora se jugaría su última carta. Cuando vió que la puerta se abría para dejar pasar al monarca, hizo la reverencia conducente –Rey Vegeta- dijo el noble

El Rey caminó hasta un lado de su silla del escritorio, cruzó los brazos -Y bien Kaleb, ¿para qué solicitaste hablar conmigo?- preguntó el monarca

-Nada de gravedad, es sólo que la Sagrada Emperatriz a sus 23 años aún sigue soltera y usted sabe, es preciso que encuentre ya un esposo- dijo con falsa cortesía

El rey apretó un puño -¿Y ME LO DICES A MI INSECTO?- espetó el monarca -¡Ya sé que tengo que casar a esa necia que tengo por hija! ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?- dijo con molestia

"Maldito bastardo" pensó el parlamentario –Disculpe majestad, no quise ofenderlo pero, quisiera saber, ¿La emperatriz ya eligió esposo?- preguntó

El rey hizo un aspaviento con su capa -¡No! esa hembra terca no se preocupa por ello a pesar de ser su obligación casarse, ¡Así lo indica la tradición!- espetó

El noble sonrió –Ya veo… creo tener la solución a esto su majestad, si me permite- dijo con un brillo siniestro en la mirada

El rey arqueó la ceja –Escucho tu graaaan idea- dijo burlonamente

El parlamentario se arrodilló –Gran Rey Vegeta, Monarca del Imperio Saiyajin ¿me concedería la mano de la Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra en matrimonio?- dijo Kaleb

Al monarca le tomó desprevenido eso -¿QUÉ COSA?- gruñó

-Confieso majestad, y perdone si lo incomodo con lo que diré puesto que se trata de su hija… pero desde hace algún tiempo me he sentido atraído, por no decir…- rio para sus adentros -…enamorado de la Sagrada Emperatriz… he pensado mucho en cómo pedir a usted la mano de ella, y hoy me atrevo a hacerlo- El parlamentario observó la expresión de padre sobre protector del Rey, pero también, observó aquella media sonrisa, sabía que el monarca cedería –Piénselo… se lo ruego majestad, soy un guerrero de élite, líder del consejo guerrero… sé que ella es muy joven e impetuosa, y esas son cualidades que admiro de su hija, pero yo… Rey Vegeta, deseo amarla, protegerla y ser su fiel servidor por el resto de mi vida- dijo hipócritamente sin abandonar su postura de reverencia

El rey se quedó pensativo unos momentos, caminando de un lado al otro –es cierto, eres un guerrero distinguido, con muchas victorias en batalla, leal al imperio- volteó a ver una pintura donde estaban él con la reina y sus tres hijos, suspiró, y volteó a ver al arrodillado saiyajin -¿Juras lealtad y juras tu vida misma al servicio mío y de la Sagrada Emperatriz? ¿Juras por los sagrados dioses ser un digno compañero para Vilandra?- preguntó el rey

Kaleb afianzó su puño en el corazón –Juro con todo mi ser, fidelidad y lealtad como esposo de la Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, y consagro mi vida tanto al servicio de ella como al suyo majestad, y a los sagrados dioses- pronunció el parlamentario

El rey dio la espalda al parlamentario -Te casarás con mi hija Vilandra dentro de 3 meses Kaleb- dijo el monarca mientras veía a su futuro yerno por el rabillo del ojo

Al perverso noble se le iluminó la cara con esto -¡Muchísimas gracias su Majestad!- se levantó –No tiene idea lo feliz que soy en este momento... Será un honor para mí el servirle no sólo como lo he venido haciendo, sino ahora con la bendición de desposar a la Sagrada Emperatriz- dijo hipócritamente

El rey caminó hacia su escritorio –retírate ahora Kaleb, pronto hablaré con mi hija sobre esto- dijo el monarca

Kaleb hizo una última reverencia –Con su permiso, Rey Vegeta- el parlamentario se retiró del despacho del Rey "¡ERES MIA VILANDRA! Dentro de poco por fin te tendré en mi cama mamacita… y por fin me vengaré de tus humillaciones ¡Maldita Perra! acabaré contigo y tu maldita familia y seré el único gobernante del Imperio Saiyajin" pensaba el perverso noble mientras se alejaba por el pasillo del palacio.

El Rey se quedó unos momentos pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, tomó su scouter y activó la comunicación –Sullión- llamó a su consejero

-_A sus órdenes Rey Vegeta_- respondió el saiyajin

-Busca a mi hija Vilandra, y tráela ante mí enseguida- ordenó el monarca

-_De inmediato su majestad_- Respondió el consejero

El rey cortó la transmisión y se quitó el rastreador. Abrió uno de sus cajones y tomó un aparato parecido a un iPod mini, lo activó y aparecieron unos hologramas de su familia, en especial de sus hijos. El monarca pasaba de una imagen a otra –Vilandra…- sonrió -¡qué rápido tú y tu hermana se convirtieron en mujeres!- dijo con melancolía, para un padre nunca sería fácil ver casarse a sus princesas –al menos… cuando menos estoy tranquilo de que te he encontrado un buen esposo hija mía… Debo ahora buscar quién se case con Odette y con Vegeta- el rey continuó viendo aquellas imágenes y recordando momentos con su familia, victorias acumuladas. Así estuvo por un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de su puerta lo sacó de sus recuerdos

Vilandra cerró la puerta tras de si -¿Deseabas verme padre?- preguntó la coli blanca mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio donde el rey estaba

El monarca asintió con la cabeza -Si Vilandra, toma asiento- hizo un ademán con la mano hacia las sillas

La emperatriz se sentó –¿sucede algo?- dijo ella

El rey sonrió al ver el rostro de su hija, era como si la viera aún como una niña -Hija, yo sé que últimamente sólo te he presionado con el asunto de tu matrimonio, y estoy consciente que no debe ser una situación fácil para ti- dijo el monarca

Vilandra suspiró aliviada –Padre… si… odio cada vez que hablas de eso… de verdad si quiero casarme…- la coliblanca sonrió al recordar a Gokú y la promesa que se hicieron -…y espero que suceda pronto- dijo ella "Gokú… ahora que regreses, seré tu mujer, y tú serás mi esposo… sólo espero que me perdones por no decirte quién soy… Gokú" pensaba en su enamorado

El rey sonrió ante aquella información –Me alegro que desees eso Vilandra, sabes que lo que más quiero es que tengas un esposo digno de ti, por tanto, he decidido que te casarás con Kaleb, él me pidió tu mano en matrimonio hace unos instantes y se la concedí, finalmente, es un guerrero de clase alta, ha tenido grandes victorias, será un gran esposo para ti- remató

La coli blanca estaba trabada de coraje, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento -¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿CASARME CON ESA MALDITA SABANDIJA RASTRERA? ¡JAMÁS SERÉ LA ESPOSA DE ESE INSECTO ARRIBISTA!- exclamó furiosa

El monarca también se levantó bruscamente -¡TE PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE ME HABLES EN ESE TONO JOVENCITA! y más aún, ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de tu futuro esposo!- rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a frente con su hija -¡CARAJO! Deberías sentirte feliz de que te encontré un esposo digno de ti ¡TE CASARÁS CON KALEB Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!- remató el monarca mientras su hija y él estaban enfrascados en un feroz duelo de miradas

-Ya lo veremos Padre- salió Vilandra muy enfadada de la oficina de su padre, azotando la puerta al salir "Padre… no puedo creer que me hayas entregado a esa sabandija… Gokú, vuelve pronto" pensaba la emperatriz mientras se alejaba del despacho del rey, con tanta rabia, que casi quería estallar en llanto de tanto coraje que sentía

************************* **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** ***********************

Vilandra se encontraba afuera de una amplia y lujosa nave con el escudo de la casa real, seguía furiosa por la discusión con su progenitor "¿Porqué padre? ¿Porqué con Kaleb?... No me interesa lo que digas, yo con quien estoy comprometida es con Gokú, no con esa sabandija asquerosa" pensaba la saiyajin. Aguardaba por el arribo de sus hermanos a quienes había citado sin explicación alguna

Después de unos momentos, finalmente Vegeta y Odette arribaron a la plataforma de despegue -¿A dónde vamos Vili?- preguntó la princesa, sacando a su gemela de sus pensamientos

-Cerca… ya verán- respondió la coliblanca mientras subía a la nave, seguida por sus hermanos

Los tres se instalaron en la cabina de mando, siendo Vegeta el piloto de aquella gran y lujosa nave espacial. Durante todo el trayecto, Vilandra se notaba muy tensa, sus hermanos lo sabían en especial Odette que, siendo su melliza, podía percibir las emociones de su hermana y en efecto, la sentía tremendamente enojada como nunca antes.

El trayecto en la nave espacial fue totalmente silencioso, Vegeta y Odette sólo intercambiaban ademanes y miradas refiriéndose a su molesta hermana, mientras que la coliblanca sólo estuvo sumergida en sus rencorosos pensamientos.

Después de unas 3 horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a un planeta de cielo purpúreo, totalmente árido y rocoso, los hermanos bajaron de la nave –Ahora si nos dirás ¿para qué vinimos Vili?- preguntó Vegeta

Vilandra volteó a ver a sus hermanos –Vinimos de purga- respondió

-¿Qué?- preguntó Odette -¡Pero si aquí no hay nada Vili! Y si estuviera habitado, ¿no deberíamos negociar primero el anexo al imperio?- increpó

-Vinimos específicamente aquí porque en este planeta no hay habitantes, sólo insectos gigantescos- respondió la coliblanca

-Ya entiendo- dijo Vegeta –vas a desahogar tu misterioso enojo purgando para convertir este en un planeta para entrenamiento- dijo el príncipe

Los hijos del Rey Vegeta estuvieron caminando un poco, checando sus rastreadores en busca de las presencias de aquellos insectos. Después de unos metros de recorrido, finalmente los scouters marcaron las lecturas de formas de vida aproximándose hacia ellos. Los tres avanzaron para llegar ante los causantes de dichos números en los rastreadores, hasta toparse con cientos de insectos de todo tipo, gigantescos y monstruosos, cucarachas, gusanos, escarabajos, cien pies, etc.

Odette tenía una ceja levantada –Qué lindo lugar escogiste Vili- dijo sarcástica

El príncipe sonrió de lado –esto será divertido- dijo él

-Sólo no salgas despavorido cuando veas algún gusano, Vegeta- dijo Vilandra mientras despegaba para lanzarse en contra de aquellos insectos para iniciar su ataque

Al príncipe le brincaba una vena -¡YO NO LE TEMO A NINGÚN MALDITO GUSANO!- dijo un nervioso Vegeta, su mayor fobia eran los gusanos, esto debido a que, cuando era pequeño y antes de ser entregado al lagarto, curioseando en la nave del tirano, quedó atrapado en una mazmorra de Freezer llena de gusanos. El príncipe se lanzó también al ataque junto con Odette

Al llegar a los insectos, se dedicaron a golpearlos, lanzarles ataques, etc, y obvio, acabaron con ellos rápidamente, sin embargo, Vilandra lo que quería era sacar su rabia, así que se dedicaba a decapitar, desmembrar y usar energías no letales sino como tortura... ese no era su estilo y sus hermanos lo notaron de inmediato

-¿Qué te pasa Vili?- preguntó Odette

Vilandra estaba agitada -¡NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA!... ¡SÓLO QUIERO DESCUARTIZAR INSECTOS!- dijo con molestia

Vegeta frunció el ceño –detesto admitirlo pero Odette tiene razón, tú jamás peleas así- increpó el príncipe

La guerrera los miró con furia -¿ASÍ CÓMO? Yo peleo como me da la gana y si quiero desmembrar estos insectos tal y como mataría al mal nacido de mi padre ¡LO HARE! ¿ME OYERON?- espetó

-¿Ahora que pasó?- preguntó Odette

Vegeta fue y rodeó con los brazos a Vilandra para contenerla ya que aún estaba muy alterada –Tranquilízate- le dijo al oído, mientras sincronizaba su ki con el de ella para normalizarla

Después de unos minutos y de haberse calmado un poco –Está bien… les diré…- La coliblanca tomó aire –El muy… ¡imbécil malnacido! Que tenemos como padre…- se trababa del coraje -¡LE CONCEDIÓ AL ASQUEROSO DE KALEB MI MANO EN MATRIMONIO!- espetó con furia

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUÉ COSA?!-gritaron ambos príncipes al mismo tiempo, totalmente boquiabiertos

La coliblanca resopló por la nariz –lo que escucharon- golpeó el piso con su alto y puntiagudo tacón, provocando un agujero

-Podrías…- el príncipe se quedó pensativo -…podrías casarte sólo para complacer a nuestro padre y…. enviudar inmediatamente- dijo Vegeta con tono malicioso

-¿Qué? ¿Casarme con ese? ¿Dejarlo tocarme? Sólo de pensarlo… ¡ASCO!- exclamó la emperatriz

Odette puso una mano en el hombro de su melliza -Debemos pensar bien cómo librarte de éste lío, si matamos a Kaleb así como así nos buscaremos problemas con el parlamento, él es uno de los líderes- dijo la princesa

El príncipe asintió -Estoy de acuerdo con Odette, hay mucha política en juego- dijo él

Vilandra se quedó pensativa, viendo al horizonte –Ya veré cómo me deshago de esa sabandija… ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ustedes 2… yo soy la primera con esta ¡gran noticia!- dijo sarcástica -pero les aseguro que nuestro padre no tarda en elegirles con quién casarse- dijo la coliblanca

El príncipe apretó un puño -¡QUE NO SE ATREVA!- dijo Vegeta totalmente tenso

La princesa sonrió con melancolía "Si tan sólo fuera con Raditz… pero mi padre nunca lo permitirá" suspiró

**************************** **OFICINA DEL REY VEGETA** ****************************

Bardock había sido mandado llamar por el monarca. El primer ministro del imperio entró al despacho real con varios documentos en la mano –Rey Vegeta- dijo con la reverencia correspondiente

El rey hizo una seña para que el primer ministro se sentara en las sillas para visitas -¿Tienes los informes de los exploradores?- preguntó

Bardock asintió con la cabeza –en efecto- puso los documentos sobre el escritorio –estos son los reportes de nuestros exploradores sobre los planetas que han visitado- explicó

El rey vió los papeles y arqueó una ceja –y… ¿alguno o algunos que valgan más la pena que otros?- preguntó el monarca

Bardock tomó unos cuantos de los informes -De hecho si, estos planetas se ven más interesantes- le entregó los papeles

El rey procedió a leer los informes seleccionados, debía decidir cuidadosamente. Sus ojos pasaron de una página a otra, de un informe a otro. Al terminar, tomó un informe en especial –Bien, negociaremos con este planeta- leyó nuevamente el informe –el planeta Tatooine, es más, mis 3 hijos serán los encargados de hacer las negociaciones- indicó el rey

El primer ministro parpadeó sorprendido –pero… ¿los 3?- preguntó

-Finalmente ese trío de necios deberán trabajar juntos cuando Vegeta y Odette asuman el trono, mejor que se acostumbren- dijo el Rey

-Como ordenes- dijo el primer ministro

-Que preparen todo para que viajen mañana mismo- ordenó el Rey

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó el primer ministro muy sorprendido

El rey levantó la ceja -¿Acaso cuestionas mi autoridad Bardock?- dijo con severidad

-¡NO! claro que no Vegeta, sabes que cuentas conmigo, es sólo que me sorprendió que decidieras esto tan rápido, y mandar a tus tres hijos lo que también es extraño- aclaró el primer ministro

El rey frunció el ceño –no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre lo que decido para mi imperio. Ahora ve y trae a mis hijos ante mi enseguida y que preparen la Vegita II para el viaje- ordenó

Bardock se levantó de su silla –los traeré enseguida, majestad- hizo una reverencia y salió a cumplir con su encomienda. EL primer ministro estaba bastante intrigado, pues el rey nunca enviaba a sus 3 hijos de misión, siempre eran a lo mucho 2 de ellos, nunca los 3 juntos… no… definitivamente, algo no encajaba. Siguió caminando para buscar a los 3 hermanos, sumergido en sus pensamientos

-Bardock- dijo una voz femenina

El saiyajin observó a la Reina Brássica acercarse a él por el pasillo -Su majestad- saludó con una reverencia

La reina frunció el ceño -Por favor Bardock, sabes que odio las caravanas y más con alguien como tú que conozco desde hace ya tanto tiempo- dijo ella

El primer ministro rió ante eso –pero Carrote, eres la Reina del Imperio Saiyajin, se supone que se te hagan reverencias- dijo él

Ella se cruzó de brazos –extraño aquellos días en que sólo era Brássica…- volteó a ver al guerrero –o Carrote cuando me escabullía contigo y tu escuadrón y era su maestra- su expresión se tornó melancólica

-Oye- puso una mano en el hombro de ella –si me sorprendí cuando supe que eras la nueva reina pero… ya te conocía cuando sólo eras Carrote… y supe que serías la mejor reina que podría existir, y no me equivoqué- dijo el padre de Gokú

-Bueno, eso al menos hasta que Odette tome posesión como reina, cuando suceda, créeme, ella será mucho mejor que yo- dijo Brássica

-Por cierto, ¿sabes qué le picó a tu esposo?- preguntó el primer ministro

La reina parpadeó -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Vegeta?- preguntó extrañada

Bardock suspiró –pues le presenté el informe de los exploradores sobre nuevos planetas qué colonizar decidió enviar a tus 3 hijos a esa misión- dijo él

La reina lo miró asombrada -¿Qué? ¡Pero si Vegeta jamás hace eso!- exclamó –Siempre manda a Vegeta con alguna de mis hijas, pero ¡nunca a los tres juntos!- dijo sorprendida

Bardock se encogió de hombros –En fin, por cierto y hablando de tus hijos, Vegeta me ordenó llevarlos ante él, así que te dejo, iré a buscarlos- dijo él

La reina asintió con la cabeza –Está bien, te veo después- dijo ella

**************************** **SALA DEL TRONO** ****************************

Luego de buscarlos, Bardock finalmente llevó ante el monarca a sus tres hijos. Los 4 caminaron por la larga y majestuosa alfombra roja de aquel gran salón, Vegeta al frente seguido por sus dos hermanas y detrás de ellos, el primer ministro. Al llegar ante el rey, los 4 saludaron con la debida reverencia

-Puedes retirarte, Bardock- dijo el rey

-Con su permiso, majestad- dijo el primer ministro, retirándose del pasillo central y tomando lugar entre la gente a los costados de la gran alfombra

El rey se levantó de su trono -Sagrada Emperatriz, Príncipe y Princesa del Imperio Saiyajin, les informo que les he asignado una misión que deberán cumplir los tres juntos, irán al planeta indicado en el microchip para añadirlo como colonia al Imperio- dijo el monarca

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Pero por qué los 3 Majestad?- preguntó Odette

El monarca asintió con la cabeza –Así es princesa- respondió –He decidido que vayan juntos puesto que, Cuando tú y el Príncipe Vegeta asciendan al trono, los 3 deberán trabajar en conjunto, es tiempo de que empiecen a hacerlo desde ahora y qué mejor, que hacerlo con las negociaciones para expandir la Gloria del Imperio Saiyajin- observó la cara de aceptación por parte de sus hijos, además de las exclamaciones de aprobación de los miembros de la corte -Ahora vayan a prepararse para viajar mañana por la mañana a realizar esta misión- dijo el monarca

Los tres hicieron la reverencia con la mano derecha al corazón -¡Si Majestad!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Al observar a sus hijos alejándose por el pasillo central de la sala del trono, el Rey Vegeta se quedó pensativo "¡Perfecto! Esto es más que perfecto…" sonrió maliciosamente "Los tres se van mañana… todo está saliendo de acuerdo a como lo planeé… los 3 son tan soberbios, heredaron mi orgullo, pero son unos impertinentes y necios… deben aprender, yo soy el rey, y en este imperio, ¡AQUÍ SOLO MANDO YO!" pensaba el monarca mientras un brillo malvado se posaba en sus ojos

*************************** **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** ******************************

Lo que quedo de esa tarde, los 3 hermanos, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, se dedicaron a preparar todo para partir mañana a la misión que se les encomendó. El príncipe terminó de guardar en cápsulas lo necesario, y poner sus cápsulas en el estuche que llevaría, todo estaba listo ya para viajar al día siguiente, se recostó un momento sobre la cama, cuando escuchó unos pasos livianos

-¡Hola Vegeta!- saludó la peli azul que recién llegaba, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta. La científico tuvo una pícara idea al ver al príncipe así recostado, se quedó parada junto a la cama a un costado –sabes, hoy tuve bastante trabajo- se quitó la blusa, quedando en brassiere –varias cosas que resolver- se quitó los jeans y sólo quedó en ropa interior –creo que… un buen baño me caerá de maravilla- dicho esto se quitó la tanga y el brassiere, arrojándole éste último al príncipe. La terrícola dedicó una última mirada al saiyajin antes de adentrarse al baño

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, tomó el brassiere blanco de encaje con sus dos manos, olfateándolo, queriendo embriagarse del aroma de su hembra. Se levantó de la cama, se quitó a toda velocidad la armadura y su espandex azul marino, para adentrarse también al baño.

El príncipe se encontró con la imagen de Bulma, desnuda bajo el chorro de la regadera, y el baño entero lleno de vapor debido al calor del agua.

La peliazul hizo una seña con los dedos llamando al príncipe, a lo cual el respondió caminando directo a la regadera, se introdujo en aquel cubo con puertas de cristal

Bulma le dio el jabón a Vegeta -¿Me tallas la espalda?- dijo con voz sumamente seductora, dándole la espalda al saiyajin

El príncipe comenzó a enjabonarla de un modo muy sensual, recorriendo la espalda y nuca de la terrícola si con el jabón pero también, acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos. Exploraba cada centímetro de esa suave piel que lo volvía loco, a pesar de llevar meses tocándola, besándola, cada vez era como una nueva aventura el recorrer ese territorio para el heredero al trono.

Vegeta cerró el espacio entre ellos, quedando su pecho y abdomen… y el resto pegado a la espalda de la terrícola -¿Qué embrujo me lanzaste mujer?- susurró suavemente en el oído de ella, para proceder a besar los hombros de ella y con sus manos, jugueteaba con los pechos de la científico, quien arqueaba la espalda como para pegarse más al príncipe, retorcía su cabeza producto de la excitación

Bulma volteó para quedar de frente a su hombre –la pregunta es ¿cómo es posible que me lleves al cielo cada noche?- respondió con otra pregunta, para proceder a besar al saiyajin, acariciando la cabeza de él frenéticamente al ritmo del beso

Vegeta la aprisionó contra la resbaladiza y mojada pared de la regadera, bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de ella, provocando que la mujer lo rodeara con las piernas, y en ese momento, el príncipe comenzó a torturar el delicado cuello de ella, con unos besos profundos, lamidas traviesas, y delicadas mordeduras que volverían loca a quien sea

-¡AAaaaahh!- gimió Bulma cuando sintió al príncipe deslizándose dentro de ella, en esa posición, de pie contra la pared y ella colgada a él. Instintivamente apretó su abrazo con piernas y brazos, queriendo fundirse con su hombre, disfrutando de cada movimiento, cada roce, cada beso.

Y lo mismo el príncipe, era como si quisiera volverse uno con la terrícola, quería devorar esa suave piel que lo embriagaba. Cada beso de ella era un dulce manjar que degustaba día a día, e introducirse en ese íntimo territorio, era simplemente la gloria para el orgulloso saiyajin, que como siempre, se dedicaba a disfrutar de la compañía, el calor y el sexo de aquella hembra que lo enloquecía tremendamente.

Un nuevo amanecer llegó a Vegitasein, y el príncipe de los saiyajin se despertó temprano, pero aún no se levantaba. Se topó con la imagen de su mujer plácidamente dormida a su lado. Odiaba tener que dejarla ese día, pero tenía que cumplir con sus deberes como príncipe, y finalmente, ya había tenido que ausentarse en el pasado, aunque no tanto tiempo como en esta ocasión, pues según observó en el chip que les entregaron a él y sus hermanas, estarían un aproximado de 3 semanas fuera de Vegitasein.

Los ojos de la peliazul comenzaron a moverse, hasta finalmente despertar –Buenos días- dijo a su hombre con una sonrisa, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, el príncipe era de pocas palabras, al menos para expresar sus sentimientos, pero su mirada, sus acciones y sobretodo, su cuerpo, le demostraban más que cualquier vocablo existente en cualquier idioma. Se quedó perdida en aquellos ojos azabache

-Debo irme a una misión- dijo el príncipe

Bulma se quedó seria -¿tardarás mucho en volver?- preguntó. Ya él se había ido a misiones de negociación antes, y estaba un tanto acostumbrada, por decirlo de algún modo, que tuviera que hacerlo, más no por entenderlo, significaba que le agradara separarse de él

Vegeta se quedó pensativo un momento –Como tres semanas- respondió

-¿Tanto tiempo?- dijo la terrícola

-Sabes cómo es esto mujer- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al borde de la cama –Tatooine está lejos de aquí, y con el tiempo de negociación, es más o menos el aproximado del viaje, si puedo volver antes, regresaré- dijo el príncipe

-¿irás con Odette o con Vilandra?- preguntó casi de manera inconsciente

El príncipe levantó una ceja –con ambas, iremos los tres- respondió

Bulma sintió una punzada -Vegeta… Por favor no te vayas ¿si?... Tengo… tengo un muy mal presentimiento- dijo la terrícola

El príncipe se levantó de la cama –No digas tonterías mujer- espetó

Bulma frunció el ceño -¡NO SON TONTERÍAS! Mi instinto nunca me engaña, sé que algo va a pasar….- desvió la mirada un momento, para volver a ver al príncipe –por favor… Vegeta nunca te he pedido nada, pero por favor escúchame… no vayas ¿si?- dijo casi suplicante

El príncipe tomó aire –lo único que pasará es que volveré victorioso y ese planeta será una nueva colonia para mi imperio, así que tranquilízate- dijo con firmeza

La peliazul se levantó de la cama envuelta en la blanca sábana -¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA VERDAD? tu imperio, tu corona, el poder, no piensas en nada ni en nadie más- espetó Bulma

Vegeta sintió una estocada en el corazón con aquellas palabras, pero ante todo, su gran orgullo debía prevalecer –Piensa lo que quieras- se cruzó de brazos

La terrícola lo encaró con furia –Vegeta…- estaba que bufaba de coraje y también, por ese presentimiento que la turbaba -tú te vas y… yo… ¡YO TE JURO QUE NO VUELVES A VERME JAMÁS!- sentenció

El príncipe la miró con ejojo -¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Regresar a la Tierra? ¡Bah! ¡inténtalo!- hizo aspavientos con las manos –Eres mi concubina y eso legalmente significa, que sólo puedes viajar fuera de Vegitasein si tienes MI permiso firmado, de no ser así, no te darán una nave, ni te dejarán salir del planeta, y si por casualidad, piensas robar o construir tu propia nave, será destruida tan pronto intentes despegar- dijo Vegeta

La terrícola, envuelta en la sábana salió del área del dormitorio, a la mitad de la sala volteó a ver al príncipe -¡Eres despreciable Vegeta!- gritó Bulma mientras se iba a su habitación -¡OJALA NO TE VUELVA A VER NUNCA!- siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a su recámara, azotándola al cerrar

Mientras tanto, Vegeta en su habitación, también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Estúpida terrícola!, ¿qué se cree ella para gritarme así? ¡A MÍ! ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN Y HE ASESINADO POR MUCHÍSIMO MENOS QUE ESO! ¿Qué demonios me pasa con esa humana?, ¿porqué me afecta tanto?, Nunca, en mi vida he sentido nada por ninguna esclava, eran simples juguetes sexuales, las usaba y las tiraba, ¿Por qué ella es diferente? Es hermosa, si, pero, todas lo han sido, siempre escojo a las hembras más bellas, entonces, ¿qué es diferente con ella? ¿Por qué me afecta lo que ella sienta? ¿por qué permito que me alce la voz? ¿Por qué siento un duro golpe cuando ella se pone así? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO, MALDICION!" El príncipe se alistó para salir a la misión, mientras sus amargos pensamientos por Bulma le atormentaban

************************** **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** ***********************

Un par de horas después de la discusión con Bulma, Vegeta arribó junto con Odette y Vilandra a la plataforma donde se erguía preparada la Nave imperial "Vegita II", una lujosa nave blanca en forma de disco con el escudo real en rojo y bordes dorados, al centro de la parte inferior se despegaba la plataforma de ascenso y descenso de la nave, tenía una capacidad de hasta 10 pasajeros, era la más compacta de las naves a disposición de la familia real, perfecta para misiones con poca tripulación. Era la nave más veloz del imperio, en especial desde que Bulma la había renovado, sólo superada en velocidad, tamaño y lujo por la nave "Vegita I".

El vehículo espacial también contaba con una cámara de regeneración por si era requerido, los asientos no sólo eran como modernos reposet futuristas, de hecho se convertían en camas individuales para descansar durante el viaje y además, contaba con un minibar muy bien surtido para el viaje.

Los hijos del rey Vegeta se adentraron en la nave, así también, abordaron Nappa y Raditz quienes fueron designados para viajar acompañando a los 3 hermanos.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente la Vegita II despegó con sus cinco pasajeros a bordo. El príncipe estaba pensativo y sólo contemplaba el universo frente a él "Bulma, cuando regrese… todo… todo será diferente… tú serás mi mujer, a costa de lo que sea… No sé qué me hiciste terrícola… no sé porqué siento esto… ni siquiera sé qué es éste sentimiento… espera Bulma, todo cambiará cuando vuelva, te lo prometo" Pensaba Vegeta mientras la nave imperial lo llevaba junto con sus hermanas, lejos de Vegitasein, lejos del palacio, lejos de Bulma

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Ooowwww…. ¡no me gusta separarlos! :'( ¿Porqué el rey habrá mandado a los 3 a una simple negociación? ¿porqué justamente taaaanto tiempo? _

_Y por cierto… ¿Cómo hará Vilandra para zafarse de ese compromiso forzado con Kaleb? _

_Ah y…. Raditz y Odette van en ese viaje, ¿Vegeta descubrirá el romance entre ellos dos?_

_¿Qué pasará con Bulma? Como que no le agradó este viaje _

_¡Hasta el siguiente capi!_


	19. El Arresto

_**Gadak: **__Pues… tu sabes… cree que Kaleb será el mejor esposo para ella y no ve que es un degenerado. Y aquí verás porqué tuvo Bulma ese presentimiento._

_**Sonia Safiro: **__¡Ya sé! Me encanta, está enamorado y no se lo explica… esque hasta ahora conoce el amor apenas, jejeje… y pues… no quisiera que nada malo pase pero… ya lo verás :P_

_**Fernanda: **__Siiii! :D de hecho, yo creo que él se enamoró primero, eso de "no sólo es vulgar, también es agresiva"… cuando lo pensó en la serie, ahí ya valió, cayó rendido por su adorada terrícola vulgar jajajjajaa!_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ Te prometo que el rey tendrá su merecido, pero por lo pronto… bueno… ya verás lo que hace aquí y, si ya lo odiabas, lo odiarás más al terminar el capítulo :P_

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ El Planeta Tatooine es el planeta de origen de Anakin y Luke Skywalker de las películas de Star Wars… por si les sonaba conocido el nombre de ese planeta ;-)_

_Y bueno, dejen publico esto antes de que fanfiction vuelva a fallar como anoche, jejejeje... advertencia: Drama, Drama, Drama!_

**CAPITULO 17**

**EL ARRESTO**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que los hijos del Rey Vegeta partieron hacia Tatooine con Raditz y Nappa. La rutina era relativamente normal para todos, excepto para Bulma quien por un lado, seguía molesta hasta cierto punto con Vegeta, y a la vez, lo extrañaba, y esas dos noches le había hecho mucha falta la compañía del príncipe a su lado cuando dormía. Eso por una parte, por otro lado, algo inexplicable tenía sumamente intranquila a la peli azul, quien sólo lo atribuía a la pelea que tuvo con el príncipe momentos antes de que él viajara con sus hermanas.

Al medio día, el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica estaban en el comedor, los sirvientes les servían deliciosos platillos y bebidas. Ya habían terminado la comida y estaban por terminar el postre

-Brássica- dijo el Rey, atrayendo la mirada de su esposa hacia él –Sabes que no me agrada enviarte a misiones, pero en vista que nuestros hijos no están aquí, necesito que te ocupes de la negociación de una nueva colonia- el rey extendió con su mano un chip hacia su esposa

La reina lo miró extrañada –Pero… ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó sorprendida, su marido siempre la quería con él, odiaba cuando ella en el pasado se hacía cargo de las negociaciones exitosamente, y desde que sus hijos tomaron esa ocupación, la reina rara vez salía del planeta -¿no preferirías aguardar a que vuelvan nuestros hijos?- preguntó

El rey frunció el ceño –Sabes bien que normalmente no te pediría que lo hicieras, pero me urge que alguien con habilidades diplomáticas como tú se encargue de esto- respondió casi enojado -¡No sé porqué me cuestionas!- reclamó

-Iré, no tienes por qué molestarte Vegeta- exclamó la reina –Se me hizo raro, eso es todo- dijo ella

El rey se levantó de su silla, caminó 2 pasos hasta la de su mujer, la tomó con suavidad de la mano para que ella también se levantara –no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario y lo sabes- besó el dorso de la mano de su mujer –sabes que odio tenerte lejos de mí, aunque sólo sean 6 días de ausencia, odio que no estés conmigo Brássica- dijo con suavidad

La reina sonrió –lo sé… perdón si te hice enojar- dijo con ternura –prepararé todo para irme mañana por la mañana- dijo ella

El rey besó suavemente los labios de su mujer –ordenaré que te preparen la Vegita I para tu viaje, haré que vayan contigo Bardock y Sullión con un escuadrón de élite- dijo el monarca

Ella pestañeó sorprendida -¿Bardock y Sullión también?- esto si era raro, primero sus tres hijos, ahora la enviaba lejos a ella junto al primer ministro y al consejero real

El rey volvió a besarla –sólo quiero estar seguro que cuidarán de ti apropiadamente, no sólo eres la reina- acarició el rostro de su esposa –eres mi vida Brássica- dijo el monarca para volver a fundirse con su mujer nuevamente en un beso apasionado "Brássica… no quiero que te vayas, odio que estés lejos de mi… pero es necesario, no puedo correr ningún riesgo" pensaba el rey

******************* **3 DIAS DESPUÉS DE LA PARTIDA DE LA REINA** *******************

Bulma se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía, era un majestuoso jardín. Había un pequeño riachuelo de agua preciosamente cristalina que corría en medio de ese lugar lleno de flores de todos los colores, con exquisitos aromas. Volteó, y observó un hermoso palacio, un poco parecido al Taj-Mahal aunque con toques más modernistas, era blanco con dorado.

Caminó por aquel hermoso lugar donde se respiraba una paz enorme, percatándose que no sólo corrían riachuelos de agua, también de vino y miel, completamente puro -¿Acaso habré muerto y estoy en el cielo?- se preguntó a si misma.

Siguió caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención -¿Hola?- saludó al pequeño niño que estaba a unos metros, de espaldas a ella -¿Quién eres pequeño?- caminó hasta acercarse

El niño volteó, no era mayor a 5 años posiblemente, tenía ojos azules y cabellos lavanda. Portaba un traje y armadura idéntico al de Vegeta

La peli azul se sorprendió al ver al niño -¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- preguntó

-Aún no debes de saberlo- respondió el peli lila

La científico se acercó más -¿acaso estás perdido?- preguntó

El niño se abrazó a la terrícola –tengo miedo- dijo el pequeño

Bulma sintió calidez en el corazón, abrazó al pequeño –no temas, aquí estoy yo- dijo para tranquilizarlo

-Debes ser fuerte Bulma- se escuchó una voz de mujer

La peli azul volteó a ver -¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, no vió a nadie

-Una sombra negra te cubrirá de oscuridad, debes ser fuerte, Bulma Briefs- dijo la misma voz

La peli azul se aferró más al pequeño que la abrazaba, sentía que debía de protegerlo -¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡DA LA CARA!- reclamó

Frente a la científico, se erguía una mujer de suave cabello largo y negro que volaba con el viento, vestido blanco estilo griego, y ojos cálidos –Yo cuidaré de ustedes, pero debes ser fuerte Bulma- dijo ella

La terrícola parpadeó -¿nos conocemos?- preguntó extrañada, algo se le hacía familiar en aquella misteriosa mujer

La dama misteriosa volteó a ver al pequeño –cuídalo mucho Bulma, yo protegeré a ambos- dijo ella mientras alborotaba los cabellos lilas del niño

-¿de… de qué hablas?- seguía asombrada la peli azul

Un aura dorada rodeó al niño que seguía abrazado a la terrícola, desapareciendo en ese haz de luz, quedando del pequeño tan sólo una bruma de energía luminosa que ingresó al cuerpo de la terrícola por su vientre, haciéndola tener una cálida sensación

La enigmática mujer se acercó a la terrícola -¡Despierta!- exclamó

Bulma se levantó de su cama, totalmente sudorosa y agitada -¿eh?- volteó a su alrededor, estaba acostada en su cama, de su lujosa suite en el palacio -…fue… fue sólo un sueño- dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la estancia, observando que estaba amaneciendo –bueno… no podré dormir, será mejor que me arregle- dicho esto, se encaminó hacia su baño para prepararse e iniciar un nuevo día de labores

La terrícola ya se había duchado y arreglado, estaba completamente lista pero decidió recostarse un rato -¡Qué lindo niño soñé!- dijo con una sonrisa –ojalá así de guapo sea mi hijo cuando llegue a tener uno…. Pero… esa mujer…. ¿Qué significado habrá tenido ese sueño?... ¿porqué me dijo que debía ser fuerte?... ¿dónde la he visto antes?- las reflexiones de la peli azul fueron interrumpidas cuando un grupo de guardias irrumpieron en su habitación de modo sorpresivo y violento, derribando la puerta para ingresar

Bulma estaba bastante asustada -¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- reclamó saber -¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó cuando dos soldados saiyajin la tomaron por los brazos con muy poca delicadeza, levantándola bruscamente del sofá, con un rudo movimiento la hicieron arrodillarse cuando una figura conocida apareció -REY VEGETA, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- preguntó la asustada peli azul al ver al monarca de pie frente a ella con una sádica sonrisa

El rey la miró con desprecio -¡Guardias! enséñenle a esta miserable terrícola a no alzarle la voz ¡al Gran Rey Vegeta!- ordenó

Un guardia sacó un artefacto del cinturón del tamaño de un celular, se acercó a la científico y tocó a Bulma en la espalda con aquel pequeño objeto

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Bulma de dolor, aquel artefacto era para proporcionar descargas eléctricas bastante fuertes -¿Por qué?- preguntó débilmente, tratando de disimular lo lastimada que aún se sentía por el shock eléctrico

El rey hizo una seña a los guardias para que la levantaran un poco, sin dejar que se pusiera de pie, acercó el rostro al de ella -Terrícola, quedas arrestada bajo los cargos de traición al Imperio Saiyajin, a la familia Imperial, a la Sagrada Emperatriz, al Rey Vegeta y a los Dioses Saiyajin- dijo el monarca con voz sádica

Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron a más no poder -¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada -¡YO JAMAS TRAICIONÉ A NADIE!... ¡Todo lo contrario!... he cumplido no sólo con la sociedad pactada entre el imperio y Corporación Cápsula, he trabajado duro en muchísimas mejoras para su gran imperio- espetó la terrícola

El rey la miró con odio -¿Te parece poco haber embrujado al príncipe heredero a la corona, a la reina, la princesa y la emperatriz? ¿Alejar al Príncipe heredero al Trono de sus obligaciones como futuro Rey? Eres una maldita desgracia sobre mi familia, pero me ocuparé de remediar eso- pronunció

Bulma forcejeaba inútilmente para liberarse –Sus hijos son quienes me trajeron aquí… la simpatía y respeto de todos me lo he ganado ¡Con mi trabajo! Y sobre Vegeta- tomó aire -¡NOSOTROS NOS AMAMOS! yo jamás lo embrujé ni nada de eso, soy científico no bruja, simplemente pasaron las cosas- dijo con firmeza

El rey frunció el ceño -¡CALLA MALDITA INSOLENTE!- golpeó a Bulma "suavemente". Dio la espalda a la terrícola haciendo un aspaviento con su capa -Por Alta Traición al Imperio Saiyajin, la Terrícola conocida como Bulma Briefs queda arrestada a partir de este instante, y permanecerá encerrada en los calabozos situados debajo del sótano del palacio Real- pronunció el monarca, para entonces, proceder a salir de la habitación

Los guardias bruscamente, hicieron a Bulma ponerse de pie -¡VEGETA SABRA DE ESTO!- exclamó mientras era forzada a avanzar unos pasos

El rey se detuvo en seco, y miró a la científico por encima del hombro -¿Crees que Vegeta hará algo por ti? ¡QUE ESTUPIDA ERES!- dijo con voz malévola -Él mismo me pidió arrestarte, ¿Por qué crees que se largó con sus hermanas, dejándote aquí sola a tu suerte? Nooo querida socia, esto no viene nada más de mí, mi hijo se dio cuenta del embrujo que le lanzaste, ¡MALDITA HECHICERA!- exclamó

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Bulma en voz baja –¡VEGETA JAMAS HARÍA ESO!- increpó

El monarca no volteó a mirarla -Está bien, no me creas, como sea no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un ser tan inferior como tú. Pronto mi hijo se casará una hembra saiyajin digna y hermosa, y será el Rey de todo el Imperio-el monarca avanzó un par de pasos -¡Guardias! Muéstrenle a la señorita sus nuevas habitaciones- dijo sarcástico, retirándose de la habitación

-¡Si Rey Vegeta!- exclamaron los soldados.

Los guardias que sostenían a Bulma ataron sus manos por la espalda con unas esposas de energía dorada, y se la llevaron caminando, forzándola a mantener el paso de ellos

Bulma iba hecha un mar de lágrimas por lo que sucedía y además, por la supuesta traición del hombre que amaba "Kamisama, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Por favor Kami, No me dejes sola, no ahora ¡POR FAVOR!".

En compañía de los soldados que la llevaban arrestada, Bulma caminó por los largos pasillos blancos con alfombrado rojo. Los escoltas la forzaban a caminar, a un ritmo al que no estaba acostumbrada, cuando la terrícola alentaba el paso, los soldados le aplicaban electroshocks "¡Maldito Vegeta! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti desgraciado? Sólo jugaste conmigo, sólo fui tu diversión, tu puta, nada más, no fui nada en tu vida, y fuiste tan cobarde que no me lo pudiste decir a la cara, eres tan cobarde que no pudiste deshacerte de mí tu mismo, tenías que mandar a tu papi a humillarme de ésta manera, ¡Vegeta eres un maldito!" pensaba amargamente.

Los pasillos del palacio real se llenaron con lágrimas terrícolas, con sus gritos de dolor, de impotencia, en su mente, sólo podía maldecir su suerte, maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió salir de su casa a ver el aterrizaje de los saiyajin

Continuaron caminando Bulma y los soldados que la llevaban, en su recorrido, bajaron por 3 ascensores diferentes, cada uno bajaba hasta un determinado piso del palacio, hasta que finalmente, el tercero les llevó hasta el sótano. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y aunque no tardaron nada en abrirse, para Bulma, todo transcurría en cámara lenta, era como estar en la peor de sus pesadillas, todo era irreal, un muy mal sueño del que deseaba despertar pronto.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente se abrió, se visualizó aquel sótano, el cual estaba muy oscuro pero se apreciaba lleno de polvo, uno de los guardias activó la luz. Había varias cajas, se podían observar espejos, cuadros, muebles, archivos… Los guardias siguieron conduciendo a Bulma por aquel lugar tétrico y frío, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que abrieron con unas pesadas llaves.

Al abrirse aquella puerta, dejó ver unas escaleras empedradas, sólo alumbradas por el remanente de las luces del sótano. Un guardia activó un interruptor y las escaleras se iluminaron. Ahora, sólo dos soldados escoltaban a la terrícola, los 3 comenzaron a bajar por aquella escalinata de piedra que daba vueltas como en caracol. Podían haber estado bajando algunos o millones de escalones, para Bulma, aquello no tenía fin

Llegaron por fin a un pasillo, a cada lado se observaban celdas en forma de cueva o de calabozo medieval. Encaminaron a Bulma por aquel pasillo, las celdas estaban en su mayoría vacías, sólo un par de ellas tenían ocupante, en dichas celdas ocupadas, se podía apreciar que las rejas eran de energía para contener a cualquiera que intentara escaparse de ahí.

Siguieron su camino hasta finalmente llegar a la celda del fondo a la derecha, había un montón de telas a modo de cama, un lavabo, un inodoro, y una diminuta ventana en la parte superior. Los guardias le quitaron las esposas y empujaron dentro de aquel lugar a la terrícola. Entonces activaron las rejas, que eran de una energía color verde.

Bulma se incorporó, adolorida por tantos maltratos, y corrió hacia la reja -AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó de dolor al tocar los barrotes de energía, los cuales se tornaron rojos en ese instante, Bulma cayó hacia atrás -Por Favor… por favor, se los suplico… ¡sáquenme de aquí!- pidió con voz llorosa

Uno de los guardias se le quedó viendo -De aquí no saldrás viva humana… tal vez nos podamos divertir juntos ahora que estás aquí y que al príncipe le da igual lo que te suceda- dijo con tono siniestro

La terrícola los miró con odio -¡PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE DEJARLOS TOCARME!- exclamó

Los soldados se retiraron de aquel calabozo entre burlas y risas, sus pasos sonaban terriblemente fuertes, y el sonido del cierre de puertas, parecía que provocaba que el suelo se cimbrara

Bulma siguió llorando desconsoladamente, el hombre que amaba y a quien se entregó en cuerpo y alma, le había traicionado, le había roto el corazón "Vegeta, no mereces ninguna de mis lágrimas maldito cobarde, todo es tu culpa, todo ha sido por tu maldita culpa… eres un desgraciado, poco hombre, ¡te odio Vegeta!…" pensaba con amargura "no es cierto, te amo, te adoro, pero no más… ¡no más Vegeta! ¡No te mereces mi amor!... Yamcha, ¿por qué tenías que engañarme con esa maldita rubia?... ¡LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Terrícolas… Saiyajin… ¡Da lo mismo! De cualquier planeta, todos son iguales, unos desgraciados" saladas y dolorosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la científico

-¡Nunca debes llorar en un lugar como este!- dijo una voz femenina -En el infierno los ruegos no son escuchados- la voz se escuchaba desde una celda

La terrícola buscó con la mirada -¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó

De la celda de enfrente, a la izquierda, se dejó ver una hembra, de aspecto humanoide, pero con piel azul cielo, y cabello anaranjado -Mi nombre es Tyra, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó aquella mujer

La peli azul se limpió las lágrimas con una mano -Por creerle a un cobarde- respondió

Tyra sonrió de lado -A nadie lo encierran por eso y menos aquí, dime, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó

Bulma frunció el ceño -¡YO NO HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- increpó, tomó aire -Yo era una chica normal en la Tierra, era una científica muy respetada, de pronto llegaron los saiyajin y… vine con ellos por una asociación- respondió

La tsufur volteó a ver a su ventanita -¿Acaso te metiste con un pez gordo?- preguntó

Bulma quedó estupefacta por aquella pregunta -¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Por lo que dices- dijo la mujer

Bulma avanzó hacia los barrotes -¿y tú por qué estás aquí?- preguntó la científico

La tsufur suspiró -Aquí sólo venimos los tsufur y presos políticos. Soy la única tsufur sobreviviente de la masacre causada por los malditos saiyajin- dijo con odio

La terrícola la miró confundida -¿Masacre? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó

La tsufur tomó aire –Este NO es el planeta de los saiyajin, el suyo fue casi destruido hace mucho. Llegaron aquí cuando el planeta aún se llamaba Plant. Los tsufur los recibimos con los brazos abiertos, ¡Fuimos buenos con ellos al permitirles quedarse aquí y trabajar para nosotros!- dijo con resentimiento –Pero… ¡Esos malditos monos!... Hace poco más de 30 años el entonces rey y su hijo, el rey actual organizaron una rebelión junto a toda su maldita raza… ¡NOS EXTERMINARON!- relataba con amargura -… Yo soy la única sobreviviente de los tsufur… éste lugar es el infierno, te torturan, te violan, yo, sólo espero que me maten un día de éstos- dijo Tyra

Bulma parpadeó –Lamento lo que le sucedió a tu raza- no supo qué más decir "aunque si los saiyajin eran sus esclavos… algún día se levantarían contra ustedes… más siendo como son" pensó

-Los saiyajin son unos bastardos sin corazón, no les importa nada que no sea su maldito ego- dijo la tsufur con odio

-Si, ya me di cuenta- dijo Bulma con amargura

Y en esa prisión secreta, tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de todo y de todos, estaba Bulma, adolorida, resentida, sufriendo como jamás había sufrido en su vida, llorando lo que jamás había llorado por el hombre a quien amaba y al cual, todo apuntaba a que la había traicionado. Lloraba por las decisiones tomadas, por lo que tuvo que dejar atrás para viajar a ese planeta, tan lejos de su hogar y su familia. Ahí estaba Bulma Briefs, quien por primera vez se encontraba totalmente rota emocionalmente, herida físicamente, completamente derrotada.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡Maldito sea mi suegro!... cof cof… digo… el Rey Vegeta ¬¬_

_Osea, para librarse de Bulma no sólo manda a sus hijos lejos, también a su esposa, a Bardock y a su consejero de confianza… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué será de Bulma ahora que está encerrada en ese calabozo clandestino?_

_¿Por qué Bulma soñó ASÍ a Trunks? ¿Quién era esa mujer misteriosa? ¿Porqué le pidió a Bulma que cuidara de Trunks? ¿Acaso…? O.o _

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! ¿Reviews?_

_Yushi, espero que te haya hido muy bien con tus exámenes ^_^_


	20. Manipulando Vidas

_**Pegajosa: **__Todavía no llega :( sigue de misión, pero pronto deberá volver, lo prometo :)_

_**Yushi:**__ Siiii, ha estado fallando odiosamente FF, pero bueno, me alegro que te haya ido bien y pues, a esperar resultados… tú sabes que falta para que su sufrimiento pase :(_

_**Nyu Chan:**__ viene en camino ;-)_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ jajajja… ya sabes que cuando Bulma está enojada o sentida dice muchas cosas extrañas_

_**Gadak:**__ la tiene que pagar y caro por todo lo que está haciendo, se la tengo reservada, y pues a ver qué hará papi cuando Vegeta vuelva_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ Obvio, está embarazada, jeejeje… me gustó que se revelara Trunks así ante ella, hay una creencia de que a veces Dios (aclaro que soy atea, pero esto me lo contó un amigo que es muy religioso) te concede el poder ver a tus futuros hijos en sueños, recordé eso y quise hacerlo con Bulma para esta versión, en la versión original esa escena no aparece por ningún lado, pero si sueña con los dioses, luego pondré esos sueños por cierto. Y sobre creerle o no al rey pues… no debería dudar pero, ya sabes que cuando una se enamora, el cerebro deja de funcionar en varios momentos… y… ve lo que pasa ahora que hará que Bulma dude mucho más de Vegeta_

**CAPITULO 18**

**MANIPULANDO VIDAS**

Habían pasado unos días desde el arresto de Bulma, quien permanecía encerrada en aquella cárcel debajo del sótano del palacio.

Los hijos del Rey Vegeta seguían en Tatooine realizando la negociación encargada por el padre de ellos. Vilandra se encontraba afuera de una vivienda blanca en forma de domo que en realidad, era una casa-cápsula que Bulma diseñó para hacer más cómoda la estancia de los saiyajin cuando estuvieran fuera de Vegitasein. La emperatriz estaba sentada leyendo aquel libro hecho de oro que le había dado el sumo sacerdote

-¿Y ese libro?- preguntó Vegeta, sacando a su hermana de su lectura

Volteó a ver a su hermano –es nada más y nada menos que el legendario libro místico de los dioses, Heron me lo entregó antes de venir a Tatooine- respondió

Vegeta se sorprendió ante eso –e… e… ¿El libro sagrado has dicho?- preguntó estupefacto, todos los saiyajin sabían de su existencia, pero nadie lo había visto hasta entonces

Ella asintió con la cabeza –todo está escrito en saiyan antiguo… creo que incluso es la letra de la misma Brigid- dijo ella

Vegeta se sentó junto a su hermana y asomó su cabeza, intentó leer -…ver a mi hijo…- intentó traducirlo, pero fue interrumpido

-En realidad dice Vi a uno de mis hijos- corrigió la coli blanca

El príncipe hizo una mueca –hace mucho que no practico el saiyan antiguo- se excusó. El saiyan antiguo fue el idioma original de los saiyajin que, así como el latín culto y el latín vulgar más o menos, fue perdiendo su uso hasta prácticamente volverse una lengua muerta, sólo hablado y entendido por los altos sacerdotes y la familia real

Vilandra se juntó con su hermano –de hecho esto habla de ti rey sol- dijo medio en broma, medio enserio -deja te lo traduzco…- _(nota: lo relatado en la siguiente escena es el escrito que Vilandra le leerá a Vegeta)_

******************************** **EN AQUEL PARADISIACO JARDÍN** *****************************

Bulma estaba en aquel maravilloso jardín con riachuelos de agua cristalina, vino y miel. Caminó por aquel hermoso lugar hasta toparse a una extraña mujer de cabello negro muy largo, vestido blanco estilo griego, ella sentada en el pasto con un libro dorado y una pluma, ondeaba su blanca cola mientras escribía –Oye- dijo la peli azul

No obtuvo respuesta de aquella misteriosa saiyajin -…Disculpa… ¿sabes dónde estoy?- preguntó… la falta de respuesta molestó a la peli azul -¡Oye! ¡Aunque sea mírame cuando te hablo!- reclamó

La misteriosa dama dejó de escribir, volteó a ver a la científico –te contaré una historia… de hecho, es algo que vi- dijo con voz tranquila

Bulma se quedó extrañada "¡Qué mujer tan rara!" pensó la peli azul -¿Qué viste?- preguntó

La extraña peli negra tomó su libro y comenzó a recitar su escrito _(esto es lo que Vilandra le lee a Vegeta)_

-Vi a uno de mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre nacer con el sol, su cabello en flama negro como la noche y ojos oscuros como el azabache. Poderoso como ningún guerrero y sabio como un oráculo, es el primogénito de tres hermanos, elegidos para iniciar el renacimiento de los saiyajin.

Será conocido como el rey sol, portador de prosperidad para nuestra raza, y se encargará junto a sus hermanas de llevar a los saiyajin hacia la luz, pero deberá derrocar al rey de la oscuridad.

De las estrellas hacia el rey sol vi un zafiro venir, una guerrera hija de Gaia, cuya fuerza se esconde detrás de la debilidad. Habrá obstáculos y el rey oscuro querrá ensombrecer su unión, pero el zafiro y el rey sol deberán ser fuertes, pues ellos serán el inicio de una nueva raza y yo protegeré su unión y lo que de ellos provenga- La diosa dio un vistazo al último renglón que acababa de escribir, volteó a ver a la científico –…Y el nombre de ese zafiro es…- _(esta parte la leerá Vilandra a su hermano, pero la diosa también se lo dice a Bulma en este sueño)_

**************************** **PLANETA TATOOINE** **************************

Vilandra se quedó perpleja por lo que acababa de leer y traducir -…Y el nombre de ese Zafiro es…- tomó aire -…Bulma- sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos

El príncipe no daba crédito de lo que su hermana acababa de leer -..V… V… ¡VILANDRA! ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS?!- exclamó con incredulidad -¡¿CÓMO SABES QUE ESO SE REFIERE A MI?!- reclamó nervioso -¡Patrañas!- refunfuñó

La coliblanca pestañeó –Vegeta… lo sabemos tú eres el rey sol, tu, yo y Odette somos los hermanos de la profecía de Brigid y somos sus descendientes directos, sangre de su sangre… tú… tú naciste JUSTO al amanecer, osea… naciste con el sol, fuiste el varón más poderoso jamás nacido, y naciste antes que nosotras…- decía o más bien, balbuceaba atando los cabos de aquel texto -…Y además… ¡MENCIONA DIRECTAMENTE EL NOMBRE DE BULMA! Dice… dice que es un zafiro y los ojos y cabello de ella son azules- decía la coli blanca

Vegeta volteó la cara –ese texto dice una guerrera y Bulma de guerrera no tiene nada- espetó el príncipe con nerviosismo

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿seguro? ¡Por favor! Esa terrícola tiene más agallas que muchos saiyajin… y dice hija de Gaia- se quedó pensativa

-¿Gaia?- preguntó Vegeta, se quedó pensando –ahora que recuerdo… cuando estuve en la Tierra, algunos decían Gaia para referirse al planeta- balbuceó

Vilandra se levantó –Vegeta… eso significa que ustedes deben estar juntos… ¡está profetizado! Y bendecido por la misma diosa… hermano… ¡Eres libre!- exclamó, refiriéndose a que, por mucho que su padre quisiera unirlo con alguien más, nadie debería oponerse a un decreto divino, y eso lo liberaba

******************************* **DESPACHO DEL REY VEGETA** ***************************

El monarca aguardaba en su oficina la llegada de Kaleb. El rey estaba moviendo las piezas para arreglar que todo saliera según sus planes y sin querer, estaba colaborando perfectamente para cumplir los siniestros planes del parlamentario. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta –Pase- indicó con voz firme

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al parlamentario –aquí estoy, majestad- hizo una reverencia

El monarca se levantó de su silla y rodeó su escritorio –Y bien Kaleb, ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?- preguntó el rey

El parlamentario entró más en la oficina y detrás de él, una joven saiyajin de cabello negro hasta los hombros y buena figura también entró al lugar –Su majestad- dijo la joven, arrodillándose en reverencia ante el rey

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el rey

-Gran Rey Vegeta, le presento a mi sobrina, Keiza, ella será la esposa perfecta para el Príncipe- dijo el parlamentario

-Levántate- le ordenó el rey a la muchacha que aún seguía arrodillada. Ella se levantó y el monarca la observó con detenimiento –Bien hecho Kaleb, si es hermosa, pero ahora veamos lo más importante- el Rey tomó su scouter que estaba sobre su escritorio, se lo puso en la oreja y lo activó. Los números comenzaron a moverse, hasta que finalmente se quedaron quietos –pues… no está mal, tal vez ya estoy muy acostumbrado a ver el poder de mis hijas que es enorme, y por eso no me sorprende ninguna otra hembra pero, tu poder es aceptable muchacha- dijo el monarca con cierto menosprecio -¿qué experiencias tienes en batalla Keiza?- preguntó

La joven se tragó el coraje que sintió por aquel desplante hacia su poder de pelea "¿aceptable? si soy la hembra más fuerte de todas" sonrió hipócritamente –Pues, participo activamente en el escuadrón dedicado a la purga de planetas…- fue interrumpida abruptamente por el rey

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- gruñó el monarca -¡KALEB! ¡BIEN SABES QUE EL ESCUADRON DE PURGA ES SECRETO DE ESTADO! ¡ni siquiera mis hijos deben saber su existencia más que yo!- reclamó

Kaleb usó todas sus fuerzas para contenerse -Lo sé majestad- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo -pero descuide, Keiza sabe muy bien que eso debe mantenerlo en secreto, incluso, que debe abandonar su escuadrón desde ahora- dijo el parlamentario, atrayendo una mirada de "WTF" por parte de su sobrina

El rey respiró profundo -Eso espero Kaleb. Bien muchacha, si es así, tú serás la esposa de mi hijo Vegeta, y cuando esto suceda te convertirás en la Princesa Consorte de Vegitasein- dijo el rey

El rostro de la joven se iluminó ante esas palabras -Oh su majestad… será un honor para mí servir al Imperio y a usted como esposa del Príncipe- dijo ella

El rey sonrió de lado ante aquellas aduladoras palabras –Kaleb- llamó la atención del parlamentari -trae el vino más fino que tengo en el frigobar y 3 copas, ¡debemos celebrar!- dijo el monarca

-Si su majestad- Kaleb se dirigió a un rincón de aquella oficina donde había una especie de bar, abrió una vitrina para sacar 3 copas, y del frigobar sacó una botella, era pequeña y transparente, pero no era vidrio, la botella era hecha de diamante y contenía un vino color dorado en su interior. Llevó todo eso a donde el rey y la muchacha se encontraban y sirvió el vino en las 3 copas

El rey tomó su copa y la alzó -Brindemos, por el compromiso de ustedes, Kaleb, tú con mi hija Vilandra, y Keiza, con mi hijo Vegeta- los 3 chocaron sus copas y bebieron el vino

-Majestad, ¿y la princesa Odette?- preguntó Keiza luego de pasar el trago de vino ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kaleb

El rey tornó a serio su semblante -No había pensado en ella… finalmente será la reina, pero, ya le encontraré un buen marido así como hice con mis otros hijos- dijo más tranquilo

*********************************** **CÁRCEL TSUFUR** **********************************

Bulma estaba en su celda, recordando los sueños que tuvo, primero en donde vió a aquel lindo niño de cabellos lilas, y ahora el extraño sueño con aquella misteriosa mujer recitándole aquello que parecía relatar su vida con Vegeta. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó unos ruidos cercanos…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó la tsufur de la celda de enfrente

Bulma se dirigió hacia los barrotes de su celda, observando a su compañera Tyra que estaba siendo violada por 2 guardias saiyajin -¡MALDITOS! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!- les gritó la científico desde su celda

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- la tsufur gritaba y se retorcía del dolor ante las salvajes embestidas de aquellos guardias, que no tenían ninguna contemplación con ella

-¡TYRA!- gritó Bulma, desesperada por no poder ayudar a aquella chica, lloraba de rabia, de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por la chica, de miedo, tanto por que no fueran a lastimar a Tyra, como por ella misma "¿y si después vienen conmigo? ¡No kamisama por favor! …. Pero ¡qué egoísta soy! A ella la violan y yo sólo temo por mi" pensaba Bulma con temor

Los guardias seguían en lo suyo -Aggghh si, toma esto maldita Tsufur- decía el que estaba violándola

El otro guardia que la sujetaba se excitaba con la escena de la mujer siendo forzada por su compañero -¿Te gusta? Siiiiiiii, sé que esto te gusta ¡Perra tsufur!- exclamó él

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Tyra no podía más que gritar, trataba de bloquearse mentalmente pero, aquellos eran unos salvajes

La científico no soportaba más ser testigo de eso -¡YA DÉJENLA POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTENLA!- Les gritaba Bulma llorando, horrorizada ante aquella escena.

El que estaba en su turno violando a la mujer estaba por terminar -¿Nos querías como esclavos no es cierto? ¡PUES TOMA!- el saiyajin entró con más fuerza en ella, para entonces llegar al clímax

Luego de unos momentos, ambos guardias se incorporaron y arreglaron las ropas, para salir de ahí y dejar en su celda a Tyra tumbada en el frío suelo de piedra

Cuando Bulma observó que los guardias se habían ido -TYRA, TYRA, ¿ESTAS BIEN- preguntó con suma preocupación, no tuvo respuesta -TYRA, ¡CONTÉSTAME!- gritó

La tsufur se empezó a mover, y después de unos momentos despertó, la visión al principio fue nublada, pero luego de pestañear un poco, su vista comenzó a aclararse. Débilmente se incorporó, quedando en el suelo y recargando su espalda y cabeza en la pared, se sintió incómoda de sus partes íntimas "Esos malditos, otra vez… otra vez hicieron de mí lo que quisieron" pensó

-¿TYRA ESTÁS BIEN?- preguntó Bulma

Disimulando su rabia, su tristeza, y el dolor emocional y físico –Si, después de tantos años ya me acostumbré a que me hagan esto, aunque esos malditos simios no son nada tiernos…. Sólo espero no haber quedado embarazada otra vez- De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas silenciosas

La terrícola se sorprendió ante eso -¿Cómo que embarazada de nuevo? ¿has tenido hijos acaso?- preguntó

La tsufur rió con impotencia -No, y me alegro, me ha dado tanto asco cada que me han embarazado esos malditos- espetó amargamente

-Pero si te han embarazado, ¿dónde están tus hijos?- cuestionó Bulma

La tsufur volteó la cara -Muertos. Los saiyajin al parecer no se pueden mezclar con otra raza, la sangre no es compatible yo supongo. Cada que he quedado preñada siempre resulta en aborto… y ¡mejor! no soportaría tener los hijos de esos malditos- respondió

La cara de Bulma era entre descepción y duda "¿O sea que nunca podré tener un hijo con Vegeta?" se preguntó con amargura "¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Si por el muy desgraciado es que estoy en esto!" pensó Bulma

Ese mismo día pero ya muy tarde, la puerta principal de la cárcel se abrió, y un guardia se dirigió justo a la celda de Bulma -¡TERRICOLA!- dijo el saiyajin

La peli azul lo miró con rencor -¡Mi nombre es Bulma!- dijo con firmeza

-Da igual- dijo con desprecio. El guardia desactivó las rejas –Ven conmigo- entró y agarró a Bulma de un brazo forzándola a caminar

La científico se resistió inútilmente -¡OYE, SUÉLTAME! me estás lastimando- reclamó

Al saiyajin no le importaron las palabras de Bulma, la cual sólo se retorcía, tratándo inútilmente de librarse del agarre. La llevó hasta la entrada, para entonces subir por las escaleras que hacía días había bajado para llegar a esa prisión, llegó hasta el sótano del Palacio, y sin mucha delicadeza, el guardia le soltó

-Déjanos Solos- dijo una voz autoritaria

El guardia hizo una reverencia -Si Majestad- reverenció al monarca para entonces retirarse

-Nos volvemos a ver terrícola- dijo el rey

-¿Qué quiere de mi?- preguntó Bulma con cautela y a la vez, con rencor

El rey alzó una ceja -Tan insolente y altanera como siempre, ya veo que el encierro no te ha servido de nada terrícola- dijo irónico

La peli azul lo miró con firmeza -¡Mi nombre es Bulma! y no tengo porqué tratarlo mejor, usted no se ha distinguido precisamente por comportarse bien conmigo- increpó

El rey rió para sus adentros -No vengo a pelear terrícola, en realidad, vine a… darte esto- El rey le extendió a Bulma, un sobre de papel suave, color perla y bordes en hilo de oro

Bulma tomó el sobre -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

El rey hizo una seña con la mano -¡Ábrelo! Anda, lee lo que contiene- esbozando una sonrisa de maldad

La peli azul sacó del sobre una nota, en un papel tipo pergamino antiguo que decía lo siguiente

_Su Majestad el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica, se complacen en invitarle a la celebración del compromiso matrimonial de Su Alteza Imperial el Príncipe Vegeta y la Señorita Keiza, quienes unirán sus destinos ante los dioses saiyajin_

Bulma sintió su corazón quebrarse al leer esto, provocando que la nota se le resbalara de las manos, estaba trabada de tristeza, un dolor demasiado profundo "Vegeta… tú… te casarás… con otra… ¿Cómo pudiste Vegeta?" pensó con amargura

El rey sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de la científico -Bueno terrícola, sólo quería que estuvieras enterada, ahora- accionó el comunicador de su rastreador –¡Guardia!- exclamó el rey

El guardia que hace unos momentos salió, llegó hasta donde estaban el Rey y Bulma –A sus órdenes, Gran Rey Vegeta- dijo el saiyajin

El monarca se dio la media vuelta -Lleva a la terrícola de vuelta a su celda- ordenó antes de retirarse del lugar

-ENSEGUIDA MAJESTAD- el guardia tomó nuevamente a Bulma de un brazo, para llevarla nuevamente a su celda

La científico iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dolida por aquella invitación "Sólo fui tu juguete Vegeta… Kamisama ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de él? Yo, aquí sufriendo en esta fría y espantosa prisión y el… a punto de casarse" pensaba la científico mientras regresaba a su prisión

******************************* **DESPACHO DEL REY VEGETA** ***************************

Un saiyajin alto de piel morena, con cabello encrespado cuyos mechones superiores se esparcían hacia el frente, estaba aguardando la llegada del rey quien lo había convocado. Observaba aquella oficina en la que pasó tantos momentos, cuando era uno de los consejeros del Rey junto con Sullión, recordó cuando en esa misma oficina el Rey le ofreció el puesto de consejero, las largas jornadas planeando la logística del imperio… recordó cuando por lealtad a su patria, a su pueblo, y a su rey, renunció a aquella hembra a quien pretendía en aquella inmadura juventud –Brássica- sonrió al recordar a su amiga de la infancia, y a quien en algún momento de su vida, contempló para ser su mujer, lo cual obviamente, no sucedió. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta que daba hacia la sala del trono se abrió, dando paso al monarca –Su majestad- dijo el saiyajin, realizando la correspondiente reverencia

El rey se acercó a quien fuera su consejero en el pasado -¡Zorn!- exclamó –Me alegra verte luego de tanto tiempo- dijo el monarca

-También es un gusto verte, majestad- dijo el noble

-Es una lástima que hayas dejado tu puesto como mi consejero, para dedicarte a ser canciller en la colonia de Namekusei- dijo el monarca

Zorn se encogió de hombros –alguien debía hacerse cargo de esa colonia- dijo –Por cierto, quise saludar a la reina pero supe que está fuera de Vegitasein- dijo casi en pregunta

-Si pues, tuvo que ir a negociar a un nuevo planeta, pero volverá en un par de días- dijo el monarca

-Por cierto majestad, ¿para qué me mandaste llamar tan pronto? La reunión general de cancilleres será en una semana más- preguntó el saiyajin

El rey volteó a ver el cuadro donde él, su esposa y sus hijos aparecían –Tú eres un gran guerrero Zorn, no sólo eres fuerte y has acumulado inmensas condecoraciones, eres excelente diplomático y sumamente leal- dijo el monarca

El noble asintió con la cabeza –Es un honor para mi servirte a ti y a la familia imperial, majestad- dijo a modo de agradecimiento

-Mi esposa confía mucho en ti, y yo también, y por eso te encomendaré la misión más grande que jamás te haya confiado- volteó para ver a la cara al saiyajin –tu esposa murió hace muchos años, y nunca has vuelto a unirte con ninguna otra hembra dime, ¿se debe a algo en especial?- preguntó el monarca

Zorn dudó ante esa pregunta –no… bueno es sólo que… mis labores como consejero en aquel entonces en que Xayla murió y después… me volví canciller… la verdad no había pensado en volver a unirme a alguien- respondió

-¡Mj!- musitó el monarca –verás Zorn, esto es simple, te encomendaré a uno de mis más grandes tesoros- se acercó al canciller –Te casarás con mi hija Odette- dijo el monarca

El noble se quedó atónito –c… ¿Cómo?- preguntó estupefacto

El rey frunció el ceño -¿Acaso no te parece la idea Zorn?- preguntó en reclamo

El saiyajin sacudió la cabeza –N… ¡No! claro q que no su majestad, sólo me… me tomó… de sorpresa- dijo tratando de recomponerse

El rey normalizó su expresión -Estoy convencido que no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser el esposo de Odette, ella será la reina del imperio saiyajin algún día, de mis 3 hijos es la mejor diplomática, se conduce muy bien políticamente, y necesitará de alguien que la respalde, no confío en nadie más que en ti para desempeñarte en esta importante tarea- dijo el monarca

Zorn estaba aún sorprendido por la situación "¿casarme con la hija de Brásica? ¡Qué irónico!" pensó al recordar que hacía años, él estaba interesado en la madre, y ahora debía casarse con la hija –Majestad, es un gran honor el saber la confianza tan grande que me tiene, no podría sentirme más honrado pero ¿usted cree que la princesa estará de acuerdo con ésta decisión?- preguntó

-Tú lo has dicho, Odette es una princesa, de mis hijos, la más centrada, y la más comprometida con su pueblo y su deber- respondió el monarca -sé que Odette acatará esta decisión, no como el par de rebeldes que tiene por hermanos- dijo esto mientras volteaba la cabeza a su izquierda y apretaba su puño derecho

Zorn hizo una reverencia –Será un honor el desposar a tu hija, majestad- dijo el noble, aún bastante shockeado por aquello

-Se trata de mi hija Zorn- el Rey suspiró –estoy confiándote a uno de mis más grandes tesoros, no lo olvides- dijo el monarca

El saiyajin asintió –No te decepcionaré, Rey Vegeta- dijo con firmeza -¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó

-No Zorn, retírate, pronto volverán mis hijos y entonces será oficial todo esto- dijo el monarca

-Con su permiso Majestad- dijo Zorn quien hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del rey. El saiyajin caminó por los pasillos hasta el exterior del palacio, emprendiendo vuelo por la metrópoli de Vegitasein. El canciller aún estaba perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar "¡Qué ironías tiene el destino Brássica! Hace tantos años quise casarme contigo, y ahora, tengo que casarme con tu hija" pensaba el guerrero mientras volaba

_FLASHBACK_

El rey y sus pequeños hijos, Vegeta de 5, y Odette y Vilandra de 3 se encontraban en una sala donde se observaban las naves de los recién nacidos despegar hacia otros planetas. El monarca estaba explicando esto a sus hijos cuando uno de los consejeros reales ingresó en aquella sala, arrodillándose ante el monarca y sus hijos –Su majestad, Altezas, Sagrada Majestad- dijo para referirse al rey, Vegeta, Odette y Vilandra respectivamente

-¿Qué haces aquí Zorn?- preguntó el rey

-Rey Vegeta, lo esperan en el parlamento- respondió el consejero

-ya voy para allá- dio unos pasos hacia la salida -¡Zorn!- exclamó

-¡Si majestad!- respondió el guerrero

El rey miró a su primogénito –Tú ve a tu sesión de entrenamiento Vegeta- ahora volteó a ver al consejero-Acompaña a mis hijas a la sala de recién nacidos- dicho esto se retiró el rey

-Muy bien- dijo, no muy contento, pero acatando la orden del monarca –Sagrada Majestad- dijo viendo a Vilandra –Alteza- dijo viendo a Odette –las conduciré a la sala de recién nacidos- dijo el saiyajin

La coliblanca se adelantó unos pasos –bien, vamos- dijo con orgullo

El consejero ya iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una pequeña mano tomó la suya, volteó a ver –Princesa Odette- dijo al ver a la pequeña que le había tomado de la mano, con esos bellos ojos azabache enormes

-Gracias por llevarnos, Zorn- dijo la chibi, dedicándole una inocente y cálida sonrisa al funcionario

El saiyajin sonrió ante eso –por nada, princesa- dijo mientras observaba aquella tierna mirada que la pequeña le dedicaba, no le agradaba ser niñero de los hijos del rey pues eran demasiado traviesos, por no decir insufribles para quien intentara cuidarlos, sin embargo, tratándose de los hijos de Brássica, su gran amiga, se aguantaba. Por otro lado y por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo entendía, le agradaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña princesa que con los hermanos de ella, la inocencia y dulzura de la pequeña Odette hacía que fuera una niña fácilmente tratable

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Ahora la princesa debe ser toda una mujer" pensó el canciller mientras aterrizaba a la entrada de una residencia, la cual era de su propiedad por si algún día llegaba a ir a Vegitasein. Se introdujo en la casa, encendió la luz y se dirigió al bar de la casa –Sólo espero… espero que la princesa esté de acuerdo con todo esto- dijo para sí mismo mientras se servía una copa

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Por si se lo preguntan, el personaje de Zorn de hecho si aparece en la serie, episodio 78 de Dragon Ball Z: "Una transformación de pesadilla, Freezer tiene el poder de un millón", cuando Freezer tiene un flashback del rey donde un saiyajin le dice que tardarán 3 días en conquistar un planeta. Luego Freezer se sienta en el trono del rey y es cuando le dice que le entregue a Vegeta, después de que Freezer deja el lugar, uno de los consejeros que estaban al lado del trono del rey, le dice al monarca "¿De verdad piensa en entregar al príncipe con el gran Freezer?" ése es Zorn._

_Gaia significa Tierra, y hay quienes usan "Gaia" como nombre propio de la madre naturaleza o del planeta mismo, por eso se me ocurrió la parte de "hija de Gaia" para describir a Bulma en la visión de la diosa._

_El rey oscuro o rey de la oscuridad es el Rey Vegeta, si recuerdan la profecía de hace algunos capítulos dice "Del rey que lleva a su pueblo hacia la oscuridad…" y así lo digo porque fue quien hizo aquella sociedad con Freezer_

_Por cierto… ¿De dónde le salió a Kaleb esa sobrinita? Pronto lo sabrán… es una historia oscura, muy oscura :/ a los que ya saben, no spoilen, jajjaja XD_

_Bueno… nos leemos al próximo capítulo!_

_¿reviews?_


	21. Un Obscuro Secreto

_**DOMI 21: **__jejeje… suele pasar, pero bueno, aquí descubriremos el turbio pasado de Keiza_

_**Fernanda:**__ Todos tienen que casarse, el punto es ¿lo harán? ¿o se revelarán a su padre?_

_**Nyu Chan:**__ Pues… aquí ya llegan, jejejeje_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Yo también lo odio… y después de este capítulo créeme que lo odiaremos aún más, ya verás porqué_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ El amor apesta XD_

_**Gadak:**__ Drama al 100000% jejejeje aún no sabremos qué hará Odette… pero la reina no está muy feliz, lee ;-)_

_**La chica de la capa roja:**__ Así es, comenzamos con lo fuerte del drama, intrigas y demás cosas_

_Tengo que hacer una advertencia, en este capítulo hay una escena que describe un abuso sexual a una menor... aunque intenté hacerlo no tan explícito, a ver qué tal estuvo... empecemos_

**CAPITULO 19**

**UN OSCURO SECRETO**

En Tatooine se apreciaba un bello paisaje desértico a la hora del atardecer, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, el enorme sol Tatoo I se escondía al horizonte, la enorme pradera de arena a lo lejos, dorada por el efecto del sol, las ondas de la misma y su movimiento a cada pequeño soplo del viento, detrás de unas pequeñas montañas, se encontraba una pareja abrazándose, besándose, observando aquel sencillo, pero hermoso espectáculo natural.

-Es extraño- dijo él

-¿qué?- preguntó ella

El saiyaji sonrió -No me has pedido discreción a pesar de que tus hermanos no están tan lejos- dijo el primogénito de Bardoc

La princesa rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos –Verás- dijo coquetamente -últimamente no me interesa si ellos nos descubren. Vegeta no puede decirme nada puesto que está con Bulma. Vili, yo sé que ella no dejará que mi padre la case con Kaleb… y presiento que ella está enamorada de alguien, no sé de quién… y pues ¿Por qué tendría yo que seguir escondiéndome?- dijo Odette

-Jajajajajajajaajajaja- Carcajeó Raditz

Odette levantó la ceja -¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó

-El modo en que llamas a tu hermana- dijo el saiyajin –por cierto, ¿cómo sabes si está enamorada?- preguntó

Sonrojada –bueno… este… pues… es mi… mi hermana… y creo que lo está… pues tenemos una conexión muy particular, a veces sentimos lo que la otra, es parte de ser mellizas- respondió

Raditz le dio un dulce beso en los labios –pero tú eres más hermosa- otro beso en los labios –Odette- en la barbilla –Mi Odette- en el cuello –mi princesa- decía dulcemente

Odette puso una mano en el pecho de él -¡Detente Raditz!- dijo en susurro

-¿por qué?- preguntó él

Odette tomó aire -Yo no… no estoy lista… no es correcto Raditz- dijo ella

Raditz frunció el ceño -¿y porqué no sería correcto? ¿Por la costumbre de la virginidad de las princesas? ¡Son tonterías! Nadie estará examinándote en tu noche de bodas y- la abrazó por la cintura –yo no diré que estuvimos juntos antes de casarnos- dijo pícaramente

Odette cruzó los brazos -¿Y de dónde sacas tu que YO pienso casarme contigo eh?- preguntó con la arrogancia propia de la familia

Él la besó -A que ya no me quiero esconder, no hacemos nada malo Odette, nos amamos, y te quiero como mi esposa- dijo con firmeza

Ella lo miró con melancolía -Tendrás que convencer a mi padre… o derrotarlo en combate- dijo la princesa

-Me enfrentaré a los Dioses si es necesario, eso no importa- puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercó su cuerpo –eres la hembra que quiero para mí- volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso, despidiéndose de aquel planeta pues, en sólo un par de horas partirían de regreso a Vegitasein, tardando una semana aproximadamente en volver a la capital del Imperio Saiyajin

******************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEGITASEIN ************************

La reina tenía ya unos días de haber vuelto, y esperaba el pronto regreso de sus tres hijos programado para el día siguiente. La reina se encontraba en su oficina del Dpto. de Documentación, Estadística e Historia, cuando un guerrero entró a verla

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el saiyajin

La reina se levantó de su asiento -¡Zorn! ¿qué haces aquí?- fue a abrazarlo -¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó con alegría al ver luego de tantos años, a su gran amigo de la infancia

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el noble

Separaron el abrazo –Vienes a la reunión de cancilleres ¿cierto?- preguntó

El noble asintió –Si, Vegeta me mandó llamar desde hace algunos días… Brásica debemos hablar- dijo con seriedad

Ella se alarmo al ver esa expresión seria -¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-Brássica… el Rey me… me ha pedido que me case con la princesa Odette- dijo Zorn

Brássica lo miró incrédula -¿QUÉ?- preguntó indignada -¿y qué le dijiste?- exigió saber

Zorn resopló por la nariz -¿Tú qué crees? Sus peticiones son órdenes, bien lo sabes, no pude negarme- respondió

La reina se llevó las manos a la cabeza -No, no me vengas con esas tonterías ahora, por supuesto que pudiste haber dicho que no- reclamó

-Jamás he desobedecido a mi Rey y lo sabes… incluso renuncié a ti por lealtad- dijo el noble

La reina hizo una mueca –¿acaso sigues obsesionado conmigo? ¿Y así pretendes casarte con mi hija?- dijo indignada

-¡Claro que no Brássica!- contestó Zorn –Es cierto que te amé mucho en el pasado, pero eso fue antes y…- tomó aire -…y si me caso con tu hija, será para servirla como princesa, y como reina cuando llegue ese momento, además de dedicarme a hacerla feliz, si es que me acepta como esposo- dijo el noble

Brássica se relajó un poco –Sé que puedo confiar en ti pero…- volteó la cabeza con frustración -Voy a hablar seriamente con Vegeta… esto es… demasiado- la reina salió rápidamente de su oficina, tan rápido que Zorn no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Corrió por los pasillos de aquel enorme y majestuoso palacio, debía hablar con su esposo, y el tendría que escucharla.

Luego de un rato, finalmente llegó a la sala del trono, los guardias le permitieron la entrada, obvio sin preguntar pues era la reina. Caminó por la gran alfombra roja hasta llegar ante su esposo, deteniéndose a reverenciarlo antes de la escalinata como el protocolo indicaba –Majestad- dijo ella

El rey sonrió al ver a su mujer –Reina Brássica, ¿a qué debo tu presencia?- preguntó

-Majestad, requiero hablar contigo a solas- dijo la reina

El rey bajó de su trono, ofreció el brazo a su mujer a lo cual ella correspondió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina adjunta a la sala del trono. Cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvieron adentro –Te escucho- dijo el monarca

La reina miró a los ojos a su marido –Vegeta… Me puedes explicar ¿Cómo está eso que comprometiste a Odette con Zorn?- preguntó indignada

El rey frunció el ceño –Ella y sus hermanos ya deberían estar casados, es la costumbre, yo no sé de qué te sorprendes- respondió

-¿No te bastó con haberme forzado a ser tu mujer? ¿Ahora también vas a obligar a mis hijos y decidir con quién se casarán?- cuestionó la reina

El rey la miró indignado -¡Yo nunca te forcé a ser mía! Es cierto que gané la batalla matrimonial, pero jamás te obligué a nada ¡Esperé hasta que quisieras entregarte a mi Brássica!- exclamó el monarca

Le concedió la razón con la mirada, hizo una pausa -Y por cierto ¿dónde está Bulma? Llego de la misión a la que me enviaste con Bardock y Sullion… y simplemente me entero que ya no está, nadie sabe nada, su habitación está vacía y sin rastros… ¿Qué hiciste Vegeta?- reclamó la reina

El rey frunció el ceño -No tengo idea ni me interesa que haya sido de esa terrícola- respondió

-No te creo Vegeta, algo ocultas tú- dijo la reina

-¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS!- dijo el monarca -¡AQUÍ EL REY SOY YO! yo decido qué se hace y qué no ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?- dijo con enojo

La reina lo miró con decepción -Si… Me queda claro que no eres el saiyajin que creí… ¡te desconozco Vegeta! no sabes cómo me has decepcionado- Dijo Brássica antes de retirarse de aquella oficina

******************* **EN UNA HABITACIÓN PARA INVITADOS DEL PALACIO ********************

En el piso debajo de las habitaciones de la familia Real, se había instalado ya Keiza, invitada por el Rey, esto para la gran fiesta que se planeaba para esa noche que llegaran los hijos del monarca. La guerrera estaba arreglándose con esmero para alistarse para dicho evento, tenía que dar una buena impresión. En eso, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, por lo que acudió a abrir -¡Kaleb!- dejó pasar a su tío, cerrando la puerta

El parlamentario ingresó a la habitación -¿Lista para tu gran noche?- preguntó con ironía

La joven asintió con la cabeza –El príncipe caerá rendido ante mi cuando me vea- dijo Keiza

Kaleb se acercó a su supuesta sobrina, se paró detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura mientras besaba su nuca y agarraba uno de los pechos de ella –nunca olvides lo que te he enseñado preciosa- dijo lascivamente mientras la seguía manoseando

_FLASH BACK_

Keiza era una adolescente de 14 años, a pesar de su corta edad, su cuerpo de mujer ya denotaba algunas formas. Su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, y su padre hacía apenas un año se había vuelto a casar con otra mujer.

Su madrastra le era indiferente pues no se metía con ella, pero el hermano de la esposa de su padre provocaba que la pequeña se sintiera siempre nerviosa cuando él estaba presente, era muy incómodo sentir las extrañas miradas de él y siempre le pareció que la tocaba de un modo muy… extraño, pero nunca dijo nada a nadie.

Un día, ella estaba sola en casa ya que su padre y madrastra habían ido de misión a controlar el levantamiento de unos rebeldes en contra del imperio. La adolescente escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se levantó, salió de su recámara, bajó por las escaleras para abrir, topándose con que era el hermano de su madrastra, completamente vestido de negro -¿Puedo pasar Keiza? Debo hablarte de algo muy serio- dijo el sujeto

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza -Pase Lord Kaleb- le permitió la entrada a su casa

El parlamentario entró a la vivienda, caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones –Keiza… he sido informado que tu padre y mi hermana…- decía con falsa consternación -…acaban de morir en un accidente provocado por los rebeldes de aquel planeta, ya envié un escuadrón para acabar con esos asesinos y vengar la muerte de ambos, debes ser fuerte desde ahora, y ya que eres como mi sobrina, me haré cargo de ti- dijo Kaleb

La niña quedó en Shock, no le importaba mucho su madrastra, pero su padre, era todo lo que le quedaba. Kaleb se acercó a ella y le abrazó, quedándose quieto un momento, después comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella de un modo lascivo, ella se sintió incómoda y se separó de el.

-¿Qué sucede Keiza? No te haré daño- se acercó a ella y rozó su mejilla –al contrario, quiero consolarte- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella estaba nerviosa, temblando, jamás nadie le había hablado de ese modo, nadie la había tocado de esa forma, estaba muy incómoda

–Tranquila mi niña- pegó su cuerpo al de ella –Te prometo que va a gustarte mucho- la besó en los labios

Keiza sintió algo de asco al sentir la lengua de él, pero veía que muchas parejas hacían eso, igual no era tan malo, pero ella no lo estaba disfrutando.

Él siguió besándola, la abrazaba, la tocaba por todos lados, recorriendo ese recién desarrollado cuerpo de mujer. Entre una maniobra y otra, habían llegado a la recámara de ella, ambos quedaron desnudos, él la recostó –Vas a sentir una molestia, incluso te puede doler un poco, sólo relájate- le dijo

La adolescente hizo una mueca de dolor -Aaaaaahhhhhhh, me duele- se quejó cuando Kaleb comenzó a violarla

-Relájate, o te va a doler más- dijo el parlamentario, quien siguió violándola. En ese momento Kaleb mató a Keiza la niña, despertando prematuramente a la mujer que en ella dormía.

Sobre las sábanas, una mancha de sangre confirmaba la virginidad perdida de la menor. Ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, de un lado Kaleb boca arriba, del otro lado, Keiza en posición fetal y dando la espalda al saiyajin, se sentía vacía emocionalmente, sentía incomodidad en sus partes íntimas por obvias razones, y unas silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Estuvo bien pero… nada sorprendente, es normal, fue tu primera vez- dijo el pervertido con voz petulante, volteó hacia su víctima, acariciándole el cabello y su espalda –te enseñaré a hacerlo mejor, entre mejor seas haciendo esto, podrás conseguir todo lo que tú quieras- susurró en el oído de la pequeña

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Keiza y Kaleb, en la época actual se encontraban desnudos en la cama de aquella suite de invitados del palacio, luego de una sesión de sexo _(si esperaban lemon para la escena actual perdonen, pero tuve demasiado con el flashback, iiiuuuc!) _Tan pronto terminaron, Kaleb salió para alistarse y asistir al gran festejo, lo mismo su "sobrina", volvió a prepararse para lo mismo.

************************* UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE ****************************

La Nave imperial Vegeta II había ya aterrizado en Vegitasein, una vez que abandonaron la nave, los 3 hermanos se dirigieron cada quien a sus aposentos para relajarse un poco antes de presentarse ante el rey.

Vegeta estaba ansioso de ver a Bulma, luego de que su hermana le leyera aquel texto sagrado, estaba determinado en hacer lo imposible para estar con ella. Iba en camino hacia la recámara de Bulma pero "ella debe estar en el laboratorio a estas horas" pensó el príncipe; por lo cual, cambió su camino hacia donde estaba dicho departamento.

Después de recorrer el camino hacia los laboratorios, llegó a una puerta con un lector biométrico del lado derecho y un letrero que decía 'Prohibido el paso, sólo personal autorizado'. El príncipe se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, la puso en el lector, un láser rojo recorrió la mano del príncipe, y en una pantallita se mostró la leyenda "Príncipe Vegeta, Acceso Autorizado", mientras una voz electrónica mencionó las mismas palabras. La puerta se abrió, por lo que procedió a ingresar a aquel lugar, caminó hasta llegar a la recepción

-Su alteza, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- preguntó la recepcionista

-Requiero la presencia de Bulma Briefs, Directora del área científica- dijo el príncipe

La recepcionista parpadeó extrañada -Bulma tiene semanas que ya no viene al laboratorio- dijo la muchacha

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?- Preguntó Vegeta sobresaltado

-Eh… si alteza, ya tiene como 3 semanas que no se ha reportado al departamento y la verdad, nadie ha sabido nada de ella- respondió nerviosa al ver la reacción del príncipe

Vegeta se sintió confundido "¿Se habrá ido del planeta?... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ?!" pensaba sobresaltado. Salió corriendo del laboratorio, se dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar al piso de las habitaciones reales

El príncipe entró a la recámara de Bulma para ver qué averiguaba -¡BULMA! ¡BULMA DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO MUJER!- gritó Vegeta, sin obtener respuesta

Observó el lugar, la cama estaba intacta, se dirigió al armario… nada… ni zapatos, ni ropa, ningún objeto personal, no había pista de Bulma, ni una nota, absolutamente nada, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. El príncipe se quedó observando aquello, sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro

-Se largó poco después de que te fuiste, Vegeta- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta

El príncipe volteó para encontrarse con su progenitor -¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PADRE?- preguntó incrédulo

El rey se acercó a su primogénito -Un día simplemente no se reportó al laboratorio, obviamente que al ser tu concubina y socia de nuestro imperio la mandé buscar, y no la encontraron ni mis mejores hombres, incluso buscaron en las ruinas tsufur, pero nada, he puesto avisos en todos los planetas del imperio, si la ven, será arrestada de inmediato por traición- dijo el monarca

Vegeta se quedó con la mirada perdida "Así que cumpliste tu amenaza mujer… ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! …Esa historia simplemente no encaja… Algo… algo tuvo que haberle pasado… tengo qué averiguar qué sucedió" pensaba Vegeta

El rey comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -Ahora príncipe, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y te arregles, más tarde habrá una importante fiesta y es precisa tu presencia- dijo el monarca

-Si padre- respondió Vegeta

-Te veo más tarde en el festejo, Vegeta- dijo el Rey para entonces retirarse de aquella habitación

******************************* **PASILLOS DEL PALACIO** ************************************

Odette caminaba rumbo a su habitación, iba bastante distraída y sumergida en sus pensamientos, por lo que ni siquiera notaba quién iba o venía, o siquiera si alguien le saludaba, nada.

En dirección hacia ella, cierto canciller también caminaba para alistarse y asistir al festejo de en la noche, de igual modo, absorto por completo en sus pensamientos y bastante distraído

_FLASHBACK_

Zorn se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio, realizando una encomienda que el Rey le había encargado. Estaba revisando unos registros cuando una vocecita llamó su atención

-Zorn- dijo una pequeña niña de unos 5 años

El entonces consejero del Rey Vegeta volteó, topándose con esos bellos y hermosos ojos azabache, y ese dulce rostro infantil -Princesa Odette- dijo el noble

-¿Qué haces Zorn?- preguntó la pequeña

Él sonrió -pues, tu padre me encargó una investigación así que estoy revisando esto- respondió el noble

La chiquita hizo un puchero -¿Ya no me quieres Zorn?- preguntó cruzada de brazos

El noble rió para sus adentros -¿Porqué me preguntas eso princesa?- se le hizo adorable la actitud de la niña

La niña se sentó en la mesa, quedando frente al saiyajin -no me has ido a ver- reclamó ella

-He estado muy ocupado, pero usted es mi princesa favorita- dijo el noble

La princesita sonrió -¿De verdad?- preguntó con ilusión

El consejero real asintió con la cabeza -Así es princesa- sonrió

-Zorn... ¿tú tienes novia?- preguntó inocentemente la niña

El guerrero se sonrojo -no... ¿novia?... pues... no, no tengo novia...- respondió casi en balbuceo al no esperarse algo así

La princesa sonrió -¿Te gustan las princesas Zorn?- preguntó ella

El noble rió para sus adentros, enternecido por aquella pequeña -Eres la princesa más bonita- respondió

-¿Serías mi novio?- dijo la pequeña Odette

Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en el consejero real, tomó aire -hagamos algo...- se quedó pensativo -...seré tu novio cuando crezcas- dijo él

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El noble se reía al recordar aquel episodio "¡Vaya que es irónico el destino!" pensaba Zorn mientras seguía su camino, cuando de pronto, chocó con cierta persona

-¡IMBÉCIL!- espetó la princesa, molesta por quien hubiera osado atravesarse en su camino

El noble también estaba enojado, no se dió cuenta de con quién chocó -¡QUÉ DIABLOS!- gritó él

Los dos se sacudieron y voltearon para ver al causante de aquel choque

-¡Princesa Odette!- Zorn reverenció a la joven, sonrojado por precisamente haber recordado aquella plática entre ambos cuando él tendría unos 24 años y ella 5

El enojo de la princesa se esfumó casi por arte de magia -Lord Zorn... qué... ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo casi balbuceando -Creí que estaba en Namekusei- dijo ella, quien no veía al canciller desde que tendría tal vez unos 12 años

-Bueno, vine a la reunión de cancilleres que es dentro de unos días, pero su padre me mandó llamar antes para...- hizo una pausa -...¿ha hablado usted con el rey, princesa?- preguntó antes de decir nada

Ella lo miró extrañado -eh... no, acabo de llegar de Tatooine con mis hermanos... ¿porqué?- preguntó

-No... nada- dijo nervioso. Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que...

-¡ODETTE!- se escuchó una voz acercándose

Zorn y la princesa voltearon a ver a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos -Sagrada Majestad- dijo el canciller en reverencia

Vilandra arqueó una ceja en suspicacia -Lord Zorn, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí- dijo ella

-Si majestad... me adelanté a llegar antes de la reunión de cancilleres- dijo el noble -Con su permiso, me retiro- hizo una reverencia hacia las hermanas -Sagrada Majestad, Alteza- prosiguió su camino, alejándose de las hermanas

Vilandra miró pícaramente a su hermana -conque... tu novio regresó- dijo burlonamente

Odette se ruborizo -¡Cállate! no es mi novio- dijo la princesa

-Ah... ¿enserio? recuerdo... que cuando éramos niñas decías que él era tu novio y que cuando fueras grande te casarías con él- dijo la coliblanca

-Tú lo dijiste Vili... ¡Eramos unas mocosas!- replicó abochornada

-JAJAJAJA- rió Vilandra sonoramente -En fin, yo me voy a descansar, te dejo pensando en tu canciller- dijo burlonamente para salir corriendo

-¡VAS A VER VILANDRA!- exclamó la princesa mientras perseguía a su melliza

Zorn ya había avanzado varios metros, sin poder sacar de su cabeza su reencuentro con la princesa "si... ya es toda una mujer" sonrió sin darse cuenta, recordando aquellos bellos ojos oscuros que hacia años lo miraban con inocencia, y que hoy volvieron a mirarlo, y ese bello rostro que distaba mucho de aquella pequeñita que recordaba

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Creo que hay algo extraño con la muerte del padre de Keiza y la hermana de Kaleb… ¿o cómo ven? _

_¡Por fin llegó Vegeta! ¿Averiguará lo que pasó con Bulma?_

_¿Qué sucederá en la dichosa fiesta? y por cierto... ¿Se cumplirá lo que Odette le dijo sobre Zorn a Vilandra cuando eran pequeñas?_

_Saludos! ¿reviews?_


	22. Fiesta de Compromiso

_**Sara Saiyajin:** Aún falta bastante para el final... no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos porque, en la primera versión fueron 36 capítulos, más el prólogo, profecías, etc. Pero aquí he metido capítulos que en el original no existen, entonces no puedo decir específicamente cuántos faltan, estamos como a un 40% de avance de la historia yo creo... pero sigue pendiente. La ventaja de este fic es que ya está escrito, entonces más que nada, le estoy mejorando cosas, aumentando escenas, o incluso metiendo capítulos originales, pero no es lo mismo a crear la historia de 0 sin tener idea de cómo ligar las cosas que como autor quieres que sucedan para que tengan lógica en la historia. Así que si, pienso terminarlo ;)_

_**Gadak:** Pronto sabremos qué hubo detrás de la muerte del padre y madrastra de Keiza. Vegeta comenzará a moverse en el siguiente capi. De que Kaleb es un cerdo ya no nos puede quedar la menor duda. Y bueno, a Odette no le fué tan mal con eso de los compromisos a fuerza. Saludos!_

_**Pegajosachiclosa:** Esque ese es el triángulo amoroso más interesante, porque Vegeta ni mira a la Keiza, Vilandra a Kaleb lo golpea cada que puede, pero con todo y que anda con Raditz, Zorn SI le provoca algo a Odette... y no digo más porque voy a spoilear a quienes no han leído la historia jajaja_

_**Fernanda:** ¡Obvio! Keiza es una zorra... en parte también por el trauma de haber sido abusada por Kaleb tan pequeña, y lástima, la hizo igual de maldita que él _

_**Sonia Safiro: **Si, ya llegó Vegeta y no se quedará tranquilo, pero aquí tendrá que guardar apariencias para empezar a actuar al siguiente capítulo_

_**Yukii:** si, lo odiamos ¬¬_

_**HinataYaoi:** Vegeta adora a Bulma y no es tonto, sabe que a su padre le vale un comino si Bulma realmente se hubiera ido. La muerte del padre de Keiza... se verá después ;-) jejejeje... Y pues... aquí van todos a recibir un baño de agua helada ._._

_Iba a subir el capítulo mañana jueves pero mañana canto en la noche e igual me retrasaba más... y aparte de el siguiente capí también tengo que trabajar en lo próximo de mi otro fic en curso "No te mueras Gokú". Saludos y... veamos qué pasa aquí :-)_

**CAPITULO 20**

**FIESTA DE COMPROMISO**

Odette había llegado a su habitación y se recostó en su cama para relajarse un poco luego del viaje, antes de tener que ir a dar el reporte de la misión a su padre.

La princesa cerró los ojos un momento –Zorn- dijo sin pensarlo, levantándose abruptamente al percatarse del nombre que sus labios pronunciaron, sacudió la cabeza -¡Estúpida Vilandra! De seguro me sugestionó con su comentario- dijo para si misma. De pronto escuchó sonar el interfon de su habitación. La princesa se levantó, se dirigió hasta el aparato, accionó el monitor y vió que era Bardock -¿Si primer ministro?- dijo a través del aparato

-Su alteza, el rey me ha pedido que la acompañe ante él por un importante asunto que requiere tratar con usted de modo urgente- Dijo Bardock

-En un segundo salgo- respondió la princesa. Odette entonces salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, donde Bardock la esperaba

-Por favor Alteza- Bardock ofreció su brazo, el cual fue tomado por la princesa. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, bajaron por un ascensor y prosiguieron su camino hasta el despacho del padre de Odette. El primer ministro llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- escucharon que decía desde adentro el monarca

-La dejo con el Rey, su alteza- dijo Bardock para retirarse de ahí

La princesa ingresó a la oficina de su padre, caminó hasta llegar al escritorio donde el rey se encontraba sentado –Estaba por venir a darte el informe, Padre- fue interrumpida

-No es eso para lo que te llamé- dijo el monarca

Ella pestañeó -¿entonces?- preguntó la princesa

El rey se levantó de su asiento, rodeó el escritorio para llegar con la más pequeña de sus hijos _(nació momentos después de Vilandra)_. Hizo una seña para sentarse ambos en un sofá de ahí, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados frente a frente -Odette, tú sabes que ya deberías de estar casada, es la costumbre- comenzó a decir –De hecho, tú y tus hermanos ya deberían haberse casado, pero al ver su falta de compromiso para con el imperio, me he visto forzado a tomar cartas en el asunto- dijo el monarca

Odette lo miró con indignación -¿Falta de compromiso? ¿nosotros? Padre, gracias a nosotros 3 es que el imperio ha crecido del modo en que lo ha hecho, las negociaciones con las ahora colonias han sido exitosas gracias a nosotros, hemos preservado el honor y las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, ¿cómo puedes decir que no estamos comprometidos con el imperio?- reclamó la princesa

El rey frunció el ceño -¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ JOVENCITA!- reprendió molesto

Odette agachó la cabeza -Lo siento, padre- se disculpó

El rey tomó aire, si había uno de sus hijos con quien no quería pelear, esa era precisamente Odette -No todo se trata de sus grandes victorias, los tres son poderosos guerreros y excelentes diplomáticos, pero no todo es sobre batallas y negociaciones, también sobre llevar las costumbres, somos la familia Imperial, el ejemplo de nuestro pueblo- dijo el monarca

-Lo sé padre- dijo ella sin levantar la mirada

-Como seguramente tu hermana ya te contó, Vilandra se casará con Lord Kaleb, de Vegeta también ya me encargué de que tenga una digna prometida. Pero tú, tú serás reina también, el destino de nuestro Imperio también está en tus manos, así que tuve que hacer una cuidadosa elección con tu marido- dijo el rey Vegeta

Odette se tensó, levantó la mirada –Si pudiera opinar, yo considero…- fue interrumpida

-¡NADA!- dijo severamente el rey, se aclaró la garganta para calmarse -He reflexionado muy cuidadosamente, y después de mucho meditarlo, y sabiendo, que no podría dejar a mi hija en mejores manos, he concedido tu mano en matrimonio a Zorn- remató

Se levantó exaltada -¿QUÉ?- Odette se sintió ahogada cuando escuchó justamente ese nombre

-Junto con Sullión, Zorn fue uno de mis mejores consejeros, es sabio, tiene experiencia, en nadie más confiaría para que fuera tu esposo, hija mía- dijo el rey

Llorando de furia –con qué derecho- dijo con voz casi entrecortada -¿CON QUÉ DERECHO DECIDES MI VIDA PADRE? ¡QUE SEAS EL REY, O QUE SEAS MI PADRE NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS JUGAR CON MI DESTINO O EL DE MIS HERMANOS!- reclamó con rabia

El rey soltó una fuerte bofetada -¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME GRITES!- gritó con enojo

La princesa miró furiosa a su padre -¡Y YO NO TE PERMITO QUE CONTROLES MI VIDA!- Odette salió corriendo del despacho de su padre

-¡PREPÁRATE PORQUE EN LA NOCHE HAY UN FESTEJO Y TE QUIERO VER AHÍ COMO CORRESPONDE!- Ordenó severamente, antes de escuchar el azote de la puerta. El rey regresó a sentarse en su escritorio, su cara era de tristeza y decepción "¡Necia al igual que tus hermanos! cómo me has decepcionado Odette, pensé que de los 3, tu eras la más madura y responsable, pero me equivoqué, ¿En qué fallé como padre con ustedes?" pensaba el Rey mientras observaba su mano derecha con la que acababa de golpear a su hija, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho eso, y aparte, enfadado con la actitud de sus tres vástagos

************************************ POR LA NOCHE *************************************

En el gran salón de fiestas del palacio se había reunido toda la nobleza saiyajin, guerreros de elite, miembros del parlamento, estaban presentes todos con sus mejores galas, ya que habían recibido una invitación muy especial:

_Por la Gracia de los dioses, Brigid, Dagda y Esus; El Gran Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica, Monarcas del Gran Imperio Saiyajin, se complacen en invitarle a la celebración del compromiso matrimonial de los herederos del Imperio.-_

_Su Sagrada Majestad, La Emperatriz Vilandra, Máxima y divina autoridad del imperio, anunciando su compromiso con Lord Kaleb, líder del consejo guerrero_

_Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Vegeta, Futuro Rey de Vegitasein, anunciando su compromiso con la Srita. Keiza._

_Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Odette, Futura Reina de Vegitasein, anunciando su compromiso con Lord Zorn, actual canciller del Imperio en Namekusei_

Todos estaban ansiosos por presenciar los compromisos de los hijos del Rey Vegeta. Otros más estaban decepcionados, ya que deseaban que alguien de su familia fuera elegido para ser el esposo/a de alguno de los 3 vástagos reales.

En la mesa principal había 3 asientos de más. Como siempre, a la mesa de honor llegaron primeramente Bardock y Sullión, sentándose uno al extremo derecho, y otro al extremo izquierdo de la mesa principal. Pero, posteriormente, a dicha mesa llegó Zorn, sentándose al lado de Sullión

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Sullión

-Algo… todo esto es… es extraño- dijo Zorn

-La princesa es joven pero, es muy bella, deberías sentirte afortunado Zorn- dijo el consejero real

-Lo sé…- dijo el canciller de Namek –es sólo que… Sullión, yo la recordaba tierna e inocente como cuando ella era pequeña… y ahora saber que será mi mujer es… raro- dijo Zorn

-Bueno, no iba a seguir siendo una niña todos estos años- dijo Sullión sarcásticamente

-Si… ya me di cuenta- Suspiró Zorn nerviosamente

En otra mesa, al lado izquierdo de la principal, se encontraban sentados Kaleb, ataviado con sus mejores ropas, y Keiza, con un sobrio vestido negro de tirantes, largo con una gran abertura que dejaba descubierta su pierna izquierda. Lucía un gran escote que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus senos, y traía puesta una sencilla gargantilla de brillantes _(Claro, ella no es Bulma y no tiene el dinero de CC ni tampoco la simpatía de las hermanas de Vegeta que sí le prestaron ropa y joyas)_

A la entrada del gran salón, estaba el guardia que anunciaba a la familia real cuando entraban. El guardia golpeó 2 veces el bastón en el suelo –Anunciando a Sus Altezas Imperiales El Príncipe Vegeta y La Princesa Odette- exclamó en voz alta el guardia

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando ver a ambos príncipes. Odette lucía un precioso vestido color morado obispo strapless en corte princesa, con pedrería en el escote, ceñido al cuerpo, ampliándose por debajo de sus caderas, con brillos en la falda y pliegues _(pueden ver el vestido en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette")_

La princesa iba agarrada del brazo de su hermano. Vegeta portaba un elegante traje de combate de gala con varias insignias producto de su desempeño en combate, así como una fina capa roja que le brindaba más gallardía al apuesto príncipe.

Todos reverenciaron a ambos hermanos mientras desfilaban con orgullo y elegancia por el pasillo central. Desde su lugar, Keiza admiraba a su futuro esposo "¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es más guapo en persona! mejor, así no será difícil ser tu esposa, a ver cómo eres en la cama principito" pensaba ella mientras observaba atenta el avance de Vegeta

"¡Es bellísima!" pensó Zorn mientras observaba el majestuoso caminar de la princesa "Nada que ver con esa niñita que recuerdo" sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras seguía observando embelesado a aquella joven mujer con quien lo habían comprometido

La princesa no pudo evitar ver en la mesa principal al canciller "Se ve tal y como lo recuerdo" pensaba ella, mientras observaba al apuesto diplomático de piel morena que, se podría decir, fue su amor de la infancia

Odette y Vegeta finalmente llegaron y tomaron su lugar –Continúen- dijo el príncipe

Los presentes volvieron a lo suyo, comiendo canapés, bebiendo, platicando. Por su parte, Vegeta se encontraba sumamente inquieto "¿A dónde habrá ido Bulma? ¿Acaso regresó a la Tierra? ¡Imposible! Tendría que haber contado con el permiso real, dado que es mi concubina… ¡PERMISO REAL! ¿Acaso mi padre se lo habrá dado para apartarla? No me sorprendería viniendo de él… pero… no lo creo… algo tuvo qué haber pasado pero… ¿qué?" los pensamientos del príncipe fueron interrumpidos

-Vegeta- dijo Odette -¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la princesa

El príncipe se acercó a ella sutilmente, mirando al frente para no levantar sospechas -¿Sabes algo de la desaparición de Bulma? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?- preguntó

Odette se sorprendió -¿Qué? ¿Cómo que está desaparecida?- preguntó con asombro

El guardia de la entrada volvió a golpear 2 veces con el bastón -Presentando a Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Saiyajin, Elegida por los Dioses- exclamó el guardia

Vilandra llegó al gran salón portando un precioso vestido rojo escarlata, strapless corte sirena, con un cinturón de brillantes debajo del busto, entallado hasta los muslos donde comenzaba a ampliarse. La tela roja del vestido se abría a la altura de las rodillas dejando ver un fondo en color hueso con bordado _(pueden ver el vestido en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette")_

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar con su hermana, le hizo la reverencia correspondiente, y la tomó del brazo para escoltarla hacia la silla destinada para ella

Mientras ambos hermanos desfilaban, unos hipócritas ojos no se apartaban de la emperatriz "Pronto serás mi mujer y vas a saber lo que es un macho" Kaleb devoraba con la vista a la joven, posándose sobretodo en las curvas de ella "¡tienes un cuerpo tan rico desgraciada!... ya quiero desvirgarte… no será tan desagradable ser tu esposo… Después de que seas mía, acabaré contigo y tu maldita familia ¡tú eres mi boleto directo al poder!" pensaba el parlamentario

Vegeta y Vilandra llegaron a su lugar en la mesa principal -Continúen- exclamó la emperatriz

Odette se dirigió discretamente a sus hermanos -¿Ustedes sabían de mi compromiso con Zorn?- preguntó la princesa

-¿qué?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Vilandra, lo más discreto que podían

-Discutí con nuestro padre por eso hace unas horas y por cierto- volteó a ver a su hermano, tomó aire -Vegeta… bueno… dijo que ya había elegido esposa para ti- dijo la princesa

-¡Que ni se atreva!- exclamó el príncipe

-Debemos pensar bien cada movimiento que vamos a hacer- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta se quedó pensativo –Haremos esto, mañana temprano las veré en mis aposentos, desayunamos lo 3 y planeamos bien todo, de momento hay que seguir un rato con éste circo- dijo el príncipe

El guardia de la entrada, por tercera vez en la noche golpeó 2 veces el suelo con su gran bastón –Presentando a Su Majestad Imperial el Rey Vegeta, y Su Majestad Imperial La Reina Brássica- anunció

Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a ambos reyes. El Rey iba vestido con su traje de gala, y de su brazo, la reina Brássica luciendo un vestido color verde esmeralda con un ensamble de tela negra transparente muy vaporosa sobre el satín verde. En el área del busto tenía encaje negro y unos tirantes delgados color negro _(imagen del vestido en la página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette")_.

La pareja real caminó por el gran salón, siendo reverenciados por los presentes, hasta finalmente llegar a la mesa principal, ambos tomaron sus asientos -Continúen- dijo el rey

La velada siguió transcurriendo, desfilaban los meseros por todos lados llevando y trayendo bebidas y bocadillos, todos los presentes comentaban sobre los compromisos de los hijos del rey, las mujeres se comían viva con sus críticas a Keiza, ya que finalmente esa "zorra" había atrapado al príncipe… Lo que sí muchas de ellas la comparaban con Bulma.

Por otro lado, los varones presentes se comían con los ojos a las gemelas, ambas igualmente bellas y con muy buen cuerpo, y también a la reina que también era una mujer bellísima, y gracias a la jovialidad propia de la raza saiyajin, lucía increíble a pesar de haber pasado por poco ya los 40

Después de que los presentes terminaron de cenar, el Rey se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los invitados, llamando la atención con su copa de cristal –Antes que nada, agradecemos a todos por asistir a este festejo. Como saben, mis hijos, herederos al Trono del imperio ya están en edad de contraer matrimonio, y es por eso que estamos aquí hoy reunidos, para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial de mis 3 hijos- dijo el monarca

"¿QUÉ?" pensaron al mismo tiempo los 3 hermanos, lanzándole miradas asesinas a su progenitor.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron mientras el Rey prosiguió con su discurso -Primeramente- volteó a ver a Vegeta –levántate ahora mismo- ordenó discretamente a su primogénito -es un placer para mí el anunciar el compromiso matrimonial de mi hijo, el Príncipe Vegeta, quien unirá su destino ante nuestros dioses con la Srita. Keiza- Proclamó el monarca

Ante esas palabras, Keiza se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la mesa principal donde se encontraba el Rey, éste tomó la mano de ella y le dio un beso en señal de bienvenida –toma asiento junto a Vegeta- le dijo a la joven en voz baja, ella asintió y procedió a sentarse junto a Vegeta, en una silla que había sido puesta por un mesero cuando el monarca indicó con una señal

Vegeta miraba con odio al rey "¡Me las vas a pagar Padre! ni creas que me casaré con esta… ¡Piruja!" Pensó el príncipe mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su progenitor, después volteó hacia su prometida "¡jamás me casaré contigo zorra! así que disfruta tus cinco minutos" pensaba el príncipe mientras veía la estúpida sonrisa de Keiza

El rey continuó –Siguiendo con este júbilo- dijo a los presentes, tomó de la mano a Vilandra haciéndola ponerse de pie –Anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija, La Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, con Lord Kaleb, líder parlamentario del consejo guerrero- dijo enérgicamente

Al igual como hizo Keiza, ahora Kaleb se dirigió a la mesa principal, ya para esto, un mesero había colocado un asiento para él junto a Vilandra.

El rey le estrechó la mano al parlamentario, y le entregó la mano de su hija. Kaleb caminó hacia su asiento, tomando de la mano a su prometida. –Siéntense- les dijo el Rey a ambos, y eso hicieron.

Vilandra sentía que la ira le quemaba por dentro "Esta la ganaste tú padre, pero ni creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados ¡jamás me casaré con esta sabandija! Mi prometido es Gokú… ¡Y sólo Gokú!" pensaba la emperatriz con los ojos llenos de odio y rabia

-Por último- el Rey tomó de la mano a Odette, haciéndola levantarse de su asiento -Anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija, La princesa Odette, con Lord Zorn, quien alguna vez fuera mi leal consejero, y quien sirve al Imperio como Canciller en la colonia de Namekusei- dijo el monarca

Zorn se levantó y fue con el Rey, saludándolo con un apretón fraternal de manos. Recibió de parte del monarca la mano de Odette, ambos se miraron a los ojos con una extraña expresión, para entonces, tomar asiento

El rey siguió su discurso -Los dioses bendigan su unión hijos míos, con ustedes al frente del imperio, no cabe duda que Vegitasein se convertirá ¡EN EL IMPERIO MÁS PODEROSO Y EXTENSO EN EL UNIVERSO!- remató el monarca, provocando el júbilo de los presentes

Justo en ese último momento, cierto guerrero se había asomado a la fiesta, presenciando el anuncio del compromiso de la princesa y el canciller -¡NO!- exclamó Raditz a lo lejos, sentía que la sangre le hervía, estaba por entrar corriendo al salón pero, observó cuando la mano de su novia fue entregada al noble, la mirada que hubo entre ambos "¿Porqué Odette? ¿porqué lo permites? ¿Porqué no sales de ahí?" se preguntaba mentalmente con amargura, retirándose de ahí, no podía seguir viendo más nada.

La fiesta continuó por algunas horas más, algunos nobles de clase muy alta se acercaban a la mesa principal para felicitar a las tres parejas, recibiendo muecas de hastío por parte de Vilandra y Vegeta, mientras que Odette tenía una expresión más bien confusa y sólo actuaba con cortesía.

Y la constante en el resto de la noche, fue que el monarca recibió las miradas de desaprobación, indignación e incluso odio por parte de sus hijos y su esposa, respectivamente.

La fiesta finalmente terminó, los invitados ya se habían retirado, así también los reyes. Vilandra se dirigía rumbo al Templo, quería hablar con Heron, el sumo sacerdote quien para ella, era como un segundo padre, pero se percató que alguien la seguía

Cierto parlamentario iba detrás de la coli blanca -Querida, ya que estamos comprometidos, espero que podamos conocernos y tratarnos más- cerró el espacio entre ambos –Será importante para que tengamos un buen matrimonio- dijo Kaleb tomando la barbilla de la emperatriz

-¿De verdad? ¿eso quieres?- dijo Vilandra con un tono de voz muy meloso

-Si- la tomó por la cintura –De verdad que eres hermosa, no puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer- Kaleb intentó besarla pero –¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!- el parlamentario dio un grito de dolor ahogado. Kaleb se agarró la entrepierna gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, cayendo al suelo

Vilandra le había golpeado, y ahora lo miraba con odio desde arriba -¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO? – Se agachó para hablarle de cerca al parlamentario –y nunca vuelvas a tutearme asqueroso gusano, ¡OYEME BIEN IMBÉSIL! No soy, y jamás seré tu mujer ¡NUNCA!- se levantó y le pateó en un costado para que quedara él boca arriba –Y donde vuelvas a quererme tocar, no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez- dijo amenazante para proseguir con su camino, dejando al parlamentario lastimado y maldiciéndola mentalmente por aquella humillación

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se había retirado y caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, con Keiza siguiéndolo como una molesta mosca, muy de cerca

-Vegeta… ¡Estoy tan emocionada!, ahora que estamos comprometidos voy a mudar mis cosas a la habitación junto a la tuya, ¡Qué emoción! ¡Seré tu esposa!- decía con alegría la muchacha

El príncipe se volteó hacia su insoportable prometida -¡Ni lo pienses!- espetó bruscamente, el pensar en otra mujer durmiendo en la habitación de SU terrícola lo hizo trinar de rabia -¡TU NO OCUPARÁS NUNCA ESA HABITACIÓN! ¿te quedó claro?- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a la joven.

"Maldito imbécil" pensó la joven con furia -¿Pero qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡SOY TU PROMETIDA!- reclamó Keiza

El príncipe resopló por la nariz -Lo eres únicamente por la decisión de mi padre, goza tus 5 minutos porque pronto estarás fuera de éste palacio. ¡Y NO QUIERO VERTE EN EL PISO DE LAS HABITACIONES REALES!- Exclamó Vegeta para retirarse abruptamente a su habitación

Keiza estaba furiosa por el desplante del príncipe "Maldito seas Vegeta, pero mejor tú goza el tiempo que te queda, pronto Kaleb acabará con todos ustedes" pensaba con resentimiento mientras observaba a Vegeta alejarse

Por su parte, y mientras sus hermanos peleaban con sus respectivas parejas forzadas, Odette salió acompañada de Zorn a uno de los jardines. Ambos se sentaron en una banca de mármol

Los dos no sabían qué hacer o qué decirse –Todo esto es una locura- dijo la princesa

-Princesa- dijo Zorn –perdóname por no haberte dicho nada esta mañana que te vi… pero creí que lo mejor era que tu padre hablara contigo- se disculpó el noble

-Te entiendo- dijo con resignación

El canciller rió -¡Ja!...bueno… te prometí que cuando crecieras sería tu novio- dijo él

Odette estaba totalmente sonrojada -¿Recuerdas eso entonces?- preguntó avergonzada

El noble asintió con la cabeza –eras una niña adorable…- hizo una pausa -…y eres una mujer hermosa ahora… espero no te ofenda mi comentario- dijo un poco avergonzado

Sonrió tímidamente -Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir ella

Zorn la miró a los ojos -Princesa, por tu expresión veo que no eres feliz con este compromiso, yo no lo tenía planeado, pero el Rey Vegeta me encomendó la tarea de ser tu compañero, y así como lo fui con tu padre, también seré el leal servidor tuyo y de tus hermanos…- tomó aire -…y como esposo, juro poner todo mi empeño en hacerte feliz- dijo mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de ella

La princesa se sonrojó más ante eso, aclaró su garganta –Zorn yo… no estoy feliz con este compromiso, no por ti, digo, te conozco de hace años, y eres un gran saiyajin pero… el modo en que mi padre tomó la decisión sin tomarme en cuenta… ¡ESO ME TIENE FURIOSA! - exclamó Odette

-Princesa, yo una vez tuve que renunciar a mi corazón por anteponer mi deber. Pero tú tienes un deber más grande que el mío, puesto que serás nuestra reina, y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente, no importando cuál sea tu decisión alteza- dijo el diplomático

Ella sonrió -¡Gracias Zorn! Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo- dijo la princesa

-De eso no tengas duda alguna- dijo el noble

-Zorn… ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas? Necesito… pensar- solicitó Odette

Zorn se levantó de la banca –Te veo después, alteza- El guerrero hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar

Odette se encontraba sola en la oscuridad del Jardín, con sus pensamientos atormentándole "Zorn… sería tan afortunada de ser tu esposa, eso si no estuviera enamorada de Raditz… Raditz ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porqué no estás aquí conmigo? ¿Porqué no te enfrentaste a mi padre como tanto me prometiste?" pensaba con desesperación –Raditz- pronunció en susurro

De las sombras, la silueta de un saiyajin de cabello largo se hizo presente, él había salido para hablar con su novia, y miró de lejos la escena entre el parlamentario y la princesa, escuchando la conversación –A sus órdenes Princesa Odette- dijo Raditz con un tono seco de voz

Odette volteó cuando lo escuchó -¡Raditz!- exclamó ella, se levantó de la banca y corrió hacia él, quiso abrazarlo pero

-¿Requiere de algo Princesa?- dijo con voz severa, deteniéndola en seco

Ella lo miró con dolor -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó la princesa

Raditz la miró enojado -¿Y tú por qué dices amarme y te comprometes con otro delante de toda la elite del reino?- reclamó

Odette se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡MI PADRE LO DECIDIÓ RADITZ! ¡NO YO!- exclamó ella, respiró profundamente –Yo habría querido casarme contigo- dijo amargamente

-Yo también Odette- Dijo el saiyajin con amargura, desvió la mirada –Pero me queda claro que tú perteneces a otro mundo, eres la futura reina… yo… sólo soy un soldado más…- el saiyajin le dio la espalda a la princesa -adiós Odette- Raditz se alejó con los puños cerrados y la cabeza baja

-¡RADITZ NO TE VAYAS!- gritó Odette sin respuesta de su amado, cayó de rodillas y apretó sus puños -¡RADITZ!- gritó, mientras la energía de su ki emanaba de su cuerpo

Esa noche un orgulloso príncipe reflexionaba sobre cómo y qué hacer para recuperar a su mujer de cabello y ojos azules, aquella por la que estaba decidido a enfrentarse a todos, hasta a su padre "Bulma... No sé por dónde empezar pero... si he de buscar bajo cada piedra de Vegitasein o por todo el universo lo haré... no creo la historia de mi padre ¡Simplemente no lo creo!" pensó Vegeta

En el gran templo, Vilandra meditaba y también, consultaba varios libros, algunos religiosos y otros de política, leyes y legislación, buscando algo que la liberara a ella y su hermana, pues el escrito en el libro sagrado liberaba a Vegeta. Y otro pensamiento también cruzaba por su mente "Gokú... seguramente vienes en camino a Vegitasein... ¡Llega pronto!... espero que puedas perdonarme por no decirte todo sobre mi... pero no tengo dudas, si he de tener un compañero, quiero que seas tú" eran las reflexiones de ella mientras ideaba algún modo "pacífico" de liberarse del compromiso con Kaleb. Pacífico por decir que el revelarse contra su padre quería dejarlo como una última carta la cual no deseaba utilizar ya que, finalmente se trataba de su padre.

En el jardín, Odette, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, se sentía confundida y enojada por como su padre forzó su compromiso con Zorn, y por otro lado, estaba furiosa y triste por haber perdido al saiyajin de quien se enamoró a los 16, aquel que le dio su primer beso, y a pesar del enorme orgullo de su familia, hoy lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de aquel amor.

Y desde una celda, a la vista de todos y al mismo tiempo, oculta del mundo "Ya debió haber sido tu fiesta de compromiso Vegeta" pensó Bulma con amargura "de seguro debes estar vestido con esa armadura y capa que se te ven tan bien... ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida al creer que podríamos estar juntos" pensaba con dolor la terrícola, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía, y las saladas lágrimas nuevamente escapaban de sus ojos, hasta hacerla caer rendida por el cansancio

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Drama, drama, drama... Ahora si que, como decimos en México, el Rey se madrugó a sus hijos (osea, los tomó desprevenidos) ¿Cómo ven semejante festejo y salirles con el anuncio oficial? en el siguiente episodio... __¿les doy un adelanto? ¡NO!... pero que alguien más lo haga_

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Gokú! Vegeta comenzará a buscar a Bulma... ¿sabrá que su padre está detrás de su desaparición? ¿Encontrará a Bulma?

Raditz... ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿A qué tienes que ir a los cuarteles militares?

El sumo sacerdote le hace una revelación a la emperatriz que podría darle su libertad

Y Bulma recibe un mensaje muy especial por parte de los tres dioses- (música de Schala head schala de fondo)

-El próximo capítulo de La Era dorada de los Saiyajin será...- aquí yo interrumpo

-¡No digas Gokú!... la verdad no sé cómo se llamará el siguiente capítulo, jaja... pero ya dijiste mucho, tú sigue tu viaje que casi llegas a Vegitasein- dije yo

_Bueno, nos leemos al próximo capi... ¿reviews?_


	23. Bendito Sea el Fruto de tu Vientre

_**Guest: **__Gracias! Y seguimos con más tensión_

_**Fernanda:**__ Desgraciadamente así pasa mucho :'(_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Pues… aquí comienza a buscarla_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ todos lo amamos 3 jejeje_

_**Gadak:**__ pues aquí puede ser que Vilandra encuentre algo que la libere… sigue leyendo, jejejeje_

_El título de este capítulo, por cierto, es muy revelador... y si, tomé la frase del Ave María jejejeje_

**CAPITULO 21**

**BENDITO SEA EL FRUTO DE TU VIENTRE**

El sol de un nuevo día llegó a Vegitasein. El príncipe de los saiyajin estaba de pie desde muy temprano, no había logrado dormir en parte, por la rabia debido a aquella jugada de su padre al comprometerlo sorpresivamente con Keiza. Por otro lado, su mayor preocupación desde que regresó tenía nombre y apellido: Bulma Briefs.

El príncipe mandó llamar a Nappa a sus habitaciones con carácter de urgente a primera hora para que investigara sobre el paradero de la científico. Vegeta esperaba impaciente la llegada del guerrero, caminando de un lado a otro ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de todo eso. Se dirigió hasta la entrada de su habitación para dejar entrar al gran guerrero calvo

-¿Qué pasó Vegeta? ¿Cuál es la urgencia tan temprano?- preguntó Nappa

El príncipe frunció el ceño -No sé qué hagas, y para ser honesto tampoco me interesa, pero quiero que averigües qué fue lo que pasó con Bulma- ordenó con brusquedad

-¿La terrícola?- preguntó el saiyajin mayor

El príncipe lo miró con hastío –No, la cocinera. ¡CLARO QUE HABLO DE LA TERRÍCOLA, NO SEAS IMBÉCIL!- espetó con rudeza

El calvo alzó una ceja -¿Acaso piensas tenerla como concubina aún estando casado con la srita. Keiza, Vegeta?- preguntó

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA NAPPA!- exclamó el príncipe -¡No pienso casarme con esa zorra que eligió mi padre!- sentenció

-¿Piensas acaso desafiar al Rey?- preguntó Nappa con preocupación

-Más que eso- dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos

Nappa lo miró con incertidumbre -¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Vegeta?- preguntó

-Lo sabrás a su momento… creo que mi padre está involucrado… como sea, al Rey se le puede desafiar…- se quedó pensativo -… pero no a los dioses- recordó el escrito que Vilandra tradujo para él cuando estaban de viaje -ahora vete y averigua sobre Bulma, y si hay que buscarla bajo las piedras ¡NO IMPORTA! Pero quiero informes de ella- ordenó el príncipe

-Pero… si tu padre está involucrado puede haber información que no logre conseguir Vegeta- dijo el calvo

Vegeta lo miró con severidad –Si es así me dices y voy yo mismo, y si a mi me niegan algo, a Vilandra nadie puede negarle nada, así que no hay excusas Nappa, ¡ahora ve!- dijo el príncipe

-Si Vegeta- Dicho esto, Nappa dio la media vuelta para realizar lo que Vegeta le solicitó

El príncipe se quedó sólo en su recámara, aguardando por la reunión pactada con sus hermanas

*************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ***************************

Vilandra había pasado toda la noche en el templo, trataba de buscar algún recurso legal, divino… lo que fuera para salir de todo ese embrollo "Podría… podría derrocar a mi Padre y asumir el poder total del imperio… y así Odette y Vegeta serían los nuevos reyes" sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento "sea como sea es mi padre" pensaba

Finalmente por la madrugada el cansancio la venció, quedándose profundamente dormida en un cómodo diván. Aún sin cobrar bien la conciencia, el sol de la ventana ya había conseguido despertarle un poco –Gokú…- pronunció aún sin despertar del todo, viendo entre sueño la cara de aquel saiyajin que le había robado el aliento

La coli blanca sintió que una mano la agitaba con suavidad, despertándose para ver de quién se trataba -¿eh?- volteó su cabeza –Heron, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz bastante modorra

El anciano sacerdote se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ella -Te quedaste profundamente dormida leyendo, majestad- dijo Heron

Ella se incorporó para quedar sentada, se talló los ojos -intento ver cómo liberarme del compromiso con ese imbécil de Kaleb- dijo con severidad

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco- el sacerdote se levantó –ven conmigo- comenzó a caminar seguido por la emperatriz. Ambos caminaron a través de los pasillos del templo, hasta llegar al altar mayor

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Heron?- preguntó Vilandra mientras observaba

El sacerdote estaba encendiendo incienso –ya lo verás, majestad- dijo el anciano, mientras llenaba un bol de cristal con agua cristalina –Ven- llamó a la coliblanca

Vilandra subió las escalinatas del altar, observó que el anciano se sentó en el piso frente al bol lleno de agua -¿La técnica divina?- preguntó ella

Heron asintió –La magia es un arte que desgraciadamente se ha perdido entre los saiyajin, los dioses, tus ancestros eran expertos en esllo, y nuestra diosa usaba esta misma técnica para leer el destino- dijo el anciano

Vilandra se sentó de frente a él -¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó

Heron la tomó de las manos –concéntrate en el agua- dijo

Ambos saiyajin se quedaron mirando fijamente el bol de cristal con agua, mientras el humo del incienso les rodeaba. En el agua comenzaron a verse imágenes como si vieran el universo, con galaxias de colores y estrellas. Vilandra pudo observar la cara de Gokú, sonriendo sin darse cuenta; y se observó a ella misma junto a él, con un sencillo vestido blanco con pliegues _(como el famoso vestido de Marilyn Monroe… los que ya se saben la historia no spoilen jajajaja)_

La sonrisa de la coliblanca se esfumó cuando vió el rostro de Kaleb en el agua, seguido de una sombra negra la cual comenzó a formar un cráneo oscuro atravesado por una espada, y una serpiente saliendo de la boca del cráneo y enrollándose a través del filo en forma descendente, y después, Kaleb junto a ese símbolo

-¡ALASTOR!- exclamó el sacerdote sumamente asustado, soltando las manos de la emperatriz

-¿Qué dices Heron?- preguntó ella

El sacerdote intentó recomponerse -¡Tienes razón en no casarte con Lord Kaleb!…. hay algo muy oscuro a su alrededor- dijo el sacerdote

Vilandra le miró sorprendida -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó

-Espero estar equivocado pero… algo nada bueno, una maldad que pensé extinguida hace décadas- balbuceaba Heron

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE SER LA MUJER DE ESE CERDO?- exclamó Vilandra con desesperación

-Está bien, te lo diré…- Heron respiró profundamente -Hace muchos siglos, en el tiempo de los 3 dioses, existía también el demonio oscuro- comenzó a relatar

-Alastor, lo sé ¿y qué con eso? Los dioses lo destruyeron- dijo la coliblanca

-Clandestinamente, se formó una secta por los adoradores de Alastor, y así como todos, ellos también esperaban la llegada de los 3 hermanos hijos de Brigid… es decir majestad, que esperaban por el nacimiento de usted y sus hermanos- relataba el anciano

-¿y para qué nos quieren?- preguntó ella

El sacerdote se quedó un momento pensativo -Según la profecía divina, por ustedes comenzará una época de iluminación para nuestra raza, así que los adoradores de Alastor les esperaban para destruirlos para evitarlo. Su madre sospechaba que esa secta era quien había contactado a Freezer, lo que resultó ser cierto, otros sacerdotes y yo nos encargamos de eliminar a varios de los Lastorianos, algunos incluso estaban metidos en el parlamento- dijo Heron

Vilandra lo miró con sorpresa -¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- dijo casi con indignación

-Es cierto, Lord Paraguss, el hermano de la difunta reina Onionte, quien fuera la primera esposa del Rey Vegeta, era un miembro de esa secta, yo mismo lo maté y a él a su hijo Broly aún cuando éste era solo un bebé, no me enorgullece haber asesinado al infante, pero Paraguss lo creó, por decirlo de algún modo, alterando su genética para volverlo extremadamente violento y poderoso- se quedó serio –ese pobre niño hubiera sido una enorme amenaza- dijo el anciano

-Pero toda esta secta de los lastorianos y eso… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi compromiso con aquel idiota?- preguntó Vilandra

El sacerdote desvió la mirada -No tenemos pruebas contundentes majestad pero, por lo que vimos en el agua…- tomó aire -…creo que Lord Kaleb es un adorador de Alastor, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, buscó comprometerse con usted para acceder al poder y después destruirla- dijo el anciano

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -El único guerrero en el universo que rebasa mis poderes, es mi hermano Vegeta, Kaleb es infinitamente más débil que yo ¿Cómo crees que puede destruirme?- dijo con arrogancia

El anciano suspiró -Majestad, esté muy alerta y no se confíe, los lastorianos son astutos y cobardes, no actúan de frente, todo lo hacen entre sombras, operan con venenos y artimañas, jamás espere un ataque frontal de ellos, nunca la confrontarán cara a cara porque estarían en desventaja, pero si pueden usar algún tóxico en su contra- dijo el sacerdote

Ella se cruzó de brazos -Para ser adoradores del diablo, son demasiado cobardes- dijo la emperatriz

-Eso es porque el demonio no tiene el poder de los dioses, no puede crear, no puede destruir… al menos no directamente, pero es persuasivo… demasiado persuasivo y su camino de oscuridad es seductor- dijo Heron

Vilandra se quedó pensativa –Y el objetivo de matarnos a mi y a mis hermanos… ¿para qué exactamente quiere eso el demonio ese?- preguntó

-Para regresar a su señor a la vida, los lastorianos necesitan la bendita sangre de ustedes 3, que son descendientes directos de los dioses, para poder traer a Alastor a este mundo- dijo el anciano

-¿Acaso Alastor no había sido destruido por los dioses?- preguntó Vilandra

El rostro del sacerdote se oscureció -Destruido no… los dioses dieron su vida para contenerlo en un lugar situado mucho más abajo que el inframundo donde reina el Dios Esus… Desde que los dioses desterraron a Alastor, siempre ha buscado volver, pero la única forma era obteniendo ayuda de los dioses, o en este caso, la sangre de su descendencia, sólo la sangre de quien le desterró puede sacar al maldito de su encierro- dijo Heron

Vilandra se quedó pensativa -¿Cómo puedo saber si Kaleb es un lastoriano?- preguntó

El sacerdote se agarró la barbilla -Los adoradores de Alastor son discretos, con excepción de una marca provocada… puede ser un tatuaje, una cicatriz hecha con alguna daga, una marca por hierro, en fin, se marcan con el símbolo de Alastor- respondió

–Heron… si tus sospechas son ciertas, entonces será mejor que siga la corriente con éste compromiso un rato, al menos hasta que descubra a ese traidor- dijo la coli blanca

-¡NO!- exclamó el anciano sacerdote -¡SI LO QUE SOSPECHO ES CIERTO, TODA LA FAMILIA REAL ESTÁ EN RIESGO!- dijo temeroso

Ella se cruzó de brazos -Pues tendré que pedir a los dioses que me cuiden la espalda… Heron, no pienso dejar que uno o más traidores vivan para pretender, estúpidamente, acabar con mi imperio y mi pueblo además… si Kaleb está metido en eso ¡Soy libre!- dijo la coliblanca

-Tú eres sabia Vilandra, pero eres demasiado impulsiva, piensa bien todo antes de actuar- dijo el anciano

-Así será Heron- dijo la emperatriz

*************************** **HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA ODETTE *******************************

Después de aquella pelea con Raditz en el jardín, Odette llegó a su dormitorio, ni siquiera se quitó el vestido, sólo se tumbó en la cama para sumergirse en sus recuerdos

_FLASHBACK_

Odette tenía 16 años, había viajado junto con su madre a una misión de negociación en algún planeta. La reina comenzaba a instruir a sus hijos en las negociaciones diplomáticas a fin de que ellos se hicieran cargo de eso, puesto que al rey no le agradaba tener a su esposa lejos.

Entre el escuadrón que les acompañaba, se encontraba un joven guerrero de unos 22 años, de cabello muy encrespado y largo. La misión en aquel planeta había concluido exitosamente para el imperio y ya estaban preparándose para volver al Planeta Vegeta.

La princesa había ido a explorar a unas montañas cercanas al campamento saiyajin, en medio de esas montañas, había un valle lleno de una vegetación tipo tropical, muchos árboles frutales, flores, plantas de hojas enormes. En medio de ese valle, había un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y limpia pero de color rosado.

Por precaución nadie se había atrevido a beber, ya que pudiera no ser compatible con el organismo saiyajin… pero se veía tan hermoso desde la lejanía que la princesa decidió echar un vistazo más de cerca. Se acercó a la orilla y se quitó el rastreador, se inclinó y vió su reflejo en el agua… en el fondo se observaban hermosas rocas de color azul turquesa, y se veían algunos pequeños peces blancos pero transparentes _(como medusas)_ quiso llevarse una de esas piedras azules como recuerdo, estaba a punto de tocar el agua cuando de pronto…

-No debería meter la mano en esa agua, alteza- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella

Odette volteó tan sorprendida y tan rápido, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en aquel lago, ella era una excelente nadadora pero "Ese soldado me las pagará por hacerme caer" pensó con malicia, pudo salir fácilmente, pero no iba a hacerlo

-¿alteza?– dijo Raditz mientras se acercaba al lago para tratar de visualizar a la joven -¿ALTEZA?- dijo con un tono más preocupado al ver que ella no salía

"¡Perfecto! Ya se austó" pensó Odette cerró los ojos, se dejó flotar sobre el agua de modo que su espalda quedara en la superficie y su cabeza sumergida

-¡Alteza por favor no esté jugando!- exclamó el saiyajin, vió asustado el cuerpo de la princesa flotando, no queriendo creer que ninguna desgracia haya ocurrido -¿ALTEZA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?- al no obtener respuesta y seguir viendo el cuerpo flotando, se arrojó al agua. Nadó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de la princesa, la tomó por la cintura para darle vuelta y sacarle la cabeza del agua, la tomó en brazos y salió volando hasta llegar a la orilla para recostar a la princesa en el suelo -¡Alteza por favor reaccione!- el guerrero acercó su rostro al de la princesa para saber si respiraba

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!- Odette "despertó" sorpresivamente, haciendo que Raditz cayera de sentón -¡DEBISTE VER TU ROSTRO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TU… JAJAJAJAJA…. ¡TU EN VERDAD CREISTE QUE ESTABA MUERTA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía divertidamente

Saiyajin frunció el ceño –No debería de estar haciendo estas bromas alteza- dijo Raditz bastante enfadado pero conteniéndose

Ella se cruzó de brazos -qué serio te pusiste- dijo con ironía -fuiste demasiado ingenuo al creer que yo moriría de un modo tan simple- dijo con arrogancia

-Es mi deber protegerle alteza, por eso me preocupé- dijo él con voz severa

Odette se acercó a Raditz -¿Entonces te preocupaste por mi sólo porque es tu deber?- preguntó

-Como dije alteza, no puedo permitir que nada le pase- respondió el saiyajin

Odette alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él –Pero hace un momento no sólo me protegiste…. Me salvaste Raditz- dijo la princesa

El primogénito de Bardock pestañeó -¿Sabe mi nombre?- dijo sorprendido, y esque era la primera vez que él era asignado a viajar con la familia real

-Siempre quiero saber quienes forman el escuadrón que viaja conmigo- respondió la princesa

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja –eso no es muy común- dijo él, pues conocía el carácter voluble y despectivo que poseían el padre y hermanos de ella

-Yo no soy nada común Raditz- dijo la princesa mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Eso lo sé bien… Odette- el pronunció ese nombre con una sonrisa en los labios, observando que ella detuvo su caminar ante esto –Perdón si le causé molestia Alteza- borró aquella sonrisa y volvió a ponerse serio

La princesa se volteó y caminó hacia él quedando ambos de frente -No me molestó… es sólo que nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre además de mi familia- sonrió

-Y ahora lo hice yo- dijo Raditz con una sonrisa pícara

–Si… ahora tú- dijo la princesa algo nerviosa y volteando la mirada, sonrojándose al sentir cuando Raditz besó el dorso de su mano

-Se extraño ver sonrojada a una princesa- dijo Raditz riendo

-¡NO TE RIAS DE MI!- exclamó Odette -¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REIRTE DE LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN? ERES UN… - Un dulce beso calló sus palabras, era un beso suave, dulce, tierno -¿qué pasó?- dijo confundida y ruborizada, pues ese había sido su primer beso

Él rió –eres más linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo Raditz

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Qué fácil te diste por vencido Raditz!- exclamó con amargura mientras lloraba en la soledad de su habitación, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ella.

A la mañana siguiente y después de terminar de arreglarse, se disponía a salir para ir con Vegeta a la reunión que habían pactado ella y sus hermanos. Ya había salido del área de dormitorio y estaba por llegar a la salida, pero le llamó la atención algo en la mesa de la sala de su estancia "¿Una flor?" Odette se acercó a la mesa y vió aquella flor, era púrpura, como un alcatraz con varios pistilos, los pétalos parecían como terciopelo, debajo de la flor había un sobre que tan sólo decía: _Princesa Odette_. Ella abrió el sobre, sacó un fino papel tipo pergamino y leyó lo siguiente

_Princesa:_

_Sé que no estás feliz por nuestro matrimonio, pero tampoco quiero ser el motivo de tu tristeza. Espero poder alegrar un poco tu día con este detalle, y reiterarte que soy tu leal servidor._

_Recuerda que estaré a tu servicio siempre, tanto como político, y cuando el momento llegue, también como esposo… Y sabes que cumpliré mi promesa, como cumplí en ser tu novio cuando crecieras_

_Zorn_

Odette no pudo más que sonreír ante el detalle de su futuro esposo -Zorn- dijo en susurro "¿Porqué tienes que ser tan lindo conmigo?" suspiró –al menos es mejor que me obliguen a casarme contigo, y no como mi hermana con ese cerdo de Kaleb- dijo para sí misma mientras buscaba un florero para colocar aquella flor

***************************** **CÁRCEL TSUFUR *****************************

La tsufur observaba a Bulma algo extraña -¿Bulma?- preguntó con cierta preocupación

La científico volteó a ver a su compañera de cárcel -¿qué pasa Tyra?- dijo

-¿te pasa algo? No te veo nada bien, estás muy pálida- dijo la tsufur

-Me he sentido algo mal estos días, supongo que la comida no me ha caído muy bien, siempre tengo náuseas, a veces me duele la cabeza, o me mareo, igual puede ser por la comida… o el estrés de estar en este lugar- dijo la peli azul

-Tal vez… aquí la comida ciertamente no es lo mejor- dijo la tsufur

-no sabes lo que daría por una hamburguesa con mucho queso, papas a la francesa, coca cola y un helado de yogurt con chocolate derretido, mermelada de zarzamora, más mermelada de durazno y con chispas- dijo Bulma

-¿Y qué es todo eso?- preguntó Tyra con curiosidad

-Comida terrestre, y muuuuy deliciosa… cuando salgamos de aquí te invito a comer en la tierra- dijo Bulma mientras le sonreía a su amiga

-¿crees que saldremos de aquí? Bulma… existe sólo una forma de salir de ésta prisión, y esa es muriendo- dijo Tyra con amargura

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Yo voy a sacarnos de aquí o me dejo de llamar Bulma Briefs! No pienso morir en un lugar tan espantoso como este- exclamó la terrícola, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-¡EL DESAYUNO!- dijo un ser parecido a una lagartija que era el encargado de alimentar a los presos. Le dejó su bandeja de comida a Tyra, y por último a Bulma, al terminar, se fue llevándose consigo el carrito con el que transportaba los alimentos

Bulma se disponía a comer pero –gguuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaag- corrió al baño para vomitar

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- preguntó Tyra desde su celda

Otro vómito, fue la única respuesta que recibió. Bulma continuó vomitando hasta que ya no pudo más. Se acercó a la salida, sabía que su amiga se había preocupado por ella –Tyra, perdón, estoy bien, te digo que la comida no me sienta bien…- se agarró la cabeza –¡haaay! me siento tan mareada- exclamó

-Mejor descansa Bulma…. Finalmente, ¡no tienes nada mejor que hacer! ¿O si?- dijo la tsufur con ironía

-Si… tienes razón- respondió la científico

*********************** **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** **********************

Vilandra y Odette llegaron a la recámara de su hermano mayor, los 3 estaban reunidos en la estancia de él con varias bandejas de comida, panes, frutas, café, jugos, etc. que habían ordenado les llevaran

-¿Bueno y tú? ¿Te gusta mucho ese vestido?- preguntó sarcásticamente Vegeta al ver que Vilandra seguía con aquel hermoso vestido rojo que lució durante la fiesta

-No llegué a dormir, estuve toda la noche en el templo y no me cambié- respondió la coliblanca

-Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Odette

-¿Por qué no derrocar a mi padre? Tomamos el control y nos deshacemos los 3 de estos estúpidos compromisos- dijo Vegeta

Ambas se quedaron pensando en esa posibilidad -No es mala idea… pero creo que de momento hay que seguir la corriente, al menos hasta obtener mayor información- dijo Vilandra

-¿De qué demonios hablas Vilandra?- reclamó Vegeta -¡NI LOCO PIENSO CASARME CON ESA ZORRA QUE MI PADRE ELIGIO!- espetó bruscamente

La coli blanca tomó aire -Estuve platicando con Heron y si lo que dijo resulta cierto, nos da el boleto de libertad a Vegeta y… bueno, sobretodo a mi, porque con el escrito de la diosa, Vegeta es libre- dijo ella

-¡Gracias por tomarme en cuenta!- dijo Odette con ironía

-Al menos a ti te tocó casarte con tu novio, así que no te quejes- respondió Vilandra

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NOVIO?!- exclamó un enfadado Vegeta

-¡ZORN NO ES MI NOVIO!... al menos… no lo era hasta anoche- exclamó Odette ruborizada

Vegeta se le quedó viendo a Odette un tanto extraño –por cierto Vili… ¿me puedes explicar qué te dijo el anciano como para que quieras que sigamos con ésta farsa?- preguntó Vegeta

-Por lo que me dijo Heron, Kaleb podría estar detrás de una conspiración en contra de nosotros- explicó ella

-Entonces hay que arrestar a esa sabandija y ejecutarlo por traición, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo Vegeta

-Ah bueno nada, sólo quiero averiguar si mi futuro esposo está tratando de matarme y a mi familia, digo porque si es así, eso no será un buen comienzo para nuestro matrimonio- dijo Vilandra sarcásticamente

La princesa estaba conteniendo la risa -¿m… matarnos?- preguntó entre incrédula y burlona

A Vegeta también se le estaba por salir la risa-matarnos…. ¡ESA SABANDIJA! JAJAJAJA- carcajeó sonoramente

Vilandra se unió a las risas de sus hermanos -Estoy conciente que no puede matarnos, somos infinitamente más poderosos que él- respiró para recomponerse -pero si las sospechas de Heron son ciertas…. Significa que podemos condenar a Kaleb por traición, pierde su lugar y derechos como miembro del parlamento y podremos ejecutarlo- dijo con un brillo de malicia

-¿Y qué propones Vili?- preguntó Odette

-Heron sospecha que Kaleb es un adorador del demonio Alastor, los seguidores de esa secta tienen una marca con el símbolo del demonio en la piel…. Así que voy a ver cómo le hago para comprobar si el maldito está marcado….- se quedó pensativa

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Kaleb?- preguntó Vegeta severamente

-Tengo un plan para ver si el muy cerdo tiene la marca- respondió Vilandra

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron en su totalidad -¿NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO ACOSTARTE CON ÉL?- exclamó

-¡CLARO QUE NO VEGETA! ¿Acaso crees que soy una golfa?- reclamó la emperatriz

-Por cierto Vegeta- interrumpió Odette -¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Bulma?- preguntó la princesa

El rostro del príncipe se tornó en seriedad -Ayer que llegamos de Tatooine, fui a su recámara y me encuentro con que no están sus cosas…- se quedó pensativo –entró nuestro padre y dijo que se había largado y que dio la orden de arrestarla si la ven en cualquier otro planeta del imperio… pero…- apretó un puño -¡NO LE CREO!... Algo le pasó, estoy seguro, y no descansaré hasta saber qué le sucedió, ya puse a Nappa a investigar- remató el príncipe

Vilandra se quedó pensativa -Creo que sería buena idea que le dijeras a Nappa que revise los videos de seguridad, y en caso de que por algo le nieguen información, díganme para ordenar que me la entreguen- dijo la emperatriz

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza ante el apoyo de su hermana

*********************** **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PARLAMENTO SAIYAJIN **********************

Un guardia corría presuroso por los pasillos de la sede del parlamento saiyajin, el soldado se detuvo al encontrar a cierto personaje –Lord Kaleb- dijo el guardia

-¿qué pasa soldado?- preguntó el parlamentario

El guardia le entregó un papel al noble -Me encargaron que le diera ésta nota urgente- dijo el saiyajin

Kaleb tomó el papel -Puedes retirarte soldado- dijo él

-¡Si Lord Kaleb!- dicho esto, el guardia se retiró

Kaleb abrió la nota y leyó lo siguiente:

_Kaleb, lamento el haber sido tan ruda contigo anoche… y en el pasado… la verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa por nuestro compromiso, quisiera hacer las paces contigo, si seremos esposos, quisiera que nos llevemos bien… Búscame ésta noche en el jardín del palacio donde está la alberca, necesito verte. _

_Vilandra_

El noble sonrió maliciosamente "Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé… ¡Pronto serás mía Vilandra!... te haré mi mujer y luego voy a destruirte junto con toda tu familia" pensó el noble

**************************** **CUARTELES MILITARES ****************************

Raditz había llegado a reportarse al cuartel, caminó hasta llegar a una oficina -¡General!- saludó al saiyajin que ahí se encontraba

- Raditz, ¿Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí? Pensé que estabas de licencia- dijo el general

-Si… bueno yo… vine porque…- desvió la mirada "Odette… no puedo seguir cerca de ti" pensó –Vine para ver si hay alguna misión en la que pueda ser útil- dijo el primogénito de Bardock

-Pues, tengo esto- le entregó unos papeles –Lo bueno es que pronto volverás a casa- dijo el general

Raditz hizo una mueca –bueno… si es lo que hay- dijo él

*************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA *******************************

La emperatriz estaba recostada en su cama, pensativa hasta que escuchó una alarma en su scouter, se lo colocó y sonrió _Transmisión entrante de Gokú_ leyó en la pantalla, accionó la comunicación -¡Gokú!- exclamó con alegría

-_Hola Vili_- saludó el guerrero a través del aparato

-Pensé que estabas camino a Vegitasein, por eso no habíamos hablado en los últimos días- dijo ella

-_Acabo de llegar y quiero verte antes que a nadie… ¿Puedo verte en 5 minutos en donde siempre?_- dijo Gokú

-¡Claro!- exclamó ella

-_Te veo en 5 minutos entonces_- fin de la transmisión

Vilandra sonrió ilusionada –Gokú…- suspiró -¡Finalmente estás aquí!- se levantó de su cama y fue a su vestidor a cambiarse por unos leggins y botas negras y una blusa color hueso ajustada en el busto y suelta hacia abajo para disimular su cola –hoy… hoy pienso decirte la verdad Gokú… y espero puedas entenderme- dijo para si misma ante el espejo

********************** **EN UN RINCON DE UN JARDIN DEL PALACIO **************************

Gokú aguardaba por volver a ver a su amada, a quien dejó en Vegitasein hacía 3 meses "¿Porqué tardará tanto?" se preguntó pues ya llevaba 10 minutos de espera _(N/A: ni aguanta nada, yo me tardo 2 horas en arreglarme)_ Hasta que observó a la saiyajin llegar ante él -¡Vili!- dijo él, corriendo a abrazarla y levantándola en el aire

-¡Gokú!- exclamó con alegría al reunirse nuevamente con su amado, fundiéndose con él en un largo y apasionado beso

-Te extrañé mucho Vili- dijo el guerrero

Ella sonrió –estos tres meses fueron eternos- dijo Vilandra

-Lo sé- dijo Gokú –pero prometí que volvería por ti… no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti Vili- acercó su frente a la de ella

-Ni yo… no quiero que volvamos a alejarnos nunca más- dijo ella

La pareja volvió a besarse, por todos aquellos besos que se debían y no habían podido intercambiar en todo este tiempo. Los minutos se fueron sin que se dieran cuenta mientras hablaban, reían y sobretodo, se besaban

Vilandra se puso seria –Gokú…- tomó aire

-si, ¿dime?- preguntó el canciller de la Tierra con sorpresa

-Tengo… tengo algo que confesarte…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de una alarma en su rastreador -¡DIABLOS!- exclamó cuando vió en la pantalla un recordatorio

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Gokú

Ella hizo una mueca –estoy retrasada…- se quedó pensativa –podría…. ¿podría verte mañana aquí después de la asamblea de cancilleres Gokú? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo la emperatriz

-Aquí nos vemos entonces- la besó

-Hasta mañana- se despidió ella con un beso tierno, que se tornó en más apasionado, realmente no quería irse, pero debía ejecutar su plan para librarse de su compromiso, y ser libre de estar con Gokú, su verdadero amor

**************************** **ALBERCA DEL PALACIO** ***************************

En otra sección del palacio, había una alberca que asemejaba un lago, rodeada por rocas para darle esa apariencia, y una pequeña cascada artificial en una de las esquinas. Aquella alberca estaba rodeada por un bello jardín con caminos hechos con piedras de río.

Kaleb había llegado a aquel lugar de palacio tal y como Vilandra le había indicado en la nota que le envió. Se sentó en una de las bancas que había por ahí a esperarla.

Ya llevaba unos 20 minutos esperanto, y comenzaba a impacientarse "¿Dónde demonios estás maldita engreída? ¡Quiero ver qué tienes para mí preciosa!" pensaba el parlamentario mientras sus dedos golpeaban impacientemente el granito de la banca

Otros 15 minutos pasaron, y Kaleb ya estaba muy molesto "¡¿Pero qué te crees maldita?! ¿Piensas burlarte de mi?... Si no fuera porque gracias a ti seré el amo y señor de este imperio, te asesinaría" pensaba el impaciente y enojado funcionario, cuando…

-Kaleb- pronunció una coqueta voz femenina, provocando que el parlamentario volteara

**************************** **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO** ***************************

Bulma se encontraba en una ciudad totalmente deshabitada, un pueblo fantasma, donde se apreciaban lo que en algún momento de la historia, fueron casas, hoy, todo en ruinas. Caminaba por la calle principal de aquel poblado "Que lugar tan triste" pensó al observar la desolación de aquel lugar abandonado.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la plaza principal de aquella ciudad fantasma, en el centro de esa plaza había un monumento fabricado con un material que parecía mármol, el monumento era de 3 personas encima del sol, los 3 con cola -deben ser saiyajin- dijo Bulma para sí misma al observar este detalle

El monumento era de una mujer con 2 hombres, uno a cada lado. Uno de los varones sostenía una lanza, y el otro un tridente. La mujer en medio de ellos se observaba de cabellos largos, en la cabeza una corona, en su mano izquierda una manzana, y en su mano derecha, sostenía un báculo en cuya punta se observaba el símbolo de la triqueta.

Bulma continuó observando aquel monumento, el saiyajin que sostenía la lanza se apreciaba más corpulento que el que sostenía el tridente, y su expresión era aguerrida, mientras que el del tridente, tenía en su rostro una expresión más seria, incluso fría "es como, la mirada de un juez que condena a muerte a un prisionero" pensó la terrícola

La científico centró ahora su atención en la mujer de aquella estatua, fijándose en su rostro, con una expresión cálida, y en sus labios se esbozaba una discreta sonrisa. Miró sorprendida aquella estatua -¡ES LA MUJER DEL JARDIN!- exclamó al reconocer a aquella mujer

Hubo un terremoto en ese momento, Bulma perdió el equilibrio e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Cuando el sismo acabó, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, volvió a observar el monumento pero sólo estaba el sol, los saiyajin desaparecieron "¿Se habrán destruido con el terremoto? No…. No hay pedazos en el suelo" pensó Bulma mientras observaba el lugar, algo a su espalda llamó su atención, topándose a 3 personas frente a ella -¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes saben dónde estoy?- preguntó, no obteniendo respuesta alguna -¡NO SEAN GROSEROS LES HICE UNA PREGUNTAAAA!- reclamó molesta

Al mismo tiempo, esas tres personas alzaron la mirada, Bulma los reconoció -no…. no puede ser…. ustedes… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó al percatarse de que esos tres sujetos de carne y hueso frente a ella, eran las estatuas que observaba

Los tres se acercaron a Bulma hasta rodearla -¿Qué quieren de mi?- preguntó la científico con temor

La saiyajin de cálida mirada extendió la mano donde tenía la manzana, la cual irradió una luz blanca muy brillante, y se convirtió en un libro de oro. Ella se acercó a Bulma, se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del abdomen de Bulma y sopló -Bendito sea el hijo primogénito del rey sol, el guerrero que traerá orgullo a los saiyajin- dijo la diosa. El báculo que portaba se convirtió en una pluma dorada, comenzando entonces a escribir en aquel libro.

El dios que portaba la lanza se acercó a Bulma, y puso su mano sobre su vientre -La sangre guerrera de gaia y la guerrera saiyajin se unen para crear a este nuevo guerrero, será hábil en el combate, un gran estratega, valiente, y poderoso como ninguno- dijo el dios Dahda, para entonces apartarse de la terrícola

Aquel que sujetaba el tridente también se acercó a ella, y al igual que el anterior, posó su mano en el vientre de la peliazul -Tendrá una buena muerte, digna del heredero al trono del rey sol, será recordado por siglos, y morirá colmado de honor y gloria- dijo el dios

La pluma de la diosa desapareció y nuevamente ahí estaba el báculo en la mano de ella. Aquellos tres misteriosos seres se reunieron, y el libro de oro se convirtió en una esfera luminosa

La diosa caminó hacia Bulma -Bendita seas, hija de Gaia- dijo Brigid

-Yo Dahda bendigo al gran guerrero y a quien lo traerá a la vida- dijo el sujeto de la Lanza

-Yo, Esus bendigo la vida del heredero, y lo acompaño en la muerte cuando la hora llegue- dijo el del tridente

Los tres dioses quedaron frente a Bulma -Bendita sea la madre del hijo del rey sol. Bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

La diosa extendió la mano y lanzó aquella esfera de luz que hacía unos instantes era el libro de oro. La esfera llegó al abdomen de Bulma y se introdujo en ella, dando una sensación cálida.

Bulma se despertó sobresaltada -¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó, volteando a ver a su alrededor –Así que sigo en esta horrible prisión…. ¡que sueño tan más extraño!…– dijo para si misma, puso su cabeza entre sus manos, recordando lo que soño "¡No es posible! ¿Acaso estaré embarazada?" pensó -¡No Bulma! Tú eres una científico, crees en los hechos, ¡no puedes dejarte sugestionar por un sueño raro!...- dijo para si misma, intentando recobrar la cordura "Aunque, me he sentido tan mal últimamente… creí que era por todo lo que he pasado pero…. Si estoy embarazada, entonces… Kamisama… ¡ayúdame! ¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ" pensaba la terrícola

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Quieren saber qué hará Vilandra con Kaleb en esa cita? ¿Qué se imaginen que suceda? ¿Kaleb estará dentro de aquella secta misteriosa?_

_¿Qué creen que signifique esa visión de Vilandra con Gokú y ese vestido de Marilyn? Los que ya lo leyeron, no spoilen, jajaja… hablando de Gokú… ¿Qué pasará cuando Vili le revele quién es ella realmente?_

_Raditz se fue de Vegitasein, Odette está comprometida con su antiguo e inocente amor… y Zorn es todo un príncipe azul de cuentos, ¿Qué pasará con ese triángulo?_

_¿Vegeta encontrará a Bulma? ¿Cómo ven ese sueño que tuvo?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente. Saludos!_

_¿Reviews?_


	24. La Iniciación

_**YUSHI: **__Si, al menos a Odette le fue mejor con el compromiso forzado, Zorn es un amor. Me alegro emocionarte aunque ya conozcas la historia, jejeje… ¡YA TE EXTRAÑABA!_

_**Matsuri Brief:**__ si, esta es la nueva versión corregida, aumentada, etc, jejejeje_

_**Gadak:**__ Pues… aquí Gokú se entera de la verdad sobre Vilandra. Sobre Odette y Zorn, pues ella estaba enamorada de él de un modo platónico cuando ella era pequeña, y Raditz yéndose y dejándole a Zorn el camino libre, ve tu a saber qué pase con ese triángulo. Aquí vemos cómo Vilandra descubre a Kaleb_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Gracias! :) me alegro que te guste_

_**La chica de la capa roja:**__ Emocionante, ¿verdad?_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ ¿segura que no has leído la original? Jajajajaja…. Veamos quién es Kaleb dentro de la secta_

_Y por cierto, ayer fui a ver "300, el nacimiento de un imperio", y como dije por facebook, el personaje de Artemisa interpretado por Eva Green, ¡Justo como ella me imagino a Vilandra y Odette! Así aguerrida y violenta (sobretodo Vilandra ya que Odette es más dulce), y bellas a la vez, incluso hasta en lo despiadada para el combate porque, aquí y en mis otros fics, a las hermanas las pongo en situaciones de más intimidad tanto romántica y familiar, no tan enfocada en su faceta como guerreras así que… si, podría decir que más o menos son como Artemisa. Mejor me detengo o si no les voy a spoilear la película ¡Tienen que verla!_

**CAPITULO 22**

**LA INICIACIÓN**

Vilandra llegó a la cita con el parlamentario -Kaleb- dijo muy coquetamente, llamando la atención del funcionario –perdona la tardanza- dijo mientras se acercaba, enfundada en una bata de seda color rojo que le llegaba hasta medio muslo

Kaleb la miraba atónito -Sagrada Majestad- la reverenció sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Ella se acercó seductoramente -Kaleb, deja los formalismos- lo abrazó por el cuello -¿Acaso no vamos a ser esposos? ¡Olvida el protocolo! Por lo menos… cuando estemos a solas- se separó de él y caminó hasta la orilla de la alberca

"Estás buenísima" pensaba el saiyajin -Aquí me tienes, como pediste- dijo él

Ella lo miró coquetamente por encima del hombro –Como te dije en mi nota, quiero que nos llevemos bien, serás mi esposo así que quisiera que tuviéramos un mejor entendimiento- dijo Vilandra "¡Qué asco!" pensó cuando sintió que Kaleb la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura "Tienes suerte de que no te asesine ¡No soporto que te me acerques, menos que me toques!" reclamaba internamente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de matar al parlamentario. Con suavidad se quitó las manos de Kaleb y se volteó –Está hermosa la noche, ¿no lo crees?- trató de desviar el tema

-Si, pero tú estás más bella- dijo el noble "no sabes las ganas que tengo de meterte a mi cama y desvirgarte ahora mismo" pensaba

-¿Porqué no nadamos un poco? Tu… y yo…. Solos…. Con la noche como cómplice- guiñó un ojo- ¿qué dices?- Vilandra deshizo el nudo de su bata, dejándola caer, mostrando un sensual bikini rojo

Kaleb la miraba totalmente embobado, concentrándose en las curvas de la emperatriz, y en cómo esa cola blanca, única entre los saiyajin, ondeaba con coquetería

Vilandra saltó a la alberca, sacando la cabeza al poco rato -¡Anda! Ven y nada conmigo- dijo seductoramente "Y muéstrame si tienes la marca, así podré ejecutarte por traición sin que nadie diga nada" pensó con malicia

Kaleb tragó saliva -Pero no… eeee… no traigo traje de baño- dijo con falso nerviosismo

Ella hizo una mueca de coquetería -Acaso… el gran Lord Kaleb, guerrero de primera clase, miembro del parlamento, conquistador exitoso para el imperio, ¿va a detenerse por ese pequeño impedimento?- dijo con picardía

El noble sonrió -Eres muy traviesa- dijo

-Y eso que… aún no me conoces del todo, ya me irás conociendo….. si quieres- dijo Vilandra guiñando un ojo

Ante tales provocaciones, y siendo un pervertido, Kaleb rápidamente se quitó botas, capa, armadura, etc, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, y saltó a la piscina, se acercó a Vilandra -Ahora dime querida- la abrazó y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella -¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó intentando besarla

"¡DIABLOS! No contaba con esto" pensó, abrazó al noble por el cuello –Pues, en realidad- se sumergió en el agua librándose del abrazo de Kaleb, saliendo a la superficie a mayor distancia –quiero nadar contigo, ¡es todo!- volvió a sumergirse y nadó hasta él, tratando de buscar del modo más discreto posible, la marca que el sacerdote le había descrito

-¡ME ENCANTA QUE SEAS TAN TRAVIESA!- exclamó el noble, quien también se sumergió en el agua

"Demonios, ¡quédate quieto!" pensó, ya que él al nadar, no podía verlo bien. Vilandra trataba de rodearlo, y pese al asco que sentía por aquel hombre, trataba de fijarse en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Kaleb la perseguía, era como jugar al gato y al ratón, ambos persiguiéndose entre sí. De pronto, cuando ella tuvo el cuerpo de él enfrente, y éste dio una vuelta hacia abajo para sumergirse más "¡AHÍ ESTA!" pensó al observar una marca en la piel del muslo interno del parlamentario "¡DEMONIOS!" pensó ella cuando sintió los brazos de él cargándola

El parlamentario salió a la superficie con la emperatriz en brazos -Me vuelves loco Vilandra- dijo con excitación, acercando sus labios a ella

"¡NI LO SUEÑES!" pensó Vilandra, girando sobre su propio eje rápidamente para caer al agua y de paso, salpicando al saiyajin

-¿QUÉ TE PASA VILANDRA?- espetó enojado

La coliblanca salió volando de la alberca hasta la orilla, encendió su ki para secarse, recogió su bata y se la colocó –Querido, ya fue suficiente por hoy, otro día nos vemos- dijo seriamente "Cuando te ejecute por traición por ejemplo" pensaba mientras se retiraba de ahí

Kaleb se quedó solo en el agua, desnudo y con su excitación frustrada -¡MALDITA PERRA! primero me provocas y después me dejas así nada más, ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TOME EL CONTROL DEL IMPERIO! te haré pagar por ésta humillación…. espérate a la noche de bodas, ¡NO TENDRÉ NINGUNA CONTEMPLACIÓN CONTIGO!- espetó con brusquedad

*************************** **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE *****************************

Vilandra se había levantado muy temprano y ordenó que llevaran a su habitación varias bandejas de comida, ya que aguardaba la llegada por parte de sus hermanos para revelarles su descubrimiento "Soy libre… Kaleb sí es un lastoriano… lo más seguro es que no esté solo… debo descubrir a todos esos traidores… y Kaleb, cómo voy a gozar cuando te ejecute yo misma por traición al imperio y a los dioses" pensaba la coliblanca, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se dirigió enseguida a abrir –Pasen- dijo a sus hermanos

-¿Por qué nos citaste tan temprano Vili? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?- preguntó Vegeta

La emperatriz hizo una seña para que sus hermanos se sentaran, tomando asiento ella también -Anoche lo pude comprobar…- tomó aire -Kaleb si es un adorador del demonio Alastor… ¡Soy libre!- exclamó sonriente, ante la sorpresa de tus hermanos

-¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?- preguntó Odette

-Lo cité anoche en la alberca…- Vilandra se sonrojó –yo lo… provoqué para que nadara conmigo… desnudo- dijo avergonzada y a la vez, con una mueca de asco

Al príncipe le estaba por explotar una vena de la frente -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ANOCHE USTEDES DOS?- preguntó un furioso Vegeta

Vilandra se indignó -¡NINGUNA DE LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO ESO TE LO ASEGURO!- respondió aún avergonzada, respiró para calmarse –Lo hice nadar bajo el agua… y pude ver la marca de Alastor en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, está marcado por fuego como el ganado- explicó la guerrera

-¡ENTONCES EL MALDITO SI ES UN TRAIDOR! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ SENTADOS? ¡HAY QUE IR A ARRESTARLO Y EJECUTARLO POR TRAICIÓN!- exclamó el príncipe

-No tan rápido Vegeta- dijo Vilandra –Lo más seguro es que él no sea el único, quiero llegar al fondo de esto, hoy destruimos a Kaleb, ¿y qué?, habrá más de esas sabandijas rondando por ahí en la oscuridad, buscando llegar al poder, como alguna vez lo hicieron con la reina Onionte- dijo la coliblanca

-¿La primera esposa de nuestro padre?- preguntó Odette

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza -Heron me contó ayer que ella, y su hermano Paraguss, que también era miembro del parlamento, pertenecían a esa secta, como sabemos, la reina murió en combate, y Heron mismo en persona asesinó a Paraguss y al hijo de éste… - se quedó pensativa -… De hecho, ¡NUESTRA MADRE DESCUBRIO A LOS ADORADORES DE ALASTOR EN AQUEL ENTONCES!- exclamó la emperatriz

Vegeta tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados -Si nuestra madre logró descubrir a los lastorianos, por eso pudieron exterminarlos entonces… aunque seguramente algna sabandija sobrevivió- dedujo el príncipe

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza -Eso mismo creo yo… por eso voy a continuar con la farsa del compromiso hasta descubrirlos y ejecutarlos a todos… Por cierto…. Heron me dijo que ellos fueron los que atrajeron a Freezer a Vegitasein- dijo Vilandra

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUE ESE MALDITO LAGARTO VINO AQUÍ POR ESAS SABANDIJAS?- exclamó Vegeta

-Tiene sentido- dijo Odette –Para liberar al demonio, los lastorianos deben sacrificarnos a los 3 juntos, nuestra divina sangre debe correr para que Alastor regrese a este mundo, pero ellos no podían hacernos nada, nuestros padres eran lo suficientemente poderosos para protegernos… pero Freezer… ¡EL CASI DESTRUYE TODO EL PLANETA! Nos…. Nos habría matado a los 3…- dijo la princesa

-Debemos averiguar si sólo es Kaleb, o si hay más traidores involucrados en esa secta- dijo el príncipe, volteó a ver a su hermana más chica -Odette, necesito que te encargues de los asuntos políticos, la reunión con los cancilleres es ésta tarde y mi padre va a estar molestando con que estemos los 3 listos para ello- dijo el príncipe

La princesa asintió -¿Qué tienes planeado, Vegeta?- preguntó Odette

-Vilandra, habla con nuestra madre y averigua lo que puedas sobre los lastorianos con ella- dijo el príncipe

La coliblanca asintió con la cabeza –supongo que estarás buscando a Bulma- dijo ella

-¡Mj!- musitó Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a otro lado

-Si eso pensé- dijo la emperatriz

La reunión fue abruptamente interrumpida, cuando las puertas de la habitación de la emperatriz se abrieron violentamente, dejando pasar a un furioso Rey Vegeta -¡VILANDRA!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a su hija de cola blanca -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS ANOCHE CON KALEB EN LA ALBERCA?- preguntó el monarca

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos, encarando a su progenitor -¡Vaya! pero qué chismosa es la servidumbre en éste lugar- dijo con sarcasmo

Al Rey le estaba explotando una vena -¡NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ QUE SOY TU PADRE, Y TAMBIÉN TU REY!- espetó con brusquedad

Normalmente, Vilandra agachaba la mirada ante su padre, aún si no estaba de acuerdo, pero con los acontecimientos reciente, al igual que su hermano, también estaba furiosa con el -¡Y TU NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO!– exclamó descruzando los brazos –porque, Padre, aunque sea tu hija, yo soy la sagrada emperatriz de este planeta ¡y del imperio saiyajin!- hizo una pausa –Y por si no lo recuerdas… papá- dijo con ironía en la última palabra –te refrescaré la memoria… ¡MI AUTORIDAD ESTÁ MUY POR ENCIMA DE LA TUYA…!- Una fuerte bofetada hizo que volteara la cara. Vilandra no hizo ningún sonido, ni nada que demostrara dolor, todo lo contrario, volvió a la postura que tenía, retando a su padre –y para que te lo sepas ¡SOLO NADABAMOS UN RATO!- espetó rudamente -quise hacer las paces con él puesto que… ¡tengo la desgracia de que me lo hayas impuesto como esposo!- exclamó mientras miraba retadoramente a los ojos al rey

El monarca se sorprendió al ver a su hija de ese modo, como nunca antes se había comportado ante él, trató de respirar para contenerse –No vuelvas– tomó más aire para no volver a perder el control –¡Óyeme bien Vilandra! No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo- hizo una pausa –Me alegra que quieras llevarte mejor con tu prometido, pero para la próxima sean más discretos, la servidumbre como dijiste, es demasiado chismosa- dijo el rey, para entonces dar media vuelta y salir de la recámara de su hija

Vegeta y Odette se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Ninguno de ellos hasta ahora, jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así al Rey, nunca y por ningún motivo, aunque a veces, ganas no les faltaban.

Vilandra volteó con sus hermanos, se agarró la mejilla donde le había golpeado el rey –¡Desgraciado Malnacido!- se quejó mientras se sentaba en un sofá –Me tomó desprevenida- dijo con molestia

-¡NO PUEDO CREER EL MODO EN QUE RETASTE A NUESTRO PADRE!- exclamó Odette con asombro

-¡HASTA LO HICISTE CEDER! el gran rey vegeta vencido por su propia hija ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamó Vegeta

Vilandra hizo una media sonrisa -Ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar- respondió

-Ahora a apegarnos al plan- dijo el príncipe –Odette, encárgate de la política y de nuestro padre, Vilandra, ve con nuestra madre- indicó Vegeta

********************* **OFICINA DEL REY VEGETA** ************************

Kaleb había sido llamado al despacho real por orden del monarca, quien estaba en su escritorio esperándolo. Llegó ante el rey, reverenciándolo -¿Me mandó llamar majestad?- preguntó

-Si- el rey se levantó, se dirigió hacia el saiyajin, tomándolo por el cuello y arrinconándolo en la pared -¿Me puedes decir, QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS HACER CON MI HIJA ANOCHE?- preguntó con rudeza, soltando al noble que cayó al suelo

Kaleb tocía intentando reponerse del estrangulamiento –Majestad… yo… Ella me citó- dijo el parlamentario

El monarca le dio una patada en las costillas -¿ESTÁS ACASO INSINUANDO QUE MI HIJA ES UNA GOLFA?- preguntó enfadado

-¡ESO JAMÁS MAJESTAD!- exclamó Kaleb –ella… ella únicamente quería que nos lleváramos bien ahora que estamos por casarnos, se lo juro Rey Vegeta, mis intenciones con la emperatriz son las mejores y más puras que pueda haber- juró con miedo e hipocresía ante el irritado padre

El rey resoplaba por la nariz -Kaleb, no me importa si se ven a solas, finalmente tienen que conocerse y tratarse ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉN EXHIBIÉNDOSE! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?- dijo amenazante

-Si majestad- respondió el parlamentario "Si supieras que por mí hace mucho ya me hubiera tirado a tus dos hijas y hasta a tu mujer" pensó mientras seguía intentando recobrar el aliento

-¡Y no quiero que le faltes al respeto!- dijo el monarca mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio -cuando ella sea tu esposa, ya tendrán tiempo de….- el rey se cohibió un poco, finalmente era su hija de quien hablaba –de hacer lo que ustedes quieran, mientras tanto, no quiero indecencias ni exhibicionismos ¿está claro?- ordenó

-Si majestad- respondió el político

-Ahora retírate y déjame sólo Kaleb- ordenó el rey

El noble hizo la reverencia conducente -Como ordene, majestad- dijo Kaleb, para entonces retirarse de aquella oficina

El rey se quedó sólo en su despaco "Jamás lo creí de ti Vilandra, nunca pensé que me retaras de ese modo, me lo esperaba de Vegeta… y veo que eres igual que tu hermano… siempre pensé que me apoyarías a gobernar el imperio, a mí y a tus hermanos cuando ascendieran al trono, pero tú también te me revelas" pensaba el rey mientras observaba el cuadro de él y su familia

_FLASHBACK_

Estaba el Rey Vegeta en la sala de entrenamiento con un chibi Vegeta de sólo 5 añitos, hacía poco había sido la batalla contra Freezer donde el rey salió victorioso al transformarse en súper saiyajin.

El monarca entrenaba muy duro al pequeño, le propinaba golpes tremendos, le lanzaba puñetazos para que el pequeño los esquivara, esta era una pelea con ambos en el aire, de cada 5 puños, el chibi lograba esquivar 3, hasta que un golpe tiró al peque directo al suelo

El rey descendió hasta donde yacía su primogénito, golpeado por aquel entrenamiento -¡LEVÁNTATE VEGETA! ¿ERES UN PRÍNCIPE O UN 3ª CLASE?- preguntó con severidad el monarca

En ese instante por el altavoz, una pequeña vocecita se escuchó -¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ENTRENAR PADRE!- dijo aquella niña

El rey volteó hacia la cabina de control, y vio a una de sus pequeñas gemelas que sólo tenían 3 años, sonriendo con soberbia por el comentario de la niña.

La chibi accionó la puerta para acceder a donde su padre y hermano entrenaban -¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ENTRENAR PADRE, QUIERO VOLVERME MUY FUERTE IGUAL QUE TU, QUIERO SER UNA SUPER SAIYAJIN!- exclamó la niña en posición de combate

El rey le dedicó una media sonrisa -¿Y crees poder aguantar el entrenamiento Vilandra? ¡Mira a tu hermano, y él es más grande que tú!- dijo el monarca

La pequeñita asintió -¡CLARO QUE AGUANTO EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡SOY LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ SAIYAJIN!- La chibi miró hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor, tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, dolido por los golpes -¡Y VEGETA TAMBIÉN AGUANTA PORQUE ES EL PRÍNCIPE! ¿VERDAD VEGETA?- dijo ella

Ante las palabras de su hermana, el pequeño no pudo más que levantarse y ponerse en pose de combate para reiniciar -¡CLARO QUE PUEDO, SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!- exclamó el principito

-Está bien mocosos, ¡PREPÁRENSE LOS DOS!- dijo el monarca, mientras adoptaba una pose defensiva para continuar el combate-entrenamiento con sus hijos

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Qué tiempos aquellos cuando eras esa pequeña que corría buscando que la entrenara- dijo el rey con melancolía y decepción mezcladas

************************** **CABINA DE VIDEO DEL PALACIO** *************************

Nappa se encontraba en la cabina de monitoreo de video como Vegeta le había ordenado, se dirigió con el operador de turno de la sección de palacio en la cual estaban ubicadas las recámaras reales –Oye tú- dijo el calvo -necesito que me enseñes los videos de seguridad de tu sección de palacio, desde que partí con el príncipe y sus hermanas a Tatooine, hasta cuando regresamos a Vegitasein- dijo Nappa

El operador asintió -¡Eso será fácil!- exclamó, comenzando a teclear su computadora algunos comandos. Transcurrieron unos instantes -¡Qué extraño!- dijo el operario

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Nappa

-No puedo encontrar los archivos que me pides…. ¡Es como si no existieran!- dijo el operario

-¿QUÉ DICES?- preguntó el saiyajin corpulento con sorpresa

-Los archivos de video vigilancia están protegidos para no ser eliminados…. – el operador se quedó pensativo -¡Debo confirmar algo!- volvió a teclear más comandos en la computadora hasta que -¡LO QUE PENSÉ!- exclamó

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?- preguntó Nappa

-No eliminaron los videos, es imposible por los candados de seguridad, lo que sucede es que están bloqueados, para bloquearlos se requieren permisos muy avanzados- explico el operativo

Nappa arqueó una ceja -¿Otorgado por la familia Real?- preguntó

-De hecho, así es, ni siquiera el parlamento tienen esos códigos, sólo los reyes o… la emperatriz, ni siquiera los príncipes- dijo el operario

-Creo que te debo una copa por tu ayuda- dijo el saiyajin corpulento

-¡pero si no hice nada!- exclamó sorprendido el operador

-Me hiciste descubrir algo muy importante- dijo Nappa

******************************* EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL PALACIO ***********************************

Odette se encontraba preparando todo para la reunión con los cancilleres de los distintos planetas del imperio, y también cubriendo a sus hermanos ante su padre. Ya todo estaba listo y la princesa caminaba por los pasillos para tomar el ascensor y subir a su cuarto a arreglarse. Estaba recorriendo los pasillos cuando -¡Zorn! ¿no deberías estar alistándote para la reunión?- preguntó a su prometido

-Alteza- dijo el saiyajin mientras comenzaba a realizar una reverencia, pero ella lo detuvo

-Por favor…. Sólo llámame Odette ¿sí?- solicitó -por cierto, gracias por la flor de ayer… fue un lindo detalle- dijo mientras sonreía

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Zorn, quien tomó una mano de ella -Sé que nuestro compromiso no te causa felicidad… pero tampoco quiero ser el motivo de tu tristeza- besó el dorso de la mano de ella –tú tienes un asombroso destino que cumplir junto a tus hermanos Princesa- dijo el noble

La princesa se sonrojó ante aquel gesto –Bueno, tengo que irme, debo arreglarme para la reunión con los cancilleres… nos… nos vemos después- sonrió con dulzura

-Te veo después… Odette- se quedó pensativo -¿Te parece si nos vemos después de la asamblea?- preguntó

-¡Claro! ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?- preguntó la princesa

Zorn hizo una pausa para pensar –Te veo en el jardín de la alberca ¿sí?- dijo él

-Te veré entonces- dijo la princesa, mientras se alejaba en dirección a la habitación

************************ **BIBLIOTECA DEL PALACIO** **************************

La reina Brássica, quien desde pequeña siempre fue muy asidua a la lectura, se encontraba en la gran biblioteca real, sumergida en sus lecturas

-Te busqué en tu oficina, pero como no estabas, supuse que aquí estarías, madre- dijo la coli blanca, sacando a su madre de su concentración y lectura

-¡Vilandra!- exclamó al ver a su hija -¿qué sorpresa verte aquí?- preguntó la reina

La emperatriz se sentó junto a su madre -iré al grano mamá… ¿qué sabes tú sobre los lastorianos? ¿Cómo fue que los descubriste hace más de 20 años?- preguntó

La reina se puso seria al recordar aquellos tiempos oscuros –Pinach, mi padre, él era un miembro del consejo de sabios en el parlamento, y me advirtió desde muy chica que había un grupo infiltrado en la monarquía que querían llevar a todos los saiyajin hacia la oscuridad– sus ojos quisieron ponerse acuosos –De hecho creo que ellos fueron quienes lo asesinaron- dijo ella

Vilandra se sobresaltó ante eso -¿Mi abuelo fue asesinado?- preguntó con indignación

La reina asintió con la cabeza -Dijeron que fue un accidente, una falla mecánica en la nave que viajaba…. Pero así es como actuaban ellos, con venenos, con "fallas mecánicas", jamás confrontaban de frente- espetó con molestia

-¿Y qué más pasó?- preguntó la coli blanca

-Bueno como sabes, tu padre tuvo otra esposa antes de casarse conmigo- comenzó su relato

-Sí lo sé, la reina Onionte- complementó la emperatriz _(El personaje de la malvada reina Onionte es un OC de la autora Superbrave y la historia entre ella y Brássica viene en el fic de dicha autora "La Madre de Vegeta")_

-¡Exacto!, ella incluso fue quien aconsejó a Vegeta para aliarse con Freezer- dijo la reina

-Mi punto es madre… ¿Cómo los descubriste? ¿Dónde se reunían? ¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Vilandra

-Verás Vili- dijo la reina -Sullión estaba infiltrado entre ellos como espía. Jamás confiaron en él hasta poco antes de que tu padre matara a Freezer, así que lo llevaron hasta el Templo de Alastor- explicó Brássica

-¿Acaso había un templo para tal blasfemia?- preguntó Vilandra con indignación

-No exactamente…- respondió la reina -Puede ser la casa de cualquiera, pero con que tengan un altar circular dedicado al demonio… ese sitio se convierte en su templo- explicó

-Entonces Sullión descubrió el escondite y tú y Heron los mataron ¿cierto?- dijo vilandra

Brássica asintió con la cabeza -Sí, también destruimos la casa de Paraguss, ahí estaba el templo, en el sótano- dijo ella

Vilandra tomó aire –Madre… te seré honesta, ellos han vuelto… sólo tengo identificado a uno de ellos pero, quiero descubrirlos y acabarlos a todos… y sobre el que tengo en la mira, a ése lo quiero ejecutar yo misma- sentenció ella

-¿QUÉ DICES VILANDRA?- la reina se quedó helada ante la revelación que su hija le acababa de hacer

-Yo misma le vi la marca con mis propios ojos- dijo la coli blanca

-¿QUIÉN? ¿QUIÉN ES EL TRAIDOR?- preguntó la reina

Vilandra consideró en si revelar eso a su madre, prefiriendo guardar la información -Madre… Nosotros 3 tenemos un plan para acabar con los lastorianos que haya… pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes- dijo ella

-Ellos jamás pelearán de frente, tratarán de ascender al poder por cualquier medio…. Y tratarán de sacrificarlos para traer al demonio a este mundo- dijo la reina con cierto temor

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- exclamó Vilandra -¿algo más que pueda hacer para descubrirlos?- preguntó

-La verdad… Sólo descubriendo su escondite, la marca del diablo la tienen muy bien escondida, tendrías que desnudar a todos los saiyajin y revisarlos uno por uno- dijo la reina

-Endiendo…- dijo Vilandra cabizbaja, suspiró –gracias, madre- dijo ella

-Hija, tengan mucho cuidado, aunque ustedes sean tremendamente fuertes, las tácticas de los lastorianos son discretas y muy peligrosas- advirtió la reina

-Descuida mamá… tendremos cuidado, quiero acabar con todos ellos- dijo la coliblanca, levantándose de su asiento y emprendiendo camino para salir de la biblioteca

Brássica se quedó sola con sus pensamientos "No puede ser que otra vez esté viviendo esta pesadilla" se llevó las manos a la cabeza "esa maldita secta casi nos matan a mí y a mis hijos….. y a todo el planeta por traer aquí a Freezer… ¿Pero cómo habrán podido sobrevivir?" pensaba la reina

****************** **ASAMBLEA GENERAL DE CANCILLERES DEL IMPERIO** ********************

Uno de los salones de palacio se había habilitado una enorme mesa de negocios en forma de herradura, la mesa más chica que funciona como puente entre las dos mesas más largas estaban destinadas para la familia real, y también para Bardock, siendo él el primer ministro, y para Sullion, puesto que es el consejero del Rey.

Las dos mesas más largas estaban destinadas para los cancilleres del imperio, en cada lugar, un papel en forma de triángulo indicaba el nombre del canciller que ocuparía el lugar y el planeta donde laboraba. También en cada lugar había un vaso de agua para que los asistentes pudieran beber, además de bolígrafos y papel por si fuesen requeridos. En el salón estaban listos algunos meseros para estar sirviendo agua durante el evento, y también, atendiendo a los asistentes.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los cancilleres, ocupando cada uno su lugar designado. Posterior a eso, llegaron Bardock y Sullión.

Al tomar su lugar, Bardock se fijó en la mesa de la derecha, estaba aún vacío el asiento destinado al canciller asignado al Planeta Tierra "Dónde estará, ya es muy tarde y la familia real debe estar por llegar" el primer ministro salió del salón dispuesto a buscar a dicho canciller, avanzó unos pasos -¡KAKAROTTO!- exclamó al ver al menor de sus hijos corriendo presuroso hasta el gran salón

Gokú llegó a donde su progenitor-si… padre- dijo nervioso –se me hizo un… poquito tarde- llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza

Bardock se llevó una mano a la frente –Kakarotto… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?...- suspiró -es mejor que entres antes de que la familia real llegue a la reunión- dijo con firmeza mientras entraba junto a su hijo menor al salón. Gokú tomó asiento en el lugar que le designaron, mientras que Bardock fue a su asiento

Después de unos minutos al salón llegaron el Rey y la Reina, y a los pocos minutos, Vegeta ingresó al salón, tomando cada quien su lugar. Pasaron otros 5 minutos en los cuales, Vilandra y Odette aún no llegaban

El rey empezaba a molestarse, volteó a su derecha con su primogénito -¿Dónde diablos están tus hermanas?- preguntó discretamente

Sin voltear -No lo sé, cuando vine Odette ya estaba afuera de sus habitaciones, tal vez estaba esperando a Vilandra- respondió el príncipe

El monarca hizo una seña a Sullión para que se acercara a él -Sullión, si mis hijas no llegan en 5 minutos vas y…- decía discretamente el monarca a su consejero, cuando en ese momento, un sirviente abrió las puertas

Las hijas del rey Vegeta finalmente llegaron a la asamblea, Vilandra entró por el lado izquierdo y Odette por el lado derecho. Ambas avanzaron para llegar a su lugar, caminando orgullosas y majestuosas, pero… algo… una extraña sensación hizo que la saiyajin de cola blanca volteara hacia su lado izquierdo

La emperatriz abrió totalmente los ojos sorprendida al toparse con un rostro conocido que no le quitaba la mirada de asombro de encima "¡Gokú!" pensó al verlo, leyó el papel que identificaba al saiyajin "Kakarotto, canciller de la Tierra… ¡Gokú es el canciller! ¿Kakarotto?... ¿Porqué no me dijo su nombre?" pensaba totalmente en shock al toparse con su novio frente a frente, descubriendo el verdadero nombre del saiyajin

Odette ya había tomado su puesto en la mesa principal, y el rey Vegeta se impacientó por ver que su otra hija no avanzaba -¡Sagrada Emperatriz!- exclamó para llamar la atención de Vilandra -¿está todo bien?- preguntó

La coli blanca salió de sus pensamientos, agitó su cabeza -aaaaa…. ¡Si su majestad!- respondió Vilandra para seguir caminando hasta tomar asiento en donde le correspondía

"¡Vili! ¡Tú eres la sagrada emperatriz! ¿por qué… porqué no me dijiste?" pensó Kakarotto, no pudiendo creer que su novia, con quien se reunía a escondidas en un rincón discreto del jardín real, con quien hablaba casi a diario por su rastreador, fuera en realidad la emperatriz saiyajin a la que todos veneraban por ser la elegida de los dioses

La asamblea dio comienzo, donde cada uno de los cancilleres fueron dando su informe muy detallado sobre cómo iban los asuntos propios de cada planeta, avances, logros, conflictos, soluciones, propuestas.

Durante toda la reunión, Vilandra y Gokú no dejaban de dirigirse miradas mutuas, sobretodo miradas nerviosas por parte de ella quien, hoy le revelaría la verdad a su novio pero, hubiera preferido decírselo ella misma.

De estas miradas se dio cuenta Vegeta, quien discretamente se dirigió a su hermana que estaba sentada junto de él -¿Me puedes decir qué se traen tú y ese canciller?- preguntó en voz baja

-¿De qué hablas Vegeta?- dijo Vilandra intentando, inútilmente, de esquivar a su hermano

-¡No me evadas! ¿qué demonios son esas miraditas?- preguntó el celoso hermano mayor

-N….. no…. No sé de q… qué hablas Vegeta- respondió Vilandra muy nerviosa

El Rey volteó a ver a sus hijos, molesto por la plática entre ellos -¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de murmurar y concéntrense! Deben aprender a gobernar este imperio si es que en realidad pretenden hacer eso algún día- dijo severamente el monarca lo más discreto posible

Las miradas entre Gokú y Vilandra prosiguieron toda la reunión, ante la desaprobación y gruñidos de un celoso Vegeta que estaba pendiente de lo que su hermana hacía

Después de varias horas, la asamblea llegó a su fin, y los asistentes se retiraron. Solos quedaron los hijos del rey, pero ninguno decía nada. Vilandra se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a salir para encontrarse con Gokú pero una mano la detuvo

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿QUÉ SE TRAEN TU Y EL CLON DE BARDOCK?- reclamó Vegeta

-¡Suéltame!- se soltó del agarre de su hermano -¡No nos traemos nada! Es…. Es sólo… q… que pues… me asombró… ¡mucho! …. El parecido con Bardock- explicó Vilandra nerviosamente

Odette intervino -Ahora que lo dices, son idénticos… no sé si serán parientes, Raditz nunca me platicó de él- dijo la princesa, quien se sonrojó y se tapó la boca

-¿Y por qué Raditz tendría que hablarte sobre su hermano menor?- preguntó Vilandra quién también se sonrojó y tapó la boca por haberse descubierto así

Al príncipe le estaba por explotar una vena -¿QUÉ SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS CON LOS HIJOS DE BARDOCK?- cuestionó a sus hermanas

Odette tomó aire –Raditz y yo tuvimos una relación desde que tenía yo 16 años… hasta el día que llegamos de Tatooine y mi padre me comprometió con Zorn…. Todo terminó y supe que él se fue de Vegitasein- dijo la princesa

El príncipe rechinaba los dientes –Odette… ¡eres la princesa saiyajin! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE METERTE CON ESE GUERRERO DE 3ª CLASE?- dijo el príncipe

-¡NO ME METI CON EL!- replicó la princesa –nos amábamos, todo era puro e inocente… como sea ya se terminó…- se quedó pensativa unos momentos –y a todo esto Vegeta- le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano -¿Quién eres tú para recriminarme por enamorarme de alguien "inferior" a mí?... ¡TU TE ENAMORASTE DE BULMA!- reclamó Odette

El príncipe sólo gruñó ante aquella reveladora verdad que acababa de decir su hermana, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada

-Odette tiene razón Vegeta- dijo Vilandra -tú te enamoraste de Bulma, no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarnos nada, ¿y sabes qué?, si… ¡AMO A GOKÚ! ¿Y qué?, y la verdad, no veo la hora de deshacerme de Kaleb para poder estar con él- sentenció la coliblanca "Si es que él aún quiere estar conmigo" pensó, insegura de lo que podría pasar entre ella y su amado en unos minutos más

************************** **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE VEJITASEIN** *****************************

En una amplia sala oscura circular se erguían 13 pilares en la pared. Junto de cada pilar, había un candelabro que sostenía cada uno una vela negra, trece velas negras que eran lo único que alumbraba aquel tenebroso lugar.

En el centro de aquella sala, una plataforma circular con un altar también circular en el centro en cuya parte superior estaba grabado el símbolo del cráneo atravesado por la espada. Este mismo símbolo estaba también grabado en el techo sobre el altar.

Entre 2 de los pilares que estaban en la pared, había unas escaleras que bajaban hacia aquella sala circular. De aquellas escaleras se veían bajar a 4 sujetos con túnicas negras y recitando palabras en algún extraño idioma. Los 4 tomaron un lugar en torno a la plataforma donde se encontraba el altar.

Después de que aquellos sujetos tomaran posición, una mujer llegó bajando de aquellas escaleras con un vestido rojo de terciopelo de mangas largas y amplias las cuales dejaban descubiertos los hombros.

_FLASHBACK_

Kaleb y Keiza se encontraban en la habitación asignada a la prometida oficial del príncipe, acababan de tener relaciones y estaban ambos en la cama

-Keiza- susurró Kaleb en el oído de ella -¿Te gustaría tener más poder que el que jamás has imaginado?- le preguntó mientras jugaba con uno de los senos de su supuesta sobrina

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella

El parlamentario se subió encima de la joven -Hablo de riquezas, poder, logros… todo lo que ambicionas, a tus pies- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello

-¿Y cómo piensas que tendré todo eso de la noche a la mañana?- preguntó Keiza mientras correspondía a las caricias del funcionario

-¿Has oído hablar de Alastor?- preguntó él

Keiza se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta -¡EL DEMONIO CONDENADO POR LOS DIOSES! Kaleb… ¡su nombre incluso es prohibido pronunciarlo!- exclamó ella

-¡PERO QUÉ INGENUA ERES!- reía el noble

La joven se molestó -¿De qué demonios te ríes?- reclamó

-¿Qué han hecho los dioses por ti eh?- besó los labios de ella -Brigid te trajo a este mundo para sufrir pérdida tras pérdida- la besó en el cuello -Dahda no le dio suficiente poder a tu padre para librarse de ese accidente- ahora la besó en el oído -y Esus se llevó a tus padres y tu madrastra- dijo venenosamente mientras lamía la oreja de Keiza

Los ojos de la guerrera denotaban un dolor ignorado por muchos años -Bueno si…- pronunció, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su padre fallecido

El parlamentario la miró a los ojos -Únete a nosotros, Alastor es mucho más poderoso y agradecido con sus servidores que esos dioses buenos para nada- dijo con malicia

-No lo sé Kaleb… no estoy segura- titubeó la joven

-¡Anda!- la besó –Él nos ayudará a eliminar a los Vegeta, cuando sacrifiquemos en nombre de Alastor a los 3 hijos del rey, el señor oscuro volverá a la vida, y tu y yo querida, seremos los gobernantes de todo el imperio- dijo Kaleb, mientras seguía seduciendo a su supuesta sobrina

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Keiza terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó hasta la plataforma, subió unos pequeños escalones, y se recostó en aquel altar en forma circular, mientras observaba el símbolo diabólico sobre ella

Un quinto hombre con la misma túnica negra llegó hasta el altar después de la joven, colocándose a la cabeza de ella, extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo -Alastor, Gran señor de las tinieblas, Hoy ante ti presentamos a ésta hembra para convertirse en tu leal servidora- exclamó el saiyajin

-¡TÓMALA EN TUS MANOS!- respondieron los otros al mismo tiempo

-Keiza ¿abandonas desde ahora cualquier adoración a la trinidad de dioses?- preguntó el líder de la secta

-¡SI LA ABANDONO!- respondió ella

-¿Reniegas a partir de hoy de la divinidad de los 3 saiyajin Brigid, Dahda y Esus?- preguntó el líder

-¡SI RENIEGO!- exclamó Keiza

-¿Juras entregar tu vida y tu alma al Señor Alastor, servirle y entregarte a él?- preguntó nuevamente el dirigente de aquella oscura ceremonia

-¡SI, LO JURO!- respondió la joven

El líder sostuvo una daga de doble filo con la punta hacia arriba -A partir de ahora Keiza, eres una de nosotros, cumplirás tu juramento con el señor oscuro, y de no cumplir, que Alastor torture tu alma inmortal- dijo él, mientras colocaba la daga junto a la cabeza de ella

-¡ASI SEA!- exclamaron los otros hombres al mismo tiempo

-Es hora de sellar tu juramento con la hermandad- Dijo el líder, mientras buscaba bajo el altar, sacando una copa negra con incrustaciones de esmeraldas -Hermana Keiza, bebe ahora del elixir que sella tu compromiso con el señor oscuro- dijo el dirigente

Keiza se incorporó un poco y bebió de golpe el líquido contenido en aquella copa. Volviéndose a desplomar sobre el altar, sus oscuros ojos se desorbitaron, las pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Observó el símbolo de aquel demonio al que acababa de jurar lealtad en el techo, y vió la serpiente moverse enredándose más en la espada.

El líder tomó nuevamente la daga, la apuntó hacia la joven que yacía drogada en aquel altar, rasgando el vestido desde el cuello hasta los pies de ella, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Todos los presentes se descubrieron la cabeza, uno de ellos tenía en la mano un hierro que en la punta tenía el símbolo de Alastor en diminuto, lo dirigió hacia una de las 13 velas que los rodeaban y lo estuvo calentando un rato.

Otros 2 sujetos sujetaron cada uno un brazo y una pierna de la joven. Aquel que estaba calentando el hierro con el símbolo se dirigió hacia el altar –Hermano Kaleb- le dijo al líder de aquella secta, entregándole el artefacto

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Keiza, retorciéndose de dolor cuando Kaleb la marcó en la parte interna del muslo derecho, cerca de la ingle

-Ahora la parte final- dijo Kaleb mientras se quitaba por completo la túnica, quedando desnudo por completo, siendo imitado por los otros seguidores

Kaleb se subió al altar, acomodándose entre las piernas de la adolorida guerrera, presionó la quemadura provocada, haciéndola dolerse –Que el señor oscuro te llene de él- dicho esto, penetró sin miramiento alguna a la joven, ante las miradas perversas de los otros asistentes, quienes al poco rato, se unieron a aquella orgía, turnándose para fornicar a Keiza, a veces uno por uno, a veces los cinco al mismo tiempo

************************* **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** *************************

Nappa había sido mandado llamar por su príncipe, luego de la reunión que Vegeta tuvo con los cancilleres. Llegó tan rápido como el príncipe le había llamado

-¿Qué noticias me tienes Nappa?- preguntó Vegeta mientras sus ansiosos dedos tamborileaban en sus brazos cruzados

-Alteza, fui a revisar los videos como indicaste- respondió el calvo

-¿Descubriste algo?- preguntó con ansiedad contenida

-De hecho si alteza… los videos de seguridad desde que partimos a Tatooine hasta que volvimos desaparecieron han sido bloqueados…- el saiyajin mayor hizo una pausa -El operador me dijo que para bloquear esos videos, sólo se puede mediante los protocolos de autorización por parte del rey o de la emperatriz- dijo Nappa

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- Vegeta quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar de su guardaespaldas

-Ni siquiera los miembros del parlamento pueden autorizar tal acción- dijo el calvo

Los dientes del príncipe rechinaban -¡TUVO QUE SER MI PADRE! ¡Maldito Malnacido!- Vegeta golpeó la pared y su ki comenzó a elevarse, incluso los objetos en la habitación comenzaron a temblar

-¡VEGETA CALMATE!- rogó el saiyajin corpulento

Vegeta disminuyó su Ki, respiró hondo –Tienes razón… debo averiguar qué pasó con Bulma, si confronto a mi padre ahora, puede hacerle algo…- el príncipe se quedó pensativo -Nappa puedes retirarte- dijo él

**************************** **JARDIN DEL PALACIO REAL** **************************

Enseguida de que la asamblea terminara, Vilandra se dirigió al rincón de aquel jardín donde siempre se veía con Gokú. Caminaba de un lado a otro, totalmente ansiosa y nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle a su amado. Si, ella ya había decidido contarle todo a Gokú, pero contárselo ella misma, no que él se enterara de su identidad del modo que había sucedido. Después de unos minutos, que a la coli blanca le parecieron una eternidad

-Vili- dijo Gokú, que estaba a espaldas de la coliblanca

La emperatriz volteó, mirando a los ojos al hijo menor de Bardock –Gokú…- pronunció con dificultad al ver la mirada seria del saiyajin

-¿Porqué… porqué Vili? ¿O debería decir, Vilandra? ¿Sagrada Majestad?- preguntó Gokú en reclamo

******************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ********************************

Heron se encontraba en el altar mayor del templo, con la estatua de los 3 dioses frente a él. El anciano quemó incienso y se dispuso a hacer una oración silenciosa. Estaba concentrado en sus oraciones hasta que…

-Libera a la madre del hijo del rey sol- escuchó que dijo una voz de mujer susurrando en su oído

El sacerdote estaba sobresaltado al escuchar aquella voz, rápidamente se levantó volteó, dando la espalda al altar… quedó pasmado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, retrocedió un par de pasos, cayó de rodillas ante lo que veía: Los 3 dioses a los que había dedicado su existencia entera, frente a él, como los saiyajin de carne y hueso que hacía siglos habían sido.

Heron seguía estupefacto, pero era un sacerdote, bendecido con la presencia de las divinidades así que, ya que estaba hincado, se postró ante ellos, colocando su frente en el suelo con las palmas de sus manos junto a su cabeza -¡Sagrados dioses, iluminan mi vida con su presencia, Soy indigno de verles a la cara!- exclamó con veneración

-¡Levántate Sacerdote!- ordenó la diosa

-Brigid, Diosa Madre… no soy digno de mirarles si quiera- dijo el anciano sin dejar su postura de postración

-¡Levántate Heron!- dijo el Dios Dagda, un supersaiyajin que sostenía una lanza en señal de su reinado sobre la guerra y las batallas

El anciano saiyajin se puso de pie para ver de frente a sus dioses de carne y hueso: Brigid con su báculo sagrado y la manzana de la vida; Dagda, el primer supersaiyajin de la historia con la lanza, y Esus, con el tridente que abre las puertas del inframundo para que entren las almas de los muertos a su última morada. El sacerdote tomó aire -¿Qué desean de mí? ¡Oh Sagrados Dioses Saiyajin!- Preguntó con temor _(me refiero al temor de dios, o temor en el aspecto religioso)_

-Busca y pon a salvo a la madre del hijo del rey sol- dijo La diosa

Heron pestañeó confundido -¿Pero quién es ella? ¿Cómo la encuentro? ¿Dónde?- preguntó

Brigid levantó su mano donde sostenía la manzana, ésta flotó y se convirtió en una esfera luminosa -Vi a uno de mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre nacer con el sol, su cabello en flama negro como la noche y ojos oscuros como el azabache. Poderoso como ningún guerrero y sabio como un oráculo, es el primogénito de tres hermanos, elegidos para iniciar el renacimiento de los saiyajin. Será conocido como el rey sol, portador de prosperidad para nuestra raza, y se encargará junto a sus hermanas de llevar a los saiyajin hacia la luz, pero deberá derrocar al rey de la oscuridad. De las estrellas hacia el rey sol vi un zafiro venir, una guerrera hija de Gaia, cuya fuerza se esconde detrás de la debilidad. Habrá obstáculos y el rey oscuro querrá ensombrecer su unión, pero el zafiro y el rey sol deberán ser fuertes, pues ellos serán el inicio de una nueva raza y yo protegeré su unión y lo que de ellos provenga. Y el nombre de ese zafiro es Bulma- dijo la diosa

-La sangre débil y sangre fuerte dieron vida al guerrero más poderoso que traerá la gloria a los saiyajin- Dijo el dios Dagda

Heron se quedó estupefacto -¡LA TERRÍCOLA!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Entonces ya existe el hijo del Príncipe Vegeta?...- dijo casi murmurando al entender el significado de eso -eh…. Quiero decir, el rey sol- recompuso

-Bendita la madre del hijo del rey sol, lleva en su vientre el renacimiento de los saiyajin- dijo la diosa

El anciano cayó de rodillas –La…. La profecía era cierta… la terrícola… lleva en su vientre al hijo del príncipe- dijo con la mirada perdida, incrédulo ante aquella manifestación divina

-Encuentra a la madre del hijo del rey sol, a la vista de todos y oculta del mundo, los secretos se mantienen por debajo para no ser descubiertos- dijo la Diosa

-Una amenaza se aproxima, se enfrentará la sangre contra la sangre en una batalla donde no habrá ganador- dijo Dahda

-El demonio está próximo a salir de su encierro, la sangre divina correrá, la elegida, el rey sol y la reina piadosa deberán invocar la máxima luz para combatir al enemigo de los saiyajin- dijo el Dios del tridente

Hubo una luz cegadora, brillante como el Sol, provocando que el anciano se cubriera los ojos con el antebrazo, volvió a ver una vez que la luz desapareció -¿Cómo… cómo podré cumplir la voluntad divina?- se preguntaba -¿En dónde estará la terrícola?- preguntaba mientras pensaba en lo que los dioses le habían solicitado.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Le dirá Heron a Vegeta lo que los dioses le pidieron? ¿Los dioses ayudarán a liberarla? ¿Logrará Vegeta ver los videos bloqueados?_

_¿Qué pasará en la confrontación de Gokú y Vilandra ahora que él sabe quién es ella?_

_¿Cómo vieron aquella iniciación? Esa escena está basada en rituales ocultistas que he visto por allí, de hecho, los famosos aquelarres de brujas se dice que se drogaban y en medio de todo eso, había orgías… si esperaban lemon más descriptivo de aquella orgía, lo siento, no soy tan buena para escribir eso, de por si el lemon romántico me cuesta trabajo, jejejeje… además hubiera estado muy pasado de p0rn0 jajajaja_

_Más enredos e intrigas en el siguiente capítulo ¿reviews?_


	25. Revelaciones

**_NYU CHAN:_ **_Seguimos buscando a Bulma, aquí puede haber un indicio de dónde está... tal vez... y pues, veremos la reacción de Gokú_

**_GADAK:_**_ pues te diré que me gustan las cuestiones ocultistas, y me basé en varios relatos y lecturas que he hecho sobre rituales para poder crear esa escena, con un toque más o menos light... digo más o menos porque a la Keiza la marcan y luego... bueno, ya lo leyeron jajaja... Veamos qué dice Gokú_

_**Pegajosachiclosa:** es una historia muy linda la de ella, y como dije, Odette-Raditz-Zorn es el triángulo donde verdaderamente hay aprietos, Vilandra sólo tiene ojos para Gokú, y Vegeta para Bulma, pero Odette aunque ama a Raditz, algo siente por Zorn, eh ahí el detalle en ese trío, jajaja_

_**lachicadelacaparoja:** lo bueno es que es ficción ;-) jejejejee_

_**Sonia** **Safiro:** esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor!_

_**HinataYaoi:** Pues... aquí verás si la perdona o no, y veamos qué le dice Heron a Vegeta_

_Sobre Odette y Zorn, aquí corregí la historia de ellos ya que, en "La edad de oro saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas" la relación entre ellos era más WTF porque él seguía enamorado de la reina pero andaba muy meloso con la hija... se me hizo casi como si Yamcha al no tener a Bulma terminara intentando algo con Bra, así que cambié la historia, jejejjeje y... al igual que Bulma y Vegeta que los encamé casi al primer capítulo, no me gustó tanto el planteamiento del conflicto Odette-Zorn-Raditz, así que, ese es otro cambio que hice en la historia... de hecho en los 3 romances aquí está totalmente cambiado y espero, mejorado_

**CAPITULO 23**

**REVELACIONES**

Vilandra volteó, mirando a los ojos al hijo menor de Bardock –Gokú…- pronunció con dificultad al ver la mirada seria del saiyajin

Kakarotto le miró con ceño fruncido -¿Porqué… porqué Vili? ¿O debería decir, Vilandra? ¿Sagrada Majestad?- preguntó con voz severa

La coliblanca mantuvo una cara de seriedad –Entiendo tu molestia- tomó aire –y… te debo una explicación- dijo, lo más calmada que pudo, pese a tener un nudo en la garganta

-¿Por qué? ¿Porqué la mentira?- reclamó Gokú

Ella desvió un momento la mirada, volviéndolo a encarar –toda… toda mi vida, cualquier varón que se me ha acercado me ha visto como un trofeo, a mi y a mi hermana… para todos no somos más que un pasaporte para pertenecer a la realeza- respondió

Kakarotto le miró con decepción –entonces… ¿crees que eso significas para mi?- preguntó

-Gokú…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza -…Kakarotto o como te llames… ¡Soy un maldito trofeo para todos! ¡Nadie me ha visto salvo como un premio que ganar!- se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos –nadie me ha mirado como tú lo has hecho- recompuso su soberbia postura –esa tarde en el jardín… llegaste sin saber quién era yo, sin inclinarte ante mí simplemente… me saludaste… me trataste como nadie en toda mi vida- explicó ella

-Y aún así…- Gokú estaba apretando un puño -…no pudiste confiar en mi- respiró hondo

-Sólo…- la voz se le quebrara, pero intentó contenerse –sólo quería seguir…- suspiró -…escucha…- tragarse su orgullo era lo más difícil para ella -…tú me hiciste sentir viva, tú me miraste como nadie lo había hecho… diablos… ¡ME BESASTE!- dijo con desesperación, trató de contenerse -…para todos siempre he sido un maldito trofeo… hasta para el maldito cerdo con quien mi padre me comprometió- dijo con enojo al recordar su compromiso

Gokú le miró sorprendido, y decepcionado –así que… vas a casarte- dijo con voz sombría

-¡NO!- exclamó ella -¡NO PIENSO CASARME CON ESE MALDITO CERDO TRAIDOR DE KALEB!- estaba totalmente sobresaltada –Además de que lo he odiado toda mi vida… acabo de descubrir que pertenece a una secta que busca matarnos a mi y a mis hermanos… puedo matar a Kaleb fácilmente, pero quiero averiguar quienes más están involucrados, sólo por ese motivo no he disuelto mi compromiso con ese asqueroso traidor- espetó la coli blanca

Gokú se acercó a ella –En ese aspecto, y para acabar con esa secta, cuentas conmigo- puso su mano en el corazón

Vilandra asintió con seriedad -…gracias… y de nosotros… iba a decirte todo hoy pero… ¡Jamás pensé que tú fueras el canciller! Quería que te enteraras por mi y no… no así- dijo al borde de la desesperación, conteniendo su postura

-Vili yo…- sacudió su cabeza -…sagrada majestad…- dijo con severidad

-Sigo siendo Vili… o Vilandra… ¡Como quieras!- exclamó ella

-Yo volví a Vegitasein no sólo para la asamblea- Gokú cerró el espacio entre ambos, levantando la barbilla de ella –Vine porque quería llevarte conmigo, que fueras mi mujer…- se separó de ella -…entiendo un poco de cómo fue tu vida, siendo el objetivo de la aristocracia saiyajin…- suspiró -…pero… debiste confiar en mi- dijo severamente

-Yo… yo también- Vilandra respiró para evitar quebrarse -…estaba… no… ESTOY dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi padre, imponerme al parlamento, o hacer lo que sea para estar contigo- tocó suavemente el brazo de él -…para ser tu mujer… no querría unirme a nadie más que a ti… pero…- se separó de él -…entiendo si no quieres volver a verme- pronunciar esas palabras la estremecieron por dentro, aunque por fuera, permaneció inmutable, como siempre

Gokú le dio la espalda –no quiero perderte…- respiró profundamente -…pero… necesito… tiempo- dijo con seriedad

-Entiendo- dijo ella con voz sombría

-Adiós Vili- dijo Gokú con voz seca, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la coliblanca que se erguía orgullosa junto a él

Por primera vez, Vilandra agachó la mirada -…adiós…- pronunció con dolor, dolor que fue sustituido por asombro cuando dos fuertes brazos la rodearon e inesperadamente, unos fogosos y furiosos labios le besaron con extrema rudeza, robándole el aliento

El hijo menor de Bardock detuvo su furtivo beso lleno de amor y enojo al mismo tiempo -Adiós- dijo Gokú con severidad

Antes de que se apartara de ella, la coliblanca sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla

_FLASHBACK_

Zorn y las gemelas se encontraban observando a los bebés en sus incubadoras. Los doctores les guiaban indicándoles el proceso de medición de poder, la procedencia de cada niño, y el destino de cada uno.

La pequeña Vilandra de poco menos de 3 años se separó del grupo al escuchar al bebé más escandaloso de aquel lugar -¡Cómo llora ese mocoso!- dijo con fastidio. Y si, los pulmones de aquel chibi eran impresionantes.

Caminó hasta llegar a la incubadora de donde los llantos provenían, se detuvo a ver al pequeño saiyajin que ahí se encontraba –Kakarotto- dijo al leer la leyenda que indicaba el nombre del pequeño

-Sagrada Emperatriz- dijo un médico de aspecto reptiláceo que estaba cerca

-¿Quién es este niño?- preguntó la niña

-Es Kakarotto, un guerrero de la clase más baja- indicó el médico –si necesita algo majestad, aquí estoy- dijo, volviendo a sus labores

La pequeña se acercó a la incubadora, algo en ese bebé en específico le llamó la atención, así que se impulsó para subir al cunero a ver al pequeño más de cerca –Así que tú eres Kakarotto- dijo la niña

El bebé abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azabache de la hermana menor del príncipe Vegeta, fue como si ambos se conectaran en ese instante. Vilandra tuvo una sensación cálida en el corazón mientras que el hijo menor de Bardock detuvo su desesperado llanto por primera vez desde que nació.

-Vaya que si tienes agallas- dijo la coliblanca refiriéndose al sonoro llanto que hasta hacía unos segundos, salía de la boca de ese pequeño -pero al menos sabes bien ante quien te encuentras, Kakarotto- decía la pequeña, bastante intrigada por aquel bebé.

La emperatriz accionó su rastreador –pero si tan sólo tienes 2 unidades de poder- dijo frunciendo el ceño –Es una lástima que tengas que irte Kakarotto, insisto, tienes más agallas que el resto de estos chiquillos- dicho esto, acercó su rostro al pequeño, dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla –buena suerte conquistando el planeta que te asignen- bajó de la incubadora, alejándose del pequeño que volvió nuevamente a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras que la emperatriz regresaba con Zorn y su gemela.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡ERAS TÚ!- exclamaron con sorpresa Vilandra y Gokú al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué… tú… también lo viste?- preguntó ella con nerviosismo

-Tú…- Gokú se tocó la mejilla –tú eras esa niña que me besó cuando era bebé… pensé… que había sido un sueño- dijo aún con asombro

-Como sea…- dijo Vilandra intentando recomponerse -…lo jodí todo- dijo en recriminación a si misma

Gokú le dio la espalda -…adiós…- dijo con seriedad

Una solitaria lágrima recorría el rostro de la orgullosa hija del Rey Vegeta, mientras que sentía una ahogante punzada en el corazón al ver a su único amor alejarse de ella -¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!- se dijo a si misma, sin saber si eso era una despedida, o un hasta luego

******************** **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALBERCA DEL PALACIO** *********************

Zorn se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas cercanas a la piscina del palacio, aguardando por la llegada de la princesa como habían quedado

-Zorn- dijo una voz femenina, llamando la atención del diplomático

-Alteza- dijo él, levantándose para saludarla

Odette frunció el ceño –¿en qué habíamos quedado?- reclamó con brazos cruzados

El noble soltó una pequeña risa -¡Perdón!... Odette- dijo él

Ella le dedicó, inconscientemente, una pícara sonrisa -Así está mejor- dijo la princesa

–Siéntate por favor- dijo mientras hacía una seña para que se sentara junto a él, a lo que ella correspondió

-Zorn… mi padre confía mucho en ti- inició la princesa

-Cierto, siempre he sido honrado con la confianza de su majestad, tanto que ahora me encomienda a su propia hija- dijo el canciller

Odette se sonrojó por el comentario -¿Tu sabes algo de una secta adoradora del demonio que hace 20 años quiso matarnos?- preguntó

Zorn le miró con asombro -¿Porqué la pregunta?- cuestionó

-…curiosidad- respondió ella

El diplomático se quedó un momento pensando –Ellos lograron infiltrarse al parlamento, no sé cómo fue que Brássica…- se sonrojó por haber dicho el nombre de la reina –quiero decir, la reina no sé como los descubrió- recompuso

La princesa sonrió -No te preocupes por haber dicho el nombre de mi madre… sé que prácticamente crecieron juntos- dijo ella

-Pues si… en fin, es todo lo que sé sobre ellos, de verdad- dijo el noble, aún sonrojado

-Está bien… y tranquilo, sólo dijiste el nombre de mi mamá- dijo sonriente

Zorn le miró a los ojos –esque es extraño que la hija de mi amiga de la infancia esté por convertirse en mi mujer- dijo el noble, provocando el sonrojo de la princesa, En ese momento, el noble tomó la mano de ella -¿En qué piensas princesa?- preguntó

Odette alzó la ceja –¿no quedamos en dejar las formalidades?- reclamó

-No te dije princesa por protocolo- dijo pícaramente y besó la mano de ella, haciéndola sonrojar todavía más

-Zorn… debo… debo confesarte algo- dijo la princesa

-te escucho- respondió el noble

-yo… bueno… supongo que es estúpido negar que estuve enamorada de ti cuando niña- dijo con dificultad

El noble sonrió –siempre fuiste una niña adorable- tomó la barbilla de ella para verse a los ojos –y siempre serás mi princesa favorita- dijo, recordando lo que él le respondió hacía muchos años

Odette se perdía en los ojos de aquel hombre que toda su infancia la hizo suspirar –Zorn… debo… debo ser honesta contigo- tomó aire -estoy enamorada de alguien más ahora…- se quedó pensativa -…como sea no importa… eso… se terminó… pero debía decírtelo- dijo la princesa

El noble no apartó su mirada de los bellos ojos de ella -Odette, el que no estemos enamorados, no quiere decir que deba tratarte mal… como dije, tu padre me confío el ser tu esposo… eres mi deber… y para serte franco, no es un deber que me desagrade cumplir- juntó su frente con la de la princesa

Odette seguía sumamente nerviosa, y más estando tan cerca de él –siéndote sincera… aunque las circunstancias de cómo nos comprometieron no son las mejores… haces que todo esto sea más fácil de llevar- dijo ella sin separar su frente de la de él

El noble se separó un poco –Odette…– scó algo de entre sus ropas –quiero que tengas esto- dijo mientras extendía un collar con un dije de cuarzo rosado en forma de óvalo, con una fina cadena de oro –sé que no se compara con las joyas que…- fue interrumpido

–¡Me encanta!– exclamó sonriendo –es hermoso- la princesa recogió su largo cabello le dio la espalda a su prometido -¿Me lo pones?- preguntó coquetamente

Zorn sonrió por el gesto de ella -Claro- el guerrero procedió a ponerle el collar a su futura esposa -¡Listo!- dijo una vez que abrochó el seguro

Ella volteó para quedar nuevamente frente a él –Muchas gracias- dijo emocionada, abrazando al canciller por el cuello, Zorn correspondió abrazándola por la cintura

Así se quedaron varios minutos, mirándose a los ojos. Sus rostros volvieron a quedar cerca uno del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, 2 segundos…

_(Punto de vista de Odette)_

Tantas veces soñé con este momento cuando niña, siempre que lo veía, tan apuesto de pie al lado del trono de mi padre, soñaba con casarme con él, soñaba con que él se fijara en mi, en ese entonces, yo era una simple mocosa

Luego de tantos años, volvía a verlo así, igual de guapo que entonces, pero ahora mirándome como hombre, y no como el tío que no tuve. Tantos años soñé con este momento, y hoy, sin esperar que sucediera… sentí sus labios rozar los míos con delicadeza

No pude más que corresponder a ese beso que tanto desee toda mi niñez y gran parte de mi adolescencia, y aunque aún me duele lo de Raditz… ¡ja! Raditz... ese soldado que no hizo más que enamorarme e ilusionarme, tantas veces prometió que estaríamos juntos, que pelearía por mi, y en vez de eso, sólo dejó que me comprometieran, y en lugar de estar conmigo, se largó de Vegitasein... Raditz, no se merece ni siquiera que lo recuerde

Zorn... el gallardo capitán de la armada, el consejero de mi padre, el canciller del imperio, y ahora, mi novio, mi prometido impuesto a la fuerza... la verdad, es que él hace que todo esto sea fácil de llevar.

Y mientras los labios de Zorn juegan con los míos con tanta dulzura y pasión a la vez, y mientras siento su lengua en mi boca divirtiéndose con la mía, en este instante que estoy en sus brazos me siento más viva de lo que jamás antes me había sentido. Quisiera congelar este momento por siempre.

_(Regresamos al modo de narrador)_

Fue un dulce beso entre ambos, cuando terminó -Perdóname Odette- dijo el noble

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?- preguntó la princesa

-No… no debí aprovecharme de ti de esa manera… no fue correcto- dijo Zorn

- Tranquilo… sólo… Pasó y ya… no te aprovechaste de mí- dijo Odette

Zorn apartó el cabello de ella rozando la mejilla de la princesa. Le sonrió –Ya habrá tiempo para que vuelva a pasar… princesa- le dio un beso rápido en la boca –Me tengo que ir, es tarde- dijo el noble

Ella sonrió -Te veo después- dijo mientras se separaban de ese abrazo

El saiyajin se dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos, se detuvo en seco y corrió de regreso con ella, la abrazó nuevamente por la cintura y volvió a besarla intensamente, para después, retirarse de ahí

******************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** *********************

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta entró a la recámara de Vilandra por la terraza, hasta llegar al dormitorio donde su hermana aún dormía, luego de que el cansancio y las silenciosas lágrimas de las que nadie tendría jamás conocimiento la hayan vencido.

El príncipe encendió las luces, provocando que su hermana despertara inadvertidamente, y tuviera que pestañear un para acostumbrarse a la iluminación que le molestaba, se incorporó y vio a Vegeta parado junto a su cama

-Tenemos que hablar, voy por Odette- dijo Vegeta, quien se dirigió corriendo nuevamente a la terraza para entrar del mismo modo a la habitación de su otra hermana, entrando intempestivamente a la recámara de Odette, igual por la terraza, llegando al dormitorio. La princesa también dormía.

El príncipe se acercó a ella, le tocó el hombro y la sacudió un poco -Odette despierta- dijo con voz normal

La princesa entreabrió los ojos y medio pudo ver a su hermano pero aún no despertaba bien

-¡Odette despierta ya!- exclamó el príncipe, agitándola más bruscamente

La princesa despertó y se incorporó sentándose en su cama -¿Qué sucede Vegeta?- dijo con voz adormilada

-Levántate hay que ir a la habitación de Vilandra- ordenó el príncipe

-¿Pero qué sucede?- dio Odette mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama

El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo -¡TU LEVANTATE Y YA! Hay mucho de qué hablar- dijo con rudeza

Ella terminó de salir de la cama y se colocó una bata sobre el camisón de seda azul marino que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, los príncipes salieron de la habitación para entrar a la de su hermana, quien les esperaba en la estancia

Vilandra observó a sus hermanos que llegaban -Vegeta ¿me puedes decir qué es tan urgente que nos despiertas a mi y a Odette tan temprano y tan tiernamente?- preguntó sarcástica

-Nappa fue a la cabina a revisar los videos de seguridad- dijo el príncipe

-¿Descubriste algo?- preguntó Odette

-Yo no, Nappa, según me cuenta, los videos de la sección de nuestras habitaciones, desde que salimos a Tatooine hasta que regresamos, fueron bloqueados- dijo Vegeta

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo la princesa –Yo misma he revisado los protocolos y candados de seguridad en la vigilancia, no se pueden bloquear, se requieren…- Odette se quedó pensativa

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza -Sólo el Rey y la Emperatriz tienen los códigos para otorgar el permiso al sistema para poder efectuar eso- dijo Vegeta –Y si nosotros 3 estábamos lejos en un planeta que nuestro padre mismo eligió…- Dijo Vegeta con suspicacia

-¡POR ESO NOS MANDÓ LEJOS A LOS TRES JUNTOS!- exclamó Vilandra

Odette le miró con sorpresa -¿Cómo dices?- dijo Odette

-A mí ya me había comprometido con Kaleb, faltaban ustedes 2, y el "obstáculo" que tenía mi padre para comprometer a Vegeta, precisamente era Bulma… y Bulma no era alguien fácil de matar puesto que mi madre y nosotros 3 la protegíamos… más Vegeta por obvias razones, y Odette y yo por su trabajo científico- dijo Vilandra

-Por eso envió a nuestra madre lejos junto a Bardock y Sullión mientras no estábamos- dijo la princesa -¿Creen que haya matado a Bulma?- preguntó Odette

-¡BULMA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA ODETTE!- exclamó Vegeta desesperado

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon la alarma del interfon -Voy a ver quién es- dijo Vilandra, levantándose del sofá, y caminó hasta el aparato en la pared, accionando un botón -¿Quién?- preguntó

-Majestad soy Heron, debo hablar con usted urgentemente- respondió el sacerdote desde afuera

Vilandra le abrió la puerta al anciano –Pasa Heron, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó

El Sacerdote entró, topándose con que también estaban los príncipes ahí presentes. –¡Qué bien! Están los tres, esto le concierne sobre todo al príncipe- dijo Heron

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿A mí?- preguntó

El sacerdote se acercó al príncipe -Alteza yo…. Yo… tuve una…. Tuve una revelación…. Divina- dijo el anciano

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Vegeta

-Yo… los dioses… ellos…. Ellos vinieron a mí…. Me dijeron que la terrícola, Bulma… Creo que ella está en peligro…. U oculta…. No estoy muy seguro- dijo el viejo

Vegeta se levantó del sofá y agarró al anciano saiyajin de la ropa por el pecho -¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE ANCIANO? ¿LA TERRÍCOLA ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS?- preguntó desesperado

-A..a..a..alteza yo…. Por lo que los dioses dijeron- decía el anciano nervioso

-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAN EL TRIO DE ESTATUAS INERTES, DIME LO QUE SABES!- dijo el príncipe bastante exaltado

-¡VEGETA YA BASTA!- dijo Vilandra en tono firme –Deja en paz a Heron y permítele que hable- reprendió la emperatríz

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido soltó al anciano, caminó a la pared y se recargó en ella con los brazos cruzados

-Gracias Majestad, y Altezas, yo… nuestra diosa madre… ella dijo…. A la vista de todos y oculto del mundo, los secretos se mantienen por debajo para no ser descubiertos- dijo el sacerdote

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- espetó Vegeta

-Habrá obstáculos y el rey oscuro ensombrecerá la unión del zafiro y el rey sol- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta arqueó una ceja –el texto sagrado- dijo al recordar lo que su hermana tradujo para él en Tatooine

Vilandra volteó a ver al sacerdote –Heron… ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?- solicitó

El anciano hizo una reverencia –Con su permiso, sagrada majestad, príncipe, princesa- dijo el sacerdote para entonces, salir de la habitación de la emperatriz

-A la vista de todos y oculta del mundo, los secretos se mantienen por de bajo para no ser descubiertos. Habrá obstáculos y el rey oscuro ensombrecerá la unión del zafiro y el rey sol - dijo Odette para organizar las ideas de todos

Vegeta se quedó pensativo –Estamos seguros que el rey oscuro es mi padre- dijo el príncipe

-¿Por qué lo dices Vegeta?- preguntó la Princesa

Vilandra intervino -La profecía que habla de nosotros 3 dice, que del rey que lleva a su pueblo a la oscuridad nacerá la reencarnación de la diosa, el rey sol y una reina sabia quien será el balance entre los dos. Nuestro Padre llevó a nuestra raza a la oscuridad cuando hizo aquel trato con Freezer- dijo la coli planca

-Que nuestro padre está detrás de la desaparición de Bulma ya quedó claro, pero hay que averiguar qué hizo con ella, y si la mató, ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA MI PADRE, VOY A ACABAR CON EL CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-dijo Vegeta apretando los puños

-Creo que la clave debe estar en eso de que los secretos se ocultan abajo, a la vista de todos y oculto a la vez- dijo Vilandra

-¿Y SI BULMA SIGUE EN EL PALACIO?- dijo Odette

-¿CÓMO?- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-Es que…. Ella desaparece…. Y tú la buscarás por todo Vejitasein, y por cada planeta, asteroide y estrella…. pero jamás la buscarías aquí mismo- pensó Odette

-Pero… ¿En el palacio?... aquí ¿dónde?- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe seguía pensando –Odette, Zorn fue el consejero del rey antes de ser nombrado canciller de Namekusei, tal vez puedas averiguar dónde se podría encerrar a alguien aquí desapareciéndolo - dijo el príncipe

La princesa asintió con la cabeza –Hablaré con él- dijo ella

-Vegeta… tengo algo para ti- Vilandra se dirigió a su mesita de noche y del cajón sacó un pequeño objeto, parecido a una llave, volvió con su hermano –toma- se lo entregó

Vegeta agarró el objeto -¿qué es esto?- preguntó

-Es un chip que desbloquea los candados de seguridad y te da total acceso al sistema…. Algo como esto fue lo que usaron para bloquear las grabaciones, y si es así, con esto tal vez puedan recuperarse- dijo ella

El príncipe hizo su media sonrisa -¡PERFECTO!- exclamó él

****************************** **CABINA DE VIDEO DEL PALACIO** ***************************

Nappa estaba con el operario que le había atendido el otro día, le entregó el chip que Vilandra le dio a Vegeta, y aguardaba para ver si podía ser posible desbloquear los videos -¿Y bien?- preguntó el calvo

-Con esto podré recuperar los videos… yo creo que estarán listos para mañana- dijo el operador

-¿Tanto tiempo?- preguntó Nappa

El operario asintió –Los archivos de por si son pesados, y recuperar los videos de 3 semanas es tardado, si los tengo antes, te haré saber- dijo él

El saiyajin corpulento asintió con la cabeza –bien… mantenme al tanto y que nadie sepa lo que haces, así lo ordena la emperatriz- dijo Nappa

************************** **CÁRCEL TSUFUR** ***************************

Bulma se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos "Vegeta… ¿Acaso signifiqué algo para ti?" suspiró "¿Porqué acepté venir a este lugar?" pensaba con amargura, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una visita a su amiga de la prisión

-¡SUÉLTENME DESGRACIADOS!- exclamó Tyra, que nuevamente la estaban violando

-Me encanta que seas así, que pelees aunque no puedas contra mí- decía el violador en turno

El que la sujetaba intervino -¡no te acabes la diversión! Que yo también quiero gozarme a esta hembrita- decía el guardia

-¡SUELTENME! ¡DÉJENME IR!- la tsufur luchaba por zafarse de sus violadores, sin éxito

Bulma se dirigió a la entrada de la celda para ver a su amiga -¡TYRA!- exclamó horrorizada -¡SUÉLTENLA MALDITOS!- les gritó a los guardias

Para los violadores de Tyra, fue como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, siguieron con lo suyo, forzándola brutalmente

-¡SUÉLTENLA!- decía Bulma mientras lloraba por no poder hacer nada por su amiga

-¡MIRALA RETORCERSE!- exclamó el que la penetraba furiosamente

-siiiiii, seguro le encanta- dijo el que tenía a la tsufur sujeta

-Si esto quieres perra- decía el violador

Bulma ya no podía más escuchando los desgarradores gritos de Tyra, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, tenía los ojos acuosos y en susurros decía –Ya déjenla por favor- dijo con voz débil

-Oooooohhhhh siiiiiiii- gritó uno de los agresores -¿te gustó?- preguntó

-Es mi turno, ahora tú la sujetas- dijo el otro, cambiando lugar con su amiga

-¡YA NO SIGAN, SUÉLTENME, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!- suplicaba Tyra, retorciéndose de dolor

Después de unos interminables minutos donde los guardias saciaban sus bajos instintos con la tsufur, en los cuales Bulma sólo se tapaba los oídos y rezaba porque su amiga pudiera salir de todo eso, uno de los agresores habló

-¡IDIOTA! NO TE HUBIERAS PUESTO TAN LOCO, ¿AHORA CON QUIEN NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR?- reclamó

Ese comentario dejó helada a la científico

-¡CÁLMATE! Finalmente sólo era una presa sin importancia- dijo el otro violador

-tienes razón, nadie la extrañará. ¡Deshazte del cuerpo!- ordenó el guardia

"¿Qué dijeron? ¿Acaso mataron a Tyra?" pensó Bulma

Uno de ellos depositó el cuerpo de la mujer en los trapos que hacían de cama, mientras que el otro la desintegró con una ráfaga de ki

-Adiós Zorrita… estuviste deliciosa mientras viviste- dijo sádicamente uno de los agresores mientras veían el rastro de la quemadura que alguna vez, fue la última de los tsufur

-Si… nos diste mucha diversión- dijo el otro guardia

-Vámonos ya- dijo uno de ellos, abandonando ambos aquella cárcel

Bulma se quedó llorando de impotencia al haber presenciado la muerte de la presa -¡Kamisama! Ahora estoy completamente sola en éste infierno… ¡Ayúdame a salir! Kami, necesito salir de aquí…- suplicaba en silencio mientras el horror y la impotencia se hacían presentes en forma de lágrimas

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bien, luego de un capítulo intenso como el anterior, este está más relax… pero la tensión sigue_

_¿Odette olvidará a Raditz y lo que sintió por Zorn renacerá? ¿o Raditz volverá por ella? Y si vuelve… ¿ella lo seguirá queriendo o preferirá a Zorn? Este SI es el triángulo amoroso de la historia_

_Hablando de Zorn... ¿sabrá él sobre la prisión donde está Bulma? __¿Encontrarán la ubicación de la cárcel tsufur? ¿Y los videos?_

_Vilandra y Gokú… ¿logrará perdonarla? ¿qué pasará ahora que saben que se estuvieron esperando toda la vida?_

_¿Qué hará Vegeta con su padre cuando descubra todo lo que le hizo a Bulma? ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que ella está embarazada?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente ¿reviews?_


	26. El Rescate

**_GADAK:_ **_Esperemos que la perdone, ¡se aman! Y Odette aparte del corazón roto, su orgullo fué herido porque Raditz la dejó sola llorando, una hermana de Vegeta ¡imagínate! y Zorn fue su gran amor cuando pequeña y el tipo está guapo y además es un príncipe azul en caballo blanco jejejeje. A Vegeta agarrenlo porque mata a su papá jajajja_

_**FERNANDA:** De por si, papi no lo tiene tan contento y encerrando a su mujer... ya veremos como acaban_

_**HINATA YAOI:** Raditz sigue fuera, a ver si mucho amor y vuelve... y a ver si no es ya muy tarde para él. Gokú es de buen corazón, sólo tiene que pasársele el coraje, jejejeje... y Vegeta, alguien agárrelo cuando se entere de todo. Del super saiyajin, de hecho lo son los tres además del rey... creo que eliminé una escena donde se habla de eso, ¡blop! jaja! veré como arreglo eso después_

_**Lachicadelacaparoja: **en efecto, estamos entrando al nudo de la historia :-) _

**CAPITULO 24**

**EL RESCATE**

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, la princesa se encontraba en uno de los jardines aguardando la llegada de Zorn, pues lo había citado para averiguar si hubiera algún sitio que cumpliera las características de lo dicho la mañana anterior por Heron. Odette aguardaba la llegada de su prometido, mientras observaba un arbusto lleno de flores de colores

-Si sigues viéndolas harás que se marchiten de envidia, las opacas con tu belleza- dijo una voz detrás de la princesa

Ella sonrió con aquellas palabras, volteó –Dice cosas muy extrañas canciller- dijo coquetamente

Zorn la abrazó por la cintura –digo la verdad, opacas a todo y a todos con tu belleza- dicho esto, le dio un profundo beso a la princesa

-¿Porqué eres tan lindo conmigo Zorn?- preguntó ella

-No te mereces menos Odette- volvió a besarla -¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó una vez que hicieron una pausa

Ella desvió la mirada un instante –Zorn… Si quisiera ocultar a alguien en el palacio… no sé…quizá un preso por ejemplo, para que incluso se pueda pensar que murió o desapareció, ¿cómo podría hacerle?- preguntó

Él la miró extrañado –Bueno… eso ya no sería posible- dijo el noble

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la princesa

El noble se quedó pensativo -Cuando tu abuelo construyó el palacio, abajo del sótano había una prisión para los tsufur sobrevivientes, encerrados ahí, no pasaban por ningún proceso de juicio, a esa cárcel se enviaba a rebeldes, presos políticos, a ser torturados y morir- explicaba el noble

-¿Y ya no existe esa prisión?- preguntó Odette

El canciller asintió con la cabeza -Exacto, tu padre la clausuró cuando Bardock y la reina le convencieron de abandonar la purga de planetas, y dio la orden de llenar con tierra esa cárcel para que sirva como otro cimiento más de palacio. Así que ese lugar dejó de existir cuando ustedes eran niños- explicó

La princesa se quedó pensativa "¿Y si en realidad mi padre sólo dio esa orden para aparentar la clausura de la prisión? Así operaría ese lugar en la discreción absoluta…." Abrió los ojos sorprendida "¡A LA VISTA DE TODOS Y OCULTA DEL MUNDO!... los secretos se mantienen por debajo... ¡LOS DIOSES TENÍAN RAZÓN!" Unos labios que le besaron con fogosidad la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Hicieron una pausa en medio de aquel beso -¿En qué piensas princesa?- preguntó el canciller

Ella le miró a los ojos –en que… toda mi niñez y aún después que te fuiste a Namek… no sabes cómo deseaba que me miraras como lo haces ahora- puso un dedo en los labios del diplomático –y que me besaras así- confesó

-Jamás creí que esto pasaría…- hizo una pausa –aún te recuerdo con tu cabello recogido y, tu carita de niña, no usabas esos sancos que ahora tienes en los pies y…- se sonrojó "no tenías tantas curvas" pensó mientras tragaba saliva

La princesa arqueó una ceja -¿y...? te quedaste pensativo de pronto- dijo coquetamente al darse cuenta del nerviosismo repentino

Zorn sacudió la cabeza -…y ahora eres toda una mujer, muy hermosa- dijo el canciller, para nuevamente besar a su prometida

Se detuvieron un segundo para respirar –bueno… supongo que algún día tenía que crecer ¿no crees?- dijo la princesa bromeando

-Y qué bueno que lo hiciste- dijo Zorn dándole otro pequeño beso –así ya puedo ser tu novio ahora que ya creciste- dijo entre risas, y volvió a besarla

-¿Tienes qué recordar eso TODO el tiempo?- preguntó ella sonrojada

El noble asintió -ni muerto olvidaría eso que dijiste- respondió, para nuevamente besarla

**************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** ****************************

La emperatriz se encontraba en su terraza, observando más allá de los jardines y muros del palacio, la ciudad de Vegitasein o por lo menos, lo que se lograba observar –Gokú…- dijo en un melancólico suspiro -…fuiste el único que vio en mí más allá de mi título, mi linaje o mi corona…- apretó un puño con furia -¡SOY UNA IMBÉCIL!- exclamó con rabia, enojada consigo misma

-Vili- dijo una voz que acababa de aterrizar junto a ella

Vilandra no podía creer lo que veía –G… ¡Gokú!- dijo con asombro

-Yo… bueno…- intentó comenzar a hablar

La coliblanca bajó la mirada –supuse que ya no querrías volver a verme- dijo con un tono indiferente, ocultando su verdadero sentir

"Vili… te amo pero… me mentiste" pensaba el saiyajin con pesar en el corazón –volveré a la Tierra mañana- dijo él

El rostro, siempre frío e indiferente de la emperatriz se tornó en preocupación -¡No te vayas!- dijo ella, pronunciando las palabras que su corazón gritaba

Kakarotto desvió la mirada –Aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme, hay trabajo que hacer en la Tierra… finalmente es parte de tu imperio- eso sonó casi a reclamo

El rostro de ella volvió a su estado de siempre, es decir, orgullosa y lo más indiferente que podía –entiendo que debas irte- dijo ella "No te vayas… Gokú… ¡quédate conmigo!" le gritaba su corazón

Gokú hizo una sonrisa melancólica –hubiera querido volver a la Tierra llevándote conmigo convertida en mi mujer… pero… eres la emperatriz, dueña y señora de todo este imperio… eso… sería imposible… supongo- dijo con resignación

-¿Querrías que me fuera contigo Gokú?- dijo Vilandra, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por su corazón que se negaba a dejar ir a su único y gran amor

-Me hubiera encantado- dijo él –pero no dejarás esto, no renunciarás a tu trono, ni quiero que lo hagas Vili… volveré algún día- dijo el saiyajin

-Podrás…- la voz de ella estaba por quebrarse –¿podrás perdonarme por ocultarte quién era yo?- preguntó con temor en la voz

-Creo entender un poco tus motivos… pero necesito tiempo- dijo él

-Entonces… supongo que este es el adiós- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada para ocultar su expresión desesperada

Gokú se acercó a ella, quien estaba de espaldas a él –es un hasta luego- Gokú emprendió el vuelo lejos de su amada

**************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ******************************

El sacerdote se encontraba meditando en el altar mayor, inquieto por la visión que había tenido de las deidades a quienes les había consagrado su vida, y cuyas estatuas se erguían frente a él. Levantó su mirada y extendió los brazos -Benditos Dioses, sé que quieren que libere a la terrícola… ¿pero cómo? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? ¿Cómo puedo cumplir su voluntad?– Se quedó en silencio un momento –Por favor, denme… denme tan sólo una señal- solicitó

Un rayo de luz entró por uno de los vitrales del templo y se reflejó en la manzana que sostenía la estatua de la diosa.

La luz llamó la atención del sacerdote -¿Pero qué es eso?- El anciano se percató que la luz indicaba un camino –¡Entiendo! – exclamó el sacerdote. Heron caminó hacia un costado del altar, a través de los pasillos.

Siguió su recorrido hasta una puerta donde topaba el haz de luz, entrando a lo que era un viejo archivo con algunos libros y pergaminos muy antiguos. Sin razón alguna, un libro cayó desde el estante más alto y se abrió en una página específica. Heron tomó aquel libro, leyendo la página en la que se abrió lo siguiente:

_Después de la guerra contra los tsufur, algunos pocos sobrevivientes se llegaron a revelar contra los saiyajin, sin éxito, algunos murieron, pero para los que siguieron vivos, el Rey Vegeta I (El Rey Vegeta I es el abuelo de Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette) Ordenó la construcción de una cárcel debajo del sótano del Palacio Real. Esos pocos tsufur que quedaron fueron encerrados y torturados ahí hasta el final de sus días._

Heron parpadeaba incrédulo –Una cárcel bajo el palacio- se quedó pensativo –La diosa… Brigid dijo que los secretos se escondían por debajo, a la vista de todos y escondidos del mundo…- su mente seguía atando cabos -¡ESO TIENE QUE SER! ¡AHÍ DEBE ESTAR ESCONDIDA LA TERRÍCOLA!- exclamó el anciano

Heron buscó en ese y otros libros, así como en pergaminos, información acerca de la cárcel tsufur, hasta que después de mucho buscar, un pergamino llamó su atención.

Desenrolló el pergamino y observó –¡SON LOS PLANOS DEL PALACIO Y EL TEMPLO!– dijo sorprendido. Heron checó los planos "Hay que tomar desde palacio como 3 elevadores y bajar por el sótano… pero también hay una entrada por el templo… Debajo del altar de Dahda hay un pasaje que sale a la última celda de esa cárcel" pensó el sacerdote

*************************** **EXTERIOR DE LAS HABITACIONES REALES** **************************

Odette caminaba presurosa para hablar con su hermano respecto de lo que Zorn le había comentado, encontrándose a Nappa en el camino

-Princesa Odette- saludó el calvo con la respectiva reverencia

-¿Tu también vienes con mi hermano Nappa? ¿Averiguaste algo sobre Bulma?- preguntó ella

El calvo asintió con la cabeza –si, se lograron desbloquear los videos de seguridad- le extendió un chip –esta es una copia de ellos- dijo el saiyajin mayor

Odette tomó el chip -¡Bien hecho Nappa!- exclamó ella y se dirigió a la puerta de su hermano, presionó el interfon, aguardó unos segundos

_-¿Quién?-_ preguntó Vegeta por el comunicador

-Soy Odette- respondió la princesa. No obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor se abrió segundos después, por lo que entró

-¿Averiguaste algo?- preguntó el príncipe

-¡Mucho!- dijo la princesa mientras le enseñaba el chip que Nappa le entregó

-¡Habla ya Odette!- exclamó impaciente

-Zorn me dijo algo… y Nappa consiguió una copia de los videos bloqueados- dijo la princesa

*************************** **CÁRCEL TSUFUR** **************************

Bulma estaba todavía en shock por la muerte de Tyra a manos de los guardias que la violaban "Kamisama, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí, no sé si ese sueño que tuve sea cierto, pero si estoy realmente embarazada, dame fuerzas para salir y poder tener a mi hijo" eran sus silenciosas súplicas mientras la soledad de aquella celda le pesaba, pues al menos con Tyra tenía alguien con quien hablar.

La terrícola seguía con sus reflexiones, cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían de la pared de su celda. Bulma miró extrañada, se asustó al ver que las piedras se movían, y la pared se abrió, como si de una puerta se tratara. La científico se puso en posición de defensa en espera de cualquier amenaza.

De la pared salió un saiyajin anciano –Sagrados Dioses ¡HE PODIDO CUMPLIR CON SU VOLUNTAD!- exclamó el sacerdote

-q…q…..q… ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Bulma con temor

-Soy el sumo sacerdote de Vegitasein, te he encontrado por la gracia de los dioses… y ahora voy a sacarte de aquí- dijo Heron

Bulma retrocedió 2 pasos -¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no es otro truco de ese maldito rey para quebrarme?- preguntó con recelo

-Tú eres la madre del hijo del rey sol, los dioses quieren que te libere y te proteja, ven conmigo, el príncipe ha estado buscándote- dijo el anciano

-¿Vegeta me ha buscado?- dijo sorprendida, y al borde de que las lágrimas de felicidad se escaparan de sus hijos

El sacerdote hizo un ademán con la cabeza -Ven conmigo, debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo- dijo él

Bulma dudó unos segundos… "¿Y si es una trampa?" pensó ella

-¡No tenemos tiempo terrícola, tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes!- exclamó el anciano

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron por aquel pasaje a través de la pared de la prisión, caminaron por un largo corredor, las paredes eran de piedra, hubiera sido bastante oscuro de no ser porque Heron había llevado una antorcha consigo. Aquel corredor tenía bastantes curvas y vueltas, algunos escalones, y después de mucho rato caminando, llegaron por fin hasta una puerta de madera. El anciano abrió aquella puerta y entraron a una especie como de archivo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Bulma mientras observaba a su alrededor

-En el sagrado Templo de los dioses Saiyajin- el sacerdote se dirigió hacia otra puerta –ven, es por acá- dijo al abrir aquella otra puerta

Ambos atravesaron unos cuantos pasillos, llenos de pilares, y con cuadros ya sea pinturas, o escritos de pasajes religiosos o históricos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta -Aquí es- dijo el anciano mientras abría, dejando ver al interior una pequeña pero muy lujosa habitación –Pasa- le dijo a la peliazul

-¿Y está recámara?- preguntó Bulma al entrar

-Es el dormitorio de la emperatriz, es para cuando llega a quedarse aquí en el templo, rara vez lo hace- explicó el anciano

-Entonces… es la habitación de Vilandra- dijo la científico mientras observaba a su alrededor aquella recámar

-Así es… por esa puerta está el baño, si quieres darte una ducha, en los cajones hay alguna ropa de la emperatriz, tal vez te quede- dijo el sacerdote

Bulma abrazó al anciano –Gracias… Muchas gracias por sacarme de ese infierno– lágrimas de alivio escaparon de sus ojos

El sacerdote se sintió extraño con ese abrazo, sólo le dio una palmada suave en la espalda -Tranquila Terrícola, mejor descansa, el hijo del rey sol debe estar bien- dijo esto mientras veía el vientre de Bulma

-¡OYE UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?- dijo Bulma con un extraño tic nervioso en la mejilla y el ojo

-Los dioses dijeron que en tu vientre se gesta el hijo del príncipe Vegeta…. Y por tu mirada, si, estás embarazada- dibujó con su mano derecha el símbolo de los dioses en el aire -¡BENDITA SEAS BULMA!- exclamó el Sacerdote antes de retirarse de aquella habitación

Al quedarse sola, Bulma se sentó en la cama –es tan cómoda- dijo ella, recostándose unos minutos. Se levantó después de un rato y comenzó a ver las cosas que había en el lugar, el dormitorio era amplio, pero comparado con las habitaciones de palacio, era pequeño, estaba la cama tamaño matrimonial, con su mesita de noche, un guardarropa de caoba, un tocador con maquillaje, cepillos, etc. También un escritorio con algunos libros que se veían muy antiguos. Bulma se vio en un espejo que estaba al lado del guardarropa "¡Por Dios, luzco terrible! Tal vez si deba darme un baño" pensó ella.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, despojándose de sus ropas, abrió la regadera –perfecto- dijo cuando el agua cayó en su cuerpo –hace tantos días que no me bañaba con agua caliente- dijo con alivi. Bulma disfrutó tanto aquella ducha, sentir, después de tanto tiempo, el agua caliente, el jabón, shampoo…. Se sintió cómoda, a salvo, finalmente.

Terminando de bañarse se enredó una toalla en el cuerpo, y volvió a la habitación, abrió el guardarropa –No hay mucha variedad… casi todo es armaduras…- siguió observando -¡Bien!- tomó unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca –probaré esto- dijo la terrícola mientras colocaba las prendas sobre la cama, para así intentar ponérselas.

**************************** **HABITACIÓN DEL PRINCIPE VEGETA** ****************************

Odette estaba en la computadora de la habitación del príncipe, extrayendo los archivos del chip, ya llevaban un muy buen rato y a pesar de que las computadoras eran más avanzadas que en la Tierra, los videos eran extremadamente pesados –ya casi- dijo la princesa

El príncipe gruñó –ese cacharro… ahora que encuentre a Bulma le diré que haga un formato más ligero de videos- dijo Vegeta

Odette comenzó a teclear un poco, hasta que en la pantalla apareció la ventana de reproducción de Video -¡LISTO!- exclamó ella, y entonces presionó el play

Se veía como trabajaba la servidumbre, entraban, salían, lo mismo ellos 3 o los reyes, Bulma cuando iba y venía a su habitación, y demás cotidianidades

-¡Adelántalo!- dijo Vegeta

-Ya voy – Odette movió la barra de avance del video para poder ir más rápido. En la pantalla comenzaron todos a moverse rápidamente

-¡DETENTE!- dijo Vegeta cuando vió a varios soldados por entrar a la habitación de Bulma

Odette puso el video en modo de reproducción normal, vieron como entraron los guardias, el rey, y el tiempo que estuvieron todos adentro

Mientras el video avanzaba, Vegeta se encontraba furioso, una vena casi saltándole de la frente, los puños cerrados y su ki aumentando. Después de un rato donde sólo se veía la puerta abierta y un par de guardias afuera del cuarto, observaron cómo los soldados llevaban a Bulma arrestada, seguida de la salida del Rey, observando aquello divertidamente

El príncipe estaba rabioso -¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- Vegeta estuvo a punto de salir, siendo detenido por Odette

-¡VEGETA ESPERA!- se puso frente a él tratando de contenerlo

-¡DÉJAME IR ODETTE, VOY A MATAR A ESE MALNACIDO QUE TENEMOS POR PADRE!- exclamó el furioso príncipe

-¡VEGETA, TE CALMAS Y ME ESCUCHAS!- dijo la princesa con voz firme –no sabes a donde mandó a bulma, si lo confrontas de frente no te dirá nada ya lo conoces. Y si ella sigue viva, te le enfrentas a mi padre y la manda asesinar ¡PIENSALO!- decía intentando hacer razonar a su hermano

Vegeta apretó su puño, tenía mucho coraje que sentía que iba a explotar, pero en un segundo de cordura –tienes razón… primero hay que averiguar qué fue de Bulma… Ya me encargaré de mi padre después- se quedó pensativo -¿Zorn te dijo algo?- preguntó

La princesa asintió con la cabeza –Me contó que el abuelo al construir el palacio, hizo una prisión abajo del sótano, y que nuestro padre la mandó clausurar cuando dejamos de purgar planetas- dijo Odette

El príncipe cerró un momento los ojos –sería el lugar perfecto para esconder algo… o a alguien- dijo él

-Tenemos qué revisar los planos, supongo que están en los archivos clasificados de la biblioteca- dijo Odette

-¡Vamos entonces!- exclamó el príncipe, quien salió de su recámara seguido por su hermana

**************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ******************************

Vilandra llegó al templo, ya que luego de su encuentro con Gokú, deseaba meditar un poco, e igual alguna técnica de adivinación de parte de Heron podría servirle para calmar su ansiedad.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que –Heron- dijo al ver al sacerdote

-Majestad, ¡Gracias a los dioses que vino!- exclamó él –estaba por hablarle- dijo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la coli blanca

-Encontré… encontré a la terrícola, está aquí- dijo el anciano

-¿PERO CÓMO? ¿DÓNDE ESTABA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- preguntó ella

El sacerdote le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y ambos comenzaron a recorrer el templo –Se encontraba en una antigua prisión que su abuelo, el Rey Vegeta I construyó, justo debajo del sótano del palacio real- dijo el anciano

-¿QUÉ? ¿Una prisión secreta? ¿Porqué no sabía yo nada de eso?- preguntó ella

-Desconozco eso majestad, los dioses me guiaron a un escrito que hablaba de esa cárcel y a los planos, así fue que pude encontrar a la terrícola, y la traje a su recámara, espero eso no le moleste emperatriz- dijo el sacerdote

La coli blanca puso una mano en el hombro del sacerdote -Hiciste bien Heron- dijo ella. Sacó su rastreador de entre su ropa, se lo colocó y encendió el comunicador –Vegeta, Odette, ¿me escuchan? Soy Vilandra- dijo ella

************************* **ARCHIVO DE LA BIBLIOTECA DEL PALACIO *************************

Odette y Vegeta estaban buscando algún registro o planos para ubicar aquella prisión que Zorn le describió a la princesa. La alarma del scouter de Vegeta sonó

_Transmisión entrante de Vilandra_ leyó el príncipe en la pantalla, activando la comunicación –adelante- dijo él

–_Vegeta, Odette, ¿me escuchan? Soy Vilandra_- dijo la coli blanca

-¿Qué quieres Vili?- preguntó el príncipe

-_Necesito que vengan tú y Odette URGENTE al templo… hay algo que te va a interesar mucho Vegeta, ven_- dijo Vilandra

-Allá vamos- respondió el príncipe, cortando la comunicación

Vegeta volteó a ver a su hermana –debemos ir al templo, ahora- dijo él, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por Odette

************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO, HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA ****************************

Heron y Vilandra seguían al exterior de la recámara de la emperatriz -Bueno, ya mis hermanos no deben tardar en llegar, puedes retirarte Heron, yo me encargo de todo- dijo Vilandra

-¿No necesitas algo más?- preguntó el sacerdote

-Bueno…. si, algo de comer, para mí y también para ella- dijo Vilandra

-Enseguida ordeno que se lo traigan- dijo el sacerdote antes de retirarse

-Yo me quedaré con la terrícola hasta que lleguen mis hermanos- dijo mientras abría la habitación para entrar, siendo detenida por el sacerdote

Heron tomó del brazo a la coliblanca -Por cierto Vili…. Debes saber que la terrícola…- el anciano se quedó pensativo

-¿Si dime?- preguntó ella

-Está embarazada… espera un hijo del príncipe- dijo el sacerdote

Vilandra volvió a cerrar la puerta -¿Qué dices Heron? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida

-Cuando vi a los dioses, ellos dijeron que la protegiera y al hijo del rey sol… como sabes… tu hermano es el rey sol de la profecía- explicaba

-Sí pero… ¿cómo sabes que está embarazada?- preguntó ella

-Majestad, he visto a muchas hembras en cinta que vienen a pedir la bendición de nuestra diosa, y viví muy de cerca los embarazos de tu madre, la terrícola tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos que todas ellas- explicó el sacerdote

Vilandra sonrió –Hiciste que me acordara de toda mi niñez aquí en el templo, estos muros me vieron crecer… y tú fuiste más padre para mí que aquel rey que me engendró- dijo la coliblanca

El sacerdote asintió en agradecimiento -Siempre fue un honor cuidar de ti majestad, esperé tu nacimiento toda mi vida desde que leí la profecía de ustedes… - ambos se quedaron en silencio –bueno… ya te mando la comida- se retiró

Vilandra entró a su dormitorio donde Bulma estaba plácidamente dormida, así que se sentó en su escritorio a vigilarla y esperar por sus hermanos "Al menos ya apareciste… ¿Qué fue de ti Bulma?... Como sea, Vegeta estará tranquilo hasta que te vea" pensaba la coliblanca

Bulma comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos, los cerró y los volvió a abrir, se incorporó sobre la cama -¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó aún adormilada

-Estás en el templo sagrado de los dioses saiyajin- respondió Vilandra

Bulma volteó a donde provenía esa voz -¡VILANDRA!...- titubeó –V… V… ¿Viniste a regresarme a esa horrible prisión?- dijo con voz temerosa

Vilandra sólo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa -¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo porqué querría regresarte a ese lugar?- preguntó

Bulma frunció el ceño -¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABES! TU PADRE FUE A MI HABITACIÓN POR LA MAÑANA, ME ARRESTÓ, LOS GUARDIAS ME ELECTROCUTARON, ME ENCERRARON EN ESA HORRIBLE CÁRCEL CON BARROTES LÁSER!- extendió sus manos para que la coliblanca viera las marcas –VEGETA SE OLVIDÓ DE MI, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABÍAS NADA!- espetó con amargura

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro –Piensa lo que quieras…- volvió a mirar a Bulma –Pero si fuera a hacerte eso ¿no crees que ya estarías sometida y lista para volver a ese lugar?- dijo arqueando una ceja

La terrícola relajó su rostro ante aquel planteamiento, hasta que escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Bulma nuevamente se puso defensiva en espera de lo peor.

Vilandra abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un aprendiz de sacerdote a dejar la comida que la emperatriz había pedido a Heron hacía unos instantes. La emperatriz se acercó a las bandejas y tomó un pan –Será mejor que comas algo antes de que lleguen Odette y Vegeta- dijo ella

Bulma se acercó a las bandejas, las miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto comida, agarró una costilla y comenzó a devorarla -¡mmmmmm! ¡POR FIN COMIDA DECENTE!- exclamó

Ambas siguieron comiendo, hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Vilandra abrió un poco poniéndose ella a la vista de la entrada, de modo que nadie pudiera ver hacia adentro. -¡POR FIN LLEGARON!- exclamó, saliendo de la recámara y saliendo tras de si

-¿Qué pasó Vili? ¿Por qué la urgencia?- preguntó Odette

Vilandra se acercó a su hermano –Vegeta… Bulma está aquí adentro, Heron la rescató y la trajo- dijo esto señalando la puerta

Vegeta ya iba a entrar pero sus hermanas lo detuvieron -¡SUÉLTENME USTEDES DOS!- exclamó

-Antes que la veas, al parecer mi padre envió a Bulma a una prisión subterránea bajo el palacio, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía de esa cárcel?- dijo Vilandra

Ambos príncipes asintieron con la cabeza –justo estábamos en la biblioteca para buscar los planos del palacio cuando hablaste- dijo Vegeta

-Pues… ya vimos que realmente, nuestro padre no clausuró esa prisión como le hicieron creer a Zorn- dijo Odette

-Vegeta, yo no sé qué le hayan hecho ahí, o qué le haya dicho nuestro padre pero... está muy desconfiada- dijo Vili

El príncipe tomó la perilla de la puerta -Ya veré cómo lo manejo- dijo él, para entonces abrir la puerta. Encontrando a Bulma que se encontraba comiendo

La terrícola observó a su amado, ahí frente a ella, el corazón se le quiso subir a la garganta, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, lo extrañaba y a la vez, tenía ganas de gritarle todo su dolor al creer que él la había enviado a aquella prisión, pero ahora, las palabras no llegaban a su garganta –Vegeta…- dijo casi inaudiblemente

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡POR FIN! Finalmente rescataron a Bulma, ¿Ahora qué sucederá? ¿Cuánto tardará el rey en darse cuenta que ella escapó? ¿descubrirá que Heron la rescató?_

_Gokú vuelve a la Tierra, ¿lo dejará ir Vilandra sin intentar algo?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente :)_

_¿reviews?_


	27. Regreso a la Tierra

_**Rocío Belen: **De hecho estoy actualizando esta historia aprox como 3 veces por semana, más o menos, me llego a retrasar a veces por motivos de que, tengo un evento próximamente y estoy en ensayos intensivos, cosas así. Pero descuida, estoy actualizando rápido hasta eso ;)_

_**Yushi: **Ya ves, yo y mis metáforas jajajaja... pues lo de los secretos, porque tu sabes, había que dar una pista sobre Bulma que no fuera taaaaan obvia para darle dramatismo. El título de Rey Sol está inspirado en el Rey Luis XVI que así era apodado. Y claro, porque Vegeta es un sol ;) jejejeje_

_**La chica de la capa roja: **¡Por fin la podrá ver de nuevo! :)_

_**Nyu Chan:** Veamos si se va o no se va, si Raditz quiere a Odette será mejor que vuelva :) veamos qué se dicen Vegeta y Bulma_

_**Sonia Safiro:** Aquí el reencuentro_

_**Gadak:** Ya el rey se ganó que Vegeta lo asesine... ¿lo hará? Veamos qué hace Vili con Gokú. Raditz también para qué se larga, deja a Odette con quien fue su ilusión toda su niñez y ahora le deja el campo libre a Zorn... o vuelve o la pierde :P jajajjaa Bulma... ¿crees que confíe en Vegeta?_

_**Marilu Moreno:** Gracias! me alegro que te guste :)_

_**Hinata Yaoi:** Veamos si es tan estúpida jajajaja, y en cuanto al rey... se la tengo guardada, y no le irá bonito :P_

_Y bueno, hasta ahorita que estoy publicando este capítulo, van 144 reviews, entonces, quien escriba el review 150, cuando llegue a esa cifra, le escribo un one shot de lo que guste y de quien guste (solo nada de yaoi o yuri por favor) jejejejeje. Gracias a todos por su apoyo :-) Y seguimos con más drama!_

**CAPITULO 25**

**REGRESO A LA TIERRA**

Vegeta entró a la recámara de su hermana, cerrando la puerta tras de si para encontrar a su mujer ahí –Bulma- dijo al verla

La peli azul dejó de lado el plato de comida y corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, mirando a Vegeta con ojos de miedo y resentimiento

Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de ella -¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer?- preguntó

Los ojos de la peliazul comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -Tú… tú eres el culpable- dijo con voz débil

El príncipe la miró desconcertado -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó

Bulma ya no soportó más tanto sentimiento guardado -¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA VEGETA! TU ME TRAJISTE A ESTE PLANETA… te odio- dijo mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella, dejando al príncipe sin palabras -y cuando te cansaste de mí… ¡FUISTE A PEDIRLE A TU PAPI QUE ME ARRESTARA Y ME MANDARA A AQUEL MALDITO INFIERNO!- espetó con dolor

Vegeta sintió un golpe en el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de rencor y dolor por parte de la terrícola, sin embargo, se mantuvo lo más ecuánime posible –Lo que sea que te haya dicho mi padre, es mentira, yo jamás pedí que te arrestaran, ni que te encerrara en ninguna parte- dijo el príncipe

-¿Y QUE HAY DE TU MATRIMONIO? ¡TU PADRE EN PERSONA ME ENSEÑÓ LA INVITACIÓN A TU FIESTA DE COMPROMISO!- reclamó la peli azul

El príncipe apretó su puño con furia "¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Voy a asesinarte, no me importa que seas mi padre!" pensó -¡ESE COMPROMISO ES UNA FARSA! el día que llegué de Tatooine sólo me dijeron que habría un banquete… ¡Y DE REPENTE MI PADRE NOS COMPROMETE A MI Y A MIS HERMANAS SIN QUE LO ESPERÁRAMOS!- exclamó –como sea… ni muerto pienso casarme con esa zorra de Keiza- remató el príncipe

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo creerte Vegeta?- dijo Bulma con la voz entrecortada

-Mírame- dijo el príncipe mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, ónix y zafiros viéndose fijamente el uno al otro -¿Te parece que estoy mintiéndote? ¿No crees que si quisiera deshacerme de ti, jamás te habría buscado como lo hice, o vendría para encerrarte, o simplemente, te mataría?- preguntaba para hacerla reflexionar -Tú me viste en la tierra, para mi es cosa de segundos acabar con cualquier ser viviente, no tengo porqué hacer tantas tonterías para deshacerme de ti si esa fuera mi intención…- explicó el príncipe

Bulma titubeó, pero tenía mucho dolor en el corazón –No sabes lo que pasé en esa cárcel Vegeta- la voz se le cortaba –Tenía una amiga, Tyra, los guardias la violaban…- fue interrumpida

Ante la última frase, al príncipe le estaba brincando una vena -¿ACASO ALGÚN MALNACIDO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE? ¡DIME SI ALGUIEN TE PUSO UNA MANO ENCIMA! Dime y te juro que lo haré pedazos hasta que suplique que lo asesine- dijo furioso

La peliazul negó con la cabeza -A mi no me violaron, jamás me pusieron un dedo encima… pero cuando me arrestaron- se le volvió a cortar la voz –los guardias me dieron toques eléctricos muy fuertes, me llevaron a empujones hasta esa celda… esa celda, con esos barrotes de láser que- extendió sus manos para mostrar las marcas –esos barrotes que me quemaron las manos… la comida horrible, el frío….. ¡Y TUS GUARDIAS MATARON A TYRA MIENTRAS LA VIOLABAN!- explotó en llanto de nuevo

Vegeta desvió la mirada –Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con todo esto, llegué de Tatooine y mi padre dijo que te habías largado de aquí- dijo el príncipe

-¿Y TU LE CREISTE?- preguntó Bulma en reclamo

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- respondió tajante –dije que eso fue lo que él me dijo a mi, no lo que creí, desde que llegué te estuve buscando- explicó el príncipe

Ambos se quedaron enfrascados en una guerra de miradas, como queriendo descifrar los pensamientos del otro, Bulma por su parte, tratando de creer en Vegeta, y éste por su lado, esperando que aquella mujer viera que el no estaba mintiendo

-Vegeta... no sé qué pensar- dijo Bulma con dolor

El príncipe desvió la mirada -Volviendo de Tatooine, pensaba en arreglar las cosas, y hacer lo que fuera para tenerte conmigo Bulma... jamás pensé en desaparecerte como te hicieron creer- dijo Vegeta

Bulma sentía el corazón latir desesperado, no podía pronunciar una sola palabra, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras observaba a su príncipe frente a ella, quería creerle pero, había sufrido tanto últimamente, que ya no sabía en quién podía confiar

Vegeta dio la media vuelta -Mejor te dejo sola para que descanses- caminó a la salida, abrió la puerta y miró hacia atrás –hablaremos después- dijo esto mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí

Las dos saiyajin aguardaban por su hermano -¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Odette

El ki de Vegeta comenzó a aumentar al recordar lo que Bulma acababa de contarle, apretó los puños –Mi padre le dijo que yo me había cansado de ella, que le pedí se deshiciera de ella… y muchas cosas más- dijo tratando de contener la rabia

Vilandra se quedó pensativa ante lo comentado por el príncipe

_FLASHBACK_

-Volveré a la Tierra mañana- dijo Gokú

El rostro, siempre frío e indiferente de la emperatriz se tornó en preocupación -¡No te vayas!- dijo ella, pronunciando las palabras que su corazón gritaba

Kakarotto desvió la mirada –Aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme, hay trabajo que hacer en la Tierra… finalmente es parte de tu imperio- eso sonó casi a reclamo

El rostro de ella volvió a su estado de siempre, es decir, orgullosa y lo más indiferente que podía –entiendo que debas irte- dijo ella "No te vayas… Gokú… ¡quédate conmigo!" le gritaba su corazón

Gokú hizo una sonrisa melancólica –hubiera querido volver a la Tierra llevándote conmigo convertida en mi mujer… pero… eres la emperatriz, dueña y señora de todo este imperio… eso… sería imposible… supongo- dijo con resignación

-¿Querrías que me fuera contigo Gokú?- dijo Vilandra, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por su corazón que se negaba a dejar ir a su único y gran amor

-Me hubiera encantado- dijo él –pero no dejarás esto, no renunciarás a tu trono, ni quiero que lo hagas Vili… volveré algún día- dijo el saiyajin

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Vegeta… sé que amas a Bulma- dijo Vilandra

-¿a qué viene eso?- dijo el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos

La coliblanca se puso frente a Vegeta para mirar a los ojos a su hermano –Hay que proteger a Bulma y con todo lo que está pasando, y esa secta tras nosotros y con Kaleb lavándole el cerebro a nuestro padre… si Bulma se queda en Vegitasein…- hizo una pequeña pausa -…nosotros 3 no podemos estar todo el tiempo con ella, nuestro padre va a aprovechar cualquier mínimo segundo de descuido para hacerle daño… y esta vez, no sólo la va a encerrar- dijo Vilandra

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- preguntó el príncipe

Vilandra tomó aire -Gokú… Quiero decir, Kakarotto… el canciller de la Tierra…- decía nerviosa –justamente se regresa mañana a la Tierra… Creo que lo mejor será que Bulma vaya con él- dijo la emperatriz

-Pero en cuanto mi padre descubra que ella ya no está en su celda… la va a buscar- dijo Odette

El príncipe se quedó pensativo, con pesar en su corazón –Vili tiene razón…- dijo el príncipe con resignación -Si mi padre deduce que Bulma escapó por sus medios, es más fácil que la busque aquí en Vegitasein, porque ningún controlador de vuelo permitiría que ella saliera del planeta siendo que es mi concubina, y por todo lo que le dijo, ella no nos buscaría a nosotros. No se le ocurrirá buscarla en la Tierra- dijo el príncipe

La emperatriz suspiró –Bueno… yo hablaré con el canciller- dijo insegura "Espero que quiera hablar conmigo" pensó

-Yo me voy al palacio- dijo el príncipe

-¿No te vas a quedar con Bulma, Vegeta?- preguntó Odette

"Ella ni siquiera quiere verme… ¡Maldito seas, padre!" pensaba Vegeta con pesar -debemos los tres actuar como si nada pasara, o de nada habrá servido liberarla… no debemos levantar sospechas- dijo el príncipe

****************************** **CASA DE BARDOCK** ********************************

Luego del plan que comentó con sus hermanos, la emperatriz salió del templo para ir a buscar a Gokú. Voló hasta las casas cercanas al palacio, aterrizando en la casa del Primer Ministro de Vegitasein, tocó a la Puerta

Bardock abrió la puerta -¡Sagrada Majestad!- exclamó con sorpresa al verla

Vilandra se puso un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba encontrarlo –Ah… Bardock… yo… buscaba a tu hijo Go… Kakarotto, el canciller de la Tierra- dijo titubeante

Bardock arqueó una ceja -¿Para qué lo necesita? ¿Puedo ayudarla?- preguntó

-En realidad…- se quedó pensando en qué inventar –no… porque… Necesito… los documentos de su informe sobre el planeta Tierra, si…. Hay cosas que quisiera ver más a fondo personalmente- dijo la emperatriz

El primer ministro la dejó entrar -Bueno, adelante, enseguida lo mando llamar- dijo él

Justo en ese instante, Gokú iba pasando por ahí -V… ¡Sagrada Majestad!- exclamó con sorpresa

"Gracias a los dioses" pensó la emperatriz con alivio –Canciller… quisiera ver con usted, no me quedaron claros algunos puntos de su informe- dijo intentando, con la mirada, hacerlo que no pregunte

Gokú la miró suspicaz "algo sucede… ¿Qué pasa Vili?" pensó él -Eh…. Si… ahorita voy por los papeles y los traigo- se retiró del lugar para ir a buscar los documentos

-Majestad, ¿no gusta pasar?- dijo el primer ministro

-No… Bardock, no es necesario… de hecho tengo que tratar esto en el templo… pero quería ir viendo los documentos y hablando con el canciller para ser más… concretos- dijo lo más normal que pudo

-Entiendo- dijo Bardock "esto es muy extraño… Ella jamás viene a casa de nadie, manda a llamar a la gente" pensó el funcionario

-¡Los tengo!- regresó Gokú con una carpeta y varios papeles

Vilandra suspiró con alivio –Bien… canciller… vayamos a mi oficina en el templo sagrado ¿si?- dijo

-Como ordene Majestad- volteó a ver a su padre –regreso después, padre- dijo Gokú, para entonces emprender el vuelo junto a Vilandra

****************************** **TEMPLO SAIYAJIN** ********************************

Vilandra y Gokú habían llegado por fin al templo, aterrizando los dos en la explanada

-¿Qué sucede Vili?- preguntó Gokú seriamente –Porque no creo que quieras hablar de negocios a estas horas ¿o sí?- dijo el saiyajin

La emperatriz tomó aire –Estás en lo cierto, de hecho, necesitaré de un favor muy personal…- se quedó pensativa un segundo -…y sé que puedo confiar en ti- desvió la mirada –no cometería el mismo error dos veces- dijo ella

-¿qué favor?- preguntó Gokú

-Acompáñame- dijo ella

Ambos ingresaron al templo por una entrada lateral -¡Guau! No sabía que existiera otra entrada al templo- decía Gokú mientras veía aquel pasillo adornado con algunas reliquias religiosas

-De hecho son varios accesos los que hay, pocas personas los conocemos, yo…. Pues… prácticamente aquí crecí, está la entrada principal, también ésta por donde entramos, un acceso hacia el palacio, otra por el altar de Esus, y otras 2 más- explicó Vilandra mientras seguían recorriendo el templo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde Bulma estaba, la coliblanca lo miró a los ojos -Gokú, sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero, si necesito que sepas que te confiaré un secreto muy importante, nadie lo puede saber- dijo ella

-No le diré a nadie Vili, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo llevando su puño al corazón

-Bien- dijo la emperatriz, para entonces abrir la puerta y entrar

Bulma estaba recostada más no dormida, volteó a ver a sus visitantes –Vilandra… hola… ¿quién es él?- preguntó con recelo

–Gokú, te presento a Bulma, ella es terrícola- volteó a ver a la científico -Bulma, él es Kakarotto, es el canciller del imperio en la Tierra- dijo la coli blanca

Bulma se sorprendió –¿Usted viene de la Tierra?- preguntó

Gokú puso su típica mano detrás de la cabeza –eh… si… me asignaron el planeta Tierra- respondió

Vilandra volteó a ver a su amado, intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible –Gokú… mañana que vuelvas a la Tierra, necesito que lleves a Bulma contigo, pero en absoluto y total secreto, si esto llega a oídos de mi padre, van a correr los dos un gran peligro… y tal vez ni siquiera yo pueda hacer algo- dijo ella

Gokú volteó sorprendido -¿Pero qué hizo Bulma?- preguntó

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡YO NO SÉ PORQUÉ EL REY ME ODIA TANTO!- espetó la terrícola

-Porque significas demasiado para mi hermano, más de lo que él mismo quiere admitir- intervino la emperatriz -Y mi padre no quiere a Vegeta unido con nadie que él no apruebe… pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso- dijo la coli blanca

Bulma miró a la guerrera con ojos de ilusión -¿De verdad vas a ayudarme a volver a la Tierra?- preguntó

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza -Si, pero debemos ocultarte en la nave de Gokú para que nadie se dé cuenta que estás ahí. Mi padre cuando descubra que no estás en tu celda, va a buscarte en todo Vegitasein porque ningún controlador de vuelo permitiría que tu viajaras fuera del planeta, incluso, si construyeras una nave por ti misma, al no estar identificada la destruirían en tanto sea detectada. Estarás más segura en tu planeta- la saiyajin se acercó a Bulma y tocó su vientre –Y debes cuidar bien a mi sobrino- dijo ella

A Bulma le estaba dando un tic nervioso -¡OYE! ¿De dónde sacas que estoy embarazada?- preguntó titubeante

-Heron, el sumo sacerdote… el que te sacó de la cárcel, él ha visto muchas hembras embarazadas, incluso a mi propia madre… Me dijo que el brillo en los ojos de ellas es el mismo que hay en ti- dijo la emperatriz

-Gracias- dijo Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos –Gracias por sacarme de aquí- abrazó a Vilandra

La coli blanca se separó de ella -Será mejor que descanses- volteó a ver al canciller -¿a qué hora sales mañana Gokú?- preguntó ella

-Mi nave está programada para despegar mañana a las 12 pm- respondió

La emperatriz se quedó pensativa -Bueno, entonces, al amanecer vengo por Bulma, voy a tenerte que hacer pasar por saiyajin, y llevarte a la plataforma de despegue….- se quedó pensativa unos minutos -…. Será mejor que yo también viaje entonces con ustedes, así podré acercarme a la nave sin levantar sospechas- dijo ella

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Gokú con voz seria

Esa frase, con ese tono de voz le dolió a Vilandra"¿De verdad te da igual que viaje contigo?" pensó la coliblanca -Entonces Bulma- dijo con su voz lo más normal posible -vendré mañana muy temprano por ti para hacerte ver como toda una saiyajin, descansa hasta entonces, Gokú y yo nos vamos- dijo Vilandra mientras ella y Kakarotto caminaban hacia la puerta, saliendo ambos de la recámara

Bulma se quedó sola en aquel dormitorio "¡Mañana regreso a la Tierra! No puedo creerlo, Kamisama Gracias" estaba tan contenta de haber salido de aquella celda, de saber que vuelve a la Tierra, que no se dio cuenta que, inconscientemente tenía su mano derecha en su vientre, hasta que por algo, volteó hacia abajo "mi hijo" recordó sus sueños y lo que habían dicho Heron y Vilandra "no quisiera que crecieras sin tu padre…. Pero estarás mejor en la Tierra, serás muy feliz allá lo prometo" pensó ella

Por su parte, Vilandra y Kakarotto caminaban hacia la salida del tempo, ambos se dirigían miradas supuestamente discretas, volteando al percatarse que el otro podría descubrirlos

-Por lo visto… siempre si te llevaré conmigo a la Tierra… aunque hubiera preferido llevarte como mi esposa, Vili- dijo Gokú

Vilandra sintió su corazón en la garganta –También lo hubiera querido- sacudió su cabeza –pero Bulma… ella significa mucho para mi hermano… yo… No puedo dejar que algo le pase… Vegeta no me lo perdonaría jamás- dijo la emperatriz

-¿Ustedes son muy unidos verdad?- preguntó Gokú

-Si, los tres siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien, mi madre nos inculcó el siempre apoyarnos y protegernos… no cambiaría a ninguno de los 2 por nada- sonrió al recordar su niñez –Desde muy pequeños entrenamos bastante, y cuando mi padre se transformó en súper saiyajin, nosotros siempre buscamos lograr llegar a ese nivel, de hecho fue muy complicado pero, pudimos lograrlo… obviamente Vegeta al ser el mayor fue el primero de nosotros en transformarse, y no descansó hasta que mi hermana y yo también lo conseguimos- carcajeó un poco –decía que no iba a tener a dos mujeres débiles e inútiles como hermanas por nada en el universo, y que era mejor que lo alcanzáramos para poder ser dignas rivales de entrenamiento para él- decía divertidamente

-Con que el príncipe también es un súper saiyajin- Gokú se quedó pensativo –Entonces… los rumores que eres tan fuerte como tu hermano…- fue interrumpido

-¡Soy más fuerte que Vegeta!- exclamó Vilandra –estás ante la Sagrada Emperatriz de los saiyajin, ¡obvio soy la hembra más poderosa en todo el universo!- dijo con soberbia

Gokú sonrió con la típica sonrisa saiyajin de lado –Y veo que el orgullo viene de familia- dijo en broma, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara

-Aunque sea un maldito tirano controlador influenciado por una secta que quiere matarme… El Rey Vegeta es mi padre… algo tuve que heredarle, supongo- dijo la coliblanca -Oye... bueno... te quería preguntar- dijo ella, intentando desviar la conversación

Gokú arqueó una ceja -¿si dime?- respondió

-¿Porqué si tu nombre es Kakarotto me dijiste que te llamas Gokú?- preguntó ella con sus manos en las caderas_ (o posición en jarra)_

-¡Ah eso!- puso su típica mano en la nuca -Bueno, cuando bebé me enviaron a la Tierra porque nací muy débil, y allá me cuidó un anciano, Son Gohan, y me llamó Gokú, pero fué poco tiempo hasta que mi padre fue por mi luego de que el rey derrotó a Freezer- explicaba -luego de unos años, yo todavía no era muy fuerte y quise volver un tiempo a la Tierra para entrenar, me reencontré con Son Gohan y siguió llamándome Gokú... y la verdad me gusta más que Kakarotto, es muy largo- dijo el saiyajin

-Bueno... si Kakarotto es un nombre más largo- dijo la emperatriz entre risas. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, mirándose a los ojos mutuamente –Bueno… yo… tengo que volver al palacio- dijo Vilandra nerviosamente

Gokú seguía observándola, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos oscuros, en el sofisticado aroma de ella, sintiendola tan cerca y tan lejos de él al mismo tiempo -¡Al diablo!- espetó bruscamente para entonces, abrazarla fuertemente y acercar sus labios a los de ella, se detuvo un momento

_(Punto de vista de Vilandra)_

Después de aquella noche luego de la asamblea, no creí posible volver a sentir sus besos. Somos saiyajin, herí su orgullo y eso, en nuestra raza es imperdonable para la mayoría, mi propio orgullo es tan grande como el universo mismo... excepto con él, con Gokú. El beso que me dió aquella noche luego de la asamblea fue demasiado violento pero… ahora vuelvo a sentir sus labios, suaves y tiernos besando los míos

Abrazo su cuello y me pego más a su cuerpo, entregándome por completo a este beso que me devuelve a la vida, que elimina mis angustias y mis inseguridades… ¡Soy la Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin! Pero… con Gokú, soy tan sólo una mujer… él ha logrado despertar tanto en mi, cosas que no creí que existieran, ha logrado doblegar mi orgullo y mi soberbia. Nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto por nadie, hasta que lo conocí a él y ahora… no quiero apartarme de su lado nunca jamás

_(Volvemos al modo narrador)_

Hicieron una pausa luego de aquel profundo beso que se dieron -Nos vemos mañana Vili- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa

-Hasta mañana- respondió ella, despidiéndose con otro beso apasionado

***************************** **CASA DE BARDOCK** *********************************

Gokú regresó a su casa, entró lo más sigiloso posible pero

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas Kakarotto!- dijo su padre sentado en la sala

El menor se puso nervioso -eh… si, ya llegué- contestó lo más natural posible

-¿Qué se traen tú y su majestad?- preguntó Bardock inquisidoramente -La emperatriz jamás va a buscar a nadie a su casa, los manda llamar, ¿Porqué viene ELLA a buscarte a TI personalmente?- preguntó suspicaz

-Esque… Vi… La emperatriz… ella necesitaba urgente unos datos- respondió nerviosamente

Bardock se levantó seriamente -Sólo te diré una cosa, la emperatriz es una hembra comprometida con uno de los más respetables miembros del consejo guerrero en el parlamento, mantén los pies en el suelo Kakarotto- dijo severamente

-Yo… e… estoy en el suelo padre- dijo tratando de despistar a su progenitor

–¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TENGAS TANTA CONFIANZA CON LA EMPERATRIZ, Y SE ACABÓ!- Exclamó Bardock antes de retirarse

"Padre, no me gusta mentir… pero juré por mi honor guardar el secreto… además que es por una buena causa" pensó Gokú

************************* **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** ************************

"¡Maldito seas Rey Vegeta!... Por eso querías deshacerte de mi y de mis hermanas… hasta alejaste de aquí a mi madre para poder torturar a Bulma… ¡Maldito cobarde! Bien sabes que yo supero tus poderes y que podría matarte si peleo contra ti con todas mis fuerzas… ni creas que dejaré que esto se quede así… tan pronto atrapemos a esas sabandijas adoradoras de Alastor y la siguiente cabeza que rodará será la tuya ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI PADRE!... Voy a derrocarte" pensaba el furioso príncipe en su terraza

Vilandra llegó al palacio, aterrizando junto a su hermano –Vegeta- dijo ella, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos

-¿Novedades?- preguntó con seriedad el príncipe

La emperatriz asintió -Vegeta… mañana la terrícola volverá a la tierra, hablé con G… Kakarotto para que la lleve consigo a la Tierra, yo viajaré con ellos- dijo

Arqueó una ceja -¿Y no querrás ir más bien por ese inútil de Kakarotto?- preguntó el príncipe con suspicacia

La coliblanca tragó saliva -Bueno… ése es un extra… lo importante es proteger a Bulma- dijo queriendo despistar

-no uses a Bulma como excusa para estar con esa Sabandija de tercera clase Vili- espetó el príncipe

Ella se cruzo de brazos -Para informarte, querido hermano, que esa sabandija de 3ª clase como lo llamas, tiene un poder comparable con el de Sullión, Zorn o Kaleb que son guerreros de élite, es un saiyajin leal al imperio… Y aparte nos ayudará arriesgándose a llevarse a tu querida Bulma para protegerla en la Tierra a ella y a tu hijo- se tapó la boca al haber revelado eso "No debí ser yo quien se lo dijera" pensó

Vegeta la miró sorprendido -¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? ¿CÓMO QUE MI HIJO?- dijo con un tick nervioso en la mejilla

-Bueno…. Heron me dijo que ella tiene el mismo semblante que todas las hembras cuando quedan embarazadas, y él ha visto a demasiadas, todas las saiyajin que esperan cría acuden al templo en busca de la bendición de Brigid- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta se quedó pasmado -Si… si ella… si Bulma espera un hijo mío… yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SE VAYA!- exclamó el príncipe a punto de salir corriendo de ahí

La emperatriz se interpuso en su camino -Vegeta, ponte a pensar un minuto ¿quieres?- dijo con firmeza

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE?- preguntó él

-Si ella está en Vejitasein, en algún descuido tuyo, o de nosotras, mi padre le querrá hacer algo, y esta vez no fallará, eso te lo aseguro, la pones a ella y tu hijo en un gran peligro si los dejas aquí- dijo Vilandra

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que tu sobrino nazca y crezca lejos de aquí? ¿Quieres tener a un heredero a la corona dispersado por el universo?- reclamó el príncipe

-Vegeta, es mejor que ella esté en la Tierra, allá estará tranquila, y eso le hará bien por su embarazo- dijo la coliblanca

El rostro del príncipe temblaba, con miles de sentimientos encontrados "De por si ella… Bulma me tuvo miedo… creyó las mentiras de mi padre" apretó un puño con fuerza -Pues… Si, supongo que… debe estar en paz- dijo resignado y también, a sabiendas que así ella estaría tranquila

-Gokú… digo… Kakarotto y yo nos encargaremos de que esté bien, te lo prometo Vegeta- dijo para calmar a su intranquilo hermano

El príncipe la miró con severidad -¿y con qué pretexto vas a ir a la Tierra tú?- preguntó

-No lo había pensado…- Se quedó en silencio intentando buscar alguna escusa -¡YA SÉ!- exclamó ella

-A ver- el príncipe arqueó una ceja

-Diré que voy para escoger mi vestido de novia, vi imágenes que tomó Odette de las boutiques terrestres y… tienen muy buen gusto- dijo ella

El príncipe rió a carcajadas -¡yo no te compro ese cuento!…- se quedó pensativo -…pero mi padre se creyó que estabas con Kaleb en la alberca haciendo más que platicar…. Así que no creo que dude de ti- dijo sarcásticamente

-Ni me recuerdes lo que hice para descubrir a ese traidor- espetó Vilandra con asco -Bueno, entonces iré por ella mañana antes del amanecer, la disfrazaré de saiyajin y la esconderé en la nave hasta que partamos de aquí- dijo ella

El príncipe detuvo del brazo a su hermana que ya se iba –Y… tenme al tanto de todo- dijo él con una voz extrañamente suave

-Lo haré- dijo ella antes de retirarse de la habitación del príncipe

*************************** **OFICINA DEL REY VEGETA** *******************************

Vilandra acudió ante su padre para comunicarle su coartada para viajar con Gokú y Bulma. A pesar de ser ella la máxima autoridad del imperio, él era su padre a pesar de todo, y sentía que debía solicitar permiso

-¿Y QUÉ TIENES QUE ESTAR HACIENDO TÚ EN LA TIERRA VILANDRA?- preguntó el monarca enérgicamente

-Padre…. Voy a casarme, y pues… ya lo estoy aceptando- decía lo más ingenua posible –y pues… cuando Odette me enseñó unas imágenes de cuándo estuvo allá de compras… vi unos vestidos de novia tan hermosos… quiero usar un vestido como esos en mi boda- dijo ella

El rey arqueó una ceja -Bueno, ¿por qué no envías a alguien y que lo traiga? ¿O que lo traiga el propio canciller?- dijo con severidad

Vilandra frunció el ceño -¡NO PADRE! YO debo escoger MI vestido,¡NO CONFÍO EN NADIE PARA QUE LO HAGA!- se acercó a su progenitor con cara de puchero y lo abrazó –tú sabes cómo somos las mujeres de vanidosas y perfeccionistas con nuestra imagen y…- miró a los ojos al rey –papi es mi boda… y quiero ser la más hermosa de toda la historia de Vegitasein- dijo mientras hacía cara de súplica

El rey cayó rendido ante esa táctica de su hija -¡Mujeres! Nunca voy a entenderlas, está bien, ve a la Tierra- el rey sonrió viendo a su hija, abrazándola con ternura –Me da gusto que te des cuenta que tu matrimonio es lo mejor, y que te involucres tanto en ello- dijo el monarca –Aunque no me agrada mucho que te vayas de aquí- se separó de su hija

-Estaré bien papi, lo prometo… además… Bardock, es uno de los más leales a la corona, ¿quién mejor que su propio hijo para ver por mi seguridad y protegerme?- dijo ella

El rey se quedó pensativo -Tienes razón. Ve, y regresa pronto, hija mía- dijo el monarca

****************************** **TEMPLO SAIYAJIN** ********************************

La científico dormía plácidamente en la habitación de Vilandra en el templo, cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos -Bulma…- una mano la sacudía –Bulma despierta- nuevamente fue sacudida

La terrícola abrió los ojos -¿qué pasa?- preguntó adormilada

-Bulma, rápido, debes vestirte para irnos hacia la nave- dijo la coliblanca mientras sacaba de una maleta la ropa para disfrazar a Bulma - te vas a poner esto- la emperatriz puso sobre la cama una peluca, una armadura negra como la de Celipa _(también conocida como Fasha)_, un leotardo negro, botas

La científico tomó todo eso y fue al baño a vestirse. 15 minutos después: Bulma realmente parecía una saiyajin, con toda esa ropa, y la peluca de cabello negro corte tipo cleopatra pero en largo

Vilandra la miró asombrada -¡Guau! Si que luces como saiyajin… ahora el último detalle- sacó un cordón grueso para cortina de color marrón, y se lo puso a la terrícola en la cintura, ocultando uno de los extremos bajo la armadura para que no se notara la "prótesis" –Ahora si eres toda una saiyajin- dijo la emperatriz

-¿enserio lo crees?- preguntó Bulma

-Debemos ir ahora al puerto espacial, ahorita sólo hay 1 controlador en turno, y será más fácil esconderte en la nave- dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Vilandra- dijo Bulma

-¿dime?- respondió la emperatriz

-Gracias, por lo que haces por mí- dijo la terrícola

-Bulma, tú significas demasiado para Vegeta, y además tendrás a mi sobrino, así que no dejaré que nada malo les pase- dijo Vilandra

Ambas salieron de aquel dormitorio. Caminaron por los pasillos del templo, hasta llegar a la salida -Agárrame muy fuerte, que voy a volar rápido para que nadie se dé cuenta que te llevo conmigo- dijo la emperatriz

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Vilandra que volaba a una gran velocidad. Finalmente, llegaron al puerto espacial, donde la nave de Gokú estaba lista para un próximo despegue.

La emperatriz descendió junto a la nave -Bueno- le dio la maleta en donde llevó la ropa de Bulma –como no hay que levantar sospechas, tendrás que llevar mi equipaje, en lo que subimos a la nave, y camina detrás de mí- dijo Vilandra

-Entiendo- dijo Bulma medio refunfuñando, pero sabía que era necesario

Vilandra sacó de sus ropas un control que Gokú le había dado el día anterior para abrir la nave, descendió una plataforma de escaleras. Abordaron la nave, primero la emperatriz, y Bulma detrás de ella -Gokú me dijo, que entrando, al fondo e izquierda- dijo la emperatriz, para dirigirse ambas hacia allá –es aquí- se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta, abriéndola.

Se trataba de un área para equipaje, en cuyo interior había otra puerta que Vilandra abrió. Se trataba de una pequeña cabina donde sólo había algunos cables –bien Bulma, tú quédate aquí, al menos hasta que despeguemos y yo vengo por ti. ¡No se te ocurra hacer ruido, moverte nii nada! O de nada habrá servido todo lo que se ha hecho- advirtió la coliblanca

La científico asintió con la cabeza –lo sé- dijo Bulma entrando a ese espacio, acomodó la maleta que traía Vili a modo de usarla de asiento "Por fin, a casa" pensó con alivio

Horas más tarde, la nave RT00X3 propiedad del Canciller Kakarotto, había despegado con destino a la Tierra a las 12:00 hrs. Tiempo de Vegitasein, llevando a bordo como pasajeros, al menos en el registro oficial del controlador de vuelo en turno, al Canciller Kakarotto, y Su Sagrada Majestad, Vilandra Vegeta, Emperatriz de los Saiyajin; con un tiempo de viaje aproximado de 10 días

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Gokú ya perdonó a Vilandra, y ahora ambos sacaron a Bulma de Vegitasein ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Se comerán la torta antes del recreo? jajajajaa... no pude evitar decir eso XD_

_A ver si Bardock no va de soplón con el Rey :P por aquello de que es cierto, Vilandra no va a buscar a nadie, los manda llamar... ¡Bardock no andes de chismoso! ajajajaja_

_¿Descubrirá el rey que Bulma no está en su celda? ¿Qué hará cuando lo sepa?_

_Y… ¿Cuánto aguantará Vegeta antes de ir y moler a golpes a su padre?_


	28. Desesperación

_**Gadak: **Siiii... se fueron juntos y están reconciliados, ¡Oh God! bueno, sobra decir que si habrá lemon... ¿será que haya lemon aquí?_

_**Rocío Belen:** Pues si, la verdad Bulma sufrió mucho, dentro de lo que cabe es normal, pero a ver si se relaja_

_**Yushi:** Jajajja... bueno... alguien definitivamente va a golpearlo en este capítulo (ssshhhh) Gokú y Vilandra... todavía no llego a eso ;)_

_**HinataYaoi:** Aún falta para que nazca Trunks, jejejeje... si habrá Lemon entre Gokú y Vilandra ¡OBVIO!... ¿se dará el lemon en este capítulo?_

_Hasta ahorita, 15 de marzo del 2014 a las 09:42 am tiempo de México van 148 reviews... quien deje el no. 150 se gana un one shot_

**CAPITULO 25**

**DESESPERACIÓN**

Habían pasado unos 9 días desde que Vilandra, Bulma y Gokú partieron de Vegitasein rumbo a la Tierra, según lo programado, al día siguiente llegarían por fin a aquella colonia del imperio.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio la vida transcurría con una fingida normalidad, puesto que Vegeta se encerraba en su cámara de gravedad todo el día, todos los días a entrenar hasta desfallecer por dos motivos, uno, no toparse con su padre y matarlo por todo lo que había hecho. Y dos, porque en ese lugar se sentía cerca de su mujer gritona

Por instrucciones de Vilandra, y según especificaciones de Bulma respecto a la rutina de aquella prisión donde estuvo, Heron había puesto un señuelo, simulando una Bulma dormida, total, sólo iba el encargado de alimentar a los presos y eso, únicamente por la mañana. El sacerdote se encargaba de ir y desaparecer la comida para que no hubiera duda que en esa celda seguía estando una rea; esto más que nada para retrasar lo más posible, que el rey se enterara de la fuga de la terrícola.

Por otro lado, Zorn continuaba cortejando a la princesa, quien gustaba de las atenciones del canciller, y aunque todavía, obvio, extrañaba a Raditz, pero él no sólo había roto su corazón, sino que había herido su orgullo, que si bien no se compara al de su padre o hermanos, finalmente es parte del clan Vegeta. La princesa estaba dispuesta a hacer su vida con quien fuera su amor platónico, y gracias a los galanteos del canciller, realmente no le resultaba nada complicada la situación con el exconsejero de su padre

Y en cuanto a la secta de adoradores del demonio Alastor…

Kaleb llegó una mañana a la habitación de invitados en el palacio donde Keiza se estaba quedando por invitación del rey. El perverso saiyajin caminó hasta la cama de la joven, quien aún estaba profundamente dormida con un camisón de seda color negro que apenas y le cubría el trasero. Estaba totalmente descobijada, y por su posición boca abajo y con las piernas separadas y semi flexionadas, el parlamentario podía observar el sexo de la guerrera, pues dormía sin ropa interior

Kaleb se desvistió rápidamente, dispuesto a tener una acalorada sesión sexual con quien convirtió en su amante a raíz de haberla violado cuando pequeña. Subió una rodilla a la cama y empezó a acariciar la pierna descubierta de Keiza. Empezó a acomodarse con el fin de quedar encima de ella, toqueteándola mientras tanto

La joven comenzaba a cobrar conciencia –ooh si- murmuró al sentir las caricias de su "tío"

Kaleb, estimulado por las reacciones de la joven, continuaba manoseándola. Le abrió las piernas para tocar su sexo con más facilidad, al mismo tiempo que besaba y lamía la oreja de ella

-Sigue… si… lo haces bien… Vegeta- dijo Keiza

Ante aquellas palabras, el parlamentario enfureció volteando a Keiza violentamente para verla a la cara, aplastándola con su cuerpo y sujetándole las muñecas -¿CÓMO QUE VEGETA? ¿TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON ÉL MALDITA PERRA?- reclamó el parlamentario

Ella se retorcía debajo del cuerpo del parlamentario –KALEB… IDIOTA ¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!- gritó ella

Kaleb apretó más su agarre en las muñecas de ella -¿Te estás acostando con Vegeta? ¿eh? ¡Maldita puta!- espetó el parlamentario

Ella lo miró con furia -¡NO ME HE ACOSTADO AÚN CON VEGETA, IMBÉCIL!- dijo ella –el muy idiota ni siquiera voltea a verme, a pesar que he intentado insinuarme- dijo con enojo –por otro lado, tú fuiste el de la idea de comprometerme con él, ¿qué? ¿acaso no crees que en algún momento tendré que acostarme con Vegeta?- remató ella

Kaleb, que ya estaba acomodado entre las piernas de ella, comenzó a penetrarla con mucha brusquedad –tú eres mía Keiza, yo me he encargado de ti, recuérdalo, te he protegido, y me debes toda tu vida- decía mientras entraba y salía de ella violentamente

-¡Ah!- gritó debido a la molestia íntima ocasionada por las violentas embestidas –sé perfectamente lo que has hecho por mi Kaleb… ¡Ah!- se dolía –me estás lastimando- reclamó

Él la miró con ceño fruncido –y te seguiré lastimando, ¡eres mía Keiza! Y aunque estés con otros, ¡YO SOY TU DUEÑO!- exclamó el parlamentario, mientras seguía penetrando rudamente a la muchacha

Keiza dejó de luchar contra él, de hecho, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos de parte de Kaleb, así que simplemente aguantó hasta que el parlamentario terminó dentro de ella, sabía que después de una sesión violenta como esa, el aristócrata la "recompensaba" con otra sesión de sexo para que ahora sí, ella pudiera sentir placer, y esta ocasión, no fue la excepción

Al terminar, ambos se quedaron recostados, Kaleb boca arriba y Keiza casi a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda –He estado pensando- dijo el parlamentario –lo mejor será que seduzcas a Vegeta y te embaraces cuanto antes- dijo el noble

Ella volteó rápidamente -¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! Yo no quiero tener a ningún maldito mocoso… arruinaría mi cuerpo- reclamó la chica

Kaleb la agarró por el cuello, tumbándola en la cama –escúchame estúpida, o ponemos a un mocoso aquí- dijo mientras tocaba bruscamente el vientre de ella –Y tú te encargas de que sea un hijo del imbécil de Vegeta, o te jodes, ¡lo haces o lo haces!- dijo con rudeza

-Vegeta ni siquiera voltea a verme, ¿cómo crees que se va a tragar eso de que es su hijo si llego a embarazarme?- preguntó retadoramente

-Querida, eres una puta profesional, sabrás cómo seducirlo… emborráchalo, qué se yo- dijo Kaleb mientras soltaba su agarre del cuello de ella

-¿Y si no quedo embarazada de él cuando logre seducirlo?- preguntó la joven

Kaleb rodó los ojos en fastidio –si serás idiota… tú sólo acuéstate con él, si no es su hijo, será mío, o de cualquier otro de los que te acuestas, pero ante todos, será el hijo del príncipe… y con eso lo tendrás amarrado por completo- dijo el funcionario

******************************** **CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD** ***********************************

Tal y como su rutina diaria marcaba desde la partida de Bulma, el príncipe llegó después de desayunar a su cámara de gravedad, donde podía sentirse cerca de su mujer, además de también desahogar toda esa furia que lo consumía por dentro "Demonios, ¡MALDITO SEAS PADRE!... no, el maldito soy yo… soy un cobarde, ¡SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE! Debería enfrentar a mi padre, debería matarlo con mis propias manos…" pensaba el furioso príncipe mientras hacía algunos ejercicios

"Maldito seas Rey Vegeta… Encerraste a mi mujer, la pusiste en mi contra, y… tuve que apartarla de mí… y mi hijo… mi mujer embarazada y yo aquí como idiota fingiendo, ¡NO PUEDE SER!" el príncipe estaba al borde de la desesperación -¡VOY A MATARTE PADRE!- exclamó Vegeta mientras entrenaba con unas esferas que desviaban los ataques de energía del príncipe, regresándolos hacia él.

El príncipe esquivaba cada energía, hasta que lanzó un ataque múltiple, y si bien, pudo evadir todos, uno si le pegó justo en la espalda, lanzándolo directo al suelo boca abajo "No puede ser, ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!, este tipo de tonterías no puedo permitirlas" se incorporó para continuar su entrenamiento

-Vegeta, ¿acaso quieres volver al tanque de recuperación? ¡Tienes que calmarte!- se escuchó por el altavoz

El príncipe volteó a ver hacia la cabina de mando -¡Esto no es tu asunto Odette!- espetó con enojo – bien sabes mocosa que odio que me interrumpan mientras entreno a solas- dijo con rudeza

Odette abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y entró con su hermano –Vegeta, no puedes seguir así, vas a terminar matándote- dijo la princesa

-¡ESTE ES MI ESTILO DE ENTRENAR!...- el príncipe le dio la espalda a su hermana –y si muero por entrenar así, entonces es porque lo merezco- dijo con frialdad en su voz

Odette rodeó a Vegeta para quedar nuevamente frente a él -¡Tú no me engañas! Estás así por Bulma… Vegeta, es temporal, en cuanto destruyamos a tú sabes quienes y Vilandra derroque a nuestro padre, Bulma volverá junto con tu hijo- dijo intentando calmar a su hermano

El príncipe tenía una vena brincándole en la frente -¿NO VES QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME DESESPERA?- su ki comenzó a aumentar -¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADIE PARA ENFRENTAR AL REY, TENGO QUE DEPENDER DE QUE MI HERMANITA HAGA ALGO!...- el príncipe golpeó una pared -¡ESTOY HARTO!.. ¡VOY A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Vegeta se dirigió hacia la puerta

Antes de que llegara a la salida, la princesa se interpuso en el camino de su hermano -¿Quieres pelear?- se quitó la capa que tenía puesta y la arrojó al suelo –Perfecto hermano- dicho esto, se puso en pose de combate –peleemos entonces, y enserio- dijo con mirada desafiante

El príncipe gruñó -¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERIAS!- exclamó

Odette frunció el ceño -¿Cuáles tonterías? Tú quieres pelear, yo te ofrezco la batalla, anda, ¿acaso no eres capaz de derrotar a tu hermanita menor en combate?- dijo desafiante

El príncipe adoptó pose de combate -bien mocosa, prepárate, que voy a acabar contigo- dijo con voz sádica y elevándose en el aire

Odette volteó hacia arriba para ubicar visualmente a su hermano, el príncipe había juntado sus manos, iba descendiendo para golpearla, pero Odette voló también hasta quedar a la altura del príncipe. La princesa giró para lanzarle una patada que Vegeta esquivó sin problemas

Comenzaron ambos una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, puñetazos, de él, de ella, por todos lados, aunque Odette más que nada se dedicaba a esquivar a su hermano mayor que a atacarlo

Vegeta se dio cuenta enseguida de ésta situación -¡NO ESTÉS JUGANDO CONMIGO ODETTE! ¿Querías una pelea enserio? bien, ¡PELEA ENSERIO CONMIGO NO SOLO ESTÉS ESQUIVANDOME!- exclamó Vegeta furioso, más no con su hermana, si no con las circunstancias, consigo mismo, con su padre, pero en ese momento, en esa batalla, todos sus enojos y frustraciones adoptaron la cara y cuerpo de Odette

La princesa frunció el ceño retadoramente -Como quieras- dijo ella

El ritmo de la pelea cambió, ya no sólo era Odette esquivando los puños de Vegeta, era Vegeta tratando de atacar a su hermana que también lanzaba golpes y patadas bastante cercanas a él, inclusive, una patada que le lanzó a la cabeza, el príncipe apenas pudo esquivarla, recibiendo la patada únicamente con la punta de su cabello

Él se detuvo, y sonrió maliciosamente –Bien… así está mejor, ahora peleemos enserio- un aura dorada rodeó a Vegeta, sus negros ojos se tornaron en verdes, y su oscuro cabello adoptó un tono dorado

Odette sonrió a medias –Esto será interesante hermano querido- dijo casi en sarcasmo, e igual, su negra y larga cabellera se tornó a rubia, y sus ojos oscuros en verde. Sus senos y glúteos lucían más voluptuosos, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se veían muy definidos pero de un modo más femenino _(no como los voluminosos músculos de los súper saiyajin varones)._

Ambos hermanos estaban en el aire, de pronto, el príncipe desapareció a hipervelocidad, Odette volteó por todos lados para buscarlo, él apareció por detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda que la mandó directo al suelo.

Vegeta bajaba a toda velocidad para volver a atacar, pero Odette se volteó boca arriba, quedando recostada contra el suelo, extendió los brazos y piernas y fue acumulando energía. "No eres capaz mocosa" pensó él mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana para atacarla

La princesa juntó sus manos por las muñecas dejando las palmas abiertas dirigidas hacia su hermano -¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- gritó Odette mientras le lanzaba el ataque a su hermano

La técnica de ataque que había creado Vegeta junto con sus dos hermanas, se dirigía directo hacia el príncipe quien la recibió cruzando enfrente sus brazos a modo de escudo… hizo contacto, el ataque lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros en el aire, el príncipe extendió los brazos mandado la energía a estrellarse en la parte superior de la sala. Mientras el príncipe estaba ocupado con el final flash de su hermana, ésta se había levantado y apareció enfrente de él -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA ODETTE, ESTÁS LOCA?- preguntó Vegeta mientras observaba a la princesa frente a él

-Tú querías pelear enserio ¿no?, es lo que te estoy dando vegeta, anda- movió las manos en señal de ven –pelea, desquita conmigo tus frustraciones- dicho esto le lanzó una patada al rostro, pero él la tomó del tobillo y bajó la pierna de ella, iba a golpearla pero ella giró sobre su propio eje en el aire en posición horizontal para librarse de su hermano.

Continuó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, combinación de puños y patadas de uno y de otro, todo desarrollándose en el aire. De repente alguna energía que uno le lanzaba al otro, algunos eran esquivados o desviados, otros no.

Todo continuó así, estando el combate demasiado parejo y con una gravedad considerable, ambos igual de cansados e igual de hábiles, Vegeta tal vez era superior a Odette, pero ella resultaba muy astuta para esquivar y contraatacar.

Finalmente, ambos suspendidos en el aire, pero Vegeta unos metros más hacia arriba que su hermana. Ambos juntaron las palmas de sus manos por las muñecas, llevaron sus brazos hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo a la altura de la cabeza, una energía púrpura comenzó a rodearlos a ambos

-¡GALICK HOOOOOOOO!- gritaron los príncipes al mismo tiempo mientras se arrojaban mutuamente el mismo ataque, chocando ambas energías justo a la mitad de la distancia que los separaba

-Odette ¡ESTÁS DEMENTE! ¡VOY A MATARTE GRANDÍSIMA IDIOTA!- espetó el príncipe sin soltar su ataque

-¡PUES MORIREMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS VEGETA!- exclamó la princesa, sosteniendo la energía que había lanzado

El tremendo poder generado por ambos los hacía retroceder, los dos sentían sus manos quemándoles, la adrenalina a tope, y el instinto saiyajin de lucha y destrucción los dominaba

-¡HAAAAAAAA!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, generando una descomunal energía, que hizo explotar la cámara de gravedad por completo, quedando en escombros esa zona del palacio

***************************** **OFICINA DE LA REINA BRÁSSICA** *******************************

La reina se encontraba revisando unos expedientes, para poder documentar un proyecto de investigación en el que estaba trabajando, cuando vió que alguien entraba en su privado -¡Bardock!- dijo al ver a su visitante

-Carrote- dijo el primer ministro

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó la reina

-No, de hecho sólo pasaba por aquí- se sentó en el asiento para visitantes –te he notado extraña últimamente Carrote- dijo él

Ella puso una mano en la frente -Siento que la historia se repite Bardock- dijo preocupada

El primer ministro arqueó una ceja -¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó

-Mi esposo… parece aquel rey Vegeta que estaba bajo la influencia de esa secta maldita… aquel rey Vegeta que hizo ese trato con Freezer- dijo el nombre del lagarto con desprecio se quedó pensativa un rato "¿acaso otra vez los lastorianos te están controlando Vegeta?" se preguntaba

-¿Qué piensas Carrote?- preguntó Bardock

La reina salió de sus pensamientos –No… no estoy segura… cambiando de tema Bardock, tu hijo Kakarotto… me quedé impactada, ¡ES IDÉNTICO A TI!- exclamó Brássica

El funcionario hizo una sonrisa a medias -Nació siendo el más débil, pero debo admitir que ha superado incluso mis propias expectativas- dijo con orgullo

-Te dije, con un buen entrenamiento, cualquier pequeño poder puede crecer- dijo la reina

El guerrero se levantó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio para llegar con su antigua maestra, besó la mano de la reina respetuosamente –Es leal y gran combatiente, merece llevar el nombre que tiene y por quién lo posee- la miró a los ojos, y la soltó –Fuiste mi maestra cuando simplemente eras Carrote, eres una saiyajin excepcional majestad, no me arrepiento haber llamado Kakarotto a mi hijo en tu honor- dijo con respeto

La reina sonrió -Me halaga escuchar eso Bardock, tanto como me halagó cuando me lo dijiste, aquella noche en el bosque cuando Gine había fallecido… recuerdo que no tenías fe por tu hijo- dijo ella

-Nació con 2 unidades… la verdad fue decepcionante en su momento- dijo Bardock

-Mira a tu decepción ahora Bardock, un gran guerrero, y un canciller por el imperio, es lo que te decía, todo ser es valioso si se le encamina correctamente como hiciste con Kakarotto, y claro, también con Raditz, es un guerrero muy hábil y no dudo de su lealtad- dijo ella

El primer ministro asintió con la cabeza –Si, tú tenías razón Carrote- dijo él

En ese instante, ambos escucharon una tremenda explosión, todo tembló, algunos objetos cayeron al piso y un par de cristales se rompieron

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Bardock mientras se estabilizaba del desequilibrio provocado por el temblor

La reina volteó a una ventana, observó humo en un ala del palacio alejada de donde se encontraba -¡VINO DE LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO!- la cara de la reina pasó a la angustia -¡VEGETA!- salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a donde sus hijos combatían, seguida por Bardock "Vegeta ¿qué hiciste? ¿otra vez sigues matándote con tus entrenamientos extremos hijo mío? ¡Vaya que si heredaste la terquedad de tu padre!" pensaba Brássica mientras corría por los pasillos para ver qué había sucedido.

Luego de un gran recorrido que para la reina, era eterno, finalmente llegaron ella y el primer ministro a la sala de entrenamiento, la cual estaba totalmente en escombros. Ambos entraron entre el humo y los escombros buscando al príncipe con la mirada, después de recorrer unos metros mientras movían los escombros, visualizaron a los dos príncipes cerca uno del otro, ambos inconscientes, con las ropas desgastadas y con varias heridas

La reina corrió a donde yacían sus hijos, se arrodilló donde estaba Odette –mi niña- dijo con preocupación, tocó el cuello de ella, volteó a ver al primer ministro -¡BARDOCK, AYÚDAME CON VEGETA!- la exclamó la reina, quien volvió a revisar a su hija –está viva- dijo con alivio

El primer ministro fue a con Vegeta, e igual, lo tocó en el cuello para ver sus signos vitales –también está vivo, hay que llevarlos a un tanque de recuperación, yo llevaré al príncipe- Bardock cargó al futuro rey en un hombro

-Bien, yo me encargo de llevar a Odette- la reina cargó en brazos a su hija -¿En qué demonios pensaban ustedes dos?- le dijo a la inconsciente princesa

******************************** **ZONA MÉDICA DEL PALACIO** ***********************************

La reina y Bardock llegaron con los malheridos príncipes, ingresando la reina con su hija a una habitación, y Bardock con Vegeta en la de junto. El personal médico procedieron a desvestir a los hijos de Brássica, los colocaron a cada quien en un tanque curativo de la habitación en la que cada príncipe se encontraba, les colocaron la máscara de oxígeno, cerraron el tanque y el líquido medicinal comenzó a inundarlos.

Al ver a su hija dentro del tanque, la reina salió para ir a la habitación de al lado, donde estaba en la misma situación el príncipe.

El doctor, que era un saiyajin ya anciano, calvo de la coronilla, y con cabello blanco _(lo que le quedaba)_, se dirigió a la reina, hizo una reverencia -Su majestad, los príncipes estarán bien en unas horas, son jóvenes y fuertes, a pesar de que sus heridas son considerables, podrán recuperarse sin problema- dijo el médico

Brássica respiró aliviada –Gracias doctor- dijo ella

-Majestad, si gusta puede seguir con sus actividades, le avisaremos cuando…- lo interrumpió la reina

-¡DE NINGÚN MODO!- exclamó la preocupada madre -Aquí me quedo hasta que ambos estén totalmente sanos- dijo ella

-Bien majestad- el médico se retiró dejando a la reina frente al tanque donde su único hijo varón flotaba inconsciente entre la solución medicinal

6 horas después de aquel incidente, la reina seguía aguardando que sus hijos salieran de sus tanques, se encontraba en el pasillo esperando que las alarmas sonaran, anunciando el total restablecimiento de los príncipes. Luego de un rato más de espera, finalmente se escucharon las dos alarmas casi al mismo tiempo, mientras el personal médico se apresuraba para atender a los recién salidos.

La reina observó que su primogénito se dirigía hacia ella, por lo que lo abordó -Vegeta, ¿me puedes explicar, qué rayos sucedió en la sala de entrenamiento? ¿Por qué tú y tu hermana terminaron aquí? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAN?- preguntó Brássica con desesperación

El príncipe desvió la mirada -Sólo entrenábamos madre, es todo- dijo con su voz seria

La reina volteó la cara del príncipe para verlo a los ojos -Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?, no, más bien, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿Eh? ¡Vilandra jugando con fuego con Kaleb y esa secta maldita, y tú y Odette medio matándose uno al otro, llámame loca pero eso no es normal, no en ustedes, y sobretodo no entre Odette y tú!- exclamó la preocupada madre

El príncipe resopló por la nariz –Madre no sucede nada- intentaba calmar a la reina, no le gustaba ver a su madre angustiada -sólo estábamos entrenando y se nos fue la mano, si no te importa, voy a mi recámara- dijo Vegeta mientras se alejaba de la angustiada reina

Pocos después que su hermano mayor, la princesa salió del cuarto donde estaba -¡madre!- exclamó sorprendida al toparse con la reina

Brássica se cruzó de brazos -¿Tú si vas a decirme en qué demonios pensaban tú y tu hermano al casi matarse en la sala de entrenamiento?- preguntó irritada

La princesa desvió la mirada -Madre… Vegeta ha estado bajo demasiada presión últimamente, yo… tú sabes que cuando no está bien entrena casi hasta matarse… Mi hermano tiene demasiadas cosas encima mamá- explicaba la princesa

La reina arqueó una ceja -ajá, si ¿como qué cosas?- preguntó inquisidora

"Como que mi padre lo obliga a casarse con una zorra que hace que las prostitutas parezcan decentes, que tuvo que alejarse de la mujer que ama para protegerla, y que además tendrá un hijo con ella" pensó la princesa –Los secretos de Vegeta no me corresponden a mí decirlos madre- respondió

La reina suspiró resignada -Odette… yo entiendo que quieras a tus hermanos, yo les inculqué a los tres hasta el cansancio que se apoyaran y se cuidaran… ¡PERO JAMÁS QUE 'ENTRENARAN' HASTA MATARSE MUTUAMENTE!- exclamó ella

-Todo estará bien madre- dijo la princesa

La reina miró a los ojos a Odette -Hija, no vuelvas a entrenar así con Vegeta, él y Vilandra tienen un estilo demasiado agresivo de entrenar y…- fue interrumpida

-¡MADRE, NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA O UNA DÉBIL! suficiente tengo con que Vegeta y Vilandra me digan que soy una sentimental y una débil, como para que tú también me digas lo mismo…- respiró hondo –si soy tan débil, ¿entonces por qué el combate entre Vegeta y yo estaba tan parejo que ambos terminamos en regeneración? ¡Yo no soy débil!, ¡Y SOY TAN BUENA Y CAPAZ EN BATALLA COMO LO SON MIS HERMANOS!- reclamó la princesa

La reina puso una mano en el hombro de su hija -Tú no eres débil Odette, y jamás quise decir que lo fueras- dijo ella

-Lo siento madre- se disculpó la princesa

-En vista de que ambos están bien, yo me retiro a mi habitación hija, ya es tarde y tu padre se molestará si no llego pronto- dijo la reina

-Yo también voy a dormir mamá- dijo la princesa quien, por algún motivo volteó la cabeza, y vió a su prometido caminar en dirección a ella -¡es Zorn!- dijo sonriendo

Zorn hizo una reverencia para ambas –Majestad, Alteza- saludó

La reina sonrió pícaramente -Bueno yo me voy- se dirigió a su hija – descansa princesa- dijo ella

-Adiós madre- se despidió Odette

-Buenas noches- dijo a ambos, Brássica se fue del lugar dejando a Odette y Zorn solos

-¿Qué haces aquí Zorn?- preguntó Odette

-Me enteré que tú y el príncipe estaban aquí, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- dijo el preocupado canciller

Odette se encogió de hombros -Sólo entrenábamos un poco- respondió como si nada

El guerrero alzó una ceja –si tú lo dices- tomó las manos de ella

A tan sólo unos metros, la pareja era observada por cierto saiyajin de cabello negro, largo y encrespado, que hacía apenas una hora había aterrizado en Vegitasein luego de concluir la misión en la que se había enlistado para alejarse de ahí.

-Tú siempre tan atento- dijo la princesa mientras abrazaba por el cuello al canciller y se perdía en los ojos oscuros de él

El la abrazó de la cintura -No te mereces menos Odette- la besó suavemente –mi princesa- volvió a besarla más profundamente

Al ver eso, a Raditz le hervía la sangre, caminó hacia ellos con sonoros pasos, provocando que detuvieran sus besos -Disculpe Alteza- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Odette –Lord Zorn, sólo venía a ver si su alteza real necesitaba algo- dijo rudamente

Odette frunció el ceño al ver a su ex novio "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme escenitas de celos cuando tú fuiste el que se dio por vencido y te largaste?" pensó ella –No Raditz, todo está bien- se juntó a Zorn y puso su cabeza en el pecho del canciller de Namek –Si necesito algo aquí está Zorn conmigo- miró al canciller con cara de puchero -¿no es así?- pestañeó coquetamente

El noble sonrió al ver la cara de su novia –así es- le dijo a ella, volteó a ver al soldado -Raditz, puedes retirarte- dijo el diplomático

"¡Qué rápido te olvidaste de nosotros Odette!... y yo como idiota vine a ver cómo estabas cuando supe que estabas herida" pensaba mientras hacía la reverencia conducente –Con su permiso, Alteza- volteó a ver a Zorn –Canciller- dijo el saiyajin para entonces retirarse, trabado de celos y enojo

Una vez que quedaron solos, el canciller volvió a besar a la princesa -¿Quieres salir a algún lado? ¿Ir a algún jardín? ¿Cenar algo?- preguntó Zorn a su prometida

Ella le dio un suave beso -La verdad, sólo quisiera darme un buen baño y recostarme- dijo la princesa

-Ahora que lo dices- el noble olfateó el cabello de ella –ése olor a líquido medicinal no es tu mejor perfume- dijo entre risas

-¡cállate!- reclamó la princesa también riendo sonoramente

-Te acompaño a tus habitaciones…- se quedó pensativo con una extraña mirada –me... refiero.. a que… te dejo en tu puerta- recompuso

Ella lo miró pícaramente -si entendí, no te tienes que explicar- guiñó un ojo

Zorn ofreció su brazo a la princesa, ella lo tomó, y ambos caminaron por los corredores del palacio, subieron hasta el piso de las habitaciones reales, y continuaron su camino hasta la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa donde se detuviero

Zorn tomó la mano de Odette para darle un beso en el dorso –Que descanses princesa- sonrió

-Nos vemos- ella se dispuso a abrir su puerta pero, su mano derecha aún era sostenida por el canciller

Zorn la jaló de la mano provocando que ella quedara de frente y cerca de él, besándola en los labios. Una perfecta despedida para una pareja, de no ser porque al final del pasillo dos ojos azabaches de ceño fruncido les veían. Éste personaje caminó hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó severo, provocando que la pareja se separara intempestivamente

-¡Padre!- exclamó al ver al rey

-Majestad- Zorn se inclinó ante su rey –Perdone por favor mi conducta, sólo vine a encaminar a su alteza a sus aposentos- decía avergonzado

Al monarca le brincaba una vena, pero se encogió de hombros -Zorn, mi hija es tu prometida, y no me opongo a que se conozcan mejor y la cortejes… sólo no estén dando espectáculos, y tampoco es correcto que estés aquí afuera de la habitación de ella, de noche, tarde y besándola- dijo ruborizado

-Os ruego me disculpe majestad- dijo Zorn –sólo fui por ella al ala médica y la encaminé hasta acá, esas eran todas mis intenciones, se lo juro, jamás le faltaría al respeto a la princesa- se disculpó

-No es necesario tanta explicación Zorn- dijo el monarca más tranquilamente -si no confiara en tu integridad jamás te entregaría a ninguna de mis hijas, sólo no estén exhibiéndose, es todo…- quedó pensativo y desvió la mirada un poco abochornado –cuando sean marido y mujer podrán hacer lo que quieran, mientras tanto, sólo convivan un poco, ¡sin espectáculos!- sentenció

-Como diga majestad- dijo el canciller

-En fin, me retiro- volteó a ver a la menor de sus hijos –después hablaré contigo Princesa- se dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba justo al final de aquel corredor, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró.

Odette le dio un beso rápido en la boca a Zorn para sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué haces? ¿No oíste a tu padre?- preguntó el nervioso canciller

-mmmm no- la princesa sonrió pícaramente –buenas noches- se dieron otro beso para que entonces, Odette entrara a su recámara

Al entrar, la princesa encendió la luz, se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la terraza, la puerta corrediza de cristal estaba abierta y recargado en la pared junto a dicho acceso, se encontraba cierto príncipe cruzado de brazos. -¡Vegeta! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver a su hermano

El príncipe miró a su hermana -Gracias- fue su única respuesta

Odette puso cara de confusión, es decir, ¿su orgulloso hermano agradeciendo algo?, con ella y su gemela se comportaba totalmente diferente a con el resto del mundo, pero aún así, Vegeta seguía siendo Vegeta -¿Perdón?- preguntó confundida

-Necesitaba una buena pelea… y tú me la diste- le dedicó su media sonrisa –creo que a fin de cuentas eres una digna oponente- dijo el príncipe

***************************** **HABITACIÓN DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA** **************************

Luego de platicar con Odette, el príncipe llegó a su recámara, entró hasta su dormitorio y para entonces, ya se había quitado la camisa y la armadura, quedando su perfecto torso al desnudo, encendió la luz

-Te estaba esperando Vegeta- dijo una sensual voz desde la cama

El príncipe frunció el ceño -¿Qué diablos haces aquí Keiza?- preguntó severo

La joven estaba totalmente desnuda, recostada en la cama del príncipe. Se incorporó y se acercó a él –Has tenido días difíciles querido… pero yo voy a hacer que te sientas mejor- dijo ella con voz seductora

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Pobre Odette, le tocó ser el desquite de su hermano, jejejeje... bueno, siempre porque en mi otro fic "Recupera tu espíritu Vegeta" igualmente a la pobre le toca una paliza por parte del príncipe, jejejeje... al menos lo hace que se desahogue_

_Hablando de Odette, Raditz está de regreso, ¿Volverá con él? ¿o definitivamente Zorn ya la conquistó?_

_¿Qué hará Vegeta con esta prostizorra en su cama? ¿aprovechará la oportunidad? ¿o seguirá fiel a Bulma?_

_El rey aún no descubre que Bulma escapó..._

_Nos leemos al siguiente_

_¿reviews?_


	29. Búsqueda Implacable

_**Fernanda: **__Dijeran en mi tierra, ¿a quién le dan pan que llore? Jajajjaa… veamos si resiste la tentación_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ lo que me encanta es que más que revolcarse con ella, digas que la viole XD jajajjaa… ¿se la tirará? Veamos qué hace_

_**Usuario865:**__ Me alegra que te guste la nueva versión, sé que hace poco leíste la original, gracias por seguirme :-)_

_**Yushi: **__Ganaste! Eres el review no. 150, así que reclama tu premio, jejejeje. A ver si te gusta más esta escena que la original jajajaja… si, larga vida a Odette y a la Reina, también amo a Brássica, por eso le pedí a Superbrave permiso de usarla :-)_

_**Gadak:**__ de hecho, está todo triste y cuando está triste, ya sabes que acostumbra a entrenar hasta matarse, y pues obvio, Odette lo sabe y le dio lo que necesitaba: Una buena batalla. Besos!_

_Comencemos a ver qué hace Vegeta con aquella prostiputigolfa ofrecida que se metió a su cama ._._

**CAPITULO 26**

**BÚSQUEDA IMPLACABLE**

Keiza estaba totalmente desnuda, recostada en la cama del príncipe. Se incorporó y se acercó a él –Has tenido días difíciles querido… pero yo voy a hacer que te sientas mejor- dijo ella con voz seductora

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿A si? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerme sentir mejor?- dijo con su voz grave y sexy

-Pues…- dijo ella seductoramente mientras se separaba de él, volvió a la cama y empezó a tocarse, recorriendo provocativamente su cuello, sus pechos, sus piernas, hasta que las abrió para darle al príncipe una mejor vista de su sexo –Ven querido- hizo una seña con el dedo índice para atraerlo a ella

Vegeta sólo la observaba inexpresivamente "¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó él cuando vio algo en el muslo de ella –así que eso quieres- pronunció el príncipe para arrojarse encima de la joven -¿esto es lo que quieres?- preguntó él con su rostro sobre el de la chica y mientras sostenía uno de los pechos de ella con una mano

-¡Sí! Esto quiero, te quiero a ti- dijo Keiza

El príncipe bajó hasta las piernas de ella donde pudo observar "Así que… a ti también podré ejecutarte por traición" pensó divertido al ver la marca por hierro que le habían hecho a la joven días atrás en su iniciación. Vegeta se levantó de la cama estrepitosamente –Pues no lo tendrás, así que mejor lárgate a menos que quieras terminar muerta- dijo con severidad

Ella se levantó de la cama furiosa -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA VEGETA?! ¿PORQUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ?- reclamó

-Querida- dijo él con mucho, mucho sarcasmo –simplemente no me atraen las putas- dijo en tono de burla

Keiza estaba por explotar -¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡SOY TU PROMETIDA! ¡TU FUTURA ESPOSA! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso es por tu estúpida perra terrícola?...- una bofetada la calló

-¡NO VUELVAS SI QUIERA A MENCIONARLA!- exclamó Vegeta furioso, la tomó por el cuello y la aprisionó contra la pared –que te quede claro, eres mi prometida sólo porque así lo dice mi padre, pero ¿qué crees? Que los dioses dictan otra cosa, y en cuanto a Bulma, creeme… querida- hizo una sonrisa diabólica -¡Ella es infinitamente mucho más mujer que tú!- tomó la mano de ella y la puso en su entrepierna –como puedes comprobar, tú no me provocas ¡Absolutamente Nada!- soltó su agarre del cuello de la joven saiyajin, quien tocía para poder reponerse de aquel ahogamiento –Voy a darme un baño, y cuando salga, será mejor que no te vea aquí, o tus lindos ojos de zorra no verán el amanecer de mañana, ¡Eso te lo garantizo Keiza!- sentenció el príncipe mientras se metía a su baño y cerraba la puerta

-¡Me las pagarás Vegeta!- dijo Keiza con odio "¡Cómo voy a disfrutar cuando tú y tus malditas hermanas mueran sobre el altar del señor oscuro!" pensó mientras recogía del suelo la bata con la que llegó y se retiraba de ahí

************************ **NAVE ESPACIAL DEL CANCILLER KAKAROTTO** ************************

Los tres tripulantes dormían plácidamente, Gokú sólo en su camarote, y en otro, Bulma en la litera de abajo, Vilandra en la de arriba. Así pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo del viaje.

Una pequeña alarma a modo de despertador sonó para sacar a los tripulantes de su sueño. Kakarotto se levantó y se dirigió a la cabina de mando. Vilandra también estaba despierta, e igual que su amado, se dirigió hacia la cabina de mando -¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó Gokú

A la cabina llegó cierta peli azul -¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué la alarma? ¿Acaso hay algún problema?- preguntó Bulma aún adormilada

-¡Pasa Bulma! ¡Hemos llegado, ven a ver!- exclamó Gokú

La terrícola se acercó, pestañeó varias veces, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. De sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas

La emperatriz arqueó una ceja al ver esa reacción -¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que estarías contenta, ya estás en tu planeta- dijo Vilandra

-Nada, sólo, estoy demasiado emocionada, es todo- respondió Bulma

-¡qué extraños son los humanos!- exclamó Vilandra

El canciller se quedó pensativo -oye Vili, si en la Tierra alguien la ve con nosotros, ¿crees que haya algún problema?- preguntó Gokú

Vilandra se llevó una mano a la frente -¡ES CIERTO, NO LO HABÍA PENSADO!- se quedó de brazos cruzados, tratando de idear un plan

-Pero ¿y qué si me ven con ustedes? Ya no estamos en el planeta Vegeta- dijo la terrícola

-Sí pero la Tierra es colonia de Vegitasein, esperan mi regreso, y supongo que habrá reporteros a sabiendas que la emperatriz viaja conmigo- dijo Gokú

Vilandra seguía reflexionando -Lo que se me ocurre es… bajaré antes de la nave y dejaré a Bulma en su casa y regresar para que nadie me vea, y llegar contigo a la zona de aterrizaje- dijo la coliblanca

-Lo haré yo- intervino Kakarotto –tengo una técnica que puede sernos de mucha utilidad- dijo él

Vilandra puso cara de curiosidad -¿qué clase de técnica?- preguntó

Gokú sonrió -Ya lo verás- volteó a ver a la terrícola –por cierto ¿Bulma, en dónde te dejo?- preguntó

-En casa de mis padres, en la capital del Oeste ¿sabes dónde es?- dijo la científico

El canciller asintió con la cabeza -sí, he ido ahí un par de veces- respondió

-Bien, tú la dejas en su casa y asegúrate de volver a la nave antes de aterrizar- dijo la saiyajin

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Gokú

La nave RT00X3 entró a la atmósfera terrestre, incendiada en rojo por la fricción con los gases de la capa atmosférica terrestre, cuando aún estaba sobre las nubes, la plataforma de entrada se abrió, saliendo de ella Gokú volando a toda velocidad con Bulma en brazos, llegaron pronto a la capital del Oeste.

-Es por esa dirección- señaló Bulma

Kakarotto la llevó hacia donde le había indicado la científico, aterrizando ambos en la parte trasera de la Corporación Cápsula, cerca del invernadero donde la madre de Bulma atendía las plantas. El saiyajin la bajó al suelo

-¡Gracias Gokú! Por ayudarme y traerme a casa- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pura y sincera, y un gran alivio en el alma

-¡YUHU! ¡BULMA!- gritaba la Sra. Briefs desde lejos agitando la mano en alto a modo de saludo

Kakarotto asintió a modo de respuesta -Bueno, yo debo volver a la nave- dijo el saiyajin

-Suerte a ambos! Y de nuevo gracias, despídeme de Vilandra por favor- dijo Bulma

-¡Lo haré! Cuídate y cuida mucho a tu hijo, espero que tengas un bebé sano- respondió Gokú

Bulma asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre. Kakarotto puso los dedos índice y medio en su frente y desapareció del lugar

La madre de la terrícola llegó junto a su hija -Bulma, dime ¿quién era ese amigo tuyo tan guapo?- preguntó ella

-Un… un buen amigo mamá- fue la respuesta de Bulma

-Lo hubieras invitado a pasar, compré unos nuevos pasteles ¿quieres probarlos?- dijo la Sra. Briefs

La científico sonrió ante aquella pregunta de su madre –Mami… ¡quiero probar todos los pasteles que tengas!- exclamó con alegría

-¡Ya volví!- dijo Gokú quien apareció detrás de la emperatriz inesperadamente

La coliblanca volteó y se quedó extrañada -¿De dónde saliste Gokú? ¿Cómo regresaste tan rápido?- preguntó

-Hace algunos años, mi padre me envió a entrenar, pero me equivoqué en las coordenadas del planeta al que iba a ir, y terminé en el planeta Yadrath, los habitantes tienen varias técnicas, pero la única que pude aprender fue la teletransportación- respondió el canciller

-¿O sea que puedes ir y venir de dónde y a donde quieras?- preguntó asombrada

-Pues, no exactamente, sólo con los que conozco, debes reconocer el ki de alguien para poder teletransportarte hacia esa persona- explicó él

Vilandra no salía de su asombro -Gokú… ¡TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME A HACER ESO!- exclamó emocionada

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza -¡Claro que sí!- respondió

Vilandra besó profundamente al hijo menor de Bardock, mientras la nave proseguía con su trayectoria hasta un terreno cercano a la embajada de Vegitasein en la Tierra, lugar de residencia del canciller en dicho planeta, donde fueron recibidos por varios reporteros y camarógrafos que se habían congregado al saber, que la mítica emperatriz que los saiyajin veneraban estaba presente en la Tierra, según fuentes oficiales, con el objetivo de adquirir su vestido de novia y así casarse con uno de los líderes del parlamento saiyajin

************************ **HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA** ************************

El príncipe y Odette aguardaban tener, de un momento a otro, noticias de parte de Vilandra, pues sabían que ya debería haber llegado a la Tierra. Vegeta estaba ansioso como león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro

-Vegeta ¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Harás un hoyo en el piso!- exclamó la princesa

El príncipe gruñía -¿Por qué diablos Vilandra no se comunica? ¡Demonios!- dijo irritado. La alarma del scouter del príncipe sonó en ese momento _Transmisión entrante de Vilandra_ leyó en la pantalla

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamó la princesa

-¡Hmp!- musitó el príncipe, activó la comunicación –Ya te habías tardado en hablar Vili- reclamó

_-Hola querida y bella hermana mía a la que tanto extraño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?_- decía la coliblanca con sarcasmo –_Muy bien hermanito, yo también te extrañé_- dijo ella

-¡Déjate de tus sarcasmos!- reclamó el príncipe, irritado por las risas de Odette que alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación

-_Tranquilo Vegeta, todo salió bien, llegamos bien y TODO está en SU lugar_- dijo la coliblanca en clave

-Entiendo- dijo el príncipe –por cierto, cuando vuelvas… la MARCA que viste la otra noche en la alberca, yo también la vi… hablamos después- dijo el príncipe antes de cortar la transmisión con su hermana

Odette miró a su hermano extrañada –A ver… ¿Cómo estuvo eso último que dijiste?- preguntó ella

El príncipe se quedó pensativo –anoche llegué a mi dormitorio y encontré a Keiza desnuda sobre mi cama…- fue interrumpido

A la princesa se le estaba saltando una vena de la frente -¡QUE ESA MALDITA ZORRA ¿QUÉ?!- exclamó

El príncipe rió al ver la reacción de su hermana –lo que dije, la muy puta se me ofreció, y pude ver que tiene la marca de Alastor en la parte interna del muslo- dijo tranquilamente

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESA PERRA!- dijo la celosa hermana del príncipe

El príncipe reía al ver así a su hermana -¡Ja! No hice nada sino echarla de mi habitación… pero al menos ya sabemos que Keiza y Kaleb están metidos en esa secta…- se quedó pensativo -…eso significa que no deben estar solos- dijo Vegeta

-Cierto… ¿cuántos lastorianos crees que sean?- preguntó Odette

-Como sea no importa, son sólo insectos- dijo el príncipe despreocupadamente

**************************** **SALA DEL TRONO** ****************************

Habían transcurrido 5 días desde que Vilandra, Bulma y Gokú llegaron a la Tierra. Bulma volvió a su rutina normal en Corporación Cápsula, aunque trabajando menos horas que como acostumbraban, debido a su embarazo.

Vilandra se estaba quedando en una de las recámaras de la embajada saiyajin, y a pesar de que estaba relativamente a solas con Gokú, a excepción de algunos soldados saiyajin destinados a la Tierra, además de la servidumbre, hasta el momento no se había dado ningún roce íntimo entre ellos más allá de sus besos apasionados.

Todos los días el rey hablaba con su hija quien sólo le daba largas de no encontrar el vestido perfecto para su gran boda y pretextos así para seguir en aquel planeta azul que le otorgaba a la coliblanca la libertad que en Vegitasein no tenía, debido al estricto protocolo además de las exigencias de su padre

Ese día, luego de hablar con Vilandra, el rey fue a su trono como todos los días. Un soldado llegó por el costado izquierdo de manera discreta hasta el monarca -Majestad- dijo el guardia

El rey no volteó a ver al guardia -¿Qué quieres, soldado?- preguntó el monarca discretamente

-El soldado Zote está afuera de la sala, me pidió le informara que tiene que reportarle un asunto que sólo deben escuchar sus oídos, me dijo que le mencionara… azul- dijo el guardia

El rey abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pronunciar aquel color –Dile que pase a mi oficina por la entrada lateral- ordenó el monarca

El guardia hizo una reverencia -Enseguida, majestad- dicho esto, se retiró para cumplir la orden

El rey se levantó del trono para dirigirse a su despacho "¿Por fin habrá muerto la maldita terrícola esa?" sonrió malévolamente mientras bajaba por un costado la escalinata del trono, y llegaba hasta la puerta de su oficina. Por el otro acceso al despacho del rey ingresó un saiyajin era de cabello encrespado y largo con cara de maleante.

-¿Qué pasa con la bruja terrícola Zote? ¿Acaso ya por fin murió esa mujer?- preguntó fríamente el monarca

El soldado se inclinó, sudando frío, sin saber cómo notificar al rey la desaparición de Bulma –S... s… s… su… su Maj… su Majestad…- balbuceaba nervioso

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿Si?- preguntó

-S… su… su majestad… yo- el guardia estaba totalmente petrificado

El rey se desesperó -¡HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE AL INFIERNO!– dijo extendiendo su mano derecha y con energía a punto de salir de la palma de su mano

El soldado se postró ante el rey -¡Su majestad, la terrícola desapareció, no me explico cómo pudo hacerlo, simplemente ya no está!- dijo desesperado

El rostro del monarca se tornó en furia -¿CÓMO QUE LA MALDITA BRUJA ESCAPÓ? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ESCAPAR DE ESE LUGAR! NADIE HABÍA SALIDO DE AHÍ MÁS QUE MURIENDO, ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO INÚTIL!- La energía que el rey tenía en la palma de su mano finalmente fue liberada con toda la rabia del rey ante aquella noticia "Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo haber salido de ese agujero? Tengo que verlo por mí mismo" pensó el rey quien salió echando chispas de su oficina.

El rey Vegeta II caminó por los pasillos de palacio, y tomó los elevadores necesarios para llegar hasta el sótano y de ahí bajar a la prisión subterránea. Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente por aquel corredor con celdas vacías, los poquísimos presos que había ahí, miraban con odio al monarca. Finalmente llegó a la celda de Bulma, desactivó los barrotes, y en el interior de aquella celda encontró un trapo azul del mismo tono que su cabello, dos tenedores, un cuchillo, un pasador de pelo _(u horquilla)_, y un plato de acero con una quemadura

El rey apretó con furia sus puños -¡DEMONIOS!- espetó el monarca quien volvió hacia la entrada para hablar con el otro guardia en turno, lo agarró del cuello -¡Tú! ¡LES DIJE ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUE NO LE DEJARAN A LA MALDITA CONSERVAR NINGÚN UTENSILIO POR PEQUEÑO QUE FUERA!- dijo apretando el cuello del guardia

El guerrero de clase baja trataba de respirar –Majestad, nosotros seguimos sus órdenes, se lo juro- decía dificultosamente mientras tocía intentando respirar

El rey se enfureció más -¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO? SI LO HUBIERAN HECHO, ESA MALDITA TERRÍCOLA AÚN ESTARÍA AQUÍ PUDRIÉNDOSE- el rabioso monarca apretó, y apretó el cuello del soldado, hasta reventarlo con una sola mano, soltó el cuerpo sin vida del guardia, se quitó el guante con el que había ahorcado al soldado, el cual había quedado repleto de sangre, lo lanzó al aire, y lo pulverizó con energía.

"Te voy a encontrar terrícola" pensó el rey -¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ, EL GRAN REY VEGETA! VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y CUANDO LO HAGA, ¡TE ASESINARÉ YO MISMO LENTAMENTE!- exclamó el rey totalmente sobre exaltado. Volvió a subir y a recorrer los pasillos para regresar a su despacho. El rey ya iba llegando a las proximidades de la sala del trono, cuando se topó con Bardock nuevamente, ésta vez acompañado de Sullión.

-Majestad, hay un asunto que…- se disponía a decir Sullión pero el rey le interrumpió

-¡AHORITA NO ME MOLESTEN PAR DE SABANDIJAS, MANDEN LLAMAR A KEIZA A MI OFICINA ENSEGUIDA!- ordenó el rey histérico

-¿Majestad, ocurre algo con la Srita. Keiza?- preguntó Bardock

-¿ACASO CUESTIONAS MIS ÓRDENES BARDOCK? ¡YO NO LE DOY EXPLICACIONES A NADIE Y MENOS A TI, SABANDIJA DE 3ª CLASE, TRAIGAN A MI FUTURA NUERA ANTE MI SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE A LOS DOS AHORA MISMO!– espetó el rey para entonces seguir con su camino

En el pasillo se quedaron confundidos Bardock y Sullión -¿Qué le pasará al rey?- preguntó el consejero

-No lo sé Sullión…- Bardock se quedó pensativo –Tú lleva a la Srita. Keiza ante el rey…- dijo el primer ministro

Sullión asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y se dirigió a buscar a Keiza para llevarla ante el monarca.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Vegeta?" se preguntaba Bardock, pues a pesar de dirigirse conforme al protocolo ante el monarca, desde la batalla contra Freezer, al ser el responsable de advertir lo que sucedería, el hoy primer ministro del imperio se había ganado el respeto del Rey.

El rey entró a su despacho, obviamente seguía furioso "Donde quiera que esté esa perra terrícola… no ha buscado a mis hijos, ni a mi esposa… ¿Dónde te escondes maldita bruja?" pensaba el monarca. El sonido de su puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Su majestad- dijo Sullión –Aquí está la srita. Keiza- dijo el consejero, para entonces dejar pasar a la joven

-Puedes retirarte Sullión- dijo el rey

-Si majestad- el consejero real hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho

Keiza saludó conforme al protocolo a su futuro suegro -¿En qué puedo servirle majestad?- preguntó ella

El rey respiró profundamente para hablar con ella -Keiza, dentro de poco serás parte de mi familia, ¿te da gusto eso?- preguntó calmadamente

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta -¡Por supuesto que sí majestad! ¿A qué hembra no le daría gusto ser la esposa del príncipe?- respondió

-¿Harías lo que fuera por mi hijo?- preguntó el rey

Keiza asintió con la cabeza -De eso no tenga duda majestad, haría lo que fuera por usted y por el príncipe- respondió

El rey hizo una sonrisa a medias -Keiza, debo pedirte algo, algo sumamente secreto, y que nadie debe enterarse, menos mis hijos y la reina, ¿puedo contar con tu total discreción?- dijo él

-Por supuesto majestad- puso su puño derecho en su corazón –juro por mi honor saiyajin no revelar nada de lo que usted me solicite- fue el juramento de la joven

El rey supo que podía confiar en ella -Bien, Keiza, primeramente te diré, que la maldita terrícola que era concubina de Vegeta jamás se fue del palacio- comenzó a decir

Keiza lo miró con asombro -¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó

-Aproveché la ausencia de mis hijos para arrestarla y enviarla a una prisión secreta bajo el sótano del palacio, mi padre la construyó para encerrar a los tsufur y traidores al imperio- relataba el monarca

-Entiendo- dijo la joven

El rey apretó fuertemente un puño -Pero esta mañana me enteré que la maldita escapó- espetó con algo de enojo pero conteniéndose frente a su futura nuera

La chica lo miró nuevamente con sorpresa -¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPO?- preguntó

-Los guardias inútiles la subestimaron, ella es científico… muy hábil por cierto, no negaré que en eso si que es útil la perra esa- dijo burlonamente -yo sabía justamente de sus capacidades, les dije que no permitieran que se quedara con utensilio alguno… ¡PERO NO! ¡LOS MUY IDIOTAS PASARON POR ALTO MIS ÓRDENES Y LA MALDITA PUDO ESCAPAR!- exclamó furioso

La joven sonrió "Así te haré pagar tus humillaciones Vegeta, matando a tu adorada terrícola" pensó -Majestad, yo buscaré a la terrícola y la asesinaré con mis propias manos- dijo la jóven

El rey la miró con ceño fruncido -¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO KEIZA!- exclamó

-Yo… yo pensé que…- fue interrumpida

-¡PUES NO PIENSES! Tú buscarás a la terrícola hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, y cuando la encuentres, la traes ante mí CON vida…- se volteó para darle la espalda a su futura nuera –yo… y Sólo yo tendré el placer de matar a esa bruja con mis propias manos- dijo con una voz sepulcral

-Como usted diga majestad- dijo la guerrera

************************* **EN ALGUNA RESIDENCIA DE VEGITASEIN** ***********************

Habían transcurrido un par de días luego de descubrirse el escape de Bulma. En una casa bastante amplia y lujosa, que sólo alguien de alto rango podría poseer, 5 saiyajin estaban reunidos, planeando una conspiración

-Ya hablé con él, está de acuerdo en ayudarnos, desea tanto la venganza como nosotros- dijo el líder de ellos

-Kaleb, ¡No te desvíes de nuestro objetivo!, lo importante es despertar al Diabólico Sr. Oscuro- dijo uno de los saiyajin presentes

El parlamentario miró al que habló con fastidio -¡ESO YA LO SÉ!... pero díganme, ¿acaso no desean ver al estúpido rey mordiendo el polvo? ¿Tratar a la reina y a las malditas gemelas como las rameras que son? Y sobretodo ¿No quisieran patear el engreído trasero del estúpido príncipe?- preguntó

-¡Yo sí!- dijo una rencorosa voz femenina, que la noche anterior había sido despreciada por el príncipe

-¡Bien Keiza!, tú sí que sabes disfrutar de todo esto- dijo Kaleb

-¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en él Kaleb?- dijo otro guerrero

-No nos queda de otra sino confiar en él. Yo que soy un saiyajin de primera clase, miembro del consejo guerrero, si me enfrento a cualquiera de la casa real, no tendría oportunidad- volteó a ver de modo despectivo al saiyajin que le había formulado la pregunta -¿O acaso crees que tú, un patético 3ª clase, tendría alguna oportunidad si quiera de hablarles, Tullece?- preguntó arqueando la ceja

El guerrero aludido estaba ardiendo de furia interior, apretando los dientes por su orgullo herido por el noble que hablaba frente a él, pero conteniéndose… sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

Kaleb continuó su discurso -¿O tú Pacrip? ¿Acaso quieres que la princesa te asesine de una sola patada? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a enfrentarla acaso?- le preguntó a otro de los presentes, sin obtener más que el furioso silencio del aludido -Y Bein… Bein… Bein... De los hermanos de la orden, eres el más fuerte después de mí, pero aún así ¿Te crees capaz de llevar al trío de idiotas al altar del Sr. Alastor y sacarles la sangre de las venas?- preguntó

Bein no se quedó callado -¡Creo que todos entendimos el punto Kaleb! Nadie tenemos la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a la familia real, pero en el pasado la orden hizo lo mismo y fracasó por…- fue interrumpido

Kaleb se sobresaltó -¡PORQUE FUERON LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IDIOTAS PARA SER DESCUBIERTOS POR ESA RAMERA IDIOTA A LA QUE TODOS LLAMAN REINA Y POR ESE SACERDOTE, ¡MALDITO HERON, VIEJO DECRÉPITO!- respiró para recuperar la compostura –Aunque no es tan fuerte como sus hijas, la reina tiene demasiado poder…- sonrió diabólicamente –Pero de ese maldito sacerdote, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo- dijo sádicamente

-Pero si el trato ya está hecho con él, ¿Entonces qué espera para atacar?- preguntó Tullece

-Paciencia Tullece, paciencia, en primera, mi 'amada y bella prometida'- dijo lo último con mucho sarcasmo –tiene que ir por su vestido de novia para ser mía… y lo más importante- se acercó a Tullece, lo agarró por el cuello -¡VOLVER PARA MATARLA JUNTO A SU FOTOCOPIA Y AL IDIOTA DE SU HERMANO! ¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL, LOS TRES DEBEN MORIR JUNTOOOS! LAS TRES SANGRES DEBEN CORRER AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL ALTAR DEL SR. OSCURO- soltó a Tullece

-¿Y qué hay de los reyes?- preguntó Keiza

-Querida Keiza… sobre los reyes… como sus tres pequeños estarán muertos y en el inframundo junto a su querido tatara tatara… no sé cuántos más, tatara abuelo Esus, y el Sr. Alastor será libre… él matará a todo rastro en el universo de la sangre de Brigid… la maldita que junto a sus dos bastardos lo condenó- remató

-¿Qué pasará si vuelven a descubrirnos?- preguntó Pacrip

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!- respondió Kaleb –Empezando porque… creen que eliminaron todo rastro de nosotros, se confían en que no queda nadie de la hermandad… ¡ESO SERÁ SU PERDICIÓN!- Kaleb tomó una copa de vino de la mesa de centro de aquella estancia -¡SALUD HERMANOS! ¡POR EL REGRESO DEL SR. ALASTOR!- brindó

-¡POR EL REGRESO DEL SR. ALASTOR!- dijeron los otros 4 presentes al mismo tiempo

Luego de un rato, los demás miembros de aquella diabólica secta se retiraron, dejando solos a Keiza y a Kaleb. El noble sirvió otra copa a su "sobrina", quien sólo tomó la bebida y la tragó de un solo golpe, su cara se tornó en furia

-¿A qué se debe tu cara de pocos amigos?- preguntó él

Ella resopló por la nariz -El Rey me encomendó buscar a la concubina terrícola de Vegeta, pero por más que la busqué con TODO mi escuadrón, ¡NADA! ¡DESAPARECIÓ LA PERRA ESA!- decía la frustrada guerrera –y el idiota rey me amenazó con buscar otra saiyajin digna del imbécil de su hijo- espetó con rabia

El parlamentario carcajeó estrepitosamente, provocando la furia de la irritada guerrera

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES KALEB?- preguntó Keiza

-Mi niña, se ve que eres nueva en la hermandad- dijo él burlonamente

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó ella con fastidio

Él acercó sus labios al oído de ella -Pregúntale al Sr. Oscuro- le dijo suavemente antes de empezar a lamer la oreja de la guerrera

************************* **EMBAJADA DEL IMPERIO DE VEGITASEIN EN LA TIERRA** ***********************

Vilandra y Gokú se encontraban desayunando juntos, o más bien, devorando todo lo que había en la mesa. La coliblanca hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa

-¿Sucede algo Vili?- preguntó el hijo menor de Bardock

La emperatriz se llevó las manos a la cabeza –Pues… que voy a tener ahora sí que empezar a ver lo del dichoso vestido de novia- dijo con algo de fastidio –mi padre no deja de presionarme para volver a Vegitasein y ya se me están acabando las excusas para no encontrar "mi vestido perfecto para casarme con esa sabandija"- la última frase la dijo con una voz fingida

El canciller bajó la mirada -¿Siempre si vas a casarte con Lord Kaleb?- preguntó serio

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESO JAMÁS!- respondió Vilandra tajantemente

-¿Entonces por qué vas a ver lo de tu vestido?- preguntó Gokú

La expresión de la emperatriz primero fue de fastidio por recordar su compromiso forzado… pero todo cambió cuando recordó la visión de ella y su enamorado al consultar el agua en el templo –Pues porque lo usaré para casarme… Contigo- sonrió pícaramente

-¡¿LO DICES ENSERIO VILI?!- preguntó el enamorado

-No uniría mi destino a nadie más- respondió la coliblanca

**************************** **CASA DE BARDOCK** *******************************

Raditz estaba en casa de su padre, embriagado por completo como cada día desde que regresó a Vegitasein y se encontró a Odette y Zorn besándose afuera de la zona médica del palacio.

Además de haberlos visto con sus propios ojos, se sumaban los rumores de guardias y empleados del palacio que no dejaban de hablar sobre lo enamorados que se veían, las atenciones y obsequios que el distinguido diplomático y capitán de la armada tenía para con la princesa, las sorpresas que el noble tenía para con ella, etc. E incluso, varias féminas de distintas especies que laboraban en el palacio, no dejaban de decir cosas como que ellas quisieran a alguien tan atento y galante como el canciller de pareja.

"Odette… qué fácil te olvidaste de nosotros" pensaba el hermano de Gokú. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo reaccionar

-¡Raditz!- exclamó Bardock con enojo al ver a su primogénito en ese estado

-Padre- saludó el soldado

El primer ministro se acercó a su hijo –Me puedes decir ¿Qué diablos haces emborrachándote todos los días?- preguntó con severidad

-Me embriago para olvidarla… como ella se ha olvidado de mi- respondió

Bardock lo miró con ceño fruncido -¡TODO ESTO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA HEMBRA!- espetó con furia

-¡No es sólo una hembra!- respondió Raditz -¡ODETTE ES MI VIDA!- exclamó

El primer ministro apretó un puño –si serás idiota, ¿Estás así por la princesa? ¡ELLA ES UNA MUJER COMPROMETIDA!- exclamó Bardock

-Ella me ama… como yo la amo… ese imbécil de Zorn no me la va a quitar- se levantó y quiso caminar, pero tropezó debido a la borrachera, quedándose dormido por el efecto del alcohol

Bardock levantó a su primogénito, llevándolo en un hombro hasta su habitación, depositándolo en la cama como si de un costal de papas se tratara –espero que cuando se te pase la borrachera también se te quite lo idiota- espetó el irritado padre antes de salir de la recámara de su hijo

**************************** **EN UNA TERRAZA DEL PALACIO** *******************************

Zorn había citado a Odette para otra cena especial esa noche, esta vez, en una terraza grande del palacio, dos pisos más abajo que el área de las habitaciones de la familia real. El noble aguardaba la llegada de su prometida, sentado en una elegante mesa para dos, iluminada por las estrellas del cielo nocturno, dos velas sobre la mesa, y pequeñas veladoras dispuestas por aquella zona

-Zorn… es hermoso- dijo Odette cuando llegó a aquella zona del palacio, portando un lindo vestido color verde jade hasta la rodilla, con cuello halter y pronunciado escote, además de unas altas zapatillas del mismo color

El canciller se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a su prometida –más hermosa eres tú- dijo él, para conducirla a su silla

Aquella cena organizada por el diplomático transcurrió con normalidad, entre risas y platicas entre ambos. Cuando finalmente llegó a su fin, Zorn abrazó a la princesa, y comenzó a levitar para llevarla hasta la terraza de su recámara, aterrizando ahí

-¿Te gustó la cena?- preguntó el canciller

Ella sonrió –si que sabes cómo hacerme sonreír- respondió ella

-Dedicaré mi vida entera a hacerte sonreír cada día Odette, te lo prometo- dijo el canciller, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros de ella, para entonces acercar sus labios a los de la princesa

Odette suspiró -Zorn- pronunció antes de que sus labios fueran apasionadamente poseídos por la boca del canciller, entregándose a aquel beso mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Luego de unos instantes, se separaron –creo que mejor me voy- dijo el diplomático, sin soltar su abrazo

-No Zorn… no te vayas todavía- dijo la princesa

-Será mejor que descanses hermosa- dijo el canciller

Ella sonrió –luego habrá tiempo para dormir, ven- dijo mientras entraba a su recámara, jalando al noble del brazo hasta llegar a la estancia -¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a un frigobar que había en una de las esquinas de aquella estancia

El noble llegó con ella, abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura –tú siéntate, yo te sirvo- dijo él con voz suave, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma del perfume de ella. La princesa puso sus manos en los protectores brazos que la rodeaban

Al sentir eso, el canciller no pudo más, y besó la nuca de su princesa mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de ella con sus brazos, y su cola. Ella soltó el amarre de su cola para juguetear con la de su prometido

El canciller la volteó para quedar cara a cara –mi princesa- dijo él para besarla efusivamente, siendo correspondido por ella. Las colas de ambos seguían unidas, mientras las manos del canciller viajaban por la espalda de la virgen princesa

Odette desabrochó la capa del canciller, arrojándola al suelo, mientras sentía la cremallera de su vestido ceder ante las expertas manos de su prometido. Hicieron una pausa –Zorn… acaríciame- dijo ella con voz suave, para reiniciar los besos entre ambos

El diplomático se despojó de su armadura, quedando con el torso desnudo –aaahhhh…- pronunció cuando sintió las tímidas manos de la princesa rozar con suavidad su torso, sonrió al ver el sonrojo de ella –Si quieres que me detenga…- no pudo terminar la frase

Los labios de la princesa le interrumpieron –No lo hagas- dijo ella mientras literalmente se colgaba del cuello del noble, quien seguía besándola apasionadamente, mientras le brindaba suaves y pícaras caricias

-Tu padre va a matarme- dijo mientras la besaba, haciéndola retroceder hasta la zona del dormitorio

-A los dos- respondió ella mientras seguía retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de la cama en medio de aquellos besos que él le propinaba

-Entonces… seremos felices ahora antes de morir por tu padre- dijo el canciller pícaramente para posar sus manos en la nuca de ella, desamarrando los tirantes del vestido, los cuales cayeron, dejando al descubierto los perfectos senos de la sonrojada princesa –me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo el canciller para entonces proceder a besar el cuello de la saiyajin, sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos. Bajó con besos suaves por el cuello de ella, besando sus hombros, y recorriendo delicadamente con su lengua los pechos de la princesa, besándolos con suavidad

Odette estaba ruborizada, finalmente era su primera vez, y hasta el momento todo era tan maravilloso y las sensaciones en su cuerpo le indicaban que no se detuviera por nada, así que apretó contra sí la cabeza del canciller para profundizar los besos de él en sus pechos. Y mientras Zorn se entretenía en los senos de la princesa, ella terminó de quitarse el vestido y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda

El noble se detuvo, y contempló el perfecto cuerpo de la princesa, el rubor en sus mejillas, y cómo intentaba cubrirse con sus manos. Ante eso, Zorn se quitó las botas y pantalones, quedando también desnudo por completo y abrazó a su prometida –Eres la saiyajin más bella Odette- dijo para entonces, besarla nuevamente en la boca mientras su cola jugueteaba en la delicada piel de la princesa

Odette se recostó en su cama, cerrando tímidamente las piernas y desviando la mirada al toparse con el perfecto cuerpo del canciller desnudo frente a ella

-Mírame- dijo él mientras se subía a la cama

La princesa titubeó, pero volteó a verlo –esque… yo… Zorn… nunca…- pronunciaba nerviosamente

El canciller acercó su rostro al de ella –lo sé- dijo suavemente para darle otro beso, y nuevamente bajar por su cuello, deteniéndose en los senos de su princesa, bajando por su vientre y jugueteando con su ombligo mientras sus manos y cola le propinaban caricias o traviesas cosquillas. Zorn continuó bajando hasta las cerradas piernas de la princesa, besando los muslos de ella mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

Las piernas de Odette se fueron suavizando conforme los besos y las caricias del diplomático aumentaban. El canciller abrió las piernas de ella, quedando su rostro cerca del sexo de la princesa, comenzando a acariciarlo superficialmente con sus dedos, moviéndolos en círculos para entonces, devorar la intimidad de la princesa quien yacía en la cama temblando de placer ante aquello, sintiendo la lengua de Zorn en su feminidad, sus dedos, sus labios

El canciller continuó así un buen rato, aferrado a la zona más íntima y sensible de ella, sujetando sus caderas mientras jugueteaba con el clítoris de su virgen princesa, y deleitándose al escuchar los jadeos de placer mientras el cuerpo de ella vibraba y se retorcía ante el placer de aquel momento

-¡ZORN!- exclamó Odette cuando una oleada de éxtasis la invadió mientras el canciller seguía devorando su sexo

Fue en ese momento que el diplomático se detuvo y se acomodó entre las piernas de la princesa, quien yacía completamente ruborizada y deseosa por más -¡Uuuuhhhh!- exclamó él cuando la punta de su miembro comenzó a penetrar a la princesa, topándose con el himen de ella, se detuvo un momento a contemplarla así, en la cama, desnuda y dispuesta para perder su virginidad con él. Se acomodó encima de ella –abrázame- le susurró al oído

Odette asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a la espalda del saiyajin -¡Aaaaahhh!- gimió de placer al sentir el miembro de Zorn entrando en ella poco a poco. Fue extraño y casi molesto en un inicio, pero a medida que él salía y entraba de nuevo más profundamente para que ella pudiera adaptarse a esa situación, la princesa se fue acostumbrando al miembro de él, y a los movimientos que hacía

_(Punto de vista de Odette)_

No pensé que esto sucediera… me refiero a que no pensé que ocurriera por el momento, aún no lo creo, pero aquí estoy, entregándome por primera vez a un hombre. No es que piense que tiene algo de malo esto pero, siempre pensé que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, así fui educada, pero esque Zorn… ha sabido cómo acercarse a mí… y la verdad es que besa delicioso… sus besos me seducen cada vez que su boca se encuentra con la mía, ¿para qué negar que yo también deseaba esto tanto como él?… tantos años soñé con estar con él, y esta noche pierdo mi virginidad con aquel saiyajin que tantos años admiré y con quien deseaba unir mi destino…

_(Punto de vista de Zorn)_

Sé que si se entera el rey o el príncipe, soy hombre muerto pero, ella es tan bella, y no hablo sólo de su apariencia, porque en verdad es preciosa.

Odette, aquella pequeña princesa de cabello recogido ha quedado atrás, hoy es toda una mujer, MI mujer… no planeaba esto, al menos no hasta nuestra noche de bodas, finalmente ella es una princesa pero, no pude resistirme ante su encanto, su hermosura, sus ojos, toda ella es perfecta… Soy un maldito afortunado, haciéndole el amor a la hija del Rey Vegeta… sé que soy hombre muerto, pero moriré feliz por ella, y quiero morir cada noche con ella, y renacer cada amanecer en ella

_(Modo narrador)_

El canciller continuó entrando y saliendo de la princesa, mientras las colas de ambos se entrelazaban y las piernas de ella se aferraban a la cintura de él

Odette tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del canciller -¡OH ZORN!- gimió presa de un gran orgasmo que le recorría el cuerpo entero

Al percatarse de la reacción de la princesa, además de sentir en su miembro las contracciones de placer de ella -¡ODETTE!- exclamó el canciller para entonces, terminar dentro del cuerpo de su prometida, quedando rendido en el pecho de ella mientras sus agitadas respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad

A la mañana siguiente, Zorn despertó encontrando el rostro de la princesa durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella desnudo junto al suyo bajo las sábanas. Retiró unos cabellos del rostro de ella, provocando que comenzara a despertarse –buenos días alteza- dijo el canciller juguetonamente

La princesa terminó de despertarse –Buenos días canciller- dijo coquetamente mientras sonreía, y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del canciller, quien se dedicó a acariciar tiernamente su espalda

Zorn soltó una pequeña risita –tu padre va a asesinarme cuando se entere- dijo el noble

Ella volteó a verlo -¿Y quién se lo va a decir?- preguntó –yo no- dicho esto, besó a su prometido –Sabes… tanto había escuchado y leído sobre… esto- decía apenada

El canciller arqueó una ceja -¿esto?- preguntó

-Bueno si… esto… sexo- pronunció ruborizada, pero unos dulces labios le quitaron ese sonrojo

-Yo no tuve sexo contigo Odette… te hice el amor- dijo Zorn mientras volvía nuevamente a besar a la princesa

Hicieron una pausa –yo también hice el amor contigo Zorn- le devolvió el beso –pero ahora canciller, usted está en serios problemas- dijo traviesamente

Zorn arqueó una ceja -¿ah sí? ¿y porqué alteza?- preguntó mientras la besaba

Ella se arrodilló junto a él sobre la cama, dándole una perfecta vista de su cuerpo desnudo mientras su larga cabellera cubría sus pechos –porque, ahora que me has hecho el amor, y que hiciste que me gustara- se colocó sobre él a horcajadas –vas a tener que hacérmelo todas las noches y todas las mañanas y todo el tiempo- lo besó –y es una orden- dijo pícaramente

El canciller colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella –No puedo desobedecer las órdenes de una princesa- dijo coquetamente mientras la besaba

-¡ODETTE ERES UNA ZORRA!- gritó una furiosa voz masculina llena de celos desde la entrada de la zona del dormitorio

Zorn y Odette voltearon sobresaltados cuando escucharon aquel reclamo, ella se cubrió con la sábana –Raditz… qué… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?- exclamó la princesa mientras se paraba de su cama envuelta en la sábana

Raditz se acercó a ella –Pensé que me amabas, llego y te encuentro besuqueándote con este, y hoy que vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo ¡TE ENCUENTRO CON ÉL EN LA CAMA!- reclamó el primogénito de Bardock

Ella lo miró con ceño fruncido -¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ DIABLOS ME RECLAMAS?!- preguntó en reclamo –La noche que me comprometí con Zorn tú me dejaste sola en el jardín llorando por ti, y luego te largaste de Vegitasein, tantas veces me dijiste que me amabas y que desafiarías a los mismos dioses por mí, y a la primera de cambios lo único que hiciste fue largarte, ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO ME RECLAMAS QUE ESTÉ CON ALGUIEN QUE SI TIENE LOS PANTALONES PARA ESTAR CONMIGO?- dijo enfadada

-Tú te comprometiste con…- miró a Zorn con desprecio -…con éste, decías amarme y veo que te olvidaste muy fácil de mi… Eres una…- fue interrumpido

Zorn se levantó de la cama y se interpuso entre la princesa y el soldado -¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ! Porque en primera, soldado- lo último con desprecio –ella es LA princesa del imperio, heredera al trono y nuestra futura reina, y lo más importante, es mi prometida, mi futura esposa y ahora ¡ES MI MUJER!- lo empujó –Y si tú no supiste pelear por ella, yo no soy tan idiota como tú como para dejarla- dijo con voz sombría

-¡Odette es mía!- exclamó Raditz

-¡Basta!- exclamó la princesa, quien se acercó a su exnovio –no quiero volver a verte Raditz, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, y si no tuviste el valor para estar conmigo y pelear por nosotros ¡ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!- dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada "Es tarde Raditz… si, aún te amo, pero no me mereces… me dejaste… ¡Y nadie deja llorando sola a la princesa de los saiyajin!" pensaba la princesa

Raditz le miró con el ceño fruncido –Eres una…- el saiyajin salió disparado, chocando contra la pared por un "ligero" ataque de energía

Odette tenía su mano extendida, y comenzaba a formar otro ataque –O te largas… o mi próximo ataque no será tan dulce- dijo con voz sombría

-Será mejor que te largues Raditz, y no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi prometida- dijo el canciller

El saiyajin se levantó del piso, y derrotado, salió volando por la terraza de la habitación de la princesa "Te perdí Odette… y todo por mi maldita culpa" se recriminaba a si mismo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Zorn a su prometida

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza –si… es sólo que no me esperaba que pasara esto… ¡ESTÚPIDO RADITZ!- exclamó Odette

El noble tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la princesa -¿Te sigue importando él?- preguntó con seriedad

-Eso no importa, lo que hubo alguna vez entre Raditz y yo es historia antigua- se abrazó al cuello del canciller –gracias por defenderme- sonrió

-Jamás permitiré que nadie te falte al respeto Odette- dijo Zorn

La princesa besó a su canciller –Odio que me interrumpan- dijo pícaramente, para que entonces, Zorn la sujetara por la cintura y la cargara de regreso a la cama

********************************* **CASA DE KALEB** ***************************************

Keiza había llegado bastante irritada hasta la casa de su "tío", golpeó la puerta frenéticamente, hasta que el lord abrió

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa a agarrar a golpes a mi pobre puerta?- espetó el parlamentario

La joven sólo entró -¡Kaleb, no tengo tiempo para idioteces, estoy desesperada!- exclamó

Kaleb arqueó la ceja -¿Ahora qué pasó?- preguntó el

Ella hacía aspavientos de desesperación con las manos -¡ESE REY IDIOTA ME ESTÁ PRESIONANDO CON LO DE LA TERRÍCOLA, PERO, NO LA ENCUENTRO, NO HAY NI UNA SOLA PISTA DE ELLA, NADA!…. ¡SE ESFUMÓ Y YA!- exclamó irritada

Kaleb movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación –Querida- la abrazó por los hombros y se acercó a su oído –Nadie desaparece nada más así porque sí- lamió la oreja de ella

-¿Entonces?- preguntó enojada

-Hay Keizita…- pronunció con fastidio, soltándola -¡Si que eres idiota!- la tomó por la cintura y la acercó contra él –Hermosa… pero muy idiota- dijo burlonamente

Ella lo empujó -¿TÚ DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS KALEB?- preguntó

-Del tuyo… pero para serte sincero, ni cómo ayudarte preciosa- la volvió a sujetar

-BUENO, ¿VAS A AYUDARME? ¿O SÓLO VAS A QUERER REVOLCARTE CONMIGO?- preguntó retadoramente

El parlamentarió soltó una risa -Ya te dije, consulta con el Señor Oscuro- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Y CÓMO VA A AYUDARME EL SR. OSCURO CON ESTO? ¡TODAVÍA NO HA SIDO LIBERADO DE SU ENCIERRO!- exclamó la guerrera

El parlamentario movía su cabeza de un lado al otro -Keiza… Keiza… Keiza… ven conmigo- dijo mientras caminaban hacia una puerta al otro extremo de sala. Kaleb abrió la puerta y comenzaron unas escaleras hacia abajo. Bajaron y llegaron a aquel templo circular, el parlamentario comenzó a encender las 13 velas negras -Ahora mi niña- sacó una daga negra de entre su ropa –una ofrenda- le entregó la daga a su "sobrina"

Keiza tomó la daga, subió al altar, se cortó en la mano y la sangre que brotó la derramó en aquel altar circular, formando un pequeño charco

Kaleb comenzó a recitar unas palabras –Alastor, voimakas pimeyden herran ja vihan, tarjoamme sinulle tämän verta voit kuulla meidän rukoilla, kerro meille mistä löytää se nainen maapallon nimeltä Bulma _(Alastor, señor del odio y la oscuridad, te ofrecemos esta sangre para que escuches nuestra plegaria, dinos dónde encontrar a la terrícola llamada Bulma)- _pronunció el parlamentario en saiyan antiguo

Kaleb bajó del altar y agarró una de las velas negras de los extremos, para entonces volver al altar, encendiendo con la vela la sangre que Keiza había derramado como ofrenda. La sangre comenzó a incendiarse con una llama azul en círculo. –Acércate Keiza- dijo el parlamentario

La guerrera subió hasta el altar, ambos observaron el centro del círculo de sangre y fuego. La sangre se tornó negra, y en esa sangre negra, apareció el rostro de Bulma

-¡ES ELLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TERRÍCOLA?- exclamó Keiza

-¡SHHHHHHH! ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE DIRIGIRTE AL SR. OSCURO!- Kaleb cerró los ojos -Suuri herrani, kerro meille mistä löytää tämän naisen? _(Gran Sr. De La Oscuridad, ¿en dónde podemos encontrar a ésta mujer?)- _dijo él

La imagen del rostro de Bulma ahora era de ella sentada en un sofá, luego se observó el exterior de la Corporación Cápsula, después, se visualizó la capital del Oeste, y por último, la visión del Planeta Tierra, después, el fuego se extinguió y la sangre volvió a ser roja

-¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR EN SU PLANETA? ¿CÓMO SALIÓ DE VEGITASEIN?- preguntaba Keiza

Kaleb había comenzado a apagar las velas del templo del demonio -¿Acaso importa? Lo importante, es que ya sabes dónde está ella, y ahí tienes para ganarte al idiota del rey- dijo con fastidio

************************************* **DESPACHO DEL REY** *************************************

Luego de aquel ritual de adivinación con sangre, Keiza se dirigió presurosa con el monarca para informarle de su descubrimiento. La guerrera llegó hasta la oficina del rey, inclinándose ante él

-¿Qué deseas Keiza?- dijo el monarca

La guerrera sonrió triunfante -¡Su majestad, encontré a la terrícola!- exclamó

El rey le miró sorprendido -¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA MALDITA BRUJA? ¿POR QUÉ NO LA TRAJISTE ANTE MI?- preguntó exaltado

-P… p…. p…. pues, majestad… yo- decía nerviosamente

-¡HABLA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- exclamó el monarca

-La terrícola se encuentra en su planeta majestad, en La Tierra- contestó la guerrera

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ EN LA TIERRA? ¡Eso es imposible Keiza!- dijo el rey

-Se lo juro majestad, quien me lo dijo es la fuente más confiable que pude haber encontrado- dijo con su puño derecho en el corazón a modo de juramento

-Retírate Keiza- dijo el rey

-Si… si su majestad- dijo la guerrera para salir de aquella oficina, dejando a su futuro suegro sólo con sus pensamientos

El rey apretaba sus puños con furia -¡TÚ NO TE BURLARAS DE MI, TERRÍCOLA INSIGNIFICANTE, IRÉ POR TI Y TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- exclamó para sí mismo el monarca para entonces salir presurosamente

-CONTINUARÁ-

_El rey ya supo dónde está Bulma ¿irá hasta la Tierra por ella? Y si es así, Vegeta sabrá A TIEMPO que el rey ya la encontró ¿podrá evitar que a Bulma le pase algo?_

_Modificación en la historia: En el fic original, no existe este lemon entre Zorn y Odette, más si esta pelea de ellos dos con Raditz porque él los encuentra besándose en la recámara de ella; pero preferí darle ese giro para que fuera más intenso. Además que en los reviews de la historia original alguien me dijo que debí poner un lemon entre Odette y Zorn, es cierto, a ellos nunca les dediqué algo así, jeje!_

_Otra modificación, si bien en el fic original, Vegeta también desprecia a Keiza cuando ella se le ofrece, esto sucede hasta que observa la marca, y mientras tanto si se la sabrosea… cuando releí el fic para poder finalizarlo eso no me gustó, así que aquí lo cambié y preferí humillar a la prostizorra esa XD_

_¿Adelanto del próximo capítulo? Veamos… lemon GokúxVilandra ahora sí. Se revelará un perverso secreto. Bulma está en peligro y un desesperado plan para protegerla provocará… muchas cosas…. _

_OMG! Nos acercamos al nudo más enredado de esta historia! Si leen el sumary dice: Vegeta se enfrenta a las costumbres, a su padre __Y A LA MUERTE MISMA__ por Bulma… no les spoilearé lo que sigue… y los que ya se lo saben tampoco spoileen, lo que sí, tendré que releer muchas cosas para re-editar lo que se viene, y que de por si no fue fácil escribirlo la primera vez, veamos ahora cómo me va con eso, jejejejeje… Que lo diga Gokú, su voz queda mejor para esto_

_-El próximo capítulo de la Era dorada de los saiyajin será: La Muerte de Esus- _

_Nos vemos al siguiente! ¿reviews?_


	30. La Muerte de Esus

_**Yushi:** siiiii tu ganaste! Así que piensa cómo quieres tu premio. Que bueno que te gustó el lemon y si, Vegeta sólo tiene ojos para Bulma... obvio! Y como dices, lo que se viene es un soberano desmadre... ya me dio miedo pero no me rajo! Jajajaja... tengo que ver y releer muchas cosas para los capítulos que se vienen _

**_Nyu Chan: _**_si, estamos en la parte más tensa de la historia... y aún falta :-p jejejeje_

_**Gadak: **por fin el lemon de Gokú y Vili :-) y aquí veremos qué hace el rey  
_

**_Hinata Yaoi:_**_ lo bueno fue que no se tiró a la Keiza jajajja... y también influyó el hecho de que Odette le diera una buena paliza, eso lo deshaogó, sino ccon la tensión encima capaz que hubiera caído... no quiero pensar jejejejeje. Raditz es un idiota, primero la deja y luego le reclama. Y sobre Vili y Gokú aquí está el lemon prometido :-) _

_Sin más preámbulos, disfruten este capítulo, donde si, hay lemon Gokú x Vilandra pero aparte, nos enteraremos de una perversa verdad _

**CAPITULO 27**

**LA MUERTE DE ESUS**

Luego de la información que Keiza le revelara sobre el paradero de Bulma, el Rey Vegeta salió presurosamente de su despacho, llegando al poco tiempo al puerto espacial y entrando a la cabina de mando

-¡Su Majestad!- dijo el controlador de vuelo en turno quien, al darse cuenta de la presencia del monarca, se levantó de su asiento para hacerle la reverencia respectiva

El monarca le miró con frialdad -Haz que preparen la nave Vegeta I enseguida, con destino hacia el planeta Tierra- odenó

-S… S… ¡Si su majestad!- dijo nervioso el controlador quien se retiró a cumplir la orden del rey

"Yo mismo iré por ti, terrícola desgraciada" pensaba el rey de los saiyajin mientras caminaba hasta llegar a una sala de espera, en tanto preparaban su nave para viajar

Después de un rato, el rey observó que entraban a la sala donde él se encontraba -¡Listo! Su majestad, la Nave Vegeta I se encuentra lista y programada para viajar- dijo el controlador de vuelo

Sin decir nada, el rey pasó de largo y caminó hasta llegar a la zona de despegues, abordó la nave sin siquiera responder a los que se le acercaban para preguntar si necesitaba algo, si quería que notificaran algo a alguien, nada, solo subió, tomó lugar en la cabina de mando -¡SI! ¡TERRÍCOLA MALDITA, VOY A ENCONTRARTE Y CUANDO LO HAGA VOLVERÁS AQUÍ PARA EJECUTARTE!- exclamó el monarca

La nave imperial Vegeta I despegó del puerto espacial de Vegitasein a las 17:00 hrs. Tiempo del Planeta Vegeta con destino al planeta Tierra. Tiempo aproximado de viaje, luego de que Bulma le hiciera modificaciones a esa y otras naves imperiales, sería de 4 días

************************* **HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA ODETTE** **********************

Odette se encontraba sentada, o más bien, recostada sobre uno de los sillones de su estancia, ensimismada en sus pensamientos –Zorn…- suspiró –ahora… ahora soy tu mujer- sonrió, recordando aquella noche especial que hubo entre ella y el canciller de Namek.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento ensombreció su rostro "Raditz… ¿Con qué derecho me reclamas que quiera hacer mi vida?... ¡Nadie deja llorando a la princesa de los saiyajin!... Y todavía te atreves a hacerme escenitas de celos… ¡estúpido clase baja!" pensaba.

Nuevamente sonrió –al menos Raditz… el que me hayas dejado sirvió para darme cuenta que había para mi alguien que si me merece… Zorn- dijo para sí misma, el sonido de alguien aterrizando en su terraza la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y corrió a abrir la puerta –Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver a su hermano con una rara expresión

El príncipe entró a la recámara de su hermana –Odette, yo… no sé qué me pasa… me siento extraño- dijo con respiración agitada

Ella se preocupó -¿cómo extraño?- preguntó la princesa

El príncipe se agarraba la cabeza en desesperación -Me siento como… ¡HAY NO SÉ! ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A EXPLOTAR!- exclamó

La princesa arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos -¿quieres otra pelea acaso?- preguntó traviesamente

El príncipe sonrió a medias –No estaría mal… pero mejor la dejamos para otra ocasión…- el príncipe se dirigió a la terraza –iré a la Tierra en este instante- dijo él, hizo movimiento de querer volar, pero fue detenido por la mano de su hermana

-Yo voy contigo Vegeta- dijo la princesa

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza -Está bien, vámonos ya- dijo él, emprendiendo vuelo en dirección al puerto espacial, seguido de cerca por su hermana.

Llegando al puerto, Vegeta y Odette entraron hasta donde se encontraba el controlador de vuelo en turno, que fue el mismo en atender al rey.

-¡Oye tú!- exclamó Vegeta

El controlador giró la cabeza, se levantó para reverenciar a los príncipes –Sus altezas…- fue interrumpido

-¡Manda a preparar la Vegeta I inmediatamente!… destino, el planeta Tierra- ordenó el príncipe

El controlador se quedó perplejo –A…A…A…A- no podía articular palabra

-¿ACASO ESTÁS SORDO? ¡VE A PREPARAR LA NAVE!- decía el desesperado príncipe

El operario agitó su cabeza -Su Alteza, la Vegeta I se la llevó su padre esta mañana- dijo

Vegeta tomó de las ropas al operador -¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO INSECTO?- preguntó exaltado

-S…ss…s…..ssi, él fue a la Tierra en la Vegeta I hace unas 2 horas- dijo el operador muerto de miedo, hasta que el agarre del príncipe se soltó

Vegeta se quedó helado "¿A qué habrá ido mi padre a la Tierra? ¿Querrá ver algo con Vilandra?" Una terrible idea cruzó su mente "¡NO! ¡ESE MALDITO FUE POR BULMA!" pensó

La princesa intervino -¡Que preparen la Vegeta II entonces, y rápido!- ordenó Odette al controlador al presentir cuáles eran los pensamientos de su hermano

-¡Si alteza!- el controlador fue a cumplir la orden, dejando solos a los príncipes

El príncipe golpeó una pared -¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ENTERÓ DE LO DE BULMA?- exclamó desesperado

-Eso ya no importa Vegeta, hay que llegar a la Tierra antes que nuestro padre- dijo la princesa

-¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS HAREMOS ESO ODETTE? la Vegeta I es la nave más veloz en todo el universo- dijo el príncipe intentando ocultar su preocupación

-Por eso pedí la Vegeta II, viaja bien y casi iguala a la Vegeta I sobretodo desde que Bulma las mejoró… si mi padre se confía podríamos alcanzarlo o llegar antes que él si vamos a toda marcha- dijo la princesa

Vegeta intentó relajarse ante las palabras de su hermana –está bien… tiene que funcionar- dijo el príncipe. Ambos se quedaron en la sala de espera a que su nave estuviera preparada

El controlador de vuelo llegó luego de unos instantes con los príncipes –Altezas, la Vegeta II está lista y programada para ir a la Tierra- dijo él

-¡PERFECTO!- exclamó Vegeta y salió corriendo hasta la zona de despegue seguido por Odette, en dicha área ya estaba lista la Vegeta II, con la plataforma de ascenso abierta, el príncipe subió velozmente, lo mismo su hermana. Ambos se instalaron en la cabina de mando.

La nave imperial Vegeta II, despegó con rumbo al Planeta Tierra con los príncipes a la corona saiyajin, Vegeta y Odette a bordo a las 20:30 hrs. Tiempo de Vegitasein, con un tiempo de viaje aproximado de 4.3 días

********************************* **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ********************************

Habían pasado 3 días desde la partida del Rey y los príncipes de Vegitasein hacia la Tierra. Heron se encontraba en los archivos del templo, donde se conservaban pergaminos bastante antiguos, reliquias, incluso que databan desde tiempos antes de los dioses, y del planeta original de los saiyajin. Estaba acomodando unos pergaminos no tan viejos, cuando escuchó que algo se caía en la parte de atrás de los archivos. El anciano sacerdote se extrañó mucho por ello, ya que esa zona estaba restringida y sólo podían acceder Vilandra y él mismo.

"¿Acaso será algún aprendiz?" se preguntó, varias generaciones de aprendices que había visto pasar, inclusive los ya sacerdotes, prácticamente rogaban por entrar en aquella sección donde estaban los escritos más antiguos, incluyendo tambien escritos realizados por los mismos dioses en persona, y también se rumora, que ahí se encuentran los objetos personales de los dioses, como la lanza de Dagda, el Tridente de Esus o el báculo de Brigid, entre otros objetos de aquella época.

Heron camino por entre los pasillos del archivo, llenos de estantes con rollos de papel amarillento, objetos de todas formas, tamaños y materiales, todo también con algo de polvo. Finalmente llegó al fondo, era una entrada en forma de arco a la siguiente sección "¿Cómo es posible?" Se quedó asombrado al ver que la puerta láser seguía activa, sin ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera entrado en algún momento. El sacerdote se dirigió al costado derecho de aquella entrada y movió un bloque de la pared, al hacer esto, quedaron expuestos 1 scanner de retina y 1 lector biométrico para la huella de la mano entera. El anciano puso su mano sobre el lector biométrico y su cara de modo que su ojo derecho quedó a la vista del escáner óptico, un láser en cada dispositivo brilló, y en otra pantalla apareció la siguiente leyenda:

_Heron, Sumo Sacerdote de Vejitasein, Acceso Correcto_

La puerta láser se desactivó, y el anciano entró en aquella sección iluminada con una muy tenue luz ámbar para evitar algún daño a lo que ahí se guardaba. Había también mucha estantería con pergaminos muy antiguos, algunos ya hasta se observaban un poco carcomidos en las orillas del papel.

Buscó con la vista si algo estaba fuera de orden, pero no encontraba nada "¿Acaso me lo habré imaginado?", siguió caminando para verificar que todo estuviera bien, hasta que, cuando llegó a la estantería no. 22, volteó la cabeza a la derecha… nada, a la izquierda… nada… Pero en eso del estante medio se cayó un pergamino y de la estantería de arriba, un objeto del tamaño de una mano.

El sacerdote caminó hasta donde cayeron los objetos, recogió el pergamino, y observó el objeto caído, se trataba de un antiguo amuleto divino, la cual, era una llave con una triqueta en la base, dentro de la triqueta, dos lunas, un pentáculo y un sol se distinguían

Cuando el sacerdote estaba agachado y ya por agarrar ese amuleto, vio un par de botas blancas. El anciano subió la mirada… y quedó mudo… inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos veían, sólo se postró ante aquella visión -¡SAGRADO ESUS!- exclamó con admiración

Ante él se encontraba aquella deidad gobernante del inframundo rodeado de una luz blanca -¡Levántate Sacerdote!- ordenó el dios

Heron obedeció -¿En qué puedo serviros? ¡Oh, divino Esus!- preguntó el anciano

-La madre del hijo del rey sol corre peligro, los adoradores del demonio maldito la encontraron y la entregarán al rey oscuro- dijo el dios mientras extendía su lanza en dirección a aquella llave que aún estaba en el suelo. El amuleto levitó hasta quedar entre el dios y el sacerdote -¡Úsalo!- el amuleto se dirigió hasta la mano de Heron

-¿Cómo quieres que lo use?- preguntó el sacerdote

-En el pergamino encontrarás la respuesta- Una luz cegadora resplandeció y el dios desapareció.

Heron quedó con el pergamino en una mano y el amuleto en la otra, boquiabierto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

***************************** **PLANETA TIERRA: MILÁN, ITALIA** *****************************

Vilandra había salido, acompañada por Gokú, de compras por todo el planeta, deteniéndose en las principales capitales de la moda terrícola, y de cuando en cuando, paraba en alguna boutique de novias para probarse vestidos y así, si llegaban noticias a Vegitasein, todo respaldara su coartada; sobre todo porque los reporteros del planeta estaban centrados en ella, ya que era una novedad que la máxima gobernante del imperio estuviera de visita.

La emperatriz se había enfocado sobretodo en visitar tiendas de Gucci, Dolce & Gabanna, Valentino, Versace, Prada, Louis Button, etc. Y ya llevaba una considerable cantidad de bolsas y cajas consigo… pero claro, Gokú era el encargado de llevar las compras de la caprichosa hija del Rey Vegeta

-Vili- dijo Gokú quien volaba detrás de muchas bolsas y cajas

-Si, ¿dime?- dijo mientras daba la espalda al hijo de Bardock

-¿Aún te falta mucho?- preguntó

Vilandra volteó a ver a su enamorado –Jajajajajajajajajajaja- rió al observarlo

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Es que, te ves muy gracioso tapado por todas mis compras- decía ella entre risas

-No es tan gracioso cargarlas- dijo el saiyajin

-Ahora que lo dices- la emperatriz sacó algo de entre su ropa, y en poco tiempo encapsuló todas sus compras, volviendo a guardar la cápsula –creo que mejor volvemos a la embajada- dijo ella

-Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Gokú cerrando la distancia entre ambos, y besándola tiernamente

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿Y cuál sería tu idea?- preguntó coquetamente

Kakarotto la tomó de la mano –Ven conmigo- le dijo. Ambos emprendieron el vuelo a través del Planeta Tierra, pronto dejaron atrás Italia, pudiendo observar bajo ellos el mar Mediterráneo, ciudades como París, Madrid, Lisboa. Atravesaron el océano Atlántico, pasando por Texas, Nuevo México, Arizona, Los Ángeles

-¡Aquí es!- Exclamó Gokú mientras aterrizaba con Vilandra en medio de una ciudad con varias luces de Neón

Cerca de ellos, pudieron ver un edificio que decía: Hotel Bellagio

-¡Bienvenida a Las Vegas Vili!- dijo Gokú emocionado

Ella observó a su alrededor, la estructura de aquel hotel, la enorme y majestuosa fuente, y cómo se veía el resto del lugar, toda la ciudad iluminada por luces de Neón, grandes edificios, y unos más curiosos -¿A qué vinimos aquí Gokú?- preguntó la emperatriz

-Ya verás- dijo Gokú, tomándola nuevamente de la mano y llevándola por Blvd. Las Vegas, el saiyajin buscaba con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró un establecimiento -¡AHÍ ES!- exclamó

Vilandra leyó el letrero -¿Viva las Vegas?- arqueó una ceja

-Si… Ven conmigo- Dijo el saiyajin, llevando a su amada hasta aquel negocio –espérame aquí afuera Vili- dijo Gokú

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella

-¡NO, PARA NADA! Sólo es una sorpresa- explicó el hijo menor de Bardock, dándole un dulce beso

Ella le sonrió -Te espero- dijo devolviéndole el beso, antes de que él entrara en el establecimiento

Gokú llegó a la recepción de aquel lugar, una chica rubia como de unos 28 años, atendía a los clientes -¡Bienvenido a Capilla Viva las Vegas Señor! ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- preguntó la chica

Kakarotto tenía su típica mano en la cabeza -Si… yo…- se sonrojó –verá esque… vengo con mi novia y pues…- explicaba

La recepcionista intervino con una sonrisa –Entiendo Señor ¿En qué boda está interesado?- preguntó al tiempo que sacaba y mostraba un catálogo –Tenemos diferentes opciones según sus gustos, intereses, además de paquetes para que recuerden por siempre este momento tan especial- decía cortésmente

-Yo… pues… es… una sorpresa para ella… pero… ¿cuál es la boda más solicitada?- preguntaba el saiyajin, bastante perdido en aquellos temas

La rubia pasó las hojas del catálogo de bodas hasta llegar a una página –Ésta es la boda más solicitada por nuestros clientes, gente de todo el planeta viene especialmente por esta- respondió la recepcionista

-¡PERFECTO!- exclamó el hijo de Bardock –Que sea esa boda entonces- dijo mientras pagaba por el paquete elegido _(nota: recordemos que es un canciller del imperio, y obvio, tienen que pagarle MUUUY bien… además de ser hijo del primer ministro, así que pobre no es)_ -iré por mi novia- dijo el saiyajin, saliendo de aquel establecimiento donde la emperatriz aguardaba por él

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Vilandra al observar salir a su novio

Gokú besó a su amada en cuanto la vió -Ven, todo listo- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba al interior de aquel lugar

-¿Qué es todo esto Gokú?- preguntó ya algo irritada al no saber qué se traía entre manos el hijo menor de Bardock

Kakarotto sólo le sonrió -Ya lo sabrás Vili, confía en mí- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, se adentraron en el local y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del área de la capilla –Vili… sabes que quiero que seas mi mujer, y tú misma has dicho que quieres unir tu destino al mío… ¿De verdad quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó Gokú con solemnidad

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió Vilandra

Gokú le miró a los ojos -¡Cásate conmigo!... aquí… ahora… sé mi esposa… y después nos casamos de nuevo en Vegitasein con tu familia y una boda grande si tú quieres y….- fue silenciado por un profundo beso de la emperatriz

-¡Claro que me caso contigo!- respondió una emocionada Vilandra mientras volvía a besar a su novio

La recepcionista se acercó a la pareja -Bueno ya, ¡dejen algo para después de la boda!- dijo la chica, quién tomó del brazo a la saiyajin –Usted venga conmigo señorita, y señor- dijo mientras veía a Gokú –usted puede cambiarse si quiere por allá- señalando a una puerta que estaba a unos 2m de donde el guerrero se encontraba –tenemos ahí varios trajes muy bonitos y seguro encontrará algo que le guste y le quede- La recepcionista se llevó a Vilandra y entraron a otra puerta, que estaba en dirección opuesta. Kakarotto entró a donde la chica le había dicho.

Minutos más tarde, en el altar de la capilla se encontraba Gokú vestido con un elegante smoking negro, y al lado, el ministro que oficiaría la ceremonia, caracterizado como Elvis Presley _(la boda más solicitada en Las Vegas, y que incluso muchas parejas viajan por ella, es para que Elvis los case, investíguenlo si no me creen, jaja) _A un costado derecho del altar, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad junto al piano, aguardando por la llegada de la novia.

Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron, dejando ver a una Vilandra con un sencillo vestido blanco con pliegues en la falda, idéntico a aquel mítico vestido que hiciera famoso la actriz Marilyn Monroe; la emperatriz de Vegitasein escogió dicha prenda entre todas las demás disponibles en la tienda de la capilla, ya que recordó su visión que tuvo en el templo cuando consultó el agua con ayuda de Heron.

El hombre sentado junto al piano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, mientras la novia caminaba por el pasillo central hasta llegar al altar, siendo recibida por Kakarotto al tiempo que el piano dejaba de sonar

Gokú sonrió al verla –te ves preciosa- dijo el saiyajin, obteniendo una sonrisa pura de parte de ella como respuesta

-Estamos aquí reunidos- comenzó a decir el ministro vestido de Elvis –para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio entre…- volteó a ver a la novia -¿su nombre señorita?- preguntó en voz más baja

-Vilandra- respondió ella

El ministro recomenzó –El matrimonio entre Vilandra y…- volteó a ver al novio -¿cuál es su nombre señor?- le preguntó

-G… Kakarotto- respondió

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio entre Vilandra y Kakarotto- el ministro volteó a ver a Gokú –Tú Kakarotto ¿Aceptas a Vilandra como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó

Gokú asintió con la cabeza –Si, acepto, y lo haré aún más allá de la muerte- dijo el guerrero

El ministro ahora volteó a ver a la novia –y tú Vilandra ¿Aceptas a Kakarotto como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó

La emperatriz volteó a ver al ministro –Si acepto- nuevamente miró a los ojos a su enamorado –y lo haré aún más allá de la muerte- dijo ella

El ministro comenzó a mover en círculos un brazo y las caderas _(al puro estilo de Elvis)_ –Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada, yo los declaro marido- dijo señalando a Gokú –y mujer- dijo mientras señalaba a Vilandra –Pueden besarse- remató

La emperatriz se ruborizó con la última frase, una cosa era besarse a solas, pero… ¿en público?, sin embargo, Gokú la abrazó y sorpresivamente, besó a su ahora esposa, mientras la recepcionista les arrojaba pétalos de flores blancas a los contrayentes -Te amo Vili- dijo el saiyajin para continuar con su beso

-Te amo Gokú- respondió Vilandra a su ahora esposo, ya sin importarle quién estuviera viendo esa muestra de euforia

La recepcionista se acercó a los ahora esposos, entregándole a Gokú una tarjeta –Señor, el paquete de su boda incluye la estancia de una noche en la suite nupcial del Hotel Bellagio para que pasen su noche de bodas- dijo ella

El saiyajin tomó la tarjeta -¡Gracias!- dijo él, para entonces, tomar de la mano a su ahora esposa salir de aquella capilla nupcial

*********************** **NAVE IMPERIAL VEGETA II** **********************

-¡Demonios!- exclamaba un exasperado príncipe -¡No llegaremos a la Tierra a tiempo!- decía desesperado

-Vamos a todo lo que da la nave- dijo la princesa

Los dedos del nervioso príncipe tamborileaban en su brazo mientras intentaba parecer lo más tranquilo e indiferente posible –ese maldito que tenemos por padre…- gruñía el príncipe

Odette se estaba colocando su scoutter en la oreja –intentaré contactar a Vili, mi padre no tarda en llegar a la Tierra, pero tal vez ella y Kakarotto puedan ocultar a Bulma… o algo- dijo la princesa

-Tienes razón- dijo Vegeta –la que puede hacer algo en este momento es ella- dijo resignado

*********************** **LAS VEGAS, NEVADA: SUITE NUPCIAL DEL HOTEL BELLAGIO** **********************

Gokú ingresó a la habitación con Vilandra en brazos _(como debe ser) _cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies, y bajó a su ahora esposa –Por fin llegamos- dijo él sonriendo traviesamente para besarla

Una vez que dejaron de besarse, Vilandra se detuvo a observar aquella lujosa suite de uno de los hoteles más populares y costosos de Las Vegas, observó que junto a la cama había una botella de champagne en hielo con dos copas, y la habitación estaba repleta de flores, velas, pétalos por todos lados, simple y sencillamente, el sueño romántico de cualquier novia para su noche de bodas –Gokú… es hermoso- dijo ella

El saiyajin se dirigió junto a la cama, tomó la botella de champagne, descorchándola y sirviendo la bebida en aquellas copas, regresó con su esposa quien se había acercado bastante a él, y le entregó una de las copas –por nosotros- dijo el guerrero

-Por nosotros- dijo ella mientras ambos chocaban sus copas y bebían el costoso champagne

Terminando de beber ese trago, Gokú volvió a colocar las copas junto a la botella sobre la mesita donde estaban, y abrazó a su esposa por la cintura –Vili…- dijo el saiyajin acompañado de un suspiro

-Gokú…- dijo ella mientras sus labios se encontraban con los de su esposo, y sintiendo los fuertes brazos de él a su alrededor -¡Aaaahhh!- gimió ella cuando sintió el suave y delicado roce de la mano del saiyajin sobre su cola, la cual estaba enredada en la cintura de la emperatriz

-Me encanta tu cola blanca- susurró Gokú con suavidad en el oído de ella mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando las reacciones entre placer y risas, ya que de repente sus movimientos le daban cosquillas en la oreja a ella

El saiyajin bajó con suavidad por el cuello femenino, saboreándolo con delicadeza, aspirando el costoso y delicioso perfume floral que la guerrera había comprado hacía poco, se detuvo en la garganta de ella, haciendo suaves círculos con su lengua, mientras la guerrera sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante las caricias de su esposo

Gokú bajó por el escote de ella, deteniéndose en donde comienza la línea de los senos, la abrazó fuertemente y sus manos comenzaron a intentar desabrochar el vestido, sin mucho éxito

-Espera- dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda, bajando así el cierre de su vestido

Mientras tanto, Gokú se quitó el saco, corbata, camisa y pantalón, quedando únicamente con unos ajustados bóxer. Se acercó a la emperatriz quien sólo subió los brazos, permitiendo que el saiyajin le quitara aquel vestido, quedando únicamente en ropa interior

Gokú besó el cuello de ella nuevamente, bajando lentamente hasta la línea que divide sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del brassiere, y al mismo tiempo haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama. La saiyajin desabrochó la prenda íntima, la cual fue tomada por los dientes del guerrero, retirándola por completo

Kakarotto se quedó observándola un momento, y llevó sus manos a los senos de ella, rozándolos suavemente con sus dedos

-¡AAaaaahh!- gimió ella cuando sintió la boca de él devorando uno de sus pechos y masajeando el otro con una mano. Gokú se dedicó a jugar con su lengua en el ya erecto pezón de ella, mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba con el otro pezón; cambiando de seno después de un momento y repitiendo aquello

Kakarotto puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, para entonces, comenzar a bajar las panties de encaje que hacían juego con el brassiere que ahora yacía en el piso de la habitación. Gokú procedió entonces a quitarse los bóxer, quedando así ambos completamente desnudos uno frente al otro –Te amo Vili- dijo él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Te amo Gokú- respondió ella, colgándose de su esposo mientras él la depositaba en la cama, quedando encima de ella. Volvió a bajar lentamente con su lengua por el cuello de la emperatriz, y siguió bajando hasta en medio de sus pechos... por su vientre… hasta llegar al sexo de ella, devorando entonces la feminidad de su esposa mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de ella, extasiado al sentir cómo se humedecía cada vez más mientras ella gemía y se estremecía ante todo eso

Gokú se acomodó entre sus piernas, elevando las caderas de ella -¿lista?- preguntó él, obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de ella

-¡Oooohhhh!- gimió la saiyajin cuando sintió la virilidad de su esposo comenzando a entrar en ella lentamente, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando hasta finalmente llegar al fondo

_(Punto de vista de Gokú)_

_ Desde que la conocí, ansié tanto que este momento llegara, este instante en que su cuerpo y el mío son uno solo... ¡Qué bien se siente estar dentro de ella!... tengo que agradecer a Zadja, aquella saiyajin madura que fuera mi amante hace tiempo, y tengo que agradecerle porque de no ser por ella no tendría la menor idea de qué hacer con Vili en este instante._

_Vili... la busqué y esperé toda mi vida y ahora, aquí está conmigo, es mi esposa, es mi mujer ahora, la deseo, la amo, y ahora... ahora sólo quiero hacerle el amor todo el tiempo_

_(Modo Narrador)_

Gokú se quedó así unos instantes, por primera vez dentro de ella, disfrutando del calor y la humedad del interior del cuerpo de su mujer para entonces, acomodarse sobre ella, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa quien tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza

El saiyajin comenzó entonces a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, marcando un ritmo al que pronto se acostumbró la guerrera, mientras ambos seguían con las manos entrelazadas, y sus colas jugaban en el cuerpo del otro. Gokú detuvo sus movimientos y salió de ella, hincándose sobre la cama –Ven- le dijo a ella quien adoptó la misma posición

El guerrero se acomodó para que ella se colocara encima de él en la posición de flor de loto, reiniciando así el acto en esa posición. Vilandra subía y bajaba mientras Gokú se dedicaba a tocarla y besarla por todas partes, sus hombros, sus senos, su cuello, y las colas de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, encontrándose y rosándose de cuando en cuando

Ambos eran presas de la pasión de aquel encuentro, en un movimiento, Gokú estaba besando el cuello de ella un poco por debajo de la oreja, y no pudo más…

-¡AAAaaaaaahhh!- gimió Vilandra al sentir los dientes de su marido clavándose en su cuello, no pudo más que responder con el mismo gesto, mordiéndolo en el cuello, casi en la nuca, saboreando los dos al mismo tiempo el amargoso sabor de la sangre del otro, mientras sus cuerpos seguían en aquella entrega carnal

Vili sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, y aumentó el ritmo de la penetración -¡Gokú!- gimió al entregarse a aquel orgasmo que le invadía

Kakarotto la besó profundamente para sentir el alivio de liberarse hasta quedar vacío dentro de su mujer. Se quedaron en aquella posición unos instantes, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, y mirándose a los ojos mientras sus sudorosos cuerpos seguían unidos, para después de unos instantes, caer rendidos en la cama

*********************** **NAVE IMPERIAL VEGETA II** **********************

El príncipe estaba totalmente desesperado -¡DIABLOS!- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente -¡Estúpida Vilandra! ¿Por qué demonios no contesta?- preguntaba Vegeta ya que su hermana no respondía en su scouter, por obvias razones, y en la embajada nadie sabía decirles dónde estaban ella o Gokú

"Vili… yo sé que estás con alguien… puedo sentirte" pensaba la princesa ruborizada ya que, al ser hermanas gemelas, una podía sentir lo que la otra debido a la fuerte conexión que tenían, y hacía unos instantes, Odette había podido percibir las sensaciones de su melliza, tal y como Vilandra sintió cuando la princesa estuvo con Zorn –Tal vez… esté ocupada- dijo ella

El príncipe le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana -¡No me interesa si anda de compras o en esas tonterías!- exclamó el príncipe –Mi padre ya no debe de tardar mucho en aterrizar… calculo que llegará a la Tierra en una horas, Vilandra no responde ¡y nosotros todavía tardaremos 6 horas en llegar a la Tierra!- exclamó el desesperado príncipe

-En el peor de los casos Vegeta… tendremos que confiar en que mi padre no sepa dónde comenzar a buscar a Bulma… tal vez eso nos pueda dar UN POCO de tiempo… al menos en lo que llegamos, o Vilandra contesta- dijo la princesa

-Pero Corporación Cápsula tiene sociedad con el imperio de Vegitasein, en los registros está la dirección de la casa y la empresa de Bulma- dijo el príncipe

-Sí, pero esa información la controlaba yo, y a mi padre lo único que siempre le importaron fueron los resultados de Bulma… espero que eso sirva para ganar tiempo- dijo Odette

-Esperemos- dijo Vegeta

*********************** **VEGITASEIN, CASA DE KALEB** **********************

Los 5 integrantes de aquella secta demoníaca se habían reunido para realizar un ritual común y corriente, tomaron bebidas con sustancias que les provocaban mucha excitación y alucinaciones, y como todo ritual que celebraban, culminó en una depravada orgía de todos contra Keiza.

Después de concluido el ritual, todos se retiraron, incluida la prometida del príncipe, dejando solos en aquel domicilio a Turles y Kaleb. El parlamentario sirvió unos tragos para ambos

-Kaleb, ¿de dónde sacaste a esa hembra? ¡Está deliciosa!- dijo Turles

-Lo sé…- sonrió diabólicamente –desde que era una pequeña, supe que a esa yegua debía montarla yo- dijo Kaleb jactancioso

-¿Acaso la conoces desde joven?- preguntó Turles

-Más que eso mi estimado Turles… yo fui su primer macho- respondió el arrogante parlamentario

-¡qué suerte tienes haber desvirgado a esa hembrita!- Dijo el clase baja

Kaleb emitió una risa sombría -Suerte no… yo hago mi propia suerte… tuve que deshacerme de un par de estorbos, pero valió la pena por ella- dijo él

Turles le miró con curiosidad -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó

-Mi hermana, en paz descanse– dijo Kaleb con sarcasmo –se casó con el padre de Keiza cuando ella sólo tenía 11 años… desde entonces me encantó esa hembra- relataba

-jajajaja no te conocía tan pervertido- exclamó el clase baja

El parlamentario sonrió lascivamente -¡Si Tullece!, perverso, tanto que arreglé ese… 'accidente' donde- puso fingida cara burlona de tristeza –mi pobre hermana y mi cuñado, murieron trágicamente- dijo con falso acongojamiento

-¿Los mataste para cogerte a Keiza?- preguntó Turles con sorpresa pero, casi riéndose

-¿Acaso no valió la pena? No te vi muy disgustado cuando fue tu turno con ella cuando la iniciamos, ni hace rato tampoco- dijo el parlamentario

-Pues si…. ¡esa hembra es deliciosa!- dijo el primo de Bardock

-Oh si... y gracias a mí es que sabe usar su belleza como debe ser- dijo el parlamentario, para seguir bebiendo y platicando sobre sus siniestros planes

*********************** **CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA** **********************

Esa mañana Bulma se había levantado con muchas náuseas y mareos, propios de su estado, por lo que decidió no ir ese día a la oficina y quedarse a descansar en su casa. La científico se encontraba recostada en una hamaca del jardín a la sombra de un árbol

-Estás muerta terrícola- dijo una sádica y fría voz cuyo sonido helaba la sangre

Bulma volteó, presa del miedo –r… r… ¡Rey Vegeta!- exclamó con temor al ver al cruel monarca junto a ella

En un rápido movimiento, el rey le cubrió la boca y salió volando de ahí cargando a Bulma, a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a una apartada zona montañosa, muy lejos de la capital del Oeste, hacia el norte, donde la nave imperial Vegeta I aguardaba lista. El monarca abordó la nave y llegó hasta la cabina de control, soltando a la madre de su futuro nieto

Bulma estaba muerta de miedo -¿Porqué?- preguntó con voz débil, pero volteó y lo retó con la mirada -¿POR QUÉ ME ODIA TANTO? ¡YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA!- exclamó ella

El rey le dirigió una mirada llena de odio -¿Cómo que no has hecho nada?- cuestionó con voz sepulcral -¿Te parece poco haber embrujado a mi hijo? ¿Poner en mi contra a mis hijas? Tus crímenes son muy grandes maldita… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO!- el rey le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, dejando inconsciente a Bulma en el piso de la cabina de mando

El rey entonces despegó en aquella nave, de regreso a la capital del imperio donde planeaba, ejecutar a la inconsciente terrícola que llevaba consigo

*********************** **MÁS TARDE** **********************

Hacía ya una hora que el Rey Vegeta había regresado a Vegitasein junto a Bulma. Odette y Vegeta finalmente aterrizaron en un bosque cercano a la Capital del Oeste, esperando que el Rey aún no hubiera podido encontrar a la peli azul.

Ambos príncipes volaron hasta llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, aterrizando en el jardín

-Todo se ve normal- dijo Odette

-Está demasiado tranquilo aquí- dijo el príncipe con voz desconfiada

-¡YUHUUUUUU! ¡JOVEN Y GUAPO VEGETA!- exclamó la madre de Bulma quien salió al jardín al percatarse de la presencia de sus visitantes

"¡Como detesto a esa mujer!" pensó el príncipe al escuchar a su suegra

La sra. Briefs se acercó a los príncipes -hay, veo que también vino su hermana, ¿no quieren pasar? Anoche compré unos pastelillos realmente exquisitos- dijo ella

Odette intervino -Eh… si señora, a Vegeta y a mí nos encantaría pero… quisiéramos primero hablar con Bulma- dijo la princesa

-Pues… se supone que debía estar aquí en el jardín, dijo que descansaría en la hamaca, pero no la veo por ninguna parte- dijo la rubia

"Será mejor que yo busque sólo" pensó Vegeta quien se alejó de su suegra y hermana, buscando en el jardín, hasta visualizar la hamaca donde la terrícola descansaba hasta hace poco, se acercó -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó el príncipe al observan un reloj con la correa rota tirado junto a la hamaca

Odette alcanzó a escuchar a su hermano –un momento señora- le dijo a la madre de Bulma, que como siempre, ni en cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La princesa alcanzó a su hermano -¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?- preguntó

-Mira esto- dijo el príncipe, mostrando el reloj

Sin que se percataran de ello, la madre de Bulma les había alcanzado -¡Es el reloj de Bulma! Qué raro- lo observó más de cerca –¡Pero si está roto! Qué pena, era el favorito de Bulma, ¡Nunca se lo quitaba!- decía la sra. despreocupadamente

Vegeta y Odette se vieron a los ojos, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, para entonces emprender el vuelo

-¡Adiós chicos!- decía la madre de Bulma agitando la mano –¡Y espero tener una cita contigo pronto joven y apuesto Vegeta!- exclamó ella

Vegeta había accionado su rastreador para buscar a su otra hermana –Demonios Vilandra, ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS?- preguntaba irritado

Odette hizo lo mismo con su artefacto –Vegeta, está en esa dirección… con alguien más al parecer- dijo la princesa

-¡NO ME INTERESA CON QUIÉN ESTÉ, NADA JUSTIFICA QUE SE DESAPAREZCA SIN RAZÓN!- exclamó el príncipe mientras ambos volaban hacia donde sus scouter les indicaban

*********************** **SUITE NUPCIAL DEL HOTEL BELLAGIO** **********************

Los recién casados dormían plácidamente después de su noche de bodas. Gokú despertó primero, y se encontró el dulce rostro de de su esposa durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, bella y tranquila, retiró unos mechones de pelo de su rostro para admirarla mejor mientras ella dormía.

Vilandra abrió sus ojos, y se topó con su ahora esposo contemplándola, sonrió –Hola- dijo ella

-Eres hermosa cuando duermes… de hecho… eres hermosa todo el tiempo- dijo el saiyajin mientras le daba un tierno beso de buenos días. Los dos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa, hasta que ambos se pusieron serios -¿Tú también lo percibes Vili?- preguntó Gokú

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza -Si…- se quedó pensativa -¡SON MIS HERMANOS, VIENEN PARA ACÁ!- salió velozmente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como podía -¡GOKÚ, VÍSTETE, MIS HERMANOS VIENEN!- exclamó ella

Gokú se levantó -¿No estaban en Vegitasein?- preguntó confundido

-No sé qué hacen aquí pero son ellos…- dijo la guerrera. Ambos siguieron vistiéndose a toda velocidad, no tardaron mucho. Vilandra se quedó mirando al techo –Llegaron… están en la azotea, ¡Vamos!- dijo ella mientras salía por la ventana y volaba hacia la azotea del hotel, siendo seguida por su marido, encontrándose ambos con los príncipes

-VILANDRA, ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?- preguntó Vegeta, quien después se percató del acompañante de su hermano -¿Y QUÉ RAYOS HACES CON ESE INSECTO?- dijo el príncipe

La coliblanca miró a su hermano con ceño fruncido -¡VEGETA, TE PROHÍBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE INSULTES ASÍ A MI ESPOSO!- exclamó con firmesa

Odette y Vegeta se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquellas palabras -C.. c…c….c… ¿Cómo que tu esposo Vili?- dijo Odette

-¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO VILANDRA?- reclamó Vegeta

-Como lo oyeron- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas, o pose de jarras –G… Kakarotto ahora es mi esposo, nos casamos ayer- exclamó con firmeza

La princesa se quedó sorprendida -Vili…. ¿Enserio?... no sé qué decir… ¡Felicidades!- dijo Odette entre feliz y entre no sabiendo cómo reaccionar

-Si hermanita- dijo Vegeta muy sarcástico –Muchas felicidades por tu boda a la que no nos invitaste, pero- del sarcasmo volvió ahora al enojo -¡MIENTRAS TÚ ESTABAS 'CELEBRANDO' TU BODA CON ESE CLON DE BARDOCK, NUESTRO PADRE DESCUBRIO QUE BULMA ESTABA EN LA TIERRA Y SE LA LLEVÓ!- dijo con desesperación

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Vilandra -¿cómo es posible que lo supiera?- preguntó

-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA!- dijo el príncipe mientras apretaba los puños -llegamos tarde y ahora deben estar rumbo a Vegitasein- dijo el príncipe

Vili se quedó un rato pensando -¡Gokú!- volteó con su esposo –teletranspórtanos con mi padre, ¿puedes?- le preguntó

El guerrero colocó sus dedos índice y medio en su entrecejo, cerró los ojos, y así quedó unos instantes, abrió los ojos –No puedo, está demasiado lejos ahora y no siento el ki del rey- respondió

-Pues tendremos que acercarnos entonces, ¿qué nave trajeron?- preguntó la emperatriz a sus hermanos

-Vinimos en la Vegeta II, mi padre ocupó la I- respondió Odette

-¡Vamos entonces!- dijo Vilandra

Los 4 saiyajin emprendieron el vuelo hasta donde habían aterrizado los príncipes, subieron a la nave y despegaron a toda velocidad de regreso a la capital del imperio, esperando poder alcanzar a su progenitor, quien ya les llevaba horas de ventaja en el viaje.

******************************* **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** ******************************

Gracias a la información otorgada por los controladores de vuelo, Heron aguardaba el arribo del monarca, el cual estaba programado para esa tarde "Debo cumplir la voluntad de los dioses" se repetía el sacerdote mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras pensaba en cómo abordar al rey para ejecutar el plan que el dios Esus le había revelado

Después de un buen rato, se escuchó por el altavoz: _La nave imperial Vegeta I aterrizando_. Todos en el lugar comenzaron a movilizarse para recibir al rey que llegaba al planeta, despejaron la zona de aterrizaje y se pusieron en formación.

La Vegeta I finalmente aterrizó, la plataforma de acceso se abrió, para dejar ver a un rey Vegeta con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, paseándose por la valla de súbditos que le recibían. Uno de ellos se acercó -¿Algo que necesite su majestad?- preguntó

-Si- volteó hacia la nave –hay una prisionera, quiero que la lleven a mi oficina enseguida- dijo el monarca

-¡MAJESTAD!- dijo Heron al final de la valla de súbditos, se acercó al monarca y lo reverenció -¿Cómo le fue en su viaje majestad?- preguntó con respeto

-Bastante bien Heron, comprobé que cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo- respondió el monarca

-Me alegra majestad- vio hacia la nave donde un trabajador de la plataforma de despegues llevaba a Bulma en brazos -¿es esa la terrícola?- preguntó

-Si… La voy a eliminar como la basura que es- dijo el rey con mucho odio

"¡Aún no es tarde!" pensó el sacerdote –Majestad, si usted gusta, yo tengo el método perfecto para ejecutarla- dijo el anciano

El rey se carcajeó sonoramente -¡NO ME HAGAS REIR HERON! ¿qué método puede ser? ¿desintegrar su cuerpo? ¿Descuartizarla? ¿romperle los huesos?- preguntaba con ironía

-Mucho peor que cualquier tortura majestad- de sus ropas sacó el amuleto que el dios le había entregado, y se lo enseñó al rey

El monarca miró aquella llave con símbolos -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Majestad, este amuleto se usa para invocar la muerte de Esus…- se quedó pensativo -… La muerte de Esus es un conjuro muy especial de los dioses, usado para encerrar el alma del condenado directo en el infierno sin siquiera ser procesado por los jueces del inframundo- dijo el sacerdote

El rey lo miró escéptico -¿Qué estupidez es esa Heron?- preguntó

-Ninguna estupidez majestad, el dios Esus utilizaba esto para enviar el alma de los traidores directo al fuego, piénselo, usted mata a esa terrícola, ¿y qué?, muy posiblemente ella termine feliz en el paraíso, descansando en paz por la eternidad, y la verdad, no me parece- decía el anciano quien entregó el amuleto al rey –Use la muerte de Esus majestad, envíe a la terrícola directo al infierno para que sufra por la eternidad, donde se quemará hasta consumir su piel, y le será renovada para que continúe quemándose en el infernal fuego eterno- dijo con voz sádica

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para mandar a la maldita al averno?- preguntó el rey

-Debe sostener el amuleto cerca de la frente del condenado, en éste caso esa mujer, y- le entregó un papel al rey –recitar éstas palabras, con eso, el alma de la terrícola será enviada directo hacia el infierno de fuego. Sólo alguien con la divina sangre de los dioses, como usted, puede hacerlo majestad- dijo el sacerdote

El rey sonrió sádicamente -¡PERFECTO!- volteó hacia donde un saiyajin llevaba a Bulma en brazos -¡OYE TÚ!- dijo él

-¡Si su Majestad!- respondió el chico

-Cambié de opinión, lleven a esa prisionera al Templo sagrado- ordenó el rey

-¡ENSEGUIDA SU MAJESTAD!- el saiyajin emprendió vuelo con la terrícola inconsciente en brazos con dirección al templo

Finalmente, el monarca y el sacerdote, junto con el saiyajin que llevaba a Bulma llegaron al templo. Por orden del rey, el chico de la plataforma llevó a Bulma hasta el altar dedicado al dios Esus, donde se celebraban las defunciones, la dejo a los pies del altar -¿Algo más en que pueda servirlo majestad?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Nada, retírate y déjanos solos- dijo el rey

El joven hizo una reverencia –Como usted diga majestad- dijo con veneración para entonces, retirarse y dejar al rey y al sacerdote solos con la inconsciente terrícola

El rey se acercó a donde Bulma yacía, se agachó para tomarla en brazos y la llevó hasta el altar, con la estatua del dios de la muerte detrás. Tomó el papel que el sacerdote le había entregado –Saiyan antiguo- dijo el monarca -¿Qué rayos significa toda esta palabrería?- preguntó el monarca

Heron se puso un poco nervioso, pero trató de controlarse –significa…- se quedó pensativo "¿ahora qué le digo?... ¡ya sé!" pensaba el anciano –significa 'Esus, dios de la muerte, condena esta alma que te entrego en el infierno de fuego para que sufra la agonía eterna'- mintió

El rey sonrió triunfante -¡Sí!- bajó la mirada para ver a Bulma –Eso es lo que te mereces, terrícola maldita- dijo sádicamente

El monarca sacó el amuleto que el anciano le había dado, lo sostuvo justo arriba de la frente de Bulma, tomó el papel, y comenzó a recitar – Esus, Alamaailman jumala, pitää tämä viaton sielu kaukana mitään vaaraa, kunnes rauha tulee _(Esus, dios de la muerte y el inframundo, guarda ésta alma entre tus manos hasta que la paz se haga presente)_- dijo el rey

Bulma despertó con la imagen del monarca sosteniendo la llave sobre ella, y el tranquilo rostro del saiyajin que hacía unos días la había rescatado de aquella prisión -¿qué pasa? ¡Ah!- sintió que el aire se le iba. Bulma arqueó la espalda, se observó una luz blanca que salía de su cuerpo, trató de gritar pero no podía, no tenía voz, no tenía aire, la luz se hizo más fuerte, hasta desaparecer, y Bulma quedó recostada en el altar.

El rey la tocó en el cuello para ver si había funcionado la sugerencia del sacerdote -¡LA MALDITA BRUJA TERRÍCOLA HA MUERTO!- exclamó con orgullo al ver su triunfo

*********************** **NAVE IMPERIAL VEGETA II** **********************

Los tres hermanos y Gokú seguían viajando, intentando acercarse lo suficiente para que el hijo menor de Bardock pudiera sentir el ki del monarca -¡Ya no estamos tan lejos de Vegitasein! Pero aún faltan como 8 horas para llegar- dijo Odette

-¡DIABLOS! ¡NUNCA VAMOS A LLEGAR A TIEMPO!- exclamó un histérico Vegeta

Vilandra volteó a ver a Gokú quien estaba con los dedos en la frente tratando de sentir el ki del rey para teletransportarse -¿Aún no?- preguntó ella

-Todavía estamos muy lejos del rey, no puedo sentirlo, lo siento- respondió el hijo de Bardock

Vilandra se recargó en una de las paredes de la cabina de mando de la nave, con los brazos cruzados. Vegeta también hacía lo mismo, pero además movía los dedos de una mano sobre el brazo opuesto, y rechinaba los dientes de impotencia y coraje. Odette en los controles de la nave y Gokú tratando de sentir el ki del monarca. Todo en una tensa calma, cuando escucharon que algo se caía

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Vegeta

Vilandra fue a checar al pasillo, afuera de la cabina para ver qué había sido ese ruido, justo cuando abrió la puerta, a sus pies se encontraba un libro, abierto en una página específica. Se agachó y lo levantó, y volvió a la cabina con el libro en las manos y una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué es eso Vili?- dijo Odette, quien programó la nave a modo automático para llegar a Vegitasein

-Es… el libro de los dioses- respondió vilandra

-¿Lo trajiste contigo?- preguntó el príncipe

-Yo… yo lo dejé en Vegitasein… y lo extraño es que está abierto en ésta página- dijo la coliblanca

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Odette

Vilandra se dispuso a leer -La muerte de Esus- comenzó a traducir resumidamente la lectura –Según dice, el dios Esus enviaba el alma de los vivos al inframundo para protegerles de algún mal, con la posibilidad de salir de ahí, pero para invocar la muerte de Esus… se requiere de… es una especie de llave con la triqueta divina… no entiendo- decía la emperatríz

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡ENCONTRÉ EL KI DEL REY!- exclamó Gokú

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Datos curiosos: La boda más solicitada de las Vegas es con Elvis y Marilyn, ya sea algo más o menos como lo descrito aquí, o en su caso, los novios se visten de Elvis Presley y Marilyn Monroe, jejejeje… dato de cultura general_

_¿Qué tal la noche de bodas de Gokú y Vili? No es fácil escribir lemon, y menos si Gokú está involucrado, jajajaja… y esque digo, el Gokú de aquí creció como saiyajin, no taaaan inocente e ingenuo, pero tampoco tan saiyajin al haber viajado a varios planetas… como que es un punto medio, pero aún así, no fue tan sencillo jejejeje... de hecho y tomando en cuenta ese detalle, supuse que el buen Gokú aquí tuvo que tener una "maestra" en algún momento de su vida, finalmente es un saiyajin... porque en la serie sigo creyendo que Milk lo violó jajajaja XD_

_¡OH OH! Vegeta encontrará a Bulma aparentemente muerta con su padre… ahora si se va a armar! ¿Qué va a pasar? _

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo que se llamará "Sangre contra Sangre"_

_¿reviews?_


	31. La caída del Rey

_**Hinata Yaoi: **__Enterrarla no, pero… sigue leyendo, aquí le dan su merecido al Rey. Tal y como dijiste, Vegeta y sus hermanas se le voltean al rey... bueno, Vegeta y Vilandra, ya verás porqué_

_**Sonia Safiro: **__Por fin la pelea entre Vegeta y su padre, la sangre enfrentándose a la sangre_

_**Valen Minene: **__Bueno, ya te respondí por PM, gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme, y bueno, deja me pongo a trabajar en lo que sigue de esta historia :D_

_**Gadak:**__ Qué bueno que te gustó el lemon de Vili y Gokú :-) jejejeje… Gokú la sorprendió con una boda a escondidas, en toda historia debe haber una boda en fuga, jajajajaja… soy una romántica lo sé :P Veamos cómo Vegeta se enfrenta a su padre…_

**CAPITULO 28**

**LA CAÍDA DEL REY**

Vegeta, Odette, Vilandra y Gokú seguían viajando en la nave imperial Vegeta II para poder llegar a Vegitasein, luego de que el Rey Vegeta encontrara a Bulma en la Tierra. Los tres esperaban poder acercarse lo suficiente para que Gokú sintiera el ki del monarca y así poderse teletransportar con él -¡YA LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡PUEDO SENTIR EL KI DEL REY VEGETA!- exclamó Gokú, llamando la atención de su esposa y ahora cuñados

-¿Puedes llevarnos a todos con mi padre Gokú?- preguntó Vilandra

Él asintió con la cabeza –sólo sujétenme todos para poder teletransportarnos a todos- indicó

Vilandra tomó la mano de Gokú entrelazando sus dedos con los de él -¿vienen?- preguntó a sus hermanos

Odette se acercó a su nuevo cuñado y puso una mano en su hombro -¡anda Vegeta!- dijo a su hermano mayor

El príncipe irritado de ver a Vilandra tomada de la mano de esa forma con el hijo de Bardock, y sabiendo la noticia del reciente matrimonio, fue a con ella y le tomó la otra mano -¡Nos Vamos!- exclamó Vegeta

Los 4 tripulantes de la nave imperial desaparecieron dejando la Vegeta II vacía, programada para aterrizar en Vejitasein dentro de unas horas más

****************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO, ALTAR DE ESUS** ***************************

"Oh Gran Esus, he cumplido lo que me solicitaste, tengo fé en que cuidarás de la terrícola y del hijo que en su vientre lleva" pensaba el sacerdote mientras contemplaba el supuesto cadáver de Bulma.

El rey sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el cuerpo de la científico con una mirada de odio y victoria –Espero que te pudras en el infierno- sentenció con una voz macabra. El monarca ya se disponía a marcharse de ahí, rodeó el altar e iba a caminar hasta la salida

-¡SAGRADA MAJESTAD!- exclamó Heron al ver cómo aparecieron en el templo los tres hermanos acompañados de Gokú

El rey miró sorprendido a los recién aparecidos -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? Bardock ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó, confundiendo a Gokú con el primer ministro

-Padre- Vilandra señaló a Gokú –Él no es Bardock, es Kakarotto, su hijo…- tomó aire para comunicar la noticia -y es mi esposo… nos casamos ayer en la Tierra- hizo a un lado su cabellera para mostrar la marca –Y estamos unidos por sangre- dijo ella

El rey observó a su hija, furioso -¿ESPOSO? ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¡TU VAS A CASARTE CON KALEB!- exclamó el monarca

La coliblanca le sostuvo la mirada a su padre -¡JAMÁS! Óyeme bien padre ¡nunca me casaré con ese maldito cerdo traidor adorador de Alastor!- sentenció

-¿Te atreves a retarme Vilandra?- preguntó el furioso monarca

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquel recinto religioso, por la distancia al altar, ya que estaban a casi la mitad de esa sala del templo, no se habían percatado hasta ahora del cuerpo de Bulma. Sin embargo, el príncipe observó más allá de donde estaba su padre y -¡BULMA!- gritó un desesperado Vegeta quien corrió a toda velocidad al ver el cuerpo de su mujer, aparentemente muerto

El rey se interpuso en el camino del príncipe -No puedo creer que mi hijo, mi primogénito… ¡MI HEREDERO AL TRONO SEA TAN DÉBIL! Vegeta me decepcionas… ¡MERECES QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMO!- exclamó el monarca

Vegeta rechinaba los dientes de coraje, su ki estaba elevándose cada vez más -pues hazlo si te atreves- estaba resoplando mientras su poder estaba a punto de explotar -¡MALDITO TIRANO COBARDE MALNACIDO!- gritó el príncipe en su furia, transformándose en super saiyajin

-¡PADRE YA BASTA!- gritó Odette mientras trataba de ir a evitar que su padre y hermano pelearan

-¡DETENTE ODETTE!- dijo Vilandra, evitando que la princesa interviniera. Luego se acercó a su padre, mirándolo con firmeza –Rey Vegeta, con tus actos demuestras que no eres digno de la corona de Vegitasein- dijo la coliblanca

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES MALDITA MOCOSA?- reclamó el monarca ante las palabras de su hija

Vilandra titubeó un segundo "Si... es mi padre, pero... pero esto es lo mejor para todos... Brigid, sagrada madre… guía mis palabras" pensó la emperatriz antes de volver a dirigirse a su progenitor –Digo, Rey Vegeta, que a partir de éste momento Yo, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz de Vegitasein y Elegida por los dioses como soberana máxima del imperio Saiyajin… ¡Te despojo de tu título y tu corona!- tomó aire antes de continuar -Vegeta, a partir de ahora, ex Rey del Imperio Saiyajin… ¡Quedas arrestado por alta traición al imperio y los dioses! desde ahorita eres un saiyajin más común y corriente, padre... has perdido tu corona- sentenció la emperatriz

El ahora ex rey, quedó boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras –ma… ma… ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- gritaba totalmente furioso

-¡LO ERAS HASTA HACE UN MOMENTO!... pero no más- sentenció la coliblanca, quien volteó a ver a su hermano mayor –Vegeta, arresta al antiguo Rey de los Saiyajin- dijo ella

En la mirada del príncipe, hubo un maléfico brillo de venganza al escuchar la petición de su hermana, sintiendo satisfacción en ver cómo su padre era despojado de su tan amado trono.

El ahora exmonarca miró con firmeza a su primogénito -¿Te atreverás acaso a enfrentar a tu padre?- preguntó retadoramente

Vegeta le dedicó una sádica sonrisa -Dejaste de ser mi padre en el momento en el que decidiste entregarme a Freezer cuando era un niño- dijo el príncipe con una voz escalofriante.

-Como quieras- dijo el ex monarca, transformándose en super saiyajin

********************************** **EN UN JARDÍN DEL PALACIO REAL** *****************************

La reina se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio, en el cual había una bella fuente al centro, caminaba entre los caminos empedrados sumida en sus pensamientos "¿Qué es ésta sensación de angustia tan fuerte?" se preguntaba mientras se tocaba el pecho, cerca del corazón "Por los dioses… ¿Qué va a pasar?" esa pregunta rebotaba en su cabeza atormentándola

-¡CARROTE!- exclamó Bardock quien llegó a aquel jardín con la reina

Brássica volteó a ver al primer ministro -¿Qué sucede Bardock?- le preguntó

-¿Sabes dónde está el Rey? Me informaron en la plataforma de despegue que llegó en su nave hace como 1 hora pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado- preguntó el primer ministro

Desesperada, la reina se sentó en la orilla de aquella fuente con las manos en la cabeza -Bardock… ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en la idiota reina sumisa que no se entera de nada? Mi esposo influenciado otra vez por esa maldita secta y mis hijos…- hacía aspavientos con las manos -¡No tengo idea de dónde han estado!... soy… soy una inútil- dijo frustrada

El primer ministro se sentó junto a la reina, abrazándola fraternalmente –No eres ninguna idiota Carrote, por ti es que Vegitasein es el gran imperio que es actualmente, el sistema económico mejoró gracias a tus intervenciones, lograste que los saiyajin de tercera clase tuvieran más y mejores derechos- puso su mano en la barbilla de ella y volteó la cara de la reina hacia él –Eres toda una reina, no sólo en el título, tu corazón, tu carácter, eres digna de que te llamen majestad cuando se dirigen hacia ti- dijo Bardock

La reina sonrió con alivio –Si… logré muchas cosas tienes razón, pero ahora, en estos momentos simplemente… ¡Me siento la sombra de Vegeta!- suspiró con melancolía

El primer ministro se agarró la frente, presa de una jaqueca, sus oídos zumbaron por un instante y se sintió mareado –Carrote…- dijo cuando pasó aquella sensación

Brássica le miró sorprendida -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?- le preguntó, a sabiendas del poder que adquirió él en una misión a la que fue, poco antes de la guerra contra Freezer

-Yo… tuve… tuve una premonición… vi a Vegeta, al Rey Vegeta, y al príncipe… Estaban peleando… como super saiyajin los dos… entre ellos… a muerte- decía mientras se recuperaba del malestar que le provocaban sus visiones

La reina se asustó ante aquella revelación -¿QUÉ DICES BARDOCK? ¿CÓMO QUE PELANDO A MUERTE? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE?- preguntó con suma preocupación

-Tenemos que ir al templo sagrado- dijo el primer ministro con seriedad

************************************* **TEMPLO SAIYAJIN** ****************************************

Vilandra se dirigió a su hermano mayor -Vegeta, Príncipe del Imperio Saiyajin, ¡Arresta a Vegeta, anterior rey del imperio!- exclamó la emperatríz

El príncipe sonrió con malicia y un brillo de odio en los ojos –Con gusto… Sagrada Majestad- dijo con voz lúgubre

El rey apretaba los puños y dientes con furia frente a aquella actitud de sus hijos -Si quieren guerra bola de mocosos malcriados, eso tendrán… no me importa que sean mis hijos…- respiraba agitadamente mientras reunía su ki -¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES TRES!- exclamó el ex rey lanzándose contra de su primogénito

Vegeta bloqueó el golpe de su padre -¿Acaso no vas a pelear enserio, papi?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿TE ATREVES A RETARME POR ESA ESTÚPIDA TERRÍCOLA VEGETA?- cuestionó el ex monarca

Vegeta golpeó fuertemente a su padre en la cara, arrojándolo casi a la entrada del templo, y caminó hacia él –Si padre, te reto, por esa terrícola, por mí, por mis hermanas, por controlar nuestras vidas a tu antojo, por vendernos a los tres y a todos los saiyajin a Freezer, porque no merece ser rey un idiota que se deja controlar por los adoradores de Alastor… y por mi hijo al que acabas de matar junto con su madre- siguió caminando hacia su progenitor con el rostro frío, como poseído, sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¿hijo?- preguntó el ex rey sorprendido -¡DEBERIAS ENTONCES AGRADECERME! Te libré de la mayor deshonra Vegeta, un híbrido , ¡QUÉ ASCO!- se levantó de donde había caído

-¿Asco?- preguntó con sarcasmo el príncipe –¡ASCO ME DA SER TU HIJO!- gritó con furia totalmente fuera de sí para lanzarse a golpes contra su progenitor

Los golpes iban y venían de uno y de otro en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Vegeta con rabia incontenible, y su padre más se dedicaba a esquivar o bloquear los golpes de su hijo, cosa nada fácil, golpe, golpe, otro puño, y uno más, todos a gran velocidad por parte del príncipe, hasta que dio una patada al costado derecho de su padre, y lo abofeteó, sacándolo de una vez del templo hacia la explanada

Vegeta caminó en dirección a su padre con paso lento -levántate y pelea enserio padre- dijo con voz tenebrosamente calmada

Vegeta padre se levantó –Si eso es lo que quieres- se dejó ir contra su hijo en combinación de golpes y patadas

El príncipe sonrió -¿Acaso ésta es toda tu fuerza? Me decepcionas padre- dijo con sarcasmo

Al antiguo rey le temblaban las cejas de tanto fruncirlas por el coraje de las palabras de su heredero. Trató de golpear a su hijo directo en el rostro, pero el príncipe atrapó con una mano el puño de su padre, le torció la mano y lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago, lanzando a su progenitor varios metros hacia arriba.

El príncipe usó su super velocidad, apareciendo arriba de su padre, juntó sus manos, alzó los brazos y golpeó en la espalda al ex rey, haciendo que éste último cayera hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

El ex monarca levantó la cabeza hacia arriba para ver que su hijo descendía a toda velocidad con un pie extendido dispuesto a golpearle, rápidamente se movió, provocando que el príncipe hiciera un gran hueco en el suelo de la explanada del templo

A la entrada del templo, estaban las gemelas, Kakarotto y Heron observando la pelea entre padre e hijo

-¡VILANDRA HAY QUE DETENERLOS!- exclamó Odette mientras intentó volar en dirección a aquella batalla, siendo detenida por su hermana

-¡No te atrevas Odette!- dijo Vilandra

-¿En qué demonios piensas Vili? ¿Acaso no ves que van a matarse?- dijo la princesa con preocupación al ver la pelea entre los dos hombres que más amaba en todo el universo: su padre y su hermano

Vilandra entrecerró los ojos –Mi padre ya se merecía una buena paliza por alguno de nosotros y Vegeta ya necesitaba ser quien se la diera- dijo ella

Gokú se acercó con su mujer -Con todo y lo que el Rey haya hecho, es tu padre Vili, no está bien que tu hermano y él peleen de ese modo- dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

Vilandra apretó la mano de su marido -Tal vez no esté bien… pero esta pelea estaba escrita desde la antigüedad… El rey sol derrocará al rey que llevó a su pueblo a la oscuridad, así está designado- dijo ella

Odette cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, impotente al ver a su padre y hermano pelear tan salvajemente, de pronto un pensamiento asaltó su mente –Heron ¿qué sucedió con Bulma? ¿Cómo es que mi padre la mató ante el altar de Esus?- preguntó la princesa, llamando la atención de su hermana y cuñado

-La terrícola no está muerta- contestó el sacerdote

-Pero… -Odette señaló en dirección al altar –si allá está su cadáver Heron, ¿Cómo que no está muerta?- preguntaba

-Por orden del dios Esus, engañé al rey para que invocara la muerte de Esus, haciéndole creer que era una técnica de ejecución terrible- contestó el anciano

-¡HERON, ERES UN GENIO!- dijo Vilandra, ganándose la mirada confundida de su hermana y esposo –¡Eso es lo que quiso decirme el libro de los dioses!- exclamó la coliblanca

-¿De qué hablas Vili?- preguntó Odette

-Bulma no está realmente muerta, su alma se encuentra en el inframundo resguardada por los dioses… ella puede volver, no es una muerte real- explicó la emperatriz

-¿Pero cómo volverá desde el inframundo?- preguntó la princesa

-La respuesta está en el libro de los dioses- respondió el sacerdote

Vilandra comenzó a buscar su alrededor -¿DÓNDE DEJÉ EL LIBRO SAGRADOO?- preguntó desesperada

-¿No lo dejaste en la nave Vili?- dijo Gokú

Ella llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza -¡Cierto!, se quedó en la nave… - volteó a ver a su hermana -¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar la Vegeta II?- preguntó

-Todavía tardará unas 3 horas en llegar- respondió la princesa

Vilandra volteó a ver a su esposo –Gokú ¿Puedes ir a la nave por el libro?- preguntó

El guerrero negó con la cabeza –La teletransportación no funciona exactamente para ir de un lado a otro, si no para ir con alguien quien conozcas y puedas sentir su ki, la nave está vacía, aunque quisiera, no puedo teletransportarme hasta allá- explicó él

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos resignada –Tendremos que esperar entonces- dijo mientras resoplaba por la nariz, volviéndose a enfocar en la pelea entre su padre y su hermana

La batalla entre padre e hijo continuaba en el aire, el príncipe atacaba sin piedad a su progenitor, mientras que, el ex rey después de un rato, se cansó de esquivar a su hijo y también atacaba, los golpes de uno y otro despedían un choque de energías realmente impresionante, y el daño que recibían, sobretodo el ex rey sería letal para cualquiera que no tuviera el nivel de ellos

En un momento de la batalla, ambos se separaron un momento -Vegeta, ya basta, no quiero enviarte al infierno hijo- dijo el ex monarca

El príncipe sonrió –el que se irá al infierno eres tú… papi- dijo con un sepulcral tono de voz, para entonces lanzar un ataque de ráfagas múltiples de energía en contra de su padre. El ex rey cruzó los brazos al frente para bloquear el ataque de su hijo, sufriendo heridas en brazos y piernas.

Una gran nube de humo rodeó al recién destronado monarca, Vegeta al ver eso respiró un poco aliviado después de haber atacado a su progenitor "Te lo tienes bien merecido padre" pensó el príncipe

En ese momento, el ex rey salió de entre el humo disparado en dirección a Vegeta, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire y provocando que el príncipe se doblara, dándole entonces un codazo en la espalda, y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. El príncipe se levantó con un poco de dificultad al principio, con el rostro temblando de furia

-No puedes contra mí Vegeta, soy más poderoso que tú, ¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJ…..- Un golpe de su primogénito justo en la boca del estómago cortó el discurso del ex monarca

-¡LO ERAS!- sentenció el príncipe -¿acaso no escuchaste a tu emperatriz hace un momento? ¡Tú ya no eres el rey! tú ya no eres nadie, así que por derecho, padre, ¡YO SOY EL REY AHORA!- exclamó el príncipe dando una patada giratoria y lanzando a su padre hacia un lado, estrellándolo en una de las paredes del templo. Vegeta se acercó lentamente hacia donde su progenitor había quedado.

El ex rey, con mucha más dificultad que Vegeta, ya sea por la edad, el cansancio de la pelea, y que había recibido mucho más daño por parte de su hijo, logró ponerse de pie para alzar el vuelo unos cuantos metros, juntó las manos y las llevó hacia atrás hacia un costado de su cabeza y comenzó a acumular energía

Vegeta estrechó la mirada "Atrévete si puedes" pensó el príncipe, volando hasta donde su padre se encontraba, el príncipe extendió piernas, y los brazos con las palmas de las manos extendidas, quedando en posición de "x", también comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos. Padre e hijo estaban acumulando gran cantidad de energía cada quien, preparando un potente y letal ataque contra el otro.

En ese tenso momento, llegaron volando al templo Bardock y Brássica, ambos aterrizaron donde los espectadores -¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?- preguntó la angustiada reina

Vilandra volteó a ver a su madre –Vegeta está arrestando a mi padre que a partir de hoy no es más el rey de los saiyajin, es un preso político por traición a los dioses- dijo con seriedad

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA VILANDRA?- dijo la desesperada reina

Vilandra suspiró -Madre, mi padre no ha hecho sino escuchar y dejarse influenciar por los lastorianos, ésa es una traición imperdonable a los dioses, ha ido en contra los mandatos de los dioses, arriesgando el futuro de la dinastía Vegeta, dinastía que como sabes, proviene de los mismos dioses que son nuestros ancestros… no merece ser llamado rey- dijo la coliblanca intentando sonar indiferente, pero por dentro, la angustia le carcomía pues finalmente, era su padre

-¡QUÍTALE EL TRONO SI QUIERES PERO DETENLOS! ¿Acaso no ves que se van a matar?- rogó la reina

Vilandra entrecerró los ojos -Si alguien tiene posibilidad de morir en ésta batalla es mi padre, hace mucho que Vegeta rebasó su poder de pelea- tomó aire, perturbada por lo que acababa de decir –pero descuida, los detendremos antes de que se asesinen- remató

En el aire, padre e hijo seguían acumulando energía para lanzar un descomunal ataque en contra del otro -¡GALICK HOOOO!- gritó el ex monarca, lanzando una energía purpúrea contra de su primogénito

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- gritó el príncipe, lanzando una energía dorada contra su padre

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, desplegando una gran ola de energía alrededor y a su vez, formando una gran esfera de energía cuando ambas técnicas se encontraron, la esfera era mitad púrpura, mitad dorada, ambos sostenían un rayo del correspondiente color del ataque lanzado, dominando a veces Vegeta y a veces el ex monarca

El ex rey intentaba sostener su ataque "Jamás creí que todo llegara a éste punto… mis tres hijos en contra mía… pero no, ¡No me interesa lo que digan o piensen!... o lo que esa engreída que se dice mi hija ordene, ¡YO SOY EL REY!" pensaba el ex monarca, mientras su ataque iba dominando en el choque de energías

Vegeta recordaba momentos que él y la peliazul compartían, y el recuerdo de ella mirándole con desconfianza cuando recién la rescataron le causó una punzada en el corazón -Bulma- susurró el príncipe… a su mente vino la imagen del cuerpo de la terrícola sobre el altar del dios de la muerte, aparentemente sin vida -¡NADIE TOCA A MI BULMA!- exclamó el príncipe con todo el amor, el odio, la rabia y el dolor que era capaz de sentir, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su ki aumentó, empujó más las manos, el final flash lanzado dominó por sobre el galick ho de su progenitor

El ex rey observó asustado cómo toda la energía se venía en su contra –no… esto no está pasando… es imposible- musitaba temeroso, sintiendo la muerte aproximarse a él por la mano de su hijo, tal y como alguna vez él hiciera con su propio padre al derrocarlo -¡VEGETA!- dijo el ex rey cuando la energía de aquellos ataques letales le pegó de lleno

-¡VEGETA!- gritó la reina con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vió que su esposo recibía aquel letal ataque

Vegeta respiró aliviado, sus ojos verdes y su cabello dorado volvieron a su negro habitual, comenzó a descender lentamente sobre la explanada del templo

Vilandra y Odette sintieron una angustia en el pecho, por muy enojadas que pudieran estar con él, y por mucho que la coliblanca lo haya destituido, finalmente era su padre, el hombre más importante de sus vidas

Gokú puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa –El rey no murió- dijo él

El primer ministro volteó a ver a su hijo menor -Kakarotto, ¿cómo dices eso? El príncipe lo atacó ferozmente, ¡nadie podría sobrevivir a eso!- dijo Bardock

-Puedo sentir el ki del rey, es muy débil, pero sigue vivo- dijo Gokú

Vilandra volteó con su esposo –Gokú, trae a mi padre por favor, hay que llevarlo cuanto antes a un tanque de recuperación- dijo con preocupación, obteniendo un asentimiento y la desaparición de su marido como respuesta

Vegeta por fin descendió hasta el templo, vió a su madre y la angustia en el rostro de ella, algo le decía, pero el príncipe estaba tan sumergido en su propio duelo, que era incapaz de escuchar nada. Camino observando a su madre, sus hermanas, el sacerdote y primer ministro, pasando de largo para ingresar al templo, caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a las escalinatas del altar de Esus, dios de la muerte, donde yacía el cuerpo de su mujer embarazada, muerta aparentemente por manos de su propio padre.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros del altar, los testigos de aquel enfrentamiento estaban reunidos, observaban al príncipe de pie junto al altar donde Bulma yacía, y ninguno se atrevía a acercarse -Odette, ¿habrá llegado ya la nave a Vegitasein?- preguntó Vilandra a su gemela

-Sí, ya debe estar aquí- respondió la princesa

-Hay que ir por el libro entonces, espérame aquí- dijo la emperatriz quien estaba por dirigirse a la salida

-Yo voy contigo Vili- dijo Odette

-¡No!, tú quédate con Vegeta por si algo pasa… está como poseído- dijo la coliblanca para entonces sí, salir corriendo y emprender el vuelo rumbo a la plataforma de despegue

Gokú apareció en el templo con su inconsciente suegro en brazos, lleno de golpes, con las vestimentas quemadas y con sangre, mucha sangre

-¡VEGETA!- dijo la asustada reina al ver en ese estado a su esposo –Bardock, ayúdame a llevarlo a una cámara de regeneración- pidió ella

El primer ministro tomó el cuerpo del ex monarca de brazos de su hijo menor, para salir en compañía de su consuegra y llevar al ex monarca a ser atendido

******************************* **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** ****************************

Vilandra llegó hasta el puerto espacial, entró al centro de mando y fue directamente con el controlador en turno -¿Ha arribado ya la Vegeta II?- preguntó directo al grano, sin dejar reaccionar al operario

-eh…- se quedó aturdido sin saber cómo reaccionar debido al precipitado modo de llegar de la emperatriz –si majestad, acaba de llegar- musitó el operador

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó la emperatriz quien salió corriendo en dirección a la zona de la plataforma de despegue/aterrizaje, donde la nave se encontraba. Estaba abierta ya que el personal del lugar estaba haciendo las conducentes labores de limpieza. Entró a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cabina de mando. Buscó en los asientos… nada, en los controles… tampoco, ductos de ventilación… nada.

Se quedó pensativa –Cuando el libro apareció… Todos estábamos aquí en la cabina…- dijo para si misma mientras recordaba cómo se habían dado los sucesos para intentar descifrar dónde pudo haber quedado aquel libro de páginas doradas, entrecerró los ojos -¡DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!- exclamó ella para salir de la cabina, y ahí estaba, en el lugar donde había aparecido el libro de los dioses durante el viaje de regreso, se agachó para tomarlo, y así como entró, salió, corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvo fuera de la nave, emprendió vuelo en dirección al templo a toda velocidad

****************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO, ALTAR DE ESUS** ***************************

Vegeta junto al altar donde yacía el cuerpo de Bulma, de pie y sin mover un solo músculo, simplemente contemplando inexpresivamente el inerte cuerpo de su mujer

Odette caminó lentamente hasta llegar con su hermano –Vegeta- le llamó pero no hubo respuesta –Vegeta- dijo nuevamente

-No me molestes- dijo el príncipe con un seco tono de voz

Mientras tanto, Vilandra por fin había llegado al templo con el libro divino, se quedó en la explanada sentándose en la escalinata, y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente para buscar donde hablara de la técnica usada en Bulma "Tiene que estar aquí" pensaba mientras pasaba desesperada las páginas, hasta que en una de ellas, logró observarla imagen del amuleto de la llave con el símbolo de la triqueta con el sol, las dos lunas y el pentáculo con el que se conjuraba la muerte de Esus, comenzó a leer sobre esa antigua técnica especial utilizada por los dioses, hasta que acabó el tema… su rostro tenía una expresión desencajada –Es… imposible- musitó, para entonces, ingresar presurosa al templo con el libro en mano

Al interior, Odette intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermano -No me molestes- dijo el príncipe

-Príncipe Vegeta- dijo Gokú con tono bajo

-Alteza- dijo Heron

Vegeta volteó con los ojos encendidos de ira al escuchar la voz del anciano, señalándolo -¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- comenzó a caminar hacia el sacerdote -mi padre la mató, ¡PERO TU LO AYUDASTE!- al decir esto le lanzó un ataque al sacerdote

Odette se puso frente a su hermano -¡VEGETA CALMATE!- exclamó la princesa

El príncipe la miró con ojos asesinos -¡No me pidas que me calme Odette!- reprimió a su hermana, y volvió a ver con odio al anciano -éste maldito es tan traidor como el idiota de mi padre- dijo Vegeta quien se transformó en super saiyajin, se aproximó a Heron con la mano extendida, dispuesto a liquidarlo con un ataque de energía

-¡VEGETA DETENTE!- exclamó Vilandra quien se interpuso entre su hermano y el sacerdote

-¡QUÍTATE VILANDRA, VOY A MATAR A ÉSTE INSECTO!- sentenció el príncipe

-¡TÚ DEJAS A HERON EN PAZ!- dijo la coliblanca en pose defensiva

El príncipe asesinó con la mirada a su hermana -no puedo creer que estés del lado de éste traidor…- señaló el cuerpo de Bulma –mi padre la mató- ahora señaló a Heron quien estaba en el piso –pero él lo ayudó a hacerlo, ¡ASÍ QUE VOY A MATARLO!- en la palma de su mano ya se estaba formando una bola de energía

-¡VEGETA, BULMA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- gritó Vilandra

El príncipe, dudó al oír aquello -¿ACASO ME CREES IDIOTA? ¡ALLÁ ESTÁ SU CUERPO SIN VIDA!- exclamó el príncipe con rabia y dolor mezclados

Vilanra encaró a su hermano –Vegeta… a Bulma le aplicaron el conjuro de la muerte de Esus, al hacer esto Heron la protegió, ella no está muerta, su alma está en el inframundo cuidada por Esus mismo, entiende, ¡ELLA NO MURIÓ, AÚN ESTÁ VIVA Y PUEDE VOLVER A ÉSTE MUNDO!- decía rogando internamente que su hermano la escuchara

Vegeta abandonó el estado de super saiyajin -¿Y cómo demonios se supone que va a volver?- preguntó el príncipe

Vilandra se puso seria –Hay que ir por ella- dijo con una voz de angustia

-Bien, iré por ella al mismo infierno entonces- dijo el príncipe con determinación

Heron se incorporó –Alteza, no es como ir a algún planeta de misión- dijo el sacerdote

-¿A qué te refieres anciano?- preguntó el príncipe

-Lo que Heron quiere decir Vegeta… es que tendrías que ir por el alma de Bulma directamente hasta el mundo de los muertos, donde Esus tiene su dominio- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe estaba impacientándose -Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo preguntó casi con indiferencia

-El inframundo es el reino de los muertos Vegeta…- Vilandra se puso seria de nuevo –para ir allá tienes que acercarte a la muerte lo suficiente para lograr confundirla… y entonces podrás entrar al reino de Esus- la cara de la coliblanca era de angustia, mucha angustia

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos –Que así sea entonces- dijo con firmeza

-Alteza- dijo Heron –Es muy peligroso lo que intenta hacer… puede morir incluso en el intento- dijo el sacerdote

El príncipe se quedó un momento en silencio -Eso no importa… si no voy por su alma, de todas maneras será como si ella hubiera muerto… y no permitiré que eso suceda- remató

-Sea cual sea la advertencia lo harás de todas formas ¿no Vegeta?- dijo Odette con preocupación, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de su hermano

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Vilandra

Gokú la tomó de la mano -¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó

-A mi habitación _(del templo)…_- dijo Vilandra con el rostro desencajado, volteó a ver al sacerdote –Heron- dijo ella

-¿sí?- preguntó el sacerdote

-Manda traer hielo, mucho hielo- ordenó la coliblanca

El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza –enseguida lo tendrás- dijo para entonces, salir del lugar a cumplir con la encomienda

Vilandra soltó la mano de su esposo y caminó a paso veloz por detrás del altar del dios de la muerte para ir a donde estaba su dormitorio

En el templo de Esus quedaron solos Gokú con ambos príncipes -Odette- dijo Vegeta

-¿qué pasó?- respondió ella

-Déjame a solas con Kakarotto- solicitó el príncipe

Odette asintió –claro…. Voy afuera a… ver qué… qué daños hay que reparar- dijo disimuladamente para salir y dejar a su hermano y cuñado a solas

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el príncipe habló -Kakarotto, ¿qué intenciones tienes con Vilandra?- preguntó él

Gokú se sorprendió con la pregunta -Eh… bueno… yo la amo… por eso me casé con ella, porque no uniría mi destino con nadie más que con Vili- respondió con firmeza

Vegeta volteó a ver suspicazmente a su nuevo cuñado -¿Estarás dispuesto a volverte a casar con ella delante de los dioses? ¿O esa boda fue sólo para acostarte con mi hermana?- preguntó con recelo

–Si… de hecho le dije a Vili que nos volviéramos a casar aquí en Vegitasein con la ceremonia ante los dioses- respondió Kakarotto

Vegeta gruñó –¡Está bien insecto!- exclamó el celoso y sobreprotector hermano mayor -pero te advierto que no entregaré a mis hermanas a cualquier sabandija, tendrás que pelear conmigo… y si te diste cuenta hace unos momentos- sonrió maliciosamente –no soy fácil de vencer- digo con arrogancia

-¿Yo pelear contigo?- Gokú sonrió -¡FABULOSO!- exclamó emocionado

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Acaso te emociona pelear conmigo Kakarotto?- preguntó extrañado

-¡MUCHISIMO!- respondió con emoción –Siempre escuchaba los rumores sobre tu fuerza y soñaba con pelear contigo algún día… y cuando te vi con el rey… ¡Guau! ¡no puedo creer que tú también te puedas transformar en súper saiyajin!- decía el emocionado esposo de la emperatriz

El príncipe rodó los ojos "Hay Vilandra, qué sujeto tan extraño escogiste como esposo" pensó él –Quiero advertirte que aunque seas el marido de mi hermana, no voy a tentarme el corazón cuando esa pelea llegue, ¿entendiste sabandija?- dijo Vegeta

Gokú asintió con la cabeza –¡Perfecto!- respondió

En ese momento, Heron llegó acompañado de un aprendiz que cargaba dos baldes enormes llenos de hielo como Vilandra había solicitado.

A los pocos instantes regresó Vilandra con una caja de oro en las manos, parecía como la caja de una pulsera pero más alargada -¿Dónde está Odette?- preguntó mientras buscaba a su gemela con la vista

-Salió que a ver qué se necesitaba reparar- respondió Gokú

Vilandra volteó a ver al aprendiz que acompañaba al sacerdote –Ve a buscar a mi hermana- ordenó

-A sus órdenes, sagrada majestad- dijo el aprendiz de sacerdote quien salió corriendo en busca de la princesa

Vegeta observó la caja su hermana que traía en manos -¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó

Vilandra sólo agachó la mirada –Esperemos a que llegue Odette- fue su respuesta

-Como quieras- dijo el príncipe mientras cruzaba los brazos y sus impacientes dedos tamborileaban

Instantes después llegó Odette, siendo seguida por el aprendiz de sacerdote -¿Algo más en que pueda ayudar majestad?- preguntó el aprendiz

Vilandra negó con la cabeza -no…- se quedó pensativa –o bueno si… trae gasas, vendas, agua y todo lo necesario para curar heridas- solicitó ella

Todos los presentes se extrañaron por la petición -eh… ¿para qué necesita todo eso majestad?- preguntó el aprendiz

-¡no hagas preguntas! Sólo ve y cumple con lo que la sagrada te ordena- dijo Heron con severidad a su aprendiz, quien salió corriendo a buscar lo que Vilandra solicitaba.

La emperatriz volteó a ver al sacerdote –Heron ¿tienes el amuleto de la llave de Esus?- preguntó ella

El anciano buscó entre sus ropas, y sacó dicho objeto –aquí tienes- se lo entregó

Vilandra tomó el amuleto, caminó hacia su hermano –Toma, vas a necesitarlo- dijo mientras extendía la llave hacia él, quien tomó aquel objeto. La emperatriz tocó su cuerpo buscando algo, hasta que vio en su mano izquierda un brazalete de oro blanco con diamantes, se lo quitó y se la dio a su hermano –también vas a necesitar esto- dijo ella

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿Y para qué quiero yo tus joyas?- preguntó extrañado

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues al inframundo- respondió la coliblanca quien abrió la caja que sostenía, dejando ver una daga dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en el mango

Odette se puso nerviosa –¿para qué es eso Vili?- preguntó la princesa

-Como dije- sacó la daga de aquella caja –si Vegeta quiere ir al inframundo, debe acercarse tanto a la muerte para lograr confundirla- dijo sosteniendo aquella daga por el mango, apuntando hacia su hermano mayor

Vegeta entendió lo que quiso decir –hazlo Vili- dijo el príncipe

Gokú y Heron observaban aquello con seriedad, mientras que Odette tenía una cara de espanto, no podía creer lo que se estaba suscitando, primero la pelea entre su padre y hermano, y ahora éste último siendo apuntado por aquella hermosa arma punzo cortante y sosteniéndola, su propia hermano

Vilandra se acercó a Vegeta con la daga en mano… bajó la mirada –No puedo- dijo ella

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- exclamó el príncipe con desesperación

-Vegeta… debes disminuir tu ki hasta desaparecerlo por completo, si no… no servirá de nada apuñalarte- dijo Vilandra con angustia, pues en un estado tan vulnerable como lo es reducir el ki a cero, la vida de su hermano correría peligro

Vegeta cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y puso su mente en blanco intentando relajarse y disminuir su ki, si bien, habían logrado tener control sobre su poder a base de entrenamientos, llevar su ki a cero era algo que ni él ni sus hermanas habían hecho hasta entonces, simplemente no había necesidad hasta ahora de hacerlo

-Listo, su ki desapareció- dijo Gokú al ya no percibir el ki de su cuñado

Vilandra observó con angustia a su hermano -Perdóname Vegeta- dijo la coliblanca con dolor en su voz antes de apuñalar al príncipe

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Vilandra tuvo que apuñalar a Vegeta para enviarlo al mundo de los muertos, ¿El príncipe logrará ir y rescatar a Bulma y volver? ¿o morirá en el intento?_

_El Rey Vegeta, bueno, ex rey porque ya lo derrocaron, sobrevivió pero quedó mal herido, ¿logrará salvarse? Y si es así, ¿tratará de recuperar su trono? ¿o entrará en razón?_

_Ya sé que el capítulo se iba a llamar "Sangre contra sangre" pero... decidí cambiar el nombre a último momento, jejeje... de todas maneras fué de todo un poco todo esto :P_

_Ahora… a trabajar en la travesía de Vegeta por el inframundo, nos leemos al siguiente!_

_¿Reviews?_


	32. Bienvenido a la Antesala de la Muerte

_**Valen Minene: **__De hecho quise recordar la película de la batalla de los dioses, ¡Amé esa parte! Jajajaja_

_**Fernanda: **__A Vegeta le espera un largo y difícil viaje, créeme_

_**Gadak: **__Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Pues por ahora el rey está grave así que no dará lata por un buen rato, jajajja_

_**Hinata Yaoi: **__finalmente a Vegeta se le hizo golpear a su padre, y veamos cómo inicia su viaje por el reino de los muertos._

_**Nota de la autora: **__Este capítulo, y los que le siguen donde se describe el viaje de Vegeta a través del inframundo, está basado en la mitología griega, la divina comedia de Dante, y la escena del diálogo con Freyja está basado en la canción "Anteroom of Death" de Tarja Turunen. Aclaro esto porque si puede haber similitudes en elementos con Saint Seiya y la saga de Hades, lo cual es normal ya que dicha serie se basa en la mitología sobretodo griega, pero de verdad no me basé en Saint Seiya._

**CAPITULO 29 **

**BIENVENIDO A LA ANTESALA DE LA MUERTE**

-Perdóname Vegeta- fueron las últimas palabras que el príncipe escuchó de parte de su hermana antes de que Vilandra lo apuñalara con aquella fina daga de piedras preciosas, desvaneciéndose sobre ella quien, cuidadosamente lo depositó y recostó sobre el suelo

"Espero que la herida que le provoqué no sea mortal" pensaba la coliblanca mientras recostaba a su hermano en el suelo con sumo cuidado, esto más que nada para que la cuchilla del arma se moviera lo menos posible, intentando así evitar un daño interno mayor en el príncipe, y más considerando el hecho de que el ki del príncipe estaba en 0, dejándolo muy, muy vulnerable a un ataque tan insignificante -¡Traigan el hielo!- dijo Vilandra a los presentes,

Gokú acercó los baldes con hielo a su esposa –aquí está el hielo Vili… pero ¿para qué lo quieres?- preguntó el

-Debemos enfriar su cuerpo lo más posible para bajar su temperatura casi hasta la hipotermia- decía la coliblanca mientras colocaba el hielo alrededor de su hermano –esto ayudará a enviarlo al reino de Esus- explicó

Odette, Heron y Goku tomaron los pedazos de hielo y procedieron a ayudar a la coliblanca en rodear al príncipe con el mismo

Justo en ese momento, llegó el aprendiz con las curaciones encargadas por Vilandra –Aquí tiene majestad- dijo él mientras le entregaba un botiquín con lo encargado, el joven pudo observar a Vegeta en el suelo -¿Qué le sucedió a su alteza?- preguntó espantado

-¡Nada!- reprimió el sacerdote a su aprendiz -ahora retírate- ordenó el anciano

El joven saiyajin asintió con nerviosismo -Si, yo me voy, con permiso- dijo antes de retirarse

Luego de un rato después de haber rodeado al príncipe sobre el hielo, Vegeta comenzó a temblar, y sus labios comenzaban a observarse cianóticos, preocupada, Odette tocó la mejilla de su hermano -¡Está helado!- exclamó angustiada

Al escuchar a su hermana, Vilandra juntó las manos del príncipe sobre el pecho con todo y amuleto, además del brazalete que le había entregado para cuando lo necesitara, se acercó al oído de su hermano –Vegeta, ve al inframundo, y vuelve pronto, que los dioses te protejan- susurró en el oído del príncipe, la coliblanca puso una mano sobre la helada frente de su hermano y su otra mano en el pecho donde las manos del príncipe estaban juntas, fue entonces que pronunció las siguientes palabras:

Esus kuningas kuoleman, ota tämä kuolevainen sielu, opastaa häntä ja anna hänen päästä sinun valtakuntasi kuoleman, suojella häntä ja anna hänen palata turvalliseen elämään (_Esus Rey de la muerte, toma esta alma mortal, guíalo y permítele entrar en tu reino de los muertos, protégelo y permítele regresar a salvo a la vida_)

Terminando de recitar estas palabras, el cuerpo del príncipe levitó unos pocos centímetros, comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz blanca, su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos se abrieron irradiando luz blanca como dos focos incandescentes, y después de unos segundos, por la boca del príncipe salió disparada hacia arriba una esfera luminosa.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de Vegeta, con la daga que su hermana usara para herirlo clavada en el abdomen, rodeado de hielo, pálido y con labios cianóticos, mientras que a su alrededor, los presentes en el lugar comenzaban a atenderlo y mantenerlo estable para que su cuerpo permaneciera en las mejores condiciones posibles, aguardando el regreso de su alma.

*********************************** **INFRAMUNDO** *************************************

Vegeta despertó en lo que parecía una lúgubre habitación, dicho lugar estaría en completa oscuridad salvo por algunas antorchas con flamas negriazules que alumbraban siniestramente aquel sitio. El príncipe caminó por aquel oscuro lugar

-¿Eres el comodín, la reina o el Rey?- preguntó una extraña y traviesa voz femenina en aquel lugar

Al escuchar esto, el príncipe observó a su alrededor confundido -¿Qué?... ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó el príncipe

Ante el príncipe apareció una extraña mujer parecida a un hada con 2 pares de alas de libélula rojas transparentes y brillosas, cabello negro y largo hasta las piernas, portaba un largo vestido negro con detalles en rojo y una máscara negra con 6 cuernos en la parte de arriba. En sus manos tenía un juego de cartas –Muestra tus cartas tal y como salgan, viniste a ganar pero perdiste todo- decía aquella mujer con voz burlona mientras barajeaba incesantemente las cartas que tenía en la mano

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?- preguntó el exasperado príncipe

La extraña mujer caminaba alrededor del príncipe –Ven y juega, quítate tu máscara pues tus bellas palabras decaen, véndeme tu fortuna que yo puedo leer todo aquello que hay en el fondo- dijo mientras mostraba un abanico de cartas de póker

-¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías!- exclamó el príncipe mientras intentó seguir caminando

El hada apareció envuelta en humo negro ante él –Yo toco las cicatrices de los corazones que han sido tentados- dijo ella con su mismo tono de voz entre pícaro y burlón

El príncipe gruñó –Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, ¡A un lado!- exclamó ya fastidiado

Aquella mujer se acercó al oído del príncipe –ciego en la oscuridad, si estás buscando algo…- dejó de barajar las cartas y extendió su brazo para señalar –aprende a ver, la honestidad es lo único que necesitas Vegeta- dijo ella

El príncipe la miró con asombro -¿cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó confundido

El hada no respondió, solamente caminó unos cuantos pasos, volteó a ver al príncipe -¡Bienvenido a la Antesala de la muerte!- dijo ella mientras extendía sus brazos, y más antorchas negriazules se encendían para dejar ver una enorme puerta

Vegeta se acerco a aquel par de enormes puertas hechas de lo que parecía ser mármol, Aquellas puertas tenían unos extraños detalles que, al poner más atención, el príncipe pudo ver que eran rostros de toda clase de criaturas y especies, entre más arriba estaban los rostros las expresiones eran de paz y felicidad, pero a medida que bajaban, las expresiones iban de la seriedad absoluta, al dolor y al horror extremo.

Siguió observando aquella puerta, y se percató que en la parte superior del marco había una inscripción, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Por mi se llega a la cuidad del llanto;_

_Por mí se llega al dolor eterno,_

_Y a los que se han perdido para siempre_

_Han dictado justicia los dioses._

_Hízome el gran Esus con su poder divino,_

_Con toda su ciencia y amor primigenio,_

_Y en mí no hay fin ni cambio alguno._

_Nada fue antes que yo, sino lo eterno_

_Ustedes que a este recinto penetran,_

_Renuncien para siempre a la esperanza._

_(Escritura de la puerta del infierno, basado en el libro "La divina comedia" de Dante, en la sección de "el infierno")_

-¡Freyja!- exclamó una autoritaria voz masculina que retumbó en la habitación

Aquella hada hizo una caravana –Mi amo- dijo con sumisión

Envuelto en un remolino de llamas negras apareció el dios de la muerte –Deja de exasperar al rey sol- dijo Esus

-Poderoso Esus, sólo le daba la bienvenida- dijo ella con respeto

Vegeta se quedó atónito al ver frente a él a su antepasado –E… Esus- pronunció con dificultad

El dios miró al príncipe –Estaba esperando tu llegada, Rey sol- volteó a ver al hada -disculpa si Freyja te desesperó un poco, le gusta jugar con las almas que llegan a este lugar- dijo el dios

El príncipe agitó su cabeza para organizar sus ideas –Poderoso Esus- hizo una reverencia, tomando en cuenta que aparte de su antepasado, estaba ante un dios -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó

-Rey sol, te encuentras en la antesala al inframundo- respondió el dios, extendió su tridente para señalar la puerta –atravesando por ésta puerta se encuentra mi reino, donde aquellos que han muerto van a donde les corresponde según sean juzgados al otro lado del río Aqueronte, donde tengo mi tribunal para analizar caso por caso- explicó Esus

Vegeta extendió la mano para enseñarle el amuleto de la llave –Ten, he venido por un alma que no pertenece a este mundo, pero que está aquí por un conjuro- dijo el príncipe

El dios extendió su mano y la llave abandonó la mano del príncipe para quedar suspendida en el aire -Ella está aquí efectivamente, se encuentra en el jardín del palacio de mi madre, justo en el centro del paraíso- dijo él

-Debo encontrarla, ¡Llévame con ella!- exclamó el príncipe, dos segundos después –Gran Esus- suavizó su voz, recordando ante quien estaba

-Me temo que tendrás que ir por tus propios medios rey sol, yo sólo seré… digamos… tu guía, y tu seguro de vida, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero tú eres el único que puede sacar a Bulma de éste lugar que, aún no le corresponde- dijo el dios

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza –iré por ella entonces, ¿Hacia dónde debo ir?- preguntó él

Esus extendió su tridente señalando la puerta del inframundo, el amuleto en forma de llave se introdujo en la cerradura –Abre- dijo Esus, ante esas palabras las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una especie de playa oscura, seguido de un enorme cuerpo de agua. La llave levitó hasta llegar a la mano del príncipe

-Aquel río que observas, es el río Aqueronte que separa la vida de la muerte, una vez que se atraviesa no hay regreso- volteó a ver al príncipe con aquella media sonrisa tan característica de la dinastía Vegeta –Excepto claro, aquellos que poseen la llave del inframundo, como es tu caso- dijo el Dios

Vegeta sonrió triunfante -¿sólo hay que atravesarlo? ¡Eso si que será fácil!- dijo el príncipe quien comenzó a levitar, dispuesto a volar a través de aquella enorme masa de agua

El dios se colocó ante aquella puerta, bloqueando el camino de Vegeta -¡ESPERA REY SOL!- exclamó él

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó el príncipe

-Sólo puedes cruzar en la balsa que conduce Caronte, ningún poder o técnica sirve para atravesar el río por otros medios, si quieres volar, caerás tan pronto entres en el territorio del río, si intentas nadar tu cuerpo se hundirá en las aguas de sangre y no podrás salir de ahí nunca, etcétera, etcétera… además de que las almas atrapadas en el río se encargarán de que no tengas una bella estadía- explicó el dios

El príncipe dejó de levitar -¿Dónde está ese tal Caronte?- preguntó, resignado a hacer las cosas según las reglas de aquel lugar

Esus volvió a señalar con su tridente. Ante eso, Vegeta cruzó por aquellas puertas que llevaban al reino del Dios de la muerte, corrió por aquella playa, percatándose que la arena era totalmente negra como el ónix.

Siguió corriendo por aquella playa -¡Demonios! El río no se veía tan lejos desde la puerta- dijo el príncipe con desesperación, ya que aquel territorio parecía extenderse conforme avanzaba, desesperándolo por completo. Después de un buen tramo recorrido, finalmente llegó a las orillas del Aqueronte, observando que a un par de metros, encallada en la orilla, se encontraba una pequeña embarcación de color blanco.

Sobre aquella barca, había un sujeto cubierto de pies a cabeza con una gran túnica negra, sólo se apreciaban sus manos de huesos que sostenían un gran remo

El príncipe se acercó -¿Tú eres Caronte?- preguntó

Aquel misterioso sujeto sólo asintió, y al levantar su cabeza se dejaron ver sus ojos, que no eran eran dos bolas de fuego encendidas en la oscuridad de aquella tenebrosa túnica

-Llévame al otro lado del río- dijo el príncipe

-Debes pagar por ello- dijo la tenebrosa voz del balsero infernal

El príncipe lo miró confundido -¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Pagar?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para el balsero

Caronte volteó la cabeza a un lado –No puedes cruzar si no pagas el viaje- dijo el balsero con ese lúgubre tono de voz que helaría las venas de cualquiera

El príncipe buscaba entre sus ropas pues no traía dinero consigo, hasta que "el brazalete de Vilandra" pensó mientras recordaba lo que su hermana le había dicho. Sacó de su armadura la joya de la emperatriz -¿esto servirá?- preguntó él mientras extendía aquella fina alhaja hacia el balsero

La mano de esqueleto tomó el brazalete –Sube- dijo Caronte

Vegeta subió rápidamente en aquella embarcación. Con ayuda de su enorme remo, aquel lúgubre balsero separó la balsa de la orilla de aquella playa negra. Comenzaron ambos a navegar por aquel río que, por la oscuridad del lugar, a lo lejos se apreciaba negro, pero en la balsa blanca, el reflejo del agua era de color rojo sangre.

Conforme la balsa avanzaba, el príncipe observaba cosas extrañas en el agua. En un principio, creyó haberlo imaginado debido a la oscuridad y al lugar donde se encontraba, pero después, entre más veía aquel apacible río, el príncipe podía observar rostros de gente con expresiones de dolor y desesperanza, se asomó por la orilla de la barca.

-No veas a los que en el río habitan- dijo el balsero

El príncipe volvió a tomar asiento -¿quiénes son todos ellos?- preguntó

-Son las almas de quienes no tuvieron o no quisieron pagar el viaje e intentaron cruzar nadando, aquí terminaron y sufrirán por la eternidad el no poder morir del todo… también algunos curiosos que se asomaron demasiado por la balsa, y los condenados los jalaron a las profundidades para que sufrieran junto a ellos- explicó el balsero

Vegeta se quedó observando el agua y los horribles rostros desfigurados por la pena que podían observarse, así como uno que otro brazo intentando querer subir a la embarcación, los cuales eran golpeados por el tenebroso balsero, haciéndolos regresar a aquel río de sangre y pena.

Después de un largo recorrido por el Aqueronte, finalmente la embarcación encalló en la orilla de una playa, igual de oscura y con la misma arena negra que al principio. Tan pronto como llegaron, Vegeta salió rápidamente de la balsa y comenzó a caminar por la arena negra

-Cuidado con Cerbero- dijo Caronte, para entonces desencallar con su remo la balsa de la orilla y emprendió el camino de regreso a donde había partido junto con el príncipe.

-¿Cerbero?- se preguntó Vegeta –No importa, debo continuar- dijo el príncipe, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a correr por aquella arena negra. Llevaba ya mucho rato corriendo por aquel lugar que, al igual que en el otro lado, parecía extenderse conforme avanzaba, hasta que tuvo que detener su camino -¿EH? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?- exclamó el impresionado príncipe

De la nada, apareció ante Vegeta un enorme y monstruoso perro gigante de 3 cabezas parecido a un rottweiler envuelto en flamas azules y cuya cola eran tres enormes serpientes negras, sus ojos eran dos enormes bolas de fuego. La cabeza de en medio de aquel perro endemoniado trató de comer a Vegeta, por lo que el príncipe saltó hacia atrás para esquivar al can.

Corrió por entre las patas de aquella infernal criatura, pero las serpientes de la cola del perro también intentaron atacar a Vegeta, quien se dedicó a esquivarlas. El perro volteó para así perseguir a Vegeta por aquella arena negra, tratando de devorarlo con cualquiera de sus cabezas

El príncipe se detuvo, mirando con ceño fruncido al enorme can -¡no tengo tiempo para estupideces!- espetó con molestia, lanzando ráfagas de energía hacia aquella criatura que, como si de simples pelotas se tratara, aventaba los ataques del príncipe para cualquier lado -¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó con sorpresa

-¡Tranquilo Cerbero!- se escuchó en aquel lugar, apareciendo junto al can Esus envuelto en su remolino de flamas negras

El monstruoso can, al escuchar a su amo, se echó al suelo como si fuera un tierno cachorrito. El dios procedió entonces a acariciar una de las cabezas del can –Buen chico- le dijo al perro, para después, mirar al príncipe –creo que olvidé advertirte de mi mascota- dijo Esus _(me recordó a Hagrid de Harry Potter, jaja)_

El príncipe miró extrañado al dios -¿A ESO LE LLAMAS MASCOTA?- exlcamó Vegeta

Esus procedió a rascar una de las orejas del enorme can -ya, ya, el rey sol no quiso gritarte- decía con voz cariñosa a su perro, para de nuevo observar al príncipe –Cerbero sólo hacía su trabajo Vegeta, sólo los muertos deben llegar hasta aquí, así que te desconoció puesto que estás vivo, por eso es que te atacó, es todo- explicó con tranquilidad

El príncipe sólo hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, mientras observaba cómo el perro se revolcaba en la arena, alegre de recibir los cariños de su dueño

El dios detuvo sus juegos con el perro, haciéndole una señal con el brazo para que el enorme can se marchara, una vez que su mascota se fuera, caminó hacia el príncipe -Para llegar hasta tu mujer- el dios señaló con su tridente hacia el horizonte –debes cruzar todo el inframundo, ¿ves aquella construcción?- dijo refiriéndose a un edificio de cantera, con techo de acabado estilo árabe

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba donde su antepasado indicaba -si, ¿qué con eso?- preguntó

-Es el tribunal de mi reino, donde los muertos son juzgados y su destino es decidido- explicaba el dios -en ese lugar se encuentran mis tres jueces, Eaco, que juzga las buenas acciones hechas en vida, Minos, que juzga los malos actos cometidos, y finalmente, Rhamadanthys, es quien basado en lo juzgado por Minos y Eaco, decide el destino de cada alma que llega ante ellos, ya sea el infierno, el asphodeles o el paraíso. Cuando llegues ante los tres jueces, muéstrales la llave del inframundo y saldrás sin problema de ahí, comprobarás ante ellos que es mi voluntad que estés en mi reino. Una vez que salgas del tribunal te toparás con el lago de Lete, no se te ocurra por ningún motivo nadar ni beber de sus aguas, o tu memoria será borrada por completo- dijo Esus

-¿Algo más?- preguntó el príncipe mientras sus impacientes dedos tamborileaban en sus brazos cruzados

El dios asintió con la cabeza -Si, después del Lago Lete, te toparás con la pradera de asphodeles, donde se encuentran las almas, ni buenas, ni malas, no están en el paraíso porque no fueron lo suficientemente buenos, pero tampoco fueron malvados como para estar en el infierno. El Asphodeles termina en el río del Cocytus, que está formado por las lágrimas de los que sufren condenados en el infierno. Una vez que cruces el río Cocytus, tendrás que atravesar todo el infierno mismo, círculo por círculo. Deberás tener cuidado y no mirar hacia atrás, ni hacer caso de los ruegos de los condenados, a pesar de tu orgullo, tu alma es pura y noble, se romperá tu corazón por lo que verás en ese lugar, pero te recuerdo que quienes ahí habitan, sólo obtuvieron su merecido por su maldad, no sientas piedad por ninguno de ellos, que tratarán de usarte para salir de su tormento- dijo Esus

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza -Entiendo- dijo con firmeza

Esus prosiguió -El Infierno está repleto de caudales del río Flegetonte, el cual es un río de fuego y azufre, ten cuidado de no caer ahí, o te quedarás atrapado en ese río por toda la eternidad, sufriendo y quemándote vivo día a día- dijo el dios

-¿Cómo sabré que he salido del infierno?- preguntó el príncipe

-Te toparás finalmente con una llanura lúgubre repleta de neblina, deberás caminar hasta llegar a un lago muy bello y cristalino, ese es el Lago Estigia, sus aguas son dulces, tranquilas y frescas, serán tu consuelo después de todo lo que verás en el infierno, nada en el Estigia, sumérgete, que sus aguas apacigüen los horrores que habrás vivido en éste viaje, y una vez que lo atravieses, estarás a las puertas del paraíso, el lugar más hermoso que puedas imaginar, con riachuelos de vino dulce, leche y miel, justo en el centro del paraíso está el palacio de mi madre, Brigid, en su jardín es donde tu mujer se encuentra, esperando que vayas por ella- dijo el dios

Vegeta se sintió intranquilo "¿acaso éste lugar será tan terrible?" pensó

-Sólo es terrible para quien merece que lo sea, pero en tu caso, tienes que atravesar todo para llegar a tu destino- dijo el Dios

El príncipe observó con asombro a su antepasado "¿Acaso leyó mi mente?" se preguntó mentalmente

******************************** **TEMPLO SAGRADO SAIYAJIN** ******************************

Vilandra y Odette atendían a su hermano quien yacía en el piso del templo, le habían retirado los hielos que le rodeaban –debemos controlar la hemorragia- dijo la coliblanca

La princesa colocó unas gasas alrededor de la herida, iba a tomar el arma pero la mano de su hermana en su muñeca detuvo sus intenciones

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA SACARLE LA DAGA A VEGETA!- exclamó Vilandra

-Si le quitamos la daga, eso puede provocar en Vegeta un daño mayor, incluso podría desangrarse hasta morir estando tan vulnerable como ahorita está- dijo Gokú

Vilandra asintió a lo dicho por su esposo –Debemos contener el sangrado y mantener a Vegeta estable- dijo ella

-Deberíamos llevarlo a un tanque de recuperación- dijo la princesa, estaba notablemente nerviosa y asustada por la situación

-¡ODETTE YA CÁLMATE!- espetó la emperatriz -Si hacemos eso ahora, de nada habrá servido mandarlo al reino de la muerte…- se quedó pensativa –y Vegeta no nos perdonará nunca haberlo regresado a éste mundo antes de encontrar a Bulma- dijo ella

La princesa se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡ESQUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS APUÑALADO VILANDRA!- exclamó desesperada, angustiada por su hermano y todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, no sólo con él sino también con su padre

-¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?- reclamó Vilandra –Si no lo hacía yo, o tú, él hubiera sido capaz hasta de suicidarse con tal de ir al otro mundo por Bulma- dijo ella, quedándose pensativa un momento. Se levantó del piso –Ustedes cuiden a Vegeta, yo iré al palacio por un médico… más vale que sea uno el que vigile el estado de Vegeta para poder hacer algo en caso de alguna complicación- dijo la coliblanca

-Si quieres yo voy- dijo Gokú poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa

Ella negó con la cabeza y llevó a su esposo a un costado del altar para hablar a solas –Gokú, mejor quédate con Odette- volteó a donde su hermana estaba junto al príncipe, atendiendo la herida en el abdomen -ella está muy nerviosa con todo esto, me haces más falta aquí, yo volveré pronto- dijo para entonces darle a su marido un beso suave en los labios

-No tardes Vili- Dijo Gokú regresándole el beso a su mujer

***************************** **TRIBUNAL DEL INFRAMUNDO** **************************

Vegeta voló hasta aquel edificio de cantera, aterrizando justo en la entrada ante unas enormes puertas de hierro forjado color ocre, en medio, dentro de un círculo, estaba forjada la figura de una balanza.

El príncipe tocó aquel símbolo de justicia, y en ese instante, aquellas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una lúgubre sala. Vegeta entró en aquel recinto y avanzó quizá un par de metros, cuando de pronto y en medio de un gran estruendo, las enormes puertas se cerraron detrás de él dejándolo sumergido en la oscuridad.

Momentos después del cierre de puertas, la sala comenzó a iluminarse por una serie de candelabros que se fueron encendiendo en serie. El príncipe siguió caminando por aquel lugar hasta llegar ante una escalinata que conducía hacia abajo.

Vegeta bajó los escalones, viendo frente a sí la zona del tribunal "¿Dónde estarán los jueces del inframundo?" se preguntó el príncipe al verse sólo en aquel lugar. Observó a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó algo proveniente del estrado

En el área del tribunal había 3 lugares, en el de la derecha ardió un remolino de flamas blancas, en el de la izquierda, lo mismo hizo una llamarada roja, y en el lugar del centro una llamarada en remolino color dorada. Después de unos segundos, los 3 remolinos de fuegos de colores desaparecieron dejando ver a 3 sujetos de tez blanca y muy pálida

El de la derecha tenía el cabello negro y lacio, frente amplia dividida en el medio por el pico del nacimiento de su largo cabello, sus ojos eran azules. Estaba vestido por una túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, y sólo se distinguían sus manos.

El de la izquierda, tenía el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos, y la túnica que vestía, era de color negro.

Y finalmente, el de enmedio era un hombre rubio de cabello lacio agarrado en una cola de caballo baja, sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, y su túnica era dorada.

-¿Quién se presenta ante los tres jueces del inframundo?- dijo el sujeto del estrado de en medio

El príncipe dio un paso al frente -Mi nombre es Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo con seguridad

-¡Qué extraño!- exclamó el de la derecha –no teníamos información sobre tu muerte- volteó con el juez principal -¿acaso tú sabías de él Rhamadanthys?- preguntó

El de en medio negó con la cabeza -No Eaco, yo tampoco sabía que el príncipe saiyajin había muerto, ¿y tú Minos?- le preguntó al juez de la izquierda

Se encogió de hombros -Tampoco tenía conocimiento alguno- respondió Minos

-¡ESO ES PORQUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!- exclamó el príncipe

Los tres jueces le miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad -¿Cómo es posible que un vivo lograra llegar hasta aquí Rhamadanthys? ¿Cómo pudo contra Cerbero? ¡ÉSTE ES UN GRAN CRIMEN!- Exclamó Minos

_FLASHBACK_

-Muestra a los jueces la llave del inframundo, así sabrán que es mi voluntad que estés en mi reino, y saldrás del tribunal sin ningún problema- dijo el dios de la muerte

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Estoy aquí por la voluntad del dios Esus!- exclamó el príncipe con firmeza

Rhadamantys se molestó ante aquellas palabras -¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA? ¡SERÁS CONDENADO POR ESO!- espetó con indignación

El príncipe le miró con ceño fruncido -¡NINGUNA BLASFEMIA!- buscó en su armadura –observen- dijo, para entonces, mostrar aquella llave con la triqueta, las lunas, el sol y el pentáculo

Los tres jueces se quedaron observando aquel objeto por un rato, para entonces, reunirse detrás del estrado a hablar a solas. Así estuvieron un rato, para entonces, volver a sus lugares

-El príncipe saiyajin dice la verdad, el sagrado Esus lo ha mandado- dijo Eaco

Minos arqueó una ceja -¿Qué pasa si no es más que un vulgar ladrón que robó el amuleto? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos Eaco!- reprendió el juez de túnica negra

El juez central interrumpió a sus compañeros -Deberá probarnos que es realmente quien dice ser, si es así, debemos dejarlo pasar, si no, lo enviaremos condenado al infierno entonces- dijo Rhamadanthys

El juez de túnica blanca miró al príncipe -Vuelve a identificarte ante nosotros- dijo Eaco

El príncipe rodó los ojos con fastidio –Soy Vegeta, Príncipe del imperio saiyajin, descendiente directo de los dioses Brigid, Dahda y Esus, que es el que reina en el inframundo- dijo él

-¿A qué has venido al reino de la muerte?- preguntó Rhamadanthys

-En el jardín del palacio de la diosa se encuentra el alma de mi mujer, enviada aquí mediante la muerte de Esus, vine por su alma- respondió el príncipe

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarnos que realmente eres quien dices ser y no un impostor que robó la llave?- preguntó Minos

Vegeta se quedó pensando unos segundos, llevó su mano derecha y señaló el escudo real que estaba grabado en su armadura –Además de que porto el símbolo de la casa real de Vegitasein- cerró sus puños y dobló los brazos a la altura de su cintura –¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!– su ki comenzó a aumentar… y aumentar… y aumentar, su cabello negro se tornó en rubio, sus ojos azabaches se volvieron verdes, y le rodeaba un aura de energía dorada –¡SOY DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DE LOS MISMOS DIOSES! Dahda, mi antepasado, fue el primer súper saiyajin de toda la historia- explicó, para entonces volver a su estado normal

El juez principal miró a Eaco, que asintió con la cabeza, después a Minos quién imitó el gesto de su colega, y volteó entonces a ver directamente al príncipe –Tus afirmaciones son verdaderas Príncipe Vegeta, puedes pasar y transitar por el inframundo- extendió una mano hacia arriba y un camino se abrió debajo del estrado principal, justo frente al príncipe, dejando ver un corredor oscuro, alumbrado a medias por algunas antorchas únicamente –Ten cuidado al terminar de pasar por éste camino, pues encontrarás el Lago de Lete, no entres ahí, no lo bebas, o tus recuerdos serán borrados por siempre- advirtió Rhadamantys

El príncipe les dirigió una mirada soberbia –Bien, no hay problema, como quiera no tengo sed- dijo Vegeta, avanzando unos pasos hacia aquel corredor

-Los dioses te protejan príncipe- dijeron los 3 jueces al mismo tiempo

Vegeta entró corriendo hacia aquel pasillo en penumbras, cerrándose la entrada una vez que el príncipe había ingresado en aquel lugar –Ya no hay vuelta atrás…- Dijo para sí mismo antes de continuar –Bulma… ¡Voy por ti!- exclamó el príncipe para proseguir entonces con su camino

Corrió y corrió a través de aquel pasillo recto en su mayoría con algunas curvas, hasta que después de una curva, logró observar una fuerte luz al final -¡ESA ES LA SALIDA!- exclamó el príncipe, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia aquella fuerte luz

****************************** **ZONA MÉDICA DEL PALACIO *******************************

Vilandra llegó al palacio, ingresando por una terraza cercana a la zona médica, se dirigió hacia dicha área a paso veloz a través de un corredor, topándose con el prometido de su hermana

-¡Sagrada Majestad!- dijo Zorn al ver a Vilandra, haciendo una reverencia

-Zorn- la coliblanca se detuvo ante el saiyajin -¿te ha enviado mi madre?- preguntó ella

Zorn la miró confundido -¿eh?... no, no he visto a su majestad ¿sucede algo?- dijo él

Vili se quedó pensativa –Acompáñame ¿si? Te explicaré luego- dijo ella

El canciller asintió con la cabeza -si… claro…. Voy con usted- respondió

Zorn y Vilandra se dirigieron a paso veloz hasta llegar al exterior de los cuartos de recuperación, donde el primer ministro aguardaba en el pasillo -Majestad- dijo Bardock -¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió en el templo?- preguntó

La coliblanca se puso un poco nerviosa estando al que, ahora era su suegro –Emmm. Bardock yo… ahorita te cuento bien qué sucedió con mi padre… y por cierto… hay algo personal que… debemos platicar… G… quiero decir Kakarotto, tú y yo- balbuceaba sonrojada

Bardock le miró con cara seria -¿Sucede algo con Kakarotto? ¿hay algo malo en su desempeño majestad?- preguntó preocupado

Ella negó con la cabeza -¡No!…. ¡nada de eso en absoluto!…- exclamó con firmeza -…es sólo que nos casamos y ahora eres mi suegro…. Pero mejor lo platicamos después, ahora necesito un doctor- dijo nerviosamente para escabullirse sin más explicación a una de las salas de recuperación, dejando a Bardock y Zorn con caras de confusión

-su… su… su… ¿suegro?- balbuseaba Bardock confundido

-¿No la emperatriz se iba a casar con Kaleb?- Preguntó Zorn aún más confundido

-Se supone- dijo Bardock

La emperatriz entró en una de las salas de recuperación donde había 3 tanques. En el de en medio se encontraba su padre, flotando entre los líquidos medicinales, inconsciente y con la máscara de oxígeno. Junto al tanque sentada en el piso, se encontró con la desencajada figura de su madre, aguardando la recuperación del ex rey.

-Madre- dijo Vilandra mientras se agachaba junto a la reina -¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó

La reina volteó a ver a su hija con una expresión de tristeza contenida -Vivo… muy grave, el pronóstico es reservado- respondió lo más tranquila que fue capaz -¿qué fue lo que pasó Vilandra? ¿Por qué tu padre y hermano se pelearon de ese modo?- preguntó con angustia

Vilandra suspiró –mamá… ahorita no hay mucho tiempo para explicar, te prometo darte la versión completa en cuanto todo se normalice…- se quedó pensativa -…lo que si comprobamos es que los seguidores de Alastor han vuelto a influenciar en mi padre tal y como pasó hace décadas, era un peligro que siguiera siendo rey, tenemos pruebas irrefutables que Kaleb y Keiza pertenecen a esa secta, ¿te imaginas?, ¡nuestra dinastía manchada por ellos!... En fin, Vegeta como futuro rey… o bueno actual…- fue interrumpida

–Debía arrestar al rey destronado- completó la reina

-Exacto- respondió Vilandra

La reina volteó a ver a su esposo –Hace mucho que tu padre dejó de ser el saiyajin que conocí, se ha convertido en un monstruo, soberbio y ambicioso, lleno de secretos…- dijo con amargura

Vilandra sólo se quedó mirando a su madre sin saber qué decir -Por cierto, ¿dónde están los médicos? Necesito uno de inmediato- dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor

En ese preciso momento, ingresaron a esa habitación 2 doctores, uno de ellos saiyajin, el otro era de aspecto reptiláceo y de piel café

Vilandra se dirigió al médico saiyajin, era alto, de facciones toscas, cabello corto y encrespado –Necesito que venga conmigo al templo doctor- dijo la emperatriz

El médico hizo una reverencia –eh… si claro majestad, voy con usted- respondió él

-¿Qué sucede Vili?- preguntó la reina

-Después te explico madre- dijo mientras salía junto con el médico de la sala de recuperación donde su madre aguardaba el despertar del antiguo rey. Al salir, hizo una seña a Bardock para hablar apartados de Zorn y del doctor

El primer ministro siguió a la emperatriz -Si majestad- dijo él

Vilandra se quedó pensativa un momento –Bardock… Mi padre ya no es más el rey de este imperio, ¿de acuerdo?, está en calidad de arrestado en lo que decido su futuro, y en tanto Vegeta regresa y se consuma su coronación, como primer ministro…- se ruborizó -…y ahora mi suegro… necesito encargarte los asuntos del imperio, y pase lo que pase, que Keiza y mucho menos Kaleb se acerquen a mi padre ni se enteren de nada- dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué sucede majestad?- preguntó Bardock, pestañeando por tratar de procesar la información –o… ¿debería llamarla Vilandra?- dijo confundido

La emperatriz desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros –Vilandra o Vili… si quieres… soy la esposa de tu hijo…- suspiró –Sobre mi padre, por favor, sólo te pido que te encargues del imperio junto con Sullión en lo que se reorganiza todo, y de verdad, absoluta discreción sobretodo con el parlamento, que nadie se entere de nada ¡Y menos Kaleb!- sentenció

El primer ministro asintió con la cabeza –Como ordenes… Vi… Vilandra- pronunció aquel nombre con dificultad, para después dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a su ahora nuera –Bienvenida a la familia- dijo él

-Gracias Bardock- respondió la coliblanca sonriendo a su suegro mientras ambos caminaban a donde el doctor y Zorn se encontraban –Zorn, doctor, ¿nos vamos?- dijo ella

Vilandra, Zorn y el médico se retiraron del área médica del palacio para ir al templo donde el herido cuerpo de Vegeta yacía en el piso, en espera del regreso de su alma.

*********************************** **INFRAMUNDO** *************************************

Después de recorrer aquel oscuro pasillo a través de la sala del juicio, el príncipe finalmente pudo llegar al exterior, encontrándose ante una llanura de pasto seco, un paisaje que era como si observara una vieja fotografía color sepia.

El príncipe caminó por aquel desolado paisaje, escuchando el crujir de la hierba seca bajo sus pies conforme avanzaba, así continuó varios metros, tal vez un par de kilómetros incluso -¿Dónde estará ese famoso lago?- se preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor desconcertado.

Continuó caminando otro poco, hasta que el crujir de la hierba, se escucho diferente… sintió una gota de agua en una de sus piernas… miró hacia abajo, había un poco de agua en sus pies… miró hacia enfrente… y de pronto apareció un gran lago de agua turbia frente al príncipe –Éste debe ser el Lago de Lete- dijo el príncipe para sí mismo, quien sonrió triunfante –¡esto será fácil!- exclamó al observar que aquel cuerpo de agua no era tan grande

El príncipe comenzó a volar sobre el lago, voló y voló, pero el lago crecía y crecía conforme avanzaba -¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡No se veía tan largo desde la orilla!- dijo con sorpresa, pues parecía como si aquella masa de agua lo siguiera en su vuelo, aquel pequeño lago se había convertido en un enorme océano -¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERÍAS!- aceleró su vuelo, pero el lago continuaba siguiendo a Vegeta -¡DEMONIOS! ¿ACASO ESTE LAGO NO TIENE FIN?- se preguntaba desesperado, sin embargo y después de un gran recorrido, logró ver unas montañas –Supongo que ahí se termina este lago- dijo mientras volaba hacia

Vegeta llegó a aquellas montañas, atravesándolas hasta llegar al otro lado. Finalmente, el príncipe aterrizó en un valle sin árboles, arbustos o vegetación alguna, lo único que había en ese lugar era gente, todos extremadamente pálidos y todos vestidos de gris, sus rostros eran como sombras de lo que tal vez habían sido en vida, todos totalmente inexpresivos.

El príncipe caminó entre aquella gente -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntaba a las personas que ahí estaban, sin obtener respuesta alguna -¿QUÉ ES ESTE LUGAR?- nada… las mismas caras inexpresivas, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

De pronto frente a Vegeta apareció una mujer de cabello gris platino, portando un largo vestido corte imperio de color gris, y con ojos azules –Te encuentras en la región de Asphodeles- dijo aquella mujer

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el príncipe

La mujer se acercó a él -Mi nombre es Trixa, soy la guardiana del Asphodeles, ¿quién eres tú?- lo miró de pies a cabeza –tú no perteneces a éste sitio- dijo ella

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -Me llamo Vegeta, ¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- preguntó

La guardiana suspiró –todos ellos son gente que no hizo suficientes bondades cuando vivían como para merecer estar en el paraíso, pero que tampoco fueron tan malvados como para merecer la condena del infierno- extendió sus brazos –El Asphodeles no es tormento ni alivio, es totalmente neutral, no hay paz ni felicidad aquí como en el paraíso, pero no son torturados como las almas del infierno- explicó Trixa

-Ya veo-dijo Vegeta mientras veía los rostros indiferentes de los habitantes de aquel triste lugar

-¿qué haces aquí? Tú no perteneces a éste sitio- dijo la guardiana

-Es porque aún no estoy muerto- respondió el príncipe

La guardiana se sobresaltó con esas palabras –P… P… P… ¿PERO CÓMO?- preguntó exaltada

El príncipe frunció el ceño -He venido por un alma que está en el paraíso por la muerte de Esus, debo llegar hasta allá lo más pronto posible- dijo él

-Necesitarás el amuleto….- fue interrumpida por el príncipe

-la llave del inframundo- sacó aquella reliquia –la traigo conmigo- dijo mientras mostraba aquel arteacto

Trixa lo miró con sorpresa -Eres un ser excepcional si has podido llegar hasta este punto, te guiaré hasta el río Cocytus, sígueme- dijo ella

Ambos caminaron por aquel desolado lugar, donde el cielo no era de día, pero tampoco noche, un eterno claro-oscuro nada esperanzador para los muertos que ahí estaban.

Trixa caminó por aquel lugar y por entre aquellos muertos como con naturalidad, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos rostros, pero Vegeta "este lugar sí que es deprimente" pensó el príncipe -Es un destino peor que el infierno- dijo más para si mismo

La guardiana paró en seco su andar al escuchar eso y volteó a ver al príncipe -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En el infierno hay torturas espantosas… torturas que tendrás que ver cuando llegues ahí…. No te envidio en nada- dijo con una voz sombría

El príncipe hizo una mueca –los que aquí habitan según tu explicación, no fueron tan bondadosos como para ganar el paraíso, pero tampoco lo suficientemente malvados para merecer el infierno, es patético ser tan mediocre- dijo con desprecio

-¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!- exclamó ella

-Digo que preferiría el infierno al morir antes que éste patético lugar- dijo tajante el príncipe

La guardiana rodó los ojos -Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- se acercó al príncipe –Porque estás a punto de conocer el infierno, y créeme, preferirás éste lugar antes que ese horror lleno de tormentos- sonrió maliciosamente –y los condenados opinarán lo mismo- dijo mientras reinciaba su caminar por aquel lugar, siendo seguida por el príncipe

Después de un largo recorrido, viendo ir y venir los mismos rostros, finalmente llegaron a otro punto de aquella región donde el camino de fue totalmente de subida. Una vez arriba, delante de ambos, había un enorme río de aguas purpúreas

-Hemos llegado al río Cocytus- dijo la guardiana, al observar que el príncipe estaba por emprender el vuelo, lo detuvo –¡No! éste río, así como el Aqueronte, no podrás cruzarlo volando, caerás tan pronto entres en su territorio- explicó

El príncipe buscó con la vista en la orilla del río -¿Entonces? ¿Acaso hay otro balsero aquí?- preguntó él

-No…- dijo Trixa con seriedad –tienes que nadar hasta la orilla- explicó con tristeza

Vegeta arqueó la ceja -¿Y el problema es?- preguntó irónico

La guardiana suspiró y se encogió de hombros –Éste río está formado por las lágrimas de los condenados, es un río de tristeza y dolor, sentirás lo mismo que ellos… te advierto que puedes volverte loco de desesperación en el camino- dijo ella

El príncipe cerró los ojos un momento…

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Hablando sola?- preguntó desde las sombras una voz masculina

La peli azul volteó hacia el lugar donde provino la voz –Vegeta- dijo al reconocer quién se escondía en la penumbra del jardín -¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO?- preguntó con molestia

El príncipe se acercó a la terrícola –No seas estúpida, yo no espío además, éste es mi palacio, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- respondió

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ESTÚPIDA? TU…- pensó en algún insulto, cuando vió lo que nunca, la cola de Vegeta no estaba sujeta a su cintura, sino que la había dejado suelta –TÚ SIMIO IMBÉCIL- dijo retadoramente

-¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO SIMIO IMBÉCIL? ¿EH? ¡HUMANA IDIOTA!- gritó el príncipe

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ VEGETA!- Bulma estaba totalmente furiosa y echando chispas

-escucha terrícola ¡Soy el Príncipe Saiyajin! Y puedo hablarte como se me dé mi maldita gana- exclamó

-Ya lo sé, eres el todo poderoso príncipe, todos te rinden pleitesía ¿pero qué crees? ¡YO NO!- dijo la terrícola

Vegeta arqueó una ceja –humana insolente- dijo

-No pienso arrodillarme ante un patán con título de príncipe como tú, desde que te conozco, no has hecho sino querer jugar conmigo, me besas a cada rato y…- la voz quiso cortársele -¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO VEGETA! Yo… yo no soy una puta más a la que usarás hasta que te aburras- sentenció

-Tú no eres una puta más- exclamó el príncipe, provocando que la terrícola lo mirara con asombro –eso me queda claro- dijo con un tono más normal –si lo fueras, te habrías entregado a mí desde el primer día- caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a Bulma, de hecho quedaron, por decirlo así, espalda con espalda, pero no pegados –eres… diferente- ahora su voz era suave

Bulma volteó para ver al príncipe, topándose con la espalda de él –al menos sabes que no permitiré que te burles de mi Vegeta, ¡No me importa que seas el príncipe y heredero de todo esto! Y menos me importa si puedes matarme sin esfuerzo alguno, no seré un pañuelo al que usas y tiras- dijo con determinación

Vegeta volteó, mirándola fijamente, pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, horas quizá, ¿quién puede saberlo? Ónix y zafiro enfrentados en un duelo de poder –Sal ya de mi mente terrícola- dijo el saiyajin

Bulma siguió sosteniendo la mirada –tú sal de mis pensamientos y de mis sueños Vegeta- dijo con el corazón latiéndole como nunca

El príncipe cerró el espacio entre ambos, quedando frente a frente -¿por qué? ¿Porqué te metes a mi cabeza? A mis sueños… ¿qué clase de hechizo me lanzaste terrícola?- le preguntó con su voz más grave

-Yo no hice nada- respondió la peli azul –eres tú quien todas las noches se mete a mis sueños ¿quién te crees para hacer eso? ¿Quién te crees para besarme cuando se te antoje?- seguía viéndolo a los ojos -¿quién te crees para mirarme de esa manera?- preguntó retadora

Vegeta siguió mirándola hasta que nuevamente, un beso se dio entre ambos, pero al contrario de las otras veces, esta vez no fue un beso furtivo, sino uno suave, se podría decir, romántico, donde el príncipe rosó los labios femeninos suavemente, introduciendo su lengua en cuanto ella correspondió.

Ambos se dedicaron a saborear mutuamente sus bocas, deleitándose y entregándose mutuamente en aquel beso, profundo y sincero que se profesaron, Vegeta por primera vez en su vida, le importaba que ella le correspondiera a sus besos y caricias, mientras que Bulma, ya no se resistía, al contrario, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, hicieron una pausa para respirar

-¿Ahora qué Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma agitada y también, rendida -¿tendrás sexo conmigo para luego desecharme?- preguntó con cierto temor y también, a modo de reto

-No- respondió él, y acercó sus labios al oído de Bulma –pero te daré una oportunidad, si no quieres que ahorita mismo te lleve conmigo y te haga el amor como nunca te lo han hecho, entonces aléjate de mi- su voz era endemoniadamente sensual

Los ojos de la terrícola se abrieron a más no poder ante esas palabras, podía irse, podía correr y él no iría por ella, pero en vez de eso, aferró con más fuerza su abrazo al cuello del príncipe

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Vegeta recordó la primera noche en que él y su amada terrícola hicieron el amor -No importa… yo… yo debo continuar, no llegué hasta este punto para no concluir mi viaje- dijo con firmeza

-Suerte entonces- dijo la guardiana, dando media vuelta y regresando a la región de la cual debía cuidar

Vegeta observó aquel río de aguas púrpuras, respiró -Voy por ti… Espérame Bulma- pronunció decididamente, antes de lanzarse al río

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Vegeta continúa en su viaje por el inframundo, y ahora tiene que atravesar el infierno ¿Qué tormentos le tocará ver y sentir?_

_Datos interesantes: Freyja es el nombre de una de las diosas mayores en la mitología nórdica y germánica, es descrita como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. La gente la invocaba para obtener felicidad en el amor, asistir en los partos y para tener buenas estaciones… pero aquí usé el nombre de Freyja para llamar a la guardiana de la antesala de la muerte._

_Todo lo que dice Freyja antes de la aparición de Esus, son frases tomadas y traducidas de la canción "Anteroom of Death" de Tarja Turunen_

_Nos leemos a la próxima :-) ¿reviews?_


	33. El río de los Tormentos

_**Galaxylam84:**__ De hecho si, ahorita son los capítulos más intensos de la trama. Y como te dije por PM, Vegeta adora a su familia aunque se haga el duro, no por nada fue capaz de hacerse explotar por ellos ;-)_

_**Gadak:**__ Y lo que le falta por viajar, recordemos que tiene que atravesar tooooodo el reino de los muertos incluído el terrible infierno. En este UA el infierno si es un lugar horrible de tormentos, no el divertido infiernogro XD Odette y Vilandra se preocupan mucho por Vegeta, pero Odette en ese aspecto lo demuestra más emocionalmente mientras que Vili es más evasiva en ese aspecto (intenta ocuparse, lo atiende, va por el doctor, organiza, etc)_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ mmmm… no sabría decirte, igual y si has leído algo parecido, me basé en muchas cosas para hacer estos capítulos, como dije, mitología, religión, la divina comedia, etc. Esperemos que Vegeta aguante el viaje_

_**Yushi:**__ jajajja, si es nuevo ese diálogo, en la original Vegeta no gritaba eso, pero pues, tenía que citar la película de la batalla de los dioses, sería imperdonable que con todo lo que ha pasado, no hiciera que el príncipe gritara ¡NADIE TOCA A MI BULMA! Jajajajaja. A ti por lo visto te encanta que sus hermanas le den sus buenos trancazos a Vegeta, jajajaja XD primero que Odette lo golpeara y ahora que Vili lo apuñale XD jajajaja. Saludos!_

_Comencemos con la travesía de Vegeta por el río Cocytus… que yo llamaría un "pre-infierno"… ya verán porqué_

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**EL RÍO DE LOS TORMENTOS**

-Espérame Bulma... ¡Voy por ti!- dijo el príncipe antes de arrojarse a aquel río de aguas púrpuras. Comenzó a avanzar un poco en la superficie -no me siento extraño...- sonrió con arrogancia -Por lo visto, todo lo que dicen de este lugar son meras exageraciones- dijo el príncipe para sí mismo

Se sumergió entonces en aquel río para nadar por debajo del agua, por unos instantes todo estuvo bien, sin embargo "Me duele" pensó el príncipe cuando una punzada en el pecho se hizo presente. No le dio mayor importancia a aquella incómoda sensación, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, aquella opresión que sentía se intensificaba cada vez más "¿Pero qué demonios?" pensó con desesperación mientras nadaba con suma dificultad. El dolor en el pecho comenzó a ser insoportable, tanto que obligó al príncipe a abrir la boca por el instinto de querer respirar o gritar, sintiendo ahogamiento, desesperación, y un asqueroso sabor amargo y muy, muy salado

"¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ!" pensó el abatido príncipe, quien comenzó a moverse dentro del agua desesperadamente. Agitaba brazos y piernas, hasta que empezó a nadar hacia la superficie. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas pero, quizá porque de verdad estaba muy sumergido, o tal vez por las horribles sensaciones que le oprimían, pero por más que el príncipe nadaba, no lograba llegar a la superficie "No recuerdo haberme sumergido tanto... ¡DIABLOS!" pensaba mientras seguía nadando

Finalmente y después de un largo recorrido en ascenso que parecía no tener fin, consiguió sacar la cabeza tomando una gran bocanada de aire al salir -¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- preguntó con asombro al encontrarse en medio de un enorme océano púrpura que parecía no tener fin –de… de… desde la orilla… este río no parecía tan grande…- decía el príncipe completamente atónito ante la enorme masa de agua que le rodeaba

Sin poder observar ninguna orilla o algún lugar que definiera el límite de aquel río, el príncipe suspiró profundamente para reponerse del dolor que sentía, y entonces volvió a nadar pero esta vez, sin sumergirse. Había ya avanzado algunos metros –me siento mejor- dijo para sí mismo al ir disminuyendo cada vez más aquel dolor en el pecho

Siguió avanzando, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco –El Cocytus es un río formado por las lágrimas de aquellos que habitan el infierno, por eso me sentía tan mal- dijo el príncipe, se quedó pensativo unos momentos –si ya me siento mejor… eso… ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME ESTOY ALEJANDO DEL INFIERNO!- decía el príncipe en voz alta al meditar sobre el significado de aquel enorme río de dolor –Entre más me acerque al infierno… me sentiré cada vez peor…- titubeaba, sin embargo, el príncipe apretó fuertemente sus puños -¡NO IMPORTA SI ME VUELVO LOCO DE DESESPERACIÓN EN ESTE RÍO INFERNAL! Soy el príncipe saiyajin, un guerrero de clase alta… ¡Soy descendiente directo de los dioses!... debo… ¡DEBO SEGUIR!- exclamó Vegeta para entonces, transformarse en súper saiyajin y volver a sumergirse en aquel río de tormentos, avanzando tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permitían

_FLASHBACK_

En la sala de entrenamiento del palacio, un pequeño príncipe de no más de 3 años se enfrentaba a 3 saibaiman. Los pequeños seres verdes eran aguerridos y ponían en aprietos al pequeñito que si bien, su poder era tremendo considerando la edad que tenía, no dejaba de ser un niño que tenía poco de haberse iniciado en los entrenamientos

Sin embargo, el orgulloso principito era verdaderamente hábil, y después de muchos golpes, extendió ambas manos -¡HAAAA!- lanzó ráfagas de energía hacia aquellos seres

Una vez que pudo observar los cuerpos mutilados de los saibaiman, el príncipe sonrió –no son más que insectos- dijo con orgullo

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"No tuve… nunca tuve piedad cuando entrenaba" pensó el príncipe al recordar ese episodio de su infancia, sintiendo el horrible dolor en el pecho que le atormentaba "¡Tonterías! Los saibaiman eran sólo semillas… ¡Basuras!" agitaba la cabeza alejando aquel lejano recuerdo sin importancia, pero que en ese momento, mientras nadaba entre lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, lo hacía sentir una tremenda y agobiadora culpa

_FLASHBACK_

Era una mañana normal en Vejitasein, sin embargo, para los 3 hermanitos era un día especial, acababan de tener un gran desayuno, y tenían tiempo libre ya que, por alguna razón, Nappa estaba en algún lado, menos haciendo lo que debía, que era cuidando a los 3 pequeños, por lo que comenzaron un juego: Correr por todo el palacio atacándose mutuamente. En si tenían que lanzar bolas de energía unos contra otros, pero al mismo tiempo que debían también esquivarlas.

-¡HAAA! TOMEN ESTO!- decía el pequeño príncipe lanzando bolas de energía a sus hermanas

Odette esquivó el ataque de su hermano dando una vuelta, se tiró al suelo -¡HAAAA!- regresó un ataque a su hermano -¡TOMA ESTO VILI!- dijo mientras también atacaba a su hermana

Vilandra se ocultó en una pared para esquivar la energía de su gemela -¡Muy lenta Odette!- dijo la pequeña, formando bolas de energías, una en cada mano -¡HAAAAA!- las lanzó contra sus 2 hermanos

El juego de los 3 pequeños continuó del mismo modo, cada uno enviaba 2 ataques dirigidos a sus 2 combatientes y al mismo tiempo esquivaba la energía que les habían enviado. Aunque este jueguito ya había causado estragos en el pacillo del palacio, había estatuas rotas, paredes quemadas, etc.

En un movimiento, la pequeña Princesa Odette quedó en medio de sus 2 hermanos, para poder atacar a ambos, Sin embargo

-¡TOMA ESTO VEGETA!- dijo la pequeña Vilandra al enviar una energía contra su hermano mayor

El pequeño se disponía a disparar pero debía moverse, o el ataque de su hermana le iba a golpear -¡HAAAA!- lanzó una bola de energía sin cuidado ni control del ataque.

Ambas energías colisionaron en un mismo punto -AAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó Odette, quien recibió de lleno ambos ataques

El choque de las energías provocó una explosión que derrumbó a los otros dos pequeños, y llamó la atención de los guardias y de cierto monarca, quien ya iba en camino al lugar.

Vilandra y Vegeta se incorporaron luego de dicha explosión -¡Odette!- gritaron ambos pequeños al ver a su hermana en el suelo, y fueron corriendo con ella

El pequeño príncipe comenzó a mover a su hermana, intentando despertarla -¡Odette! Mocosa, levántate!- le decía

-¡Ya Odette!- dijo Vilandra –nos van a castigar por tu culpa- La realidad era que ambos chiquillos estaban asustados ante la posibilidad de haber matado a su hermana.

La princesa comenzó a reaccionar, para alivio de sus hermanos, pero para desgracia de ellos, el Rey, ya no estaba tan lejos de aquella escena. La pequeña Odette volvió en sí, se medio incorporó y se sentó en el suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, pero su llanto era silencioso… o bueno, tan silencioso como puede ser el llanto de un niño de 3 años

-¡YA VA A EMPEZAR A LLORAR LA MOCOSA!- dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

La princesa sólo se le quedó viendo a su hermano mayor con ojos de tristeza pero a la vez con mucho coraje

Vilandra se molestó por el llanto de su gemela -¡ODETTE! No puedes ir llorando por ahí, ¡ERES LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN! ¡YA NO SOMOS UNAS BEBÉS! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES LA PRINCESA!- dijo la pequeña, regañando a su hermana

-Me... me dolió mucho- dijo Odette en sollozos

-¿Acaso eres una debilucha Odette?- cuestionó el príncipe –se supone que eres mi hermana, ¡Y YO NO QUIERO UNA DEBILUCHA COMO HERMANA!- sentenció el pequeño príncipe

La pequeña continuaba llorando

-¡YA BASTA ODETTE!- dijo Vilandra, quien siempre buscaba estar a la par de su hermano en cuanto a fuerza y habilidades, y le molestaba que su hermana diera signos de debilidad por lo que, según ella misma, animaba a su gemela -¡Basta de lloriqueos! ¡Se supone que somos las guerreras más fuertes! ¡No puedes estar llorando!- increpaba

Justo estaban en eso cuando -¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ MOCOSOS?- exclamó el Rey Vegeta al ver toda la destrucción, a los 3 culpables, y a su princesa en el suelo llorando -¿QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE HACEN? ¿ACASO QUIEREN DESTRUIR EL PALACIO?- dijo sumamente molesto

La princesita, al ver a su padre, se levantó y corrió a abrazarse a una de las piernas de su progenitor –¡PADRE!- dijo sollozando

El pequeño príncipe estaba paralizado de miedo -Padre… nosotros…. Sólo…. Estábamos jugando- trataba de explicar lo sucedido

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Vegeta continuaba nadando con todas sus fuerzas por el Cocytus "Fui muy duro con mis hermanas… ¡Siempre presionándolas!" se reprochaba a sí mismo mentalmente. Nuevamente tuvo que agitar la cabeza violentamente "No… yo… yo las hice fuertes…" pensó, igual, para intentar alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza

_FLASHBACK_

Teniendo unos 5 años, Vegeta se encontraba en sus habitaciones en el palacio de Vejitasein, había terminado de vestirse –espero que en ese planeta que me dijo el Gran Freezer haya sujetos realmente fuertes- decía con emoción. Salió de sus aposentos con rumbo a la plataforma de despegue de naves donde su guardaespaldas, Nappa, le esperaba. Iba caminando cuando 2 pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó una de las niñas

El principito volteó a ver a sus hermanas –Conquistaré un planeta para el Gran Freezer, Odette- dijo emocionado

Su pequeña hermana sonrió -¡QUE BIEN!- dijo emocionada -¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

-¡ESO NO! ¡IRÉ SOLO!- dijo el pequeño irritado

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TÚ SÓLO TE DIVIERTAS VEGETA!- dijo una pequeñita de cola blanca -¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS PELEAR!- reclamaba a su hermano

-¡JAJAJJAJAAJJAA!- reía el príncipe –No insistas Vilandra- reprendió a su hermanita –Ustedes dos son muy pequeñas y no podrían hacer esto, iré sólo- dijo a sus hermanas

-¡LLÉVANOS CONTIGO VEGETA!- reclamaba la otra pequeña de cola marrón

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ODETTE!- reclamó el pequeño –El Gran Freezer me encargó A MI este planeta y seré yo quien lo conquiste- dijo en tono soberbio

-Entonces yo también le pediré al Gran Freezer que nos asigne un planeta con sujetos más fuertes que a donde tú vas- decía la pequeña Vilandra

-¡SI!- dijo Odette -¡Y NO VAMOS A INVITARTE VEGETAAAA!

-Ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mi mocosas- dijo el príncipe, dándoles la espalda –Ahora me voy, pero prometo llevarlas a la siguiente misión- dijo el chibi, continuando con su camino

-¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR VEGETA!- reclamaba la princesa

-¡Nosotras iremos a un planeta mejor que el tuyo, VAS A VEEEER!- dijo la enojada coliblanca a su hermano

Pocas horas después de que el príncipe y Nappa partieran de Vegitasein, Freezer llegó a la cercanía de aquel planeta con intenciones de destruirlo, siendo derrotado por el Rey Vegeta

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"De no ser… De no haber sido por mi padre… Freezer hubiera destruido el planeta entero seguramente… y por mi negligencia de llevarlas… mis dos hermanas estarían…" las lágrimas del propio príncipe se estaban mezclando con las lágrimas que formaban las aguas de ese terrible río "Yo… yo soy el mayor… debía llevarlas conmigo… si no hubiera sido por Bardock y su advertencia hacia mi padre… Odette y Vili…" agitó nuevamente su cabeza, pues en su cabeza se comenzaba a formar la imagen de su planeta destruido por aquel lagarto y por consecuencia, sus hermanas muertas a causa de ello

"Mi padre…" pensó el príncipe que ya no aguantaba el dolor y la incomodidad en el pecho, sentía que se asfixiaba y que su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más conforme avanzaba

_FLASHBACK_

La batalla entre padre e hijo continuaba en el aire, el príncipe atacaba sin piedad a su progenitor, mientras que, el ex rey después de un rato, se cansó de esquivar a su hijo y también atacaba, los golpes de uno y otro despedían un choque de energías realmente impresionante, y el daño que recibían, sobretodo el ex rey sería letal para cualquiera que no tuviera el nivel de ellos

En un momento de la pelea, ambos se separaron un momento -Vegeta, ya basta, no quiero enviarte al infierno hijo- dijo el ex monarca

El príncipe sonrió –el que se irá al infierno eres tú… papi- dijo con un sepulcral tono de voz, para entonces lanzar un ataque de ráfagas múltiples de energía en contra de su padre. El ex rey cruzó los brazos al frente para bloquear el ataque de su hijo, sufriendo heridas en brazos y piernas.

Una gran nube de humo rodeó al recién destronado monarca, Vegeta al ver eso respiró un poco aliviado después de haber atacado a su progenitor "Te lo tienes bien merecido padre" pensó el príncipe

En ese momento, el ex rey salió de entre el humo disparado en dirección a Vegeta, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire y provocando que el príncipe se doblara, dándole entonces un codazo en la espalda, y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. El príncipe se levantó con un poco de dificultad al principio, con el rostro temblando de furia

-No puedes contra mí Vegeta, soy más poderoso que tú, ¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJ…..- Un golpe de su primogénito justo en la boca del estómago cortó el discurso del ex monarca

-¡LO ERAS!- sentenció el príncipe -¿acaso no escuchaste a tu emperatriz hace un momento? ¡Tú ya no eres el rey! tú ya no eres nadie, así que por derecho, padre, ¡YO SOY EL REY AHORA!- exclamó el príncipe dando una patada giratoria y lanzando a su padre hacia un lado, estrellándolo en una de las paredes del templo. Vegeta se acercó lentamente hacia donde su progenitor había quedado.

El ex rey, con mucha más dificultad que Vegeta, ya sea por la edad, el cansancio de la pelea, y que había recibido mucho más daño por parte de su hijo, logró ponerse de pie para alzar el vuelo unos cuantos metros, juntó las manos y las llevó hacia atrás hacia un costado de su cabeza y comenzó a acumular energía

Vegeta estrechó la mirada "Atrévete si puedes" pensó el príncipe, volando hasta donde su padre se encontraba, el príncipe extendió piernas, y los brazos con las palmas de las manos extendidas, quedando en posición de "x", también comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos.

Padre e hijo estaban acumulando gran cantidad de energía cada quien, para lanzar un descomunal ataque en contra del otro -¡GALICK HOOOO!- gritó el ex monarca, lanzando una energía purpúrea contra de su primogénito

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- gritó el príncipe, lanzando una energía dorada contra su padre

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, desplegando una gran ola de energía alrededor y a su vez, formando una gran esfera de energía cuando ambas técnicas se encontraron, la esfera era mitad púrpura, mitad dorada, ambos sostenían un rayo del correspondiente color del ataque lanzado, dominando a veces Vegeta y a veces el ex monarca

El ex rey intentaba sostener su ataque "Jamás creí que todo llegara a éste punto… mis tres hijos en contra mía… pero no, ¡No me interesa lo que digan o piensen!... o lo que esa engreída que se dice mi hija ordene, ¡YO SOY EL REY!" pensaba el ex monarca, mientras su ataque iba dominando en el choque de energías

Vegeta recordaba momentos que él y la peliazul compartían, y el recuerdo de ella mirándole con desconfianza cuando recién la rescataron le causó una punzada en el corazón -Bulma- susurró el príncipe… a su mente vino la imagen del cuerpo de la terrícola sobre el altar del dios de la muerte, aparentemente sin vida -¡NADIE TOCA A MI BULMA!- exclamó el príncipe con todo el amor, el odio, la rabia y el dolor que era capaz de sentir, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su ki aumentó, empujó más las manos, el final flash lanzado dominó por sobre el galick ho de su progenitor

El ex rey observó asustado cómo toda la energía se venía en su contra –no… esto no está pasando… es imposible- musitaba temeroso, sintiendo la muerte aproximarse a él por la mano de su hijo, tal y como alguna vez él hiciera con su propio padre al derrocarlo -¡VEGETA!- dijo el ex rey cuando la energía de aquellos ataques letales le pegó de lleno

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Soy… soy un maldito traidor… que atentó contra su propio padre" pensó el príncipe invadido por una inmensa y horrible culpa, sentía que las fuerzas de su cuerpo se perdía, estaba al borde de la locura "No… no puedo dejarme vencer… ¡No ahora! Debo… debo resistir… ¡BULMA!" pensó el nombre de su mujer con todo el amor y la fuerza que su alma era capaz de albergar, desprendiendo una enorme aura dorada que lo rodeaba mientras seguía nadando incesantemente por aquel océano de lágrimas

Siguió avanzando sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, el agua era cada vez más y más caliente, terriblemente sofocante conforme el príncipe seguía su camino. Así también, las imágenes de sus pecados, desde los más insignificantes como pisar flores, hasta los más graves, como asesinar, venían a su mente cargados de culpa, dolor y desesperación, al mismo tiempo que no sólo el horrible dolor del pecho, sino calambres eléctricos recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un horrible tormento físico

"El infierno debe estar cerca" pensó el príncipe intentando mantenerse cuerdo mientras su mente y cuerpo sufrían por el efecto que causaba estar nadando en el Cocytus

El calor era cada vez más insoportable por lo que, una vez más, nadó desesperadamente en ascenso, intentando salir a la superficie. Después de mucho luchar por ello, finalmente el príncipe pudo sacar la cabeza, alzó su rosto y delante de él, pudo observar una edificación que parecía ser un fuerte con unas enormes puertas negras, por encima de los altos muros se veían luces rojas o anaranjadas –pareciera que algo se incendia ahí adentro- dijo Vegeta mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de aliviar, sin éxito, los malestares que sentía

Se quedó un momento quieto, intentando organizar sus ideas en medio de las sensaciones de dolor que lo recorrían, además de los recuerdos dolorosos que atormentaban su mente. Volvió a observar aquel fuerte que se veía a lo lejos, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa -¡LLEGUÉ AL INFIERNO!- exclamó el príncipe, quien prosiguió a nadar por sobre la superficie del agua para llegar a aquel lugar

*********************************** **TEMPLO SAIYAJIN** **********************************

Vilandra, Zorn y el doctor finalmente llegaron ante el altar de Esus donde Heron, Odette y Gokú se encontraban en el suelo alrededor del príncipe atendiéndole. Kakarotto se percató del arribo de su mujer, por lo que se levantó y caminó hacia ella

Al llegar, la emperatriz fue directo a su esposo -¿Cómo sigue Vegeta?- le preguntó con preocupación

Kakarotto volteó a ver a su inconsciente cuñado –No creo que la esté pasando muy bien- dijo con seriedad

La expresión de la coliblanca se tornó en angustia -¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

Gokú sostuvo las manos de su mujer -Su rostro… sus expresiones son…- suspiró -…donde sea que esté, se puede ver que no es un lugar agradable- dijo el saiyajin, quien rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su mujer quien se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido de preocupación que pudiera traicionarla

-¿PERO QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ AL PRÍNCIPE?- dijo Zorn sorprendido de ver el cuerpo tendido de Vegeta

Odette volteó al oír aquella voz, se levantó con rapidez para ir con su prometido -¡Zorn!- exclamó alegremente

La coliblanca volteó a ver al médico -Doctor, revise a mi hermano- ordenó ella

-¡Si majestad!- El médico saiyajin fue a donde yacía el príncipe, observando de inicio la herida –Hay que llevarlo a un tanque de regeneración, estará bien en pocos minutos- dijo el doctor

-¡NO SE ATREVA A HACER ESO!... aún- exclamó Vilandra

-La herida de su alteza no es grave, de verdad que no tardará en sanar en el tanque- insistía el médico

-¡YA SÉ QUE LA HERIDA NO ES GRAVE, YO MISMA SE LA HICE!- increpó la coliblanca -¿CREE QUE EL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN MORIRÍA O ESTARÍA EN RIESGO DE MUERTE POR UNA TONTERÍA ASÍ? ¡POR FAVOR!- la emperatriz se acercó al doctor –escuche, usted está aquí para mantener estable a mi hermano hasta que el despierte, ¿de acuerdo? No puede despertarlo antes o voy a tener que… prescindir de sus servicios… doctor- dijo en tono amenazante

El médico tragó saliva –c.. c… Como ordene, sagrada majestad- se quedó junto al príncipe atendiéndole y tomando sus signos vitales

La emperatriz observaba al médico que estaba con su hermano, después volteó hacia donde su hermana y el canciller de Namek se encontraban –ahora vuelvo- le dijo a su ahora esposo, para dirigirse a donde se encontraban su gemela y el prometido de ella –Zorn- dijo la coliblanca

-¿Si majestad?- prguntó el canciller

Vilandra suspiró -Como debiste haber escuchado en palacio, mi padre ya no es más el rey, en cuanto Vegeta regrese, comenzarán los preparativos para la coronación de él como nuevo rey, y de Odette como reina…- hizo una breve pausa –a lo que voy es, que es obvio que se anulará el compromiso entre Keiza y Vegeta, lo mismo Kaleb y yo ahora que me casé con Gokú- dijo mientras volteaba para ver de reojo a su marido

Zorn sonrió -Felicidades por su boda majestad, ahora que lo menciona- dijo el diplomático

Vilandra asintió con una sonrisa en agradecimiento –Ustedes en cambio, será única y exclusivamente su decisión y son totalmente libres para elegir si desean estar juntos y casarse o no, ya no es más una imposición ni un deber, así que piensen bien ambos lo que quieren hacer. Y si es su deseo casarse, de antemano digo Zorn, que será un honor tener como cuñado a alguien que siempre ha demostrado su valor como guerrero y su lealtad ante el imperio- dijo ella

Zorn hizo una reverencia –Agradezco su confianza, majestad- dijo el noble

Vilandra dio la media vuelta y regresó a donde se encontraba su esposo, observando cómo su hermano era atendido por el médico pero además, viendo con angustia las muecas de dolor del príncipe

La princesa de pronto no sabía que sentir, su compromiso no era ya ninguna oposición como en un inicio lo fue pero, ¿de verdad lo había sido todo este tiempo? "Amé a Zorn desde que era niña… y cuando se fue… pensé que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como él… luego llegó Raditz que no hizo más que humillarme… y Zorn regresó a mi vida y ahora… fui su mujer…" pensaba la princesa, hasta que las manos de su prometido en las suyas interrumpieron su tren de ideas

Zorn tomó las manos de la princesa, besándolas tiernamente –ésta decisión Odette, es completamente tuya y lo que elijas, estará bien- decía el noble, quien ahora su expresión la tornó en seriedad –pero si quiero que sepas, que hace mucho dejaste de ser para mí un deber- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, se inclinó hacia el oído de Odette –Además que fue cierto, esa noche que tuvimos juntos, te hice el amor mi princesa, y quisiera seguir haciéndote el amor cada día durante el resto de nuestras vidas- susurró en el oído de su prometida

La princesa suspiró ruborizada –Zorn, yo… yo también hice el amor contigo esa noche, nunca creí que pasaría antes de mi noche de bodas… pero no me arrepiento de nada- dijo ella

-Piensa bien las cosas, mientras tanto y si prefieres, me voy de aquí- dijo el canciller

-¡NO!...- exclamó la princesa –quédate Zorn… ha sido un día de locos- dijo con melancolía

El canciller sonrió ante ello –Aquí estoy entonces, y estaré siempre contigo- dijo él mientras rodeaba la cintura de su princesa con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo la cabeza de ella recargarse en uno de sus hombros

******************************** **ORILLA DEL RÍO COCYTUS** *******************************

Después de padecer al nadar e incluso, tragar el agua de aquel río formado por lágrimas de espantoso sufrimiento, el príncipe llegó por fin a la orilla del Cocytus. Era una playa de arena negra, como aquella que había en los extremos del río Aqueronte.

Vegeta se recostó un momento boca arriba para poderse reponer. Descansó un poco, su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco –Ese río… ¿tan grandes son los horrores del infierno como para que sea tan pesada esa agua?- se preguntó el príncipe mientras veía el cielo oscuro y los reflejos anaranjados, provenientes del fuerte que había observado desde el agua

El príncipe se levantó, observando el territorio y sobretodo el edificio principal, aquella fortaleza quedaba a unos pocos metros cuesta arriba -Ese debe ser el infierno- respiró hondamente –debo seguir- dijo con firmeza.

Comenzó entonces a caminar por aquella playa de arena negra cuesta arriba, hasta que después de un gran y pesado recorrido, frente al príncipe se erguía la entrada de aquella fortaleza, las paredes eran inmensamente altas, y la puerta era de hierro que se veía tremendamente pesado, y en el marco de aquella entrada como decoración, se observaban rostros en lo que parecía ser ónix, los rostros eran desgarradores, de dolor y llanto, caras deformadas quejándose de un dolor indescriptible, otros eran rostros mutilados, como derretidos, y otros, eran monstruos aterradores sonrientes

Vegeta quedó un segundo viendo aquella peculiar decoración –Bien…. Aquí voy- exclamó el príncipe para entonces tocar a la puerta

Después de unos segundos, aquella enorme puerta de pesado hierro se abrió lentamente, dejando ver sólo humo y oscuridad, aún así, el príncipe entró en aquel sitio, y aquella pesada puerta de hierro se cerró de golpe detrás de él provocando un sonido seco y a la vez, perturbador

-No hay más vuelta atrás- dijo el príncipe para sí mismo mientras caminaba por un oscuro túnel, hasta llegar a un sitio árido, totalmente rocoso, la atmósfera era color rojo-anaranjado, y hacía calor, mucho calor -¡QUE ASCO!- hizo una tremenda mueca de disgusto, y es que percibió un asqueroso hedor a muerte y podredumbre -¡ES LA PESTE MÁS ASQUEROSA QUE HE OLIDO EN MI VIDA! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE PUDRE EN ESTE LUGAR?- espetó el príncipe mientras cubría su nariz, en un fallido intento de no percibir aquella horrible peste que lo sofocaba, aunado al daño que ya tenía producto de su travesía por el Cocytus, y claro, al horrible calor que había en el infierno

En el lugar retumbó una voz –La peste que percibes, son las almas que aquí se pudren cada segundo de aquellos que fueron malvados en vida y han sido condenados a sufrir un eterno tormento que tortura y pudre sus almas, y jamás encontrarán el alivio de la muerte- dijo aquella misteriosa voz varonil

El príncipe volteó a su alrededor -¿Qué?… ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó mientras buscaba a aquel que había respondido a su cuestionamiento sobre el asqueroso hedor que percibía

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Vegeta ha llegado finalmente al infierno ¿Quién será su anfitrión? ¿Qué verá en ese lugar?_

_Sobre los flashback cuando el príncipe y sus hermanas son niños, pueden ver las escenas completas, si gustan, en mi fic "Recuerdos de la infancia" _

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo, comienza el recorrido por los 9 círculos infernales… ¿logrará Vegeta superar todos y cada uno de los niveles del infierno? _

_Saludos! ¿Reviews?_


	34. El Infierno: Círculos 1, 2 y 3

_**Yushi:**__ jajajajajaja… no spoilees jajajjaa, si, a Vegeta le tocó tragar lágrimas de los condenados al infierno, iiiuuuuc, pobre! La cantidad de capítulos por el infierno… pues ahorita de un jalón me aventé los primeros tres, pero pues, quien sabe si me acabe el infierno en 3 capítulos de 3 niveles cada uno, o… no sé, a ver qué se me ocurre, jejejejeje… porque de hecho quiero reescribir el infierno, así que veamos qué tal resulta_

_**Gadak:**__ Pues… el río sólo eran las lágrimas de dolor y angustia, pero ahora tendrá que ver cómo los condenados sufren y son torturados, y pues… veamos si le afectará o no eso, pero pues, si quiere salvar a Bulma, tendrá que aguantar_

_**Valen Minene:**__ El viaje por el infierno será duro, muy duro, y de por si el río fue un tormento, le falta presenciar los castigos en los 9 niveles. Jejeje, entiendo que se te venga a la mente la saga de Hades, finalmente hay elementos comunes, pero por eso hice la aclaración por aquello de que no piensen que me piratié Saint Seiya, jajjaja. Zorn es un príncipe azul en caballo blanco, yo también quiero uno para mi… Y UN VEGETA! Jajajjajaa_

_**Galaxylam84:**__ Vegeta es capaz de aguantar muchas cosas, pero pobre, ahorita tiene que pasar por el lugar más hostil de la creación de mi perversa mente, jejejeje… todo sea por Bulma y Trunks_

_Nyu Chan: espero te guste conocer los primeros 3 niveles infernales :)_

_**Hinata Yaoi:**__ Si, es probable que en algún relato de mitología hayas visto los elementos que usé yo. Aún falta para que Vegeta llegue al paraíso, antes de eso, tiene que atravesar todo el infierno, veamos qué tal le va._

_Recuerden que en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" pueden encontrar las imágenes de los personajes que aquí aparecen, como Freyja por ejemplo con la máscara de cuernos, también los ángeles infernales y claro, los vestidos que usan Bulma y las hermanas de Vegeta en la historia, además del amuleto de la llave que Vegeta usa para atravesar el inframundo, etcétera. Si lo buscan por link, después de facebook punto com y la diagonal le ponen VilandraOdetteVegeta y les llevará directo a la página :D_

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**EL INFIERNO, CÍRCULOS 1, 2 Y 3**

El príncipe volteó a su alrededor -¿Qué?… ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó mientras buscaba a aquel que había respondido a su cuestionamiento sobre el asqueroso hedor que percibía

Frente al príncipe y envuelto en flamas azules, apareció un hombre musculoso de piel azul con un taparrabos negro donde tenía una espada a la cintura, y enormes alas de ángel negras –Mi nombre es Malik, el guardián del infierno, y líder de todos los ángeles guardianes del infierno- dijo el ángel

-Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo el príncipe

El guardián se le quedó viendo -No he sido informado de tu ingreso al infierno, es extraño que los jueces del inframundo cometan este tipo de errores… de hecho, es insólito- dijo pensativo mientras se agarraba la barbilla reflexionando en ello –tendremos que esperar a ver qué castigo se te impondrá por tus crímenes- dijo Malik

El príncipe le miró con ceño fruncido -¡A MI NO ME APLICAS NINGUN CASTIGO! si no te dijeron nada es porque no estoy muerto- dijo él

-¿ACASO QUIERES ENGAÑARME SAIYAJIN?- preguntó el ángel de piel azul con molestia -Los vivos no pertenecen a este mundo- sonrió maliciosamente –además, no es la primera vez que un condenado quiere engañarme para librarse del tormento- dijo el guardián

-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES! Yo continuaré mi camino, debo llegar al palacio de Brigid- dijo el príncipe

Malik desenvainó su espada y dirigió el filo directo al cuello del Príncipe para amenazarle -¡NO TE DEJARE IR SINO AL RÍO FLEJETONTE SAIYAJIN!- exclamó el guardián

Vegeta sonrió de modo soberbio -¿acaso me quieres retar?- apartó con sus dedos la espada del guardián –angelito- dijo sarcástico

-¿Acaso quieres provocarme saiyajin? ¡Éste es el infierno!- el ángel frunció el seño –No hay escapatoria de éste lugar- dijo él

Vegeta buscó entre sus ropas, y sacó la llave del inframundo -¿Ésta es prueba suficiente de que no miento?- preguntó con fastidio

Malik volvió a enfundar su espada –Eres libre entonces de cruzar por el infierno- dijo el ángel

-¡ESO HARÉ!- exclamó el príncipe, quien se disponía a avanzar

-¡No tan rápido Príncipe!- exclamó el ángel, deteniendo las intenciones del saiyajin

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó Vegeta con fastidio

-Ven conmigo- aquel ángel de alas negras comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el príncipe

Ambos caminaron por un camino rocoso, a medida que avanzaban, la temperatura subía, y subía, y subía, Malik estaba perfecto, pero Vegeta estaba sudando bastante debido al gran calor en ascenso. El lugar era totalmente rocoso, habían una especie de árboles… ramas… alguna vez posiblemente fueron plantas, ahora, solo ramas secas y quemadas por aquel calor sofocante, toda la atmósfera era de color rojo-anaranjado

Después de caminar un rato, ambos detuvieron sus pasos -Hemos llegado- dijo el ángel

El príncipe se detuvo al borde del camino junto al ángel –PE… PE… ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- preguntó sorprendido al observar un enorme precipicio, dividido en niveles y descendía en modo cónico, de cada nivel, se formaba una caída de agua encendida en fuego que caía al fondo, donde había un mar de fuego, parecido a la lava de un volcán. Se alcanzaban a escuchar tremendos alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento

-ayúdenme por favor

-¡piedad, piedad!

-¡Perdón por mis pecados!

-¡piedad! ¡Déjenos salir de aquí! ¡Piedad!

-¡No más por favor!

Vegeta se quedó petrificado, muchas veces en su vida escuchó súplicas, pero nunca así pues los gritos eran desgarradores, denotaban un sufrimiento indescriptible, una agonía terrible producto de los horrores que eran infligidos a aquellos seres que habían pecado en vida, y las voces se escuchaban totalmente desgarradas por el dolor, más que las palabras, era el tono y la manera de gritar la que helaba la sangre

-Que no te aflija el dolor de éstos pecadores, merecen todos y cada tormento que les ocasiona ese dolor- decía el ángel con frialdad

-que… ¿qué hay ahí abajo?- preguntó el príncipe

-Son los nueve niveles del infierno, los jueces del inframundo determinan a dónde va cada alma según sus acciones y pecados cometidos en vida- respondió Malik

Temeroso de la posible respuesta -¿Dónde queda la salida del infierno?- preguntó el príncipe

El guardián sonrió –Tienes que atravesar los 9 círculos del infierno uno por uno, encontrarás a más guardianes en cada esfera, ordenaré que cada guardián te encamine por su nivel para salvaguardar tu integridad. Una vez que salgas del noveno círculo que es el más bajo, la salida no estará lejos- explicó

-Iré entonces- dijo con determinación el príncipe

-Es tu decisión saiyajin, y si quieres continuar por este camino, entonces ven conmigo- el ángel caminó por la orilla de aquel precipicio hacia su lado izquierdo. Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a una cueva, donde el calor se concentraba más y el hedor a podredumbre también crecía –Llegamos- dijo Malik

La entrada de la cueva tenía inscrito un símbolo, y debajo una inscripción: _wahid_ _(pueden ver el símbolo por facebook)_ -Uno… - dijo el príncipe -¿Es la entrada al primer círculo del infierno?- preguntó el saiyajin

Malik asintió con la cabeza –Aquí comienza tu travesía por el infierno, una vez que entres, no hay vuelta atrás saiyajin- dijo el ángel

El príncipe tocía incesantemente por aquella sofocante y asquerosa atmósfera que le rodeaba –Allá voy- exclamó el príncipe antes de adentrarse en aquella cueva

-Que los dioses te protejan, Saiyajin- dijo Malik

Vegeta se adentró entonces en aquella cueva, la cual estaba en completa oscuridad, no permitiéndole saber por dónde pisaba, sin embargo, a sus pies sentía y escuchaba crujidos conforme avanzaban, por lo que supuso que el rocoso suelo estaba lleno de ramas secas.

Siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó que los lamentos y súplicas se intensificaban –la salida no debe estar lejos- dijo para sí mismo, y en efecto, no tardó en salir de aquel oscuro túnel, siendo recibido por un calor aún peor que el que sentía inicialmente, y el hedor a podredumbre y muerte, era tan insoportable que además de toz, le provocaba arcadas de asco

Una infernal y extraña melodía de violín se escuchó en el lugar, llamando la atención del príncipe -Tú eres el saiyajin que debe atravesar el infierno ¿cierto?- preguntó una bella chica de piel pálida, alas y vestido azul y cabello gris hasta los hombros que sostenía un violín en el cual tocaba una siniestra melodía _(se las posteo en facebook)_

El príncipe asintió –Supongo que tú eres el ángel que custodia este nivel- dijo él

La guardiana dejó de tocar su violín –Así es, y deja decir que es agradable tener una visita a quien no deba quemar como combustible para el río, aunque no puedo decir que es un placer que estés aquí- dijo ella

-Debo llegar hasta el segundo círculo infernal, ¿vas a ayudarme?- preguntó el príncipe

La chica asintió con la cabeza-Te guiaré hasta donde comienza el camino al siguiente nivel, te advierto que, aunque mis compañeros y yo estemos ya acostumbrados, no es un camino fácil de recorrer para los vivos de buen corazón- dijo ella

-¡Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE YO TENGO UN BUEN CORAZÓN!- exclamó el orgulloso príncipe

La chica se le quedó viendo y extendió los brazos –vivo en el infierno, convivo cada segundo con seres realmente despreciables, y tú… tú no eres como los que aquí habitan, tu eres como los que se encuentran en el paraíso, por eso digo que no te será fácil el viaje por el infierno- dijo ella

-Fácil o no, debo seguir, tengo que llegar al palacio de Brigid a como dé lugar- dijo el principe

-Está bien, sígueme entonces- la chica comenzó a caminar, después de unos metros, por el suelo se veían caudales pequeños de algo parecido a la lava volcánica, sin embargo la consistencia era más ligera, pero esos caudales estaban completamente incendiados –Estamos en la caldera del infierno, es el primer nivel, aquí vienen aquellos que fueron tan holgazanes en vida, que nunca hicieron nada de provecho y al contrario, se aprovecharon de los demás para ellos no hacer nada, y aquí, ellos servirán como combustible para el río flegetonte- explicaba el ángel

Vegeta sólo caminaba inexpresivo, observando aquel lugar, y como monstruosos seres tipo gárgola, arrastraban por el suelo a lo que parecían ser personas, puesto que eran siluetas negras humanoides. Los arrastraban por el piso mientras los condenados lloraban y se aferraban al piso sin éxito. Observó a dónde los llevaban y se quedó helado al ver eso

Los habitantes de ese círculo infernal eran arrojados a una especie de fosa de un líquido que parecía ser alquitrán incendiado. Las gárgolas los arrastraban hasta ahí y los sumergían en aquella fosa, donde se incendiaban arrancándoles horrorosos gritos de agonía, y seguían incendiándose sin que llegara el fin de aquello, ni nada para consolarles, sino que se seguirían quemando por la eternidad

El príncipe observaba eso incrédulo además de asqueado, puesto que el hedor del lugar era insoportable, además de que el observar los cuerpos derretidos y deformados aún quemándose con la carne y/o los órganos expuestos, además de la sangre de ellos escurriendo e incendiándose, no era una imagen muy agradable

-No dejes que estos pecadores te afecten- dijo la guardiana –Sólo obtienen su merecido- dijo con voz fría

El príncipe siguió caminando detrás del ángel que le guiaba por la orilla de aquella fosa, intentando, sin éxito, evadir el horroroso panorama del que era testigo

Ambos siguieron caminando, y mientras que, obviamente aquella ángel de hermosas alas azules ni se inmutaba por las torturas aplicadas a los condenados de su nivel, Vegeta se asqueaba y además, le era necesario voltear la mirada ante la brutalidad del sufrimiento de los pecadores "Y este es sólo el primer nivel" pensó el príncipe

-Así es, cada nivel es peor y peor, según la magnitud de los pecados de los condenados- dijo la guardiana

"¿Acaso leyó mi mente?" se preguntó el príncipe sorprendido, mientras intentaba no respirar por la nariz para soportar la podredumbre de aquella atmósfera, y el asco de ver los órganos de quienes se quemaban en la fosa, reventar y sangrar para luego ser restituidos y volver a padecer aquella agonía una y otra vez

Después de un gran recorrido, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de otra cueva –Aquí es- dijo la chica

Tenía un símbolo en la parte superior _(se los pongo en facebook)_ y abajo del símbolo, decía "itneen" –dos- dijo el príncipe al leer la inscripción

La guardiana asintió con la cabeza -Exacto, ésta es la entrada al siguiente nivel del infierno, los horrores que verás son peores que los que hay aquí- dijo ella

El príncipe apretó un puño -No importa, debo seguir, no importa a qué tenga que enfrentarme, o las torturas que tendré que ver… no he llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencido- dijo con determinación

-Buena suerte saiyajin, hasta aquí te he acompañado, busca al guardián del siguiente nivel- dijo la chica

El príncipe ingresó por aquella oscura caverna, decidido a seguir su travesía por el infierno. Atravesó aquel oscuro camino a ciegas, simplemente escuchando el crujir bajo sus pies, hasta que finalmente pudo salir de aquel lugar

-¡Qué asco!- exclamó mientras tocía fuertemente –Entre más avance esta peste es peor- dijo el príncipe mientras intentaba respirar dificultosamente, ya que además del olor a quemado y podrido que cada vez se intensificaba, también el calor era cada vez peor, además de una pesada atmósfera que le dificultaba maniobrar

-Bienvenido saiyajin, te estaba esperando- dijo una mujer morena con un vestido negro, alas de ángel negras y azul marino y el cabello largo entre negro y azul, con un pentagrama tatuado en la frente _(imagen disponible por facebook)_

-Bien, como supongo que tu eres la guardiana de este nivel no pienso perder el tiempo, muéstrame la entrada al siguiente círculo- dijo tajante el príncipe mientras seguía tosiendo

El ángel arqueó la ceja -¡Vaya modales los tuyos!- dijo con ironía –si, te llevaré a la entrada del tercer círculo, pero al menos podrías ser más cortés- dijo ella

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías- espetó el príncipe

-Sígueme entonces saiyajin- dijo la chica quien empezó a caminar por el lugar seguida por el príncipe. Por el suelo se observaban pequeñísimos riachuelos de fuego –Ten cuidado de no pisar esos riachuelos, son caudales del flegetonte, y si caes en ellos o sus flamas te rozan, te quedarás atrapado para siempre quemándote en el río de fuego- dijo la guardiana

Vegeta caminaba detrás del ángel, observando a su alrededor, observaba a siluetas de gente, igual que en el nivel anterior, simples siluetas negras humanoides, pero aquí, sus lenguas salían de su boca y hablaban, en medio de gritos guturales de dolor por parte del condenado. El príncipe observó cómo los mismos seres parecidos a gárgolas sujetaban a cada condenado y cuando la lengua dejaba de hablar, era arrancada de su portador en medio de dolorosas convulsiones del condenado, para entonces ser arrojada a alguno de los caudales de fuego. Por si eso fuera poco, una vez que la lengua era arrancada, volvía a crecer una nueva, que hablaba por si sola sin que el torturado pudiera detenerla

-¿Qué clase de castigo es este?- preguntó el príncipe al observar aquellas escenas

-Estás en el infierno donde los mentirosos son castigados por todas las falsedades que dijeron en vida- dijo la chica ángel –En este lugar, sus lenguas dejan de ser sus cómplices y revelan toda la verdad que ocultaron, eso los tortura y llena de vergüenza, y cuando su lengua deja de hablar, se convierte en combustible del fuego para que una nueva lengua la reemplace y todo vuelve a empezar, una y otra vez por la eternidad- explicó ella

El príncipe siguió caminando por aquel lugar, en medio de aquellas almas que eran torturadas por las mentiras que habían dicho en vida, asqueado por la manera tan bestial en que las lenguas eran arrancadas, además de las expresiones y convulsiones de dolor por parte de cada condenado

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!- dijo el príncipe al sentir una mano en su bota

-piedad- decía débilmente la negra silueta humanoide de lo que parecía, en vida fue una mujer –piedad- suplicó nuevamente

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el príncipe mientras agitaba su pie para liberarse de la mano que lo sujetaba

La lengua de aquella alma torturada salió de su boca –¡YO CONVENCÍ AL REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN PARA ALIARSE CON FREEZER! ¡YO SABÍA QUE FREEZER ESCLAVIZARÍA A LOS SAIYAJIN! ¡YO FUI! ¡YO LO HICE! ¡ENGAÑÉ A MI ESPOSO PARA ACEPTAR ESE TRATO Y VENGARME DE ÉL!- gritaba la lengua de aquella condenada

El príncipe se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esto -¿Acaso en vida fuiste la reina Onionte?- preguntó el príncipe al reconocer la historia de la que esa lengua hablaba

Mientras la torturada sufría al no poder controlar sus palabras, y mientras el dolor y la culpa atormentaban su alma, su lengua siguió -¡Yo fui la Gran Reina Onionte! ¡Convencí al Rey Vegeta de casarme con su hijo! Y cuando el muy idiota se volvió rey ¡Yo fui quien le presentó a Freezer! ¡Yo le dije que eso llevaría a los saiyajin a la gloria! ¡Yo, La Reina Onionte!- revelaba aquella lengua –Siempre lo odié, desde que me tomó por primera vez odié a Vegeta, mi vida con él fue un fastidio, pero todo lo hice por ser la Reina- con esta última frase, una gárgola sujetó a quien en vida, fuera la primer esposa del ex Rey Vegeta, y otra gárgola tomó la lengua, arrancándola brutalmente de su boca y arrojándola en uno de los caudales de fuego

Vegeta estrechó la mirada –por tu causa… los saiyajin casi fuimos exterminados… por lo visto tuviste tu merecido- dijo el príncipe mientras se alejaba de quien fuera la primer esposa de su padre

Aquella bella ángel de alas negras y azules seguida por el príncipe continuaron su camino, en medio de verdades reveladas por las lenguas de los condenados, además de la brutalidad con que eran arrancadas de las bocas. Así siguieron hasta llegar a una nueva caverna con el símbolo de una especie de "r" _(disponible en facebook)_ y la inscripción: talata

-Tres- dijo el príncipe

La guardiana asintió con la cabeza –hasta aquí he llegado contigo, atraviesa la caverna y habrás llegado al tercer nivel del infierno- dijo ella

El príncipe se detuvo un momento ante aquella caverna puesto que, si bien ya sea porque la enrarecida y asquerosa atmósfera caliente del lugar lo incomodaba de un modo insoportable, o tal vez, en realidad sentía pena por atestiguar aquellas torturas, el punto era que Vegeta titubeaba en si continuar o no

_FLASHBACK_

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban, como cada noche, en la habitación del príncipe, haciendo el amor apasionadamente. El príncipe embestía con pasión y a la vez, delicadeza a su mujer –Eres mía terrícola… sólo mía… Eres mi mujer- susurró el príncipe en el oído de la peliazul

Bulma temblaba de placer debajo del príncipe, aferrándose a la espalda del saiyajin –Si Vegeta… ¡Soy toda tuya!- exclamó cuando un orgasmo la invadió por completo

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentir el orgasmo de su mujer, y además, las uñas de ella clavándose pasionalmente en su espalda, el príncipe se volvió loco de pasión, terminando dentro de ella. Después de unos instantes, Vegeta se recostó en la cama, y Bulma se abrazó a él, acurrucándose en el pecho del príncipe –Te amo Vegeta- fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la terrícola antes de dormir, rendida luego de un arduo día, y de un apasionado encuentro con su príncipe

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"No puedo darme por vencido" pensó el príncipe. Apretó los puños y se introdujo en esa caverna a toda velocidad, tan rápido como sus piernas, en esas incómodas circunstancias, eran capaces de avanzar.

Vegeta estuvo corriendo un rato, sin embargo, el cansancio provocado por tan hostil lugar, le forzó a detenerse un par de ocasiones, ya que su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado, además de que el calor aumentaba a cada paso que daba "Debo continuar… ¡Debo seguir adelante!" pensó el príncipe mientras agitaba la cabeza y seguía su camino, dispuesto a salir al tercer nivel del infierno. Finalmente, salió de aquella caverna -¡QUÉ DIABLOS!- exclamó al casi resbalarse al ingresar a ese lugar

-Cuidado de dónde pisas, príncipe saiyajin- dijo un apuesto joven de alas y ropas grises, piel blanca y cabellos platinados –Estás en el tercer círculo del infierno, aquí, aquellos que cometieron el pecado de la gula, y acumularon bienes en vida sin importarles el prójimo, se arrastran en el fango y son bombardeados por pesados granizos que los golpean y sumergen más en el fango- explicó el ángel

Vegeta apenas pudo medio estabilizarse luego de estar a punto de caerse debido a lo fangoso que estaba el piso –Deja adivino, si caigo en el fango estaré atrapado por la eternidad- dijo casi con sarcasmo

El ángel le dedicó una sonrisa a medias –adivinaste saiyajin, ahora, sígueme y…- volteó a ver el suelo –puedes usar a estos muertos para caminar… total, es su castigo arrastrarse por el fango y tragarlo, y tragar ceniza ardiente por la gula cometida- dijo con severidad

El príncipe se sintió asqueado de tener que pasar por encima de esos cuerpos deformes que, desesperados intentaban salir, sin éxito, de aquel suelo fangoso, intentó levitar pero era como si su cuerpo o su ki no le respondieran

-No te esfuerces saiyajin- dijo el ángel –Aquí en el infierno tus poderes no funcionarán, así que tienes dos opciones, quedarte justo donde estás y tratar de no caer en el fango, o usar a los condenados de este nivel para caminar encima de ellos- explicó

Vegeta gruñó un par de veces, sin embargo, al intentar nuevamente levitar, sin éxito, y al haber estado nuevamente a punto de resbalarse, comenzó a caminar, usando las cabezas o espaldas de aquellos torturados como si de piedras se trataran para atravesar un río

-Por lo visto aquí también hay caudales del río de fuego- dijo el príncipe al observar pequeños riachuelos encendidos correr por entre el fango

-Los caudales del Flegetonte atraviesan todos los niveles del infierno, comenzando en el primer nivel donde los holgazanes son usados como su combustible- dijo el ángel mientras guiaba al príncipe por aquel lugar

Con dificultad debido al hostil ambiente del lugar, el príncipe saltaba de un cuerpo a otro para seguir a aquel ángel, estuvo a punto de caer en dos ocasiones, sin embargo, su habilidad como guerrero le libró de quedar atrapado en el fango infernal. Por si eso fuera poco, también tuvo que esquivar las llamas de los pequeños riachuelos encendidos, que a veces parecían perseguirlo

Además de todo eso, también tenía que cuidarse de los otros muertos que intentaban sujetarse a Vegeta, en un desesperado intento por librarse de su castigo eterno. Y por si eso fuera poco, el intenso y pesado granizo que caía estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de golpear al príncipe, provocándole desequilibrios.

Así se la pasó el príncipe todo el camino, brincando de cuerpo en cuerpo, esquivando almas torturadas, las enormes rocas de granizo negro, y pequeñas lenguas de fuego provenientes de los caudales del río infernal, hasta que por fin, el príncipe y el guardián llegaron a territorio firme

-Hasta aquí te he guiado saiyajin, de ahora en adelante, deberás continuar tú sólo hasta el siguiente nivel- dijo aquel bello ángel de cabello platinado

El príncipe observó nuevamente una caverna ante él, con un símbolo parecido a una letra "E" y la inscripción: arba'a

-Cuatro- dijo Vegeta

-Que los dioses te protejan, príncipe saiyajin- dijo el ángel mientras regresaba a sumergir en el fango a los condenados en dicho nivel

-¡Aquí voy!- exclamó el príncipe para entonces, adentrarse en aquella caverna que lo llevaría al siguiente círculo del infierno

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Hasta ahorita llevamos los escenarios más light del infierno, jejeje… esperan más torturas y horrores en los 6 niveles restantes, y bueno, creo que tendré que releer la biblia y el Corán para lo que sigue, pero bueno, todo sea por hacer sufrir a Vegeta jajajaja que mala soy XD Bueno, finalmente está en el infierno, no en un parque de diversiones_

_¿Qué otras cosas se encontrará el príncipe en los siguientes niveles? ¿Qué otros tormentos tendrá que atestiguar? ¿Se encontrará con otros personajes? _

_Por cierto, la Reina Onionte es un OC de Super Brave, y ella fue la primer esposa del Rey Vegeta, era una mujer horrible, pueden leer sobre ella en el fic "La madre de Vegeta" de la autora Super Brave_

_Los símbolos a la entrada de cada cueva que lleva al siguiente nivel, son los números árabes, los cuales se los subo a mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" por si gustan verlos, y también ahí subo las imágenes de los ángeles que custodian cada nivel._

_Nos leemos al siguiente nivel infernal. Saludos! ¿reviews?_


	35. El infierno: Círculos 4, 5 y 6

_**Valen Minene: **__Pues, quien sabe si el infierno sea así, o sea el divertido infiernogro, o si exista :P jejejeje… pero bueno, aquí relato lo que según Dante, la biblia, el corán y mi perversa mente además de muchas películas de terror gore relatan sobre tortura y contrapasos infernales jejejeje… si, pobre Vegeta. La reina Onionte fue una mujer perversa, tiene su merecido :P Aún falta que aparezca Freezer, pero tu sabes, el no puede estar en los niveles light jajajjaa_

_**Gadak:**__ Veamos qué tal le va al pobre Vegeta en los siguientes tres círculos :/ pobre, todo lo que tendrá que seguir viendo_

_**Sonia Safiro: **__También amo a Vegeta, es un amor!_

_**Hinata Yaoi: **__Lo sé, no son lindas escenas… pero pues, aquí tuve que sacar mi lado sádico, jejejeje… todo lo que este Vegeta no vivió con Freezer lo viene a pasar en esta travesía jajjaja_

_**McAbbir:**__ Nunca he visto ese de Legend of Zelda, pero… me agrada tu sugerencia, deja meditarla y veo cómo acomodar eso o qué hacer. Gracias por tu apoyo! :D_

_Sigamos acompañando a Vegeta por este recorrido a través de los niveles del infierno, que tendrá que superar antes de llegar al paraíso donde Bulma se encuentra_

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**EL INFIERNO, CÍRCULOS 4, 5 Y 6**

Vegeta seguía su recorrido a través de la oscura caverna, que le llevaría directo al cuarto círculo del infierno. Mientras tanto en Vegitasein, Kaleb estaba en su casa, reunido con los miembros de la secta

-¿Y entonces Kaleb? ¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó Turles

-Iré a reunirme con él en el planeta Tiamat, tardaré unas 4 semanas en volver, pero debo asegurarme que repasar nuestros planes con él- dijo el parlamentario

-Kaleb… ¿estás seguro que podemos confiar en él?- dijo otro de los saiyajin presentes

-Él quiere acabar con la familia real tanto como nosotros… mientras nuestro objetivo sea el mismo, y lo es, no hay ningún problema- respondió el líder de ellos

-4 semanas es mucho tiempo- dijo la única mujer de aquella secta

Kaleb le miró con ceño fruncido -¡Ya lo sé! Pero debo de ir a asegurar el trato- increpó –Me voy de Vegitasein en unas 3 horas para ver eso- dijo él

-Mantennos al tanto de todo Kaleb- dijo Turles

****************************** **CUARTO CÍRCULO DEL INFIERNO** *****************************

El príncipe finalmente pudo salir de aquella caverna, luego de recorrerla a ciegas. Se detuvo un momento para tratar de acostumbrarse al lugar debido, nuevamente, al calor extremo que a cada nivel que cruzaba aumentaba cada vez más. En cuanto a la peste, si era peor, así que su estrategia era tratar de no respirar por la nariz

-Bienvenido al cuarto círculo del infierno, príncipe Saiyajin- dijo una bella mujer morena de cabello castaño rizado, alas color marrón, cuernos de carnero púrpuras que sostenía un tridente de fuego con un cráneo. Traía puesto una especie de bikini que sólo cubría lo esencial, y tatuajes tribales en piernas y brazos

El príncipe se le quedó mirando a la mujer –Supongo que tú eres quien cuida de este nivel- dijo él

El ángel asintió con la cabeza –Así es, soy la guardiana del cuarto círculo del infierno, y te llevaré hasta la cueva que te conducirá al quinto nivel- dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda al príncipe -¿Vienes?- preguntó

Vegeta caminó detrás de aquella mujer, comenzaron a adentrarse a aquel nivel del infierno donde había pequeños caudales del río de fuego, que obviamente el príncipe ya con las experiencias anteriores, cuidaba de no pisar. Siguieron avanzando hasta que observó algo -¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES AQUÍ?!- exclamó con una tremenda cara de espanto

Observaba a gente, o más bien, lo que en vida fueron personas, tiradas en el piso retorciéndose y convulsionándose de dolor. Y pudo observar cómo, asquerosos gusanos de fuego entraban y salían de los cuerpos de los torturados, una y otra vez. Los gusanos aparte de tener flamas en su piel, también tenían púas que segregaban una especie de brea negra

Así también, aquellos seres parecidos a gárgolas sujetaban a los condenados para introducirles por cualquier orificio disponible (boca, nariz, oídos, órganos sexuales, etc) dichos insectos que provocaban un sufrimiento simplemente horrible

La guardiana se detuvo al observar la reacción del príncipe -¿No te dijeron que no sintieras compasión por los condenados? Aquí has visto muchos horrores, que no es sino lo que se merecen por los males que hicieron en vida- dijo ella

El príncipe tenía una cara de entre asco y horror –pero… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SON ESAS COSAS?- preguntó paralizado al ver esos gusanos de fuego entrar y salir de entre los cuerpos de los condenados que no hacían sino convulsionarse de dolor

-Querido príncipe, en este lugar son castigados aquellos que cometieron el pecado de la lujuria en sus vidas… me refiero a que satisfacer todos sus más bajos instintos se volvió lo único y más importante para ellos, cayendo en cosas más despreciables aún… y ahora estos gusanos los torturan por la eternidad, quemándolos y envenenándolos cada que entran y salen de estos cuerpos maltrechos- explicó el ángel

Vegeta tuvo un par de arcadas de asco, sin saber si era por aquella cruel tortura infligida en otros, o por el hecho de ver aquellos horribles gusanos –Llévame al siguiente nivel- dijo el príncipe mientras se reponía del asco

La guardiana arqueó la ceja -Entonces deja de curiosear a los condenados y sígueme- dijo casi sarcástica

Mientras caminaba detrás de aquella sensual ángel del infierno, el príncipe simplemente no sabía a dónde voltear o qué hacer, pues hacia donde mirara seguía observando la misma escena una y otra vez "Peleas… combates… Bulma… comida" pensaba el príncipe para intentar distraerse mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, y por si fuera poco, tampoco podía distraerse demasiado pues corría el riesgo de pisar alguno de los caudales del flegetonte

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la siguiente caverna –Listo, has cruzado el cuarto nivel… debo decirte que me sorprende que has llegado hasta este punto, saiyajin- dijo la guardiana

El príncipe suspiró aliviado de no tener que seguir observando aquellos gusanos. Volteó a ver el símbolo de la entrada de aquella cueva, que era parecido a una "o" y la inscripción: _Khamsa_ –Cinco- dijo el príncipe al traducir la inscripción. Volteó a ver a la mujer –Por cierto… creo que pronto te enviaré aquí a una sabandija que pretendía ser mi cuñado y aprovecharse de mi hermana- dijo el príncipe al recordar a Kaleb

La guardiana le sonrió –si su pecado es la lujuria, créeme, lo esperaré con ansias- dijo ella

El príncipe volteó a ver nuevamente aquel sitio, asqueándose al ver a los gusanos entrar y salir del cuerpo de un condenado que se retorcía y gritaba horriblemente por el tormento que le causaba -¡Yo me largo!- dijo Vegeta

-Mucha suerte príncipe- dijo aquella mujer ángel con cuernos morados

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en la oscura cueva, recorriendo aquel camino en bajada con el sonido de hierba crujiendo a sus pies como su única guía

****************************** **ZONA MÉDICA DEL PALACIO** *****************************

Brássica se encontraba sentada en el escalón junto al tanque de regeneración donde el recién destronado monarca luchaba por su vida sumergido en líquido medicinal –Vegeta- dijo la reina -¿Porqué Vegeta? ¿Porqué todo tuvo que llegar a este punto?- preguntaba con dolor en su voz –¿En qué momento me convertí en una reina sumisa e inútil?- se preguntó a si misma

Una enfermera se acercó a la reina –Su majestad, es mejor que descanse, le avisaremos si el Rey mejora- dijo la enfermera de piel verde

La reina negó con la cabeza –No, Vegeta es mi esposo y yo… yo estaré a su lado pase lo que pase- dijo ella

-¿Desea que le traiga algo su majestad? ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarla? O si puedo traerle algo para que esté más cómoda- decía la enfermera con amabilidad

Brássica sonrió con melancolía –avisaré si necesito algo- fue su respuesta

La enfermera sólo asintió –Aquí estoy si lo necesita su majestad- dijo ella antes de retirarse y dejar a solas a la reina

Brássica suspiró en la soledad de aquella habitación, con nadie más que su esposo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte dentro de uno de los 3 tanques de ahí –Aún… aún recuerdo cuando tuve a Vegeta… tenía tanto miedo de que nuestro hijo no cumpliera tus expectativas… no temía por mí, sino por Vegeta… y a la vez, odiaba saber que yo no era más que un experimento para ti, un experimento para ver si podía darte un heredero digno…- decía la reina mientras recordaba el nacimiento de su primogénito _(Historia de Superbrave "La madre de Vegeta")_ -…¡Y mira! No sólo fue el bebé más poderoso jamás nacido de su generación igual que nuestras hijas… sino que te ha superado pero…- una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Brássica -…pero de qué modo… ¿Cómo fue que todo llegó a este punto?- decía la reina con suma tristeza, intentando no llorar mientras recargaba su cabeza en el tanque de recuperación donde el ex monarca se encontraba

****************************** **QUINTO CÍRCULO DEL INFIERNO** *****************************

El príncipe finalmente pudo salir de la cueva, hasta llegar al quinto nivel infernal. Al llegar, todo se veía desértico, sin embargo, gritos de dolor, llanto de sufrimiento se escuchaban no muy lejos de donde llegó. El príncipe observó a su alrededor -¿En dónde estará el ángel de este nivel?- preguntó para sí mismo

Frente al príncipe, envuelto en un remolino de plumas negras apareció un joven con alas, ojos, ropa y cabellos negros –Perdona la tardanza, príncipe saiyajin- dijo el ángel casi con ironía –estaba ocupado castigando a mis pecadores, comprenderás que es un trabajo de tiempo completo- dijo sarcástico

El príncipe le dedicó su típica sonrisa a medias –Bien, ¿vienes a darme mi recorrido turístico por este lugar o a hacer bromas?- dijo él

-Paciencia saiyajin, hasta ahora has superado los primeros 4 niveles, pero seguirás viendo horrores cada vez peores, no creo que estés ansioso por ver más sufrimientos- dijo el ángel

-¡Oh al contrario! ¡Muero por ver más torturas!- exclamó el príncipe con ironía

El guardián dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al príncipe –Por aquí, me encargaré de darte un tour por el quinto nivel- dijo con sarcasmo

Vegeta caminó detrás de aquel ángel, anduvieron por sobre un terreno rocoso en bajada por un rato. El príncipe observaba a su alrededor esperando ver caudales del río o gente sufriendo, sin embargo, aún no observaba nada en aquel lugar, pero el sonido de lamentos, llantos y gritos le alertaban que los horrores de ese nivel no deberían estar lejos

Siguieron bajando por lo que parecía ser una colina, hasta que pudo observar el príncipe unos estanques encendidos, gente sufriendo de diferentes modos, como arrojándose al agua, otros mutilándose a sí mismos, otros ahorcándose, etc.

-¡DETRÁS DE TI!- exclamó el ángel cuando volteó a ver a Vegeta

El príncipe volteó a todos lados hasta que observó arriba -¿PERO QUÉ?- dijo antes de tenerse que quitar de donde estaba parado. Una silueta negra de quien en vida fuera alguna persona calló justo donde Vegeta se encontraba, haciendo un cráter en el lugar -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el príncipe

-Verás, este infierno se castiga a aquellos que cometieron suicidio- dijo el ángel –Todas aquellas almas que fueron cobardes e incapaces de superar las pruebas de la vida, y que egoístamente acabaron con su vida sin importarles el dolor y los problemas que les dejarían a sus seres queridos se encuentran aquí, en un eterno limbo donde una y otra vez los agobia el dolor, el sufrimiento, y todas aquellas razones por las cuales tomaron esa decisión… y así será por toda la eternidad, nunca encontrarán paz ni nada que reconforte su sufrimiento, y además de eso, su alma se quema una y otra vez sin descanso- explicó el ángel

-Ya veo- dijo el príncipe, entendiendo el porqué cada uno de los condenados de ese nivel parecían encerrados en su propio mundo, sufriendo, llorando y lamentándose, lastimándose a sí mismos una y otra vez. Sintió algo en su pie -¿QUÉ DIABLOS?- exclamó

Una mano agarró la bota del príncipe mientras un maltrecho cuerpo oscurecido se arrastraba -¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!- exclamaba ese ser con mucho sufrimiento en su voz -¡Piedad! ¡Déjenme morir! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Déjenme morir!- decía el pobre desafortunado

Tres de aquellos seres tipo gárgola se acercaron al condenado que suplicaba la clemencia del príncipe, retirando la mano del torturado de la bota del saiyajin y arrastrándolo hacia una de aquellas fosas encendidas en llamas. Se escuchó como aquella pobre alma atormentada gritó desgarradoramente al sentir cómo se quemaba en aquel estanque, convulsionándose por el dolor mientras su negra piel era consumida por las llamas y de sus ojos brotaba sangre encendida en lugar de lágrimas. El príncipe desvió la mirada al presenciar aquello

-No sientas lástima por ellos saiyajin- dijo el ángel mientras seguía caminando por aquel lugar –Toda alma será probada para incrementar su fortaleza, y deben superar las pruebas que los dioses les pongan, nadie puede tomar su propia vida sólo porque los problemas parecen demasiado… imagínate, tú ahorita estás atravesando el infierno entero, ¡Esa es una prueba! Si ahorita tomaras tu propia vida ¿Eso en qué te convierte?- preguntó el guardián

"En un maldito cobarde" se respondió Vegeta a si mismo mentalmente mientras caminaba detrás del ángel, atestiguando el sufrimiento individual de cada condenado, cuyas súplicas eran básicamente las mismas: rogaban porque la muerte llegara y aliviara sus sufrimientos, la muerte que ya les había encontrado y que nunca volverían a probar, y una ansiada liberación que jamás llegaría a ellos

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, mientras el príncipe observaba algunos muertos que intentaban morir ahorcados, sus cuellos se rompían y luego las gárgolas los quemaban, sin embargo, no podían morir. Así también, observaba otros intentando cortarse, lanzándose de precipicios como aquel que estuvo a punto de caerle encima, y lo mismo, al lastimarse "letalmente" sólo quedaban severamente dañados y eran quemados por las gárgolas, pero la piadosa muerte no llegaba a reconfortarlos.

Algunos otros se aventaban directamente a las fosas, encontrando el fuego infernal en lugar del agua que en vida los ahogó, etcétera, etcétera

El ángel se detuvo en seco –Hemos llegado a la siguiente entrada- dijo él

Vegeta observó lo que parecía una especie de "7" y la inscripción: _Sitta_ –Seis- dijo el príncipe

-Que los dioses te protejan, príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo el bello ángel oscuro antes de alejarse de ahí y cuidar del infierno destinado a los suicidas

Otro cuerpo maltrecho estuvo a punto de aplastar al príncipe -¡Suficiente!- gruñó Vegeta para entonces, adentrarse en la siguiente caverna. Corrió por aquella oscura cueva donde el camino en bajada se sentía aún más empinado que en los otros caminos. Algo que se le hizo extraño, es que el calor de pronto ya no era tanto, sino que inclusive, hacía un poco de frío, bastante reconfortante considerando el calor tan extremo que había tenido que soportar el príncipe hasta ahora, sin embargo, la peste a podredumbre era cada vez peor y peor "Al menos el calor ya no es tanto aquí" dijo mientras corría en el interior de aquella cueva

Finalmente salió de la caverna, observando sorprendido a su alrededor -¿Nieve?- preguntó completamente extrañado, pues ese lugar estaba totalmente cubierto por nieve, comparable con las densas capas de hielo y nieve que cubren los países nórdicos en invierno -¿Qué clase de infierno es este?- se preguntaba, pues esperaba encontrar más fuego y calor

-Estás en el infierno de hielo, príncipe saiyajin- dijo una siniestra mujer de piel y cabello gris enfundada en un vestido color vino y con alas negras y grises

Vegeta hizo una de sus arrogantes sonrisas –Pensé que aquí habría más fuego y calor- dijo el príncipe

-Supongo que eres el saiyajin que debo guiar hasta el séptimo nivel- dijo aquella extraña y siniestra ángel

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –Y supongo que tú eres la guardiana de este círculo- dijo él

-Estás en lo cierto- dijo ella -¿Deseas seguir platicando o nos vamos?- preguntó con ironía

El príncipe sólo emitió un sonido gutural como respuesta, y caminó detrás de aquel siniestro ángel gris, observando aquel invernal y siniestro paisaje. Había heladas ráfagas de viento y nieve que hacían temblar al príncipe, pues obviamente, no se trataba de una ventisca común y corriente –Y… ¿De qué se trata este lugar?- preguntó Vegeta intentando no pensar en el intenso frío que le helaba los huesos, haciendo que, si de por si su situación física no era la más óptima, este clima lo empeoraba

La guardiana volteó, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada maliciosa –En este lugar se castiga a todos aquellos que en vida fueron codiciosos, avaros y envidiosos- dijo hasta que llegaron a un valle donde se veían siluetas oscuras de gente enterrados en nieve y hielo

Desgarradores gritos salían de las gargantas de los muertos, cuando mediante la congelación del cuerpo y con grandes mazos, aquellos seres en forma de gárgolas desprendían los miembros corporales de los condenados, arrojándolos a fosas de fuego formadas por los caudales del río Flegetonte

Una nube de humo verdoso se aproximaba a por donde el príncipe pasaba, quien la esquivó, sin embargo, debido al asqueroso olor, simplemente tuvo que detenerse debido a la asquerosa sensación que le provocaba

El ángel volteó a ver al príncipe –será mejor que no aspires ese humo verdoso, créeme, para ti que no eres de aquí sería insoportable si te llega a tocar, nunca te librarías del hedor de este lugar- explicó ella

-A pesar de ser el infierno helado, veo que aquí también hay riachuelos y fosas del río de fuego- dijo el príncipe mientras se reponía

Ambos volvieron a iniciar su camino a través de aquel valle de sufrimiento, mientras aquellas horribles escenas de la gente siendo desmembrada "viva" y luego su cuerpo quemado para volver a reconstruirse y seguir sufriendo lo mismo una y otra vez, se repetía conforme el príncipe avanzaba

-El río Flegetonte fluye a través de todo el infierno, no importa si aquí es el nivel del hielo, por la frialdad con que los pecadores de este lugar actuaron en vida, aún así aquí el fuego arde para atormentarlos- explicó la guardiana mientras caminaba, pisando manos, o pies cercenados mientras su respectivo dueño se retorcía gritando de dolor

Por su parte, Vegeta procuraba esquivar a las gárgolas, los condenados, los miembros corporales y los caudales del río, mientras intentaba ignorar el intenso frío de aquel lugar, y evitando las nubes de humo verde pestilente

Siguieron caminando en medio de aquellos gritos de agonía provenientes de las desgarradas gargantas de quienes sufrían, y en medio de aquellas heladas corrientes de aire frío y nieve, hasta detenerse en la siguiente caverna

El símbolo de la entrada era parecida a una "V" y se observaba la inscripción: _saba'a_

-Aquí te dejo, príncipe Saiyajin- dijo la siniestra mujer

-Bien- dijo el príncipe antes de adentrarse a la cueva

-Te advierto, que estás por llegar a los últimos tres niveles antes de que puedas finalizar tu viaje, y si hasta ahora has presenciado atrocidades, los siguientes tres círculos son aún peores, pues ahí encontraras a quienes han cometido peores atrocidades en vida- advirtió aquel ángel de piel gris

-No importa… no he llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencido- dijo el príncipe mientras ingresaba a aquella cueva, corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían, controlando también la inercia ya que el camino era de bajada –Ya casi llego… ¡Espérame Bulma!- exclamó el príncipe mientras recorría la caverna que lo llevaría al séptimo nivel

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Hasta ahorita he relatado los castigos a algunos pecados, basados en la divina comedia de Dante, además también de pasajes bíblicos y coránicos. ¿Qué sucederá en los últimos tres niveles infernales?_

_Kaleb se ha ido de Vegitasein para una negociación ¿Con quién?_

_Las imágenes de los ángeles del infierno pueden encontrarlas en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" por si gustan checarlos ;)_

_Nos leemos en la siguiente tortura, digo, capítulo. Saludos! ¿Reviews?_


	36. Salida del Infierno

_**YUSHI:**__ La divina comedia es tediosa, pero muy buena :) jejejeje Aparte de ese libro, también me inspiré en mi colección de terror personal, además de que soy un poquitín sádica jajajaja_

_**GALAXYLAM84: **__Espero no traumarte demasiado con este capítulo… aunque aquí también hay horrores :/_

_**Gadak:**__ Amo el trauma de Vegeta con los gusanos, me encantó cuando anda todo asustado en el estómago de Boo, jajajaja, Qué bueno que te gustan mis infernales ángeles jeje ;)_

_**HinataYaoi:**__ Pues si, los violadores quedarían en el de los lujuriosos… Kaleb podría entrar a varios niveles, jaja! El Rey aún no muere… aún, así que veamos si la libra y se arrepiente, o sigue de necio y lo veremos en alguno de los círculos descritos_

_**Valen Minene:**__ Aquí veremos al lindo lagartijo, jajajaja osea Freezer! Si, admito que soy algo sádica, jejejeje… Yo también quiero un Vegeta y un Zorn, jejejeje, Y si, de hecho vaya que te diste cuenta, Vilandra y Vegeta son un poco más como el rey, pero Odette es totalmente como su mamá :) son un amor con orgullo de saiyajin. _

_Sigamos viendo como sufre el pobre de Vegeta en el infierno…_

**CAPITULO 33**

**SALIDA DEL INFIERNO**

En el templo sagrado de los saiyajin, el médico que Vilandra había llevado se dedicaba a contener la herida que la emperatriz había infligido sobre su hermano, además de vigilar los signos vitales del príncipe, todo con ayuda de Heron que también se encontraba asistiendo al doctor.

Cercanos al cuerpo de Vegeta, se encontraban Gokú y Vilandra por un lado, y Odette y Zorn por otro lado, ambas hermanas desde donde se encontraban, vigilando celosamente el trabajo del médico, además de que cada una a su muy particular estilo, se encontraban angustiadas por su hermano, pues aunque él estuviera atravesando el inframundo, el rostro físico de su hermano hacía diversas muecas de incomodidad, asco, tristeza o dolor.

-Admiro a tu hermano- dijo Gokú

La coliblanca volteó a ver a su esposo quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura –Exactamente ¿porqué?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Bueno… siempre admiré al príncipe por todo lo que se decía acerca de su gran poder de pelea, toda mi vida he anhelado combatir con él pero, esto que hace para salvar a Bulma y a su hijo… me deja sin palabras- abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa –la verdad es que lo entiendo, y yo haría lo mismo por ti y nuestros hijos cuando lleguen- dijo el saiyajin

Vilandra se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras –Gokú… ¿Tan pronto y ya quieres que tengamos hijos?- preguntó con una voz entre ilusionada y nerviosa

El hijo menor de Bardock le dedicó una sonrisa a su mujer –Nada me gustaría más que tener muchos hijos contigo Vili… además, me emociona mucho tener pequeños a quienes entrenar para que sean muy fuertes- se quedó pensativo –y ahora que recuerdo que Vegeta va a ser padre, su hijo necesitará primos con quienes jugar- dijo él

La emperatriz se quedó sin habla, luego de unos segundos arqueó una ceja -¿muchos?- preguntó casi con ironía

-Pues… quizá unos dos… o tres… o cinco… o veinte- dijo Gokú traviesamente

-Dos o tres tal vez… más… ya veremos- dijo Vilandra mientras volvía su mirada hacia su hermano, sosteniendo los fuertes brazos de su esposo que la rodeaban

El guerrero se acercó al oído de su mujer –Por cierto, que tenemos pendiente nuestra luna de miel- susurró

Vilandra se sonrojó con esas palabras –lo sé- respondió ella –en cuanto toda esta locura pase- discretamente rozó su cuerpo seductoramente contra el de su esposo que la abrazaba desde atrás –lo único que quiero es recuperar este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos- dijo con voz sensual –igual y no tardamos en tener nuestro primer hijo- dijo juguetonamente pero, del modo más discreto posible

Mientras Gokú y Vilandra hablaban sobre el futuro de su recién formada familia, Odette junto con Zorn, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su inconsciente hermano que se desangraba muy lentamente en el suelo del templo. Mientras que su gemela permanecía inmutable en apariencia, Odette por su parte estaba visiblemente angustiada por Vegeta, el canciller de Namek se daba cuenta perfectamente que su prometida estaba demasiado preocupada por el príncipe

Zorn apretó su agarre de la mano de la princesa –Sarah- dijo él

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Odette desconcertada y volteando a ver a su prometido

Zorn solo sonrió –así quiero que se llame nuestra hija- dijo el noble, en un intento de sacar a su prometida de la preocupación por su hermano

La princesa tragó saliva –hi… ¿hija?- preguntó nerviosamente

El diplomático asintió con la cabeza –sí, quiero que nuestra hija se llame Sarah… y si tenemos un hijo varón tú decidirás su nombre- dijo traviesamente

-Zorn… puedo asegurarte que no estoy embarazada- dijo Odette sin salir de ese estado de sorpresa y nerviosismo

-Lo sé- dijo el diplomático –pero en cuanto nos casemos quiero que tengamos hijos pronto… si estás de acuerdo, claro- dijo él

Ella soltó una pequeña risa –Vegeta- dijo la princesa

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó Zorn

-Si fuera un varón, quiero que se llame Vegeta en honor a mi hermano, que siempre ha estado ahí para mí…- se quedó pensativa -…aunque… supongo, y lo más lógico es que mi hermano llame Vegeta a su hijo… tendré que pensar en otro nombre- dijo resignada

El noble sonrió –Bueno, ya veremos cómo llamar a nuestros hijos- dijo él

-¿Puedo preguntar… porqué nunca tuviste hijos Zorn? Digo…- hizo una mueca de molestia -…tuviste una esposa- dijo casi en reclamo sin darse cuenta

El noble se encogió de hombros –Xyla quedó embarazada unas tres ocasiones, pero todos terminaron en aborto, y de hecho ella murió por una complicación en su tercer aborto- respondió el diplomático, arqueando una ceja al observar que la princesa tenía su boca torcida y los brazos cruzados en una muestra de molestia hacia el tema -¿celosa?- preguntó divertidamente

Odette le dirigió una mirada asesina -¿Y por qué tendría yo que estar celosa de tu esposa muerta?- espetó involuntariamente, y esque, como estuvo enamorada de Zorn cuando pequeña, siempre que la primer esposa de él era mencionada o entraba a escena, la pequeña princesa se moría de celos

El diplomático trató de contener la risa y sólo abrazó a la princesa –Eso es el pasado y no puedo cambiarlo- se acercó al oído de ella –pero deseo que tú estés en mi futuro y mi presente- besó con ternura el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, observando que la expresión de molestia de Odette cedía –al menos pude hacerte sonreír un momento en medio de todo lo que está pasando… antes de que te pusieras celosa- dijo traviesamente

-Yo no estoy celosa- dijo la princesa con ceño fruncido y mientras volteaba para volver a checar al médico que revisaba a su hermano

Zorn la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás –como digas- dijo con risa contenida

************************ **SÉPTIMO CÍRCULO DEL INFIERNO** *************************

El príncipe salió de la cueva, topándose con un escenario casi volcánico, con grandes fosas de fuego encendido, y otras fosas más de algo que parecía alquitrán. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para reponerse de una fuerte toz causada por el ambiente cada vez más hostil, intentando jalar aire por la boca para no percibir el olor, sin embargo, el aire cada vez era más caliente y sofocante nivel tras nivel

-Los últimos tres niveles del infierno son los peores príncipe- dijo una voz de mujer

Vegeta volteó para ubicar visualmente al ángel que habría de guiarlo –Veo que vienes a darme la bienvenida- dijo con sarcasmo

Ante el príncipe llegó una sensual mujer pelinaranja vestida con sólo un ligero bikini con diseño de esqueletos, pies grises, alas negriazules, y garras cobrizas _(imagen disponible en facebook)_ –Vengo a guiarte por este nivel… cuando estés listo, claro- dijo ella al ver cómo el príncipe intentaba acostumbrarse a aquel lugar

-Cuanto antes mejor- dijo el príncipe, incorporándose por completo

La mujer alzó una ceja -¿Seguro que estás listo para atravesar este nivel?- preguntó ella

El príncipe hizo su típica media sonrisa –muero de emoción- dijo irónicamente

La sensual mujer le dio la espalda al príncipe –supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho, pero cuida de no caer en algún caudal o en las fosas o…- no pudo terminar la frase

-…o quedaré atrapado por la eternidad, mi alma se quemará y seré torturado, si ya me lo dijeron- interrumpió el príncipe con fastidio –si no te importa, tengo prisa- dijo Vegeta

-Sígueme- dijo el ángel

Después de recorrer unos metros de terreno rocoso en bajada, llegaron a la zona de las enormes fosas de fuego y de alquitrán, con pequeños caudales que se vertían sobre el suelo, por lo que el príncipe debía tener sumo cuidado en aquel lugar de no dar ningún paso en falso

En las fosas, se observaban las negras siluetas de lo que alguna vez en vida fueran personas, las gárgolas los arrastraban hasta las fosas (si es que estaban fuera) y al ser sumergidos su piel se quemaba, quedando la carne al rojo vivo, luego la carne era quemada, y de los ojos y boca salía el fuego en el que eran quemados, cuando finalmente eran esqueletos con los órganos expuestos, estos estallaban debido al calor para después, el condenado era restituido físicamente para volver a sufrir el mismo tormento: quemarse sumergido en las fosas una y otra vez

Eso era en las fosas del río de fuego, mientras que en las fosas de aquello que parecía alquitrán, las personas se hundían como si se tratara de un pantano, luchando desesperadamente por salir, ahogándose pero sin encontrar el consuelo de la muerte. Los gritos de los condenados eran simplemente desgarradores

Vegeta sólo observaba aquello intentando mantenerse lo más indiferente posible, sin embargo, las escenas eran demasiado aterradoras, incluso para un guerrero entrenado como él –y… ¿de qué se trata este infierno?- preguntó el príncipe

-Aquí llegan todos los estafadores, aquellos que cometieron fraudes y envolvieron a la gente con artimañas, llevando a los demás a su perdición. Aquí encontrarás a falsos profetas, magos y hechiceros falsos, aduladores… y muchos etcéteras- respondió la guardiana

"Ahora no estoy muy seguro si cuando matemos a Kaleb terminará aquí o en el cuarto nivel" pensó el príncipe

-Depende de qué pese más a la hora de presentarse ante los jueces del inframundo, si sus perversiones, o el mal que hizo a través de la estafa- dijo la bella mujer

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza -¿Acaso aquí todos leen mentes?- espetó el príncipe

El ángel rió ante la pregunta –querido, ¡Estás en el infierno! Aquí no hay secretos- dijo ella

Ambos siguieron caminando por aquel lugar, esquivando los caudales pequeños que corrían sobre el suelo, en medio de los alaridos de sufrimiento de quienes padecían su tormento en aquellas fosas, y esquivando la sangre o pedazos de órganos de seres cuando se consumían en el fuego antes de ser reconstruidos

Finalmente llegaron ante la siguiente caverna, en cuya entrada había un símbolo parecido a una "v" invertida, con la inscripción "Tamanya"

-Ocho- dijo el príncipe al leer la inscripción

-Aquí me despido príncipe, y aunque no me desagradó conocerte, espero jamás tener que volver a verte- dijo la guardiana

Vegeta se adentró en la oscura cueva, avanzando a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes al siguiente nivel. A este punto, y estando tan cerca de salir de aquel lugar, la realidad es que el príncipe estaba desesperado por atravesar los siguientes niveles tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al momento de salir, el príncipe tuvo que esquivar una especie de bomba de fuego que casi le cae encima -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!- exclamó al ver aquella enorme bola que parecía de lava encendida a un par de metros de él

-Cuidado en dónde te paras, saiyajin- dijo una voz varonil, y envuelto en flamas, apareció ante el príncipe un apuesto joven de piel morena vestido únicamente con un taparrabos, y sus alas encendidas en fuego

Vegeta se le quedó viendo al ángel –si, ya me dieron las instrucciones para atravesar el infierno ¿quieres ahorrarte la introducción y llevarme al siguiente nivel? Tengo prisa- dijo el príncipe

-Si… supongo que no quieres quedarte a tomar el té- dijo el ángel con sarcasmo –sígueme- comenzó a caminar por aquella zona seguido por el príncipe

Pudo observar entonces, cómo las siluetas ennegrecidas de quienes en vida fueron personas estaban encadenados boca abajo a rocas, las cadenas estaban hechas de fuego, obviamente lastimaban al torturado, sin embargo, no cercenaban las manos ni pies que sujetaban. Las gárgolas golpeaban, arañaban y lastimaban de mil modos a cada condenado, quienes rogaban por clemencia, sin jamás encontrarla

En el lugar corrían extensos canales del río de fuego, del cual salían bombas parecidas a rocas volcánicas, que golpeaban a los condenados quemándolos terriblemente mientras su tormento reiniciaba una y otra vez. Y a veces, aquellas gárgolas encargadas de infligir dolor en los torturados, salpicaban con las aguas del río infernal a las personas para provocarles un daño aún mayor

El príncipe seguía caminando por aquel lugar, esquivando las bombas de fuego que salían disparadas del río, hasta que un lamento en particular llamó su atención

-¡PERDÓNAME VEGETA!- exclamó con profundo dolor la voz de uno de los condenados. Al escuchar esto, el príncipe detuvo sus pasos, volteó para buscar de dónde había provenido aquella voz -¡HIJO PERDÓNAME!- Vegeta estrechó la mirada al escuchar esa frase, por lo que corrió hasta el torturado que lloraba por su perdón

Se petrificó al ver aquella silueta ennegrecida encadenada de cabeza –pa… ¿Padre?- preguntó con algo de temor, sin embargo, observó bien a aquella alma desafortunada –no… no eres mi padre… ¡Eres mi abuelo!- exclamó con asombro

-¿Eres el hijo de mi hijo Vegeta?- preguntó el torturado

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza –Soy Vegeta III, príncipe de los saiyajin- respondió

-Hijo mío… fui terrible con tu padre, me doy cuenta que merezco este castigo y lo acepto, sólo espero que él pueda perdonarme, y tú también- decía quien en vida, fuera el antiguo rey saiyajin

Vegeta se quedó estupefacto al escuchar ese mensaje –pero… ¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí?- preguntó titubeante

-Yo… fui un maldito bastardo con tu padre… lo odié desde su nacimiento… lo torturé toda su vida y lo aislé de todos para convertirlo en mi perfecta máquina asesina de tsufurs, lo obligué a casarse con Onionte… no me enorgullece saber qué clase de padre y rey fui, merecía ser asesinado por mi hijo lo que finalmente sucedió, y por mis terribles actos es que estoy en este lugar… sé que nunca saldré y eso merezco, pero dile a tu padre, que lamento haber sido como fui- dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro _(me basé un poco en la historia "Las sombras de la familia real" de Lady supersaiyajin, se los recomiendo bastante a mi me hizo llorar el leer la infancia de mi suegro… cof cof, el Rey Vegeta XD)_

El príncipe se arrodilló ante su abuelo –si mi padre sobrevive, le daré tu mensaje- dijo, recordando que justamente él acababa de pelear contra su padre, derrocándolo del poder

-Espero que él no haya cometido mis errores, y haya sido un mejor padre para ti de lo que yo fui para él- dijo el antiguo rey

Vegeta dio un paso rápido hacia atrás, pues una bomba de fuego cayó sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo quemándolo "vivo", el príncipe cerró los ojos al ver cómo el padre de su padre se convulsionaba de dolor mientras el fuego lo envolvía. No se dio cuenta que una lengua de fuego proveniente del río iba directo hacia él hasta que -¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó el príncipe quien, alcanzó a esquivar la llamarada del río sin embargo, la lengua de fuego alcanzó a irradiarle calor en el pecho, provocándole una severa quemadura y un dolor indescriptible

El ángel llegó rápido con el príncipe, extendiéndole su mano -¡Debemos salir de aquí! O el río volverá a buscarte- dijo mientras colocaba el brazo del príncipe sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a andar –Este círculo del infierno condena a aquellos que cometieron el pecado de la violencia me refiero, violencia contra el prójimo, la naturaleza, contra los dioses, contra otros. Aquí encontrarás a tiranos, blasfemos, genocidas, y un sinfín de etcéteras- explicaba el ángel mientras caminaba con el herido príncipe tan rápido como les era posible, mientras aquellas terribles bombas de fuego parecían perseguirlos

Finalmente logró llegar a la siguiente caverna, en cuya parte superior se observaba un símbolo parecido a una "q" y con la palabra: tisa'a. El ángel colocó al príncipe adentro de la cueva para que pudiera descansar un poco y al mismo tiempo, resguardarlo de los ataques del río –necesitas descansar, lo que te pasó no es cualquier cosa, el río te irradió su calor, dañó profundamente tu alma- explicó el guardián

El príncipe rechazó la mano del ángel –no necesito tu compasión- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad, levantándose del suelo

-Como quieras- dijo el guardián –Suerte con tu viaje, te queda por cruzar el último círculo, que es el infierno de los traidores- explicó el ángel antes de retirarse, de regreso al nivel donde se encontraba el Rey Vegeta I

Vegeta se recargó en la pared, sintiendo aún el terrible dolor por esa "simple" radiación de calor –si… si esto no fue más que un rozón… ¡Por los dioses! Ese… ¡Ese río es terrible!- exclamó con terror, pues esa probada de los horrores del infierno, además de haber atestiguado tantas atrocidades, le había afectado

Cerró los ojos un momento, y pudo ver su bello rostro, sus ojos azules como el cielo de su planeta de origen, y su cabello celeste como el agua pura, su cuerpo que tantas noches le acompañó, su aliento que le volvía loco –Bulma- susurró el príncipe, reincorporándose y caminando por la oscura cueva. El último nivel del infierno estaba cerca

******************************* **TEMPLO SAGRADO** **************************

Cuando el río atacó al príncipe, su cuerpo emitió un quejido, además de que en el pecho apareció la quemadura provocada por el ataque del flegetonte

-¡VEGETA!- exclamó Odette asustada al observar eso, caminando hasta el cuerpo de su hermano que era atendido por el médico saiyajin -¿Qué pasó con mi hermano doctor?- preguntó con desesperación

Vilandra se acercó a su hermano mayor, observó aquella misteriosa quemadura –eso… fue ocasionado por… fuego del infierno- dijo casi en shock

Odette volteó a ver a su gemela -¿QUÉ DICES VILI?- preguntó asustada

La coliblanca trataba, sin mucho éxito de disimular el miedo en su rostro –Vegeta debe estar ahora en el infierno… y pasó muy cerca del fuego- respondió casi en piloto automático "Hermano… no puedo imaginar si quiera lo que estás sufriendo en estos momentos" pensaba con mucha angustia

El médico fue con la princesa -Alteza… el príncipe ha perdido sangre, no es una cantidad letal aún pero…- volteó a ver a la coliblanca –majestad, debemos llevar al príncipe a la zona médica, si usted insiste en no ingresarlo a un tanque, no lo haremos hasta que no lo indique, pero es mejor tener al príncipe en un ambiente controlado- dijo el médico

-Está bien- respondió Vilandra –llevemos a mi hermano al palacio- dijo ella

-Yo llevaré a Vegeta- dijo Gokú, mientras se agachaba para tomar con cuidado el herido cuerpo del príncipe

Odette volteó a ver a su prometido –Zorn, por favor lleva a Bulma, cuando ambos vuelvan mi hermano querrá verla- dijo la princesa

El diplomático asintió con la cabeza, para entonces ir a donde yacía el cuerpo de la peliazul, tomándola con cuidado en brazos

Gokú con el cuerpo de Vegeta, Zorn con el de Bulma, el médico, Heron, Vilandra y Odette abandonaron el templo para dirigirse a la zona médica del palacio

************************* **NOVENO CÍRCULO DEL INFIERNO** ***********************

Luego de haber recorrido con mucha dificultad la caverna debido a la herida provocada por aquel roce del río infernal, el príncipe finalmente pudo salir de la cueva. El paisaje nuevamente era desértico-volcánico, con caudales del río corriendo por el suelo rocoso –Por fin, el último nivel- dijo el príncipe, un tanto aliviado de saber que ya no faltaba tanto para salir de aquel horrible lugar

Ante el príncipe apareció una sensual pelirroja con pies de dragón, alas tipo murciélago y cuernos color cobre, sosteniendo un extraño báculo que parecía ser la espina dorsal de un dragón. En su piel había tatuajes tribales y en su mano izquierda, la marca de un pentáculo –Te felicito, príncipe saiyajin, es sorprendente que hayas podido llegar hasta este nivel- dijo el ángel

El príncipe estaba visiblemente debilitado, aquel ataque del río si le había provocado daño –Sólo condúceme a la salida- dijo Vegeta, intentando parecer inquebrantable

Aquella sensual ángel sonrió maliciosamente –si, comprendo que tengas prisa, sólo sígueme entonces- dijo ella, empezando a caminar por aquel lugar

Abatido por la travesía, el ataque del río, además del calor y el asqueroso olor a podredumbre, el príncipe siguió a la guardiana del noveno nivel. Caminaron un rato entre las pequeñas vertientes del flegetonte que corrían a través del suelo de aquel lugar. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la zona de torturas

Empotrados en el suelo había grandes bloques de algo similar al concreto, y debajo de ellos corrían vertientes más grandes del río de fuego, el príncipe pudo observar que, como si de prisiones individuales se trataran, dentro de cada bloque atrapado, se encontraba la silueta corpórea de un condenado atrapado en cada bloque. El agua encendida en fuego subía y bajaba, quemando de un modo cruel a cada uno de los atrapados en los bloques

La piel del condenado era consumida, su carne quemada por completo, sus órganos internos reventaban y todo nuevamente se reconstituía para seguir quemándose eternamente, sin poderse mover ni encontrar alivio alguno, simplemente teniendo que soportar esa tortura una y otra vez por la eternidad, con las piernas y brazos entumidos ya que estaban atrapados dentro del bloque

Gargantas desgarradas suplicaban por clemencia conforme el príncipe avanzaba, gritos de dolor y agonía llegaban a sus oídos, en todos los idiomas conocidos y desconocidos, hasta que unos gritos llamaron particularmente su atención

-¡MALDITO SEAS!- gritó alguien desde una de las prisiones de concreto -¡MALDITO SEAS TÚ Y TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN REY VEGETA!- exclamó nuevamente

El príncipe se acercó hasta el bloque que contenía a aquella alma torturada, sonrió sádicamente al ver de quién se trataba -¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te vuelvo a ver, me sentía algo decepcionado de no haberte encontrado hasta ahora por este lindo lugar- dijo con sarcasmo –ahora que recuerdo… el ángel del círculo anterior dijo que aquí se castiga a los traidores… tiene sentido… tú quisiste traicionarnos y te mató mi padre- frunció el ceño -¡Maldito Freezer!- exclamó el príncipe

La sombra de quien alguna vez fuera en vida el tirano galáctico carcajeó sonoramente -¡pero si eres mi pequeño príncipe Vegeta! Eres tan parecido a tu padre… en los ojos, y en lo tonto- dijo con rencor

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿Tonto? Pues… yo no soy el que se quema por la eternidad- dijo burlonamente

-¡DEBERIAS! ¡YO DEBÍA MANDARTE A TI Y TU RAZA A SUFRIR AQUI!- espetó el lagarto

El príncipe hizo su típica sonrisa a medias -Sigues siendo tan patético en muerte como en vida Freezer, como ves, todos los saiyajin estamos perfectos, y nuestro imperio es el más poderoso, mi padre te mandó a éste lugar…. Y cuando le vea, estará feliz de saber que estás en el peor de los infiernos- dijo sádicamente

El lagarto comenzó a reír como desquiciado -Ese orgullo de ustedes es su perdición, ¡MUY PRONTO, TÚ, TUS PADRES Y TUS HERMANAS, JUNTO A TODA TU MALDITA ESPECIE ESTARÁN AQUÍ, CONMIGO, QUEMÁNDOSE POR LA ETERNIDAD!- dijo totalmente enloquecido

-¿Ah sí? Creo que el fuego te ha dañado el cerebro lagarto asqueroso- dijo el príncipe con malicia

-Mi muerte no fue en vano querido príncipe- decía intentando no gritar mientras su piel era consumida por el río de fuego nuevamente, y horribles llagas aparecían en su cuerpo -no creas que te has librado de mí tan fácil, hay quien quiere terminar el favor que gustoso quise hacerle a los traidores a tu raza… Pronto te veré en una de estas horribles prisiones, quemándote, una y otra vez- decía el fallecido tirano mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa del dolor causado por la tortura que se había ganado por sus pecados cometidos en vida

-Idiota… siempre tan patético- dijo el príncipe mientras observaba a Freezer quemarse en aquella prisión de concreto. Otros gritos llamaron su atención, no lejos de ahí en otro de los bloques de orilla de concreto; se acercó hasta el condenado que ahí yacía

-Así que… el Gran príncipe Vegeta está en este infierno- dijo el condenado con malicia

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó el príncipe

-Si… seguro que no me recuerdas, ¡Tu maldita madre me envió aquí!- espetó el condenado –Yo solía ser el gran Lord Paragus- dijo él

Vegeta rió sonoramente –Así que también te encuentras aquí sufriendo, sabandija traidora… no te mereces menos- dijo burlonamente

-Pero tú también estás aquí- dijo mientras una oleada de fuego lo quemaba

-Te equivocas- dijo el príncipe con rudeza –Yo sólo estoy de paso, pero ya me voy… y pronto acabaré con los lastorianos que aún viven, empezando por esa sabandija de Kaleb- sentenció

-¡Mi hijo Kaleb acabará contigo y los tuyos príncipe Vegeta! ¡Y el señor Alastor despertará por Fin!- exclamó mientras otra oleada de fuego arrasaba con su maltrecha piel oscurecida

El príncipe arqueó la ceja ante aquel descubrimiento –así que… tú eres la sabandija que embarazó y abandonó a la madre de ese idiota ¡Qué interesante!- dijo con malicia –descuida, pronto te reuniré con tu querido hijo- dijo el príncipe mientras observaba al antiguo líder de adoradores de Alastor quemarse en aquella prisión de concreto

Una mano femenina con garras se posó en el hombro del príncipe -¿nos vamos? ¿o quieres seguir socializando?- dijo la guardiana del lugar en tono sarcástico

Vegeta emitió una pequeña risa –No… ya terminé de visitar a viejos amigos- dijo también sarcásticamente

La sensual guardiana del noveno círculo infernal caminó por aquel lugar seguida por el príncipe, en medio de los desgarradores gritos de dolor y clemencia de los condenados en ese nivel, hasta finalmente llegar a una enorme puerta de hierro negro

El príncipe se quedó viendo aquella puerta –supongo que esta es la salida- dijo con alivio

-Así es- respondió la mujer -¡Felicidades! Has atravesado todo el infierno, espero no volver a verte nunca más- dijo ella

El príncipe dio un paso pero el ángel le detuvo –Antes que salgas, y antes de llegar al reconfortante lago Estigia, un último reto te estará esperando, suerte, saiyajin- dijo la mujer mientras las enormes puertas negras de hierro forjado se abrían ante el príncipe, quien por fin pudo verse libre de los tormentos del infierno

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡LO HIZO! Vegeta pudo superar los niveles infernales ¡Yupi! Jajajajaja ¿Qué nuevo reto le espera al príncipe antes de llegar al paraíso?_

_Vilandra y Gokú, y Zorn y Odette ya andan hablando de bebés… ¡OMG! ¿Quién se embarazará primero? Jajajaja_

_Kaleb resultó ser hijo de Paragus, por cierto, ¿Les gustó ver sufrir a Freezer?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capi. Saludos! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
